Espionage In Washington DC
by Diko
Summary: Sequel to Murder in Maluku. What happens after the pair return to Washington D.C? The case involved is Hodgins dream come true. Bombs, Security, Snipers, Court trials all make this story fun. A T chapter posted for the M chapters
1. Tests and Dissertations

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of Fox/Hart Hanson characters.

**Okay here we are FINALLY the sequel to Murder in Maluku. If you've landed here and haven't read that go do that before starting this or you won't know half of what is going on. To everyone who has waited so patiently, thank you! It took me seven months to write this which was about five months less than it took to write Murder in Maluku so I'm getting better. So here you go...**

* * *

><p><em>End of Murder in Maluku:<em>

_Brennan sighed as she felt a warm arm slip around her. She snuggled closer to the body that had wrapped itself around her. Booth took off his brace and set it on the nightstand next to her alarm clock. _

"_I love you," he whispered after kissing the top of her head. Day fled into night as the two slept together content at the peace currently surrounding them_.

**Espionage in D.C.**

_Two Months Later: October 26th_

The sun rose, shining light in through the blinds and causing Brennan to groan. Rolling over, she found her face pressed into Booth's chest. Smiling mischievously, she placed a wet kiss on the skin in front of her. Booth groaned at the contact and blinked blearily.

"Time to get up, Booth. Your test is today," Brennan reminded Booth. He rolled onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes. The two months of physical therapy now came down to this test.

"Do I have to?" Booth said in a fake whining tone. Brennan laughed softly then ran her hands from his pecs to his abdomen. Booth growled and flipped her on her back with a grin.

"You don't want me to be worn out before I even get to the test, so stop teasing," he growled as he kissed her throat.

"Ummm, I guess not," she sighed.

Booth rolled off her, got out of the bed and ambled to the bathroom. Brennan watched through slit eyelids as he disappeared. Groaning, she rolled out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee was started, Brennan headed back to the bedroom and began to pull out her clothes for the day. As she was bent over digging in the bottom drawer for a shirt, she felt her hips grabbed from behind.

"Booth, this position makes it difficult to stand up," Brennan said calmly.

Booth chuckled, stepped back and waited for Brennan to stand up. As she stepped toward the shower he reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Kissing her softly, he smiled against her mouth when he noticed her eyes were closed. Sliding her eyes open slowly, she smiled at him. Pulling away, she went into the bathroom and started the shower.

Booth dug around in the drawers until he located a pair of his boxers. Digging some more, he grumbled about women's underthings as he pulled out a pair of socks. Still grumbling, he pulled open the second drawer and pulled out an undershirt. Tossing them on the bed, he strode to the closet, and pulled out a suit and threw it on top of the undershirt. He pulled off the towel wrapped around his waist then pulled on his boxers and undershirt.

Leaving the room, he padded to the kitchen and pulled down two coffee mugs. Pouring himself and Brennan each a mug, he fixed hers the way she liked it then padded back to the bedroom. Opening the bathroom door, he set the mug of coffee on the counter and closed the door with a grin. When Brennan came from the bedroom, she was completely dressed and was carrying a half empty coffee cup.

She leaned over Booth's shoulder and kissed his cheek as she set the mug down on the counter next to him. Turning his head, Booth kissed her softly on the mouth. Smiling, she stepped back, gently turned his head and began to massage his neck. Booth tilted his head and let out a low groan.

"Don't push too hard on the sit-ups; make sure you do them properly. The tendons are still weak," Brennan advised him. Booth snorted, straightened his neck then took another sip of his coffee. Brennan sat down next to him and finished hers.

"Okay Bones, time to go. Come on," Booth urged her.

Smiling, she turned off the coffee pot and grabbed her messenger bag and keys. They rode the elevator down and climbed into her Mercedes. Putting the top down, Brennan grinned at Booth and started the car.

"I can't believe I'm letting you drive," Booth grumbled.

"You have no choice. The FBI has not given you back the Sequoia and you are not on my insurance policy, yet," Brennan smirked. Driving swiftly but surely Brennan got Booth to Quantico a half an hour before his test.

"Now, go pass your test. I expect an A," Brennan said giving him a kiss.

Booth grinned at her and headed to the locker room. When he came out to the field, he glanced over at the bleachers and saw the entire squint squad lined up along the rail. The new recruits looked at Booth as he walked out onto the field.

"Don't push too hard, Pops. You might have a heart attack," one of the young recruits smirked at him. Booth raised his eyebrow and stared at the young man. Booth began to stretch out his muscles with only one thought in his mind. Pass this test so he could get back to work.

"Alright guys. First up is the sit-ups," an instructor called out. Booth lay down on the grass and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard the whistle blow and began to count as he pulled up into position. Hearing the whistle blow he stopped and grimaced at the pain that had shot up the back of his head. Getting to his feet, he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's the matter old man? Hurt yourself?" The same rookie called out with a laugh. Booth growled and stalked toward the line for the 300 meter sprint.

"Eat my dust, rookie," Booth smirked at the young man.

The whistle blew and Booth was off like a shot. Thirty-two and a half seconds later he crossed the line not even panting. He stood waiting for the rest to reach the line. Watching as the young rookie came in another two seconds behind him, Booth smirked at the kid. Next they lined up on the field for the pushups; the young rookie was again next to Booth. The whistle blew and Booth let his mind wander as he began to do the push ups. Ten minutes later, the instructor was standing next to him with the other rookies gathered around. Booth had barely broken a sweat and the instructor was chuckling.

"Okay Booth, we get it. You were in the army, you can do pushups. You can stop you scored a ten," the instructor said still chuckling. Booth stopped and jumped to his feet looking around at the sweaty, red faced rookies with a self satisfied grin. When they lined up for the mile and a half run the squints began to cheer.

"Bring your own cheering squad?" The rookie smirked at Booth.

"You know, kid, that's my team. They're here because they want me back working with them," Booth said with a slight snarl.

The whistle blew and as Booth breezed past the team they cheered even louder. Grinning, he stretched his legs and ate the mile and half up in six minutes and ten seconds. Booth again was the first to cross the line and stood waiting for the others. When the rookies reached the line, Booth strode off towards the others. Brennan came down the steps and waited for him.

"A definite 'A', Special Agent Booth," Brennan said with a happy grin.

Booth grinned then rubbed the back of his head. Brennan gently pushed him down on a bench. Running her fingers through his hair, she felt around for a moment. Opening her messenger bag, she pulled out a cold pack, cracked it and held it to the back of his head. Booth groaned at the relief that the pack brought to the back of his head. The rookie walked over and stood nearby.

"Break something old man?" The rookie said with a laugh. Brennan's eyes shot up and narrowed at the young man. This just made the rookie laugh even harder. The instructor walked up behind the rookie and huffed out a laugh.

"You know, considering he scored almost twenty points higher than you and he had major surgery on his skull two months ago, you'd do well not to laugh at Special Agent Booth," the instructor advised.

"He's icing after the physical test, though. More accurately, his girlfriend is icing his head," the rookie laughed out.

"That's his partner, one Dr. Temperance Brennan. You really don't want to screw with her, her partner, or her team," the instructor advised again.

"Okay, Bones, I'm going to hit the showers. By the time I'm done they should have my scores," Booth said softly. Nodding, she stepped back, let him stand up and leave. Walking back up to the Jeffersonian team, she sat down to wait.

"So, did he pass?" Angela asked with marked enthusiasm.

"Of course he did. You only have to score 12 points to pass; he scored a 38," Brennan said with a smile. Twenty minutes later, Booth climbed the bleachers and sat down near the group gathered on the benches.

"Way to go, man," Hodgins said with a huge smile.

"Haven't gotten the results yet," Booth told him with a frown.

"Booth, you got 38 out of 40 points. That is more than adequate to pass. You only needed 12 to pass," Brennan said with a grin.

"Only you, Bones, would find that kind of information out," Booth said returning her grin. The group waited and the instructor approached Booth. Handing Booth the sheet with his scores, the instructor shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Special Agent Booth. You are cleared to return to work tomorrow," he told Booth. Booth took the sheet with a grin and looked at the squints with a raised eyebrow.

"The Diner," they said in unison. Climbing into their vehicles, the team made their way to the diner. They all sat around several tables pushed together eating when Sweets entered.

"What I wasn't invited?" Sweets almost whined. Everyone at the table paused to look at him. Sweets' mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he realized he had missed Booth's test.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. I forgot your test was today," Sweets apologized immediately.

"Not a problem, Sweets. Have a seat," Booth said, pulling out a chair.

Sweets dropped down into the offered chair. Booth raised his eyebrows when Sweets picked up a fork and stabbed into Brennan's bowl of fruit. Brennan smacked at his hand, purposely missing, as he drew it away from her bowl with a chunk of pineapple on the fork. After everyone had finished eating they threw their money down on the table and left the diner. Brennan and Booth paused outside the door, cocking her head to the side Brennan questioned Booth.

"Are you coming to the lab?" Booth slid his sunglasses on his face, stuck his hands in his pockets, looked at the sky and smiled.

"Where else would I go?" Brennan huffed out a laugh and walked over to her car. Booth got in on the passenger's side and waited for her. Climbing in, Brennan started the car and drove over to the Jeffersonian. Walking in through the sliding doors, Brennan felt a calming peace wash over her. Booth paused behind her and watched the calm expression come over her face.

No matter where she wandered or where she roamed, this would be her home and now she realized it. Brennan made her way to her office and walked in the door. Pausing, she let out a sigh as she looked around. Booth followed her into the office and flopped down on the couch as he looked around. Setting her bag down she began to put her office back together.

Moving the coffee table, she unrolled the hand knotted silk carpet she had purchased on one of her trips to China. Placing the table back on top of the carpet, she moved to the pile of boxes in the corner. Shifting boxes around, she found the one she was looking for and tore the tape from the top. Looking around, she sighed and began to walk towards the door.

"What do you need, Bones?" Booth asked watching her looking around the office.

"A step stool, I am too short to lift these books back onto the top shelves," Brennan said with a frown. Booth stood up and walked over to where the boxes were sitting.

"You hand them to me and I'll put them up there," Booth offered. Brennan narrowed her eyes in thought but nodded. Walking to the box, she picked up the first book and Booth's mouth fell open at the size of the tome.

"What the heck kind of books are those?" Booth asked in stunned amazement. Brennan raised her eyebrow and handed him the first book. As he was placing the brown leather bound book on the shelf he read the spine and his mouth fell open in shock.

"You wrote this huge book?" Booth asked in stunned amazement.

"It is the dissertation for my Anthropology Doctorate," Brennan calmly stated as she handed him another book that looked exactly the same.

"Jeez Bones, how many theses did you write?"

"Well, Booth, technically these are my dissertations. Theses are for master's degrees, and I have those in here as well. They are not quite so large," Brennan said, as she handed him a third large tome.

"Well, now I know why it took Zach so long to write his while he worked here," Booth grumbled.

"These took me a year to write," Brennan said casually.

"Yeah, for a book this large I can believe it would take you a year," Booth said as she handed him another book.

"No Booth, it took me a year to write all three," Brennan said as she continued passing him books.

Booth was glad the books were getting smaller until she reached into the box and pulled out another large book. This one was black leather with gold writing on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow: Iguanas, WongFu's, nuts, kissing Agent Dunn, DD214's, ticked off Brennan and a trip.<strong>

**A/N Okay guys hang on to your hats! This story is going to be a fun ride =P. The first chapter is a little slow but it's necessary =) It took me forever to get everything right so I hope you will enjoy. **

**I'm excited to see what ya'll think so Please leave a review!**


	2. DD214

Disclaimer: Still don't own it and it looks like this season I wish I did.

**Okay, before I do anything else..I have to give a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to my beta Mendenbar. She did such an awesome job and managed to not strangle me lol. Thank you Mendenbar. You rock!**

**THANK YOU ALL for the awesome reviews! I feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope ya'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you're American) and if you're not then a wonderful day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- DD214<strong>

"Come on. Seriously, Bones, how many did you write?" Booth groaned as she handed him the last book in the box.

"That is Zach's dissertation," Brennan said as she opened another box. Six boxes later Booth turned to Brennan who had begun to open another box causing Booth to groan.

"These are artifacts Booth, you can go sit down," Brennan said, beginning to unwrap the artifacts.

Booth flopped down on the couch and watched as she reverently placed her artifacts. When she had finished, she looked around then frowned. Leaving the office, she walked through the lab and made her way to the Natural History curator's office. Knocking on the door, she waited for answer. The door swung open to show an older gentleman.

"Ahh Dr. Brennan, I assume you are here for your iguana," he said. Brennan nodded and watched as the curator walked to a tank in his office. Pulling the iguana from his cage, the curator carried him to Brennan.

"Thank you for caring for him while I was out of the country, Dr. Jon," Brennan said with a smile.

"You're most welcome, Dr. Brennan. He was a joy to have," the curator smiled.

Taking the iguana in her arms, she carried him back to the lab. As she walked into the door of her office, Booth began to laugh.

"You went to get your lizard?" Booth said with a smirk.

"Yes, I did," Brennan answered as she set the iguana down on her desk. Flicking its tail, the lizard slowly scanned the office. Climbing on the back table, she opened his aquarium and turned on the heating rock.

"Booth, can you please hand him to me?" Brennan asked as she moved things around to make room for the iguana.

"You seriously want me to pick that thing up?" Booth looked incredulous at her question.

With a sigh, Brennan pulled her phone from her pocket. After sending a text, she placed the phone back in her pocket. A moment later Hodgins walked into her office. Waking to her desk, he picked up the iguana and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Hodgins," Brennan said as she placed the iguana in its tank.

Smirking Hodgins turned to look at Booth. Laughing at Booth, Hodgins left Brennan's office. Leaving her office again, Brennan went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She returned to her office, sat down at the desk and began to shuffle files.

"Okay, Bones, it's lunch time," Booth told her.

Standing up, Brennan grabbed her messenger bag and followed him out to her car. She drove them to Wong Fu's and parked near the door. Walking inside, they sat down at the bar. Sid strolled over and eyed them. He walked away, placed their order, then returned to where they sat and leaned against the bar.

"You don't look too bad for someone who got shot," Sid remarked.

"That was two months ago, Sid," Booth said.

"Glad to see it didn't affect your ability to count," Sid teased.

They sat talking with Sid about the last year when three agents walked in through the door. Booth groaned at the entrance of the men.

"I didn't tell them, I swear," Booth said with a frown.

"Nyah, they wandered in about six months ago and became regulars," Sid said with a laugh. One of the agents walked up to the bar.

"Hey, dumb ass. Why did you have to go and get shot?" The man lifted his hand as if to smack the back of Booth's head in reprimand. Before he could move his hand, he found his wrist grasped in a firm grip. Looking over, he was staring into a pair of narrowed blue eyes.

"Price, I really wouldn't do that. See Bones here worked very hard putting my skull back together and would be highly pissed off if you broke it again," Booth said with a smug look. Price turned to look at Brennan appraisingly.

"Well, well Dr. Brennan, nice to finally meet you," Price said in a teasing tone as if he knew something she didn't. Brennan's eyes narrowed at the agent.

"Keep messing with her, Price, and she'll rip your nuts off," Booth warned.

"Yeah, I've heard stories. The one I like the most was when she smacked you in the face seven years ago," Price smirked.

"If you would like, I can do that for you. So that your friends can have the same pleasure," Brennan said with a sincere smile.

"Bones, be nice. He's a good guy, I've known him since Quantico," Booth chastised.

"Well, now I see why you've had Booth wound up in knots for years," Price said with a smile.

Brennan turned to face Booth and propped her elbow on the bar, then placed her chin in her hand. Booth's face turned pink and Brennan grinned at him.

"Damn it, Price. Now, she's going to spend the rest of the day winding me up," Booth growled.

Brennan leaned over and whispered in Booth's ear. His mouth fell open and he began to sputter. Price glanced at the two and realized that something had changed between them.

"Bonnneeessss," Booth groaned. Brennan let out a low husky laugh that made a shiver run up Price's back.

"About time, man," Price said, clapping him on the shoulder. Brennan looked up at Price and shot him a glare. Stepping back, he laughed then went back to the table with the agents sitting at it.

"Now I'm going to picture you doing that to me all day," Booth growled before he leaned over and caught her mouth in a kiss. Sid put their food down in front of them and silently walked away. The agents at the table watched as their Special Agent ravaged his partner's mouth.

"I don't have to do that to my partner, do I?" Agent Young whispered.

"You can if you want but I wouldn't suggest it. Dunn would probably strangle you," Williams advised.

"Cullen going to break those two up?" Young asked in curiosity.

"Nyah. The Bureau set up paper work that, if they sign it saying that it's consensual, they can date all they want. The policy was mostly to cover the Bureau's butt about sexual harassment," Price said with a smile.

The agents turned to their lunches and began to eat. Brennan leaned over and swiped an Old Bay fry off Booth's plate. Booth looked at his plate and realized that Sid had given him twice as many. Laughing, he picked up a fry and took a bite.

"I wonder if Dunn and I can get their closure rate," Young wondered out loud.

"Doubt it," Price said.

"You don't think we can?" Young said with a frown.

"No, Booth has a few things going for him that you two don't," Price advised.

"Such as?" Young said his brow lowering.

"Now, since you've only been around for eight months, you don't really know about them. Everyone knows about their close rate. However, everyone doesn't know about the two of them," Price said with a small smile. Young and Williams looked at Price for an explanation.

"Booth's drive for justice and Dr. Brennan's drive for the truth, work together in perfect harmony. It also helps that she is a genius and that he gets to use several geniuses at the world's leading forensic laboratory," Price said.

"Well, that's not fair," Young grumbled.

"Maybe one day, if you're lucky, you will get to see them work," Price told the other two.

Finishing their lunches, Booth and Brennan paid their bill and left the restaurant. Heading back to the Jeffersonian, they rode in a comfortable silence. Walking back into Brennan's office, Booth sat down and began flipping through one of her magazines, wishing for something he could actually understand. Smiling in sudden thought, he pulled his ipod out of his pocket. Putting his ear buds in, he started the reading of her newest book. A smile spread across his face as he relaxed back into the couch. Booth jumped when Brennan leaned over him and tapped his shoulder.

Glancing up, he saw her smile then point to the door. Seeing a messenger, he walked over and signed for the letter. A scowl crossed his face when he realized it was from the Army. Slitting the envelope, he pulled out the papers and skimmed him. Brennan jumped when Booth's bellow of rage rang throughout the lab. A second later, Angela, Hodgins and Cam came to a skidding halt outside Brennan's office door.

"What is going on?" Cam asked in irritation at Booth's interruption of their work. Booth flung the papers at Cam who reached out and caught them.

"Booth what is it?" Brennan asked with a worried look on her face.

"DD214's," Booth growled.

"Those are discharge papers right?" Brennan asked still confused. Cam sighed as she read the paperwork.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cam asked her voice rising an octave in anger.

"No, unfortunately it is not," Booth growled low in his throat.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Brennan demanded suddenly getting angry at being left out of the loop.

"From the looks of it, they did not count his trip to Maluku as a breaking of his contract. They did not give him a medical discharge but an medical leave. So, according to them he still has six months left of duty to the Army. The military deems him to have a few more weeks of medical leave. His DD214's are incomplete," Cam explained.

"That means they see you as being physically able to complete your time?" Brennan said her eyes getting dark.

"Yes," Booth growled.

"They also did not count your mission to Maluku. Even though it was not what was described in your contract?" Brennan queried

"Yep," Booth said in a clipped tone.

"Which means they are going to send me back to that sandbox," Booth growled closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Brennan's face went pale. Walking on shaky legs, she made her way to her desk and sat down. Taking a deep breath Brennan growled and stood up. Grabbing her messenger bag, she walked to the door, snatched the papers from Cam and stormed out of the lab. The group stood in stunned amazement.

"Oh hell, Bren's on the war path. U.S. Army, look out," Angela murmured.

"Booth, you may want to go with her," Hodgins suggested, breaking Booth from his staring. Booth shook himself and quickly caught up with Brennan as she was starting her car.

"Booth, do you have your social security card with you?" Brennan snarled now completely ticked.

"Yes," Booth said calmly, interested to see what she was about to do.

"Do you have a copy of your contract that you signed last year?" Brennan asked with her jaw clenched.

"I do. But, I have no idea where it is," Booth admitted. Brennan slammed the car into gear and left the Jeffersonian with a squeal of tires. Booth's eyebrows rose into his hairline at her driving.

"Bones, what exactly are you doing?"

"We're taking a trip," Brennan snarled. Skidding to a stop in front of her apartment, she snatched the keys from the ignition. Which she needed because her apartment keys were on that ring.

"I'll be right back," Brennan said in low tone.

She quickly made her way into the building and up to her apartment. Slamming in the door, she rushed to the bedroom. Grabbing a carry-on, she threw overnight essentials for her and Booth into the bag. Slamming back out of the apartment, she pulled out her phone. Calling Cam, she let her know that she would be back tomorrow or the day after. Dialing again, she called Hacker to let him know that something had come up and Booth would be back the day after tomorrow.

Striding back out to the car, she threw the carry-on in the back seat. She climbed into the driver's seat and drove with fierce determination to Dulles. Walking to the ticket counter, she purchased two tickets to Missouri. Grabbing Booth's hand, she pulled him to the gate.

"Bones, slow down, baby," Booth said in a soothing tone.

"Our plane leaves in thirty minutes. We need to make the flight," Brennan said firmly.

"What exactly are we doing?" Booth asked her in curiosity.

"We are going to get copies of your military records," Brennan stated.

"Bones, I have to fill out a SF 180 and mail it in to get those," Booth said with a frown.

"No! We're going to the offices. We are getting them today," Brennan growled.

"Bones, I don't think it works like that," Booth said in a low tone. Brennan continued pulling him to the gate. They boarded the plane and sat down in first class.

"Booth, if I have to call in every favor I have, we will get copies of those records. Either today or first thing tomorrow," Brennan growled.

Two hours later, the plane touched down and the passengers disembarked. Walking to the rental counter, Brennan rented a car.

"Bones, did you seriously just rent a mustang convertible?" Booth asked his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, I know you like sports cars and I like convertibles. So this is a compromise," Brennan grinned as they got into the car.

Brennan turned on the onboard GPS and entered the National Personnel Records Center. A few moments later, the GPS beeped and Brennan began to drive towards the building.

"Bones, you know this is above and beyond," Booth said with a small smile. Brennan looked over at Booth.

"I am not going to let them send you back to Afghanistan. The last time you went there, you died Booth. Yes, you are alive but your heart stopped. I will not let them do that do you again. I have pull and one way or another your military career is over," Brennan said with a catch in her voice. Booth looked over and saw a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"Bones, baby," Booth said softly.

Pulling into the parking space Brennan got out of the car. Booth climbed out and put the top up, rolled up the windows. Brennan hit the key fob and locked the doors. Booth reached out as she stalked past and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to his chest after swinging her around to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see what's on the list for tomorrow. Grinning at the ceiling, men named george, empty jars, paperwork, kisses, loud bangs, meetings, conditions.**

**A/N2: Okay I know it seems like a lot of lead up but there is information that is necessary in these chapters and you'll see why as the story moves along. There are people being introduced that you'll see again. I'm laying the foundation ).**


	3. Empty Jars

Disclaimer: I don't own it Fox and Hart Hanson do. So my writing is all their fault!

**jsboneslover: yeah a little AU on the healing thing but for a full fracture of the skull it can take up to five years to full heal. I didn't want to make them wait that long.**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! And alert adds, I see you lurkers and appreciate ya'll too. My mom couldn't believe it when I showed her the reviews and adds! =) Made my day course they always do. On a side note...any Marines out there the insult contained herein is not directed at you =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Empty Jars<strong>

"Bones, a lot of people die there. A lot of men die serving their country," Booth said.

"But they are not you and I do not love them," Brennan said, gritting her teeth. Booth squeezed her a little tighter and let out a sigh.

"Now let's go get your paper work," Brennan said with a small smile.

Booth nodded and followed her into the building. Glancing at the directory, she made her way to the elevators. Riding up to the second floor, they exited the elevator when the doors opened. Striding forward, Brennan stopped in front of the desk and patiently waited for the man at the desk to look up.

Booth carefully watched the Marine behind the desk intentionally ignore Brennan. Booth began to chuckle as he realized this was a battle of wills and the private behind the desk was going to lose. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets, rocked back on his heels, looked at the ceiling and grinned.

"Booth, why are you grinning at the ceiling?" Brennan asked in confusion as she looked over at Booth.

"Bones, I am grinning because I know you're going to win this battle of wills. I am waiting for the private to realize it," Booth said slowly continuing to grin. The private's head snatched up at Brennan's use of Booth's name.

"Booth? As in Sergeant Major Seeley Booth? The sergeant that got shot in the head two months ago and lived to tell the tale?" The private sputtered out, looking at Booth as if he were some sort of god. Brennan looked at the private with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there another Seeley Booth?" Brennan asked the man with interest.

"He wasn't being that literal, Bones. He knows it's me," Booth said with a smug grin.

"So, if you're Sergeant Booth, then that means you are...Dr. Brennan," the private grinned at her.

Brennan groaned as she cut her eyes to Booth. Booth just whistled between his teeth and laughed in amusement.

"What can I do for you two today?" The private asked politely with a smile.

"I need to fill out a SF 180. I need a copy of my records, all of my records," Booth said.

"After you fill out the SF 180, it will take up to 180 days to receive the copies of your records," the private said automatically.

"Is there anything that will speed up the process?" Booth asked out of pure curiosity.

"An order from a five star general," the private said, smirking. Brennan laughed pulled her phone from her pocket, accessed the internet, did a quick search, then smiled. As she began pressing numbers, Booth began to laugh.

"Hi George, this is Tempe," Brennan said in a casual voice.

"Yes, I know it's been a while. How is your son? That's good. I called because I need a favor. Yes, we are trying to get copies of Booth's military records. Oh James told you about Booth? Interesting. They told us that it would take 180 days. When I asked if anything would speed it up, I was told an order from a five star general. You wouldn't happen to know one would you?" Brennan said as a smirk spread across her face.

"Yes, I know that. No, it's Booth's fault. He has been helping the evolution process. Okay, I will see you when I get back. Thank you," Brennan said, smiling as she hung up the phone.

"Bones, you are a very scary person. You know that right?" Booth said, chuckling under his breath.

Brennan grinned then looked at her watch. A moment later the phone rang. The private answered the phone, his face going pale. His mouth opened and closed at random intervals.

"Yes, sir. I will, sir. Right away, sir," the private stuttered out. Booth leaned over pulled Brennan against his side and kissed her temple.

"I should have warned you, private, with Bones, if you ask her for it, she will get it," Booth laughed. Brennan looked at the private and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Anything else? A paper signed by any of the Ambassadors? The President maybe?" Brennan asked in a superior tone.

"He just needs to fill out his SF 180's," the private growled out.

"Hmmm Marines are 'jarheads'; empty jars would be my guess. I guess that is why Jared got upset about being called one," Brennan mused thoughtfully.

Booth burst into rolling laughter almost messing up the form he had begun filling out. The private glared at Brennan, who just smiled and winked at him. Brennan looked over Booth's shoulder and pointed to his birth date.

"Did you lie to me about your birthday Booth?" Brennan asked her eyebrows climbing. Booth cut his eyes to her then went back to filling out his paper work.

"You inverted the numbers on your social security number, right here," Brennan pointed out. Booth growled at her, pulled out his wallet and looked at his social security card.

"Ha! You are WRONG," Booth crowed, showing her his social security card.

"Then the FBI has miss keyed your social security number. You will have to correct that as soon as possible. You should know it is a Federal offense to use an incorrect social security number. The IRS could..." Brennan said calmly. Booth jerked his head towards her and she paused. The private watched in silent amusement at the two.

"I looked you up, remember? I have near photographic memory," Brennan said smugly.

Booth finished his paperwork and handed it to the private behind the desk. Taking the paperwork to the back office, he found the proper file pulled it up on the computer and began to print. Holy crap this guy was a force to be reckoned with the private thought with a gulp. Grabbing the stack of papers, he took them out to the waiting duo. He set them in front of Booth and watched as Brennan picked them up, skimmed them then frowned.

"There are a lot of pages missing," Brennan stated with authority.

"You do not have the necessary clearance to view those documents," the private said with a sneer. He knew she would not have the necessary clearance. She was after all only a civilian. Grinning, Booth stepped back and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Okay, what forms would I need to fill out if I did have the clearance? If I did have the clearance would the rest of his file be released to me? " Brennan asked in an annoyed tone.

"This one and yes the rest of his file would be," the private said, placing the form in front of her.

Brennan quickly filled out the form and gestured for Booth to sign his approval for her to access his file. Booth scrawled his signature and Brennan pushed the paper at the private. Picking up the paper, the private skimmed it and frowned. Having never seen a clearance code like this one, he picked up the phone and dialed the corporal.

The corporal came walking out; irritation written on his features at the interruption of his work. Taking the paper from the private's hand, the corporal skimmed it then took the paper back into the same office that the private had just come from. A few moments later, he returned with a sealed manila envelope and handed it to Brennan.

"I'm sorry about that. We don't often see that kind of clearance around here," the corporal apologized with a smile. Brennan opened the file glanced through the contents then smiled.

"Thank you," Brennan said. Turning around, she and Booth left the floor leaving the stunned pair behind them.

"What the heck kind of security code is that?" the private whispered in curiosity.

"The kind you don't ask about," his corporal responded.

"So, where to now Bones?" Booth asked her with a smile on his face.

"Home," Brennan said.

"You paid all this money to fly to St. Louis to get paperwork?" Booth said in absolute stunned amazement.

"Yes, there are always ways to get around irrational, stupid bureaucracy, especially when you have money," Brennan smirked at Booth. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his lips. When the elevator dinged, they left the building and headed back to the Mustang. Holding the keys out she jiggled them at Booth, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll let you drive back to the airport," she teased with a grin. Booth's smile widened. He really did like that he was the only one to get to see this side of her. Stalking toward her with a predatory look in his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her. While her mind was absorbed in the kiss, Booth reached up to the hand holding the keys and snatched them from her.

"Booth, I was offering. You didn't need a distraction to get them," Brennan said with a smile on her slightly swollen lips.

"Yeah, but Bones, this way was much more fun," Booth grinned.

Brennan laughed and got in on the passenger's side. Booth got in the driver's side and started the car. Hitting a few buttons on the GPS, he followed the directions and drove back to the airport. Walking to the ticket counter, Brennan purchased two return tickets. Two hours later, their plane touched down at Reagan National Airport.

"Are you sure you called Angela?" Booth fretted as they walked through the airport.

"Yes, she did in fact call me, Studly," Angela sassed out from behind him.

Booth stopped and turned to see Angela and Hodgins standing behind him. Angela held up the keys and jiggled them at Booth. A low rumble followed by a loud bang rattled the windows in the airport. Booth looked around and the four of them began to rush for the door, moving quickly through the crowd of people. Even moving quickly it took them ten minutes to get across the airport terminal. As they reached the doors, Brennan's phone began to ring.

"Brennan. George? Yes, that's fine, I'll be right there." Brennan hung up her phone and looked at Booth.

"I need you to drive me to the Pentagon," Brennan said with a blank look on her face.

Angela's mouth fell open and Hodgins let out a dark chuckle. Booth sighed and they followed Angela to the cars. Booth and Brennan climbed into the Mercedes and Booth pulled out into the D.C. traffic. Driving just over the speed limit, they reached the Pentagon in five minutes. Entering the lobby, Brennan stopped at the desk and spoke with the man behind the counter. Turning away from the counter, she approached Booth.

"I have a meeting with George and you don't have the security clearance. Take my car and go to the Hoover and wait for me there. I'll call you when I'm done," Brennan said, lightly kissing his lips. Booth nodded then turned around and left the Pentagon lobby. Walking to the parking lot, he stopped for a moment. Pulling out his phone, he sent one text.

**Booth: I love you baby**

**Brennan: I love you too. Now go to the Hoover =)**

Booth laughed, Angela must have taught her about emoticons. Getting into her Mercedes, he drove to the Hoover. Arriving at the Hoover, Booth parked Brennan's car then rode the elevator up to his floor. As he strode off the elevator, he was greeted by calls.

"Booooothhhh. Welcome back, man." Booth waved his fingers in a salute and walked to his office.

Opening his door, he sat down at his desk. Something wasn't right, his gut was screaming. Picking up the phone, he dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey, Cam. Yeah, I just dropped Bones off at the Pentagon. I'd have the van and all available hands ready to go. No, I don't have anything substantial," Booth sighed. He looked out over the bullpen as he hung up the phone.

**Washington D.C: Pentagon**

Brennan followed the young man down a hallway through four sets of doors and down another hallway. He opened a door and paused as she was patted down. They took her messenger bag and looked through it. Handing her the wallet from her bag, he held out his hand.

"I need your phone, Ms. Brennan," the man said politely.

"Just one moment then and it's Dr. Brennan," Brennan said, hitting speed dial 1.

"Booth, I'm turning over my phone at the Pentagon. Don't come charging in to rescue me if I don't answer the phone," Brennan said with a smile.

The man waiting for the phone began to choke as he tried to swallow his laugh. Hanging up the phone, she turned it off then handed it to the young man. He ushered her through a door into a plain room with nothing in it. Brennan leaned against the wall and stared into the camera in the top corner of the room. Raising one eyebrow, she smirked at the camera.

Finally, she heard the door on the wall click and open. The person on the other side gestured for her to come out of the room. Brennan stepped into the hallway and waited.

"Follow me," the young woman said abruptly. Brennan followed the woman down the hall and into an office.

"Through here," the woman gestured. When Brennan entered the room there were four men sitting at a table talking in low tones.

"Temperance, I'm glad you could make it so quick," General Carter said, standing and walking towards her.

"George, what am I doing here?" Brennan asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes, General Carter, what is she doing here?" one of the men asked in an almost sneering tone. Brennan's back stiffened and her eyes began to glow with what Booth would call an unholy light. General Carter turned to the men in the room to make introductions.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is Brigadier General Stuart Dagg. He is the commanding general of the Military Police. That is Colonel Evan MacAllister base commander of Fort Myers and that is Lieutenant Colonel Luke Tailor the Provost Marshal of Fort Myers. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist, consultant to the homicide division of the FBI, author and all around genius," General Carter said.

"Again, sir, what is she doing here?" Tailor asked in a respectful tone.

"We have more than half a dozen dead bodies; you don't know who they are and she will be able to tell us. She works at the best lab in the world and is going to help you solve this case," General Carter said with thundering authority.

"George, does this involve the person discussed at our meeting a few weeks ago?" Brennan said scrunching her face up in irritation.

"We don't know, Temperance. We are hoping you can help tell us that," Carter said with a smile. Brennan glanced at her watch. Sitting down, she looked around for a pad and paper.

"I have conditions," Brennan said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh me oh my what oh what could her conditions be? And what in the world has she gotten herself into? Find out tomorrow when we read about: her conditions, the CID, Rhianna, Brennan's got a gun *singing*, Gummy worms and granola bars, McDonalds, and immaculate collections.**

**Again thank you for the awesome reviews and popcorn popping ;-). Please leave some more reviews. It's that little button/link that says review**


	4. Immaculate Collection

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones..just playing with Hart Hanson/Kathy Reichs characters.

**Xylarisa: Soldier Booth is hawt...**  
><strong>Jennyelf: Yeah please don't mention it. It was just to easy ;-)<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Huh thunderous lol I guess in this chapter everything will come to a screaming halt =P<strong>  
><strong>Azkadellia: I'm really glad you liked them =). Wait no more the next chapter is here. LOL and Chapter five will be here tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Yeah I wasn't sure on Booth's clearance and didn't remember it being mentioned in the show. So, I just ran with this one.<strong>  
><strong>Lilu004: No worries, as long as I can get the jist we're good =). I only leave you hanging for a day or if everyone gets really upset then for half a day.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Are you buckled in?<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Immaculate Collection<strong>

Tailor snorted and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What are they?" Carter asked calmly. The Temperance Brennan he remembered would have been more tactless. Henderson was right; this Booth person had changed her.

"I use my people and my facilities at the Jeffersonian. I have no problem working with Criminal Intelligence Division but all scientific calls are made by me or my people. Booth gets whatever FBI he deems necessary and we get security. This is normally Booth's area of expertise but he's not here. Upgrade on security clearance for Booth, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins and Angela Montengro-Hodgins," Brennan said.

"And why would we use your people and your facilities?" Dagg asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Because, General Dagg, my people are geniuses and my equipment is better. I know for a fact that we get the option to buy our equipment from the Cantilever Group first," Brennan stated, staring the general in the face. The Brigadier General began sputtering and fussing.

"That's fine, Temperance," Carter said.

"Now before I call and ask Dr. Saroyan for the team, explain what exactly I am doing," Brennan said. A pad and pen were set down next to her.

"At 1300, a bomb went off at the Intelligence Building at Fort Myers. We do not know who did it. How they did it. Or why they did it," Carter said.

"Body count?" Brennan said, writing down information in some language none of the men had seen.

"You can't write this information down. It might fall into the wrong hands," Tailor blustered. Brennan looked up at him as if he were stupid.

"This information will either be in my hands or in my bag. As I am one of six people in the United States who can read and write Ancient Sumerian, the information is perfectly safe. They would have to take the paper from me by force and Booth gets gun happy when people touch me," Brennan stated.

"Trigger happy, Temperance. The term is trigger happy," Carter corrected her with a smile.

"Gentlemen, I called her here because she is the best. She has done work for us before. Temperance, we are unsure of the body count. We do not know how many were in the building at the time," Carter said sternly but softening his voice as he directed his comment to Brennan.

"George, someone will need to call Deputy Director Sam Cullen and inform him of the situation. I need to call Dr. Saroyan. You need to keep your men off the crime scene and I can have the Jeffersonian crew there within the hour," Brennan said, standing up. General Carter nodded then ushered her out the door. Brennan turned towards Carter and looked up at him without a frown.

"George, I need you to look into Booth's discharge. For some reason he is out on medical leave instead of discharged," Brennan said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll look into it and see what can be done. If nothing else I can slow the paper work down until I figure out what can be done if anything," Carter told her.

Brennan nodded, turned on her heel and made her way to the exit. Leaving the Pentagon was much easier than getting into the building, Brennan thought as she left the building and hailed a cab.

**Washington D.C.: The Hoover**

Booth sat at his desk, staring around, wondering what Brennan was getting herself into this time when he heard his name bellowed from the general direction of the Deputy Directors office.

"Booth, get your ass in my office now," Cullen bellowed. Booth stood up and walked swiftly to Cullen's office.

"Sir?" Booth asked tentatively, looking at Cullen's face. Cullen slammed the door and turned on Booth.

"I don't even have you back to work for twenty four hours and your partner has taken over a situation that leaves me without you, the Jeffersonian team, and however many agents you decide you want or need," Cullen growled at Booth.

Booth's eyes went wide and he growled in irritation. Hadn't he done enough for the freaking military? And now she's got him involved in something else.

"Now get your ass to Fort Myers. Dr. Brennan will meet you there," Cullen blustered.

**Washington D.C: The Jeffersonian**

"Dr. Saroyan," Cam answered her phone.

"Okay. Yes, we'll be ready to roll in ten minutes," Cam said. Standing up, Cam walked out into the lab.

"Everyone grab your gear. We have a case and it's all hands on deck. Hodgins, Wendell, Clark, Daisy, and Fisher you're going. Be at the van in ten minutes. Angela, you stay here but you'll be on this case as well," Cam barked out.

Walking back into her office, she gathered the gear and supplies she would need. Brennan strode through the door and directly to her office. Saying nothing, she gathered her jump suit and walked back into the lab.

"We're going to be working with the CID so we'll need extra jumpsuits," Brennan said.

Cam's eyes went wide at the mention of the CID. Nodding, she walked into the supply closet and grabbed several boxes of folded jumpsuits emblazoned with the Jeffersonian logo. The team climbed into the van and Brennan pulled it out into traffic.

Thirty minutes later, the van pulled to a stop in front of the gates to Fort Myers. The men at the gate were trying to keep the press from entering and Brennan was trying not to run the reporters over. Finally, pulling to stop Brennan looked around. A man stepped up next to her window.

"You are the Jeffersonian team?" Brennan nodded a yes.

"We need to check your identifications," the man stated.

"If you step into the van it will be easier," Brennan stated, indicating the door on the side of the van. Hodgins heard the man knock on the door and opened it for him.

The man quickly checked their identifications then climbed out of the van. Opening the gates, he waved them through after giving Brennan directions. Brennan pulled in next to the rubble of the building. Getting out, she surveyed the scene. As she was looking around, she heard a car pull up.

Looking over, Brennan saw Booth parking her Mercedes. Turning back to look at the scene, she saw that there was a back corner wall still standing, scorched. Other than that, there were pieces of the building and everything in it, flung in every direction. The smell of burnt flesh and paper hung in the air. A corporal came striding over to where Brennan was standing.

"Excuse me, you need to leave the area, right now," he barked at them. Brennan clenched her jaw and glared at the corporal.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute. This is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth," Brennan said calmly, pointing over her shoulder at Booth who was approaching her from behind.

"I don't care who you are. You need to leave," the corporal barked.

"You should have been informed that the CID will be working with the Jeffersonian on this," Brennan stated, giving the man an even stare. Turning, Brennan began to go to the van when the corporal stepped in front of her to stop her, Booth let out a low laugh.

"I need to speak with the highest ranking officer here," Brennan stated firmly. The corporal reached his hand toward her.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you, corporal," Booth warned.

The corporal glared at the man standing behind the irritated woman. Brennan paused at the sound of a child's shriek. She knew that shriek all too well, her eyes went wide. She turned in a circle, trying to find the source of the sound. Brennan spotted what she was looking for and began to run.

Booth was right at her heels and the corporal not far behind him. She approached an SUV surrounded by soldiers and saw the rear door open with a man standing near it yelling at the child inside.

"STOP NOW!" Brennan yelled at the top of her lungs. The man near the door turned to look at her with a glare. Checking his uniform and determining he was a private, she returned his glare. Shoving her way through the ring of soldiers, she approached the vehicle.

"Rhianna, talk to me," Brennan called out in a rhythmic voice. The child stopped screaming at the sound of Brennan's voice. Brennan slowly approached the door of the vehicle and gestured for the private to step back.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you need to leave right now," he barked. Immediately the child inside began to scream again. Brennan let out a sigh and glared at the man.

"Rhianna is autistic, she suffers from severe to mild global developmental delays. You have interrupted her routine and you are frightening her. Please step away from the vehicle before she starts trying to hurt herself," Brennan said in a low tone. The man grimaced at Brennan, who let out a groan of frustration.

"Bones, what is going on?" Booth asked quietly.

"Rhianna is George's granddaughter. I need you to take my phone and call him, the last number I received a call from. Tell him Rhianna is here and that I am dealing with the situation, but he needs to have Janine come get her," Brennan said in the same low tone. Booth felt a shudder run through his body. This was just a little on the creepy side. Brennan stepped back and reached across Booth's body. Snatching his gun from the holster, she pointed it at the private.

"Get away from that girl, right now," Brennan ordered.

"Bones, that is not a good idea. Give me the gun," Booth counseled. He had taken her cell phone from her hand and dialed a return call from the last incoming number. He stood there his face pink because he had let her sneak under his guard.

"Hi, George? Yes, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I am standing here with Dr. Temperance Brennan. She wants me to tell you Rhianna is here, that she is handling it, but you need to get Janine here to get Rhianna," Booth said in low tone.

"Is it bad, Agent Booth?" A voice asked in a low tone.

"Umm well, Bones, seems to think that Rhianna has started hurting herself," Booth said hesitantly. Booth watched as the private backed away from Brennan as she approached the vehicle.

"Shit. And Temperance has it under control?" George asked in a smooth voice.

"Ahh well, you could say she is trying to take control of the situation by force," Booth choked out.

"Can you get the name of the person causing her trouble please?"

"Excuse me, private. What is your name?" Booth called to the private who was backing away from a slowly encroaching Brennan.

"Charleson, I am Private First Class Charleson," the man said nervously.

"George, his rank is PFC and his name is Charleson," Booth said into the phone.

"Okay, give me a moment," George said. Booth heard some shuffling then orders on the other side of the phone. He heard someone address General Carter then he heard George reply. Booth's mouth fell open and he started choking on the air he was trying to inhale.

"Damn it, Bones, you could have warned me," Booth growled at her.

"You would have been nervous. Logically, the more relaxed you are, the easier it will be to relax the situation," Brennan said, gently pushing the door closed to a crack with her back to the door.

"Janine will be there in about half an hour. Please tell Temperance that," George said smoothly.

"Yes sir, General Carter," Booth stuttered out. Booth heard the general laugh on the other end of the phone.

"I see you figured me out. Henderson told me about you, Sergeant Major Booth," the general said.

"Special Agent, sir," Booth corrected. Brennan let out a chuckle and the private eyeing her took a step forward.

"I wouldn't do that private. She is a skilled marksman with hunting licenses in four states," Booth called out.

"Dear Lord, who the hell gave her a gun," the general blustered.

"She got the drop on me and took mine. I trusted her. I know better," Booth admitted as his cheeks began to turn pink again.

"Hrmm, Special Agents getting their guns stolen. Very interesting," the general laughed. Booth stared at Brennan, whose arm had started to get tired. Just then the radio behind them began to crackle.

"Stand down, Private Charleson! Stand down NOW!"

The orders came roaring through the radio and all the soldiers dropped their weapons and stepped back. Brennan walked back to Booth and took the phone from his hands. Reaching across him again, she put his gun back in the holster.

"George, you'll need to have Janine bring the Barbie bandages. Yes, it looks like she's been scratching. Right now, she's by herself in the car, I'm getting ready to try to talk to her. Yes, I know that. I'll make sure she's safe," Brennan flipped the phone closed, ending the call.

"Booth, I need you to get my bag please," Brennan said as she walked over to the SUV.

Going back to the van, Booth climbed in and looked for her messenger bag. Locating the bag, he returned to the circle of men. Booth growled causing a few of them to step back, as he carried Brennan's bag to her. Brennan took the bag and dug around inside. Pulling out a pack of crackers, she laid them on the roof of the SUV, then a granola bar, then a bag of gummy worms.

"There they are," Brennan grumbled.

"Heeeyyyy, how long have you been carrying those," Booth fussed at her. Laughing, she smiled at him then opened the bag.

"I've been carrying food in my bag since I started working with you and your metaphorical bottomless pit," Brennan said.

"Nice use of the term, baby," Booth said with a smile.

"Yeah, Angela taught me that one," Brennan said. Putting her finger to her lips, indicating she wanted silence, she opened the door. Brennan's eyes softened at the sight of the eight year old child rocking back and forth in the back seat.

"Rhianna, count with me," Brennan coaxed.

"One," a small voice said inside the SUV. Brennan handed her a gummy worm for the number one. Booth's heart almost broke at the sound of the frightened child.

"Two," Brennan said in an encouraging voice. She held out another gummy worm to the child.

"NO!" The young girl's voice shrieked from inside the SUV. Booth was stunned at Brennan's motherly instincts. And to think she had thought she wasn't good with children. A string of babbling in a frantic tone came from the SUV. Brennan stood watching the child with confusion on her face.

"Booth, I need you to open the back of the vehicle and get the bag that is back there," Brennan said in an even tone.

Booth walked to the back of the SUV and slowly opened the hatch. Looking around, he saw a pink colored Barbie backpack. Pulling it out, he gently closed the hatch and walked around to where Brennan was standing. Brennan took the bag and began to dig in the bag.

"Bones, what is going on exactly," Booth said in low soothing tone, not wanting to upset the girl in the backseat.

"Rhianna has autism. Her verbal, fine motor and socialization skills are severely delayed," Brennan explained in the same voice.

Pulling out what looked to be a book of some type. It looked like a plastic binder with lengths of velcro the pages inside. There were small squares with pictures velcroed to the strips. Booth saw the little girl and his heart melted. She was a small dark, curly haired child with large brown eyes. Booth could see the scared look in the girls eyes and grimaced. Brennan watched as Rhianna flipped through the book. She pulled one of the squares from the book and handed Brennan card. Looking at the card, she smiled.

"You and Booth are very alike in food choices," Brennan said to the little girl with a grin. Booth smiled when he saw a grin skitter across the little girl's face. Brennan watched calmly as the little girl buckled her seatbelt.

"Is there a McDonald's on base?" Brennan asked Charleson over her shoulder.

"Two blocks that way," Charleson answered as he pointed.

Brennan closed the truck door and glanced at her watch. Walking to the back of the truck, she got on her knees and felt around up under the bumper. Booth stood behind her with a salacious grin on his face. He heard several people around him chuckle at the look on his face. Clucking her tongue, she pulled down a metal key holder. Pulling it open, she retrieved the key. She walked to the Jeffersonian van and approached the van.

"You guys will have to start without me. Complete sterile gathering techniques. I need to take care of Rhianna until Janine gets here," Brennan said in a firm tone. Turning back around, she glanced at the Jeffersonian team.

"Immaculate collection everyone, grab what we need. We need numbered grids set up," Brennan said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow we'll see: a trip to McDonalds, Booth gagging at food, Rwanda, stealing french fries, a federal pissing match, tape, bureaucratic bs, defiance, more tape, lights, coffee and a chirping phone.**

**I should say this now. My son has autism and it has been an educational experience. One thing to remember when dealing with autism is that if you know a child with autism that you know ONE child with autism. No two children with autism are alike. Anyway, I'll try to post earlier tomorrow =) I got to sleep in today lol.**  
><strong>Reviews are awesome and I love it when you leave them so please do!<strong>


	5. It's What Women Do

Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer about Bones here

**JohnDeere1956: Aww Thanks =) No pressure for upcoming stories or anything ;-P**  
><strong>Nertooold54: Yeah unfortunately people's misconceptions are their worst enemies<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: LOL I think you were the only one that caught that. I couldn't resist<strong>  
><strong>Lilou04: Nope took Spanish in high school and college. Seemed more logical given the local population of spanish speaking people.<strong>  
><strong>archerblad3: I had the perfect image in my head while writing that (and several other) scenes. Husband thought I was nuts when I'd randomly laugh while writing =)<strong>  
><strong>jsboneslover: The show hints several times at her dark past but never specifies. Left me some room to play with =)<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I listened to my husband when he was still in the AF and I got the picture that to achieve certain ranks you generally had to have visual knowldege of your own rectum.<strong>  
><strong>love allways: Expect one everyday =)<strong>  
><strong>Azkadellia: Tada here you go. Next Chapter =)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - It's What Women Do<strong>

Hodgins went back to the van and pulled out a bag Booth had never seen. Hodgins pulled out surgical caps and tape. Booth watched as the team went into the van and came out wearing surgical caps and gloves. Walking to Brennan, they waited as she taped their gloves and boots. When she was finished, she turned to Booth.

"Booth we're going to McDonald's. Are you coming?" Brennan asked with a grin on her face knowing that he would.

She turned and walked back to the SUV. When Booth climbed into the passenger's seat, he heard the little girl humming a tuneless song. Brennan got in and began to drive in the direction the private had pointed. When they arrived, Booth heard a happy, "Dee Dees" from the back seat. Brennan grinned, got out of the vehicle then walked to the door next to the truck. Booth got out and watched as Brennan stood next to the door as if waiting for something.

Three knocks sounded from the inside of the door. Brennan opened the door and Rhianna jumped out onto the ground. Booth watched as she began to skip up to the doors. Brennan stayed two or three steps behind the little girl. When Booth went to step ahead of Brennan she put her hand out in front of his stomach to stop him.

"She doesn't like large groups of people or to feel surrounded. We only have to stay close enough to make sure she doesn't get hurt," Brennan advised him.

They entered the restaurant and followed Rhianna to the counter. Rhianna pointed to a menu on the counter. The girl behind the counter nodded and rang up what Rhianna wanted. Rhianna then walked to a table over in the corner and sat down. Brennan stepped forward to the counter. Booth kept an eye on the little girl sitting at the table by herself.

"You know what you want Booth?"

"Yeah, double quarter pounder with cheese, large fries and a chocolate milk shake," Booth spouted off. Brennan groaned at the amount of food he was ordering.

"And I'll have a cup of ice cream and a medium fry," Brennan ordered. Booth's raised an eyebrow at her, she just smiled.

"Anything else?"

"No, that will be it," Brennan said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some folded cash.

Paying the cashier, they waited and when their food was ready they carried it to the table. Booth and Brennan sat on one side of the table and Rhianna on the other. Booth watched in fascination as Rhianna lined her chicken nuggets up end to end, then lined up one of each sauce side by side. She then began to line up her french fries one next to the other. Booth turned to look at Brennan and almost gagged.

"Bones, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Booth said, as he watched her dip her french fries in her ice cream. Booth picked up his burger and took a bite. While he chewed, he watched Rhianna eat in a methodical manner that seemed so foreign when compared to the way Parker ate.

"It's not polite to stare Booth," Brennan said, between bites of her french fry horror.

"I am observing," Booth said loftily.

"Well, stop observing," Brennan reprimanded.

"The great scientist stopping someone from observing," Booth teased.

"Rhianna is not a science experiment and you are not observing. You are staring at child with autism," Brennan pointed out. Booth returned to eating his food.

"How is it you know a five star general's granddaughter," Booth asked Brennan with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I met George while working in Rwanda. At the time he was only a colonel. We spent a lot of time together and I spent some of my time off with his family. When Jack got the news that Rhianna was autistic, George called me. He wanted to know if I knew the best people to help and if I could get them to help. So, I did. And Rhianna is now making great progress. I think this will set her back," Brennan said sadly, munching on her fries.

"So where is, Jack?" Booth asked Brennan watching her closely. She swallowed hard and jammed a french fry in the ice cream.

"Not now, Booth. I need to keep this locked up until we finish with the scene," Brennan said. Booth nodded shortly then turned his attention back to Rhianna. The little girl was methodically eating her french fries one by one. When she finished her french fries she scooted off the seat and pushed at Booth. Booth scooted closer to Brennan and Rhianna slid in next to him. Reaching out she began lining up his french fries. Brennan started laughing as she realized Rhianna was about to eat Booth's french fries.

"Booth she likes you. However, I should warn you that she is about to eat your french fries," Brennan said with a half smile.

"It's what women do! They steal your french fries," Booth muttered.

"Depending on the child, routine can be soothing and in Rhianna's case it is," Brennan said.

"You used to say you were no good with children. But look at what you did with Andy and look at you with Rhianna. You not only bond with a regular child but a disabled child as well," Booth said softly. Brennan snatched her head up.

"Rhianna is not disabled. Just because we do not understand how her mind works does not make her disabled. She perceives things differently and is in fact highly intelligent. She can do her multiplication tables, she can add any two numbers together including fractions. Her problem solving skills would metaphorically make your head spin," Brennan snapped. Booth looked up at her and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it," Booth said in apology. Brennan nodded her head and went back to eating. Rhianna had three french fries left when an older woman came rushing over to them.

"Temperance, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there," the woman said.

"Janine, hi," Brennan said with a smile.

"Looking at her face it doesn't look like it was a bad one," Janine said with a hopeful smile. Brennan's mouth turned down at the corners and Janine's eyes went wide with worry.

"She got to her legs," Brennan said softly.

Janine let out a sigh but shook her head acknowledging Brennan's statement. Booth waited while Janine moved Rhianna to the other bench to examine her legs. He stood up, grabbed the trash from his food, dropped the truck keys on the table and moved quietly away from the two women. Brennan shot him a grateful look and gestured for Janine to sit down. Booth strolled off towards the bathroom.

"Was Jack in that building?" Janine asked her eyes full of tears.

"Janine, I don't know. I haven't been to the scene yet. I will personally call you if I find something out," Brennan said, grasping the woman's hand.

Janine nodded then they all stood up. Brennan picked up the keys and followed Rhianna and Janine out to the car. Brennan walked to the SUV,opened the hatch, pulled out the pink Barbie bag and handed it to Janine. Janine smiled then turned to get into the car.

"I'll have George call you when he gets done with his meeting," Janine told Brennan.

"Okay, I'll probably be here all night," Brennan told her. Booth walked up behind Brennan and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Bones, Cam called. They need us back there," Booth said softly. Brennan nodded, smiled at Janine and turned back to the SUV. Climbing in, she waited as Booth got in the driver's side and pulled away.

"Are you okay, Bones," Booth asked in concern.

"Statistical probability is that Jack was in that building. If he needed to get something from his office, he would have left her in the locked SUV to keep her calm," Brennan said.

Booth winced at the thought of having to tell General Carter his son was dead. When they pulled back up to the scene it was complete chaos. There were people running all over the place, stepping on things, brushing things aside. Brennan let out a sigh and got out of the SUV. Walking over to where the Jeffersonian van was parked, Brennan climbed inside. Cam walked over to Booth and looked at him.

"This has turned into a Federal pissing match," Cam told him.

Booth looked over and saw two men arguing and men trampling the scene. He groaned as he realized that he was going to get no sleep. Brennan was going to get no sleep. The entire team was going to get no sleep. Brennan snapped her cell phone open, started punching numbers in the phone and waited. Booth cringed when she barked into the phone.

"George, do I have to be here? This government urinating match is making me angry. I could be doing something else like have sex!" Booth's mouth fell open and everyone in the vicinity stopped to watch her growl into the phone. Walking over to the corporal who was arguing with Cam, Brennan handed him the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" The corporal barked at her, Brennan's eyes narrowed and Booth waited for the explosion.

"You put it up to your ear and speak into it. Is the military seriously enlisting people this stupid?" Brennan barked, giving back as good as she got.

The corporal snatched the phone from her hand and barked into it. He immediately went three shades paler in the face and Brennan glowered at him. Tapping her foot, she waited while he spoke to the general. Handing her the phone back, he turned around and began barking orders. Putting the phone up to her ear, she spoke quickly with the general then hung up the phone.

Brennan reached in her bag and pulled out a hair tie and a bandana. Pulling her hair up into a rolled ponytail, she tied it off then covered her head with the bandana. Walking to the van, she stomped inside and grabbed a surgical cap from the counter. Pulling it on over her bandana, she tied it off. Turning to the sink, she scrubbed as if she were going into surgery. Pulling on a pair of gloves, she left the van and headed over to where Booth was standing.

"Can you please tape me up, Booth," Brennan said, holding up the tape. Booth took the tape from her and stepped closer. He taped the gloves over the edge of the jumpsuit then the top of her boots to the legs of her jumpsuit.

"You need to set up the police line and no one can cross it unless they are Jeffersonian or Army C.I.D. And the C.I.D.'s must be dressed as we are. George should be here to mediate in fifteen minutes or so. He also said a truck with our security should be arriving from Fort Meade in about twenty-five to thirty minutes," Brennan told him.

Leaning up, she placed a quick kiss on his mouth then did an about face and headed into the scene. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Seeing movement to his left, Booth jerked his head over to see two military policemen going through Brennan's car.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Booth barked in his best sergeant major tone. The MP's came to a complete stand still. Striding over to the two men, Booth went to take his file from one of the MP's hands. The soldier clutched the file not letting go.

"Sir, we were orders to search all vehicles surrounding the area," one of the MP's snapped.

"You cannot do that without a search warrant. I would suggest you let go of my file before I have you arrested. This is classified information to which you do not have access," Booth barked again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your signature is not the recipient's signature so you do not have the clearance for your file either," the military policeman said, giving Booth a patronizing smile.

"BONES!" Booth bellowed over his shoulder in anger.

"Booth, I'm working here," Brennan bellowed in return.

"I need you to come here or we will have a couple of MP's with my file," Booth called back, his jaw twitching in anger. Brennan stood up, dropped the evidence bag she had been holding and stalked towards the three men. Her eyes were snapping fire that caused all three men to flinch. Untaping her gloves, Brennan snapped them off as she approached them.

"Give me that file," Brennan snapped.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes, I am," Brennan shot back in anger.

"Do you have identification that corroborates this?" The MP asked with a straight face. Booth saw that Brennan was angry, very angry. Booth then heard a string of curse words flow from her mouth that made his mouth fall open.

"Temperance Brennan," Booth barked.

One of the MP's choked on his laughter at the words falling from her lips. She reminded him of several Navy Officers he was friends with. Stalking back to the van, Brennan began stripping off tape and items that would have to be replaced because of this incident. As she reached for the zipper on her suit, Booth remembered what she had said in Maluku.

"BONES! In the van before you do that," Booth said in a strangled voice. Flinging open the door to the van, Brennan began to change right there in front of the door. Clark's laugh rang out across the area at Brennan's obvious defiance of Booth's command. The squints winced when Brennan's back came into view. Booth heard a low 'holy hell' from one of the privates standing near him.

Turning around, he glared at them causing them to step back. Then she moved further in and came back out five minutes later carrying new gloves, a new cap, tape and her messenger bag. Her jump suit was only half way zipped up exposing more cleavage than was really proper. Booth began to ask for patience out loud when he heard the Criminal Intelligence Division unit begin to laugh at his loudly stated pleas.

"If you gentlemen would like to help gather evidence, then you may. There are jump suits, gloves, surgical caps, and tape in the van. However, you will have to work directly with one of the Jeffersonian personnel," Brennan called over her shoulder.

Pulling her wallet out, she handed it to the private. Verifying her information, he handed her the file. Holding out her hand, she waited for Booth to give her the keys. Booth dropped them in her palm and watched as she put the files in the trunk and locked the car. Returning to Booth, she dropped the keys back in his hand, then reached in her pocket and dropped her phone in his hand.

He dropped both items into his jacket pocket as he walked to the crime scene. Several of the men were gathered around the Jeffersonian van almost afraid to enter it. Brennan pushed by them and climbed into the van. Looking at each of the men in turn, she handed each of them a Jeffersonian jump suit that would fit them.

"Caps are on the counter, scrub up in the sink, gloves are on the counter. I'll tape you up when you are done. There is a grid marked out, alphabetical horizontally and numerical vertically on. All bags are to be labeled with the grid number and letters," Brennan told them, then grabbed the tape.

Standing next to the door, she taped each CID member in turn and pointed them to a Jeffersonian team member. When the last man was helping to collect evidence, Brennan rewrapped her hair in the bandana, then placed another surgical cap on her head. Stomping over to the sink, she began to scrub her hands. Drying them off, she slid her hands into another pair of gloves. When she turned around, she found Booth standing behind her holding a roll of tape. He wrapped the tape around her wrists and ankles.

"Hey," Booth said softly. Brennan looked up and grimaced at the look in his eyes.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. You need to be clear headed while doing this," Booth said.

"I know Booth. I have it under control, although I'm starting to get a headache," Brennan said with a frown. Looking out over the scene, she sighed then looked back to him.

"We're going to need lights, a lot of lights. This will probably take all night. Food, coffee, lots of coffee and not that military swill either," Brennan told him. Booth nodded jotted down what was needed then stepped out of her way. Booth's phone chirped from his pocket and he frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see what's on the menu for tomorrow...a condescending corporal, tree climbing, General Carter, security, her thing, his thing, lodging, conspiracy nuts, more tree climbing, and falling out of said tree.**  
><strong>AN2: I couldn't resist the french fry thing it was way to easy. And yes if it's easy I take the shot =P Sometimes you may think I'm wandering in my story but trust me my attention is-SQUIRRELL. It will all eventually come together and it's all about details ;-). **


	6. Falling Body Parts

Disclaimer:Dear Santa Claus, I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson does. I would really like to have it for Christmas. Sincerely yours, Diko

**Gottaluvem: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed my writing.**  
><strong>JohnDeere1956: Yeah I had to stop eating them I heard they were high in cholesterol ;-). Carter was kinda weird to write. He had to grandpa, friendfatherish, General and husband. He has a lot of facets and I hope I hit them all.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Booth starve yeah right =P<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: More nonsense to come<strong>

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Now onto Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Falling Body Parts<strong>

"Booth," he answered.

"Sir, I am not authorized to release that information. Yes it is that very thing," Booth said.

Flipping the phone closed, he rubbed the back of his neck. Booth stepped onto the van and grabbed several rolls of crime scene tape. When did I become a FBI forensic tech? Booth thought to himself as he began to mark off the crime scene. A corporal from the Criminal Intelligence Division walked over to Booth.

"How exactly, do you determine where the crime scene ends? You are, after all only, an investigator," the Corporal asked in a condescending tone. Booth glanced at his name tag and sighed.

"Reynolds, I have been working with the world's best forensic anthropologist for the last six years. You'd think after all that time the repetition of her standards would sink in correct? I also have worked with the FBI for over 12 years now. You'd think in all that time I might have learned something," Booth said in a sarcastic tone as he glanced up then continued to walk. Reynolds followed Booth as he moved around the perimeter.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to use the trees as the stopping point," Reynolds asked in confusion as Booth went past the tree.

"No, my partner would have my ass," Booth said, continuing to move.

"You mean the bitchy woman stomping around like she owns the place?" Reynolds asked with a irritated look on his face. Booth stopped and turned a glare on Reynolds.

"Yes, that would be Dr. Temperance Brennan and you'd be wise to show her the respect she deserves Corporal Reynolds," Booth snapped. Booth finished taping off the crime scene then went to stand near the tree. A plop landed on his shoulder. Looking at his shoulder, he grimaced. Putting fingers in the corners of his mouth he let out a shrill whistle.

"What do you want, Booth," Cam hollered across the crime scene.

"Who can climb a tree?" Booth called back with a small smile.

The Jeffersonian team looked from one to another shrugging. Brennan stood up and walked towards where Booth was standing. A specialist was following on her heels. Stopping when she reached Booth, she looked at him in question. He pointed up the tree, she looked up. Grabbing the bottom branch, she swung up into the tree causing Booth to chuckle. Pausing on the branch she looked down at the specialist standing next to Booth.

"Specialist Murphy please gather the evidence from Booth's shoulder and label it," Brennan called out. Booth narrowed his eyes and looked up into the tree. Murphy stepped forward and Booth turned his gaze on the man. Murphy paused unsure about getting any where near this man.

"Booth, stop being cranky and let the specialist gather the evidence," Brennan scolded good naturedly. With a sigh Booth stood still while the man gathered the glob on his shoulder that smelled suspiciously like barbequed meat.

When she reached the body in the tree, she pulled her recorder out and began recording pertinent information. Pulling a large red bag and a sharpie from her pocket, she wrote the information on the bag then put the pieces of the remains in the bag. Turning towards Reynolds Booth gestured him over. Reynolds approached and Booth pulled his note pad from his pocket.

"I'm going to need portable stadium lights probably six should do," Booth told Reynolds.

"I'll see what we can get. Do you think they'll be here that late?" Reynolds asked incredulously.

"Yeah, this team is very particular about their evidence gathering. They are also very thorough," Booth said. Sighing, he looked over at the road to see what, obviously, was the General's entourage pulling up next to the scene.

"Bones, are you going to come down out of that tree?" Booth called up to Brennan.

"In a minute Booth, I have some more pictures to take," Brennan said, continuing to document and collecting evidence from the tree.

"Sir, I can wait here to help her climb down," the specialist that had followed her over, offered. Looking at his name tag Booth chuckled.

"Specialist Murphy, I need you to have full use of both your hands. So, I'll wait here. She doesn't like to be touched," Booth advised. General Carter was making his way towards them with a confident stride. When Carter reached the tree the specialist snapped to attention.

"Where is Temperance," Carter barked out. Booth pointed up above his head causing the general to look up into the tree. Seeing Brennan scraping something from the tree Carter let out a sigh.

"Temperance, get down from that tree," Carter yelled.

"George, I am collecting evidence. You called me here because we are the best, so please allow me to do my job," Brennan returned in a calm tone.

Brennan began climbing down the tree. When she reached the bottom limb. she handed down the evidence bags to the specialist. Brennan swung down and hung by the lowest branch. Booth stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her waist helping her get to the ground. Straightening up, Brennan began to walk back towards the crime scene.

Booth watched as a truck rolled up and ten men jumped out. Booth let out a sigh of frustration. How many people did the Army need here? Carter looked over his shoulder and let out a huffed laugh.

"That's your security, Sergeant Major Booth," Carter told him.

"Sir, I'm no longer a Sergeant Major, I'm Special Agent Booth," Booth said a little stiffly. The general nodded and cocked his head.

"You look pretty good for someone who was shot in the head two months ago," Carter said thoughtfully. Booth's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned but he said nothing. Booth's right pocket began to ring, reaching in he pulled out the phone and glanced at the I.D.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. It's Bones' phone," Booth said, holding up his finger. Carter heard him answer.

"Hey, Angela. Yeah. We're going to need coffee and lots of it. Yeah, probably. Food, too. Pizza's probably your best bet. You're going to need your sleep. I've seen at least four so far. Yeah. Okay. Bye." Booth hung up and returned to the general.

"So you are Temperance's assistant then," Carter laughed.

"No, I'm her partner. At this moment, this is her thing. Later I'll do my thing. But for now whatever she needs, I'll get it for her," Booth said truthfully.

"Okay, so we need our CID in on this, Temperance and her team, security for the Temperance's team, and who else?" Carter asked looking around. It suddenly dawned on him which building had been blown up.

Booth glanced up as he heard a man approaching their place under the tree. He heard snarls, muttered comments, and general grousing. Looking, closer Booth saw a colonel approaching them. Carter glanced up and frowned.

"Shit. This is not good," Carter muttered. Booth looked in question at the General.

"MacAllister is a pain in the ass to work with and if you're not careful he'll fubar the whole thing," Carter said from the corner of his mouth as the Colonel approached them.

"Colonel Evan MacAllister this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. He is Dr. Brennan's partner," Carter introduced them. Booth shook MacAllister's hand with a nod. They stood discussing the situation when Carter said to them.

"No more than forty people need to be in on this. This needs to be kept low key."

"I haven't had time to review who I will be bringing in on this," Booth said thoughtfully.

"Your people will need to be moved here to the base for their own protection," MacAllister told Booth.

"Not going to happen," Booth said forcefully.

"Excuse me," Carter said not used to being told no.

"The squint squad work ungodly hours and getting on and off the base is difficult. Not only that, I can guarantee that your labs will not be up to their standards," Booth said with a frown. Carter began to stutter at Booth's statement.

"General, when the General Services Administration wanted information, they came to the Jeffersonian, not to this lab," Booth said in a quiet tone. Carter's eyes widened at Booth's statement.

"We will have to figure something out," Carter said. Booth's eyes began scanning the scene and he saw Hodgins doing some kind of happy dance. Sighing, Booth rubbed his temples and then his eyes popped open. Booth paused his thought process when he heard Brennan bark out.

"Techie, GET OFF MY CRIME SCENE!"

Booth snatched his head up and got a good look at his security team.

"Now, how did we end up with them?" Booth questioned as he looked at the two men. Carter let a small smile drift across his face.

"These are the same men who worked security in Maluku. I figured if they had already worked with Temperance they would either know how to deal with her or be smart enough to stay out of her way," Carter said.

Booth nodded in agreement and let a grin slide across his face. Booth stood thinking, where oh where could they stay that would have good security. The Jeffersonian? Oh, hell no he'd slept there before that was not happening again. A hotel? No, to many entrances, exits and was way to public. His eyes drifted over the crime scene as he thought. Hodgins stood up and Booth's face furrowed as he thought. That might work, maybe, probably. He'd have to ask.

"Excuse me, I may have a place that will work," Booth said as he walked away.

"Is he always this blasé about authority?" MacAllister questioned the general with a frown.

"I don't know him that well. So, I can't answer that but from his file I would say no. There's a lot going on here and he seems to be doing everything possible to keep the forensic team happy," Carter muttered. Booth had walked to the edge of the crime scene tape.

"Hodgins," Booth bellowed causing Hodgins to jerk his head up.

"What man? I'm working here," Hodgins called back.

"Come here a second," Booth called.

Hodgins grunted, stood up and walked to where Booth was standing. MacAllister watched as Booth spoke with the squint, both of them talking animatedly with their hands. Finally, they saw Booth pull Brennan's phone from his pocket, punch in some numbers then hold the phone up to the scientist's ear.

Hodgins spoke into the phone for a few minutes and then Booth flipped it closed. The two men spoke for a few more minutes then they both nodded. Booth turned around and started heading back towards MacAllister and Carter. Stopping when he reached them, Booth looked Carter in the eye.

"I have a secure location that can be kept safe by ten men," Booth said slowly.

"Where, at the geek's house?" MacAllister scoffed at Booth.

"Yes, that squint is Jack Hodgins," Booth said, waiting to see if the men could make the connection. Booth watched as Carter's eyes widened and then his mouth opened a little then snapped shut. He had read the file on the Jeffersonian team when Brennan demanded them. Jack Hodgins was on their watch list due to the conspiracy theories he posted on the internet. Since he was on the list they pulled up any and all information on him. He was the sole inheritor of the Cantilever group's majority stock.

"Hodgins gets first crack at items the Cantilever makes. Then lets them sell anything he doesn't use. Nothing he owns is ever sold on the market to anyone. Including security devices. Hodgins' conspiracy tendencies make him have several unknown escape routes from his home," Booth said with a smile. Carter thought about it for a moment.

"I'll have to ask the head of your security team," Carter said. Booth turned and let out a whistle. Everyone stopped and looked over at the three men standing there.

"Techie, who is in charge?" Booth called across the scene.

"Me or Legates," Techie called back.

"Then get your ass over here," Booth barked. Techie came at a shuffling run. Stopping short, he smartly saluted the general.

"Sarge?" Techie asked in confusion.

"How did I get stuck with you all as security?" Booth grunted, rolling his eyes upwards in a teasing manner.

"Corporal Briggs, Special Agent Booth has a suggestion for accommodations that are better for Temperance's team from the Jeffersonian than here on the base, but still secure. Booth believes that it can be secured with ten men. However, before we do that I need to know if you can do that," Carter said to Techie.

"Well if Sarge, I mean Agent Booth believes it can be done, then it can be done," Techie replied in a respectful manner, still at attention.

"At ease son," Carter said with a huffing laugh.

"There are times when it sucks to be a general. No one you work with is ever comfortable around you," Carter muttered.

"You really trust this conspiracy nut?" MacAllister sharply questioned Booth. Booth let out a low chuckle.

"He's not dangerous and his information has proven to be invaluable in the past," Booth said with a smile. Carter turned to Techie and gave him a stern glare.

"If this goes in the shitter it will fall on your shoulders. Are you ready to assume that responsibility?" Carter barked the question at Techie.

"Yes, sir," Techie barked his reply.

"Talk to Booth at a later time to arrange security. Dismissed," MacAllister growled at Techie.

Turning to the other two men, MacAllister sighed then asked.

"Are we done here?"

Booth thought a second and nodded. Carter turned and looked at MacAllister.

"It would seem so," Carter said shortly.

Booth's face relaxed and his eyes shot to the general who was staring up into the tree over their heads. Booth looked up and let out a sigh then a groan.

"Excuse me," Booth said walking away. Walking to the edge of the crime scene, he scanned the area and grimaced. They had only completed one of the blocks in the grid and there were already six bodies in bags. The evidence bags were piling up near the edge of the scene.

"BONES," Booth called out, scanning the area. Booth saw her frowning face pop up from behind a wall.

"What Booth?"

"You left the skull up in the top of the tree," Booth informed her. Grunting, she grabbed another bag and walked towards him. Carter looked at MacAllister with a questioning glance.

"Did he just call Temperance 'Bones'? I could have sworn it was some mistake earlier," Carter mused.

"Yes, sir, he called Dr. Brennan 'Bones'," MacAllister said.

Brennan followed Booth back over to the tree. Grabbing the lower branch, she swung up into the tree again. Booth watched as she climbed all the way near the top. He cringed as she placed her feet on what looked to be too thin branches. Reaching the top, she spotted the skull. As Brennan was grabbing the skull to place in the bag Booth heard the crack as the branch gave way.

Booth watched in horror as she fell through the branches. Standing under her, he caught her bearing the brunt of her weight and fall. Pain ripped through his skull as he landed on his back. Brennan was off him in a flash and had her fingers in his hair.

"Booth, can you hear me? Booth, can you see?" Brennan frantically asked him, trying to access the damage.

"Bones get your hands out of my hair. You've been handling dead bodies with those gloves," Booth whispered in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see about Chapter 7...Pain meds, more stupid, reporters, clothing the squints, and picking up two more of the clan. **

**A/N2: I know it's short but I had to cut the chapter there or it would cut weird for the rest of the story. =)**


	7. Stinky Squints

**Chapter 7 - Stinky Squints**

Brennan snatched her hands from his hair then stripped her gloves off. Running her hands gently through his hair, she reached the ligaments that had been disconnected during his surgery. Using gentle fingers, she pressed around them. Noticing his wince, she knew he was having pain from them. Noting that they had not been dislodged, she moved further down the back of his head. She felt no irregular give when she gently pressed the back of his skull. She knew then that his skull had not been fractured again. Helping him sit up she knelt behind him checking the back of his head.

"Booth, you should have moved," Brennan scolded.

"Bones, stop yelling at me, please," Booth said in a quiet tone. Brennan's mouth pulled down in a frown.

"Come on, you're going to the van," Brennan quietly instructed. Helping him stand, Brennan guided him to the van and followed him inside. He stood staring at the cabinets on the walls wondering how anyone could sleep in here. He watched Brennan walk over to the wall they were facing and grab a thin drawer. Yanking, she pulled out an examination table. She reached under and pulled down a set of legs. Opening an upper cabinet she pulled down a Jeffersonian blanket and tossed it on the table.

"Sit," she said quietly. Booth sat on the table carefully. He was surprised at how sturdy the table felt.

Digging in her messenger bag, she pulled out the left over pain medication that she had been carrying around for him. Handing him a pill, she turned and dug in the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Handing him the water, she watched as Booth took the pill she had given him. Booth looked up at Brennan and grinned. Her face was covered in soot.

"Lay back and I'll take care of everything for now," Brennan said.

Brennan stepped out of the van, pulled out a roll of tape, stuck it in her mouth then snapped on some gloves. Walking over to where Goodman was standing, she pointed to the tape. Goodman pulled it from her mouth and began to tape her gloves off.

"Thank you," Brennan said as she did an about face and headed back to scene.

"Dr. Brennan," MacAllister called out before Brennan reached the crime scene tape. Turning, she walked to where he was standing.

"Yes Colonel?" Brennan said pursing her lips and looking up at him.

"What is Booth doing?"

"Sleeping probably. I caused him a lot of pain when I fell on him," Brennan said.

"Is he fit to work? I mean if he is still taking heavy doses of pain medication," MacAllister said.

"Booth rarely takes the pain medication. His tendons are still healing and my falling on him caused a lot of pain. The medication he was prescribed is Naproxen, a non-narcotic pain reliever. Booth does not handle narcotics very well," Brennan explained. Turning, she walked back to the scene leaving the man frowning.

Three hours later, Booth woke up to the steady hum of stadium lights and the smell of pizza. Making his way out of the van ignoring everything but the smell of pizza, he stumbled to a chair and plopped down into it.

"Hey Studly, nice catch," Angela smirked causing Booth to grunt at her.

"Huh, me man, me need food?" Angela said holding a plate of pizza under Booth's nose. Booth ignored the food, still scanning for Brennan.

"She's over near the wall, you can barely see her. I made her eat an hour ago. Now eat and I'll get you a cup of coffee," Angela said putting the plate in Booth's hands. Angela guided him to a chair and pushed him down into it. Walking to the table next to the van, Angela poured a cup of coffee and carried it to Booth.

"How many blocks have they finished?" Booth asked Angela in a low tone.

"Three," Angela answered with a sigh.

"They're going to start working in shifts soon aren't they?" Booth said in a cranky tone.

"Cam and Clark are already sleeping in the van. I'm surprised you missed that," Angela said with a smile.

"Food was the priority. Have the reporters started looking between the gates yet?" Booth asked, taking a bite of his pizza and chewing slowly. Angela growled low in her throat and hmmm'd.

"Yeah," Angela said in an annoyed tone.

Booth groaned in annoyance and shot his gaze over towards the gates. Standing up Booth made his way over to the wall where Brennan was working. She was crouched down looking at something he couldn't see. Sitting down on the other side of the crime scene tape Booth watched Brennan working.

"Does your head still hurt?" Brennan said softly as she continued to shift items in front of her.

"No," Booth said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Booth, I did not mean to hurt you," Brennan said.

"I know that. You didn't hurt me, I stepped under you to catch you," Booth said in a low voice. Brennan sighed and continued shifting rubble.

"During this case we'll be staying with Hodgins, everyone will," Booth said.

"Yeah, he let us know. Michelle has Cam's bags packed and is waiting to be picked up. The Press are camped at her door," Brennan said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go pack our bags up and grab Michelle. I should probably take Wendell to get his stuff and have Sweets pack Daisy something. Oh, and Nora to pack something for Clark. Is there anyone I'm forgetting?"

"Fisher, you need to take him so he can pack his stuff as well. Unless he has a girlfriend. I don't know, you should ask him," Brennan said still sifting.

"Do I have to," Booth whined.

"Yes, I need them all. Don't forget to get Sweets as well," Brennan said firmly. With a sigh Booth walked over near where Fisher was.

"Fisher, do you have someone who can pack you some clothes?" Booth called out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Fisher stood up and looked at Booth.

"Oh, but to have a girlfriend. No, I do not, I live in my apartment as I live in this world, alone," Fisher said dramatically.

"I take it your tea and ocean sounds are not working," Booth commented idly.

"Yes, they work. However, I have not had either in four hours so I am becoming depressed," Fisher stated sadly.

"Fine, let's go. Wendell, you too. Let's go get you stinky squints, some clothes. Just make sure you strip that crap off before you get in her Mercedes," Booth grumbled. Stopping suddenly Booth turned to Brennan.

"Do you have Clark's home number in your phone? He's asleep," Booth called to her.

"No but it's in my address book at home, you know the one-"

"On your desk yeah I know," Booth finished for her. Booth strode towards the security point.

"Techie, I'm taking two of the squints to get clothes and I'll be returning with two extra. Keep an eye on these guys while I'm gone, please," Booth called out.

Techie nodded and turned around to face the scene with a small shudder. Booth walked to the Mercedes with Wendell and Fisher following behind him. Getting in, he waited for them to get in the vehicle. Starting the car, Booth put the top up and backed out of the parking spot. Using his left hand, Booth put the windows up using the driver's side controls. Driving slowly, Booth pulled out of the gates of the base.

The car was instantly surrounded by the Press. Flashes popped in their eyes as Booth tried to drive through the throng. Getting frustrated Booth gunned the engine and watched as the Press scattered from around the vehicle.

"We are bringing the Sequoia back. That way if the Press ticks me off, I can just run them over," Booth said with a drawn out sigh. Picking up his phone, he dialed Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, can you meet me at Bones' apartment? I need the Sequoia. Okay, thanks man," Booth said then hung up the phone.

"What are we doing first?" Wendell asked Booth, as he watched unfamiliar scenery roll by.

"Getting Michelle, she's been home alone since this morning and the Press is probably camped on her doorstep," Booth said in a short tone.

Driving to Cam's house, Booth tried to run over the Press that were surrounding the building, purely out of spite. As Booth got out of the vehicle, flashbulbs started popping and microphones were shoved in his face. Pointing his face down, he pushed through the press of reporters and up to the door. Grabbing the handle, he turned it and smiled. Michelle had the doors locked. 'Good girl', he thought. Knocking on the door, he waited.

"What?" Michelle called through the door in a clearly irritated tone.

"Michelle, it's Booth. Let me in," Booth called back through the door. The locks began to disengage and the door was opened a crack, the chain still across the door. Michelle's eye appeared in the crack, Booth heard a sigh as the door closed. A moment later, she swung the door open and Booth rushed in the house. Closing the door on the yelling reporters, he locked the door again.

"Do you have everything packed up?" Booth asked Michelle in a hurried tone.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" Michelle asked in curious tone.

"First to the base, so you may want to bring something to entertain yourself. They're still processing the scene. When they're done there, we're going to Hodgins' estate at night and the lab during the day," Booth explained. Nodding quickly, Michelle turned on her heel and went up the stairs. She came back carrying an overstuffed backpack.

"Seriously? Books? Come on, don't tell me you are going to be a squint too," Booth complained. Michelle laughed lightly at him.

"My father was a doctor, Cam is a doctor, and you expect something else from me?" Michelle said with a grin. Booth pulled off his trench coat that covered his frame and handed it to Michelle.

"Okay, when we go outside cover up with this. Look at the ground and keep one hand looped in my belt loop. When we reach the car, you get in and I'll put the luggage in the trunk. Okay?" Booth explained to a wide eyed Michelle.

She nodded and wrapped herself in his coat. Booth grabbed the suitcases. Michelle pulled out her keys, pulled the coat over her head and nodded. Booth opened the door and Michelle followed him out. Turning his back to the reporters, he waited for Michelle to lock the doors. Turning around, he felt her fingers lock into his belt loop.

He walked to the car ignoring the reporters, his face an emotionless mask. Opening the door, he stood in the opening, shifting just enough for Michelle to squeeze between him and the car. Effectively, he blocked the reporters from the people in the car with his back. After Michelle was settled in the back seat, he slammed the door closed and pushed his way to the trunk. Opening the trunk, he threw the suitcases in and walked back to the driver's side door. Getting back into the driver's seat, he let out a sigh.

"At least the next two stops shouldn't be too bad," Booth muttered.

"Uhh, well maybe not at Fisher's but my house might have some reporters. I kind of worked with the FBI while you all were gone. I've been in the paper," Wendell said, his face turning pink. Booth groaned in frustration, banging his hands on the steering wheel.

"Okay you're next, Fisher. That way we won't have tails following us," Booth said.

Booth drove to the address Fisher had given him. As they pulled in front of the apartment complex, they looked around. Seeing no reporters, Wendell got out of the car and let Fisher out of the back seat. Booth glanced at Michelle in the rear view mirror and saw her staring into space.

"You okay back there, Michelle?" Booth asked in a low tone.

She blinked twice then looked up at the mirror meeting his eyes. Booth saw the trace of fear in her eyes and he knew what she had been seeing. The murder investigation in Maluku had drawn hounds of reports to their door. The hounding had become worse when they found out about her capture. One had grabbed her arm at her college and she had reacted badly. Taking a deep breath Michelle pushed down the memories and nodded. They jumped when the door opened and Fisher stood outside the car. Booth looked around and popped the trunk.

Fisher walked to the back, threw his suitcase in and returned to the door. Wendell jumped out and let Fisher back into the car. When he closed the door, Booth pulled out into the city street and headed to Sweets' place. When he pulled up, Sweets came out carrying two bags. Booth popped the trunk. Sweets threw the bags in and walked to the door.

Wendell opened the door and leaned the seat forward. Fisher scooted to the middle and Sweets climbed in. Booth pulled into the street after Wendell got back in and closed the door. Driving to Wendell's apartment, Booth parked the car. When Wendell opened the door, microphones were shoved in his face. Pushing through the smaller crowd of reporters, Wendell unlocked his door and slipped into his apartment.

Ten minutes later, Wendell came scurrying out of his apartment. Booth waited until he was behind the vehicle then he popped the trunk. When Booth heard the trunk slam, he unlocked the car doors and Wendell jumped into the car. The minute the door was closed Booth pulled out into the street grinning as the reporters scattered from his path.

"So, to Dr. Brennan's now?" Wendell asked Booth, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, you guys are coming in. It may take me a few minutes to locate everything," Booth growled.

Driving to Brennan's apartment, he stared agog at the flock of reporters around the building. Sighing, he flung open the doors. Everyone began climbing out, Michelle hiding under Booth's coat and hooking her finger in Sweets' belt loop, causing him to jump. They pushed their way into the lobby and found Charlie standing there.

"Booth, this is a mess. Cullen is having a fit. There are reporters camped in the lobby at the Hoover," Charlie told him.

"Thanks for bringing the truck. Do me a favor. Get the bags from the trunk of the car and put them in the Sequoia," Booth said, handing the keys to Charlie.

Charlie nodded then headed out into the flock of reporters. Booth strode to the elevator with the group following him. They rode the elevator up to Brennan's floor and quickly walked to her door. Unlocking the door, Booth entered then let the group into the apartment.


	8. Legates is Hot Too

Disclaimer: Fox and Hart Hanson own Bones. I just borrow them every now and then.

**Mendenbar: There's a reason they're called vultures lol**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Only if it's bad that I constantly refresh my email for reviews<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565: I'm glad you went back and read MiM! This will ermmm yeah gonna stop here lol ;-P. I'm glad you're reading my other ones too. YAY!<strong>  
><strong>Babybones: aww thanks =). I've gotten attached to my fictional characters (is that weird?). Don't feel too bad for Michelle I see attractive, I mean hot, I mean sexy, I mean good things in her future. As far as the case goes..weeeellllll lol<strong>  
><strong>Megan: thanks so much<strong>  
><strong>Lilou004: Ha you will quickly learn I'm good at writing characters you'll hate.<strong>  
><strong>chocolatebroccoli: Thank you lol<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I really do love them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Legates is hot too<strong>

"Have a seat," Booth said, waving his hand toward the couch as he left the room.

Going into the bedroom, he started throwing clothes into a bag. He went to the bathroom and gathered up the items they would need from there. Returning to the bedroom, he looked around then grunted and walked to the closet. He grabbed several suits and tossed them on the bed. Grabbing several ties, he threw them on the bed. Looking around, his eyes landed on her jewelry box. Opening it, he dug out several of her favorite necklaces and tossed them in the bag. Throwing everything except his suits into the bag, he zipped it up.

Pausing he looked at the closet, shaking his head he walked over to it. Opening the door, he leaned into under the hanging clothes, and pulled a large gray case out of the bottom of the closet. Shouldering the clothing bag and picking up the gray case, he walked to the living room and placed the bag and the case on the floor next to a chair. Going back to the bedroom, he picked up his suits and carried them out to the chair. Sweets was sitting in the chair fingering the zipper on the gray case.

"Sweets, don't touch that," Booth growled. Sweets snatched his hand back and sat back in the chair. Booth walked into Brennan's office and pulled her telephone book from the drawer. Sitting down, he dialed the number for Clark's home. When Nora answered, he explained the situation and what he needed her to do. He told her they would be there in half an hour or so. Back in the living room, he looked around

"Everyone ready?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Picking up the bag, he handed it to Wendell. Then he handed his suits to Sweets. Picking up the gray case, Booth waited for the group to file out into the hallway. He closed and locked the apartment door. Riding the elevator down, they entered the lobby. Booth stopped at the desk and let Mike know they wouldn't be back for awhile and that no one should be allowed up near the apartment.

Climbing into the SUV, the group headed out. Glancing in the mirror, he saw a black SUV following them. He tapped his breaks in thanks. They drove to Clark's house and Booth sent Wendell to the door to get the bag. Nora opened the door and handed Wendell the bag. With a wave, Wendell took off back to the SUV. After he climbed in, Booth began driving back to Fort Myers.

"Sweets, no talking to the Press about anything at all. Got it? We may be at the scene for awhile. They are working in shifts. If you need to sleep use the van," Booth told Sweets.

Sweets nodded in understanding. As they approached the gates to Fort Myers, Booth flipped on his lights. The guard at the gate waved them through. Booth drove the few blocks to the scene and parked. When he climbed out of the SUV, he looked over at Legates who pointed towards the wall. Sighing, Booth walked over to where Brennan was crouched down still picking up pieces of what looked to be skull.

"Which shift are you sleeping on?" Booth asked, glancing at his watch.

"Third, second is sleeping now. Five hours of sleep, one hour of overlap," Brennan said in a monotone voice. Brennan glanced up and stopped, sitting absolutely still. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"What do you see, Bones?" Booth asked, trying to line his sight up with hers.

"Tell Angela to come here," Brennan said slowly. Booth stood up and walked back over to the van.

"Angela, Bones needs you over there," Booth said, pointing to where Brennan was crouched. Angela picked up her camera and walked over to Brennan.

"What's up, Sweetie?" Angela asked, trying not to get sick at the sight of the body Brennan was crouched over.

"Over here, I need a picture," Brennan said, pointing towards the corner of the walls still standing.

Angela stood behind Brennan and crouched down. Seeing the corner Angela gasped and put the camera up to her eye. Walking around, she took several shots. Getting closer, she crouched down and shot the ground around the spot.

"Bren!" Angela called out loudly. Brennan stood up and walked to the corner. Angela pointed but didn't touch the brick. Squinting, Brennan grinned.

"Great job, Ange," Brennan said.

Standing up, she walked to the edge of the clearing and picked up a small evidence bag. Quickly labeling the bag, Brennan walked back to the wall. Bending down, she plucked the blond hair from the brick and placed it in the bag.

"Ange, I need pictures of the entire block. I need to know if there's a set of remains here," Brennan said in an even tone. Angela nodded and began taking pictures. Brennan went back to her block and crouched down over the remains, continuing to bag pieces of remains.

"What do you think you're doing?" A male voice bellowed out from the direction that she had just come from. Sighing, Brennan stood and returned to the corner.

"I am taking pictures," Angela calmly replied as she continued to take pictures.

"I am going to have to take that camera. You were not authorized to take pictures. That filing cabinet contains classified material," the specialist snapped at Angela. Angela leaned in closer to look at the man's name on his uniform.

'Well, Private Scott, I am the only forensic artist on the scene. So that means you need to leave me to do my job," Angela said with a smile.

"Is there a problem over here?" Brennan asked striding over to the pair.

"No sweetie, I've got it," Angela said with a smile.

"He's a Specialist, Ange," Brennan said with a smile.

Brennan shifted her weight to her right hip and crossed her arms over her chest to watch the ensuing argument.

"What are you taking a picture of then, Artist?" the specialist sneered. Brennan's brow lowered and her lips were pressed together.

"Specialist," Brennan barked, finally having had enough. The specialist turned and glared at Brennan.

"She is not taking pictures of what is in the filing cabinets," Brennan said in a firm tone.

The specialist glared at Brennan but stalked away. Brennan went back to her grid and crouched down. Angela finished her pictures and went to sit down next to Michelle. Booth sat on one side of Michelle with Angela on the other. Booth glanced around and saw Techie's unit moving around the perimeter.

"What are you studying, Michelle," Angela asked with a leer that made Booth nervous.

"Human Reproductive System," Michelle answered still reading.

Booth's face turned faintly pink as he looked up at the sky, muttering under his breath. Angela began to giggle causing Michelle to look up. Angela pointed to Booth and Michelle looked over at him. Michelle began to giggle at the blush spreading across Booth's face. Legates glanced over his shoulder at the two women laughing at Booth. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at Booth. Seeing the blush running across Booth's cheeks, Legates began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Legates," Booth barked.

"Nothing, Sarge, nothing at all," Legates said with a grin. Booth's eyes narrowed and he frowned. Slouching down in the seat, Booth crossed his ankles and then his arms.

"So, Sarge, she does all the work and you do nothing?" Addison teased Booth with a laugh.

"I said this once already. This is her thing, she does this then I do my thing. It's a give and take thing," Booth said with a satisfied smile sneaking across his face.

"Ohhh I always knew," Angela said, fanning herself. Michelle laughed at Angela.

"I'd think he's hot but he's already slept with Cam and that would just be weird," Michelle said absently, turning the page of her book. Booth's mouth fell open and his face turned fiery red causing Legates to start laughing again.

"Legates is pretty hot, too," Michelle said still reading her book. Legates' mouth fell open and Booth started laughing at him. Angela was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. Booth closed his eyes and sat listening to everything going on around the scene.

"Is that agent actually sleeping during an investigation?" Specialist Morgan asked Techie in an astounded tone. Techie looked over at Booth for a moment then turned back to Morgan.

"No, sir. He is not sleeping. Are you, Sarge?" Techie answered the specialist by calling out the question over his shoulder.

"No, Techie, I am not sleeping. And IF Specialist Morgan does not get out of that section of the crime scene, Bones will kill him," Booth said, grinning without opening his eyes.

"Morgan, we have not processed that block. Get out of it before you destroy evidence," Brennan hollered on cue. Booth could tell she was getting tired; the irritation was a dead giveaway. Booth glanced at his watch and sighed. Brennan still had another two hours before her turn to sleep.

"I have never seen anything like this. We would have been out of here hours ago," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"Specialist, they are the best and there's a reason for it," Techie pointed out, grinning at the man.

"Are you trying to say something, Corporal?" Morgan asked, placing emphasis on Techie's rank.

"No, sir," Techie said.

"Techie, a lot of these military types place a lot of emphasis on rank. They have not been in situations that cause them to be familiar with each other like we were," Booth said, his eyes still closed.

"If you say so, Sarge," Techie said.

"You were a Sergeant, Agent Booth?" Morgan asked taking, immediate interest.

"No, I was a Sergeant Major," Booth told Morgan, keeping his eyes closed, his body relaxed. Booth's eye opened a slit and he scanned the scene looking for Brennan.

"She's in the same block, Booth," Angela said with a grin. Booth's eye drifted closed and he went back to listening, ignoring the oncoming headache.

"How's your head Booth?" Angela asked, seeing the pinched look beginning to show on Booth's face.

"Working on a headache, Angela, but thanks for asking," Booth said.

"Why did you leave the military? Get too old," Morgan said, trying to joke with Booth. Morgan almost stumbled back at the two glares he received from Angela and Techie.

"No, Morgan, I did my time not once but twice. The second time I got shot. Anymore questions?" Booth said his head really starting to hurt.

Brennan came walking towards them. Walking into the van, she pulled off her gloves. Digging in her messenger bag, she pulled out some Ibuprofen. Brennan left the van and walked over to where Booth was sitting. Putting the bottle in his hand, she walked to the table. Grabbing a bottle of water, she walked it back to him.

Going back to the table, she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a cold slice of pizza. Sitting down on the ground next to Booth's chair, she munched on her pizza. Booth took two Ibuprofen from the bottle and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"Did she seriously hear us from the other side of the crime scene?" Morgan asked, looking hard at Brennan.

"No, Specialist, I am just observant," Brennan said not elaborating. Morgan eyed Brennan, finally noticing her unique beauty.

"Don't even think about it, Specialist," Booth warned in a low tone.

Techie began to chuckle at Booth's territorial attitude. Brennan chuckled after swallowing her last bite of pizza. Taking a swig of her coffee, she glanced over at Booth with a grin.

"Stop grinning at me, baby," Booth said, a slow smile spreading across his face. Morgan watched the pair with some amazement on his face. Angela and Techie chuckled at his look.

Brennan glanced at her watch and sighed. Standing up, she walked back to the block she had been working in. Crouching down, she began to work again. Booth glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Booth, the tables will hold both of you," Angela said with fake innocence. Booth opened one eye and looked at her in question.

"They are built to hold up to six hundred pounds," Angela said, still with fake innocence.

"You two had sex in the van didn't you?" Booth said with a shudder, not really wanting to know.

"Ummm I plead the fifth," Angela said with a wide grin. Techie barked out a laugh and walked away.

Three hours later, Brennan crouched in the block with a grunt, there was another skull in this block. There were so many body parts.

"Bones," Booth called to her from the side of the tape.

"What Booth?" Brennan snapped.

"It's bed time," Booth said softly. With a whine of frustration, Brennan closed the evidence bags and carried them to the edge of the scene. Dropping the bags, she walked towards Booth. He lifted the tape and she stepped under, stopping in front of him.

"I really need to keep working, Booth," Brennan said. She clenched her jaw in a half hearted attempt to keep working. Booth's brow lowered with a frown.

"Bones, you need to get some sleep. You've been at this for hours. Everyone else has slept but you," Booth pointed out.

Brennan crossed her arms getting ready to start fighting. Booth didn't feel like arguing, he was tired, she was tired and he was going to fix it. Bending over, he picked her up in a fireman's carry. The unit started bawling in laughter at the familiar scene. Techie and the four others sleeping sprawled out under the tree jumped in surprise at the sound.

"Booth, you are putting unnecessary pressure on your ligaments," Brennan said, bracing her hands on his back.

"Worth it," Booth grunted.

"No it's not, put me down," Brennan argued loudly.

Booth continued walking towards the van. Booth put Brennan down in front of the van. Opening the door, Booth gently pushed Brennan up the steps into the van. Brennan stepped in the van and looked around. Hodgins and Angela were already asleep on one of the tables. Booth pushed Brennan towards the decontamination shower. Brennan walked into the bathroom at the back of the van. Taking a quick shower, Brennan pulled on the clothes she had taken off when she put on the jump suit.

When she walked out to the main room, she found Booth lying on his back with an arm behind his head. Brennan crawled on top of him, draped herself over him like a blanket and was asleep before his other arm wrapped around her.

Five hours later, Brennan jumped when the door was flung open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sergeant Reed bellowed as he stomped into the van. Booth glared at the sergeant.

"What we WERE doing is commonly referred to as sleeping," Brennan said caustically. Booth's chest rumbled with laughter at her tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...hmmm what's up for tomorrow...Homosapiens, stupidity (or should I say meanness),half naked Booth, bunching panties, stupidity repeated (man I wrote him as a serious dumbass), sneaky sniper moves, strange things, aplpha mode on, and more collecting of evidence of course.**

**A/N2: Okay I know it would be much much more difficult than I wrote to get on base but to be honest I was lazy..bleh. YOu'll have to forgive me that one.**

**PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. They make my day.**


	9. Alpha Mode On

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I'm really not trying to infringe on their stuff.

**1956JohnDeere50: I'm so glad I can get you stared at =P I'm glad you enjoyed it!**  
><strong>Becksbones: Yeah I don't like the dentist either. *wiggles eyebrows* Don't know maybe maybe not. I'm not telling! BWuahahahahaha!<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Ahhh but from whom is he in trouble? You may be surprised.<strong>  
><strong>tero0102: Hi there! Glad you had a good laugh. <strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Why did you have to bring that up? *whines* I tried to keep as close to protocol as I knew how *pout*<strong>  
><strong>Eternal Sleep: If I post to many chapters at one time it will seem like take longer to get the sequel out. Right now I'm working on a Christmas Story. *wiggles eyebrows* But I'm glad you're enjoying it.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Awwww that makes me feel awesome that you like it so much!<strong>  
><strong>Chocolatebroccoli: Awww it will be a little bit before we get to that =(. I do try to be somewhat realistic.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: You know me, it will be in here lol. As far as the case..weelllll you'll just have to wait and see.<strong>  
><strong>Gregg: Thanks! Glad you came back for the sequel =)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! They make my day, seriously they do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Alpha Mode On<strong>

**October 27****th**** : Fort Myers**

"Why are you sleeping? Shouldn't you be gathering evidence?" Reed thundered, his voice echoing around the van.

"Sergeant Reed, if you don't stop yelling I will be forced to throw something at you," Angela growled from the other side of the van. Reed jumped then looked over his shoulder at an irritated Angela.

"Sergeant Reed, there are currently five scientist gathering evidence. We are sleeping in shifts so that the gathering will continue for a solid twenty-four hours," Brennan said, briefly closing her eyes.

"And Agent Booth? He needs to sleep why?" Reed snarled at the two on the table, somewhat amazed that they could sleep like that.

"Because adult Homo sapiens require seven to nine hours of sleep every twenty four hours or they begin to suffer from sleep deprivation. Which can have negative effects on the person's temperament. And because he is my mattress," Brennan said with a smile.

"Thanks, Bones," Booth muttered. She let a smile spread across her face that caused Booth to laugh.

"Why weren't you my mattress, Jack?" Angela asked in fake outrage.

"Thanks, Booth, you bastard," Hodgins teased.

"Are you four quite finished?" Reed barked at the two couples.

The door to the van was snatched open again and Booth put his arm over his eyes and groaned. General Carter stalked into the van and looked around.

"Temperance, have you found him yet?" Carter asked with just a hint of sadness.

"George, we are still gathering evidence. It may take a few days," Brennan said softly. Reed had gone ramrod stiff at Carter's entrance. Brennan blinked sleepily at Carter and gave him a sad look.

"I will start skull reconstructions as soon as the evidence has begun to be processed. I will try to discern them accordingly. That is the best I can do for you at this point. We still have eight more grids to do, George," Brennan said in quiet tone.

Booth's hand shifted from the top of her back to her waist, bringing her shoulder into view. Carter's eyes widened but he said not a word, he had heard a brief description about Maluku. Reed snickered lightly at the scars on her shoulder blades that were showing around her tank top. Bringing his hand up in a protective manner, Booth covered the scars with his hand. Brennan flinched slightly at the snicker from Reed. He stepped back when she turned a pair of icy eyes on him.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to get dressed so I can go back to work," Brennan snapped.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed by your S&M fun," Reed taunted.

Booth's body went rigid with anger. He felt a shiver run through Brennan and squeezed her tighter against his chest. At a second shudder, he moved his arm from his eyes to look at her. Her eyes had clouded over and he could see the pain in the depths of her soul peeking through her eyes. Tucking her head under his chin, he wrapped both arms around her and glared at the two men still standing there.

"Get out. Now," Booth barked in anger.

Carter jumped at Booth's bark and took a step back at the anger seeping into the man's tone. Turning around, Carter left the van. Booth heard Angela roll from the table on the other end of the van. She stomped towards Reed, anger making her features twist into an ugly snarl. Shoving him none to gently from the van, she slammed the door after him. Pulling on her clothes, Angela left the van in an enraged huff.

Hodgins rolled from the table and slipped into the bathroom. In less than five minutes, he too slipped from the van. Booth held a shuddering Brennan in his arms, holding his breath, waiting for the tears. They never came, after a few moments Brennan stood up and stalked to the shower.

Booth stood up, left the van, and walked to the Sequoia. Digging in the bags in the back, he pulled out a change of clothes. If he was going to be stuck here, he was at least going to be comfortable. Walking back to the van, he waited for Brennan to finish and exit the van. As she stepped on the ground, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bones, I'm only a shout away," Booth told her in a low tone.

Brennan nodded, sucked in a breath of air and walked over to the table where the gloves were sitting. Booth stepped into the van and headed to the shower near the back. Taking a quick shower, he pulled on his boxers, socks, and jeans. As he was pulling his shirt on over his head, the door opened and Specialist Campbell stood there fish mouthing at the sight of Booth's half dressed person.

Snatching his shirt down, Booth grabbed his shoes and exited the van. Campbell went into the van and retrieved another box of evidence bags. Carrying them to the table, she dropped them and turned to look at Davis, who was getting a cup of coffee.

"Was he always like that?" Campbell asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder in Booth's direction.

"Like what?" Davis asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Built like a brick shit house?" Campbell said, disbelief evident at Davis' nonchalance.

"Sarge, yeah, he was like that when we met him a year ago," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, not quite that muscular. When he first got to Phoenix he spent his free time either lifting or running," Goodman said, laughing.

"What on God's green earth would make a guy do that? Not that it's necessarily a bad thing," Campbell said in complete astonishment.

The rest of the unit not walking around the perimeter looked at each other with a smile. Simultaneously they turned and pointed at Brennan. Campbell looked to where they were pointing and began to laugh. Goodman saw Brennan drop her evidence bag for the third time and grunted. Making her a cup of coffee, he carried it over to where she was crouched.

"Dr. Brennan," Goodman said quietly. Brennan snatched her head up with a glare, the heat from her gaze almost blistering his skin. Seeing who it was, Brennan softened her gaze and nodded. Standing up, she took the coffee from his hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning?" Goodman asked in inquisitive tone.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, sipping her coffee.

"Why are you upset?" Addison said as he patrolled by. Brennan let out an irritated huff and clutched the coffee cup in both hands.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said in a clipped tone. Nodding, Goodman turned and went back to the table.

"Well something has Dr. B's tail in a twist," Wilson muttered, sipping his coffee.

"I made an S&M crack about the scars on her back this morning," Reed said sneeringly. He took a step back when seven heads turned and shot glares at him. A low whimper came from a nearby chair. Their heads immediately turned to see a very pale Michelle sitting there.

"Fuck," Legates swore. Walking over, he squatted down in front of her.

"Michelle," Legates said in a soothing tone. He took her hands in between his and began rubbing them together.

"Oi, Dr. Boy," Goodman called out over the scene. Sweets jerked towards them with a frown.

"Ha ha, he actually answered to it," Goodman laughed. Sweets walked over and saw Michelle's sallow complexion.

"What happened?" Sweets growled.

"Sergeant Reed said something stupid twice," Goodman pointed out, while looking at the sky.

"What did he say?" Sweets asked in a soothing tone. Goodman leaned over and whispered what had been said in Sweets' ear.

"Seriously? Tell me he wasn't that stupid? Not only did he say it once but twice?" Sweets asked his pitch getting higher on each question.

"Come on, Michelle," Sweets coaxed. He led her gently by the hands into the van closing the door behind him.

"Wow, this is one screwed up bunch of scientists," Reed snickered.

Reed felt himself moving but was not sure how it had happened. Then he felt the van at his back, an arm rammed into his throat and a very large angry man was snarling in his face.

"Those two women you call screwed up; they went through a horror in the Mollucan islands. Instead of making fun of them, you should be giving them some respect for surviving," Legates snarled in Reed's face.

"Put me down, Corporal," Reed snapped.

Legates gave him a good shake then dropped him to the ground. He stalked around to the other side of the van, mumbling irritably the whole way. Reed tried to follow him but found his way barred by a hand on his arm. Looking from the hand on his arm up to the owner's face, he saw Wilson wearing a frown.

"Don't, man, just leave it. No disrespect to you. That trip was supposed to be a security detail, but got turned into a nightmare of the worst kind," Wilson said in a low voice. Nodding, Reed stalked off and Wilson turned to lean against the van door.

"Where's Sarge?" Davis called, looking around but not seeing Booth.

"Somewhere within eye shot of Dr. Brennan. Probably using some of his sneaky sniper moves he couldn't teach you," Goodman answered in a confident tone.

"Where the hell are the CID guys? I've only seen Reed and Campbell so far," Wilson said from next to the van door.

"Hell if I know. I think their day starts at 8 am so they should be here in another hour or so," Goodman said.

Picking up another cup of coffee, he walked over towards Brennan. He stopped short of where Brennan was crouched and spotted Booth squatting with his back to a tree. He also saw the five other members of the unit lying on the ground near the tree sleeping. Walking over to Booth, Goodman handed him the cup of coffee. He quietly slipped back to the tables and scanned the sheets on the table. Spotting his patrol route, he took off to begin. Seven hours later, Booth stood up and walked to where Brennan was crouched.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get something to eat," Booth coaxed. Brennan looked up, scrunched her face up and gave a negative shake of her head.

"Do you want me to bring something over here? That way you won't have to go far from this block you're working in," Booth tried again.

Huffing out a breath, Brennan gave in to his pestering. She walked under the crime scene tape and sat down in the grass. While Booth walked over to the food table, she took off her gloves. He grabbed two cups of coffee, a ham and cheese sandwich, and a fried tofu sandwich. Stacking the plates with his on the bottom, he carried them in one hand and the coffee cups in the other. Walking back to where she was sitting, Booth handed her the coffees. Sitting down on the ground, he traded her a plate for his coffee. Before either of them realized it, the team was sitting next to them on the ground.

"I'm finding some very strange things," Hodgins commented idly. Booth turned to look at Hodgins, his face questioning. Hodgins scanned the group sitting around them. Seeing a few of the CID guys sitting in the circle Hodgins paused.

"Some common pieces of metal. I'll have to analyze them, it's just odd is all," Hodgins said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"If I were the conspiracy type I would say the E word," Hodgins said calmly while chewing his sandwich.

Booth paused, his sandwich half way to his mouth. Hodgins gave a slow wink that looked almost like a blink. Brennan's head jerked towards Hodgins, her mouth opened as if to say something. She paused and looked at Angela when she bumped her leg against Brennan's. Booth finished his sandwich and lay back on the grass with his hands tucked behind his head. He crossed his ankles and looked for all the world as if he were watching clouds. The team knew better they saw his foot moving back and forth at the ankle. A slow smile spread across Brennan's face as she watched him think. Angela started giggling and Specialist Murphy jerked his head up at her.

"What's so funny?"

"It's amusing to watch Booth pace while lying on his back," Angela giggled.

"Angela, pacing is defined as traversing or going over the same place repeatedly. Booth is lying on his back, not moving at all," Brennan corrected after swallowing the last of her sandwich. Murphy's eyebrow rose as Brennan corrected her friend.

"Metaphoric pacing, Bones," Booth said idly. Brennan stood up, brushed off the back of her jump suit, and snapped on her gloves. She held her hands out to Hodgins who quickly taped her gloves closed.

"Does she ever stop?" Rogers asked, eyeing Brennan's form as it disappeared into the grid.

"When the victim gets justice she'll stop. Now, stop eyeballing her butt, Specialist Rogers. I have one word for you. Mine," Booth growled without looking. Rogers jumped at Booth's growl.

"Alpha mode on," Angela grinned, causing Hodgins to chuckle. Cruz snorted and Hodgins turned to look at him.

"Booth is the alpha of all alphas do not doubt that for one minute," Hodgins said seriously.

"He can have her. Ungggh she plays with dead bodies," Rogers growled in irritation.

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. Wilson was walking past on his patrol and stopped briefly to see Angela, Hodgins, Wendell and Booth staring at Rogers. Booth's normally animated face was flat and blank, Wilson could see the rage peeking out in Booth's eyes. It was almost as if he were holding back some type of animal.

"Who threatened Dr. B?" Wilson asked casually as he was walking past.

"No one, I just commented on her playing with dead bodies," Rogers said smugly.

Wilson's back got stiff at the snide insult. Stalking off, he left Rogers sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. Booth rolled to his feet and walked over towards the tables. He disappeared around the corner of the Jeffersonian van. Walking to the Sequoia, he opened the back and pulled out a case. Carefully setting it on the ground, he quietly closed the hatch of the SUV.

The rest of the day passed slowly as progress was made. Quite a few of the blocks contained useless rubble and were quickly pictured and processed. A few had body parts and pieces in them and took longer. As early evening began to fall, Reed crossed the crime scene line and stalked to where Brennan was crouched over a body.

"Where is Sgt. Major Booth?" Reed demanded of Brennan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ruh roh where did Booth go? What is Reed's problem? Well that one is easy LOL, stupidity. So, let's see what happens tomorrow...Booth's Bones, authority issues, filthy weapons, creepy factors, kicking and screaming, Micah, more stupidity, and security.**

**A/N2: I feel I should say that I do not think that everyone in the military are as dense as I write them. I know for a fact that's not the case. I just tend to write stupid people because they're easy to write or I can write them well /shrug. No offense is ever meant to any particular group of people (other than the stupid group. I have fun insulting them lol). Have you spotted our favorite character to hate yet? Oh yeah he gets worse...**

**Please review! You guys are awesome about it and I love it!**


	10. My Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters but Christmas is coming. Maybe Santa will bring me paperwork...

**Tero0102: Ha you used Jello and desserts in the same review! That's awesome!**  
><strong>loverofbones: Thanks so much =). The story will continue to keep you on your toes and possibly running in circles lol.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Thanks so much for giving that review I really appreciate it and the chapters will keep on coming!<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Maaaayyyyybbbbeee, to your first question, points to title for your second one ;-).<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: You know me I'll keep him around just to annoy the crap outta everyone then when you're ready to reach through the screen and squeeze the life out of him he'll do something so incredibly stupid you wonder how he knows to breathe. Then I'll have someone kick his butt =).<strong>  
><strong>Azkadellia: If you really want to but you might hurt your hand hitting your monitor. Ha read on to find out what's in the case and Booth without a shirt is yummy but I kinda like Booth in this chapter ;-)<strong>  
><strong>SinisterAttraction: =) Aww life gets hectic sometimes. I'm just glad you did. It's good to know your readers are still there!<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Ask and ye shall recieve!<strong>  
><strong>JoeNobody: Oi I guess the a-holes are easy to write. I usually only have one maybe two that are a royal pain in the patootie but there are always a few just passing through.<strong>  
><strong>archerblad3: Like I told Azkadellia you can hit him if you want but it might hurt your hand when it hits the monitor =P. His stupidity only gets worse, is that even possible? Yes, yes it is. If you liked Booth last chapter you'll be drooling this chapter. Grab a hankie =)<strong>  
><strong>Lilou004: Reed is just REALLY stupid lol. Technicalities on that last one. Technically he is both. <strong>

**Thank you for your AWESOME reviews! Ya'll make my day brighter by telling me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - My Bones<strong>

Brennan paused and glared over her shoulder at the man.

"Special Agent Booth is where ever he chooses to be at this moment. Is there something I can help you with?" Brennan said, emphasizing the title and letting sarcasm slide into her voice.

"When I need to speak to a scientist then I'll ask for you," Reed said snidely. Brennan gracefully rose to her feet, holding a skull in her hand.

"He is my partner. So, whatever you tell him, he will tell me," Brennan said staunchly. Booth's body tensed as he saw the tension rising between the two. Reaching out quickly, Reed grabbed Brennan's arm. Brennan glanced at the skull in her hand and then at the hand on her arm.

"Take your hands off of me. I am not in the military. You have no right to touch me," Brennan growled.

"Where is Booth?" Reed growled, pushing his face in hers. Brennan scanned the area behind Reed, took a deep breath, then chuckled. Her posture became even stiffer as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"He is on top of the Jeffersonian van. If I were you I would remove your hand from me," Brennan said. Booth saw her stiffen and pull at her arm. He was on his feet and had his rifle tucked into his shoulder and aimed at Reed. Reed turned around and looked up at him.

"Sergeant Reed, remove your hands from my Bones. Right, now," Booth barked. Techie's eyes shot to the top of the van and widened. Dang it, how long had Booth been up there? Letting go of Brennan, Reed stalked to the van and glared up at Booth. Booth relaxed and dropped his rifle when Reed released Brennan.

"Get down here now, Sergeant Major Booth," Reed barked. Booth sat down on the top of the van, his legs hanging over the edge, his rifle lying across his knees and chuckled darkly.

"First of all, Sergeant, even if I was still in the military, which I'm not, you would not have the authority to order me off this roof. I have rank on you. Second of all, it has been pointed out to me that I am a rebel and they are notorious for having authority issues," Booth said in a calm even tone.

"I need to speak with you," Reed growled at Booth.

"Then speak with me," Booth said smartly.

"In private," Reed barked getting more irritated.

"Let's get something straight here, Reed. I am not your subordinate. I do not work for you. I work with Bones. Your five-star general wanted her here. So, anything you say to me will pass through her ear. In fact her security clearance is higher than mine," Booth laughed. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh and if you ever put your hands on her again, I'll shoot you and I can assure you that you WILL die. It's not a threat, it's a promise," Booth told him with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Reed took a step back and ran into Techie who was standing behind him.

"Techie, I can see from here you're weapon is filthy. Toss it up here," Booth said.

Techie stepped to the left, unloaded the round and tossed his rifle up to Booth. Booth caught it in one hand and unloaded then tossed his own rifle down to Techie who caught the weapon with careful precision. Booth lovingly caressed the weapon, looking it over.

"Techie, this is horrible. You should always take care of your weapon. I taught you better than this," Booth chastised.

"Yeah, Sarge, kinda been walking around a big pile of rubble for two days," Techie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can use mine. Be gentle with her, she's touchy. Bring me your kit, I'm bored," Booth said in a flat tone. Techie's mouth lifted at the corners when he saw Reed go a little pale.

"Yes, sir," Techie said. Techie jogged off to the truck and returned carrying a case. He tossed the case up to Booth. Catching it, Booth set it down and scooted back from the edge.

"I still need to speak with you, Booth," Reed said between clenched teeth.

"So speak," Booth said calmly, as he ran his hands over the weapon.

Reed swallowed nervously as Booth's hands ran smoothly and familiarly over the rifle caressing it. Booth began disassembling the gun. He knew Reed was getting nervous and found it amusing.

"We need to start getting information but we have no idea where to start," Reed said in an irritated tone.

"Well, you're the best the Army has as an investigative unit. Where do you think we should start?" Booth said in a slow, calm voice that was really starting to creep Reed out.

"Booth, turn off the creep factor. You're making me nervous," Angela pouted from her chair. Booth shot her a charming grin but continued cleaning the weapon.

"Sergeant Reed, this is an intelligence building. I would find out who had entered and exited all day. Obtain any videos of the entrances and exits. Yes, I know the on-site video was destroyed but there is another copy somewhere on base," Booth said smoothly.

Reed nodded and backed up from the van. Doing an about face, he practically ran from the area. A slow, malevolent grin spread across Booth's face.

"Booth, you enjoyed that way too much," Brennan chastised from below him. Booth glanced down and gave her his charming grin.

"I know, baby, I know. I just don't like him," Booth said.

"Don't call me 'baby', in public. And you did not have a problem with him until he touched me," Brennan pointed out. Booth let another grin spread across his face that caused Angela to start giggling.

"We should have this finished in an hour," Brennan said, nodding her head towards the grid. All of the scientists were now in the last few blocks.

"Do you need me to call the lab and let them know we're coming back and to clear out the nonessential squinterns?"

Cocking her head thoughtfully, Brennan nodded a yes. Booth pulled out his phone and called the lab to make the appropriate arrangements. After hanging up the phone, he finished cleaning Techie's gun.

"Corporal, your weapon is clean," Booth called down to Techie. Techie walked over and Booth tossed his rifle down to him. Then Techie tossed Booth's rifle up to him.

"Thanks, Sarge. Oh, by the way, that was scary, very scary," Techie said.

"Good," Booth said. Leaning over, he pulled his case towards himself. He carefully packed the gun into its case, zipped it closed, stood up and picked up the case. Carrying the case in one hand, he made his way to the back of the van. Nimbly, he used the ladder on the back of the van to get down.

"Where to next, Sarge?" Techie asked from around the side of the van. Booth walked around and leaned on the corner.

"The lab," Booth replied after glancing at his watch.

"They're going to work more?" Techie said incredulously.

"Yep and ten to one says I'll have to drag Bones, kicking and screaming, from the lab," Booth said nonchalantly.

An hour later, Booth and Angela began packing up the items spread around the crime scene, the CID people helping. Angela stood in front of the door to the van stopping anyone from entering. She used a bin to take the items people were bringing.

"I swear, they are so anal about where things go in the van," Angela whined. Booth chuckled at her double entendre and walked over towards the last block where everyone was crouched.

"Bones, is there anything you need me to do?" Booth asked Brennan as he approached the square.

"I need you to call George and get authority to take that filing cabinet," Brennan said, pointing to the cabinet near the wall.

Brennan stood up, walked over to Booth and handed him her phone. Booth made the phone call and watched as the squints packed up the last of the evidence. He followed them as they went to the van. Standing on the bottom step, he blocked the door as he watched them put the evidence away in proper bins for transport.

After he finished the phone call, he flipped the phone closed and waited while Cam and Brennan discussed the evidence storage. Booth waited for the squints to load up into the van. Techie's unit loaded up into one truck and the CID team in another. Michelle and Sweets climbed into the SUV with Booth. The Jeffersonian van pulled out first, then Techie's truck followed by Booth and the last vehicle to leave was the CID truck. They pulled through the reporters surrounding the gate and made their way to the lab.

The van stayed in front of the trucks leading them around the back of the lab to the loading docks. Booth followed the trucks around to the docks. He got out of the SUV, walked to the doors, and punched in his code causing the bay doors to slide open. Cam pulled into the spot designated for the van. The security and CID teams jumped out of the truck and walked into the bay, leaving Legates and Oaks to park the trucks. Hitting a button, Booth stood waiting while the bay door slid closed.

Walking to the driver's side door of the truck, he told Legates to follow him to the parking garage. Booth got in the Sequoia and drove around to the parking level designated for the Medico-Legal lab. He swept his hand towards the area designated for the masses of employees that would not be here for the next week. Waiting, he watched as the trucks were pulled into spots that were visible in the security cameras but did not block them. Sweets and Michelle got out of the SUV and stood with Booth, watching as Legates and Oaks jumped from the drivers seats.

Turning, he opened his hatch and began pulling out the suitcases, knowing they weren't leaving anytime soon. Legates and Oaks grabbed as many bags as they could, leaving four for Booth and the others to carry. Booth swung a bag up on each shoulder and picked up the nondescript gray case. Sweets and Michelle each picked up one bag. The five headed for the elevator and stepped in.

"So, there is a section of this building that the lab is in?" Oaks asked Booth as he glanced at the ceiling of the elevator. Booth chuckled at Oaks assumption.

"No, this entire building is the laboratory," Booth corrected. Oaks mouth fell open and Legates began to laugh. The doors opened into the gray colored hallway. Booth stepped off and turned left, heading towards the lab doors.

"Evening, Booth," Micah said. He paused and raised one eyebrow at the gray case. Booth nodded and continued to walk.

"I thought the security was good here, Sarge," Legates growled at the casual greeting Micah had given Booth.

"It is. There are four guards that work night shift. There are twelve during the day. I know them all and I ran background checks on all of them," Booth said with a smile.

"Micah was an instructor at Fort Benning before he was sent to work at the 9-11 site. It would seem that he worked with both Bones and me. He taught my Night/Day Land Navigation classes. He worked with her at the Twin Towers while she was identifying victims. According to him, he was the only soldier she liked. She helped him to get a job here after he retired from the Army," Booth said briefly.

Legates chuckled at Booth's thoroughness. As they stepped in the doors of the lab, they came to a sudden halt. Reed stood in front of them, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Where the hell were you three?" Reed growled at the men.

"We were parking the trucks. This building is also a storage facility for the Jeffersonian museum. Parking the trucks near the loading docks would interfere with them receiving their artifacts," Booth growled back.

"So, there will be people who have access to this lab while we're not here?" Reed asked incredulously, staring at Booth. Booth pushed past Reed heading towards Brennan's office. Reed turned around and stalked after him.

"No, Sergeant. No one else will have access to the lab. You may have noticed that you have to have a code to open the doors from the lab to the bay. When the lab is put on lock down like this, there are only six codes that open the doors to the building," Booth said between clenched teeth.

Booth dodged scientists as he made his way across the lab. Reaching Brennan's office, Booth pushed the door open. He dropped the bags and looked around. Brennan's messenger bag was on her chair and her lab coat was missing. Legates and Oaks dropped the bags they were carrying. Booth sorted the bags and set the bag with his and Brennan's clothes in it on the couch.

He pulled Clark's, Cam's and Michelle's bags from the pile and set them to the side. Grabbing the interns' bags, he carried them to the interns' locker room. He lined them up in front of their lockers. Reed continued to follow Booth around as he placed everyone's bags where they were available to them.

"Agent Booth," Reed shouted when Booth headed back to Brennan's office.

"Special Agent Booth," Daisy corrected as she bounced by. Booth raised one eyebrow at the chipper young woman. Daisy grinned at him, letting him know she didn't like Reed.

"What do you want Reed? You are interfering with me making sure my squints are able to do their work," Booth snapped, finally losing his temper with the sergeant. The lab had fallen silent at Booth's bark. They were used to an easy going Booth who kept his irritation in Brennan's office.

"First of all, Special Agent Booth, they are not your squints. They are mine. Second of all, this is my investigation, not yours. You will listen to me and follow my orders," Reed snarled back in his best drill sergeant voice. Booth let out a low, dark chuckle and stepped forward into Reed's personal space.

"As I have already said, I am not in the military anymore. You have no authority over me. These people," Booth swept his hand towards the platform, "are my family. They are MY squints, don't ever doubt that."

Reed's face turned red and he glared towards the platform where all of the scientists had stopped working to glare at him. One by one they stepped forward to the railing and crossed their arms in defiance.

"Now we are here at the request of General Carter. We are here because we are the best at what we do. Stay out of our way. If you need a place to set up a command post use lab two, it is currently empty," Booth said in a low tone.

Turning on his heel, he walked to the platform and swiped his card. He stepped up onto the platform and began scanning for security issues. Techie took a step up onto the bottom step and the alarms began to blare. Booth turned around and swiped his card. Techie followed Booth up onto the platform.

"Eight down here and two up there," Booth said pointing quickly up towards the catwalk.

"What about up there?" Techie asked Booth as he pointed to the huge glass ceiling. Booth grunted and walked to Hodgins platform station. Picking up the phone, he dialed security. He waited and spoke briefly to Micah and then hung up the phone.

"Glass is thin anyone who leans on it will break it. There is a dome that can be closed over the glass. I went ahead and told Micah to do that," Booth said.

As he spoke, the lab was slowly getting darker. Lights around the lab began to blink on automatically. Walking down the steps, Booth slid his card and went around the corner. He began flicking switches and the lights on the platform blinked on.

"Thanks, Booth," Wendell yelled across the platform. Booth surveyed the area from the floor; the platform was actually set up well from a security standpoint.

"The plants need to go," Techie said, pointing to the plants in the corner of the catwalks that ran around the top of the lab. Booth nodded and pointed to the lounge couches that were backed up to the railing.

"Those will have to be moved as well," Booth said. Turning Booth scanned the lab and his eyes fell on the janitor's closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Ooookkkaaay let's see...tomorrow we will have...Booth and Legates in the Janitors closet, playing in the goo, Agent picking (and no it's not like nose picking), more stupidity, phone calls, Booth may or may not shoot in the general direction of someones knee caps, a long night, couches, Campbell's qualifications, another Booth, someone else from MiM (care to guess who?), smucking, Booth trying to kill someone else (care to guess who? bet you'll be wrong), and someone from the distant past...**

**A/N2: Next chapter is going to be alot of fun! This is where the story starts to get interesting. Weird things start to come together but not without a little confusion first ;-). Grab your pens and notepads. You might need them to keep track of things from here on out lol. I know I did. Okay, and now I'm going to go get a doughnut, not that you really care but I thought I'd tell you anyway =)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! They really do make my day, give me ideas for sequels and whatnot...*hmmm* ;-p**


	11. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of their original characters.

**1956JohnDeere50: Wait until you see Brennan do it )**  
><strong>Lilou004: That's fine! I loved reading your review! Yes Reed is extrememely stupid. He seems to think he's in charge or something *snort* I guess Brennan did give Booth permission to call her baby in private lol. If I told you that then I'd be giving away the story. You'll have to read and see what happens.<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Ha Uhh like I told Lilou can't tell you that or I'll give the story away. But I can promise you Reed will get his. I make sure they do =)<strong>  
><strong>Chocolatebroccoli: Bad Bad Bad go study NOW! I'll get all mama on your butt =P Study then you can read.<strong>  
><strong>LoverofBones: To be honest when I was writing it my head was full of Boothy hotness ;-) so I didn't even think about that.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: There is fluff I promise. Unfortunately I have to take a few chapters to set up the whole story line. It's rather involved, the plot line that is. I promise fluffiness.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love to read them, they make my day! (Is that pathetic?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - The Plot Thickens<strong>

"Shit," Booth grumbled.

Walking over to the steps, Booth swiped his card and walked to the phone again. He picked it up and called Micah. They had a short conversation and Booth hung up. A few moments later Booth heard a knock on the lab door.

Looking up he saw Micah holding up the required items. Techie started laughing at what he saw. Booth walked to the door, punched in his code and took the toolbox and packages from Micah.

"Thank you, Micah," Booth said with a smile.

Micah saluted, did an about face and left the hallway.

Techie's eyebrows rose into his hairline when Booth strode to the janitor's closet. Following Booth he started laughing when Booth began moving things around on the shelves.

"Let me guess, there's a secret panel in here," Techie snickered.

He laughed even harder when Booth removed two wire shelves and pushed against the wall. Techie stopped laughing abruptly when the wall slid open to reveal a large passage with a ladder. Booth pulled the wall closed and began attaching the hasps to the wall.

"What the hell?" Techie said in complete astonishment.

"The building is old. Some conspiracy nut found out it was built by the Masons," Booth said as he concentrated on operating the drill.

"Seriously?" Techie started laughing again and Booth glared at him.

"Given the situation, Techie, I wouldn't laugh about conspiracy," Booth growled. Attaching the lock to the hasp, he locked the wall closed. Booth separated the keys, handed one to Techie and kept the second one for himself.

"God, your squints are weird," Techie said snickering.

"Go set up your patrols," Booth grunted.

Standing up, Booth walked towards the platform. He stopped abruptly at the sight of body parts being pulled from evidence bags. Turning on his heel, he climbed the stairs leading to the lounge. Booth let out a groan at the sight of two empty coffee pots. Grabbing the pots, he headed to the closest set of sinks. After rinsing out the pots and filling them with water, he carried them to the lounge. He made the coffee then flopped on the couch. Reed stalked into the lounge area and glared at Booth.

"The videos are being digitally sent to us," Reed snarled at Booth.

"Angela needs the originals," Booth grunted without opening his eyes. Reed glared at Booth and huffed in doubt.

"Angela, originals or emailed digitals?" Booth called down towards the platform.

"Originals preferably," Angela called back. Booth let a knowing smile cross his face.

"Cocky bastard," Reed grumbled.

"That's what his belt buckle says," Brennan said. Booth's eyes slit open and a happy smile crossed his face.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be playing in the goo?" Booth asked her in a gentle voice.

"I came to get coffee," Brennan said swiftly.

Walking to the pot she poured four cups. She fixed each cup according to each person's specifications. Taking a sip of her own, she glanced over at Booth. Looking at the clock on the wall, she frowned.

"The blanket is in my wardrobe," she told Booth seriously.

"I know it is," Booth assured her.

Reed watched the pair with a critical eye. He watched Brennan go from girlfriend to partner in the blink of an eye. Nodding, she grabbed the coffee and headed back to the platform. Booth stood up and leaned against the rail to watch them work. Reed stood next to Booth and shuddered at the sight of the body parts. He watched as the scientists began laying the pieces out on the table.

"What the hell are they doing?" Reed growled as they began writing every body part down.

"Counting body parts would be my guess," Booth said. He watched as Brennan measured the legs and began laying them in pairs on the tables.

"Your girlfriend is gross," Reed said sarcastically. Booth's back stiffened defensively at the insult.

"Look, Reed, we are stuck doing this investigation together. I will respect you if you respect my people. Do not insult them and keep your opinions to yourself. This is the last time I'll say something," Booth said in a low tone.

"They are not your people," Reed said with a smirk. Booth let out sigh of frustration and shook his head.

"We just went through this an hour or so ago," Booth chided.

"You still need to pick your people," Reed said with a huff.

Booth stood up straight and walked down the steps. Without a word to anyone he walked into Brennan's office and closed the door. Brennan glanced over her shoulder and saw Booth sitting at her desk. His brow was furrowed as he stared at the screen of her computer.

"What's Booth doing?" Angela asked. Brennan pulled an arm from the bag and set it on a table. Angela's body shivered at the sight, raising goosebumps on her arms.

"Picking his agents," Brennan said carefully.

"Well I have something for you to look at," Angela said.

Brennan followed Angela down off the platform and to her office. Booth saw them pass by and followed them into Angela's office. Angela brought up the Angelatron's yellow holographic cube. Reed stepped into the office and glared at the computer. Angela tapped on her pad a few times and a picture appeared.

"These are the pictures I took near the filing cabinet," Angela explained. Brennan cocked her head and looked at the screen.

"All I see is a bunch of dirt," Reed snapped.

Angela began tapping on the pad and the picture began filtering out everything but a certain area of the picture. Brennan sucked in a breath and Booth grinned at what he saw.

"What is so exciting? It's a smudge on the wall," Reed growled.

Angela continued to tap and the rounded area of soot stretched. Reed gasped as he saw the figure of a person now outlined in the charcoal black color of the soot.

"Ange, can you get an approximate size and shape from this?" Brennan asked, eyeing the figure in the soot.

"I can try. I can tell you from the shape that unless it was a fat man with boobs this is a woman," Angela said.

Brennan nodded then turned and left the office returning to the platform. Booth followed her out the door but returned to her office. Reed stood staring at the picture in front of him. He watched as images began rapidly flashing on the holographic screen.

"Is there something you needed, Sergeant Reed?" Angela asked in a blunt manner showing her dislike of the man. He shook his head and left the office.

An hour later, all the body parts were laid out on the tables. The alarms started blaring and Brennan glared as Reed stalked up the steps. With a sigh of irritation, Angela walked over and slid her card through the reader to stop the alarms.

"What have you found?" Reed asked Brennan in a demanding tone.

"Various body parts," she said absently as she measured the arm.

"Very funny. What can you tell me?" Reed said getting irritated with Brennan.

"I can tell you that this will be a long process. You need to go find something else to occupy your time or it will take more time," Brennan said, glowering at Reed.

Brennan picked up another bag and pulled a skull from the bag. Reed felt his gorge rise but swallowed it down. Brennan turned the head in her hands. The face was mostly burnt away and the skin on the back was mostly gone. Reed could see the brains through the eye sockets. He saw Brennan pause and something flash through her eyes. Sadness crept across her face, she gently ran her hand over the top of the skull and down over the face. It was as if she were closing the person's eyes. Setting the head down, she yanked her gloves off.

Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Reed wrapped his hand around her wrist to stop her. Her hand quickly slid around his wrist and pushed it forward then away from her. Reaching out again, he wrapped his hand firmly around her wrist. Brennan snatched her wrist from his hand, drew back her arm and punched him in the face. Reed stumbled back in pain then ran his finger under his nose checking for blood. He scoffed at her when he realized there was none.

"Do not touch me," Brennan growled, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Booth had seen Reed grab her wrist and came from her office to stop her from hurting Reed. She turned her back on Reed and Booth saw him reach out to grab Brennan again. Pulling out his gun, he pointed at Reed's knee. He adjusted his aim down and to the left and fired. The bullet went through the platform next to Reed's foot causing him to jump in alarm. Spinning, he glared at Booth who stood with his jaw clenched.

"I warned you," Booth snarled.

"And you missed, Special Agent Booth," Reed jeered. Techie chuckled and coughed.

"Only because he wanted to," Techie called down from the catwalk. Booth glanced at Brennan and saw the look on her face.

"Bones?" Booth asked her softly. She looked up at him and shook her head. Angela wrapped her arm around Brennan and led her to the corner of the platform. Booth watched as they whispered quietly.

"Sergeant Reed, Bones was making a call to inform someone of the death of a loved one," Booth said, lowering his gun.

"How could she possibly know who that was," Reed snarled, pointing at the head on the table.

"Wendell, clean the skull. We need to show Reed how stupid he is being," Booth said in a low tone.

Wendell walked to the table and picked up the head. Carrying it to the Ookie Room, he placed it in a glass case then walked to the shelving rack behind the case. Picking up two large jars, he unscrewed the lids then simultaneously poured both into the glass case. Reed had followed Wendell and gasped in horror at what Wendell had just done.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Reed asked, staring in horror as the beetles swarmed the skull.

"Macerating the skull," Wendell said abruptly.

Turning on his heel, Wendell returned to the platform. He found Booth, Angela and Brennan in a heated, whispered discussion. Brennan threw her hands into the air, spun and returned to her work. Booth sighed and turned to face Reed.

"My men will be here in an hour or so," Booth snarled, glaring at Reed.

Reed pulled a stool into a far corner of the platform and sat down. Booth leaned against the rail and kept a close eye on the proceedings. Glancing at his watch he sighed at the time. It was 9 pm already and they had just gotten started. Looking up at the catwalk circling the platform, he jerked his head at Techie. Techie nodded and headed down to the platform. Not wanting to set the alarms off, Techie stood behind Booth on the ground floor.

"Sarge?" Techie said in a questioning tone. Booth turned and squatted down to Techie's level.

"This is going to be a long night. I'm taking the couch in Bones' office. Angela's office and the lounge have couches. Make use of them," Booth said quietly. Techie nodded then glanced around at the men patrolling.

"Longer than the last two days?" Techie said with a hint of incredulity in his tone.

"I see ten pairs of legs on the tables. Even with all the squinterns this may take a while. They won't leave until the bodies are at least put together," Booth told him. Booth turned to see Brennan examining a break on the torso of one of the sets of remains.

"Sarge, you know I know she's amazing and whatnot but that is still groady," Techie said, trying not to look repulsed.

"Yeah, I know," Booth said, grimacing.

Booth walked to Brennan's office, dug in her wardrobe and pulled out an afghan. Lying down on the couch, he pulled the blanket over himself and fell asleep.

**October 28th**

Brennan sighed and straightened her back. Growling in irritation, she stalked down the steps and to her office. Booth came awake to the sound of her footsteps approaching the office. He watched as she came in and went to her desk. She pulled a hair tie out and put her hair up in a messy bun. Booth raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to drag my hair through the remains. I usually work with bones, Cam usually does the fleshy work," Brennan said.

Booth stood up and followed Brennan out to the platform. Bending back over the remains, she brought a lighted magnifying glass to the vertebrae. With a sigh she began to shuffle through the pelvises laid out on the table. Not finding what she wanted she began sorting through the single pieces of vertebrae laying on the table.

"What is your name, soldier?" Brennan asked without looking up causing the specialist to jump.

"Campbell, ma'am," she replied quietly.

"Doctor, Specialist Campbell, I am a doctor," Brennan corrected. Campbell nodded in understanding.

"I know that Dr. Brennan, my apologies for the lapse in decorum," Campbell apologized.

"Are you part of the field investigative unit?" Brennan casually asked.

"No, Dr. Brennan, I am from the laboratory. We don't normally go into the field but they decided that we need to have some forensic input on this case," Campbell said. Brennan snorted lightly and squinted , leaning closer to the remains.

"How much experience do you have in the handling of human remains?" Brennan asked still trying to match the vertebrae.

"I have a Master's in forensic anthropology, a Bachelor's in crime scene analysis and investigation," Campbell said.

"Good, you can help me then," Brennan said.

A loud bang on the doors of the lab caused Brennan to jerk her head up. A slow smile spread across her face at the sight of General Carter at the door.

"Please, separate the vertebrae by region. If you are able find the matching vertebrae for this thorax," Brennan said, snapping off her gloves. Pulling out her card she swiped it through the reader and made her way to the door.

"Dr. Brennan," Legates called out. Brennan paused and looked over her shoulder.

"You should let security open the door," he chided her.

"Legates, this is my lab. You know who that is, as do I. There is no security risk," Brennan said smartly, turning she walked to the door. Punching in her numbers the door swished open.

"Besides, you do not have access to the Jeffersonian security system," Brennan said with a smug smile. Legates narrowed his eyes at her. Hodgins started laughing at the look on his face.

"It's another Booth. Lord help us all," Hodgins laughed.

Carter turned and gestured two men through the door. They were pushing a dolly with a burned and warped filing cabinet. Brennan's face lit up when the third man walked through the door.

"Parks!" Brennan exclaimed with a truly happy smile.

"Dr. Brennan," Parks returned with a smile. Stepping forward he gave her a huge hug.

"Another one, Temperance? First Booth's unit, now Sergeant Major Parks? Who else?" Carter asked with a smile quirking at the corners of his lips.

"My unit as well, General," Parks said clearing his throat. The general sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Where do you want this?" Carter asked her, pointing to the filing cabinet.

"My office," Brennan said.

"And these came to my office with instructions. Your security team and the CID members are to go to some mandatory Halloween thing here at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Goodman was adamant that it was mandatory. Do you have time to party during the investigation?" Carter asked her as he waived the invitations at her.

"George, the Medico-legal lab is a drain on the Jeffersonian's funding. We bring in federal money but not enough. So we go to these mandatory functions to smuck with the donors," Brennan said with a serious look on her face.

"I think you mean 'schmooze', Temperance. There is a note here and some extra envelopes. Do they need to dress up?" Carter asked her looking around at the men.

"A lot of people go in costume but given the short time frame, dress uniforms will be appropriate. Can you have them sent over?" Brennan asked, quickly scanning the catwalk. She took the note and envelopes from his hand. Opening the note she read;

_Dr. Brennan,_

_It would seem that there will need to be extra people with you at the Halloween Ball. Here are extras in case you need more._

Flipping the note closed, she starting to walk towards her office. The men followed her towards the office. Pushing the door open, she gestured them in the door. Turning, she walked to Angela's office and knocked.

"Come in, Sweetie," Angela called out. Brennan entered still holding the two stacks of envelopes.

"Angela, can you make sure all the military personnel receive one of these. They are mandatory. If they have issues with it they can speak with General Carter. Their dress uniforms will be delivered here either today or tomorrow," Brennan said, pushing the larger stack into Angela's hand.

"Sure, no problemo," Angela said. Brennan turned and quickly walked to her office.

"I should have known," Parks chuckled at the sight of Booth sitting at her desk. Booth's head jerked up at the sound of Parks' voice. He saw Brennan step in through the door behind the men.

"Hey man. What are you doing back here? I thought you had a few more months or years until you came home," Booth said with a smile.

Parks shifted from one foot to another, his face going carefully blank. Booth scanned his face and realized Parks had been working undercover.

"You son of a bitch," Booth growled, throwing himself from the chair and rushing Parks.

Brennan watched in horror as Booth slammed Parks into the wall and planted his forearm in Parks' throat. Brennan slid up under Booth's arm and gently pushed him back. Booth released Parks as Brennan gently backed Booth to the other side of the room.

"Booth, what is going on?" Brennan asked gently, looking up into Booth's eyes. Booth sucked in a breath through his nose and ground his jaw together.

"I can't tell you, Bones," Booth told her, his eyes apologetic.

"Booth, you can tell me anything," Brennan said in a low tone. Booth let out another huff of air and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm not allowed, Bones. You know I would if I could but I can't," Booth said apologetically. Brennan nodded shortly and stepped back.

"I've been given clearance to inform Dr. Brennan," Parks said in a raspy voice. Booth's head jerked in his direction and he glared, his jaw ticking in anger. A loud crash was heard in the lab and Brennan jerked her head around to the window in her office.

"Dammit now I have to replace that door again," Cam screeched at the man standing in the doorway holding a gun. Hodgins was hopping around in glee at the obvious conspiracy going on.

"Oh, HELL NO," Brennan screeched glaring at the general.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you love that ending, leaves ya wondering. On to what you'll see tomorrow... She does it again, time and space (sorry had to add an itty bitty bit of angst), bills, hand cannons, CIA, running, hand prints, flyiing petri-dishes, pens, and duct tape.**

**A/N2: Ha and just when you think you have things figure out =P I'm not usually one for the angsty but I did have to put Brennan's reaction to the situation which will be explained in the next few chapters and in depth throughout the entire story. Hang onto you're pants things are about to get complicated!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I really do love them. They're like coffee for me, they're extremely addictive. Feed my addiction.**


	12. Secrets Shared

Disclaimer: Bones still belongs to Fox/Hart Hanson/Kathy Reichs. I just play with the characters.

**luckywynner86: There you are =) Glad you're enjoying it!**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Here you go the wait is over!<strong>  
><strong>love alllways: If it makes you feel better I don't do them often and you only have to wait 24 hours =). GO DRAW!<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: Lol if I tell you I have to kill you =P Oh it doesn't look good for you here.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Soooo many questions and all will be answered. Of course it might cause a few more questions *snicker* Cos I am just that evil.<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Cool South Africa huh. Oh and I lost it when I read your review. My husband thought I was nuts when I started laughing at the phrase snot clap.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Horse<strong>  
><strong>loverofbones: you know I don't think I ever explained that in the story. It was the big glass door into the lab.<strong>  
><strong>US Marshall Mary Shannon: Hi there glad you're enjoying the story!<strong>  
><strong>Punjabiprincess: *wiggles eyebrows* I had way to much fun with this story.<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! Even if it was just to say how much you enjoyed the chapter or the story so far. I felt all warm an fuzzy from the awesome reviews. Thanks for feeding my addiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Secrets Shared<strong>

Reaching across Booth, she snatched his gun from the shoulder holster, spinning before Booth could stop her. She ran from the office.

"Shit. How does she keep doing that?" Booth growled as he ran after her. Brennan stopped halfway to the door and lifted the gun.

"Get out of my lab. Right now," Brennan thundered. The man jerked his head up and an irritated look crossed his face. Cam put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. Hodgins, Angela and Sweets quickly joined in on the laughter.

"Dr. Brennan, I am only here to speak with you," the man said stoically.

"Mr. White, get the hell out of my lab. I already have a federal record for shooting people without warning," Brennan said, grinding her jaw. Cam stopped laughing and walked to her office.

"Where do you think you are going Dr. Saroyan?" Mr. White asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As my lab is not being commandeered by the federal government, I don't have to tell you that," Cam said. Going back to her office, she picked up the phone.

"Temperance, put the gun down. We need him," Carter said gently. Booth walked up behind Brennan and reached over her shoulders. Gently, he lowered her arms.

"Give me the gun, Bones," he whispered near her ear. Booth gently took the gun from her hand and re-holstered it.

"It was a test for you wasn't it, Booth?" Sweets said his voice rising an octave.

"Not just Agent Booth," Mr. White said. Cam walked from her office and clapped her hands.

"Back to work everyone. This does not involve us," she said with authority.

Wendell came from lab four and ran smack into a wall of tension. Moving around the people standing in his way, he went to limbo. Setting the skull down, he began applying tissue markers. Brennan growled and turned on her heel. Walking at a quick pace, she slammed into the bathroom. With a large sigh, Booth followed her into the bathroom.

"He'll bring her out. So, let's go into the office," Parks said with a smile.

"Bones?" Booth said tentatively as he entered the bathroom.

"What?" Brennan snarled from the stall on the far side. Booth walked to the stall and tapped on the door.

"Open up," he said.

"Booth, just leave me alone. I need some time and space," Brennan said in a hurt tone. Booth winced at the pain in her voice.

"Okay, we'll be in your office. Do you want your yoga shorts and shirt?" Booth asked her in quiet voice.

"Yes, that would be appropriate," Brennan replied. Booth walked out of the bathroom and paused when Angela stepped in front of him.

"Just leave her, Angela. She needs to think," Booth said.

Angela nodded and turned to walk back to her office. Booth strode into Brennan's office and walked to the bag sitting on the couch. Opening the bag, he began to dig around. Pulling out her shorts and shirt, he turned and left the office.

"What the hell is he doing?" White growled at Carter and Parks.

"Dr. Brennan is upset. It would seem she needs some time and space," Parks said cryptically. Booth returned to the office and looked around.

"Bones needs some time and we will give it to her," Booth said firmly. Sitting down in her desk chair, Booth propped his feet on her desk. Clasping his hands together, he extended his index fingers.

"You've been told no and that still stands. You were told to stay away from me," Booth said, pointing at Parks.

"You, I just plain do not like," Booth said pointing at Mr. White. Turning to look at Carter, he raised his eyebrow.

"You, General, should have known better. All three of you have probably destroyed any trust she had in me, in one fell swoop. If you have and she leaves me, I will make it my personal mission to make your lives as miserable as mine will be," Booth said in calm voice. A shiver ran down Parks, spine at Booth's threat. Cam walked into the office with a frown.

"Why is the door to limbo locked? Wendell was thrown out and now she won't open the door," Cam said in an irritated tone.

"Bones needs some time, Cam," Booth said quietly. Raising one eyebrow, she walked to Mr. White and thrust a piece of paper into his hand.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the paper.

"A bill. You are going to pay for a door replacement," Cam said. Spinning on her heel, she stalked from the office.

"Is she serious? Ten thousand dollars for a door," Mr. White bellowed.

"Yeah, I kind of got into trouble about that myself," Booth said with a laugh. Angela walked into the office and dropped a file on the desk.

"First victim ID," Angela said with a sad look. Booth gave her a questioning look and she nodded sadly. Booth sighed and rubbed his palms up his face. Reed stomped into the room and tried to snatch the file from Brennan's desk. Booth dropped his feet, sat up in the chair and smacked his hand down on top of Reed's.

"Hands off," Booth growled.

"This is my investigation," Reed snarled.

"Not anymore, Sergeant," Carter barked. Reed snapped straight up and looked over at the general.

"I am giving full authority to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. You will follow their lead on this and you will stop being an ass," Carter barked at Reed. Reed's face flashed anger but it was quickly gone. Reed opened his mouth to say something and Booth read the intention of telling Carter his son was dead on his face.

"Don't," Booth barked. Reed snapped his eyes around to Booth.

"Don't do it. It would be petty," Booth snarled. Mr. White walked to the couch and removed the bag from the seat. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and propped his head on his hand. Parks sat in the chair across from Brennan's desk and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Get your feet off Bones' desk, Parks. If that is even your name," Booth growled his brow furrowed in irritation. Parks saw the betrayal and a little pain in Booth's eyes.

"Parks is my name," he said briefly. Parks stood up abruptly and left the office. Strolling to what he assumed was limbo, Parks peeked in the door. Trying the handle, he found it locked. Scanning the door frame, he spotted what he was looking for. Punching the override number into the key pad, the lock clicked open. Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

Looking down into the room, he saw rows and rows of lit boxes. In front of the rows was Brennan. Her back was arched upwards, her weight balanced on one foot and one hand. The other foot was swept out from her body. Sweeping up into a standing position, Brennan let out a large sigh and glared at Parks. Stalking past him, she swept out of limbo and stalked to her office.

Slamming into the office, she glared at the men gathered there. Walking over to Mr. White, she planted her finger in his chest.

"You will say nothing until you are asked to. Do you understand me? Nothing," Brennan ground out with a serious look on her face. Mr. White nodded in calm manner; the only thing giving away his surprise was his eyes.

Turning back to the room, she swept her eyes around. Stalking to her desk, she opened her bottom drawer. Pulling out her hand cannon, she snapped the cylinder open and spun it. Reaching back into the drawer, she pulled out six bullets and slid them into the cylinder. Spinning the cylinder one more time, she slammed it shut. She walked to the book case on the far side of her office and set the gun on the floor.

"Since you won't leave me alone for more than ten minutes, I will finish my exercises in here while you speak. And you will speak," Brennan warned. Mr. White's eyes popped wide when she bent into scorpion pose. Parks strolled into the room and flopped back down into the chair in front of her desk. Propping his feet up again, he smirked at Booth.

"Sergeant Parks, get your feet off my desk," Brennan growled. Booth leaned back and cracked his neck and began to speak.

"Three years ago I was approached by the CIA. They were putting together a sleeper unit of the best in each field. Navy Seals, Army Rangers, Marine Force Recon, and Air Force Combat Control were included. I told them I was not interested and not to contact me again. The U.S. Military being who they are, sent in the CIA to try to persuade me. Over the next two years I turned them down over and over," Booth saw the look of betrayal cross Brennan's face.

"Bones, it was a matter of national security. I was not allowed to say anything," Booth said gently.

"Yes, we know about national security don't we," Brennan said sarcastically and took a deep breath. Booth flinched remembering the conversation after she found out he was still alive.

"Next came Homeland security. Again turned them down. Then, just as you decided to leave for Maluku the Army sent me that letter I showed you. I figured that I would be able to get away from them and at the same time figure out who it was trying to get me so bad," Booth said.

Brennan took a deep breath, swung her legs out and stood up. Bending at the waist, she lifted her left leg straight up vertical from her hips. Reaching back, she grabbed her ankle, stretched her other arm forward and held the pose.

"So, Mr. White the taking of the lab was, in fact, a test for Booth," Brennan said quietly. Booth shuddered, she was getting calm, closing down and it was making him nervous.

"Partially," Mr. White agreed.

"You knew, Booth. You knew and said nothing," Brennan said calmly.

"No, Bones, I did not know. I suspected but did not know," Booth said.

"That would make Parks, what CIA?" Brennan said in the same flat tone.

"Bones," Booth warned her in a low tone. Brennan snapped to a standing position. Booth visibly flinched at the piercing stare.

"No, Booth, don't you dare. The only way I can stay together for this investigation is to compartmentalize. I will deal with my emotions when I am good and ready," Brennan snapped in pure rage.

Stalking to the bag, she snatched out a pair of sneakers and socks. Putting them swiftly on her feet, she slammed from the office. Before anyone could stop her, she sprinted across the lab and out the door. Booth got up, walked to the office door and let out a whistle. Legates looked up at the whistle.

"Bones went for a run. Suit up and follow her," Booth ordered. Legates nodded then shuffled over to the lounge. Two minutes later he saw Legates coming down the lounge stairs.

"She's at the National Mall," Booth said with a grunt.

Legates nodded and jogged out the door. Booth returned to Brennan's chair and sat down again. Angela stalked into the office and Booth knew she was pissed. Slamming the file down on the desk in front of him, she leaned on her hands and pushed her face close to his.

"Why is Brennan closed down again?"

"I lied to her," Booth said. Angela's eyes snapped with fire.

"Run that by me again," Angela said in a low tone.

"It was a national security issue," Booth said quietly.

The room fell silent for a few seconds, then a resounding crack split the room as Angela's hand connected with Booth's face. Turning on her heel, she stalked from the room. A red hand print bloomed on Booth's face. Mr. White smirked at Booth until Booth looked up at him. Cam knocked on the door and walked in to the office. She stopped suddenly when she saw the hand print on Booth's face.

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't," Cam said in a horrified whisper. Booth took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Agent Booth, your FBI team is here," Cam said in a cold voice. Booth flinched again and took another breath. Everyone turned to look at General Carter when his phone rang.

"Carter. Yes, I know. Don't, please Temperance, don't do this. We've got you everything you need including security upgrades for your team here. These people need justice and we need you to get it," Carter pleaded.

"Temperance, just talk to him. You told him everything? Everything?" Carter's face blanched at her answer.

"Jesus. Okay, we'll just wait. Bye." Carter flipped his phone closed and took a deep calming breath.

"What exactly did she tell you, Agent Booth?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. Those are not my secrets to share. She is feeling betrayed because I did not share your secrets. There is no way I would compound that feeling by telling you hers," Booth said calmly.

"You mean there's more than Rwanda?" Parks asked with his eyebrow raised. Carter snapped his head around with a growl.

"I told you, Parks, that was the nicer of her memories and I was not kidding," Booth said quietly. Booth let out a grunt as a petri dish came flying and hit him in the chest. Hodgins stood in the doorway glaring.

"You're lucky I didn't have any Chaetemium growing," Hodgins snarled then stalked off.

"Just a few more to go," Booth sighed and hid his pain. A loud screech echoed through the lab.

"Parks, you're going to want to move. I'm not sure what she is going to do," Booth said quietly.

Parks stood up and walked to the couch. Plopping down, he waited to see what would happen. Daisy came barreling into the office. Breathing heavily through her nose she glared at Booth. Booth propped his chin in his right hand and rested his left hand on the top of the desk as he waited to see what Daisy would do. She smiled suddenly and leaned forward as if to whisper to him. In a swift move, she stabbed him in the top of the hand with the pen she was clutching. The pen broke the skin and stuck in his hand between the bones. Straightening, she spun on her heel and left the office. He pulled the pen from his hand and watched his blood pool on her desk.

"I really hope you two are enjoying this. Your constant meddling has lost me everything but my son," Booth said in a gravelly tone. Booth heard the phone ring then stop as the line was picked up. The speaker on the phone opened and Cam's voice came through the line.

"Agent Booth, Corporal Legates is on line one," Cam said crisply. Booth closed his eyes, pulled the pen from his hand and picked up the phone.

Tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder, he dug through the drawers for her first aid kit. Using the items inside, he swabbed the wound and held a piece of gauze to stem the flow of blood. Using an alcohol wipe, he cleaned the blood off Brennan's desk. He reached into her desk drawer and searched for some tape. Finding some duct tape, he used it to tape down the gauze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uhh let's see for tomorrow...Max, questions, Sweets, soldier boys not flying, Dulles, handcuffs, being arrested, reactions to the arrest, lawyers, more stupidity (couldn't go one chapter without it and you know who it is lol), news, lack of choices, and more information.**

**A/N2: I have to thank my beta mendenbar for the last part of this chapter. I originally had Booth bleeding all over Booth's desk. I think it works better this way don't you =) lol.**

**Please leave a review, they're awesome and I love hearing what you think. Speculation is always fun too!**


	13. I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own them *snort* Wish I did but I don't

**Dolphinb5: At the top of the page change your settings to M this is posted as an M story so it won't show up on the K-T section. I fix them I always do =)**  
><strong>luckywynner86: Meh sort of. <strong>  
><strong>CapriGirl60: I appreciate that but the question is, is it ALL Booth's fault?<strong>  
><strong>Megan: They always do lol<strong>  
><strong>loverofbones: LOL you haven't seen anything yet. I wasn't kidding when I said get out your pen and paper =P But a few things will become clearer<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565:Yes but that's not the main thing she's angry about. I guess you could say that is just a mild irritant.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: If you have some questions shoot me a PM because I can't message you.<strong>  
><strong>Archerblad3: I'm sorry I seem to have screwed this chapter up. =(<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: *sigh* I'm gonna put a note at bottom of this section. I fouled up my pronouns big time here. BOooooo on me.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: It's necessary to forward the plot line..there will be fluff in their future.<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: LOL yeah I had a hard time finding a name for a flesh eating bacteria for Hodgins reaction.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Gots lots more where this came from..well the I didn't see that coming part that is. Not the major confusion I seem to be causing everyone =(<strong>  
><strong>Xylarisa: Awww hey I try not to do it often but every once in a while I have to do it for fun =P Plus I get a reaction out of it.<strong>

**A/N: Most of the statements Booth made were directed more to at the agencies Carter and Parks represent than the men themselves. Yes Booth is ticked that Parks betrayed him but he is angrier that the CIA is still pestering him. I do not understand why ya'll think she should be mad at Carter? What did he do? He brought a filing cabinet and a person he was told to escort there. At no point did I say he knew anything about what is going on. When Booth and Brennan were as close as they were over the last three years, she was upset that he didn't tell her about this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - I Do<strong>

Reaching over, he picked up the phone and hit the button for line one.

"Booth. You what? Where? Okay." Booth slammed the phone down and picked it up again. Dialing quickly, he waited. He hit another few buttons and waited again.

"Mary, I need an APB on Dr. Temperance Brennan. Airports first," Booth said, hanging up the phone. He glared at the men in the office. Picking up the phone again, he dialed another set of numbers.

"Max," Booth held the phone away from his ear and the room heard a male voice bellowing through the line.

"Max, I don't have time. Where did she go? Did she go as herself? If you hear from her, you let me know," Booth said smoothly.

"You have no idea," Booth said in a pain filled voice. Booth winced then hung up the phone. Dropping his head into his hands, he tried not to cry.

"Now why would that phone call upset you, more than all the scientists?" Mr. White said with some smugness on his face.

"Because Dr. Brennan is the daughter of Max Keenan. If you did your job you would have known that before approaching her partner," Parks said mildly.

"As in the Max Keenan who killed Deputy Director of the FBI Kirby?" Mr. White said, quirking one eyebrow.

"The one and the same. Now, Booth will be worrying about his life," Parks said.

"Not much of a life left. Thanks to my loving government," Booth snarled. Sweets walked into the office. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he rocked back on his heels.

"Agent Booth, you might think the experiment I did on her was wrong. Guess what, what you have done is much worse," Sweets said quietly.

Sweets watched as Booth flinched then looked up at him with pain filled eyes. Turning on his heel, Sweets left the office.

"Why the airports, Agent Booth?" Mr. White asked in a curious tone. Booth jerked his head up, fed up with the government, he glared.

"Because, you have invaded her sanctuary. She has nowhere else to go. She's running," Booth snarled. Booth's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Booth. You did. Dulles? Thanks, Gibson," Booth flipped the phone closed and glared at the men in the room.

"I'm telling her everything. And when this is through do not ever contact me or anyone I love about it again," Booth snarled. He grabbed his keys and ran from the office. Parks followed him out of the office. Cam put up her hand to stop him.

"What the hell is going on?" Parks shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

"Can't tell you, it's a national security issue," Parks said in a low tone.

"That does not fly with me, soldier boy," Cam snarled, becoming enraged. Parks let out a sigh and gave her a brief version.

"I guess since he's going to spill anyway. The government has been trying to recruit Booth for a secret unit. He's repeatedly said no and we continued to push. We threatened his family if he told anyone. Dr. Brennan just found out," Parks said in a low tone.

"Jesus," Cam said closing her eyes.

Booth strode through Dulles International Airport, heading to the Security offices. Walking through the door, he saw Homeland Security officers swarming around the office. He walked to the man sitting behind the desk.

"I believe you're holding someone for me," Booth said, flashing his badge to the man behind the desk.

"Well, at least I didn't get my ass handed to me this time," Agent Gibson said from behind Booth. Booth turned with a grin to the familiar agent.

"Gibson, been a few years," Booth said, shaking Gibson's hand.

"Yeah and she's as pissed off as last time. I thought she was going to kill me," Agent Gibson said, glaring at Booth.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm going to take her off your hands. Is she cuffed?" Booth asked while scratching his eyebrow with his thumb.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't get close enough for her to put her hands on me," Gibson grinned.

"Okay, which room is she in?" Booth asked with a cool look on his face.

"Room number 3," Gibson said, pointing down the hall.

Booth walked down the hall, pulling his handcuffs off his belt. Opening the door, he peeked inside to find her sitting at the table drumming her fingers. When she heard the door open, she glanced up. Her face went expressionless and Booth saw all emotion wiped from her eyes.

"What do you want, Agent Booth?" Brennan asked in a cold voice.

"Bones,-"

"Do not call me Bones," Brennan said just as calmly.

"Dr. Brennan, you can either come with me quietly or I can handcuff you. The choice is yours," Booth said smoothly, wincing internally. Brennan chuckled at his arrogance.

"Agent Booth, you know better than to touch me. I'll lay you flat out on the floor," Brennan said snidely.

"Then we'll have you for assaulting a federal officer as well as impeding an investigation," Booth said calmly. Brennan propped her chin in her hand and smirked at Booth.

"Try it," she challenged.

"Come on, Bones, you wouldn't hurt the man you love. Now would you?" Booth said in a cajoling tone.

"No, I wouldn't. But the man I love wouldn't lie to me for years either would he?" Brennan said in that empirical voice.

Booth leaned forward, splaying his hands across the top of the table. Brennan's eyes shot down to his hand where the gauze bandage showed signs of blood. Flicking her eyes back up, she snorted in laughter.

"Someone stab you, Agent Booth?"

"Yes, in fact, someone did stab me. With a pen I might add," Booth said.

"Just leave me alone," Brennan said firmly.

"Not happening. I love you and I am not letting you run off to god knows where, to do god knows what. You have not been told everything. Before I left the Jeffersonian, I flat out told Homeland Security and Parks that I was telling you everything. So, I am telling you everything. However, I would prefer it to be somewhere less, visible," Booth said just as firmly.

"The logical thing to do would be to hear out all the evidence. But as I have been told emotions are not logical. Right now I have too many to deal with. So, please, just leave me alone," Brennan stated coldly.

"Nope, sorry, Dr. Brennan, you are under arrest for impeding a federal investigation. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Booth said walked towards her with his cuffs out. Brennan stood up and put her arms behind her back.

"I do," Brennan said.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that. But, not while I was putting handcuffs on you," Booth muttered.

Brennan's spine stiffened. Booth led her out of the door and down the hall. Brennan walked with an expressionless face. Agent Gibson hooted in laughter as he saw Booth escorting Brennan down the hall. Brennan held her head high and continued to walk. Booth shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Glaring at him, she shrugged it off onto the floor. Brennan waited until Booth bent over and picked up his jacket.

Booth sighed and gently pushed her through the door. They received dubious stares as he escorted her through the airport. Reaching the SUV, he opened the back door. Covering her head, he pushed her into the vehicle. She remained silent as he drove through the D.C. Night. Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Booth turned the SUV off.

Walking to the back he opened the door. Grasping her arm, he pulled her from the vehicle. They made their way to the elevator. Booth punched in his security code then pushed the button for the elevator. The doors swished open and he pushed her gently into the elevator. Brennan's face remained a blank mask. When the doors opened to the floor on which the lab was located, he escorted her to the lab doors.

Punching in his code, he walked her into the lab. As they walked across the floor he heard multiple howls of outrage. The next thing he knew beakers, petri dishes and random tools came flying from the platform. Booth ducked and shielded Brennan with his body. A slow smile spread across Brennan's face. Booth pushed her towards her office. Leading her inside, he pushed her down into her desk chair. Spinning on his heel, he pointed to Parks.

"Tell her. All of it. Right now," Booth growled. Angela pushed her way into the office.

"Booth, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Angela screeched at him. Booth turned to glare at Angela.

"Leave now, Angela. This does not concern you," Booth said in low tone.

"The hell it doesn't. What the hell is wrong with you? You use handcuffs on her for fun. Not to actually arrest her," Angela continued to screech.

"Angela, if you don't leave, I will have Legates escort you out," Booth growled at her. Angela turned on her heel.

"Sweetie, if you need a lawyer I'll call Jack's. Just let me know," Angela said over her shoulder as she stormed from the office. Walking to the door, he turned the lock and pointed at Parks again.

"Start talking," he thundered. Parks let out a sigh and glanced at Mr. White who just shrugged.

"Dr. Brennan, the US government did some not so nice things to keep Booth from saying anything to anyone," Parks said evasively.

"Such as? And please be specific," Brennan said coldly, the anger rising up in her.

"They may have threatened for Parker and Rebecca to disappear. They may have threatened that you would not come back from Maluku," Parks said with a wince. Brennan's back shot straight and she looked at Booth with horror in her eyes. The walls slammed up and Booth knew she was pissed.

"You arranged for what happened to me in Maluku?" Brennan hissed her shoulders twisting painfully as she tried to stand.

"No! NO, I swear we didn't have anything to do with that," Parks said, realizing what she had thought.

"What exactly happened in Maluku?" Mr. White asked his eyebrows rising in question. Brennan's chin shot up and her eyes glazed.

"Bones, don't. You don't have to tell him anything," Booth pleaded.

"Please remove these cuffs," Brennan said softly. Booth walked behind her and uncuffed her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Bones, don't. He doesn't need to know. It is none of his business."

Brennan crossed her arms in front of herself and pulled her shirt over her head. Glaring at Mr. White, whose mouth had fallen open, she spun and showed him her back. The men could see the white scars that crisscrossed her back. Where there wasn't a long line of scar there were bullet sized scars. Reed barged into the room just as she spun to face the wall.

"Showing you her kinky side is she?" Reed sneered upon seeing Brennan's back. Brennan's spine stiffened and Booth saw the tears clinging to her lashes. Cupping her face in the palms of his hand, he wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I was kidnapped, thrown in a hole and forced to listen to a young native being raped to death with a table leg. I was pulled from the pit, stripped and hung, spread eagle in front of Michelle. Then I was tortured for eight consecutive hours. Michelle was forced to watch the entire thing," Brennan said in pain filled voice. Mr. White gasped in horror and Reed stumbled into a chair.

"Temperance," Carter said in a horrified voice. He had known some of it, but not the specifics.

Parks closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to forget the horror of seeing her hanging there. Booth took the shirt from her hands and gently pulled it over her head. Brennan wiped her eyes, stiffened her back and turned to face the men in her office.

"Now, who exactly did homeland security threaten?" Brennan asked in a voice that made Parks cringe. Mr. White looked up and her eyes bored into his.

"The, ahh, team at the Jeffersonian," Mr. White said, clearing his throat.

Brennan's eyes glazed in rage as she looked at Mr. White. Her breathing became almost a pant with her anger. She was getting her fire back and Booth was glad for it.

"You and you, get out of my office, go to the lounge. I am not done with you," Brennan snarled, pointing at White and Parks. Turning to Carter, she led him to the couch as Parks and White left her office. Sitting down, she grasped Carter's hand.

"George, we found Jack. He was in the building," Brennan said softly. Carter's face crumpled and Booth turned his back. This was a moment that he didn't need to be there for.

"You need to go home to Jeanine," Brennan said softly.

"Yeah, I do. But before I go I need to tell you again. Everyone you asked for a security upgrade received one. It is only for this case but they have at least Top Secret. Booth's security clearance was raised to the equivalent of yours. And it is permanent like yours. Please keep me updated," Carter said with a sigh.

"I will," Brennan said. She followed him to the door and closed it after he left.

Turning around, she walked back to her desk and sat down. Booth turned back around and pulled a chair next to hers. Sitting down, he turned her chair to face him. Brennan was staring at her clutched hands in her lap. Surrounding her hands with his, Booth tried to get her to look up.

"Bones, Temperance, I would never hurt you by my own choice. They were going to make you, Parker, my family disappear if I said anything. They weren't specific. They could have put you in Witness Protection. They could have put you in jail. They could have killed all of you," Booth said in a low urgent tone.

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself," Brennan argued, wanting to stay angry but finding it hard to do.

"No, Bones, you can't protect yourself when the bullet isn't heard until you're already dead. I couldn't hide you, they'd find you. Even back then the thought of losing you terrified me. I would do anything, anything to protect you. If that means I had to hurt your feelings, then I would. I'm sorry, baby, I don't like lying to you even lies of omission. I never would have but I had no choice," Booth said, tears choking his voice. Brennan drew in a shaky breath. When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears.

"What am I supposed to do? I trusted you implicitly and now I find out that you've been lying to me this whole time," Brennan said.

"Bones, this is the only thing I've lied to you about," Booth whispered. A knock sounded on the door. Before Booth could say anything Brennan called out.

"Come in." Hodgins stood in the doorway a sad look on his face.

He stepped in followed by Angela and Cam. Hodgins closed the door firmly and clicked the lock behind him. Angela walked to the blinds and lowered them. Cam walked to the corner and jerked the plug from the camera in the corner of Brennan's office. Booth looked at each of them one by one, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Brennan's eyes went wide and glazed over with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well shit I did it again. I'm feeling kinda guilty so if I get lots of nice reviews I might maybe just might post a second chapter today. Now what would that chapter be about? Let's see...Conspiracy radars, termination, files, threats, scare tactics, definitions, enraged snipers, arrogance, Jared, Booth pride, Brennan bluntness, tying into the case or no?, FBI Agents, feet on desk, fishy smells, stupidity(small scale), ripping of the nuts, and BOOM!**

**A/N2: I really feel bad about the confusion. I hope you stick with me. Things will start to clear up. I promise. Like I said, if ya'll are really nice and I gets lots of reviews then I'll post a second chapter. **

**REVIEW for a second chapter today!**


	14. Evanescence

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since this morning. I still don't own it LOL

**Xylarisa: *sniff* You can't do a nice review? That mean you don't like it? o.O**  
><strong>Mibrunell: Tada, here you go. Just don't expect it everyday. I need these days to work on "other" stories =P<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Once per chapter =P And CHEATER doesn't count towards the second chapter =P<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: Brennan will snap and put a hurtin on him at some point. ;-)<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Nope my guilt doesn't work like that =P that will must make me post later since I want you to read it but you have much more important things to take care of.<strong>  
><strong>CharlieLou: It becomes more clear as the chapters are posted. Promise. The two of them, well you'll have to wait and see.<strong>  
><strong>Dolphinb5: Just don't expect two a day on a regular basis. =)<strong>  
><strong>Liz: Doh I honestly don't try to do it tooooo often. Guess I farged up there didn't I? =P<strong>  
><strong>forrestphantom: The snakebite Series isn't really a trilogy I have another one to work on, I just can't bring myself to write it yet. And to answer the question..maybe ;-)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: *grabs her spoon* not done yet =P<strong>  
><strong>C3rd: LOL soon as my kid is on the bus I"m posting so we're alike in that aspect.<strong>  
><strong>Caprigirl60: My apologies = misinterperted the data. Mai bad. Good points. I did write them in a rather assinine manner didn't I doh. **  
><strong>jsboneslover: I couldn't resist lol.<strong>  
><strong>love alllways: Huh it's interesting to see your story through anothers eyes. You see things you missed or put in that you didn't even realize because it comes second nature.<strong>  
><strong>nichellemarie: What can I say. I hate watching a show or reading a story and know halfway through what happened, who did what and pretty much the ending.<strong>  
><strong>Archerblad3: read on to find out =P<strong>

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! See now that's what I'm talking about. Ya'll rocked out some reviews. Even if some of you cheated *looks at Tero* or some of you were just being persnickity *looks at mendenbar* =P. THank you all. So here you go. As promised if I get lots of reviews you get a second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Evanescence<strong>

"Please, tell me you are not part of this," she whispered. Booth watched as Cam approached him and set the bag he hadn't noticed her carrying, down on the desk. She unzipped the bag and grabbed his left hand. Snatching the tape off his wound, she began cleaning the hole in his hand. Booth listened quietly when Hodgins began to speak and ignored Cam while she bandaged his hand.

"No, Dr. B, we're not. Booth, we need to apologize to you," Hodgins said in a low tone.

Booth's head jerked up in surprise. Walking calmly to Brennan's desk, Hodgins set a folder on her desk. He tapped it lightly twice and sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"It's called Evanescence," Hodgins began. Booth's head jerked around again.

"When Parks and White showed up, my conspiracy radar went off. I started digging and what do you know, Parks is CIA. He's more than that but I am unable to find any more information at the moment. There is another person I've been writing to and we've been talking about this particular program. We had no proof that it existed. Ahem, I found proof," Hodgins said, tapping the file again.

Booth picked up the file and began scanning the file. His face went pale and he closed his eyes. Brennan looked at him and saw the pain in his face. She reached out and snatched the file from his hand. Scanning the file, she raised an eyebrow.

"Someone you know?" Brennan asked in a flat tone.

Booth stood up and put his hand on his hip. Giving her a jerking nod, he turned and left the office. She continued reading the report for a John Gregg. According the file, he had told his wife, next to her name and their four year old child's name the word 'terminated' was stamped. Brennan closed her eyes and suddenly realized this was real. Not just some government conspiracy. They were in fact killing children.

"Dr. B. you have to keep reading," Hodgins said urgently.

Brennan continued to flip through the file. The three in the room watched as her eyes widened. Jumping to her feet, she let the papers in the file fly as she took off running. The three in the office followed her. She sprinted up the steps. The two men in the lounge stood up as she came running up the steps. Grabbing Parks by the front of his uniform, she pushed until his torso was hanging over the rail. He was balanced precariously over the platform.

"Children, you murdered CHILDREN! You threatened a pregnant woman. What the hell is wrong with you?" Brennan snarled everything but the word children, which she screamed. The work on the platform stopped and Techie's unit started running towards them.

"Stop!" Brennan snarled at Techie. He put his hands up and backed away. Shaking Parks, she got in his face again.

"You disgust me. He was four. Four years old. How could you?" Brennan snarled as the tears rolled down her face. Parks shook his head in confusion.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't know what you are talking about," Parks gasped.

"Well, now your secret is out and I don't care who knows. If you still think you can kill me, think about who my father is. You couldn't find him for fifteen years. You would never find me," Brennan growled. Booth came running up the steps.

"Bones, put him down on the floor," Booth said gently. Shaking Parks one more time, she set him on his feet.

"Booth, what is she talking about?" Parks asked, cringing when Brennan moved. Brennan stalked down the stairs and slammed into her office.

"She is talking about Jessica and Franklin Gregg. Knowing John like I do, he told Jessica. She and their son Frank were, as marked, terminated," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"Jesus, it was supposed to only be a scare tactic," Parks said horrified.

"Well, it's not. In fact they're now threatening pregnant women," Hodgins said coldly. Booth jerked his head around to Hodgins.

"Not Dr. B.," Hodgins assured Booth.

"Terminated, doesn't necessarily mean they were killed," Mr. White said in a low voice. Booth spun on his heel, his eyes on fire.

"If you know where they are, you will bring them back. I mean now. You will also apologize and give Gregg whatever he wants," Booth thundered at White.

"I don't have the authority to do that," White said. Booth stepped forward and grabbed White by his suit jacket.

"I served this country. I took out targets without question. When I finished with the military, I spent the next twelve years working for the FBI. I have faithfully served this country. Now, if you do not want a highly trained, enraged sniper running around the country. I suggest you put my faith in this government back where it belongs," Booth gritted out.

White's eyes went wide at the thought of Booth running around the country sniping people. Booth dropped White and turned on his heel. Booth stopped at the top of the steps and turned.

"You have 72 hours to fix this," Booth threatened.

"I can have you arrested," White threatened. Parks, Angela, Hodgins and Cam burst into laughter at his statement.

"Catch me. IF you can," Booth said with a smug smile.

"White, there is a reason we selected him. We really don't want him running off killing people. Especially since he found out about this Gregg person. That means he can find out who put out the order, who is involved, any number of things. We'll both be first on his list," Parks said frantically.

"I will not be cowed," White growled. Hodgins stalked over to White and looked up into his eyes. White glared down at the little scientist.

"Here's a couple of scary thoughts for you. First, he already has the list. There are fifty agents across the CIA, Homeland Security and US Military involved. He has names, addresses, Social Security numbers, everything he needs. Second scary thought, he would have the backing of the people who work here. And do not think that we aren't smart enough to hide things from you or anyone else looking for something. Like maybe a body. You come to us when you need help," Hodgins said in low threatening tone.

Booth walked into Brennan's office to find her frantically dialing a number. The phone rang straight to voice mail. Cursing, she flipped open her black phone book and began dialing again. She had tears running down her face. She choked back a sob when she got another generic voice mail. She was dialing through the speaker phone and Booth swayed when he heard his brother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Jared, it's Temperance. Get a tracfone and call me back immediately," Brennan said in a near sob. She hung up on his brother's protests.

"What the hell is going on?" Booth asked in a frustrated tone.

"Booth, out of the list of people they threatened, who was not on it?" Brennan said her voice catching in the back of her throat. Booth cocked his head and his eyes widened as he realized it was Jared. A moment later the phone rang.

"Dr. Brennan," Brennan answered the Jeffersonian line.

"Tempe, what the hell is going on?" Jared yelled into the phone. Brennan hit the speaker button and hung the handset up.

"Are you on a tracfone?"

"Yeah, you told me to call you on one," Jared said in a 'well duh' voice. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her fingers under her eyes.

"Evanescence is out in the open. You and Padme are leaving the country. Meet me at the National Mall in half an hour. Then you're going to go home and go on vacation," Brennan said firmly.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Jared roared in fear.

"I was on the list as well, little brother," Booth said calmly.

"You told her? Dear god, are you stupid," Jared raged through the phone.

"They forced my hand. It's got something to do with our investigation. I think, but I'm not sure," Booth said in a gravelly tone.

"How the hell am I going to go on an international vacation? I can't afford that shit," Jared snarled.

"I'm taking care of it," Brennan said softly.

"Oh, hell no," Jared argued.

"Jared, swallow your Booth pride and just do it," Brennan barked in irritation.

"No," Jared said firmly.

"Jared, I don't know how long it's going to take for it to get down the lines that Evanescence is out in the open. If something happens and your shadow finds out," Booth stopped breathing for a moment.

"Padme and your baby could die," Brennan said coldly.

"Way to be blunt, Tempe," Jared snarled.

"Yes, well which is more important?" Brennan said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, fine. National Mall, half an hour. Got it," Jared said, sighing.

Brennan hung up the phone, picked up her messenger bag. Digging around she pulled out a credit card. Brennan stood up and cupped her hands around Booth's face.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I should not have acted so irrationally," Brennan said, her eyes tearing up again. Booth wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her up to his chest.

"I love you, Bones. I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Booth whispered. Pulling back slightly, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She turned, left her office, sprinted across the lab and out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Legates called out in frustration. Booth walked to the door and signaled for them to stand down.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like you could keep up with her anyway," Booth laughed at Legates.

Legates' face turned bright red. The unit hooted in laughter. Hodgins, Cam, and Angela stood at the railing of the lounge with their arms crossed. Booth looked up at them.

"As of now, the two issues are separate so we'll continue with the bombing case. Parks, you, in Bones' office, now," Booth bellowed. Parks flinched then walked to Brennan's office. Booth sat in Brennan's chair, leaned back and pressed his finger tips together.

"Why are you here?" Booth said in a cautious tone. Parks leaned back and sighed.

"Well, it may be tied into your case. We're not sure yet," Parks paused.

"Then wait until Bones gets back," Booth stopped him from finishing.

"You know, I generally don't feel like a shit for doing my job," Parks said in an apologetic tone.

"You got too close to your target," Booth said stiffly.

"You weren't a target," Parks said.

"Really? Huh, could have fooled me," Booth said sarcastically.

"Look, Booth, I was there to evaluate only. I did not realize that they were actually taking down targets," Parks said.

"You know, Parks, you followed a mission that could have caused you to kill innocents. No, sympathy from me. When I was a sniper, I killed people that were a threat. Not children and pregnant women," Booth said in gravelly tone.

"Like I said, I didn't know they were actually killing people," Parks said in a whisper.

"What gets me more than that is that I trusted you. I trusted you to protect something very special and at anytime you could have been ordered to kill her. Would you have done it?" Booth demanded in a tone that oozed of betrayal.

"No, absolutely not. I began to think of you guys as friends," Parks said. Booth snorted then stood up.

"I have guys to brief. If you will excuse me," Booth snapped. Stalking from the room he went to Cam's office. He found Agents Dunn, Williams, Young, and Price as well as Charlie sitting in Cam's office.

"Jeez, Booth. What the hell is going on? There are guys carrying guns walking on that catwalk. They're next to each entrance onto the platform. I haven't seen Dr. Brennan go nuts like that," Charlie said in an almost panicked tone.

"Those are our security. They're my unit from Afghanistan. You met them in Maluku. Bones, got a little pissed off with Parks," Booth said shortly.

"Well, what happened?" Price asked, his eyebrow in his hairline.

"National Security," Booth said in a clipped tone.

"Okay, we have a big case going on here. It involves the military so we are under security. The men around the catwalk are our protection. Nothing you, hear, see or otherwise take note of will pass your lips from here on out. Got it?" Booth said in a firm tone. The agents nodded and Price blanked his face.

"Yes, Price you're here exactly for the reason you think," Booth said.

"Which is?" Charlie asked, having picked up on a few of Booth's information filtering techniques.

"I transferred to the Homicide Division from the Intelligence Division. So my gut tells me I'm here for my contacts and information gathering skills," Price said abruptly.

"Are we staying here at the lab? Because these scientists look like they haven't slept or showered in days," Dunn said with a disgusted look. Booth snatched his head around to glare at the agent.

"They haven't slept in," Booth glanced at his watch, "eighteen to twenty hours. Depending on who you talk to. We will be guests of Dr. Jack Hodgins. You will be respectful of the teams assembled here and you will comply with orders." Charlie kicked back and propped his feet on Cam's desk.

"Will this be like the Maluku case?" Charlie asked with a smug smile.

"God, I hope not," Booth muttered. Cam breezed in the door and stopped.

"Agent Burns, get your feet off my desk," she said. The other agents started laughing at Charlie as his face turned red.

"Charlie, you'll be filling the position you do at the bureau. You'll be getting us as much information as you can. But you can't go to the Bureau," Booth said.

"If you guys think something smells fishy, you tell me," Booth said.

"For right now, you're just hanging out. We don't have any evidence yet. These scientists are very good at putting pieces together. So, they will be in on any brain storming," Booth told them.

"They're scary smart," Charlie muttered.

"Yeah, but they're not agents," Young snorted.

Booth rubbed his forehead in frustration. How long would it take the agents to learn there was a reason he had the best close rate? Booth heard the door open behind him.

"Get it done, Bones?" Booth asked her without turning around.

"Of course I did. I am capable of handling simple tasks. We'll have to leave through the bay doors. The Press has surrounded the front of the lab," Brennan said, putting her hands on her hips. Booth turned to look at Price as he started choking on his coffee.

"Bones, these are Agents Dunn, Williams, and Young. You already know Charlie and Price. Guys, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth introduced.

"Booth you do not need to tell me who I already know. I am quite aware that I know Charlie and Agent Price. Agent Price, are you okay?" Brennan asked, eyeing the choking man. Price nodded his head, looking at the door behind her.

"Booth, I'm going back to the platform. The skulls need to be reconstructed," Brennan said.

"Bones, how long do you think you all will be? Security is probably getting tired. It's been a long day and there's only ten of them trying to secure this huge lab," Booth asked over his shoulder.

"I'll check. First, I need to change. I'll be in the decontamination shower," Brennan said turning on her heel.

"Yum, if I had a view like that I'd be at the lab all the time, too," Dunn commented. Young started laughing behind his hand, he knew about Booth and Brennan.

"If you touch her, she'll break something on you," Charlie said with a grin.

"Psshtt," Dunn said.

"What was it you said at Wong Fu's Booth? Oh yeah, she'll rip your nuts off," Price said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Dunn, you know those soldiers out there are Rangers. Special Ops right?" Booth said rubbing his chin.

"So, I've been told," Dunn said in agreement. Booth walked to the door and snatched it open. He let out a shrill whistle and the lab came to halt.

"Rangers! Would you recommend putting your hands on Bones uninvited?" Booth bellowed across the lab.

A resounding 'No, sir!' echoed back from the lab. Closing the door, he turned with a raised eyebrow to look at Dunn. All of a sudden a loud explosion rocked the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For TOMORROW...Hodgins is at it again, chemicals, physicals, sample cups, king of the lab, answering to whistles, who gets Sweets, properly used metaphors, hangman, Fisher to the rescue, Michelle helps out and our favorite pig Jasper.**

**A/N2: Okay I'm done feeling guilty so =P a new chapter tomorrow morning.**

**Leave a review! I did give you two chapters after all**


	15. Bend Over and Cough

Disclaimer: Same as yesterday, I don't own Bones or any of their characters and I'm certainly not making money at this. It's too much fun lol

**Mlbrunell: I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted. LOL Meh I'll go with flattered. What can I say I write stupidity rather well. **  
><strong>Electickitten88: Well it's about time you posted something =P ROFL (I'm going to get it later for this comment lol).<strong>  
><strong>Xylarisa: Ahhh holding out the nice review for the second chapter. Sneaky sneaky... sounds like something I'd do lol<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Don't thank me yet.<strong>  
><strong>Dolphinb5: Meh maybe<strong>  
><strong>Couchpotato565: So glad I could put your mind at ease<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: I would suggest a shovel they're bigger and they're what I use when reading fanfics ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Tvjunkie101: LOL nice name and thanks for the review. Hope to hear more from you in the future.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Buckle your seatbelt we're just climbing to the top of the hill =P<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: It sure as hell can be shiney! Cheer now don't be failing classes cos you're not studying! /mothermodeoff**  
><strong>Tero0102: You are sooo not sorry lol ;-) but it's okay. The review still counts toward my total reviews =P<strong>  
><strong>Charlie Lou: Even though the writers have made Hodgins somewhat of a puss since the begining I like to remember he had a temper and occaisionally use it. Ruberbands are fun! LOL<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. Thank you all you lurkers too! I'm glad that people are reading and hopefully getting some enjoyment out of my work, I mean fun, I mean insanity, yeah we'll stick with work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Bend Over and Cough<strong>

The agents in the room dove for the floor and Booth tried not to laugh. The alarms started going off and Booth threw the door open to find the scientists on the floor under the CID Agents.

"DUDE, Get Off ME!" Wendell yelled, struggling underneath Sergeant Mitchell. Booth turned to look at the Ookie Room and saw the quarantine doors slide down. Turning his head, he saw the plexiglass doors slide down over the outside doors.

"Shit," Booth yelled, running to where Hodgins had been working.

He looked into the room but saw Hodgins sitting in an enclosed box. Hodgins eyes were closed and his lips were moving. Booth let out a sigh as he saw the smoke start to clear. The door stayed closed and Booth shot a concerned look to Hodgins, whose eyes were now open. Booth heard lab four's door swing open and an irritated, towel wrapped, dripping Brennan walked out. Her eyes were snapping fire before she saw Booth standing in front of the door.

"Bones, Cam, Hodgins wants you over here now," Booth bellowed.

The two women scurried to the door and leaned in against the glass. Hodgins had a sharpie in his hand and was writing backwards on the glass case he was standing in. Booth didn't understand what was being written but Cam did. Turning around, she glanced over the platform, calculating.

"Wendell, lab one now. Fisher lab four. Clark lab three. Daisy my office. Reed, Dr. Brennan's office. No one argue just do it," Cam ordered, striding to her office. Booth's mouth fell open when she came out carrying her EMT bag.

"Shit, Bones, what is going on?" Booth turned a panic look to her.

"There was carbon tetrachloride in the bomb, Booth. People who were dealing in the evidence could have been exposed," Brennan said in a near whisper.

"Okay?" Booth said not understanding the fear.

"Exposure to it can affect the central nervous system, degenerate the liver and kidneys. Exposure to high amounts can lead to coma or death," Brennan said in a low urgent tone. Turning, she faced the platform.

"Reynolds, go stand next to my office door. Cruz, go next to lab one. Morgan, stand next to lab four. Scott, over next to lab three. Murphy, go over next to Cam's office," Brennan barked in a hurried tone.

Practically running, she went to her office and came out carrying her clothes from earlier. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. After exiting the bathroom, Brennan headed to Cam's office. Opening the door, she looked around and found another EMT bag. Booth followed her to find Daisy nervously sitting in a chair near Cam's desk.

"I'm not a medical doctor but I know what I'm looking for and know the procedure," Brennan muttered. Growling, she set the bag on Cam's desk and stalked to the storage room. She threw the door open and began digging in some of the boxes. Pulling out a sleeve of sample cups and lids, she handed it to Booth who had followed her.

"Take these to Cam," Brennan ordered. Booth left Brennan in the storage closet and walked to lab room one where he had seen Cam go.

"What?" Cam barked in irritation at his knock on the door.

Opening the door a crack, he stuck his hand in the door with the sleeve of cups. He felt her take the cups and heard a soft 'thanks'. Booth walked to Brennan's office and opened the door. Walking in, he opened her filing cabinet and pulled out a legal pad from the stack she kept there. He walked to her desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out a sharpie marker.

"What is going on, Booth?" Reed barked at him in irritation. Booth looked up having forgotten the man was in the office.

"Cam or Bones will explain when they get in here," Booth said shortly. Leaving the office, he walked back to lab two where Hodgins was still encased in the glass.

Booth quickly wrote on the pad and held it up to the window.

_Did you use the chemical in the explosion?_

Hodgins quickly began to write backwards on the window.

_Small amounts. I created a mini bomb. Not enough to hurt anyone but enough to set off the quarantine mode._

Booth thought for a moment then quickly wrote.

_So you are not in danger?_

Hodgins shook his head no.

_The filter will clean out this small amount in half an hour. The door will open when the filter has cleaned it out._

Booth nodded in understanding then smiled at Hodgins. Booth started laughing his butt off when he saw what Hodgins wrote on the case window next.

_KING OF THE LAB, BABY!_

Angela finally realizing something serious was going on by the alarms continuing to go off, came running from her office. She ran over to where Booth was standing and screeched.

"Oh, my god, Jack are you okay?"

"Angela, he can't hear you and he's fine," Booth said. Angela looked in at the writing on the case and sighed. She silently shook her finger at Hodgins, who shrugged with a smile.

"Where are Bren and Cam?" Angela asked, turning to Booth.

"Giving physicals, apparently we've been exposed to something and we all get checkups," Booth said in a low tone.

"I'll be in my office, line two more people up behind me," Angela said in irritation. Booth turned and scanned the platform.

"Mitchell, Lewis, you two next to Angela's office door now," Booth called out, pointing to Angela's office. Wendell came out of the lab room carrying a cup. He stalked to the bathroom grumbling about job hazards. Cam came out of the lab room and looked around.

"When the person in the room you're waiting by leaves, step in and wait for either myself or Dr. Brennan to come in. We will get to you, there are only two of us," Cam said with a tight voice.

She stalked to lab three and entered the room. Cam's office door opened and Daisy came out. Going to the bathroom with her cup, she disappeared into the bathroom. Booth watched Wendell come out and deposit his sample on a cart near the bathroom. Booth had always wondered about that cart. Reed stepped out of Brennan's office and looked around.

"What the HELL is going on around here?" He bellowed from the doorway. Booth scowled, getting tired of Reed's impatience.

"Bend over and cough, Sergeant," Booth bellowed back.

Turning, he walked to lab four leaving a stunned Reed standing there. The two women were thorough but quick. They stopped when the rooms were empty and looked around. Brennan growled and Cam did the same, both women frustrated.

"Techie, get down here now," Brennan bellowed.

"Legates, you're with me. Has anyone seen Michelle?" Cam bellowed across the lab.

Legates let out a whistle and Michelle's head popped over the railing near the lounge. Booth started to chuckle at the scene. Cam raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms. Brennan put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Next up are Michelle and Goodman, followed by Oaks and Perkins then Addison and Wilson. After that are Johnson and Brown. Last, but not least, is Davis," Cam barked out, glancing at the list in her hands.

"Booth, I'll leave you to Dr. Brennan," Cam said, snickering at a blushing Booth.

"That's good, then that will mean you get Dr. Sweets. We can't forget about him," Brennan said, sniggering back at Cam.

"Shit," Cam said under her breath.

Turning around, she stalked off to her office. Legates followed her. Thirty minutes later, Booth jumped when he heard his name called. Brennan waved him toward her office. He followed her in and put his hands on his hips. She walked up to him and shone a pen light in his eyes.

"Dang it, Bones. A little warning would be good," Booth muttered.

"I need you down to your boxers," Brennan said, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"What? You mean you've seen all these guys in their underwear?" Booth squawked.

"Booth, it's strictly professional. I'll try to keep my hands off of you," Brennan said, clicking her pen and picking up her clipboard. She filled out the information at the top. Booth stripped, growling about her looking at other men. Brennan rolled her eyes and continued.

"What now?" Booth asked, standing in his boxers, uncomfortable with his current situation.

"Walk to the wall and back," Brennan said, watching as he walked.

"Close your eyes, arms out straight, palms up," Brennan instructed. Booth could hear her writing as he stood in position and held it.

"Count to fifty by sevens," Brennan instructed. Booth sighed, rolled his eyes and began to count.

"7, 14, 21, 28, 35, 42,49, 56, 63," Booth said, grinning as he went past the appointed number.

"Very funny, Booth, but stop screwing around," Brennan growled.

"Very nice use of the metaphor, Bones," Booth said, smiling.

"Tell me your social security number," Brennan instructed. Booth spit out his social security number. Brennan finished his test then handed him a cup.

"Sheesh, what the heck was all that, Bones?" Booth grumbled, taking the cup from her hand.

"A central nervous system test. The urine sample is for kidney and liver function," Brennan said, writing on the form.

When Booth came out from the bathroom, he saw Brennan going into Cam's office. Booth wandered to where Hodgins was still encased in the glass case. Booth picked up the legal pad from next to the door.

Booth wrote;

_How long? _

Hodgins scribbled on the wall;

_I don't know._

Booth let out a sigh and scribbled;

_We're not leaving until you're out of here._

Hodgins smiled and nodded his thanks then sat down in the box. Booth stood watching in fascination as Hodgins began to draw on the side he was not writing on. Then he saw a chemical equation appear on the glass. Taking the legal pad, Booth copied what Hodgins was drawing on the wall.

"Booth, stop playing hangman with the stupid squint in the box. He got himself stuck in there," Reed yelled, seeing Booth standing next to the Ookie Room. Booth ignored Reed and continued to copy what Hodgins was writing. Reed stalked over and looked at what Hodgins was writing on the glass.

"What the hell is all that crap?" Reed scoffed, seeing the equation on the wall but not understanding it. Booth looked at it to see if he could recognize anything.

"Sergeant Reed, I do not understand this. I will have to see if there is anyone who can," Booth snapped back.

As he turned to face the lab, he heard a knocking and turned back to Hodgins.

_Two glass vials to keep compounds separate. Otherwise the RDX would become to unstable to transport. _

Hodgins then circled it to emphasize the words. Booth gave him a short abrupt nod to let him know he got it. Then Hodgins wrote 'Al' then a '?'. Booth scribbled it down then turned around. He called out trying to get everyone's attention. Putting his fingers in the corners of mouth, he let out a shrill whistle.

"Alright everyone. I need an explosive engineer, a chemical engineer or anyone with more than a BA in either field," Booth called out.

Turning, Booth walked to Brennan's office and huffed as he entered. He flopped down on the couch to wait. Booth raised his eyebrows when Price walked into the office. He was quickly followed by Fisher and Wilson. Booth waited for a few minutes, his eyebrow climbing as none of the CID agents entered the room. With a grunt, he threw the pad down on the table.

"This is what Hodgins gave me. As you noticed earlier he did a bomb test. I have no idea what any of this means. So, you guys figure this out," Booth said. Michelle pushed a dry erase board into the office.

"Cam thought you might need this," she said, smiling.

She walked to the table and dropped markers on it. Fisher picked up the pad, a marker and walked to the board. He began to scribble on the board. Wilson's and Price's mouths fell open in shock while they watched him quickly perform the equations. Drawing a line at the bottom, Fisher scribbled Spackle, Vaseline, wax, gelatin, canola oil, corn starch, glass, carbon tetrachloride, nitro-triiodide aluminum. Slamming the marker down, he flung the pad on the table top. He stomped from the office mumbling about his time being wasted.

"Jesus," Wilson whispered, staring at the list.

"Yeah, he's scary isn't he," Booth muttered. Price rolled his eyes and then glared at Booth.

"Booth, those are common household ingredients for C4. Which is normally extremely stable; however when mixed with the nitro-triiodide and the carbon tetrachloride, it becomes extremely unstable. The mixture of the gasses would be fatal. The carbon tetrachloride would become weaker after the explosion. Even more weaker still after an hour or so," Price muttered.

"Hodgins, said something about separate glass vials," Booth said, looking at Price.

"Yeah, that would work. If they were separate then mixed the bomber would have about 3-5 minutes to get away before the C4 blew," Price said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Booth picked up his pen and scribbled down the information on the board. Walking to the board, he erased everything from it. Booth paused, picked up the pad and jogged to the Ookie Room. He knocked on the window and Hodgins looked up.

_How much did you make?_

Hodgins scribbled,

_8oz_

Booth's eyes went wide and Hodgins threw his hands in the air nodding excitedly. Michelle walked up to the window and waved to Hodgins. Booth laughed as she took a drink of her soda. Hodgins eyes popped wide and he banged until Booth looked back at him.

_Al=Soda can_

Booth pushed his chin forward and held his hands out palms out as if to say 'and'. He could see Hodgins roll his eyes and sigh.

_The bomb was carried in a soda can!_

Booth pumped his arm and wrote

_You are King of the Lab! _

Hodgins smiled and threw his arms in the air. Booth strode back to the office and found Price holding Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh someone touched Jasper. What happens tomorrow? Let's see...logical explanation, underwear fascinations, leaving the lab, sleepy squints, Legates being mean, habits, man cave, sleeping quarters, Sweets lifting Daisy (mental picture..now laugh), reason number 6 million it sucks to be a squintern, stupidity, Max, and cryptic hints.**

**A/N2: Chapter 15 already *sigh* I better get my butt in gear. I'm hoping that it won't take me seven months to write my next story. Well, I know it's not I put myself on a dead line and I only have three more chapters to go. Sooo, but I mean the next long story *siggles eyebrows*. Anyway, I honestly didn't think about all the cliffies and I guess I'm just being mean. Sorry...nah I'm not it gets me reviews lol even if they're angry ones. LOL**

**Reviews are always welcomed. Think of them as Christmas Gifts you get to give for free!**


	16. Shooting Them is Less Paperwork

Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones

**Mlbrunell: Thanks! I will then ;-)**  
><strong>Xylarisa: Blood thirsty aren't we? LOL<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Don't fall off that chair! =P<strong>  
><strong>CharlieLou: Pops will make an apperance waaaaayyyy later (like very last chapter).<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Just now? LOL Mendenbar is still bitching about him. I guess I wrote him very well. ;-P<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50:Okay I believe you.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Thanks for all the reviews! Well, it was a strictly proffessional stripping I mean she made him do it himself ;-P<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Aww come one you know you love Reed! You want to give him smooches ;-P<strong>  
><strong>Lilou004: No worries about not reveiwing. Stuff happens. I'm glad you think this is as good as the actual show *blush*<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: You're right lol I never noticed how houseish that was..is that even a word?<strong>  
><strong>Megan: Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Really hope you don't fall off your chair =P<strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews! They got my muse kicking and now I only have two chapters to write and 9 days to do it! Ya'll are awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Shooting Them is Less Paperwork<strong>

"Put that down," Booth barked.

"It's just a toy," Price said, setting the pig down. Booth glanced at the picture next to the pig and pinched the bridge of his nose. Booth walked to the desk and snatched up the two figurines sitting side by side on the desk.

"Your girlfriend is weird. A pig and a smurf?" Price said. Wilson burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard he had to sit down. When he calmed down, he stood up. Walking to the door, Wilson opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Oi, Parks get in here," he yelled across the lab. Parks looked up and jogged to the office.

"Open your hand, Booth," Wilson said in a teasing tone. Booth glared but held his hand out and opened it. Parks took one look at the smurf and pig then burst out laughing.

"Well, that logically explains things," Parks laughed. Booth sighed and closed his fist.

"Everything, except your weird fascination with my underwear. Now, you all need to leave. I need to see if I can get the squints out of here," Booth muttered. As he turned to leave, Brennan stepped in the doorway.

"We need to go get some sleep. People are getting very disorganized and irrational," Brennan said.

"Well, that was easy," Booth chuckled.

Heading for the door, he stopped and turned on his heel."What about Hodgins?"

Brennan looked up and smiled at Booth.

"The door opened a few moments ago. Cam has given him his exam," Brennan told him.

With a nod, Booth went to round up Techie and Legates to figure out how to get out of the lab. Fifteen minutes later, Booth looked up to see the squints sprawled around the lounge with their bags next to them. Parks was leaning against the rail watching them. Booth gestured to Legates and Techie to follow him. He jingled keys at them and they nodded.

The three men went and got the vehicles from the parking garage. Pulling around to the bay doors, they turned off the trucks and exited their vehicles. Techie and Legates waited while Booth punched in his code. The door to the left of the bay doors beeped and clicked open.

Opening the door, he waited while Techie and Legates stepped through. Booth followed them into the loading area and waved at the young man who worked in the area. The young man glanced at his watch then at Booth, then at the guys in the military uniforms.

**October 29nd**

"Morning, Agent Booth," the young man called out.

"Morning, Josh. We have a situation and we're taking everyone out through these doors," Booth called back. The young man nodded then returned to his clipboard.

"So, there is always someone here at 2am?" Techie asked Booth with a suspicious tone.

"Naahh, they must be expecting something special," Booth muttered. They made their way back to the lab. Micah met them outside the lab door.

"Agent Booth, the door will be here today and I will make sure it gets installed by maintenance," Micah told him.

"Thanks, Micah," Booth said with a smile.

"Let's go guys," Booth called out as he stepped through the door. Booth watched as everyone stumbled sleepily towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Parks who was following the squints.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Booth barked at Parks.

"I've been put on this investigation for a reason. We haven't had that discussion yet," Parks said, rubbing his nose. Booth looked at Hodgins who nodded an affirmation.

"We'll go get our trucks," Price said, starting to walk to the door.

"No, you four are riding with me. Bones, you're with the guys. Parks, you are with the squints. Mr. White you can go to -" Booth said briefly but was cut off by Young's astonished gasp at the interrupted insult.

"I'm not in on this investigation so yes I am leaving," Mr. White said. Everyone watched as he left the lab and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Let's get you sleepy squints to some beds," Booth called out, clapping his hands.

Everyone began following Legates down the hall. Brennan and Techie waited for everyone else to leave. Booth handed the gray rifle bag to Techie then took the bag Brennan was carrying. He was surprised when she didn't argue; glancing over he chuckled at her droopy eyelids. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her along to the loading bay.

"See you later, Dr. Brennan," the young man called out as she walked by.

Techie went out the door, and climbed into his truck and started it. Booth led her to the back of the truck and boosted her in. He chuckled when she was squished between Goodman and Perkins. Turning, he walked to his SUV where Price, Young, Dunn, and Williams were leaning against the vehicle. He hit the button on the fob and unlocked the Sequoia. As they got in, he opened the back and put the bags in the back.

"Where are your bags?" Booth asked through the back of the vehicle.

"Up here," Young called back. Booth nodded and slammed the door closed. Getting in the driver's seat, he started the truck and pulled out from the Jeffersonian. The two military vehicles followed behind him.

"Hold on, this is going to suck," Booth muttered as they turned the corner.

The trucks were immediately surrounded by reporters, flash bulbs popped, cameras were jammed at the windows and questions were being hollered at them. Booth hit the sirens then pushed down hard on the gas. The reporters jumped back and the trucks pulled through. Booth glanced in the review and saw Addison and Wilson swing out from their truck.

They had one foot on the floor of the truck, one hand holding on to the sides and the other clutching their rifles. Booth saw Johnson and Parks swing from the back of the last truck carrying the squints. Booth's cell phone started ringing, digging it from his pocket, he passed it to Dunn. Dunn flipped it open and hit the speaker button.

"Booth," Booth said, trying to avoid hitting any reporters.

"Hey g-man, you know how to get to my house, right?" Hodgins groggy voice came across the line.

"Yeah, I've only been to several parties and holiday events there. I'll pull past and let your truck pull up to the gate. That way you can punch in the gate code. Just crawl to the front and knock on the window. When Legates slides the window open, tell him what I said I was doing," Booth told Hodgins.

"Hmm, okay," Hodgins grumbled. Booth heard him crawling to the front of the truck. Booth started chuckling as he heard the window slam open and Legates bark at Hodgins.

"Dude, I'm going to kick his ass. I'm tired. I'm cranky and he's being mean," Hodgins grumbled into the phone.

"Put it on speaker, Bug-man,"Booth said with a tired sigh. Booth waited and heard the click as Hodgins hit the phone.

"Legates," Booth called out.

"Sarge," Legates answered.

"I'm going to pull past his driveway and Techie should stop before his driveway. Hodgins has to input his gate key code. And Legates, stop pissing off the squints they get mean when they're sleepy," Booth told Legates. He heard Legates grunt but then he acknowledged Booth's instructions.

"Will do, Sarge," Legates muttered, "stupid reporters. Can't I just run them over, Sarge?" Booth chuckled at Legates question.

"No, Legates. Now, relay to Techie," Booth instructed then mumbled, "There'd be less paper work if you just shot them." Booth grimaced as he heard Legates and Hodgins laughter through the phone. Dunn flipped the phone closed and still snickering, handed it back to Booth.

"They still call you, 'Sarge'?" Price pointed out with some confusion in his voice.

"For the last year I've been 'Sarge'. It's only been three months that I haven't been," Booth said in a mild tone.

"But they still defer to you for instructions," Dunn pointed out.

"Yeah, force of habit mostly," Booth acknowledged.

The trucks finally cleared the throng of reporters which had stretched for two blocks. Booth let out a sigh and glanced back to make sure the men had gotten back into their trucks. They rode in silence for the next half an hour. The silence was broken when Williams let out a low whistle as Booth pulled past Hodgins driveway.

"Hodgins has money?" Williams asked, looking around at the houses.

"Inherited. He likes to be treated as a normal scientist. So, please do so," Booth said in a low tone.

The agents nodded in agreement. Booth waited while the gate swung open. He pulled a u-turn then pulled behind Techie's truck. They pulled into the driveway then drove for another mile and half before pulling up in front of the house. Hodgins jumped out of the truck and headed to the door which had swung open. The rangers followed him out of their truck, then the CID soldiers.

The squints hadn't exited the truck. Booth got out of the Sequoia and walked to the back. Pulling open the hatch, he grabbed the bags and his suits. Carrying them to Techie's truck, he looked in the back. He chuckled at the sight of Brennan lying across the bench seat asleep. Booth walked to the other truck and peered in the back. The other squints were sleeping as well. Laughing, he headed to the door and followed Hodgins up the flight of steps and inside. Seeing Booth, Hodgins pointed a set of steps leading down.

"You and Dr. Brennan get the room at the back corner. It's across from the man cave and two doors down from the hallway leading to the pool," Hodgins told him.

Booth nodded and headed down the stairs. Finding the room he was told to use, he dropped the bag and his suits on the bed. Turning around, he headed back up the steps and out of the house. He walked to the truck and opened the passenger's side door. Pulling out the rifle case, he walked to the Sequoia and put the rifle in the back. He locked the doors then headed to the back of the truck the security crew had been riding in. Climbing in, he scooped Brennan up, walked to the edge and jumped out.

Landing with a grunt, he glanced down to see if she was still sleeping. She stirred briefly but fell back asleep. He carefully carried Brennan down the stairs and to their room. Placing her gently on the bed, he turned and went back upstairs.

The men stood in the middle of the foyer which surrounded them with cream colored walls, mahogany accents and marble arches that connected the hallways to the left and right of the entrance. At the far end of the foyer there were two arched doorways to each side of the stairs which wrapped in a semi-circle to the upstairs hallways. The left door went downstairs to a matching set of hallways, which surrounded the man cave and extended to another part of the house. The right hand door went to the kitchen and dining area. The marble floors with the blue, yellow and gold Chinese inspired design in the foyer was streaked with black boot prints. Booth grimaced at the sight of the scuff marks on the highly polished floor. Booth sighed and looked around at the men.

"Hodgins, where do you want everyone?" Hodgins looked around mentally counting.

"There are fifteen rooms downstairs the rest are upstairs," Hodgins said, shrugging.

"Okay, Young, Price, Techie, Legates, Goodman, Addison, Brown, Cruz, Murphy, Mitchell, Lewis, Wendell, Sweets and Daisy, Cam, Michelle downstairs. Everyone else upstairs," Booth said, clapping his hands. Reed glared at Booth and waited for Hodgins to say something.

"Angela's and my bedroom is at the end of the hall, there," Hodgins pointed towards the hallway. The men stared at him. Hodgins sighed and looked over at his butler.

"Tom, can you please show them to a bedroom upstairs. Then you are free to start your vacation with everyone else," Hodgins said with tired eyes. The butler nodded and gestured for the men to follow him. Booth turned to look at Hodgins with a tired smile.

"Can you carry Angela?" Hodgins laughed but nodded yes.

"I'll get Cam then go back for Michelle," Booth said, starting to walk back outside. Legates came up the stairs.

"I'll get Michelle," he offered with a shy grin.

Booth chuckled and nodded. They walked out to the truck and tried not to laugh at Sweets trying to lift Daisy. Booth jumped up in the back of the truck and shooed Sweets out of the way. Lifting Daisy, he passed her down to Sweets.

"You're down stairs. Pick a room," Booth told him quietly.

Sweets nodded, turned and walked into the house. Booth gently picked up Angela, who murmured in her sleep and passed her down to Hodgins. Walking over, he picked up Michelle and passed her down to Legates. Booth rubbed his hand down his face when Michelle snuggled closer tucking her head into the soldier's neck. Legates face started turning red all the way to the roots of his hair.

"When you're done there, go set up patrols for tonight. Use everyone so everybody gets some sleep," Booth instructed. Legates nodded then started blushing. Michelle had sighed and the feel of her breath across his neck caused an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

Booth chuckled and waved him off towards the house. Going back, he picked up Cam and jumped off the back of the truck like he had with Brennan. Walking quickly down the stairs, he saw Legates leaving a room. Walking into the room next door, he scanned the area. No bags, no clothes, no people, which meant it was unoccupied. Setting Cam down on the bed, Booth pulled her shoes off and tucked her under the covers. Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him. He met up with Addison in the hallway.

"Addison, can you please go wake the sleeping squinterns in the truck," Booth asked with a smile.

Addison nodded and continued down the hallway. Booth walked to the room he was in with Brennan. Walking to the bed, he grinned at her as she lay sprawled across the bed. After putting his suits in the wardrobe, he pulled out their pajamas. Gently, he stripped Brennan and pulled her pajamas on. He stripped his own clothes off then groaned, he didn't want to wear pajamas.

Sighing, he dropped his gun on the nightstand. Picking up the flannel pajama pants with flames and skulls all over them, he put them on. He climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. Brennan rolled over in her sleep and scooted towards him. Booth felt a smile drift across his face as sleep over took him. Two hours later, the door burst open. Booth had his gun in hand and pointed at the door. Reed blinked rapidly and put his hands in the air.

"Booth, there is someone here who demands to speak with you. We found him scaling the wall. We wouldn't have found him if the patrol hadn't walked by," Reed jabbered out, staring at the gun boring down on him.

"It's my dad," Brennan said with a small sigh. Booth leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'll talk to Max," Booth said quietly.

Booth rolled to his feet and stalked toward Reed. Stopping in front of Reed, he muttered,

"Bursting into a trained sniper's room is not a wise decision."

He waited for Reed to leave the room. Reed spun on his heel and walked into the hallway. Booth followed him, closing the door softly behind himself.

"This place is not as secure as you made it out to be, Booth," Reed muttered, walking down the hall. Booth let out a low chuckle.

"No, it is. Max is a special case," Booth said quietly. Reed snorted but continued down the hallway.

"Where is he?" Booth asked as they climbed the steps.

"Kitchen," Reed muttered. Booth moved quickly towards the main kitchen.

Having had been there for various holidays, he basically knew his way around. He walked into the kitchen and snorted at the sight of Max, handcuffed to the chair. Booth walked to Addison and held out his hand. Addison eyed Max but dropped the handcuff keys in his palm. Booth walked to the chair and unlocked the cuffs. Max let a slow smile that spread across his face as he rubbed his wrists.

"Nice pajamas, Booth," Max said genially. Booth grunted then walked to the refrigerator. Opening the door, he began to dig around.

"Yeah, Bones bought them for me. What do you want, Max?" Booth asked without taking his head from the fridge. He tried to control his grin knowing the first thing he had said dug at Max. Addison suddenly became more alert. Booth chuckled at the sudden tension he could feel in the room.

"At ease, Addison. He probably came either to check on Bones or drop some cryptic hint," Booth said head still in the fridge. Grunting, Booth pulled out the cheese and lunch meat. Setting them on the counter, he scrounged and found some bread.

"That's the infamous Max Keenan? Somehow, I would have thought him to have a larger than life personality," Addison muttered. Max chuckled and looked at the young man.

"Son, if my personality was larger than life I would have been memorable. You needed to be pretty much forgettable to hide," Max chuckled.

"So, why are you here, Max?" Booth asked around a mouthful of sandwich. Max sat thoughtfully for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okie dokie things to ponder or speculate on for tomorrow...ice cream, clues, stupidity with coffee (heh and it's not Reed), quickies, flying underwear, social niceties, making themselves at home, shotgun, and explanations.**

**A/N2: As was pointed out to me and I know but don't really care, jumping from the back of a deuce and a half and landing on your feet would be painful and a good possibility of blowing your knees out. So for the duration of this story we're going to pretend that they sit a little lower to the ground =). There will be a small amount of smut in the next chapter and as always there will be a smut free chapter. So be mindful of the titles. They will let you know which is which.**

**Leave a review please =)**


	17. Four Buttons

Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool if we could make money doing this? Oh wait Fox and Hart Hanson and Square Chicken do.

**Xylarisa: Ahh but he's not the super hero =P He's just really hot!**  
><strong>Mlbrunell: yeah sorry I do have some transistion chapters. Can't help it, it goes with the territory.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: LOL well not stupid people but people. Calling poor Addison stupid...<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Yeah unfortunately Reed will continue to be an idiot.<strong>  
><strong>Abbigale: Thanks =) I'm glad you're enjoying it.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: =P read on to see Max's cryptic message<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Yep, but the image of him walking around with a pair of flannel pj pants hanging low on his hips...*wipes drool* Okay, glad I can bring a little fun into your day!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: just don't expect the crime to be solved to soon ;-). I figured they could do their own laundry and clean up after themselves..*whispers* I didn't want to make up characters for staff.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: When crap happens, hang in there with my story. I don't like angst to much. Drama yes angst no. So I have a tendency to fix things between them quick.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54*sigh* o.O no faith, no faith, tut tut<strong>  
><strong>MENDENBAR: HEY! I only fudge a few things and I acknowledge those things (see author's note from yesterday). =P<strong>

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! And thanks for all the adds. Yeah, they tell me when you add my story to your alerts and favorites. So I seeeee you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Four Buttons<strong>

"If you know something sir, you need to tell us. This is a federal investigation, we could have you arrested for withholding information," Reed threatened. Max looked up at Reed with piercing eyes.

"He's going to tell us, Reed. He's just trying to figure out how to do so without revealing his source or implicating himself," Booth said.

Max neither agreed nor denied Booth's statement. Booth snorted and sat down across from Max. Taking a bite of his sandwich, Booth chewed slowly and waited for an answer. Angela came into the kitchen; her eyes and posture were indicating she was still tired. Booth looked up and shot her his charming grin.

"Don't you try that smile with me, Studly," Angela groused.

Walking to the refrigerator, she pulled open the freezer and yanked out a pint of ice cream. She walked to a drawer, opened it and snatched a spoon from it. Sitting down next to Booth, she popped off the lid and dug into the ice cream. Reed stared incredulously as the two people at the table sat waiting for Max to speak. A moment later, Reed spun around when the door behind him swung open.

Brennan stumbled into the room, her eyes squinted, her hair a mess. Addison's mouth quirked up at her gray and pink camouflaged pajama pants with matching tank top. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice container. Reaching to the left, she pulled a glass down from the cabinet. After pouring herself a glass, she put the juice back in the fridge. Walking in a shuffling step, she went to the table and sat down on the other side of Booth. She stared at her father while sipping her juice. Max finally settled something in his mind.

"You," Max said, pointing to Brennan, "will call me the next time you try to leave the country. Next time you'll actually be able to get on the plane."

"You," Max said, turning his finger to Booth, "will not EVER repeat what happened to make her try to flee the country. I don't like it when people hurt my little girl."

Booth leaned back crossed his arms but refused to say anything. Addison shuddered at the calm tone; he got the feeling this tone was more dangerous than a yelling one. Rubbing his neck, Booth shot Max a look telling him to get on with it.

"Dad, get to the point. We've been working steady for two days and need to sleep," Brennan grumbled.

"I don't have names. But, they are all originally Americans," Max said softly. Reeds back straightened and he glared at Max.

"One woman and three men are involved," Max said. Max stood up and looked over at Booth.

"You take care of her and I'm keeping an eye on Parker," Max said in a low tone. Booth nodded his thanks then walked Max to the back door.

"Can you get out without setting off the alarms?" Max nodded and slipped out into the early morning. Closing the door, Booth locked it and turned to face the people in the room.

"Angela, go back to bed. Max will let us know how he did that," Booth said. Angela nodded, stood up and put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Come on, Bones, back to bed," Booth said, walking past her chair. She drained her glass, put it in the dishwasher and shuffled out, following Booth. Booth headed down the steps and lurched forward when Brennan stumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face turning red at her lack of grace.

"Poor Bones, you're so tired you can't even walk right," Booth teased her.

"Thanks for making fun of me," Brennan grumbled.

Pushing past him, she went down the rest of the steps ahead of him. Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they reached the bottom. Kissing the top of her head, he guided her back to the bedroom. He opened the door and pushed her gently inside. She didn't even wait for him to close the door before climbing into bed.

Five hours later, their bedroom door quietly opened. Booth's sniper senses caused his eyes to slit open. A shadowed figure crept across the room towards the bed. Booth's hand sneaked across the to nightstand. His fingers moved across the top feeling for his gun. He felt Brennan stiffen and knew she was awake.

"Sarge?" Booth growled at the voice and flicked the light on to see Techie standing over them. Booth glared at the man. He held two cups of coffee in his hand.

"I hate your unit, Booth," Brennan grumbled. Rolling from the bed, she staggered to the bathroom. Booth glanced at the clock and sighed.

"The squints are ready to go, aren't they?" Booth said looking at Techie.

"Yeah, they are," he replied. Booth got out of bed, walked to where Techie was standing and took the cups.

"Thanks, we should be ready in twenty minutes or so," Booth said. Techie turned and almost ran from the room. Booth opened the bathroom door and set the coffee on the counter near the sink. He heard the shower start running.

"I told them we'd be ready to go in twenty," Booth told her as he continued in.

"Okay," Brennan replied. Booth stripped down and pulled the shower door open.

Brennan's eyes slit open when a blast of cold air rushed across her skin. A grin spread across her face as a soapy pair of hands ran across the hills and valleys of her body. His mouth covered hers in a passion filled kiss. When she didn't part her lips fast enough, Booth nipped her bottom lip.

"We don't have time," Brennan groaned. Booth chuckled at her statement.

"There's a reason they're called quickies," Booth muttered.

Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her and put her back to the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Brennan settled on him. Booth groaned as he was sheathed in her tight wet warmth. Adjusting her body just a little, Booth began to smoothly stroke into her. Brennan gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure that coursed through her body.

She and Booth had never done quickies. She was used to the slow build of pleasure. Booth gritted his teeth when she began to clench around him. Brennan came quickly with a moan it happened so quickly she didn't have time to scream. Booth let out a primal growl as he came seconds after her. Nipping her earlobe, Booth waited for her to finish riding out her orgasm.

When he felt her go limp, he chuckled. Setting her to her feet, Booth turned her and sat her down on the marble ledge. He bent over and placed a kiss on her lips. Turning back to the shower head, he quickly washed. He dropped another kiss on her lips and left the shower. Quickly drying off, he pulled on his boxers and pants. Booth walked around the room gathering his clothes for the day. He growled in irritation at a knock at the door.

"Come in," Booth called as he dug through the bag looking for socks.

The agents stepped into the bedroom and glanced around at the sumptuous room. The walls were draped in ecru curtains, the floor covered in a fir wood. The bed was covered in cream sheets and comforter accented by gold. Carpets in creams and browns were all over the floor. Their eyes widened at the sight of over half a wall of patio doors that opened onto a rose garden. The pine furniture was just a shade darker than the floor yet elegant in its simplicity.

"Booth, where are we riding today?" Price asked him, trying not to laugh at the 'Special Agent' who was cursing while flinging under garments on the bed.

Young gasped when a pair of red bikini underwear landed on top of Booth's pile of boxers. His eyes started watering when a red bra landed on top of the underwear. The door to the bathroom opened and Brennan stepped out wearing a towel. The towel was wrapped around her form, tucked in on itself above her breasts and split nearly to hip on the left side. Dunn coughed alerting her to their presence.

"Bones, have you seen my green socks?" Booth asked over his shoulder.

"Booth, you packed the bags not me," Brennan pointed out.

Booth sighed but kept digging. The agents shifted uncomfortably at her near naked state. Brennan dug through the bag for her own clothes and pulled out a pair of matching blue undergarments, jeans, and a shirt. Taking her clothes, she walked back to the bathroom. Booth looked up at the agents who stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Look, we've had to learn to be casual about certain social niceties. She spent close to a year in a jungle, a month of which was with men she didn't know. Then we went back to the base where, let's face it, there isn't a lot of privacy," Booth told them.

Brennan came out a few minutes later. Her jeans in place and a royal blue shirt with four buttons in the middle holding it together. The neckline was a deep v and when she moved you could see her stomach peeking out from the bottom. The three quarter length sleeves with the cuffs rolled up looked good on her frame. Pushing her earrings into her ears, she glanced around. She returned to the bathroom and came back out carrying her coffee cup. Sweeping around the room she gathered her supplies. Leaving the room without saying a word, she headed for the kitchen.

"Um is there more to that shirt?" Young asked swallowing hard. Booth looked up and shook his head as a grin flitted across his face.

"No, the only thing keeping it closed are those four small buttons. I really love that shirt. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to finish dressing," Booth said.

The agents left the room and headed up to the kitchen. They entered the Tuscany style kitchen and groaned at its light brown granite counters, arched doorways that led to the dining area, light pine cabinets and array of kitchen appliances.

"My mother would kill to get her hands on this kitchen," Williams said in awe. Hodgins chuckled and pointed to the counter where a four gallon coffee dispenser stood.

"Have some coffee. I'm not running my staff ragged waiting on you guys. I sent them on paid vacation for a few weeks. So, help yourselves. The two on the right are refrigerators and the two on the left are freezers. Sugar is on the counter behind the coffee. Cups are in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator. If you can't find anything just ask," Hodgins said.

Brennan was already in the kitchen, eating a muffin and sipping on a cup of coffee. The kitchen was soon milling with soldiers and scientists. People stood all around the kitchen and dining area. Angela came down and began digging in the freezer. She pulled out a toaster pastry and stuck it in the toaster. Booth came in shortly afterward and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked to where Brennan was sitting and moved her from the chair. She glared at him until he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Bones, Parks, Techie and Reed you are in the truck with me. Everyone else pick a truck to ride in. We leave in half an hour so make sure you have everything you need," Booth said over the slight din in the room.

Twenty five minutes later, everyone was standing outside figuring out which deuce and a half to ride in. Reed and Brennan stood glaring at each other next to the front passenger door. Parks leaned against the truck laughing to himself.

"Sergeant Reed, give up. She will win this fight," Parks advised.

"As lead in this investigation-" Reed started blustering.

"You are no longer lead in this investigation. And I always ride in front," Brennan argued. Booth walked to the SUV once the trucks had been loaded.

"Reed, get in the back," Booth barked. Brennan opened the door and climbed into the front seat. After everyone had gotten into the vehicle, Booth started it and pulled out in front of the military trucks.

"Parks, why are you here?" Booth asked, looking in the review mirror at him.

"I may have noticed some strange behaviors that may be connected to this situation," Parks said evasively.

"Do not be evasive, Parks," Brennan growled.

"Are you still irritated with me, Dr. Brennan?" Parks casually asked her.

"As Angela would say, Duh," Brennan shot back. Techie started chuckling at her anger.

"Why are we even dealing with him. He is nothing more than a Communications Sergeant," Reed grumbled.

"Actually, Sergeant Reed, he is with the CIA," Brennan corrected. Reed's head jerked around to stare at Parks. Techie let out a low growl and whipped his head around Reed to glare at Parks. He realized why Brennan had been so upset yesterday.

"You bastard. You lied to us," Techie said.

"It's my job. I was not there to observe you, but someone else," Parks said mildly.

"Yeah, me," Booth snorted in irritation.

"You were the primary, but not the only one," Parks said in a low tone.

Brennan groaned as they turned the corner to the Jeffersonian. Reporters had set up tents and were packed in around the building. Booth flipped the lights and siren on. A path began to clear as the trucks made their way slowly through the crowd of reporters. Driving around the back, everyone in the SUV groaned. The reporters had found their way back of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for tomorrow...National Guard, Techie cross dressing, whose arm is that?, rabid reporters, handing out guns, metaphoric shooting of vultures, Booth's panties, something/nothing/more than something, and the filing cabinet..dun dun dun.**

**A/N2: Okay here we go on the I know better front...quickies in the shower aren't smart (comes from experience). I'm quite sure there's more and it will be pointed out -.- but meh it is fan FICTION =p. Anywho, here you go.**

**Please leave a review...they make me feel like a happy fluffy bunny.**


	18. Four Buttons  SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: Don't you wish you could make money doing this? Oh wait Fox, Hart Hanson and Square Chicken (Stephen Nathan) do!

**Xylarisa: Ahh but he's not the super hero =P He's just really hot!**  
><strong>Mlbrunell: yeah sorry I do have some transistion chapters. Can't help it, it goes with the territory.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: LOL well not stupid people but people. Calling poor Addison stupid...<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Yeah unfortunately Reed will continue to be an idiot.<strong>  
><strong>Abbigale: Thanks =) I'm glad you're enjoying it.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: =P read on to see Max's cryptic message<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Yep, but the image of him walking around with a pair of flannel pj pants hanging low on his hips...*wipes drool* Okay, glad I can bring a little fun into your day!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: just don't expect the crime to be solved to soon ;-). I figured they could do their own laundry and clean up after themselves..*whispers* I didn't want to make up characters for staff.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: When crap happens, hang in there with my story. I don't like angst to much. Drama yes angst no. So I have a tendency to fix things between them quick.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54*sigh* o.O no faith, no faith, tut tut<strong>  
><strong>MENDENBAR: HEY! I only fudge a few things and I acknowledge those things (see author's note from yesterday). =P<strong>

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! And thanks for all the adds. Yeah, they tell me when you add my story to your alerts and favorites. So I seeeee you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Four Buttons Smut Free<strong>

"If you know something sir, you need to tell us. This is a federal investigation, we could have you arrested for withholding information," Reed threatened. Max looked up at Reed with piercing eyes.

"He's going to tell us, Reed. He's just trying to figure out how to do so without revealing his source or implicating himself," Booth said.

Max neither agreed nor denied Booth's statement. Booth snorted and sat down across from Max. Taking a bite of his sandwich, Booth chewed slowly and waited for an answer. Angela came into the kitchen; her eyes and posture were indicating she was still tired. Booth looked up and shot her his charming grin.

"Don't you try that smile with me, Studly," Angela groused.

Walking to the refrigerator, she pulled open the freezer and yanked out a pint of ice cream. She walked to a drawer, opened it and snatched a spoon from it. Sitting down next to Booth, she popped off the lid and dug into the ice cream. Reed stared incredulously as the two people at the table sat waiting for Max to speak. A moment later, Reed spun around when the door behind him swung open.

Brennan stumbled into the room, her eyes squinted, her hair a mess. Addison's mouth quirked up at her gray and pink camouflaged pajama pants with matching tank top. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice container. Reaching to the left, she pulled a glass down from the cabinet. After pouring herself a glass, she put the juice back in the fridge. Walking in a shuffling step, she went to the table and sat down on the other side of Booth. She stared at her father while sipping her juice. Max finally settled something in his mind.

"You," Max said, pointing to Brennan, "will call me the next time you try to leave the country. Next time you'll actually be able to get on the plane."

"You," Max said, turning his finger to Booth, "will not EVER repeat what happened to make her try to flee the country. I don't like it when people hurt my little girl."

Booth leaned back crossed his arms but refused to say anything. Addison shuddered at the calm tone; he got the feeling this tone was more dangerous than a yelling one. Rubbing his neck, Booth shot Max a look telling him to get on with it.

"Dad, get to the point. We've been working steady for two days and need to sleep," Brennan grumbled.

"I don't have names. But, they are all originally Americans," Max said softly. Reeds back straightened and he glared at Max.

"One woman and three men are involved," Max said. Max stood up and looked over at Booth.

"You take care of her and I'm keeping an eye on Parker," Max said in a low tone. Booth nodded his thanks then walked Max to the back door.

"Can you get out without setting off the alarms?" Max nodded and slipped out into the early morning. Closing the door, Booth locked it and turned to face the people in the room.

"Angela, go back to bed. Max will let us know how he did that," Booth said. Angela nodded, stood up and put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"Come on, Bones, back to bed," Booth said, walking past her chair. She drained her glass, put it in the dishwasher and shuffled out, following Booth. Booth headed down the steps and lurched forward when Brennan stumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her face turning red at her lack of grace.

"Poor Bones, you're so tired you can't even walk right," Booth teased her.

"Thanks for making fun of me," Brennan grumbled.

Pushing past him, she went down the rest of the steps ahead of him. Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they reached the bottom. Kissing the top of her head, he guided her back to the bedroom. He opened the door and pushed her gently inside. She didn't even wait for him to close the door before climbing into bed.

Five hours later, their bedroom door quietly opened. Booth's sniper senses caused his eyes to slit open. A shadowed figure crept across the room towards the bed. Booth's hand sneaked across the to nightstand. His fingers moved across the top feeling for his gun. He felt Brennan stiffen and knew she was awake.

"Sarge?" Booth growled at the voice and flicked the light on to see Techie standing over them. Booth glared at the man. He held two cups of coffee in his hand.

"I hate your unit, Booth," Brennan grumbled. Rolling from the bed, she staggered to the bathroom. Booth glanced at the clock and sighed.

"The sqiunts are ready to go, aren't they?" Booth said looking at Techie.

"Yeah, they are," he replied. Booth got out of bed, walked to where Techie was standing and took the cups.

"Thanks, we should be ready in twenty minutes or so," Booth said. Techie turned and almost ran from the room. Booth opened the bathroom door and set the coffee on the counter near the sink. He heard the shower start running.

"I told them we'd be ready to go in twenty," Booth told her as he continued in.

"Okay," Brennan replied. Booth stripped down and pulled the shower door open.

Brennan's eyes slit open when a blast of cold air rushed across her skin. A grin spread across her face as a soapy pair of hands ran across the hills and valleys of her body. His mouth covered hers in a passion filled kiss. When she didn't part her lips fast enough, Booth nipped her bottom lip.

"We don't have time," Brennan groaned. Booth chuckled at her statement.

"There's a reason they're called quickies," Booth muttered.

He proceeded to show her why they are called quickies. He set her down on the edge of the tub. Then he turned back to the shower head and quickly washed. He dropped another kiss on her lips and left the shower. Quickly drying off, he pulled on his boxers and pants. Booth walked around the room gathering his clothes for the day. He growled in irritation at a knock at the door.

"Come in," Booth called as he dug through the bag looking for socks.

The agents stepped into the bedroom and glanced around at the sumptuous room. The walls were draped in ecru curtains, the floor covered in a fir wood. The bed was covered in cream sheets and comforter accented by gold. Carpets in creams and browns were all over the floor. Their eyes widened at the sight of over half a wall of patio doors that opened onto a rose garden. The pine furniture was just a shade darker than the floor yet elegant in its simplicity.

"Booth, where are we riding today?" Price asked him, trying not to laugh at the 'Special Agent' who was cursing while flinging under garments on the bed.

Young gasped when a pair of red bikini underwear landed on top of Booth's pile of boxers. His eyes started watering when a red bra landed on top of the underwear. The door to the bathroom opened and Brennan stepped out wearing a towel. The towel was wrapped around her form, tucked in on itself above her breasts and split nearly to hip on the left side. Dunn coughed alerting her to their presence.

"Bones, have you seen my green socks?" Booth asked over his shoulder.

"Booth, you packed the bags not me," Brennan pointed out.

Booth sighed but kept digging. The agents shifted uncomfortably at her near naked state. Brennan dug through the bag for her own clothes and pulled out a pair of matching blue undergarments, jeans, and a shirt. Taking her clothes, she walked back to the bathroom. Booth looked up at the agents who stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Look, we've had to learn to be casual about certain social niceties. She spent close to a year in a jungle, a month of which was with men she didn't know. Then we went back to the base where, let's face it, there isn't a lot of privacy," Booth told them.

Brennan came out a few minutes later. Her jeans in place and a royal blue shirt with four buttons in the middle holding it together. The neckline was a deep v and when she moved you could see her stomach peeking out from the bottom. The three quarter length sleeves with the cuffs rolled up looked good on her frame. Pushing her earrings into her ears, she glanced around. She returned to the bathroom and came back out carrying her coffee cup. Sweeping around the room she gathered her supplies. Leaving the room without saying a word, she headed for the kitchen.

"Um is there more to that shirt?" Young asked swallowing hard. Booth looked up and shook his head as a grin flitted across his face.

"No, the only thing keeping it closed are those four small buttons. I really love that shirt. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to finish dressing," Booth said.

The agents left the room and headed up to the kitchen. They entered the Tuscany style kitchen and groaned at its light brown granite counters, arched doorways that led to the dining area, light pine cabinets and array of kitchen appliances.

"My mother would kill to get her hands on this kitchen," Williams said in awe. Hodgins chuckled and pointed to the counter where a four gallon coffee dispenser stood.

"Have some coffee. I'm not running my staff ragged waiting on you guys. I sent them on paid vacation for a few weeks. So, help yourselves. The two on the right are refrigerators and the two on the left are freezers. Sugar is on the counter behind the coffee. Cups are in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator. If you can't find anything just ask," Hodgins said.

Brennan was already in the kitchen, eating a muffin and sipping on a cup of coffee. The kitchen was soon milling with soldiers and scientists. People stood all around the kitchen and dining area. Angela came down and began digging in the freezer. She pulled out a toaster pastry and stuck it in the toaster. Booth came in shortly afterward and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked to where Brennan was sitting and moved her from the chair. She glared at him until he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Bones, Parks, Techie and Reed you are in the truck with me. Everyone else pick a truck to ride in. We leave in half an hour so make sure you have everything you need," Booth said over the slight din in the room.

Twenty five minutes later, everyone was standing outside figuring out which deuce and a half to ride in. Reed and Brennan stood glaring at each other next to the front passenger door. Parks leaned against the truck laughing to himself.

"Sergeant Reed, give up. She will win this fight," Parks advised.

"As lead in this investigation-" Reed started blustering.

"You are no longer lead in this investigation. And I always ride in front," Brennan argued. Booth walked to the SUV once the trucks had been loaded.

"Reed, get in the back," Booth barked. Brennan opened the door and climbed into the front seat. After everyone had gotten into the vehicle, Booth started it and pulled out in front of the military trucks.

"Parks, why are you here?" Booth asked, looking in the review mirror at him.

"I may have noticed some strange behaviors that may be connected to this situation," Parks said evasively.

"Do not be evasive, Parks," Brennan growled.

"Are you still irritated with me, Dr. Brennan?" Parks casually asked her.

"As Angela would say, Duh," Brennan shot back. Techie started chuckling at her anger.

"Why are we even dealing with him. He is nothing more than a Communications Sergeant," Reed grumbled.

"Actually, Sergeant Reed, he is with the CIA," Brennan corrected. Reed's head jerked around to stare at Parks. Techie let out a low growl and whipped his head around Reed to glare at Parks. He realized why Brennan had been so upset yesterday.

"You bastard. You lied to us," Techie said.

"It's my job. I was not there to observe you, but someone else," Parks said mildly.

"Yeah, me," Booth snorted in irritation.

"You were the primary, but not the only one," Parks said in a low tone.

Brennan groaned as they turned the corner to the Jeffersonian. Reporters had set up tents and were packed in around the building. Booth flipped the lights and siren on. A path began to clear as the trucks made their way slowly through the crowd of reporters. Driving around the back, everyone in the SUV groaned. The reporters had found their way back of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for tomorrow...National Guard, Techie cross dressing, whose arm is that?, rabid reporters, handing out guns, metaphoric shooting of vultures, Booth's panties, something/nothing/more than something, and the filing cabinet..dun dun dun.**

**A/N2: Okay here we go on the I know better front...quickies in the shower aren't smart (comes from experience). I'm quite sure there's more and it will be pointed out -.- but meh it is fan FICTION =p. Anywho, here you go.**

**Please leave a review...they make me feel like a happy fluffy bunny.**


	19. Nice View

Disclaimer: Ya know if I owned Bones and made money off of it I bet I could make a hell of a lot more money than I do..but I don't

**Tero0102: *does the happy fluffy bunny dance* yes it does. I'm really glad you're liking it. I'm still re-editing MiM so feel free. No major changes just fixing mostly grammar or better description type thingies. I think I saw I called Booth Boot in one chapter *snicker***  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: I always feel the need to include Parker since he's an integeral part of Booth's life. =)<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: uhh...you said connected he he he *butthead laugh*<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: I'm so glad that you like them =) <strong>  
><strong>drjamband: I like Techie too he really is fun to write.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86" *smirk* wait until chapter 27<strong>  
><strong>CapriGirl60: Huh I don't want to kill Parks. I'm working on fixing him. Crap turn off inner monologue. Yeah quickies in the shower are fun until you end up in the floor *snort*<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: you bet your sweet ass it will. I always find that to be amusing. LOL *sigh* Reed will get his...eventually and then he might get it a second time..*evil grin*<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews! Some of you have gone quiet on me *glances over at Oregon* but I still love ya'll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Nice View<strong>

"Bones, do those gates around the dock close?" Booth asked her after scanning the area.

"I do not know," Brennan said. The trucks came to a screeching stop in front of the bay doors. Techie's phone rang and he answered it.

"Briggs. Hold on. Sarge, what are we doing here?" Booth put his finger up and picked up his radio.

"Dispatch this is 22705," Booth said.

"22705 this is Dispatch," a voice came through the radio.

"Dispatch I need the National Guard for riot control and protection at the Jeffersonian rear gate," Booth said hurriedly.

"One moment 22705," the dispatcher's voice came through the line. A moment of silence passed as everyone waited.

"22705 the National Guard is responding. ETA 10 minutes," the dispatcher said.

"Thanks, Dispatch," Booth said. He glanced over his shoulder at Techie.

"Legates, we are waiting for reinforcements. ETA 10 minutes," Techie said into his phone. Brennan picked up her phone and dialed Cam's number.

"How the hell can they get here that quick? It should take a lot longer to get them on the move," Booth muttered.

"They've been on standby since the bombing," Techie said easily.

"Dr. Saroyan, can you call security to see if these gates actually close. If they do see about getting them closed," Brennan said quickly. She listened for a moment then hung up the phone.

"Cam is going to check on the gates," Brennan sighed. Brennan watched in horror as the reporters swarmed their vehicle.

"Shit," Techie bellowed. Booth turned to see, a reporter standing on the back of the truck with the squints in it. The reporter stuck his hand in and began pulling what was clearly female arm out of the back. The arm pulled back but was slowly being pulled from the truck.

"Techie, there are two vests in the back. My rifle is back there as well. You get one vest and I get the other," Booth barked. Brennan threw the vest in Booth's lap when Techie handed it up.

"Geez Sarge, this one is small. I can barely get it around me, Techie wheezed as he strapped on the vest.

"It's because it is mine," Brennan stated as she helped Booth zip his from below the steering wheel.

"Nice though. Government issue?" Techie asked, looking at the vest critically.

"No, they belong to Bones," Booth said shortly. Brennan handed him the extra .22 from the glove box. After taking the weapon, he slid it the holster at the small of his back and checked the weapon in his shoulder holster. Leaning over, he kissed her on the lips. Techie rolled his eyes and groaned at their mushy display.

"Come on, Sarge, let's do this," Techie said sarcastically.

Opening the doors at the same time, Booth and Techie exited the vehicle, slamming the doors quickly behind themselves. Moving through the reporters swiftly, Booth and Techie reached the truck.

"FBI! Freeze," Booth yelled. The reporters around the truck fell silent and the reporter pulling someone from the truck glared at Booth.

"Let me see your badge," the reporter screeched, still firmly holding the female's arm.

"Cam, whose arm is that?" Booth yelled, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Michelle's. Booth, I don't mean to rush you but we're about to have a full blown panic attack here," Cam said calmly. Booth's eyes went dark as he glared at the reporter.

"Release her arm. Right Now. If you do not, this will be considered a hostage situation and I will arrest you," Booth said in a dark tone.

"I still haven't seen your badge. FBI usually wear marked vests," the reporter argued.

"Techie, if he moves, shoot him," Booth said in an even darker voice.

Booth began reaching under his vest for his badge when he heard a screech. Spinning on the balls of his feet, his eyes went wide. One of the reporters had opened his door. The reporter had Brennan by the arm and was trying to pull her from the vehicle. He could see her other arm hooked on the steering wheel. She was trying to pull her arm back into the SUV. Booth took off running towards the SUV.

"Let go of her," Booth bellowed. The reporter glanced over his shoulder and began pulling harder. Booth raised his gun and pointed it at the reporter.

"Let go of her, right now!" Booth yelled at the reporter who pretended not to hear.

The woman dug her nails into Brennan's wrist. Booth saw the nail marks start to draw blood and lost it. Grabbing the woman, he forcibly peeled her fingers off Brennan's arm. He held the cursing reporter around the waist, immobilizing her. Reaching under his belt, he handcuffed the woman. He pushed her into a sitting position on the ground as he glanced up into the truck. Brennan sat with her hand around her wrist.

"Bones, close and lock the doors. Call dispatch and find out the ETA," Booth hollered, turning back around. Before closing the door, Brennan tossed the handcuffs from the cup holder in the SUV out to Booth. Catching them in one hand, he turned and headed back to the truck. Brennan pulled the door closed, hit the automatic lock and picked up the radio.

"22705 to dispatch. ETA on back up," Brennan huffed.

"22705, ETA five minutes," the dispatcher returned.

Brennan growled and climbed between the seats to the back seat. Parks watched as she leaned over the backseats into the far back of the SUV.

"Dammit," Brennan growled as she dug around in the back. Finding the latch, she pulled it up and sighed in relief. She pulled out the extra two vests in the storage compartment under the floor.

"Nice view," Parks said, looking at Brennan's butt.

"Shut up, Parks," Brennan growled.

Pulling out the two vests, she passed one to Parks and one to Reed. She sat back on her heels between Reed and Parks. Digging through her pockets, she pulled out a set of keys. She frantically looked through her key ring and found the one to the lock box. Bending back over the seats, she opened the lock box and pulled out two Sigs. Brennan handed each man one, then looked over at them. Reed sat holding the vest.

"Put it on and get out there and help them," Brennan growled. Reed jumped and shrugged into the vest. The two men waited for her to climb into the front seat before exiting the vehicle. Making their way to Booth's position, they stood behind him.

"Let her go," Booth said in a calm deadly voice. The reporter looked over at Booth with a grin.

"Make me," the reporter said.

"Cam, is Michelle okay?" Booth called towards the truck.

"She passed out a few minutes ago. She's breathing, but keeping her in the truck is getting harder and harder. Some asshole outside the truck still has a hold on her arm. I'm scared of pulling her shoulder out of the socket," Cam called back in frustration.

"Well, hang on because her arm may jerk here in a second. I'm getting ready to shoot this reporter," Booth called back. He moved his thumb and clicked the safety off his gun. Booth heard a large rumble and knew the riot team had arrived.

"Booth, dammit! You're not even back a week and you're in trouble. What did your hot partner get you into this time? What the hell is going on here?" An agent wearing an FBI vest called as he pushed through the crowd of reporters towards them. Parks turned and pointed a gun at the agent.

"Parks, put the gun down. Sanchez, this reporter doesn't think I'm an agent. He has refused to let go of Michelle, caused her to have a panic attack and to pass out. If you don't stop referring to Bones as my hot partner, I'll tell her you've been calling her that for years," Booth said, glaring at the reporter who was still gripping Michelle's arm. The reporter's eyes went wide at Booth's casual conversation with the agent. Sanchez chuckled and looked over at the reporter.

"Please, release the young lady," Sanchez asked politely.

The reporter looked back and forth between the two men. Booth growled and squeezed the trigger but not hard enough to fire the weapon. The reporter went pale, released Michelle's arm and stumbled back. Booth reached up under his vest and snatched the cuffs Brennan had thrown him from his belt loop.

"You are under arrest for the unlawful restraint-"

"WHAA-" the reporter bleated out in a loud voice, covering up what Booth was saying.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Booth mirandized the stunned reporter.

"Are you serious, Booth?" Sanchez asked in stunned amazement.

"Yes, and I have one cuffed on the ground near my SUV," Booth barked.

Looking around, he realized that the reporters had been cleared back beyond the fence by the National Guard. He walked back to the SUV to find Brennan leaning against the side of the SUV, glaring at the reporter sitting on the ground.

"Did you read her, her rights?" Booth asked Brennan with a grin.

"Yes, but she did not respond when I asked if she understood them," Brennan said. Booth waved Sanchez over and pointed to the reporter on the ground.

"She's being charged with assaulting a federal consultant," Booth said.

"Again, what in the hell are you involved in? There are rumors flying all over the Hoover. Some kind of secret investigation," Sanchez said.

"Sorry, can't talk about it," Booth said. Booth turned towards the trucks and whistled. Legates and Goodman jumped from the first one.

"Get everyone inside," Booth called out.

"Yes, sir," they called back. Booth watched as Michelle was handed down to Legates and chuckled.

Booth turned around and walked up to Brennan, who was leaning against the truck. Picking up her wrist, he examined he scratches. She hissed in pain when he accidentally pulled the skin tight. After placing a soft kiss on her wrist, he dropped her hand.

"Go open the door for them. I have some stuff to take care of here. I'll be right in," Booth promised. She nodded and turned to let everyone into the building. Booth walked back over to where another agent was arguing with Parks.

"She is frigid," the agent argued.

"No, she is a fiery inferno. She goes up in flames anytime they're near each other," Parks argued in a calm logical voice.

"Parks, have you given your statement?" Booth barked at the sergeant.

"No, Booth, I haven't. This agent is too busy arguing with me about Dr. Brennan," Parks stated.

"Talbot is just pissed off because Bones wouldn't date him," Booth growled.

"That is not true," Talbot protested vehemently.

"Yeah, whatever. Parks, finish your statement and get back inside," Booth said.

"Been gone for a year, back two days and for some reason think you're the shit," Talbot mocked.

"I do not have the time or patience to deal with you, Talbot," Booth growled, walking away.

Approaching Sanchez, he waited for the agent to stop speaking. When Sanchez turned to face him, the look on Booth's face made Sanchez take a step back.

"I'll fill out a report on the computer. If you have any questions, call my cell," Booth said firmly. Spinning on his heel, he stalked to the door. Booth punched in his number and snatched the door opened.

"Jesus, his panties are in a bunch," Sanchez muttered.

"He gets touchy when Dr. Brennan gets hurt," Parks stated.

"Yeah, he went a little fruity a few years back," Sanchez remembered. Parks let out a sigh and shook his head.

"God, I am so glad that I did not join the FBI," Parks muttered.

"Did you need anything else from me, Agent Sanchez?" Parks asked with false courtesy.

"No, Army Boy. You can go play with the squints," Sanchez said laughing.

"If only I could," Parks laughed as he ran off towards the door. He banged on the door until it buzzed. Pulling the door open, Parks stalked into the building. Everyone looked up at the knock on the newly replaced door. Walking to the door Cam let Parks into the lab.

"Booth is in Dr. Brennan's office and there's coffee upstairs," Cam said shortly.

Parks sighed, he expected to be on the shit list but he didn't expect to feel this bad about it. He strode to the office and walked in to find Booth sitting at the desk with his feet propped up. Booth started chuckling when he saw Parks face.

"The squints are mad at you. And it is not sitting well with you," Booth laughed.

"The question is, what are they going to do to me?" Parks mused out loud.

"Something, nothing, something in between," Booth said shrugging.

"What did you get?" Parks asked, looking at the scabbed over hole in Booth's hand.

"More than something," Booth replied as his eyes drifted to the burned filing cabinet in the corner of Brennan's office.

"How'd you end up with more than something?" Parks continued prodding.

"I hurt her. You, on the other hand just pissed her off. So maybe you'll get lucky," Booth muttered as he stood up.

He walked to the filing cabinet and looked at the drawers. Pulling on one of the drawers, he growled when it didn't open. He walked to Brennan's desk, opened one of her drawers and pulled out a pen light and a pair of gloves. Pulling on the gloves, he walked to the filing cabinet. After crouching down, he shined the light along the warped drawer. He saw a mass of wires and snorted. Straightening up, he left the office and walked to the platform. Brennan looked up at the beep of the card reader and watched as Booth came up the steps.

"Bones, do you have a nail file or a thin file of some type?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: woooo what's in the cabinet? Care to guess? LOL. Let's see what's up for tomorrow...eating people alive, electricity, security codes, files, ghost army, black dots, skull reconstruction, a party, stupidity (yep he's at it again), chain of command, Executive Lunches, and the Sergeant Major of the Army.**

**A/N2: Okie dokies people the plot gets even thicker..we're at what custard now? LOL If any of ya'll government people are reading this, it's completely made up, I'm not plotting anything nor do I know anything. But damn it's a good story right? *snicker* If there was say a sequel who would you want to see in it? Who would you like to see get it? Let me know cos I'm thinking of writing one...**

**Leave me a review...please**


	20. Big Hairs

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and this is just for fun

**jenheri1: I was already thinking of doing a Michelle and Legates story. Not sure though**  
><strong>yenyen76: We'll see Parker albeit briefly but we will see him.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Lol two explosions in one story isn't enough<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Lol I can just imagine you running around smacking the snot out of everyone.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: No worries about being blood thirsty I seem to draw that out in my readers. *snicker* you should see my beta's comments she gets all 'I want to kill Reed' LOL<strong>  
><strong>Rouzwud: Soon you will find out who else Parks was watching *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>  
><strong>CaprilGirl60: Ha who else would it be? ;-)<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Thanks, I never thought of it that way. I just kind of write them lol.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: LOL concrete? Jeez *snicker*<strong>

**Thanks everyone for your adds and reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Big Hairs<strong>

Brennan glanced at Booth with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why do you assume I have a nail file? Because I'm a woman?" She asked him with a small smile. Booth raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Ask Hodgins," she told him. She went back to examining the remains on the table. Booth saw her bite her bottom lip. He walked closer to her and leaned into her.

"You okay, Bones?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded slowly and put her hands on the edge of the table.

"Bones, maybe you should work on one of the other victims," Booth suggested.

"No, I need to take care of Jack," Brennan said in a quiet tone.

"Okay, but promise me you'll take a break. Come sit in the office with me," Booth said.

"I'll do that if I can," Brennan stated.

"No, promise me," Booth urged.

"I promise," she whispered.

Lewis eyed the pair from the catwalk. As she passed by Techie, she stopped near him.

"What's the big deal with Booth? He almost made Reed wet his pants by cleaning a gun," she stated. Techie laughed at the woman.

"Specialist, Booth holds the record for the longest confirmed sniper shot. Over two kilometers. He hits his target every time. To be honest he is not someone you want to piss off," Techie said, chuckling. Lewis snickered at Techie's statement.

"Yeah, he's so scary, whispering to a woman," Lewis sniggered.

"Yeah, don't mess with Dr. B. He'll eat you alive if you try," Techie advised.

"Well, if nothing else, he's hot," Lewis said, eyeing Booth's frame.

Techie started guffawing at her statement. "And so taken," Techie told her with a grin.

Nodding, she continued walking towards the lounge. Filling her coffee cup, she headed back to the platform. Booth had finished speaking with Hodgins and followed him to the Ookie room.

"Here you go, Booth," Hodgins said, opening a case containing several files. Booth glanced at them and took two.

"I'll get these back to you," Booth promised.

Hodgins nodded and went back to the platform. Booth carried the metal files back into Brennan's office. Sitting on the floor, he snapped on the gloves and slid the thinnest file between the warped drawer and the cabinet wall. He squinted and carefully tapped the file to the wires. Sparks flew and Booth cursed as a shock ran up his arm. Standing up, he scanned the filing cabinet again and sighed there was a numerical pad on the side. He walked to the door, opened it and stepped out into the hallway

"Bones, I need you to come here," Booth hollered. Brennan looked up and glared at him. Leaving the platform, she strode to where he was standing.

"What, Booth? I am working," Brennan growled at him. Angela walked by and snickered.

"Sweetie, if Studly needs you then you can drop work. I promise to tell you all the places without security cameras," she called out merrily. Angela heard Parks' laughter rolling from Brennan's office.

"Angela," Booth groaned out, closing his eyes.

"Bones, I need you to open the filing cabinet," Booth said.

"Why do you need me to do that? You can open it yourself," Brennan said, staring at Booth.

"Bones, you need the right security clearance to open it," Booth said in a low tone.

"Your clearance was raised, however, the computers would be unaware of that. Use mine," Brennan pointed out.

"I don't know your code, Bones," Booth pointed out. Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing, leaned in and whispered into his ear.

Booth walked to the side of the cabinet punched in her clearance code and the drawers popped open. Brennan turned on her heel and returned to the platform. The interns were bent over the remains which were laid out on various tables.

Brennan walked back to the table upon which Jack Carter lay. Putting on a pair of gloves, she began gathering any noticeable particulates. Specialists Cruz and Lewis watched in admiration at her methodical, text book collection. Brennan worked for another two hours before her eyes started to tear up.

"Excuse me. I will have to take a few moments. Please continue with noticeable particulates. When that is finished, please carefully remove his organs and place them individually on a marked tray," Brennan stated.

She pulled off her gloves and walked quickly from the platform. Entering her office, she found it empty. After making her way back out into the main part of the lab, she scanned the lab and saw Booth in the conference room. She strode to the door and opened it to see papers spread across the table. Sitting down across from him, she scanned the file he had spread out in front of him. He realized he was being stared at and looked up. He gave her a concerned look and she just gave him a sad smile.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I'm just looking. We don't have a lot to go on yet and Reed's taking his sweet time getting us intel," Booth grumbled.

Brennan scooted her chair around the table so she was sitting next to Booth. She picked up the papers he had already looked at and began reading. This soldier was special ops. Brennan looked at the stacks of the files.

"Are they all Special Ops?" Brennan asked flicking her finger along the tabs, her eyebrows rising at the large stack.

"Yep," Booth muttered.

"I'm going to have to help you with this, because no one else here has the security clearance. This looks like it's going to be a long case. I'll have to lock these in my office," Brennan murmured.

"Yep," Booth said again.

"Let's make this easier. What do they all have in common?"

"Special Ops," Booth grumbled.

"Is that all?"

"Yep," Booth mumbled. Brennan glared at Booth for being uncooperative.

"What is this?" Brennan asked pointing at a yellow sword with three yellow bolts of lightning going through it.

"Green Beret," Booth grunted. She knew that the Rangers Distinctive Honors symbol was a shield quartered into blue and green sections with a yellow moon and star on it with a jagged red lightning bolt in the middle. Looking again, she saw an upright black dagger.

"This?" she said in a questioning tone, pointing at the dagger.

"Delta Force. Their files have no pictures, no names, just social security. There is however, height, weight, hair and eye color. They are pretty much a ghost army," Booth said.

"Okay," Brennan said.

"All of them have a black dot on their file tab. Only some of the Green Berets and Rangers do. Some have Epsilon markings on them and some of those have a hash mark through them," Brennan mused scanning the tabs.

She began pulling out the tabs with the Epsilon marks on them. Flipping through them, she saw Booth's file. After pulling the file towards her, she opened it and began reading. Frowning, she stood and walked to her office. She came back carrying his file from her messenger bag. Sitting down, she began comparing them page by page. Her eyebrows began shooting up and a frown crossed her features.

"Your file has a black dot and an Epsilon, Booth. There are also pages missing from your file," Brennan murmured as she continued to read his file. Booth's face started turning pink as he realized she was reading his file.

"Bones, I can review my own file," Booth strangled out. Brennan looked up at him in surprise.

"Objectively? I think not," Brennan argued. Booth let out a grunt and returned to his file reviewing.

"There's Navy Seal files in here. Why would there be Navy files in an Army intelligence building?" Booth muttered as the door burst open and Wendell strode in.

"Dr. Brennan-"

"Wendell, step back please. These are classified files. Wait outside and I'll be right with you," Brennan commanded sharply. Surprise crossed Booth's face at her near military bark.

"Booth, I have been working with the military for a long time now. I know about 'National Security'," Brennan sneered the last words.

Booth flinched at the intended jab. Wendell turned around and walked out of the room. Brennan walked to the windows and dropped the blinds. Flipping the latch so it would lock behind her, she left the room. Wendell stood waiting outside the door.

"Dr. Brennan, we need several of the skulls re-constructed for identification," Wendell told her in a low tone.

"Bring me the glue, gloves, the skull and an evidence tray. Knock on the door," Brennan told him. She turned back to the door and knocked. She heard Booth get up from his chair and unlatch the door. Walking in, she locked the door behind her.

"I'll be working on a few skull reconstructions while we do this," Brennan told him.

"Are you going to be dealing with Jack's remains?" Booth asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yes, but it can wait for the moment," Brennan said softly. A knock sounded at the door and Brennan walked to the door. Opening the door, she saw Sergeant Reed.

"Can I help you, Sergeant?" Brennan asked in an annoyed tone.

"What are the two of you doing in here?" Reed asked his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Reviewing classified evidence. We are going to need the floor plans and layout of the Intelligence Office for Angela," Brennan told him then firmly closed the door in his face. Booth chuckled at her brashness.

"You have a way with military guys. They're either falling all over themselves in love with you or hating you," Booth said still chuckling. Brennan sat down and her phone vibrated in her pocket with a message. She pulled her phone out.

"We have a party to go to on Halloween," Brennan grumped as she replied.

"Not if this case is not wrapped up," Booth told her.

"Mandatory. The government doesn't pay enough to run this lab and we are a drain on the Jeffersonian Funds. We have to go talk to the big hairs," Brennan groused.

"Big wigs, Bones, Big wigs," Booth corrected.

"Everyone has to go. All the military personnel and the agents," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth chuckled at her and shook his head. She snapped on her gloves and began sorting pieces. A knock at the door caused them both to sigh. Booth stood up and walked to the door. Reed pushed in past Booth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reed demanded glaring at Brennan.

"Reconstructing a skull for identification purposes," Brennan calmly replied, picking up a piece of skull.

"Why aren't you doing that out there?" Reed snarled as he pointed out towards the lab.

"Because, Booth needs my help here and I can do both at once," Brennan said in the same calm voice.

"I don't think that's advisable, Dr. Brennan," Reed said pompously.

"Your advice is neither wanted nor required," Brennan said as she began to glue a piece to the skull.

Reed sputtered as Booth pushed him out the door. Booth pushed the door shut and locked it behind him. Walking back to the table, he sat down and glared at the files on the table.

"None of this makes any sense. I understand the Delta Force being locked up but why mine. Why these particular people. All of the Green Berets and Rangers are not here," Booth grunted.

"Logically, it has something to do with the dots. I do not know the connection," Brennan murmured.

"I wonder who would know?" Booth mused, running his fingers through his hair. He stood up and strode to the door. Opening the door, he stepped out into the lab.

"Parks," he bellowed across the lab.

"Yeah," Parks called back.

"Get over here," Booth called. Parks ambled over to Booth.

"Who is in charge of intelligence?" Booth asked him with a serious look on his face.

"Director of National Intelligence," Parks said calmly.

"Thank you," Booth said, turning he slammed the door in Parks face.

"Bones, what exactly is the level of our clearance?" Booth asked her with a thoughtful face.

"Omicron," Brennan said casually. Booth started choking on the breath he just took.

"I've never heard of any such security clearance," Booth choked out.

"Nor will you ever hear it again. If you are asked your security clearance is Top Secret SCI with UN security clearance 5," Brennan said. Booth sucked in a breath and his eyes bugged.

"We need to find the chain of command here," Brennan said casually, still gluing the skull together.

"Okay, so let's start with the Army since that's mostly what is here," Booth said smoothly.

"I believe that the highest ranking enlisted man would be a Sergeant Major of the Army correct? So he would be at the top of the chain of command?" Brennan asked him unsure of the exact rank structure.

Booth stood up and walked to the door, leaving the room. The door clicked shut behind him. Booth walked to her office and grabbed her lap top. He ignored the looks on the squints faces as he strode back to the conference room. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to open the door. Brennan opened the door then looked at Booth.

"Can you please get me a box of gloves? Every time I open the door I have to throw out the pair I'm wearing," Brennan explained. Booth turned around and walked to the edge of the platform.

"Can someone hand me a box of gloves please," Booth called out to the people on the platform. Angela walked to the edge of the platform and handed down a box of gloves.

"Please tell me you two are having an Executive Lunch," Angela said with a grin. Lewis started choking as she walked by.

"No, Angela, we're not."

"I wish to God we were. It would be more fun," Booth muttered and turned on the ball of his foot.

He strode back to the door with the sound of the two women's laughter following him. He knocked on the door and waited while Brennan opened it. Walking in, he dropped the glove box on the table and set her computer down next to them. Between sitting down and booting the computer up, he dragged it over to his chair. Clicking on the Internet, Booth began digging through the government webpages. He scribbled notes as he went, drawing lines and jotting notes. Brennan continued to glue pieces of the skull back together until Booth grunted.

"So, now the question is, do we start at the top or the bottom?" Booth said thoughtfully.

"Logically, the top," Brennan said pushing a piece of bone into place.

"In the military you report to your superior officer. Who then reports to his and so on and so forth," Booth mused.

"At the moment, you are not in the military," Brennan murmured.

"So, how would we get a hold of the Sergeant Major of the Army?" Booth wondered how to get this thing going. Brennan pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"George, it's Temperance. How do we set up a meeting with the Sergeant Major of the Army in regards to the files in the cabinet?" Brennan calmly asked glancing over at Booth. Brennan listened intently not saying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow? Uhhh... the Pentagon, Techie goes all Boothy on Reed's ass, blast patterns, Turkeys and Chickens, productivity, authority is hot, the basement, ownership, busted, and Booth making Brennan happy. Hehe**

**A/N2: Ya'll are some blood thirsty people ya know that? It's all good I am too lol. I'm going to start posting my Christmas Story on the 13th of December. Appropriately entitled The Twelve Days of Christmas: Booth and Brennan Style. So, keep an eye out for it! One Chapter a day until Christmas Day.**


	21. Productivity

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and this is free!

**1956JohnDeer50" I want to get a Boothy..oh wait that's not what was said. ummm**  
><strong>Mlbrunnel: Lol that's why I put those teasers at the bottom ;-) to keep you interested<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Lol I never really got or liked the anamaniacs. To each their own tho =). I think Cam would be happier with the snot than Hodgins although...that's a gray area isn't it lol.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: LOL *sigh* Note to self find things to tweek Reed's tail *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>  
><strong>jsboneslover: Lol my muse is working on somthing else but lucky for you Espionage is allllll finished =)<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76 *smacks your hand* don't bite your nails =P<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: it's only twenty four hours and if my reviewers continue to be good to me you might get two on christmas eve =)<strong>  
><strong>dolphinb5: Tut tut maybe on christmas eve I will give you an early gift if your good. Besides soon you'll have another story to go with this one<strong>  
><strong>nichellemarie: Yes Booth is a Sergeant Major but I have been informed that generally that title is only used when distinguishing rank. Otherwise they're just called Sergeant.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Ha you haven't even seen her handle him yet =P<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: An alpha male with complete authority what wouldn't be yummy about that? Hmmm maybe, maybe not...=P<strong>  
><strong>Bonesgirl4ever: If you put the story on your story alert it will tell you when I post. And I post everyday barring emergencies. LOL the hair will come into play much later ;-P As far as the military blabala was alot of research, grilling my husband (ex-Air Force), and help from my beta.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Productivity<strong>

"We'll need our security detail. Yes, I understand. We need to bring who? Fine." Brennan flipped the phone closed and glared towards the lab.

"We need to make a list of these names and go to the Pentagon. We can take Techie and one other. George is demanding Parks come with us," Brennan pouted.

Brennan stood up and yanked off her gloves. Carrying the tray to the door, she left the conference room. She carried the tray to the platform and left it on a table.

"I'll finish this later, Wendell. I have a meeting at the Pentagon," Brennan said briskly.

She walked to her office and grabbed a legal pad and two pens. Striding to the conference room, she was intercepted by Reed.

"Sergeant, you are becoming a problem. What do you want?" Brennan asked eyeing the man clinically.

"I'm going to the meeting at the Pentagon," Reed said in a demanding tone.

"No, you are not. You were not invited. You do not have the clearance to attend this meeting," Brennan said, brushing past the sergeant. He reached out to grab her arm and he heard the loading of a bullet into a chamber.

"Please release Dr. Brennan, Sergeant Reed," Techie called out.

Brennan looked at Reed's face then his hand gripping her arm. Shrugging it off, she knocked on the door to the conference room. Looking over her shoulder, she tossed Techie a quick smile of thanks. Booth opened the door and Brennan entered the conference room. She walked to the table, sat down with the pad, tore a sheet off and then handed it and a pen to Booth.

"You take one stack and I'll take the other," Brennan said.

Booth nodded and began to scribble name, rank and special ops force on a sheet. He placed corresponding marks from the tabs. Brennan did the same with her pile. Delta Force were just listed as DF and the marks from their tabs. There was a sudden flurry of knocks on the door.

"Sweetie, you need to come see this," Angela said in a hurried tone. Brennan looked at Booth and he returned the look. They stood up together and walked out of the door. Brennan caught the door before it shut.

"Dr. Saroyan, do you have a key to this conference room?" Brennan called out to Cam who was standing near the platform talking to Lewis.

Looking up at her name, Cam nodded a yes. Brennan let the door close with a click. Hurriedly, they followed Angela up into the lounge. Stopping, they saw Wendell looking down at the platform with a pensive frown on his face. Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and dragged her over to the rail. Brennan looked down at the platform. Angela and Wendell waited while she looked. Finally, Brennan saw what they were looking at.

"Do you see it Booth?" Brennan asked him with a sharp look. Booth looked at the platform but he wasn't seeing anything other than people working and burnt corpses.

"No, Bones, all I see is squints and dead bodies," Booth muttered.

"See how the examination tables are placed in circle. The skulls are all pointed in towards each other. There is a blast pattern on the bodies where the damage is," Brennan guided his eyes in the right direction. Booth's mouth fell open. Angela chuckled at Booth's expression.

"Wendell asked me to look. He thought he was seeing things. Apparently they were shifting the tables around when Wendell spotted it. He was standing here drinking some coffee," Angela said.

"No, good job, Wendell," Brennan said, smiling.

"Angela, can you use this?" Booth asked her, leaning on the rail.

"Booth, I'm offended. Of course I can. As soon as Reed gets me that information. You know the military though," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Really starting to hate this investigation. It's been three days and we have gotten nowhere. Reed what is taking so long with that information?" Booth growled while glaring at Reed.

"Tell me something I don't know. There is paper work that needs to be filled out, processed and filed," Reed said snidely. Brennan rubbed her temples and glared at Reed.

"Nothing is ever easy when dealing with you chickens," Brennan grumbled.

"Turkeys, Baby, it's dealing with you turkeys," Booth said, chuckling.

"Sergeant Reed, do something productive and get us the information we asked for. If you are unable to do so, I will see about getting you replaced," Brennan said sharply.

"You can't do that," Reed growled.

"I have the ability to go way above Colonel MacAllister's head. You have put your hands on me in anger three times now. You are not doing anything productive and challenge our authority at every turn. You are slowing us down," Brennan said in a calm manner that caused Angela and Wendell to turn on their heels and flee.

"Ooohhh, I've heard about that tone. You had better watch yourself, Sergeant Reed," Michelle advised calmly from the couch. Reed jerked his head around to stare at her. She gave him an innocent look that was overshadowed by her grin.

"It's not like you guys are doing anything productive either," Reed snarled.

"Sergeant, I have gathered evidence, reconstructed one skull, am in the process of reconstructing another, informed a family member of the death of their loved one, examined people for central nerve damage, and am currently sorting evidence. I believe that I have done something productive. Booth has kept this investigation running as smoothly as possible. He has worked security, obtained more than adequate accommodations that can be kept safe, he has sifted through evidence and allowed the scientists to do their jobs," Brennan snapped. Reed squinted his eyes at her then stalked off.

"God, it's hot when you piss people like him off," Booth muttered.

Brennan smiled over her shoulder then walked to the storage room. Getting an empty box, she walked to her office and came out carrying the box and her messenger bag. She proceeded to the conference room door and waited. Turning, she scanned for Cam. Catching Cam's eye, she waved her over. Cam went and unlocked the door so Brennan could enter. After entering, Brennan walked to the table and gathered up the files, stacking them neatly in the box.

She picked up the two pieces of paper and slid them into an empty folder and laid it on top of the pile in the box. She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Booth.

"You ready? We need to leave soon if we're going to make that meeting on time," Booth said when she opened the door. She nodded and walked back to the table and picked up the box. Then she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Walking out into the lab they paused. Booth let out a shrill whistle catching everyone's attention.

"Legates, Techie and Parks you're with me. Goodman you're in charge. Saddle up guys," Booth called out. Lewis was standing next to Angela discussing tissue markers. Looking up, she let out a dreamy sigh.

"That kind of authority and power is just hot," she murmured.

"Yeah, Studly, is all alpha male. It most definitely is hot and most definitely off limits. His alpha female would eat us alive," Angela muttered, waving her hand in front of the other woman's face. Lewis laughed at Angela's comment.

"Corporal Briggs agrees with that statement," Lewis told her. A look of confusion crossed Angela's at the name. She scanned the faces and suddenly she grinned.

"Oh you mean Techie. Bren doesn't mind if you look, as long as you're not serious or touching. Enjoy the view but that's all," Angela told her with a smile. Lewis laughed again at the artist's light hearted comment.

"I've been looking for years. Face it, he's hot," Angela said as she sauntered away. Booth and Brennan stood next to the doors waiting on the three other men.

"Bones, let me take that box," Booth said, reaching for the box.

"I can carry it Booth," Brennan argued.

"Just let me carry it," Booth argued back.

"No," she said.

When Legates, Techie and Parks reached the doors, Booth turned and punched in his code to open the doors. They exited the lab and Brennan headed to the elevators.

"Bones, where are you going?"

"I'm not carrying this box around and there is only one place I trust for it to be secured at this time," Brennan said casually. The men followed her onto the elevator. She pushed the button for the basement and Booth looked over at her.

"At most, we will see a security guard. There are not usually a lot of people here. A lot of the scientists do not use their storage areas," Brennan explained briefly.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Brennan stepped off and was followed by the men who were scanning the area. Walking with confidence, Brennan made her way down the hall. Booth watched as the doors became further and further apart. They went down a small flight of steps to a hallway with only three doors in it.

Booth's mouth fell open at the size of the door. Brennan turned to Booth and placed the box in his hands. She walked over to a keypad and entered a code and a buzzing sound echoed. The door slid into the wall and the mens' mouths fell open at the things in Brennan's storage unit. There were the crates from Maluku stacked in one corner. There were shelves with statues, necklaces, plates, armor and various weapons carefully labeled and sealed on the shelves. There were several mummified corpses on shelves. The cavernous storage room echoed with her footfalls.

"Jeez Bones, this place is bigger than both our apartments combined," Booth muttered.

"Yes, Booth I know. Dr. Saroyan's is much larger. Her's completely encompasses the space directly underneath the lab. Don't touch anything please. These still need to be cataloged and sent to the proper places," Brennan called as she made her way to a back corner.

"Bones, when do you have time for that?" Booth asked, looking around at the rows and rows of shelving units.

"I've fallen behind in the last few years. I can usually get one or two done a year. Occasionally, I have an anthropology intern work on them," Brennan said.

"Aren't all of your interns Anthropology interns? This is a museum don't the artifacts belong here?" Parks called out somewhat confused.

"No, Parks. They belong to the government of the country they came from or the private collector who wants them authenticated. The interns that are working here in the Medico-Legal Lab are Forensic Anthropologists not Anthropologists," Brennan answered him. Booth heard a set of beeps then the sound of a drawer sliding open.

"Tick tock, Bones, we need to get to the Pentagon," Booth called out.

"We're going to the Pentagon?" Parks said, his face going blank.

"Yep, you were requested," Booth muttered. Booth heard the clicking sound of Brennan's heels as she walked towards them.

"Are you sure those files are safe here?" Parks asked Brennan as she walked towards them. She stopped and crossed her arms. Looking at him, she narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"Agent Parks or should I call you Master Sergeant Parks? This room holds invaluable artifacts that have started wars. They are worth millions of dollars and more than that in knowledge. Do you for one second think that I would put that information at risk?" Brennan asked him in a low calm tone that made Parks take a step back with his hands raised defensively. Booth's eyes shot to Brennan's at her misuse of Parks' rank. He was after all only a Sergeant, or was he?

"I was just asking," he stated.

"Your file is safe, Master Sergeant Parks," Brennan said shortly. They walked out of the storage room and waited as she closed the door and locked it.

"How did you? There's not-Where did you?" Parks stuttered as he followed them. Booth paused and pinned him to the wall with a glare. He now realized that Parks had lied about something else.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Booth snarled.

Techie and Legates eyed Parks. Brennan walked back up the hallway without saying a word. She pushed the button at the elevator and waited. The doors slid open and she stepped into the car. When the men got on, she pushed the button for the floor where the lab resided. Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. She softened against him but held her face expressionless. Techie raised an eyebrow at Legates who just shrugged.

When the elevator door swished open, Booth and Brennan exited the elevator and turned left. Walking down the hall, they made their way down to the docking area. Booth pushed the door open and the group heard the immediate hawking cries of the reporters from the fence line. No one said a word as they walked to Booth's SUV. It became apparent the National Guard had taken over gate security. They waved Booth through the gate while keeping the reporters at bay. Brennan rolled her eyes and glanced back at Techie who was sitting with his mouth slightly agape at the reporters. After pulling into the parking lot at the Pentagon, they all unloaded and headed for the entrance. When the man at the counter saw them approaching, he waved them through a door. Pausing in the room, Brennan began pulling out her cell phone and various items from her purse. Pausing, she looked up at the men.

"Anything that can be used as a weapon should be placed on the table," she informed them.

Booth unloaded the items from his pockets and then put his gun on the table. Brennan crossed her arms and tapped her foot, glaring at him. With a sigh, he bent over and removed the gun from his ankle holster.

"Happy?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow starts out with a good laugh involving.. a serial number, introductions, Lieutenant Commander Booth, demands, dick plants, a new player, government tact, Brennan snapping, more about Parks, a Sokushinbutsu, and Reed crossing that last line.**

**A/N2: okay so like I said earlier my military knowledge is from different sources and could very well be wrong. But I did try to keep most of it as real as possible. Yes I know the military wouldn't put up with an a-hole like Reed but meh gotta have a character to hate ;-).**

**Please leave a review! They're like early Christmas gifts..**


	22. Lookie But No Touchie

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...Fox does and I think Stephan Nathan and Hart Hanson have something to do with it too...hmmm ;-p

**1956JohnDeere50: Personally I enjoyed writing the part just before the meeting *snicker***  
><strong>MlBrunell: Lol<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: It gets better lol...<strong>  
><strong>Michiliy: That's not who you think it is...LOL<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: We'll clear that up now..that SSN error was just a typo in the system. I hadn't even thought of that...<strong>  
><strong>BecksBones: Lt. Commander Booth is nooootttt who you think he is...<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: He's just incompetent. I really didn't need to make the plot any harder than it already was...lol..but if I had thought of it I would have worked it in probably.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Dangit LOL I was hoping to find out who would catch on about Pelant...*sigh* =P Well now they all know lol.<strong>

**Thank you Everyone for your awesome reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Lookie But No Touchie<strong>

"Yes," Brennan said smartly as Techie snickered at them.

A young woman entered and told them to stand in a line. She briskly frisked Brennan, Parks, and Techie. She frisked Legates a little more thoroughly than she had the others. Then she turned her attention to Booth and a smile quirked the corners of her mouth. Brennan pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. The woman ran her hand over Booth's chest in an overly familiar pattern. Booth kept his face blank but was getting irritated by the woman's roaming hands. As she ran her hands up his legs to the inside of his thighs Brennan crossed her arms.

"There is a gun there, it's serial number is 321-00-4687," Brennan snapped. A slow smirk spread across Booth's face as he tried not to laugh.

"Should that serial number mean something to me?" The young woman asked in a sharp manner.

"Yes, because it's my social security number," Brennan fired back.

The men in the room burst into laughter at her statement. The young woman stood up and glared at Brennan. When she met Brennan's eyes, she stared into them for a moment. Glancing down, she ushered the people through the door into the hallway.

"Alpha-female one dominant female zero," Legates muttered with a laugh.

A slow smile spread across Brennan's face. The group was led to the same room that Brennan had been in before. Techie and Legates took up a stance beside the door and the three others sat down at the table. A middle aged man walked in and looked at everyone in the room.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked solicitously with a small smile.

"Coffee please as well as three legal pads and three pens," Brennan said without looking up. The man nodded and disappeared.

"So, what is this about Dr. B?" Parks asked, casually leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together.

"Sergeant Parks, at the moment I am doing as Booth suggested and trying to be less blunt. If you would like that to continue keep your mouth shut," Brennan said simply.

Booth turned a questioning glance at Brennan who just ignored the look. A few moments later the door opened and eight men filed in. Parks, Techie and Legates snapped to immediate attention. The men sat down and looked at the five people in the room. General Carter looked over at the closed expression on Brennan's face and sighed.

"I'll go ahead and make introductions. This is Brigadier General Stuart Dagg, Colonel Evan McAllister, Sergeant Major of the Army Nathan Mifflin, Sergeant Major of the Marines Milton Shire, Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force Glenn Kirkland, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Stefan Levins, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard John Lesko," Carter introduced them pointing at each in turn.

"That is Dr. Temperance Brennan, her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, Delta Force Master Sergeant Richard Parks, Corporal Justin Briggs, and Corporal Michael Legates," Carter introduced them pointing at each in turn. Booth's brow lowered and he shot a glare at Parks.

"Why exactly are we here?" General Dagg asked with a frown.

"You are here, General, because I do not like being lied to," Brennan snapped her eyes glowing with a deadly light. Dagg flinched slightly at the look she was shooting.

"I have, at the request of several of you, put my life in danger. I have gone into war torn zones and identified bodies of your men so they could be sent home. I have come to the aid of the United States when you offered help to countries including Peru, Rwanda and Iraq. I took on this investigation at the military's request for my skills. Only to find out that I have been repeatedly lied to, had my life threatened and am unable to get what I need to complete the investigation," Brennan snapped causing the men to jerk their gazes up.

"We have never threatened-"

"Bullshit," Booth snapped his eyes going hard as he stared down Shire.

"I now see where Lieutenant Commander Booth got his cojones from," Levins said with a smile.

"Don't bring my brother into this," Booth snarled.

"It's a shame, what he had to do to save you," Levins prodded. Brennan got to her feet, planted her hands on the table and stared at Levins.

"I forced him to do that," Brennan snarled in a breathy tone. Levins looked at her with a condescending smile that slipped from his face when he looked her in the eye. Brennan sat down and picked up her pen and slid the pad in front of her.

"I am going to need all available information on Evanescence," Brennan said as she began to write. Her head snatched up at the silence in the room. The men shifted uncomfortably.

"I also need to know the whereabouts of the people in the filing cabinet recovered from the Intelligence building. I need the layout and floor plans of the Intelligence building. We need to know what the dot and Epsilon designation is on the files in that cabinet. Although I have an idea but no confirmed facts. I have spent the last three days sifting through paper work instead of working with bones. Plus I have been dealing with that dick plant-"

"Dick weed, Baby. Sergeant Reed is a dick weed," Booth corrected.

Looking over his shoulder at the two standing near the door, "You two need to stop teaching her slang," Booth admonished.

"Yes, I've been dealing with that dick weed. Frankly, I would like for him to be replaced with someone who is not on a power vacation. This investigation would more quicker and with less trouble if you would just give us what we ask for," Brennan said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Power trip, Bones, Sergeant Reed is on a power trip," Booth corrected softly. Brennan gave him a quick nod in thanks.

"If you want us to do our jobs gentlemen, you need to give us all the information. If we don't have the facts then we could accidentally put an innocent person in jail. Information is important when investigating," Booth said mildly.

"We have brought in someone from the FBI Intelligence Division to help with your investigation," Kirkland said. Booth rolled his eyes and grunted at this news. The door opened and the young rookie from Booth's physical walked into the room. Booth groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.

"I am in my own personal hell. I'd rather be back in Kosovo," Booth grunted in frustration. Brennan scowled at that comment.

"You'd rather be tortured by the enemy than working on this case?" Dagg snapped in anger at Booth's statement. Booth looked up at the man and the haunted look in Booth's eyes made Dagg grimace.

"Well, that was tactful," Brennan said bluntly. Carter started coughing at Brennan's statement.

"Well, Pops, looks like we get to work together," the rookie said in an egotistical manner.

"Look, kid-" Booth started.

"Surveillance Specialist Jack DeWalt," the rookie interrupted.

"Okay look, DeWalt, I have enough arrogant 'know it all's' on this investigation," Booth snapped.

"You mean like your girlfriend who got you this investigation," DeWalt sneered. Booth leaned forward on his elbows and glowered at the man.

"Surveillance Specialist DeWalt, Booth did not ask to be put on this investigation. I demanded that he be here. He did not 'get' it he was forced into it," Brennan said, clenching her jaw.

"Okay guys, lets stop fighting and work together here," Carter said soothingly.

"We need to be assured that when we request information we get it," Brennan said in a flat tone.

"I need to know who these Delta Force people are. We need to be able to identify the remains by their faces. If they have no identity in the military then I cannot identify them if one of them was in that building," Brennan said in a low tone. The men looked from one to another.

"If you do not help me to help you then I am done here," Brennan said flatly.

"Bones," Booth said in a low tone.

"No, Booth, they are withholding information for no reason. We have no reason to go babbling to the media," Brennan replied in a short tone.

"Blabbing, Bones, it's blabbing," Booth corrected. She waited for an agreement from the men across the table. Brennan waited for two minutes then she stood up abruptly, dropping her pen and paper she had pulled from her bag that had the list of files. Booth was two steps behind her with his hand at her back.

"I will expect a courier to come pick up the files. The remains will be need to be removed from the Jeffersonian property in the next forty-eight hours," Brennan said firmly.

"Temperance-"

"No, George. My people and I are barely sleeping, barely eating. We have been exposed to a dangerous chemical that could have caused permanent damage to our central nervous systems. And for what? For a government that is refusing to do their part. A government that threatened my life to get at someone I love. I am tired," Brennan said.

George sighed, he had already seen the emotional roller coaster she had been on. The normally cool, calm, collected Temperance Brennan he knew was not here. Carter turned a scowl on the men sitting at the table. They let out sighs, one by one.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, we will get you the information you require and any that you may request. I will give you a fax number for requesting information. A replacement for Sergeant Reed will be sent to the Jeffersonian within the next two hours," Mifflin stated with narrowed eyes. Brennan gave him a short nod.

"We are done here for now. I need the already requested information. DeWalt I expect you at the Jeffersonian, with bags packed and ready to stay with us, in two hours," Brennan snapped as she strode through the with the men following her out.

"Dr. Brennan," Parks started. Brennan stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Don't, Parks. Just do not speak to me," Brennan said in a low tone. The five people left the Pentagon and climbed into the SUV.

"Parks, if there is any other secrets you are keeping; you had better spit them out. Bones, doesn't like being lied to and next time I'll just give her my gun," Booth said in a mild tone that hid his irritation at being lied to as well.

"I have something else to tell you. However, it will have to wait. These two back here do not have the clearance for that information," Parks said. Brennan put her elbow on the door and placed her fingers at her temple. Booth reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Has Cam looked at your hand?" Brennan asked quietly, still staring straight ahead.

"Yes, you were there" Booth murmured. They pulled through the crowd of reporters and exited the vehicle in silence.

"You two," Booth said pointing to Legates and Techie, "back to the lab. We're going to get the files out of the vault she calls a storage unit," he said. The two men waited by the door of the lab until Cam let them in. Booth, Brennan and Parks continued on to the elevator.

"I was sent to Afghanistan to watch the Delta's stationed over there. The commanding sergeant said that some of their check-ins were sporadic. He wanted to make sure they were not switching sides," Parks said slowly. Booth looked at Parks' face, using the reflective surfaces of the elevator.

"While I was there, I received a secondary mission. I was to observe and report on your social interactions and current capability of becoming a part of Evanescence," Parks said, looking at Booth. Booth jumped at the sound of gritting teeth. He glanced at Brennan who had her jaw clenched.

"Bones, stop grinding your teeth," Booth admonished.

"Two of our operatives were not AWOL but were acting very strangely. They may be tied into this but I am not allowed to give out their names until such time as you can tie them into it," Parks finished. The elevator dinged and Brennan strode off. Booth followed her and Parks gave them a second before exiting the elevator. Booth and Parks stood inside the vault looking around.

"Bones, why is this set of remains sitting up with his legs crossed?" Booth called across the vault as he stared at the remains.

"That is a Sokushinbutsu. A self mummified monk from Northern Japan. They are extremely rare and I am suppose to authenticate him. Don't touch him," Brennan called out.

Booth pulled his finger back before he touched the remains. Parks snickered as Booth pulled his finger back. They heard Brennan's heels clicking between stacks of crates. She handed Booth the box of files and waited for them to exit the vault. They rode the elevator up to the lab in silence.

Brennan punched her code into the keypad and the three of them entered the lab. Booth strode toward the conference room with Parks following. Brennan paused at the line of people standing around her office door. The blinds were pulled which caused her to frown. Walking quickly, she approached the group of people. The squints and the security team were gathered around the door.

"What is happening," she asked Goodman who was banging on the door.

"Reed has a kid in there," Goodman nearly bellowed. Brennan frowned wondering what kid was here in the lab and why.

"Sweetie, he has Parker," Angela whispered.

Brennan's eyes went wide and she tried to open the door. It didn't budge it was locked. Pulling out her keys, she unlocked her door and slammed inside. Her gaze was immediately drawn to Parker who was sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up with relief on his face at her entrance. The tears on his face enraged Brennan.

"Reed WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Brennan's enraged screech bounced around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh what happened now? Tomorrow...authority, hyperextension, mama bear, heavy discussions, pie, fear from army squints, flirty looks, gossiping, spread of information, Nitrogen/Carbondioxide/Methane/Hydrogen, and Don't Ask, Don't Tell.**

**A/N2: Okay so the end of the next chapter is a little on the fun side. Sokushinbutsus do in fact exist and reading about how they do it is /shudder creepy. It takes a lot of faith and perserverence to self mumify. Okay have fun!**

**Remember Reviews get you double chapters on Christmas eve. Ya'll leave me hanging and you only get one so click the little button...and leave a review.**


	23. Dessert Fixes Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and at this time of the year I sure as hell wish I was making money from it.

**Xylarisa: You said weed *snicker***  
><strong>Tero0102: Lol I wouldn't disrespect the monks who do this as a religious practice by pushing Reed on him. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Ahhh no sorry not R.I.P we won't see him for awhile but he will reappear at some point *looks around innocently*<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Aww misunderstanding would be the best way to describe it..I guess...<strong>  
><strong>Abbigale: yep sure do =P<strong>  
><strong>hehe: o.O interesting very interesting...if you knew what I had been writing yesterday...<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: You never do =P<strong>  
><strong>Caprigirl60: Sorry but for now it's all at Brennan's doorstep. Booth will get his..eventually..<strong>  
><strong>PunjabPrincess: If I did that then I wouldn't have the extra time to write stories. There would be HUGE gaps..oh wait.. *sigh* =p As for Hannah... maybe, maybe not..haha<strong>  
><strong>sunsreggie: Still working on how to get Parks out of the doghouse..shit did I say that out loud? ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Nahh not going to kill him..I need him yet.. ;-P<strong>  
><strong>love allways: Join the club of FF readers. I did it in the pediatricians office lol<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93:Thanks for reminding me *pout* Tomorrow starts the 12 Days of Christmas: Booth and Brennan Style. =P <strong>  
><strong>ginge53:Lucky for you, you don't have to wait long.<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews! Remember tomorrow is the first posting of 12 Days of Christmas: Booth and Brennan Style!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Dessert Fixes Everything<strong>

"This brat was in Ms. Montenegro's office watching classified material," Reed thundered.

"Parker, come here," Brennan said calmly. Parker stood up, scooted around Reed, and moved towards Brennan.

Reed pointed at Goodman who was standing in the doorway.

"You did not have the authority to allow that child into the lab," Reed growled.

"I was left in charge of security while Legates and Techie were at the Pentagon. I did have the authority. I know that he is Sarge's son. He was absolutely no threat to security," Goodman said stiffly.

Reed turned to Brennan and stepped closer. She reached her hand out and took Parker by the shoulder. Pushing Parker behind her, she glared at Reed. He stalked forward and tried to reach around her with his right hand. Brennan's left hand shot out and stopped his arm.

"Do not even think about touching him," Brennan growled.

Reed tried to push through her grasp. Twisting her hand to the outside of his elbow she pushed roughly and hyperextended his elbow, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Keep trying and I will break your elbow," Brennan growled in his face.

He got back in her face, his eyes wide and he growled. Drawing back her right hand, Brennan punched him in the nose. A satisfying crunch came from his nose. Pushing with her right hand, she shoved him back. Reed sprawled into the floor.

"Goodman, can you and Cam escort Sergeant Reed from the lab. He has been relieved of his duties," Brennan snarled.

Goodman scooted around Brennan and yanked the Sergeant to his feet. Brennan turned to Parker and led him to the couch. Pulling him into her lap, she wrapped her arms around him and rocked. Booth stepped out of the conference room to see Goodman pushing Reed across the lab. Glancing at Reed's bleeding nose, Booth took off at a jog for Brennan's office.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Parker sobbed.

"It's okay, Parker. You did not do anything wrong," Brennan soothed.

"What the hell is going on here," Booth growled, pushing through the throng of people. Getting inside the door, he saw Parker and Brennan on the couch.

"Parker, what happened, Bub," Booth asked frantically as he squatted down in front of them.

"I came to see Bones after science club," Parker sniffled. Booth waited for Parker to finish.

"Angela let me into the lab and took me to her office. She said you weren't here, so I watched and she used the Angelatron to show me explosions. Which were really cool," Parker continued. They looked at Angela who shrugged.

"I figured there was no actual information and would keep him occupied while you were gone," she explained with an apologetic look on her face.

"Then that man came in and started screaming at me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into Bones' office. He kept screaming at me but I didn't understand what he was saying," Parker continued. Booth's face went blank and his eyes glazed in rage.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know," Parker said in a sad voice.

"It's all right, Bub. You didn't do anything wrong," Booth soothed in a calm and soothing tone. He had pushed the rage down so he wouldn't scare Parker anymore than he already was.

"Bones came in and put me behind her. He tried to grab me and she punched him in the nose," Parker continued. Booth shot her a grateful look but she didn't see it. She was looking at Parker and brushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"She went total 'momma bear' on his ass. It was awesome," Wilson said in awe. Booth slid onto the couch, scooped Parker up and held him on his lap. Brennan stood up and strode from her office and into Angela's. A few minutes later, they heard her enraged voice.

"He put his hand on him in anger, George! He's just a child! He wasn't even involved in anything classified! Dammit, George, that's not good enough," Brennan practically bellowed. The conversation got quiet and everyone looked around at each other.

"Goodman," Brennan called out. Goodman walked to Angela's office and went in. A few moments later, they heard the lab door slide open then closed. Brennan came back in and sat down on the couch next to Booth, a worried look on her face. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay, everyone back to work," Cam called, clapping her hands. She quietly closed the office door leaving the 'family' alone. Brennan leaned back on the couch, her adrenaline wearing off and leaving her somewhat tired. Parker shifted from Booth's lap and climbed into Brennan's. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Booth watched the pair and wondered how she ever thought she wasn't good with kids. They sat in the quiet, letting Parker sniffle out the last of his tears.

No one disturbed them until Goodman returned, carrying a bag and shaking his head. He knocked on Brennan's office door. Booth snatched the door open and Goodman held out the bag he was carrying. Booth took the bag and closed the door. Goodman did an about face and headed up to the catwalk. He snickered as he walked past the lounge. Legates and Michelle were in some kind of heavy discussion.

Booth took the bag to the table and opened it. Looking inside, he let a goofy grin spread across his face. Pulling out a container, he nudged Parker, who looked up at his dad. Booth held out a container with a large slice of apple pie and a fork in it. Parker's eyes lit up and he took the container from his dad.

Booth pulled out another container and opened it. He stared at the German chocolate cake with wounded puppy dog eyes. He looked in the bag again, then grinned. He handed Brennan the cake and dug out the third container. He let out a grateful sigh for the pie in the container.

"Angela says dessert fixes anything," Brennan murmured.

"She's right," Booth said with another grin. Smiling, she picked at her cake, not particularly hungry. They stayed in the office until Rebecca got there. She eyed the dessert containers and raised her eyebrow at Booth. He took her out into the hall and briefly explained what happened. Brennan could hear her screeching from the hallway.

"Mommy is going to be so mad at me," Parker said sadly.

"No, she won't, Parker. It is not your fault," Brennan told him with a smile. A few moments later Rebecca stalked into the room and took Parker by the hand.

"Thank you, Temperance. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there," Rebecca said.

"If it wasn't me. then it would have been Booth or any of the people who work here at the lab," Brennan assured her.

Nodding crisply, Rebecca strode from the room, pulling Parker along in her wake. Brennan let out a sigh and followed her out of her office. Walking to the conference room, she waited for Cam to come open the door. Booth was right behind her and pulled her into his side. He kissed her temple as they waited for Cam.

"Bones, take your remains and go hide in limbo for a little bit. You've barely been able to do what you do best. Parks and I can sift through this stuff," Booth said gently.

Brennan leaned into him for a moment then nodded. She walked to the platform and swiped her card. The CID members of the team paused, warily watching her. The squints just kept working, the sight of this caused Davis and Johnson to chuckle.

"What are you two laughing at?" Reynolds asked as he passed them, carrying a cup of coffee.

"The Army squints are scared of Dr. B," Davis said, laughing.

"Who the hell wouldn't be? Did you see what she did to a sergeant who is supposed to have more than advanced training in hand to hand?" Reynolds said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That was nothing," Johnson snickered.

"Excuse me?"

"We have seen her take on four trained men at one time. She won and as I remember it she ended up sitting on two of them at the same time," Davis chuckled.

"Of course there was the time in Maluku when she took on that Japanese cop, what was his name? Nake? Nakamoria? Anyway, she fought with him, Lopez and Clarkson at the same time. All of them have at least one black belt. She is not someone you want to attack," Johnson said with a chuckle.

"I'll remember that," Reynolds said as he walked away. The men snickered as Reynolds walked off. Lewis looked around the platform and frowned.

"Dr. Bray, where are the tenth set of remains?" Wendell scanned the platform and grinned.

"Dr. Brennan has them in limbo," Wendell replied, eyeing the woman's trim frame. Shooting him a flirty look, she smiled at him.

"Why would she take the remains to limbo? What is limbo?" She asked Wendell, leaning forward to flirt with him.

"Limbo is modular bone storage. She goes there to closely examine remains without interruption," Wendell said.

"What about these skull reconstructions?" She asked him as she looked around at the broken skulls on the examination tables.

"She will get to them. Right now, she is examining the remains of Jack Carter. A friend of the family," Wendell said.

"How can she stay objective?" Lewis asked with a look of incredulity.

"She can compartmentalize like no one's business. However, after a recent issue I suspect she is only doing it temporarily. When we get back to Hodgins' tonight, she'll want to blow off those emotions," Wendell theorized.

"Wendell, you're gossiping like a woman," Hodgins said as he walked past.

"Am I wrong?" Wendell asked with a grin.

"No, but you still gossip like a woman," Hodgins said with a laugh.

Lewis looked back and forth between the two men. Shaking her head, she went back to matching the vertebrae to the proper remains. Wendell stood examining the victim in front of him but finding very little other than bomb damage. He continued filling out the paperwork as was customary. When he finished the paper work, he set the clipboard on the table and moved to the next.

"So, we can move this set of remains off the platform?" Lewis asked Wendell with a smile.

"No, all remains get reviewed by Dr. Brennan," Wendell said, picking up the next clipboard.

Brennan came out of limbo carrying a clipboard and wearing a blank look. Swiping her card, she climbed the steps to the platform. After picking up an evidence tray, she left the platform and headed to the conference room. She knocked sharply and waited. Parks opened the door and swept into a bow for her to enter. Cutting her eyes at him, she entered the room and sat down at the end of the table near Booth. She drew on a pair of gloves and began sorting pieces of the skull on the tray. A knock at the door caused the three in the room to look up.

"Booth, there is a fax that is requiring you give them your security code before they will send the rest of the fax," Cam called through the door.

"Bones, don't kill Parks while I'm gone," Booth said lightly. He stood up and left the room.

"Dr. Brennan, how long are you going to stay pissed at me?" Parks asked while continuing to read the folder in front of him.

"Rationally, I should not be angry at you since it was your job. However, because these types of emotions are new to me, I cannot say," Brennan told him honestly.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, Dr. Brennan. I did not expect to like you guys so much," Parks admitted. She continued to work on the skull in front of her, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I'm angry for being lied to. I am angry that you are part of what caused Booth to lie to me. Anyone, who knew Booth, would know that threatening Parker was a bad idea. I am angry that you caused him to do something that is against what he believes in. What we believe in. I believe, that right now, I am still angry with Sergeant Reed and do not want to discuss this. My emotions are in the way of logical and rational thought," Brennan said evenly. Pushing a piece of skull into place, she waited while the glue dried. Fifteen minutes later, she had the back of the skull complete.

"You know that is amazing, right?" Parks said watching her work.

"No, it's just like a puzzle," Brennan said, continuing to glue. Booth walked into a silent room carrying a stack of faxes and a manila envelope.

"Well there is not a lot of information on Evanescence since no one person has any knowledge. The information is spread around to keep anyone from knowing too much," Booth sighed.

Brennan looked up with a frown. Her frown turned momentarily into panic when a feminine squeal echoed around the lab. Standing up the three of them rushed the door. Booth flung it open and looked around. They could see Michelle squealing in glee and thrashing around as Legates was holding her down.

"Love the gas Meg. Love it," Legates hollered. Booth rubbed his hand down his face and several people burst into loud laughter.

"Legates! You do not get the girl by farting on her," Booth bellowed while rolling his eyes. Louder laughter rang around the lab.

"Corporal Legates, did you fart on my daughter?" Cam hollered as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms.

"Uhh, no ma'am," Legates stuttered back.

"Cam, he did too," Michelle whined in amusement. A grin spread across Cam's face as she looked up at the lounge.

"You're on your own, Michelle," Cam called back. Legates burst into laughter at the look of astonishment on Michelle's face.

"Oh, you are so in for it," Legates growled in playful laughter at Michelle.

"No," she squealed as she struggled to get away from him. Techie walked by the pair and rolled his eyes.

"I was starting to think you were a Don't Ask Don't Tell soldier," Techie smirked as he kept walking. Legates froze in place and his mouth fell open.

"I am not gay!" Legates yelled out after Techie. The lab below the lounge burst into laughter again.

"How the hell are we supposed to get any work done with this group?" Reynolds muttered under his breath, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Angela twittered out laughter at Reynolds remark.

"When it comes down to it we get it done," Angela assured him. The CID group looked around suspiciously. Angela turned and headed down the steps. She strode purposefully towards Brennan and Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay before we see what's up for tomorrow let me just say this; I have no issues with homosexuality in any way, shape, or form. I know how big nut scratching, beer drinking, testosteron laden men act around that. So it was a sterotypical response and that is it. So please do not take offense from the last part of the story. Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow...discussion of the bomb, Reed's replacement, hot great grandmothers, blast seats, military being cute, starving, ANGRY Booth, info on DeWalt, frog marching, pain, shooting people, and running around the lab while being shot at.**

**Please leave a review...they make me all warm and fuzzy! **


	24. Identify Target

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since yesterday. I still don't own Bones.

**1956JohnDeere50: Not so sure it's a hot angry Booth but you decide.**  
><strong>jenheir1: *rubs hands together* Just what I was looking for. Was thinking of doing at LegatesMichelle story but was on the fence.**  
><strong>Tero0102: Thanks for the MiM reminder. I'll get to it lol I usually only do those edits when my muse abandons me. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL I usually try to make sure the bungholes get theirs in the end!<strong>  
><strong>hehe: ) You'll find out I promise. It may be a while but you will find out!<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: Yeah they're a secretive bunch. And I kinda hated making Parks a bad guy but I had to use someone close and wasn't going to use any of Booth's unit.<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: Like I told JD I'm not so sure angry Booth is a goodthing or a hot thing..but decide for yourself.<strong>  
><strong>BecksBones: Christmas story went up this morning! =)<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Ha I figured that Legates would be a funny kinda guy and I'm having fun starting to explore his personality a little more..*mumbles last part so you don't understand* =P<strong>

**Thank you ALL for your AWESOME reviews! My Christmas Story went up this morning so check it out. And now onto the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Identify Target<strong>

"Sweetie, when you have a minute, I have something for your genius brain to figure out," Angela called.

Brennan nodded, pulled her gloves off then stepped forward. Seeing she had Brennan's attention, Angela turned and headed for her office. Brennan quickly followed and stepped inside the door. Angela pulled up a holographic image that contained nine bodies.

"Here are the bodies that fit within the dispersal pattern of the bomb," Angela said. Brennan watched as the bodies stacked in a circular pattern, the heads in the middle slightly overlapping.

"This is the only way to explain the fire and bone damage," Angela explained. Brennan nodded and watched as the bomb went off.

"Where is the other body?" Brennan mused out loud.

"That set of remains was in the tree. The burn patterns and damage are not consistent with the damage seen here," Angela said, pointing through the holograph.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Mitchell asked, his eyes wide at the holographic recreation playing out on the Angelatron.

"Trying to determine where the tenth person was at the time of the explosion," Angela said, inputting more data.

"With the others would be the logical assumption," Mitchell said frowning.

"There is nothing logical about assumptions," Brennan said, leaning on the edge of the Angelatron platform. She stared at the holographic image replaying.

"Angela, would the soda can bomb have caused the entire building to be destroyed?" Brennan asked, squinting her eyes at the image.

"Let me check and see if I have received the floor plans yet," Angela said, walking to her computer.

"They are right here," a female voice said.

The three people in the office turned to see a stunning, attractive, redheaded, woman step into the office. Brennan stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open. She stepped forward and began to examine the woman's face. The woman shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Amazing," Brennan whispered.

"Sweetie, step back. You are making her uncomfortable. We've had this discussion before," Angela said. Brennan took a step back.

"Well, that was interesting," the woman said. Booth stepped in the room behind her and chuckled.

"Did she tell you your features were symmetrically pleasing?" Booth questioned with a smile.

"No, she just did the intense examination," Angela said.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, meet Sergeant Grace Rowan. Sergeant Rowan, meet Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Sergeant Reed's replacement," Booth introduced.

Brennan was breathing through her mouth and fish mouthing at the woman. Booth burst out laughing and rushed up to shake Sergeant Rowan's hand.

"I have no idea what you did but that is the first time I've seen her unable to speak," Booth said good-naturedly.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I am exactly who you think I am. I hope that we can keep this professional," Rowan said. Brennan gave an abrupt nod and went back to the Angelatron. Rowan walked to Angela and handed her a disc.

"So, what about you has Bren all hot and bothered?" Angela asked with a smile.

"My great grandmother was famous," Rowan said. Angela pulled the pad to her hip, cocked her hip and scanned the woman's features.

"Ingrid Bergman?" Angela questioned, looking down at the pad in her hand.

"Yep," Rowan said.

"Well, that explains that. Bones is an old movie buff," Booth said, rolling his eyes.

"Agent Booth, if you tell me my great grandmother was hot, I'll throw something at you," Rowan said in a teasing manner.

"As attractive as she was, I have a thing for auburn haired geniuses with a more square shaped jaw," Booth said mildly.

Brennan looked up at his comment and shot him a smile. Winking, he turned on his heel and left the office. Rowan shot Brennan a look and smiled.

"Aww, that's cute," Rowan said with a chuckle.

"It's sappy, romantic, disgusting and has been frustrating as hell. The two of them have had enough pent up sexual energy, in the past, to power the Eastern Seaboard," Angela said. Rowan looked at Angela and burst into laughter.

"Angela," Brennan hissed at her. Rowan laughed at the two women and turned her eyes to the glowing block.

"What is this thing anyway?" Rowan asked circling the Angelatron.

"This is the Angelatron. A computer that can run scenarios and show the information in a 3D format that also allows you to control the variables," Angela explained.

"You made this?" Rowan said, impressed.

"Yes, I did," Angela said proudly.

"Angela, are there aerial pictures, post blast, in there?" Brennan asked, squinting again in thought.

"I brought all pictures, videos and information the base has about the Intelligence building," Rowan said. Angela picked through pictures until she found the one Brennan was looking for. The picture appeared and Brennan squinted.

"Zoom in right there, Ange," Brennan said, pointing to the screen. Angela tapped on the pad and it zoomed in.

"That's the C4 bomb. See the concentrated blast seat," Brennan said, circling her hand around the area she was speaking of. The two other women looked closer and saw a black ring that was slightly indented into the ground.

"But over here," Brennan said, pointing to the back left corner of the building, opposite the original blast site.

"There is a diffuse blast. There were two bombs in that building. Ange, I need you to figure out what happened to the second bomber," Brennan said. Angela nodded and paused to think.

Brennan turned and walked from the office. Rowan followed Brennan out into the lab. Walking to the platform, she swiped her card and waited for Rowan to follow her on the platform. Rowan stopped short and scanned the large area.

"I'd kill to work in a lab like this," Rowan muttered. Brennan's eyes jerked sharply back to the woman.

"She's being metaphoric Dr. B., she wouldn't actually kill someone," Hodgins said without looking up from his microscope.

"Long time no see, Gracie," Hodgins said, still squinting into his microscope. Brennan crossed her arms and leaned her weight on to one hip. She observed the two trying to determine their prior relationship.

"Yeah, Jack I had to pay for school so I joined the military," Rowan snorted. Jack looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Everyone is staying with Angela and me," Jack said.

"I didn't get an invitation," she pouted.

"None of us did," Brennan pointed out. Jack chuckled as he remembered his wedding.

"Bones,where are you?" Booth called out. Brennan turned and walked off the platform. Hodgins chuckled at Rowan's face.

"That's our Dr. B. You get used to it, trust me," Hodgins said.

"Introduce me to everyone," Rowan said. Hodgins nodded and stood up.

"I am right here, Booth," Brennan said as she walked towards him.

"We need your help," Booth said, putting his hand at her back he escorted her into the conference room.

"With what?" Brennan asked, stepping toward the table where she saw photos spread across the tabletop.

"They think they're being cute. They sent the Delta Force pictures, but they are unmarked. No numbers, no height, no weight, nothing," Booth growled.

Grumbling, she sat down and picked up a pen then began examining pictures. Brennan clinically evaluated the pictures and sorted them into possible matches. Booth glanced at his watch and realized it was nine pm. And he was ready to go. Brennan looked up at him and could see how frustrated and tired he was getting.

"We'll leave by eleven," Brennan compromised out loud. Booth paused and nodded his head.

"Seriously, can you two stop doing that shit? It's creepy as hell," Parks muttered. She went back to the pictures and tucked them into the proper files. There were a few files that had no pictures. Four, to be exact. Booth stood next to her and gathered up the Delta Force files.

Brennan stood up, went back to the other end of the table and pulled two gloves from the box sitting there. Snapping on a pair of gloves, she began gluing the skull again; there were only ten more pieces left. Parks eyed the pieces and shook his head, wondering again how the hell she did that.

"Uh, Sarge, the guys are starving," Davis' voice came through the door. Brennan chuckled as she continued to glue. Booth looked at her and shook his head.

"We forgot to eat," Booth said in amazement.

"Imagine that. Davis, it takes several weeks to starve. You would die of dehydration before starving," Brennan said in a knowing voice. Booth snorted at her and stood up.

Leaving the room, he walked to her office. The government better start forking up some cash or he'd never be able to pay off his credit card, Booth thought to himself. He placed an order for pizza and was told it would be half an hour. Walking out into the lab, he called out.

"Davis, half an hour." Rowan looked up at Booth's shout and looked around.

"Alright, Sarge," Davis called back.

Rowan's head turned around to look up at Davis. Her mouth fell open at the man's reply. Booth knocked on the door and Parks opened it. Brennan sat hunched over another skull, the one she had previously been working on finished. He grimaced at all the pieces on the tray.

"Are you planning on sleeping anytime during this case, Bones?" Booth asked as he sat down and began reviewing the files again.

"Yes," she said quietly. Booth snorted then began sorting the files, throwing the DF files off to the left.

"Why are you sorting these out, Booth?" Parks asked, pointing to the DF files.

"They don't have any recognizable, useful information. The missions are in code which I don't know, so I have no idea where they've been or where they currently are," Booth grumbled.

Booth picked up a file flipped it open and froze. Glaring up at Parks then looking back down, Booth growled.

"You guys put a hit out on one of your own fucking people," Booth snapped. Brennan's head shot up at Booth's growled curse.

"What?" Parks questioned, looking up in confusion.

Booth stood up and stomped to the door. Opening the door, he let out a shrill whistle. The men on the catwalk froze then turned and looked at him.

"Security, down here now!" Booth bellowed, his jaw clenched in anger, the muscle in his cheek twitching. Rowan's mouth fell open as the security team on the catwalk scrambled down the stairs to obey.

"I have to admit that's pretty good. I don't know that I could get an entire unit to obey if I barked," she commented.

"Alpha-male," Cam said, walking past Rowan. Booth held the door open and the men filed into the room. Booth closed the door with a sharp snap.

"Identify target," Booth barked out, flashing the picture.

"Khaled bin Raheem bin Wasti, Sergeant Major Booth," the men replied in unison.

Brennan's mouth fell open and Booth's jaw was still clenched. He turned a glare on Parks and opened the door. The men filed out and returned to their positions.

"This man," Booth said in a low angry growl, "was the target for my last mission."

Leaning his knuckles on the table, he put his face in Parks'. Parks stood up abruptly, his face pale and stalked to the door. Flinging it open, he scanned the area and waved DeWalt into the room. DeWalt came jogging and looked around with a smug smile. Brennan stood up and leaned forward on her own knuckles. DeWalt faltered at her look.

"Hot shot, you don't want to play with these people," Parks suggested. DeWalt looked at Parks and nodded in respect.

"DeWalt is ex-Delta Force. He was under my command and joined FBI Intelligence after leaving the military," Parks said slowly. Booth stood up and slammed out of the door. Brennan stood up and quickly followed.

"Booth!" Brennan called as she followed him.

He paused for a moment then kept walking. Brennan stopped and watched him leave the lab through the sliding doors. Everyone in the lab froze as a long string of curse words were thrown out into the air. Cam's eyebrow rose as she looked over at Brennan.

"You do Jared and the rest of the Navy proud, Dr. Brennan," Cam said the corner of her mouth turning up. Brennan spun on her heel and stormed back to the conference room.

"This is not good," Parks muttered.

"Why's that?" DeWalt asked in confusion as he tried not to laugh about the cursing.

"Because the last time she cursed like that she broke Francis' face," Parks said out of the corner of his mouth when he saw her approaching.

"You and You in that room, NOW!" Brennan thundered as she walked towards them.

Parks tripped over himself trying to get into the room. DeWalt crossed his arms and tried to stare her down. He realized his mistake, but not quickly enough. She had his arm twisted up behind his back and frog-marched him into the conference room. She shoved him towards a chair.

"Sit," she ordered. DeWalt sat down, rubbing his arm and glaring.

"Dr. Brennan, I honestly don't know how this happened," Parks stuttered out.

"You had better call your boss and find out," Brennan snarled.

"Okay, so we have a picture of Agent Booth's last target. What is wrong with that?" DeWalt growled, getting irritated by Brennan's dominance.

"Don't try it little man. She'll eat you alive," Parks muttered.

"The big deal, DeWalt," Brennan snarled, "is that Booth's last target was a Delta Force member." Brennan picked up the file and thrust it at DeWalt. His head snapped back at this information and he snatched the file open.

"Oh shit," he muttered. Brennan spun on her heel and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Hitting speed dial one, she waited for him to answer.

"Booth," she softly when the phone was picked up. Silence greeted her softly spoken word.

"Come back," she said just as softly. Silence was all she heard and she could feel his pain metaphorically come through the line. Closing her eyes she sighed.

"Time and space?"

"Yes," was all she heard. She flinched at the pain.

"I love you. I'll wait at Hodgins' for you," she said softly. She heard the click on the other side. Her head dropped briefly between her shoulders.

Booth sat in the church, the smell of the candles wafting around him. He looked up at the crucifix hanging on the wall and wondered about the path laid out for him. Had he chosen the wrong one? The only things that had helped with the burden of his guilt were the facts that the targets had been bad people and that his cosmic balance sheet was helping to balance it out. How could he deal with the fact that this man was not a bad person? Pulling his rosary from his pocket, he knelt, crossed himself and began to pray. As he continued to pray he felt his pocket vibrating. Pausing he pulled the phone from his pocket and saw Rebecca's name flash across the screen. Quietly, he genuflected, crossed himself, exited the pew, and left the church to answer his phone.

Spinning, Brennan pinned DeWalt with a look that made him scoot his chair back.

"If anything happens to him, I am coming after you two first. I have several trained snipers who will do what I ask them," she said, the truth ringing in her voice and the promise in her eyes.

Stalking to the door, she flung it open. She realized everyone must be up in the lounge eating since the lab was empty. Stalking up the steps she looked around. She grabbed a piece of pizza with unusual aggression and squeezed into a spot between Techie and Legates. Snuggling between the two, she viciously ate her pizza. Techie looked down at her and shook his head.

"Where's Sarge?" Wilson asked her curiously. Brennan closed her eyes and swallowed. They watched expectantly. Snapping her eyes open, she pinned Parks with a glare stopping him in his tracks.

"Church," was all she said. All eyes turned on Parks who hung his head.

"Techie, if I asked you to shoot someone, would you do it?" Brennan asked, without taking her eyes off Parks.

"Yep," Techie said without missing a beat.

"Would you, Legates?" Brennan asked, moving her eyes from Parks to DeWalt.

"Yep," Legates said, after swallowing his pizza. Brennan didn't say anything else as she continued to eat.

"Better yet, would you give me your rifle and let me shoot someone?" Brennan said a moment later, leaning over to pick up her coffee mug. Angela swiped it from her hand and took it to fill it.

"Probably not. I'm a better shot," Techie said.

"I would, because it would be funny to see those two run around the lab as she tried to shoot them," Legates said, pointing at DeWalt and Parks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay foooorrrrr tomorrow...Brennan's back, truck rides, information, verification calls, lounging, being a hard ass, chocolate covered pretzels, shallow water blackout, perception, Human Sexuality, and flying bodies.**

**A/N2: Okay like I said, I am tossing around the idea of doing a Michelle/Legates story. So I need to know (a.) would yall be interested and (b.) should it start from the begining of their relationship and run parallel to this or just be an off shoot from some point in this set of storys **

**Reviews are gud =) Please leave one and let me know what ya think**


	25. Expensive Underwear

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**yenyen76: awww didn't mean to stress you out..really I didn't **  
><strong>Mlbrunell: we'll see ;-)<strong>  
><strong>DWBBFan: I was going to use Katherine Hepburn but she never had children shrug. LOL glad you're enjoying us on twitter. I throw up ideas and chapter finishing there sometimes lol.**  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Don't be my mind is a very strange place and doen't quite work normally. It's not always a good thing LOL<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Working on that M&amp;L story now and another along side it. <strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: I really appreciate that you would use your precious internet time to read my story. That just makes me feel awesome so thanks. Hannah will come into play *wiggles eyebrows* eventually.<strong>  
><strong>hehe: which idea *snicker* I have a few floating around. =P If it's the M &amp; L one then weeelll it's already in the works.<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: Yeah I occasionally have a good chapter here and there lol. Glad you're still enjoying it. M&amp;L is in the works it will run parallel to the start of Espionage.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: First chapter almost done...almost...*sigh* wonder if I can get it finished before Christmas stuff swamps me...<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Naah I'd never do anything to Parker..at least not in this story<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93:*pokes you in the ear* stop reminding me already *sigh*<strong>  
><strong>RaraBonesGirl: M&amp;L story will run parallel to this one so I'll start it from the begining of Espionage. Now..to go work on it..hmm<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: No groveling please..I am not that good. I actually wrote that loooonnnngggg before they aired the show. Shrug it seemed the thing for her to say at this particular point given their relationship =).**

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews and adds. Yeah you lurkers aren't as sneaky as you think ;-P but it's okay I just wanted to say thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 -Expensive Underwear<strong>

Angela sat Brennan's coffee down in front of her.

"Is someone going to explain what is going on here?" Cam asked after critically assessing the situation.

"I am unable to do so, Dr. Saroyan. I just needed to know who had my back while Booth is not here," Brennan said.

"You didn't ask them," DeWalt said, gesturing at the squint squad. They turned in unison and stared at the man.

"Jesus, you still haven't learned to connect the hole under your nose with the mush between your ears have you?" Parks muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"I think after dinner we are going back to Hodgins' house," Brennan said calmly.

"Okay, when dinner is over, I want the evidence cleaned up and stored properly," Cam said with authority.

After everyone finished eating, they headed down to the platform to clean up. Brennan leaned against the rail and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Looking at the phone, she willed it to ring. She knew it wouldn't and that she could not make it happen. Sighing, she walked down to the conference room door, knocked, and waited while Cam came and opened it. Scooping up the file off the table, she set it to the side. Picking up the folders off the table, she placed them in the box. Reaching over she placed the single file under her arm and picked up the box.

Walking out of the room, she paused in the lab and looked around. Brown stepped forward and walked next to her. She had him hold the box while she punched in the code. She took the box from him as the doors slid open. After returning the box to the vault, she made her way back to the lab with Brown one step behind her. When she reentered the lab, she glanced around at the people waiting.

Walking to her office she picked up her messenger bag and put the folder tucked under her arm, into the bag. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her office. They made their way from the lab and loaded up into the trucks. Brennan sat between Goodman and Davis, listening to the men talk.

"Been replaced by privates," Parks grumbled in a teasing tone.

Brennan raised one eyebrow and wiggled down between the two men. Davis stuck his tongue out at Parks then laughed. Rowan raised her eyebrows in confusion. There was something she was missing. Dr. Brennan was obviously close with these men but she wasn't sure how or why.

"So, Dr. Brennan, you seem to know Corporal Briggs' team pretty well. How is that?" Rowan asked her in curiosity. Brennan looked over at Rowan and paused trying to think of an answer.

"We weren't always Techie's team. We used to be Agent Booth's unit," Brown said briefly. Rowan nodded but then shook her head.

"We worked security for Dr. Brennan and the squint squad while they investigated a murder in Maluku," Goodman explained further.

"That's why the dig was shut down," Rowan murmured. Brennan's back got stiff and her eyes snapped into a steel color.

"My unit was sent in as well," Parks said in a low tone.

"After my attack, I was taken to Camp Phoenix to recover," Brennan said slowly.

"So you got to know these men well then," Rowan said with a smile. Brennan looked around at the guys with a chuckle.

"Yes, that would be correct," Brennan said.

"And we got to see a lot of her," Oaks snickered out. Brennan shot him a look and he just laughed harder.

"Excuse me?" Rowan said in utter confusion. The men started laughing harder and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth got shot and I rode in the helicopter in a tee shirt and my underwear. They saw my underwear," Brennan said.

"Expensive ones too," Johnson grunted. Brennan turned to look at him and Rowan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rip a pair of La Perla's off a woman and it will either be the last thing you do or the last time you do it. I had to spend 134 bucks on a replacement pair," he explained. The guys in the truck started howling in laughter.

"Worth every penny though," he said with a sigh.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Rowan asked him. Johnson looked down at his boots and frowned.

"A year and a half," he grunted at his feet.

"She wasn't there when you got home?" Brennan said softly.

"No, the trip was too expensive. While we are gone they have to pay the bills and if it's your girlfriend and not your spouse they can't live on base. So things get expensive," he said softly. Brennan let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She started mumbling under her breath. Davis' face started turning pink as he caught bit and pieces of what she was saying.

"Dr. Brennan," he said in a reprimanding whisper.

"Oh, this should be good if she's causing an army guy to blush," Rowan giggled.

"She has the vocabulary to make a prostitute blush," Goodman laughed out.

"Dr. Goodman taught me to curse in Latin," Brennan defended. Goodman started laughing even harder.

"Wonder if he'd teach me?" Goodman mused out loud while laughing. Brennan dug her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Ange, do you still have that bathing suit I left at your house? Good, yeah, I'm going to want it. Thanks," Brennan said into the phone then hung up. After arriving at the house, Brennan followed Angela up into hers and Hodgins bedroom.

"Ange, can I use your office phone? I need to make some calls," Brennan asked, knowing Angela would say yes.

"Sure, Sweetie. Anything I can help with?" Angela asked, looking at Brennan.

"I may be expecting a verification call to come in on this line. It's a surprise," Brennan said with a mysterious smile.

"Okay, I'll wait for it and come let you know," Angela said.

An hour later, Brennan could be seen walking down the stairs wearing a black one piece bathing suit, cut high on her hips with a deep plunging halter style neckline. Going down the stairs, she moved swiftly through the hallways. She ignored the group of people following her through the house.

She opened a door that led to an indoor pool surrounded on three sides by glass walls. There was a track around the pool. At the far end of the pool were three diving boards, the highest in the middle. The CID men following Brennan expected her to sink into the hot tub at the entry end of the pool.

Techie's unit chuckled when the CID people gaped in surprise as she bypassed the hot tub. Techie, Legates, Johnson, and Goodman walked to the side of the pool and sat on lounge chairs set around the pool. Parks followed them in and sat down to see what Dr. Brennan was up to. Reynolds, Cruz, Murphy, Lewis and Mitchell slowly followed Techie's unit over to where they were sitting.

Perching on the lounge chairs, they waited as Brennan walked over towards the diving boards. Picking up two weights, she tossed them into the water. Then she began climbing the ladder of the highest diving board. Michelle came in carrying a towel and walked, over to the edge of the pool and dropped it. Turning, she went over and sat down in a lounge chair next to Legates.

"Why is everyone sitting here watching her? This seems a little silly," Lewis muttered.

"I'm sitting here to see if anything will fall out," Cruz muttered with a laugh.

Techie, Legates, Johnson, Goodman and Michelle leaned forward in their chairs to glare at him. He let a grin spread across his face and shrugged his shoulders. Brennan walked to the end of the board and turned her back to the pool. She froze for a second when several gasps echoed around the pool area at the sight of her back. Michelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Legates reached over, grabbed her hand, and squeezed. Brennan spent several moments breathing at a rapid rate.

"Hyperventilation," Michelle whispered.

Bouncing lightly, Brennan flew off the board and began to spin. Murphy's eyes widened as he watched her body move in a beautiful dive. She hit the water with a splash and disappeared into the water. Parks glanced at his watch.

"2240," he said.

The CID members turned to look at him. Legates and Techie glanced at their watches and nodded. When she didn't come right back up, Lewis rushed to the edge of the pool and looked down. She saw Brennan sitting on the bottom of the pool with her legs crossed and her hands gripping the weights. Lewis laughed and waved Mitchell over.

"Mitchell, come over here you have to see this," she said excitedly.

Mitchell walked over followed by Reynolds, Cruz and Murphy. They peered into the pool and their mouths fell open as Brennan continued to sit on the bottom of the pool. Angela walked in and sat down on the edge of the pool. She slipped her feet into the water and turned to look at Techie.

"She can stay down there longer when she is just sitting holding the weights. She can stay closer to her ten minute marker," Angela informed him. Techie nodded in appreciation of her statement then placed his laced hands on his stomach.

"This I have to see," Reynolds said with a snort as he sat down. The men on the lounge chairs chuckled at his disbelief.

"Dr. Brennan is a singularly unique person. I have never met a woman, who was not a competition level athlete of some type that can do the things she can," Goodman stated.

The other CID members chuckled in amusement at his statement. Cam entered the pool area and walked to where Michelle was sitting. Perching on the end of the lounge chair, she glanced at Angela.

"Is she at the bottom of the pool?" Cam asked, peering towards the pool. Angela nodded at her and smiled. Cam sat down on a lounger and waited with the rest of them. Five minutes later, Legates looked at his watch.

"2245," he announced. The group continued to wait and watch. Cruz was starting to pace causing Parks to chuckle at his antics.

"Calm down, Cruz. She's fine. She still has another two or three minutes before someone has to go get her," Parks chided the man.

"I had heard a lot of things about Dr. Brennan. At the crime scene, a lot of the things I had heard were proved to be true. She's a hard ass about her crime scenes. She's is picky about evidence and she's rather cold. At the same time I have seen things that say the opposite of the rumors. She is very confusing," Cruz grumbled.

"Yes, she is a hard ass when it comes to crime scenes and evidence. She expects everyone to put forth one hundred percent in everything they do. She did not become the best in her field by taking the easy way," Wendell said as he walked through the door.

"She pushes to make us better," Hodgins said, following Wendell through the door. Murphy looked up with respect in his eyes. Brennan had gathered quite a following of people.

"I don't get the whole Booth and Dr. Brennan relationship, though," Lewis said in confusion. She looked around at the burst of laughter that echoed around her.

"They are polar opposites. He seems more laid back and she's so uptight," Lewis pointed out.

"There are many things that go well together yet are opposite. Think of them as a chocolate covered pretzels. Salty and sweet, they balance and complement each other," Angela said with a smile.

"Smart and stupid?" Mitchell said with a bark of laughter.

"Booth is a lot of things, but stupid is not any of them," Michelle said mildly. She picked up Legates watch and glanced at the time.

"10:50," she said.

The group walked to the pool and looked down. Brennan slowly opened her eyes, things seemed to be hazy. When she glanced up at the edge of the pool she saw Techie pointing at his watch. Releasing the weights, she shot straight up and broke the surface. Murphy's mouth fell open in shock at her calm appearance. She was not even breathing hard. Swimming to the edge of the pool, Brennan took deep even breaths to balance the oxygen to carbon dioxide ratio in her blood. After the fuzziness had faded, she pulled herself out onto the edge of the pool.

"Sweetie, your person called. Everything has been arranged," Angela said cryptically.

"Thank you, Ange," Brennan said a huge smile spreading across her features.

Standing up, she walked back to the diving board. Climbing up the ladder, she stood on the board and repeated the breathing exercises. She bent her knees, executed another dive and hit the water with a splash.

"What she is going is so dangerous," Michelle said in a soft voice.

"2255," Techie said as he sat back down.

"Why does she keep diving? What do you mean it's dangerous? And what do you mean 'Booth isn't stupid'?" Cruz asked, looking at Michelle for an answer.

"She keeps diving because it uses less energy and thus less oxygen to get to the bottom," Hodgins answered his first question.

"What she is doing is dangerous because she may suffer from shallow water blackout from multiple usages of hyperventilation," Michelle said, squeezing Legates hand.

"You know that as an FBI agent, Booth had to have a minimum of a Bachelor's degree to be accepted in the academy? He got his in Criminal Law. And, he graduated Summa cum laude as well. Which means he made straight 'A's'. Plus, he did most of it as correspondence courses while he was serving overseas," Cam said, raising an eyebrow at Cruz.

"Go, G-man," Hodgins said with pride.

"I would have never guessed," Legates said with a raised eyebrow.

"You perceive exactly what he wants you to perceive," Parks said mildly.

"He comes across as a stupid jock," Reynolds said in fascination.

"Again, a matter of perception," Angela said mildly, looking at Reynolds.

"Dr. Brennan sees past his past, his facade, to the real Booth. He does the same for her. It is part of why they work well together," Cam said.

"So,what was the genius FBI man's minor?" Lewis asked in curiosity. A grin spread across Cam's features at Lewis' question.

"He won't tell anyone," Michelle said with a grin.

"Given my knowledge of the man, I'm going to say Human Sexuality," Cam said with a satisfied smirk. Angela burst into giggles and waved her hand in front of her face in a fanning motion.

"Given the cats in the briar patches that kept following us around for the last year, I might have to agree," Legates laughed. Techie's unit and the squint squad roared in laughter. Brennan shot to the surface with a frown.

"What's so funny that you had to interrupt me?" Brennan said, glaring at the people laughing.

"We were speculating on Booth's minor in college," Parks said, winking at her. A slow grin spread across Brennan's face as she began to swim to the edge of the pool.

"Oh my God. He told you, didn't he," Cam squealed in a fashion more suited to Angela.

Pulling herself on to the concrete, Brennan made her way back to the diving board. She climbed to the top and said nothing as she approached the end of the board. Breathing then bouncing, she executed another dive and hit the water with a splash. Cam shook her head and sighed.

"2310," Goodman said after glancing at his watch.

"If that was his minor, then I'm taking that as mine," Goodman laughed, causing Legates to snicker.

"So, he took a class to learn how to have sex?" Mitchell sniggered at the thought.

"Oh, honey, if you only knew what that man could do between the sheets," Cam said with a sly grin.

"The human sexuality degree is not only about the physical, but psychological, religious, philosophical and legal views on sex," Michelle said absently. Legates turned his head in surprise at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a requirement for my degree. I have to take three human sexuality classes," she said with a shrug.

Techie and Goodman starting catcalling and whistling at Legates. His face turned red and he covered his face with his hand. The door at the other end of the room opened and a small body flew through the door. Before anyone could blink, the body went flying into the water at the deep end. Cam surged to her feet and Angela dove from the side into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for tomorrow...hmm...Angela's hair, speculation, blueberry pancakes, science lessons, tossing flour, homework, morning grumpiness, girls night out, education, dysfunctional families, frustration, Price's position, and intense scrutiny.**

**A/N2: So this morning I had everything all filled out ready to post and then I hit the save button. Horror of Horrors I got the you must be logged in screen. So I log in and everything is gone. Ooopss so I had to do it all over again. *rolls eyes* So here you go!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you're thinking. Even if it's about dirty socks...yeah sometimes you have to think about them..**


	26. Blueberry Pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**1956JohnDeere50: uhhhhh**  
><strong>CharlieLou: *wiggle eyebrows* you ain't seen nuthin yet *giggle* Thanks for that vote of confidence.<strong>  
><strong>Mlburnell: *snicker* you just said you are anticipating homework and worse yet you posted it on the internet.. LOL =p<strong>  
><strong>hehe: Sorry had a small brain fart. Still working on that particular thingie..with the whole chef um thingie..yeah. Eloquent aren't I?<strong>  
><strong>jsbones: It's just posting the real hard work is all done ;-) <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: I don't remember whose folder she put in her bag to be honest lol. Whoooppss. <strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: LOL double the fun. First the story then the reviews. My reviewers are awesome aren't they?<strong>  
><strong>: Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! Updates everyday sometimes if I'm feeling nice you know like Christmas you get two. Maybe it's Parker..teehee<strong>  
><strong>Nichellemarie: I have some of that later...around chapter 37 but there is some loving before that ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Angela hasn't had Michael in this particular time line =P yet..<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: enter Booth stage left =P<strong>  
><strong>Caprigirl60: After pouting then putting on my big girl panties, I objectively reviewed your review and I can see where you'd think that. I had her free diving because it was something I had her do in Maluku when she was angry. From my research ten minutes is the average free diver's time. World record is closer to twenty. Although you may find it superhuman it is a 'sport' of sorts. I had Booth get angry because he took orders from the government that he trusted and they made him do something that completely went against his moral principles. He killed before because it was the lesser of two evils. But was it in this case? After everything that has been revealed how could he trust the government's judgement. How many of the people he sniped where truly deserving? So he went to a place of comfort to find absolutions for some of the guilt. It was something he had to do alone and Brennan could not help with. There are some better balanced chapters but there are also some unbalanced chapters. If you look at the cannon there are shows that are Brennancentric and some that are Boothcentric. It's kind of how they work together.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reveiws! They were awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 -Blueberry Pancakes<strong>

Booth came through the door with a sad look in his eye. He smiled when he saw Angela dive into the water after Parker. Parker was at the bottom of the pool near Brennan. He tapped her shoulder and her eyes popped open. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his body and surged to the surface of the water. They broke the surface and Parker giggled.

"Angela is going to be upset with me. I messed her hair up when I jumped in," Parker said with a pout. Angela surfaced next to them and pouted at Parker.

"My hair is a mess," she frowned. The people gathered around the pool burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Angela," Parker said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay, little Booth. I was just scared that you would drown," Angela said, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. The three of them made their way to the edge of the pool. Brennan boosted Parker on the edge of the pool then pulled herself out.

"I don't have school tomorrow because of a teacher day. Dad said I could come to the lab with you. Can I? Can I?" Parker asked in an excited tone. Brennan paused and cocked her head to the side in thought.

"I do not see why not," Brennan slowly conceded.

"What have you guys been doing?" Booth asked, looking at the people draped around the lounge chairs.

They were quite obviously dry. Brennan stood up and took Parker by the hand. Picking up the towel, she dried him off briskly. Then she dried herself off and went to pick up her clothes. Taking his hand, she led him out of the pool area and down the hall.

"Well, we were discussing your possible minor in college," Parks said with a grin.

"Dr. Saroyan says she thinks it was human sexuality because you were the shit between the sheets," Cruz said, causing Booth to turn red.

"Caaammmm," Booth groaned.

"So, was that your minor?" Techie asked trying not to laugh at Booth.

"My knowledge between the sheets came from observation and practice. I am not telling you what my minor was," Booth said.

Turning on his heel, he left the room to the sound of their laughter. Making his way down the hall, he entered their room. He heard Parker singing loudly in the bathroom and a smile crossed his face. He walked to the patio doors and stepped out onto the patio. Sitting in one of the chairs, he put his feet on a second one and let the semi-silence of the night surround him.

He sat there for an hour, waiting to see if Brennan would join him. When she didn't, he let out a sigh and stood up. Walking back into the room, he stopped short. Brennan lay on the bed and Parker was tucked into her body with his back against her chest. Smiling, he stripped down to his boxers, pulled on his pajama pants then climbed into the bed. Wrapping himself around the two of them, he let the peace surround him.

**October 30th**

Brennan struggled to awareness, she felt as if she were being stared at. Blinking her eyes open sleepily, she looked directly into a smaller pair of chocolate brown eyes. She let a sleepy smile cross her face. The eyes lit up with laughter.

"Good morning, Parker," Brennan whispered.

"Good morning, Bones," Parker answered in a loud whisper. Brennan glanced over her shoulder and saw Booth sleeping. His brow was furrowed and he was twitching a little in his sleep. With a quiet groan, she sat up and looked at Parker.

"What do you think about making some breakfast?" Parker's face lit up with a smile at her suggestion.

"Can we? Really? What are we going to make?" Parker asked in an excited whisper.

"You go get dressed and we'll see what we can make," Brennan said. Booth had awoke at Parker's first whisper but he recognized the voice and he drifted back to sleep immediately as if he'd never been awake.

Parker rolled off the bed with a thump and scrambled towards the bathroom. He was halfway there when he realized that he had not gotten his clothes. Running to his bag, he pulled out several items and scurried to the bathroom.

Brennan turned over and tucked her hand up under her head. She had not felt him wake up and go back to sleep. Watching Booth sleep, worry puckered her brow at his uneasy sleep. Parker came bounding out of the bathroom and Brennan rolled from the bed. They walked out into the hallway and upstairs to the kitchen.

"How about we make pancakes?" Brennan asked Parker with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That sounds really good. Dad makes pancakes sometimes with chocolate chips," Parker said enthusiastically. Brennan pulled a face at the mention of chocolate chips in breakfast food.

"How about we see what kind of fruit we can find and use that?" Brennan said in compromise. Parker thought about it but nodded. An hour later, Rowan entered the kitchen to find Brennan laughing with a child covered in flour.

"Parker," Brennan giggled, "you are supposed to toss the blueberries in flour. Not toss flour." Parker laughed and tossed another tablespoon of flour into the air. Rowan looked around the kitchen and saw a gargantuan sized bowl full of pancake batter. She also saw a griddle pan on the stove and the two people laughing as they tossed blueberries in flour.

"Interesting, I never would have pictured you as the domestic type, Dr. Brennan," Rowan said with a laugh. Brennan paused and looked up at the woman standing in the kitchen.

"This is science," Parker said with a smile.

"How so?" Rowan asked him in return with a smile. Parker proceeded to give her a lesson of leaveners, acids, bases, heat absorption and weights and measures. Rowan listened intently as he explained everything Brennan had told him that morning.

"That was very informative...," Rowan paused as she did not know his name.

"Parker, Parker Booth," he told her with a smile.

"Well, hello, Parker Booth. I am Sergeant Rowan," she introduced herself. Parker started backing up involuntarily on the stool he was standing on at the sound of her title. Brennan put out a hand to stop him from falling off.

"It's okay Parker. She's not going to hurt you," Brennan said softly.

"Why would he think I would hurt him?" Rowan asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Sergeant Reed yelled at him yesterday while we were at the Pentagon," Brennan said softly. Rowan crouched down to Parker's level.

"Parker, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that," she told him with a serious look. Parker eyed her for a moment.

"Promise?" He asked his face still uncertain.

"I promise," she said holding up three fingers. Parker nodded and went back to tossing his blueberries.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Rowan asked Brennan while she watched her help Parker fold the blueberries into the batter.

"George has given my team an upgrade on their security clearance for this case so we will be having a meeting this morning. I will leave you the Jeffersonian members to work with. They will know what needs to be done. Dr. Bray will be in charge. We also have the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball tonight, which, I assume, that George told you to bring your dress uniform," Brennan said. Turning to the stove, she turned the griddle on and waited for it to heat.

"Yes, he did and I have it upstairs. So, why are you with us today, Parker?" Rowan asked, smiling at him. He looked at her and screwed his face up in concentration.

"Teachers have a service day. So we get the day off," Parker said, his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth as he scooped up batter and poured it on the griddle.

"I used to love those days," Rowan said with a smile.

"It would be better if they hadn't given us homework," Parker mumbled. Brennan turned to look at Parker.

"Did you bring your books?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I did, Bones," Parker muttered. Brennan nodded and flipped a few of the pancakes.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rowan asked, looking around.

"Could you get the large platter in that cabinet over there," Brennan asked, pointing to a cabinet.

Rowan nodded and moved towards the cabinet. Turning the oven onto warm, she put the platter in then closed the door. Legates walked in and eyed the griddle.

"Ooohh pancakes," he said, rubbing his hands together. Parker's eyes popped open at the sight of Legates.

"Mr. Legates, you aren't here to take my dad back to Afghan...Agfan...the desert are you?" Parker asked with a touch of fear in his voice. Legates head snatched over towards the boy behind the counter. His face softened at the look of fear on the boy's face. He had met Parker during one of Booth's teleconference visits.

"No, I'm not here to take your dad to Afghanistan," Legates told him. Parker nodded and went back to pouring batter. Legates strolled over to the coffee pot and grunted at its gaping emptiness.

"No coffee?" Legates asked with laughter. He knew the chauvinistic expectation would get under Brennan's skin. Brennan turned to face him and glared.

"You're in trouble now, Mr. Legates," Parker teased.

"Tell you what, Little Booth, you can call me Legates. The 'mister' makes me feel old," he said.

"You are old but okay, Legates," Parker said, happily pouring more batter. Brennan smirked at Parker's unintentional insult. Legates started digging and quickly found the items to make coffee. One by one, people began trickling in and Rowan put a stack of plates next to the oven. Techie moved around in the kitchen digging for syrup. Finding it, he moved it to the island and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the butter. Legates continued to make coffee filling up the carafe that had been set up for their use yesterday.

"Forks and knives," Parker sang out as he continued to pour batter.

Techie laughed and began going through the drawers looking for utensils. Finding them, he put them on the counter next to the plates. Booth stumbled into the kitchen mostly dressed. His tie hung askew and the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned, his jacket draped over his arm. Glancing around blearily, he grunted and walked over towards the stove. Placing a quick kiss on Brennan's temple then ruffling Parker's hair, he moved to the coffee.

"Sarge is still not as grumpy as Dr. Brennan in the morning," Davis teased, glancing at Brennan. She narrowed her eyes at Davis.

"You should not make fun of Bones before she has coffee," Parker said with authority.

Booth chuckled at Parker and set a cup of coffee next to the stove where Brennan stood. Smiling gratefully, she picked it up and took a sip. Parker and Brennan continued cooking until the batter was gone. People were sitting all around the kitchen and dining room, eating, drinking coffee, and talking.

"I need to have you stay more often, Dr. B. These pancakes are awesome," Hodgins said around a mouthful of pancakes. Angela twittered out a laugh and glanced at Brennan.

"It sounds like girls nights will be here from now on," Angela said with a laugh.

"Oh good lord no," Hodgins said. The men around the table burst into laughter.

"You have no idea. Seriously, no idea whatsoever. It started as just the two of them. Then Cam started coming. Nothing like three hot women going out to a club. It's just...," Hodgins trailed off as Cam, Brennan and Angela looked at him. The men at the table started hooting and hollering at him.

"That's the navicular bone," Michelle said, pointing at her biology book.

"Nuh uh, that's the medial cuniform bone," Parker argued, pointing at the same thing. Conversation halted and all eyes turned to the two sitting at the end of the table. Booth put his head in his hands and groaned.

"You sure that isn't your kid?" Brown laughed out, looking at Brennan. Brennan chewed her pancakes slowly.

"Biologically, no, he is not my son. By definition, no, I am not his mother. Under today's sociological views, I would be, as I help to take care of his growth and education," Brennan said after swallowing her food. Booth's face split into a grin and he chuckled.

"You help to take care of his educational needs?" Oaks asked, glancing over at Booth with a raised eyebrow.

"Oaks, if you had a bunch of geniuses willing to help your child to learn and understand math, science and anything else he might want to know, wouldn't you let them help?" Booth said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess I would," Oaks conceded.

"It can sometimes cause trouble but it's helped with his grades a lot. He also likes science a lot now. To be honest, I used to have a problem with that. I didn't want him to be a squint," Booth paused as the scientists all turned to glare at him, "but it's not such a bad thing now. They make more money and I respect what they do." The scientists relaxed and went back to eating.

"Dysfunctional, this family is completely dysfunctional," Perkins muttered with a laugh.

"In today's society, more than 60% of the families are dysfunctional. So we are the norm," Cam said, looking over at Perkins with a satisfied smile.

The men at the table started laughing and hollers of 'busted' and 'oooohhhh' rang out. Brennan stood up and quietly shuffled from the kitchen and Rowan watched her go. Rowan had been observing the antics at the table and appraising the situation.

"You know, I've been in the military for quite a few years. I rarely see a unit as pack oriented as you all are. You have even added non- military members. It is very strange," Rowan commented.

"Normally I would agree with you, Sergeant Rowan. But this group," Sweets said, waving his fork around to indicate the squint squad, "have a way of integrating people into their fold."

"When you go to hell and come back together it causes closeness," Techie said, staring into his coffee cup.

"So, the scientists from the Jeffersonian were in Afghanistan?" Rowan asked her voice laced with surprise.

"They were there with us for two weeks. We spent time with them in Maluku. Dr. Brennan spent more time in Afghanistan," Wilson said. Rowan nodded, she got the feeling prying now would not be good.

"Bones and Daddy don't spend too much time apart," Parker said with a smile. Booth chuckled and a grin spread across Angela's face. Winking, she turned back to her conversation with Mitchell. Booth's face turned a slight shade of pink at Parker's statement.

"Okay, everyone we need to saddle up and head out," Booth said.

Standing up, he left the kitchen in search of Brennan. He found her in the bedroom digging in the drawers for clothes to wear. The midnight blue bra and panties she was wearing made his pants become uncomfortably tight. She paused her digging when she felt his arm slip around her waist. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck, he pulled her back against his frame. She chuckled when he groaned in frustration.

"Later," she promised.

Turning in his arms, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. He opened his eyes to find her blue eyes smiling up at him. Running her hand down his jaw, she placed another kiss on his lips, pulled back slightly, buttoned his collar, and straightened his tie. She stepped back, turned, and grabbed her clothing. He groaned loudly when she bent over to pull on her jeans. After pulling on her top, she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"How long until we have to leave?" She asked him as she hurried to get dressed.

"Not long enough," Booth growled. Parker came rushing into the room interrupting their thoughts.

"I need my backpack," he rushed out as he walked quickly across the room. Brennan sat on the bed to pull on her socks and shoes. Booth silently groaned as her cleavage came into view. Parker rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Let's go. We have work to do," Brennan said, scooping up her bag and phone. Booth followed her out of the room and up to the foyer. Walking outside, they found Dunn, Williams, Young, Price, Charlie and Parks arguing over who would ride in the SUV. Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Price and Parks you are with me. Charlie I want you with the squints. Everyone else, grab a seat in a truck where you can find one," Booth ordered. The men shuffled off to find a place to ride.

"Are they pouting?" Brennan said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, just like children," Booth muttered. Parker skipped over to the SUV and opened a door. Climbing into the middle of the back seat, he waited. Everyone climbed in and Booth pulled into a space between two trucks.

"Parks, Price is ex CIA and currently works in the Intelligence division of the FBI," Booth said, glancing in the review mirror at Parks face. A quick look of surprise crossed the man's face but then was gone. Parker looked at Price with interest. Price squirmed uncomfortably under the boy's intense scrutiny. Brennan looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the look on Parker's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see what's up for tomorrow shall we?...Secrets, finger pointing, flying body parts, Wendell's coolness factor, caskets, Henderson, pressing charges, Legates trying to get a date, hands in the air, a puckish friend, Taffet's appeal, security, summons, Ethan Miller, Hodgins' dreams come true, job designations, and Boothdar.**

**A/N2: So there's probably something I should point out that I know is wrong but I have shopping to do bleh..enjoy**

**Review please. It's like giveing a gift you don't have to wrap =)**


	27. Boothdar

Disclaimer: Insert Standard Disclaimer here because I'm to lazy to type it

**1956JohnDeere50: *wink* I kind of had fun writing them in a vague manner and am having as much fun with the new story line for them .**  
><strong>Mlbrunell: yeah yeah..you know you have homework =P. Maybe it's Caroline ;-P<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Nope not his minor =P You're gonna love it though *snicker*. Yeah yeah I farged up with the whole canon thing. I keep forgetting that. It's habit to spell it cannon. =P<strong>  
><strong>Nichellemarie: Patience! Good things come to those that wait...*pulls mind out of gutter* Soon her surprise will be revealed.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: They're my favorite too. I don't like chocolate chips in my pancakes *wrinkles nose* Parker makes just about everything fluffy =D<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Ahh but would Brennan the logical and rational person she is a.) get jealous of Cam's comment or b.) Agree? o.O lol and as far as his minor it will not be revealed in THIS story. Bwuahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Yeah but it was a good point that I had not looked at from another reader's point of view and those are constructive critisms which just help to make you more aware of things for future writing. But I appreciate your enthusiasm =D<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Maybe Parker will be around for Halloween maybe not *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It was great to come back from making my cookie dough to have notifications in my email! Reviews and baking cookies, could life get any better?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Boothdar<strong>

"You work for the CIA? That's cool. Do you go on secret spy missions?" Parker asked then began singing the James bond theme. The adults in the vehicle started laughing at Parker's antics.

"No, I used to work for the CIA now I work for the FBI with your dad. I used to catch people who are on secret spy missions here in the US," Price said with a smile.

"Bones, why was Mr. Reed mean to me?" Parker asked suddenly. Booth flinched and she reached over and squeezed his thigh.

"Parker, Sergeant Reed thought that you were going learn secrets he did not want you to know," Brennan said calmly.

"But I don't tell secrets," Parker said confused.

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't know you. So he doesn't trust you," Brennan said just as calmly. A flush of irritation radiated up her neckline at the thought of Sergeant Reed. Booth squeezed her hand on his thigh.

"That's just silly," Parker said with irritation.

"Yes it is," Brennan agreed.

"Now why would he ask you, Dr. Brennan, instead of Booth?" Price asked, looking over at Booth as he asked the question.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He is sitting right next to you," Brennan said, flicking her gaze over her shoulder at him. He looked down at Parker and raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Bones because she tells me the truth. She talks to me like I am a person not a child," Parker said with a mutinous frown. Booth flinched slightly and Brennan grimaced at the flinch.

"Daddy tells me the truth too but he tries to sugar coat it," Parker said slowly as he realized it might have sounded like his father didn't tell the truth. Booth's shoulders relaxed a little bit. A frown of confusion crossed Brennan's features.

"It means he tries to make it sound sweeter or nicer than it actually is, Bones," Parker said in a huff. Parks burst into laughter at Parker's explanation.

"You've got your kid counseling her?" Parks said between bursts of laughter. Brennan's eyes narrowed at the subtle insult. Parker crossed his arms, huffed, and glared at Parks.

"Are you sure he's not your son, Dr. Brennan? Because that was all you," Parks teased. Brennan looked over her shoulder and smiled at Parker. Booth glanced in the review mirror and smiled at his son sitting between the two men.

"Dad?" Parker's voice asked in a quiet tone.

"You're not going into the Army again, are you?" Parker asked in almost fear filled tone.

"Wha- No, Bub I am not," Booth said gently.

"Then why are these army guys here? Why are they staying with Bug Man?" Parker asked trying to fit the pieces together in his mind. Price looked at the young Booth and then glanced at his father.

"I see he comes by it naturally," Price said in a calm tone. Booth pointed his thumb to his right at Brennan but said nothing.

"Bub, we're working a case that involves the Army," Booth explained patiently.

"So what am I going to do all day?" Parker semi-whined at Booth.

"Your homework," Brennan promptly replied. Crossing his arms again, Parker pouted.

"That won't work on her, Bub. I've already tried," Booth said with a grin.

"Thanks, Dad," Parker said sarcastically.

"Maybe when you're finished with your homework you can help Angela recreate the explosion, she hasn't finished that yet," Brennan said with the corners of her mouth quirking up.

"Cool, the Angelatron makes body parts fly everywhere," Parker said enthusiastically. Booth let out a quiet expletive and stared straight ahead.

"Too gruesome for you, Booth?" Price said with smile creeping across his face.

"No, not at all. It's just Bones is turning my son into a squint," Booth grumbled.

"If Parker became a scientist, he would be like Wendell," Brennan said consolingly.

"At least he's partially normal," Booth grumbled. Parks shook his head trying not to laugh at Booth.

"He has pretty girlfriends. He even said he used to go out with Angela," Parker said proudly.

Booth's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Brennan let a chuckle escape her mouth at the look on his face. Booth's mouth closed with a thunk and Brennan laughed even harder.

"Not funny, Bones," Booth muttered as he turned into the back of the Jeffersonian.

Brennan continued laughing until she had to wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes. Pulling to a stop, he turned the vehicle off and jumped out slamming the door behind himself. Brennan got out and watched as he swiftly walked to the truck with the Jeffersonian team in it. Price stood next to Brennan on one side and Parker on the other.

"What's he doing?" Price asked in confusion as Booth stood at the rear of the truck. Booth had his hand on his hip pushing his jacket back and glaring up into the back. Brennan stood there and started laughing again.

"Come on, Parker. We're going inside," Brennan said, grasping Parker's hand. As she was opening the door, she heard Booth.

"Wendell, we need to talk," Booth bellowed.

Brennan's laughter followed her inside the Institution. As they stepped inside the door, she came to a halt dragging Parker to a stop. Her eyes swept the docking area. Hundreds of caskets sat lining the floor end to end row by row. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her brow. People began coming in behind her and came to an abrupt halt at the sight that met them. Turning, Brennan faced the group looking for Cam.

"Oh, I forgot. We'll discuss this in a moment. I'll have them sent to my storage unit," Cam said, waving her hand.

They continued walking forward, skirting the caskets. Parker kept looking at them, his eyes wide at the sight. Brennan walked swiftly, pulling Parker along before Booth had a fit about Parker seeing the caskets. Reaching the hallway near the lab, Brennan sighed at the sight of another military uniform.

"Are you okay, Bones? You seem upset," Parker said, pointing out Brennan's tense walk.

"I'm fine, Parker, just fine," Brennan said her eyes narrowing.

"Dad says when you say that, you're not okay,' Parker said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and growled. The man standing in front of the door turned to face them. Brennan's walk softened and the tenseness of her body relaxed.

"James, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked as she approached him. The CID behind her stopped and snapped to attention.

"Tempe, another unit I see," Henderson teased. She smiled but shook her head.

"General Henderson, this is the local CID unit. They are here to help with the current investigation," Brennan said, sweeping her hand to the people standing behind her.

"At ease," Henderson said to the troops behind Brennan. He then turned his attention to Brennan and the young boy standing with her. Parker was trying to push behind her and she glanced down.

"Parker, this is General Henderson. James, this is Parker Booth," Brennan introduced. Parker stayed behind Brennan and Henderson looked at her in question.

"Parker, you know that I would never let anything happen to you correct?" Brennan said in a logical voice that caused Henderson's eyes to open wide.

"Yes, Bones," Parker said quietly.

"So, logically, if I am introducing you to someone I know," Brennan paused, letting his mind make the connection.

"Then he wouldn't hurt me because you would never let anything hurt me," Parker said, stepping from behind her and looked up.

"Very rational reasoning, Parker," Brennan said approvingly. Henderson pinched his chin and shook his head. Parker stepped forward and put out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said respectfully. Brennan nodded in approval.

"The pleasure is all mine," Henderson said, shaking Parker's hand.

They turned and Brennan punched in her code allowing the doors to slide open. She and Parker stood aside while the people moved into the lab. Booth was bringing up the rear as he glared at Wendell who was trying not to laugh. Booth stood up a little straighter at the sight of Henderson.

"General," Booth said, extending his hand.

"I almost expected you to come to attention and salute," Henderson said with a small smile.

"Not in the Army anymore, sir," Booth said. Putting his hand at the small of Brennan's back, he escorted her into the lab.

"Parker, why don't you go to my office and start your homework," Brennan said.

Parker bounced across the lab heading straight for her office. Booth followed behind Parker to make sure he actually started his homework. Brennan turned to look at Henderson.

"Why are you here, James?" Brennan asked suspiciously, as she looked him in the eye.

"Carter felt it would be good to have someone of military authority here to keep everyone in line," Henderson said. Brennan sighed and rubbed her eyebrow. Rowan chuckled as she walked by having heard Henderson's answer.

"Something funny, Sergeant?" Henderson asked in a bark. Stopping, Rowan turned to face Henderson and sharply came to attention.

"Dr. Brennan does not need any help in that department, General," Rowan said with a grin twitching at her lips.

"Tempe, did you hurt more soldiers?" Henderson said, turning his head towards her.

"Only Sergeant Reed," Brennan said simply.

"Apparently, sir, the rest of the CID saw it and now they're scared of her," Rowan said respectfully. Henderson started to chuckle at Rowan's words.

"So, you are the one that busted up Sgt. Reed's face. I saw him this morning; his nose is broken, his eye is black, and he's wearing a sling," Henderson said with a grin.

"Why did you do it, Tempe? You know he could press charges," Henderson said.

"Let him try," Brennan snarled, her temper flaring.

"Again, what happened?" Henderson asked Brennan. Brennan crossed her arms, clenched her jaw and looked towards the ceiling. Henderson stood waiting for an answer.

"She went 'mama bear' on his ass, sir," Perkins called from the catwalk above them. Henderson looked up and shook his head. Booth walked up behind them at Perkins' statement. Looking up, he grinned at Perkins.

"Shouldn't you be doing something productive, Private?" Booth called up to Perkins. Perkins leaned over the railing and looked down at Booth.

"I would, if there was something productive to do. The Jeffersonian pretty much has this place locked down like Fort Knox. So, I'm just sitting here watching Legates try to get a date. To be honest it's pretty amusing," Perkins said in a cheeky tone. Booth sighed and looked over at the lounge.

"Legates," Booth barked.

"Sarge," Legates answered.

"Hands where I can see them," Booth yelled. Cam looked up to the lounge and saw four hands shoot into the air. She burst into laughter at the two in the lounge. Henderson looked at Brennan who just shrugged.

"I need to get to work. Booth, can you round up the team? I'm going to check the fax machine," Brennan said as she walked towards Cam's office.

Booth turned and headed to the platform, swiped his card then headed up the steps. Henderson was one step behind him and paused at the top of the steps. Looking around, he closed his eyes at the sight of the bodies laid out on the table.

"Cam, Bug-man, Angela, Sweets, Charlie, Price, Parks, and DeWalt conference room," Booth called out. Everyone stopped looked at Booth but returned to work when their names weren't called. The chosen few got up and headed towards the conference room.

"Clark and Wendell, you're in charge while we're gone," Cam said as she pulled her gloves off.

Turning, she walked down the stairs with Booth and Henderson following her. They entered the conference room and sat down around the table.

"So why are we here?" Hodgins asked his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Bones called this meeting. She should be here in a few. She said she was checking the fax machine," Booth grumbled.

"How is Tempe handling this? I know she spent some time with Jack," Henderson asked Booth. Angela snorted and looked at Henderson.

"She's handling it in her usual fashion. She's not," Angela said. Booth let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Angela, we have a lot going on right now. She is dealing, just not as fast as everyone thinks she should," Booth said. Angela cocked her head and looked thoughtfully at Booth. She nodded in acceptance and fell silent. Everyone paused when they heard a loud banging followed by shouting.

"Now look here, couyon, you had better let me in this lab right now," Caroline's voice came through clearly. Booth sighed and jumped to his feet. Running out into the lab, he went to the door and shooed Wilson off. Punching in his code, he let Caroline into the lab.

"Cher, those are some stupid boys you got there. Didn't you teach them manners?" Caroline said as she strode through the door waving her hand as she fussed.

"Where is the scientist lady and her group?" Caroline asked as she strode toward Brennan's office.

"Caroline, they're in the conference room," Booth said, pointing towards the room. He turned as the doors to the lab slid open.

"Bones, you should have taken someone with you," Booth scolded as she walked through the door carrying the file box. Rolling her eyes, she passed by him and walked to the conference room. They walked in together and Caroline turned to them.

"Good, now ya'll are all here. Heather Taffet's appeal has been given a date in court. You need to be on your toes. Review your evidence and be ready. You have four days," Caroline said, throwing the file down on the desk.

Hodgins went pale, the box in Brennan's arms dropped just a little and everyone held their breath. Brennan dropped the box on the table and picked up the file. Turning, she looked at Caroline.

"Security has to go," she told Caroline. Caroline pursed her lips and looked down at Brennan. Booth had always wondered how she had managed to do that when she was so short.

"I'll have to clear it through the court house," Caroline said.

"If it doesn't clear, we don't testify," Brennan said simply.

"Cher, I have no say," Caroline said. Henderson stood up and moved closer to Caroline.

"I'm General Henderson, ma'am. If you have any trouble please let me know," Henderson said, holding out a business card. Raising an eyebrow, Caroline nodded and took the card. Turning, she strode to the door. Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at Booth.

"Cher, if I have to spend my free time at this ball, your handsome self had better be there. I'll see you tonight," Caroline said, turning she walked briskly from the room. Henderson sat down and looked around at the people in the room. Hodgins face was pale and Brennan had tucked her lips in her teeth and was biting down.

"Agent Booth, you will be receiving a summons for Francis' trial in the next few days," Henderson said quietly. Booth threw his hands in the air and huffed out a disbelieving laugh. Henderson looked around at the people at the table. Most of them had their arms crossed, except for Hodgins who had his forehead in his hand as he stared at the table.

"Tempe, they're calling you as an expert witness because you put Booth's skull back together," Henderson said gently. Brennan back stiffened and she took a deep breath but nodded.

"Well, I can see I'm going to be needed here," Sweets muttered, lacing his fingers together.

"Okay, back to the meeting. One thing at a time," Booth said through a clenched jaw.

"Before we get started, I need to tell Dr. Brennan about the caskets," Cam said. Brennan looked towards Cam in interest.

"Those are victims from the Haiti earthquake. They are still digging out corpses. These were sent to us because they were in a hotel in Port au Prince. They are believed to be American tourists who were in a hotel that collapsed. We sent some of the interns out when it happened to help. But these remains are too far gone to identify. They were sent here in hopes that you could identify them. The interns in Haiti had them macerated before they were put into the caskets," Cam said looking at Brennan. Brennan nodded in acceptance then turned back to everyone else.

"I bet those bodies smell," Henderson muttered.

"James, macerated means the flesh and muscle has been removed. They are skeletons," Brennan told him.

"Okay, let's get this started," Booth said clapping his hands.

"As I said before I am unable to release names of Delta Force unless you first identify them," Parks said calmly.

"Well, isn't that just helpful," Henderson said sarcastically.

Angela turned a glare on Parks who sat back. Brennan took out a picture and passed it around. The team members looked at the picture and passed it to the next person one by one.

"This is Malik bin Raheem bin Wasti. He was Booth's last target," Brennan said. Hodgins paused holding the picture then glanced at Booth with a sympathetic look.

"Looks more like Ethan Miller to me," Hodgins said. Parks head snapped around as he shot a look at Hodgins.

"Yeah, Parks, there's a reason we wanted Hodgins in on this. He brought us information on Evanescence that you would not have told us," Booth said in a low tone. Hodgins let out a chuckle as he realized he was smack in the middle of the largest conspiracies he had ever even read about.

"You all have been given temporary Top Secret clearance for the remainder of this case. Your security clearance is only for information about this case. I will keep your codes with me and if you need to know something then ask and we will get it for you. Hodgins, if you post anything on the Internet ,you will be facing incarceration," Brennan said smoothly.

"Hodgins, I need you to get me any information you can on either name. Charlie, same thing, any information you can get. Family, friends, where he went to school, girlfriends anything," Booth said as he paced behind Brennan.

"Bones, where is the Evanescence file?" Booth asked her as he paused pacing. Brennan stopped and thought for a minute.

"It is in my desk drawer," Brennan said. Booth left the room and walked to her office. He returned a moment later with the file in his hand. Skimming the file, he grunted, withdrew a sheet and dropped it on the table.

"Interesting, there is an Emil Miller on the list. We need his file. He was an MSOR," Booth grumbled.

"Okay, enough with the freaking acronyms," Sweets burst out.

"Marine Special Operations Regiment," Brennan and Booth said at the same time. Booth looked over at Brennan with his head cocked. Henderson started laughing at the pair.

"Booth, Tempe has been consulting with the military since she was 21 years old. She has been called into work with each of the branches," Henderson chuckled. Booth rubbed his head and sighed.

"I should have known," Booth groaned.

"It's okay, Booth, you still shoot better than me and interrogate better than me," Brennan said with a smile. Booth grunted and threw the file on the desk.

"I need files for all those people and any information anyone can get," Booth said.

Turning, he strode from the room. Brennan shook her head and propped her chin on her hand. Everyone began scrambling for the door as she sat there. Standing up, she left the office and headed towards her own. Entering, she found Parker sitting at her desk bent over his history book. Glancing around, she scanned for Booth; not seeing him she left her office. Walking across the hall, she knocked on Angela's door.

"Come in," Angela called out.

"Ange, can you keep an eye on Parker. I need to go calm Booth down," Brennan said.

"Did he really, I mean, he killed an American soldier?" Angela asked with a sympathetic look on her face. Brennan rubbed her temples but nodded.

"Yeah, Sweetie, we'll keep an eye on him," Angela said with a nod. Brennan turned around and walked into the lab. Techie was standing next to Rowan on the platform. He nudged her with his elbow when he saw Brennan come from Angela's office.

"Watch this," Techie said in a low tone. Rowan turned and looked at Brennan in expectation of something. Brennan paused scanned the room then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is she looking for?" Rowan asked Techie in confusion.

"Sarge, watch, she'll find him," Techie said with a chuckle.

Brennan paused, cocked her head with her eyes still closed. Opening her eyes, she headed for the steps to the lounge, going up the steps, she paused at the top. Turning left, she made her way across the catwalk to the darker of the corners and sat down. Booth had his legs hanging over the platform and his arms hooked on the railing.

"Holy crap, how did she do that? I didn't even know where he was," Rowan said in astonishment.

"Angela calls it 'Boothdar'," Techie said with a laugh.

"Hey," Brennan said bumping her shoulder against his. He turned his head just a little and she leaned back. The rage in him had turned his eyes nearly black and his body was tight like a tightly wound coil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I leave people hanging more often than I thought. Now for tomorrow...blowing stuff up, losing their temper, loss of logic, dopamines, putting on pants, instructions on dressing, scarring the twelve year old, information about Hannah, ineligibility, better use of knowledge, looking under the surface, fun with Angela, Parker's location, misisng file, Epsilons and Jared's shadow.**

**A/N: Okay next chapter is smutty or not smutty if you prefer ;-). And the information pushes the case further into the strangeness file.**

**Please Leave a review. I do so love them =D**


	28. Dopamine Release Smut

Disclaimer I don't own Bones

**_I generally like this story, but now I must say something. You have made Booth and Brennan to superhuman, mostly Brennan. The record for holding breath in water without moving is 11:35 without the use of pure oxygen, and that's fore males.  
><em>**1. My pardon for not having the correct time under water. My research was aparently not as good as yours. Now let me point out it should be FOR males not fore.

**_And the time for booth run in the first chapter is sensational, the world record for 10 000 meters is 26.17,53 witch would put Booth time per kilometre awfully close to that and the are runners with thin bodies made for endurance.  
><em>**2. I cheated and took the required time for the FBI physicals and shaved time off. And here in America we would miles not Kilometres and even then it would be kilometers not kilometres.

**_And another thing, no matter how smart you are and how fast you learn you can't learn everything and remember all muscle memory and the usual memory like Brennan, and you can absolutely not be as good as she is at everything.  
><em>**3. In the first season it is mentioned that Brennan has Eidetic memory. Which is a medical term, popularly defined as the ability to recall images, sounds or objects in memory with extreme precision and in abundant volume. So it is possible not plausible but compeletely possible. Now yes I made her better at a lot of things than the show but remember this IT'S FICTION!

**_Last I want to say that there is a difference between martial arts and close quarter combat. The martial arts comes from close quarter combat but has evolved to sports and I would say not that effective in real combat. This is why the Israeli (and some European nations) use Krav maga, the Russians Sambo and The US armed services different form of systems but no one use kung fu, jujitsu, karate and other martial arts.  
><em>**4. Yes there is a difference. I never said that he (Reed) used martial arts at any point. I said that he was trained in close quarter combat. Brennan is the one who is trained in 4 different types of martial arts (The Man in the Morgue). The writers never specified which ones. However, I picked four and specified them in Murder in Maluku (Chapter 20: Oh Gman). One of which is Yoseikan Budo which as I understand it and I may be wrong came from Akido. Know I know for a fact that Akido is in fact a strictly defensive type of martial arts. You cannot use Akido in the offensive. Therefore if he swung at her she would use these first as he is the aggressor.

Now normally I would go for a private message when calling someone out on mistakes because I'm kinda polite like that. I try to be objective with critisms in terms of whether they are constructive or not. Yours was not. Yours was a list of everything I got wrong and a repeat of a criticism that was pretty much already addressed. I would have sent this to you privately but you are hiding behind an anonymous tag so now the dirty laundry is hanging out there for everyone to see. Now if you would like to offer actual CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then please do so. See reviews from people like JoeNobody, Mendenbar, and Caprigirl60 for examples of constructive criticism. If you just want to nit pick then please don't bother I don't need to hear it. This is fan-FICTION and we writers do not have people researching for us like Stephen Nathan does. If you don't like the story stop reading

**To my usual anonymous reviewers. I am sorry but I am turning off anonymous reviews. I am not playing Osjan's games and allowing a war to start. I love that you guys leave reviews and I am sorry that I am cutting off your ability to do reviews in that fashion. To everyone who reviewed yesterday THANK YOU and I'm sorry that your reviews were not addressed as they usually are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - Dopamine Release<strong>

"Let's go," Brennan said, standing and pulling on his hand.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Booth grunted.

"Now," Brennan demanded, pulling his arm.

"Fine," Booth snarled. Brennan led him out of the lab. Rowan looked up and raised an eyebrow at the scene. Angela looked up and laughed.

"Brennan is going to help Booth," Angela told her.

"How is she going to help him?" Rowan asked in curiosity.

"I have no idea. Brennan always knows what he needs," Angela said with a shrug. Angela went back to her office and found Parker sitting on her couch.

"Did you finish your homework?" Angela asked him, picking up the Angelatron pad.

"Yes," Parker said grumpily.

"Okay, well let's blow stuff up," Angela said, smiling.

Brennan pulled Booth down the hallway to the elevator. After climbing in, she pushed the button for a floor. Booth jammed his hands in his pockets and clenched his jaw. Brennan stood with her arms crossed staring at the doors to the elevator. When the doors slid open, Brennan grabbed his hand and started to pull him out.

"Look Bones, I don't know what you're doing but I'm really not in the mood," Booth growled.

"Booth, come on," Brennan snapped.

Booth grunted but followed her down the hall to her vault. Opening the door, she walked through and waited for Booth to enter. She hit the keypad on the inside and watched as the door slid shut. Turning on him, she leveled him with an icy stare. Booth narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together.

"What?" He snarled in absolute fury. Brennan shoved him against the wall and pushed her face up into his.

"I know what your issue is but you need to jar it. You need to get over it," Brennan said sharply. Booth sucked in an air of absolute fury. Brennan's eyes began to glow and Booth narrowed his eyes again. Snatching her up, her spun her around and pushed her into the wall.

"What do you want, Bones? Huh? Do you want me to lose my temper? Because I am getting really close," Booth snarled.

He realized his lips were inches from hers. The blood had left his head and was rushing around his body at an alarmingly fast rate. Slamming his mouth into hers, he almost bruised her mouth in a punishing kiss. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him. Her hands pulling at his tie and shirt Booth growled a low, deep throated, predatory growl that caused Brennan to flush with excitement.

"How about you just let go and lose your temper," Brennan pushed.

Booth was breathing heavy and pushed his hips into hers. She bucked back with as much force and he inhaled. Booth bit the top of her breast with enough force to leave a bruise and Brennan moaned. She pushed her hands up under his shirt and dug her nails into his back causing him to gasp. She swung her feet to the floor and snatched at the buttons to his pants.

Pulling them open, she shoved his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Unsnapping her own, she pushed them down then kicked them off. Leaning over, she placed her lips on his collar bone and sucked hard, causing him to tense his muscles in reaction. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall.

"Is this what you want? Huh?" Booth growled near her ear.

She whimpered in response. He slid his fingers between them and pushed them roughly into her wet core. She bucked against his fingers as his thumb circled her clit in a hard motion. He slid his fingers in and out making her hips buck. Her hands traveled around his back, her nails dug in hard enough to leave scratches and draw blood.

The louder she moaned, the harder he pushed. By the time he had removed his fingers and slammed into her with one hard thrust, logic had left him completely. He drove in and out of her at a fast and furious pace. He growled when he heard her scream his name and came as he felt her clench around him.

As his heart rate slowed down and blood began returning to his brain, he looked at her and his mouth fell open. There were bite marks all over her chest. Her eyes were at half mast with sleepy satisfaction. Slipping from her, he sunk to his knees and pressed his head into her stomach. Brennan exhaled slowly and let a satisfied smile stretch across her face.

"God, Bones, I didn't hurt you did I?" Booth asked frantically.

"Do I look hurt?" Brennan asked in a sated voice.

She sank to her knees in front of him and watched as he stared at the floor. She put her hands on both sides of his face and tried to pull his face up to meet her eyes. He wouldn't let her, which just made her upset.

"Booth, Look at me," she ordered. Booth let her pull his face up and looked her in the eyes. His brown eyes were full of guilt and fear.

"Booth, just stop okay. I made you lose control on purpose. The large release of dopamine from your orgasm will allow a positive emotional response. You are no longer angry and are more rational now," Brennan said in a breathy voice.

"Plus, I got really good sex," Brennan murmured.

Booth paused and then began to chuckle. Standing up, he pulled her with him and placed light soothing kisses on the spots he could already see bruising. Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, but do not do that again. I don't ever want to hurt you," Booth said in a low voice. Brennan let a lazy grin spread across her face and he watched her eyes start to twinkle.

"I love you too, but I will not promise that," Brennan whispered. Booth shuddered at the thought of what he could have done to her. She ran her hand soothingly down his back. Kissing him lightly, she pushed him off of her.

"Now put on your pants, go back up to the lab and I will be there in a moment," Brennan said.

Booth kissed her again. He picked up his boxers and pants, pulled them on and walked towards the door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her with her head leaned back and eyes closed. She looked satisfied and Booth shook his head. Leaving the vault, he closed the door behind himself and made his way to the elevator. Cam glanced up from her clipboard as Booth came through the door. Scanning him quickly, she snickered at the look on his face.

"Booth," Cam called out sharply. Booth jerked his head up and walked to where she was standing.

"Yes, Camille?" Booth asked looking at her as she stared down at the clipboard.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley," Cam said. Booth grinned at the automatic come back.

"Booth, button your shirt all the way up and put your tie on. That hickey on your neck will be visible in the next few minutes. Put on your jacket or the blood on the back of your shirt will become very visible as well," Cam said, calmly continuing to write.

Booth looked down, began buttoning his shirt and slid his tie over his head then pulled on his jacket. They both looked up at the snicker over their heads.

"Shut it, Legates," Booth said in a snarky tone.

"Legates, I had better not see you in the same state," Cam said calmly. Booth laughed at her comment and tilted his head.

"She may be twenty but she still is my daughter," Cam said in a firm tone. Booth shrugged his shoulders then began walking towards the conference room. Halfway there Sweets joined him.

"Booth, if you want to talk about it, I am willing to listen," Sweets said in a low tone.

"Sweets, there is nothing you or anyone else can say that will make me feel better about this," Booth growled and continued to walk. Sweets nodded and followed him into the conference room. Parks looked up and leered at Booth.

"You lost that right, Parks. So shut up," Booth growled, sitting down.

"What right?" DeWalt said, scanning the two men. Parks snickered but couldn't resist.

"The right to tease him about getting any action," Parks said.

"Jesus, Booth you didn't," Sweets practically squealed. Booth put his hands on his forehead and looked at the table.

"You have just scarred the twelve year old, Parks. DeWalt does not need this information. So, please keep your mouth shut," Booth growled. Reaching over, he snatched up a file and began looking at it. Sweets picked up a file from the pile DeWalt had already looked at.

"I've already looked at those, Dr. Sweets," DeWalt said mildly.

"You are also not a trained psychologist," Sweet snapped.

"Aww, did I hurt the little guy's feelings?" DeWalt said in a teasing tone.

"DeWalt, you are the rookie on this case. Sweets has worked with us for years," Booth said. DeWalt looked up in surprise.

"DeWalt, you are arrogant for someone who lacks experience. Both Bones and I have more experience in the investigative field, never mind in the military. So, please take it down a notch and you might learn something," Booth said in a calm voice.

DeWalt rocked back then glanced at Sweets when he gasped. Sweets leaned over and whispered into Booth's ear. Parks watched the flush creep up his neck. He glanced at Booth's eyes which he found pinning him down.

"You knew she was Delta?" Booth growled at Parks.

"Hey, you have your orders and I have mine," Parks said calmly.

Booth exhaled sharply and glared at him. Without looking away from Booth, Parks began to speak.

"Hannah set her sights on Booth here for some fun. He wasn't her mission but she was trying to get something from him," Parks said.

"You turned down that piece of tail?" DeWalt said, completely flabbergasted.

"I'm wondering if I wasn't her mission? I'll bet my file mentions Rebecca, especially since she is the mother of my next of kin," Booth said calmly, lacing his fingers together.

"What does that have to do with anything? And Jeez, are you stupid? Hannah's hot," DeWalt stuttered.

"Booth's track record is with tall, skinny blondes," Sweets said as he pressed his fingertips together.

"Have you seen Bones, DeWalt?" Booth asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"I mean, have you really looked at her? She's gorgeous. So why would I want Hannah when Bones was already mine. The only thing keeping us apart was the separate projects we were on," Booth said. DeWalt shook his head and continued to skim the files.

"Was Hannah part of Evanescence?" Booth asked rubbing his forehead.

"No, she was not. She was not aware of it, nor was she was found to be eligible," Parks said.

"You're sure of that?" Booth said.

"So, Ms. Burley is not stupid. But she is spiteful and vengeful," Sweets said. Grabbing a notepad, he began to scribble.

Brennan leaned against the wall and let the shiver run through her body. Standing up straight, she pulled on her clothes. Slipping her underwear in her pocket, she left the vault locking it behind her. As she entered the lab, she looked around and headed to Angela's office. She found Parker and Angela going through the explosions.

"No, that's not right either. The body that is supposed to end up in the tree is hanging out the window here," Parker said, walking to the other side of the Angelatron and pointing.

Brennan watched with a smile on her face as Parker helped Angela. Turning around, Brennan walked to the platform and swiped her card. Walking up the steps, she went to where the skulls were placed on trays. She picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. Carrying a tray with a skull on it, she sat down. Legates was standing behind the General and watched as she started sorting pieces of the skull. Rowan stood near Wendell but paused when she saw Brennan gluing the skull together.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" Rowan said in amazement.

Cruz, Mitchell, Murphy and Wendell paused what they were doing and looked up. Murphy's mouth fell open and Wendell smiled.

"If you think she is reconstructing a skull then you would be correct. It's one of the first things we begin learning here at the Jeffersonian," Wendell said proudly.

"So why haven't you glued them together then?" Mitchell said, nodding towards the skulls lined up on the table.

"Because, Dr. Brennan does it faster and better. My knowledge would be better used somewhere else," Wendell said.

The CID members stood for ten minutes just watching Brennan work. Booth had come out of the conference room and heard the silence on the platform. Walking to the stairs, he quietly walked up the steps and stopped next to the General who was sitting on a stool and watching Brennan work. Booth watched silently and ignored Parks and DeWalt as they joined him on the platform. DeWalt crossed his arms and watched with a critical eye.

"Forget it, DeWalt. You cannot read Bones like you can any other person," Booth said softly.

"Dr. Brennan is unique in that respect," Parks agreed.

"Huh?" DeWalt said still eyeing Brennan.

"She's a complex, layered personality. Just when you think you have her figured out she does something that stuns and surprises you," Parks murmured.

"My intel says she's a hardass," DeWalt said.

"And so she is. However, underneath it all, she is a big softie," Booth muttered.

Henderson barked out a laugh causing everyone on the platform to stop what they were doing and stare. A moment later, they returned to work and the low hum of voices returned.

"You dug deep, my boy," Henderson acknowledged.

"Didn't have to dig deep. It was always right there under the surface. You just had to look," Booth said.

"Now why weren't you in intelligence, again?" Parks asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because you guys get fat," Booth muttered.

"Because he is intelligent," Hodgins mumbled as he walked by.

DeWalt glanced sharply at Hodgins who blinked in innocence and smiled. Straightening Booth walked across the platform to where Brennan was hunched over the skulls. She was holding a piece of bone in place.

"Bones, we need to talk," Booth said quietly. She looked up at him in question.

"Not here," Booth said. Brennan nodded but turned back to the skull.

"Allow me to finish with this first, Booth," Brennan said.

Nodding, Booth made his way back to where the men were standing. Brennan bent over and Booth winced at the bite marks that came into view.

"Yum," Angela said as she walked by. Booth rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

"Was that directed at us?" DeWalt said with an interested glint in his eye.

"No, that was directed at Booth," Parks said.

"Angela, where is Parker?" Booth asked when Angela was a few steps away from them.

"He's in my office blowing things up with the Angelatron," Angela said with a smile. Booth chuckled and went back to watching Brennan work. Twenty minutes later, she pulled off her gloves and stood up.

"Mr. Fisher, please apply tissue markers then notify me when that is complete so that I may approve them," Brennan said briskly. She walked over to where the men were standing and smiled a slow smile.

"Science is fascinating, is it not?" Brennan asked with a small laugh. The men just stared in silence. Shrugging, she nodded towards her office and Booth stood to follow her. The men who had stood watching, shuffled to the conference room and waited while Cam opened the door.

"What did you need to tell me, Booth?"

"Hannah Burley is a Delta," Booth said, wincing. Brennan's brow lowered and her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, so we need to start making a list and identifying Delta's by their files," Brennan said, quickly walking to her desk. She moved Parker's backpack and opened her top drawer and pulled out a pen. She paused at the door and turned to look at him.

"You should probably check on Parker," Brennan said thoughtfully.

Booth nodded and headed to Angela's office. Brennan strode across the lab and to the conference room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. DeWalt opened the door and stepped back. He paused before closing the door.

Henderson walked into the conference room and sat down at the table. Sitting down at the table, Brennan picked up a legal pad and pulled over a stack of files. Henderson stood up and walked over to the pile and began sifting through them.

"Tempe, there is a file missing from this stack. Are you sure this is all of them?" Henderson asked as he shuffled through the files again.

"Booth removed them from the filing cabinet and brought them here. There may be one still in the cabinet," Brennan said.

Henderson left the conference room and walked to Brennan's office. Getting down on his knees, Henderson thoroughly searched the cabinet. With a growl, he stood up and strode to Cam's office. He pulled out a cell phone and made a quick call. Standing next to the fax machine, he waited for a fax to come through. Henderson took the fax and walked to the conference room. The door was quickly opened at his knock. He walked in and dropped the pages next to Brennan.

"The master list and file is missing. This is a copy of it," Henderson said quietly. Brennan groaned at the thought of a master list being missing. She began sorting through the files setting three to the side.

"What are those?" DeWalt asked looking at the three files.

"Those are yours, Parks and Hannah Burley's files," Brennan said absently.

"So you can pick out our files even though there are no pictures with them?" DeWalt said in stunned amazement.

"Yes, I can. I have put pictures with all the other files. However, for some reason, Hannah Burley's picture did not come with the others. Your picture, as well as Parks, did not come either," Brennan murmured. Opening the files, she looked at the individual photos one at a time.

"None of the victims are Delta Force," Brennan said.

"Why is there an Epsilon mark next to some of these names?" Henderson asked, looking at the master list. Parks cell phone rang and he began speaking quickly and frantically. He hung up the phone and looked at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, you wouldn't happen to know why Jared Booth's shadow lost track of him would you?" Parks asked her, his brow lowering. Brennan looked up in complete innocence.

"No, Parks I would not," she replied calmly looking down at the file.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see for tomorrow...illegal information, packing up early, male whining, trick or treating, costumes, sneaking peeks, Rosenberg's, straightening iron, fans, wings, and tie straightening.**

**A/N2: Just so ya'll know those hints were hard to write. I didn't want to give the costumes away.**

**Please leave a review. But please if you're going to critize make it constructive. It's not nice to slam someone's work without trying to help them make it better.**


	29. Dopamine Release SMUT FREE

Disclaimer I don't own Bones

**_I generally like this story, but now I must say something. You have made Booth and Brennan to superhuman, mostly Brennan. The record for holding breath in water without moving is 11:35 without the use of pure oxygen, and that's fore males.  
><em>**1. My pardon for not having the correct time under water. My research was aparently not as good as yours. Now let me point out it should be FOR males not fore

**_And the time for booth run in the first chapter is sensational, the world record for 10 000 meters is 26.17,53 witch would put Booth time per kilometre awfully close to that and the are runners with thin bodies made for endurance.  
><em>**2. I cheated and took the required time for the FBI physicals and shaved time off. And here in America we would miles not Kilometres and even then it would be kilometers not kilometres.

**_And another thing, no matter how smart you are and how fast you learn you can't learn everything and remember all muscle memory and the usual memory like Brennan, and you can absolutely not be as good as she is at everything.  
><em>**3. In the first season it is mentioned that Brennan has Eidetic memory. Which is a medical term, popularly defined as the ability to recall images, sounds or objects in memory with extreme precision and in abundant volume. So it is possible not plausible but compeletely possible. Now yes I made her better at a lot of things than the show but remember this IT'S FICTION!  
><strong><em><br>Last I want to say that there is a difference between martial arts and close quarter combat. The martial arts comes from close quarter combat but has evolved to sports and I would say not that effective in real combat. This is why the Israeli (and some European nations) use Krav maga, the Russians Sambo and The US armed services different form of systems but no one use kung fu, jujitsu, karate and other martial arts.  
><em>**4. Yes there is a difference. I never said that he (Reed) used martial arts at any point. I said that he was trained in close quarter combat. Brennan is the one who is trained in 4 different types of martial arts (The Man in the Morgue). The writers never specified which ones. However, I picked four and specified them in Murder in Maluku (Chapter 20: Oh Gman). One of which is Yoseikan Budo which as I understand it and I may be wrong came from Akido. Know I know for a fact that Akido is in fact a strictly defensive type of martial arts. You cannot use Akido in the offensive. Therefore if he swung at her she would use these first as he is the aggressor.

Now normally I would go for a private message when calling someone out on mistakes because I'm kinda polite like that. I try to be objective with critisms in terms of whether they are constructive or not. Yours was not. Yours was a list of everything I got wrong and a repeat of a criticism that was pretty much already addressed. I would have sent this to you privately but you are hiding behind an anonymous tag so now the dirty laundry is hanging out there for everyone to see. Now if you would like to offer actual CONSTRUCTIVE criticism then please do so. See reviews from people like JoeNobody, Mendenbar, and Caprigirl60 for examples of constructive criticism. If you just want to nit pick then please don't bother I don't need to hear it. This is fan-FICTION and we writers do not have people researching for us like Stephen Nathan does. If you don't like the story stop reading

**To my usual anonymous reviewers. I am sorry but I am turning off anonymous reviews. I am not playing Osjan's games and allowing a war to start. I love that you guys leave reviews and I am sorry that I am cutting off your ability to do reviews in that fashion. To everyone who reviewed yesterday THANK YOU and I'm sorry that your reviews were not addressed as they usually are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - Dopamine Release<strong>

"Let's go," Brennan said, standing and pulling on his hand.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Booth grunted.

"Now," Brennan demanded, pulling his arm.

"Fine," Booth snarled. Brennan led him out of the lab. Rowan looked up and raised an eyebrow at the scene. Angela looked up and laughed.

"Brennan is going to help Booth," Angela told her.

"How is she going to help him?" Rowan asked in curiosity.

"I have no idea. Brennan always knows what he needs," Angela said with a shrug. Angela went back to her office and found Parker sitting on her couch.

"Did you finish your homework?" Angela asked him, picking up the Angelatron pad.

"Yes," Parker said grumpily.

"Okay, well let's blow stuff up," Angela said, smiling.

Brennan pulled Booth down the hallway to the elevator. After climbing in, she pushed the button for a floor. Booth jammed his hands in his pockets and clenched his jaw. Brennan stood with her arms crossed staring at the doors to the elevator. When the doors slid open, Brennan grabbed his hand and started to pull him out.

"Look Bones, I don't know what you're doing but I'm really not in the mood," Booth growled.

"Booth, come on," Brennan snapped.

Booth grunted but followed her down the hall to her vault. Opening the door, she walked through and waited for Booth to enter. She hit the keypad on the inside and watched as the door slid shut. Turning on him, she leveled him with an icy stare. Booth narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together.

"What?" He snarled in absolute fury. Brennan shoved him against the wall and pushed her face up into his.

"I know what your issue is but you need to jar it. You need to get over it," Brennan said sharply. Booth sucked in an air of absolute fury. Brennan's eyes began to glow and Booth narrowed his eyes again. Snatching her up, her spun her around and pushed her into the wall.

"What do you want, Bones? Huh? Do you want me to lose my temper? Because I am getting really close," Booth snarled.

He realized his lips were inches from hers. The blood had left his head and was rushing around his body at an alarmingly fast rate. Slamming his mouth into hers, he almost bruised her mouth in a punishing kiss. Before he realized what he was doing, they were having angry sex against the wall of her storage room.

After they finished, as his heart rate slowed down and blood began returning to his brain, he looked at her and his mouth fell open. There were bite marks all over her chest. Her eyes were at half mast with sleepy satisfaction. Slipping from her, he sunk to his knees and pressed his head into her stomach. Brennan exhaled slowly and let a satisfied smile stretch across her face.

"God, Bones, I didn't hurt you did I?" Booth asked frantically.

"Do I look hurt?" Brennan asked in a sated voice.

She sank to her knees in front of him and watched as he stared at the floor. She put her hands on both sides of his face and tried to pull his face up to meet her eyes. He wouldn't let her, which just made her upset.

"Booth, Look at me," she ordered. Booth let her pull his face up and looked her in the eyes. His brown eyes were full of guilt and fear.

"Booth, just stop okay. I made you lose control on purpose. The large release of dopamine from your orgasm will allow a positive emotional response. You are no longer angry and are more rational now," Brennan said in a breathy voice.

"Plus, I got really good sex," Brennan murmured.

Booth paused and then began to chuckle. Standing up, he pulled her with him and placed light soothing kisses on the spots he could already see bruising. Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, but do not do that again. I don't ever want to hurt you," Booth said in a low voice. Brennan let a lazy grin spread across her face and he watched her eyes start to twinkle.

"I love you too, but I will not promise that," Brennan whispered. Booth shuddered at the thought of what he could have done to her. She ran her hand soothingly down his back. Kissing him lightly, she pushed him off of her.

"Now put on your pants, go back up to the lab and I will be there in a moment," Brennan said.

Booth kissed her again. He picked up his boxers and pants, pulled them on and walked towards the door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her with her head leaned back and eyes closed. She looked satisfied and Booth shook his head. Leaving the vault, he closed the door behind himself and made his way to the elevator. Cam glanced up from her clipboard as Booth came through the door. Scanning him quickly, she snickered at the look on his face.

"Booth," Cam called out sharply. Booth jerked his head up and walked to where she was standing.

"Yes, Camille?" Booth asked looking at her as she stared down at the clipboard.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley," Cam said. Booth grinned at the automatic come back.

"Booth, button your shirt all the way up and put your tie on. That hickey on your neck will be visible in the next few minutes. Put on your jacket or the blood on the back of your shirt will become very visible as well," Cam said, calmly continuing to write.

Booth looked down, began buttoning his shirt and slid his tie over his head then pulled on his jacket. They both looked up at the snicker over their heads.

"Shut it, Legates," Booth said in a snarky tone.

"Legates, I had better not see you in the same state," Cam said calmly. Booth laughed at her comment and tilted his head.

"She may be eighteen but she still is my daughter," Cam said in a firm tone. Booth shrugged his shoulders then began walking towards the conference room. Halfway there Sweets joined him.

"Booth, if you want to talk about it, I am willing to listen," Sweets said in a low tone.

"Sweets, there is nothing you or anyone else can say that will make me feel better about this," Booth growled and continued to walk. Sweets nodded and followed him into the conference room. Parks looked up and leered at Booth.

"You lost that right, Parks. So shut up," Booth growled, sitting down.

"What right?" DeWalt said, scanning the two men. Parks snickered but couldn't resist.

"The right to tease him about getting any action," Parks said.

"Jesus, Booth you didn't," Sweets practically squealed. Booth put his hands on his forehead and looked at the table.

"You have just scarred the twelve year old, Parks. DeWalt does not need this information. So, please keep your mouth shut," Booth growled. Reaching over, he snatched up a file and began looking at it. Sweets picked up a file from the pile DeWalt had already looked at.

"I've already looked at those, Dr. Sweets," DeWalt said mildly.

"You are also not a trained psychologist," Sweet snapped.

"Aww, did I hurt the little guy's feelings?" DeWalt said in a teasing tone.

"DeWalt, you are the rookie on this case. Sweets has worked with us for years," Booth said. DeWalt looked up in surprise.

"DeWalt, you are arrogant for someone who lacks experience. Both Bones and I have more experience in the investigative field, never mind in the military. So, please take it down a notch and you might learn something," Booth said in a calm voice.

DeWalt rocked back then glanced at Sweets when he gasped. Sweets leaned over and whispered into Booth's ear. Parks watched the flush creep up his neck. He glanced at Booth's eyes which he found pinning him down.

"You knew she was Delta?" Booth growled at Parks.

"Hey, you have your orders and I have mine," Parks said calmly.

Booth exhaled sharply and glared at him. Without looking away from Booth, Parks began to speak.

"Hannah set her sights on Booth here for some fun. He wasn't her mission but she was trying to get something from him," Parks said.

"You turned down that piece of tail?" DeWalt said, completely flabbergasted.

"I'm wondering if I wasn't her mission? I'll bet my file mentions Rebecca, especially since she is the mother of my next of kin," Booth said calmly, lacing his fingers together.

"What does that have to do with anything? And Jeez, are you stupid? Hannah's hot," DeWalt stuttered.

"Booth's track record is with tall, skinny blondes," Sweets said as he pressed his fingertips together.

"Have you seen Bones, DeWalt?" Booth asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"I mean, have you really looked at her? She's gorgeous. So why would I want Hannah when Bones was already mine. The only thing keeping us apart was the separate projects we were on," Booth said. DeWalt shook his head and continued to skim the files.

"Was Hannah part of Evanescence?" Booth asked rubbing his forehead.

"No, she was not. She was not aware of it, nor was she was found to be eligible," Parks said.

"You're sure of that?" Booth said.

"So, Ms. Burley is not stupid. But she is spiteful and vengeful," Sweets said. Grabbing a notepad, he began to scribble.

Brennan leaned against the wall and let the shiver run through her body. Standing up straight, she pulled on her clothes. Slipping her underwear in her pocket, she left the vault locking it behind her. As she entered the lab, she looked around and headed to Angela's office. She found Parker and Angela going through the explosions.

"No, that's not right either. The body that is supposed to end up in the tree is hanging out the window here," Parker said, walking to the other side of the Angelatron and pointing.

Brennan watched with a smile on her face as Parker helped Angela. Turning around, Brennan walked to the platform and swiped her card. Walking up the steps, she went to where the skulls were placed on trays. She picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. Carrying a tray with a skull on it, she sat down. Legates was standing behind the General and watched as she started sorting pieces of the skull. Rowan stood near Wendell but paused when she saw Brennan gluing the skull together.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" Rowan said in amazement.

Cruz, Mitchell, Murphy and Wendell paused what they were doing and looked up. Murphy's mouth fell open and Wendell smiled.

"If you think she is reconstructing a skull then you would be correct. It's one of the first things we begin learning here at the Jeffersonian," Wendell said proudly.

"So why haven't you glued them together then?" Mitchell said, nodding towards the skulls lined up on the table.

"Because, Dr. Brennan does it faster and better. My knowledge would be better used somewhere else," Wendell said.

The CID members stood for ten minutes just watching Brennan work. Booth had come out of the conference room and heard the silence on the platform. Walking to the stairs, he quietly walked up the steps and stopped next to the General who was sitting on a stool and watching Brennan work. Booth watched silently and ignored Parks and DeWalt as they joined him on the platform. DeWalt crossed his arms and watched with a critical eye.

"Forget it, DeWalt. You cannot read Bones like you can any other person," Booth said softly.

"Dr. Brennan is unique in that respect," Parks agreed.

"Huh?" DeWalt said still eyeing Brennan.

"She's a complex, layered personality. Just when you think you have her figured out she does something that stuns and surprises you," Parks murmured.

"My intel says she's a hardass," DeWalt said.

"And so she is. However, underneath it all, she is a big softie," Booth muttered.

Henderson barked out a laugh causing everyone on the platform to stop what they were doing and stare. A moment later, they returned to work and the low hum of voices returned.

"You dug deep, my boy," Henderson acknowledged.

"Didn't have to dig deep. It was always right there under the surface. You just had to look," Booth said.

"Now why weren't you in intelligence, again?" Parks asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Because you guys get fat," Booth muttered.

"Because he is intelligent," Hodgins mumbled as he walked by.

DeWalt glanced sharply at Hodgins who blinked in innocence and smiled. Straightening Booth walked across the platform to where Brennan was hunched over the skulls. She was holding a piece of bone in place.

"Bones, we need to talk," Booth said quietly. She looked up at him in question.

"Not here," Booth said. Brennan nodded but turned back to the skull.

"Allow me to finish with this first, Booth," Brennan said.

Nodding, Booth made his way back to where the men were standing. Brennan bent over and Booth winced at the bite marks that came into view.

"Yum," Angela said as she walked by. Booth rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb.

"Was that directed at us?" DeWalt said with an interested glint in his eye.

"No, that was directed at Booth," Parks said.

"Angela, where is Parker?" Booth asked when Angela was a few steps away from them.

"He's in my office blowing things up with the Angelatron," Angela said with a smile. Booth chuckled and went back to watching Brennan work. Twenty minutes later, she pulled off her gloves and stood up.

"Mr. Fisher, please apply tissue markers then notify me when that is complete so that I may approve them," Brennan said briskly. She walked over to where the men were standing and smiled a slow smile.

"Science is fascinating, is it not?" Brennan asked with a small laugh. The men just stared in silence. Shrugging, she nodded towards her office and Booth stood to follow her. The men who had stood watching, shuffled to the conference room and waited while Cam opened the door.

"What did you need to tell me, Booth?"

"Hannah Burley is a Delta," Booth said, wincing. Brennan's brow lowered and her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, so we need to start making a list and identifying Delta's by their files," Brennan said, quickly walking to her desk. She moved Parker's backpack and opened her top drawer and pulled out a pen. She paused at the door and turned to look at him.

"You should probably check on Parker," Brennan said thoughtfully.

Booth nodded and headed to Angela's office. Brennan strode across the lab and to the conference room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. DeWalt opened the door and stepped back. He paused before closing the door.

Henderson walked into the conference room and sat down at the table. Sitting down at the table, Brennan picked up a legal pad and pulled over a stack of files. Henderson stood up and walked over to the pile and began sifting through them.

"Tempe, there is a file missing from this stack. Are you sure this is all of them?" Henderson asked as he shuffled through the files again.

"Booth removed them from the filing cabinet and brought them here. There may be one still in the cabinet," Brennan said.

Henderson left the conference room and walked to Brennan's office. Getting down on his knees, Henderson thoroughly searched the cabinet. With a growl, he stood up and strode to Cam's office. He pulled out a cell phone and made a quick call. Standing next to the fax machine, he waited for a fax to come through. Henderson took the fax and walked to the conference room. The door was quickly opened at his knock. He walked in and dropped the pages next to Brennan.

"The master list and file is missing. This is a copy of it," Henderson said quietly. Brennan groaned at the thought of a master list being missing. She began sorting through the files setting three to the side.

"What are those?" DeWalt asked looking at the three files.

"Those are yours, Parks and Hannah Burley's files," Brennan said absently.

"So you can pick out our files even though there are no pictures with them?" DeWalt said in stunned amazement.

"Yes, I can. I have put pictures with all the other files. However, for some reason, Hannah Burley's picture did not come with the others. Your picture, as well as Parks, did not come either," Brennan murmured. Opening the files, she looked at the individual photos one at a time.

"None of the victims are Delta Force," Brennan said.

"Why is there an Epsilon mark next to some of these names?" Henderson asked, looking at the master list. Parks cell phone rang and he began speaking quickly and frantically. He hung up the phone and looked at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, you wouldn't happen to know why Jared Booth's shadow lost track of him would you?" Parks asked her, his brow lowering. Brennan looked up in complete innocence.

"No, Parks I would not," she replied calmly looking down at the file.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see for tomorrow...illegal information, packing up early, male whining, trick or treating, costumes, sneaking peeks, Rosenberg's, straightening iron, fans, wings, and tie straightening.**

**A/N2: Just so ya'll know those hints were hard to write. I didn't want to give the costumes away.**

**Please leave a review. But please if you're going to critize make it constructive. It's not nice to slam someone's work without trying to help them make it better.**


	30. Pumpkins and Candy

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**raerae10: I always thought so.**  
><strong>JoeNobody: LOL I think I screw with my reader's minds enough ;-P ROFL *looks at ceiling* bureaucracy yeah um ROFL I have to agree. Teehee I actually did have fun with the costumes as you'll see.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: I'm so sorry about the cockroaches but they unfortunately invade whether we want them or not. But if you catch them you can step on them and squish 'em ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Thanks *blush* I try to work as much fact as I can but it is fiction which kinda makes it hard. Especially when you're seeing it on TV which *snicker* isn't based on fact and the heroheroines are in fact superhuman. =) But I appreciate that people do notice the work I do.**  
><strong>sunsreggie: I'm not normally one to point out typos as well they are a human error and we are after all human. But he was being a dick so I felt the need to point out his errors same as he did for me. Petty I know but it made me feel better = LOL. Maybe he will get out of the doghouse, maybe not ...maybe you'll have to wait to read the M&L story to see when/if/how he does =P**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Thank you! You guys are really awesome =D I luv ya'll <strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: I always try to make them as mysterious as possible to keep you wondering ;-) I have as much fun writing them as you do reading them.<strong>  
><strong>DWBBFan: Thanks =) I appreciate your reading and enjoying my work. Although I generally write for myself it makes it that much better when someone else enjoys reading it as much as you enjoyed writing it =)<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: yeah she is smelly like a dropped bomb isn't she... oh wait... you're not talking about that are you..oops ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Nichellemarie: Maybe or maybe not =P I'm not telling, I'm not telling *sing song voice* LOL<strong>

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! My readers are definitely the coolest EVER! Thank you for all your great posts and PM's they really helped me get my shit back together after that nasty little review. I'll go ahead and apologize here, this chapter is short but I didn't want to break up the party so I ended it where I did. So i'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 - Pumpkins and Candy<strong>

"You are a horrible liar, Dr. Brennan," DeWalt said with a smug smile.

"It's one of my better qualities. One you should adopt," Brennan said still looking at the file. She pulled Ethan Miller's file out and set it on the pile of related people.

"Well, we know that you received a fifteen hundred dollar cash advance against your credit card. We also know that you withdrew another forty five hundred from your bank account," DeWalt said with a slow smug smile. Brennan stood up and walked to the door. Opening the door she called across the lab.

"Booth, what is it called when Law Enforcement invades your privacy by taking personal information without a warrant or probable cause?"

There was a pause of silence then Booth's voice called back.

"Illegal."

Brennan turned and walked back to the table.

"I will deal with this tomorrow. Right now, we all need to get back to Hodgins' house to get ready for the ball tonight," she said.

DeWalt felt a small uneasiness shiver down his spine from her comment about dealing with this tomorrow. Booth entered the conference room and scanned the room looking for her.

"Bones, why are the squints packing everything up? It's only lunch time?" Booth asked with a confused look pasted on his face.

"Because we have a Halloween Ball to attend and it will take quite a bit of time for us to get ready," Brennan said calmly.

"Uh Bones, we don't have costumes," Booth said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we do. I had Mike send them to Hodgins' home and Cam ordered hers and Michelle's to be delivered there as well," Brennan said.

"Booonnneeeesss, I don't wanna go," Booth whined.

"Neither do I, but the benefactors are threatening to cut our funding if they do not see us there. This would mean I would have to get a job somewhere else or stop working with the FBI. If I have to go, so do you," Brennan said. Parks snickered at Booth's whining.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, Parks. You have to go, too," Brennan said, looking up at him with a smug smile.

"Wha-" he blustered out.

"A dress uniform was delivered to the mansion for each of you and the rest of the military personnel Now, Booth, call Rebecca and tell her to pick up Parker at Hodgins' house," Brennan said, standing up.

Gathering up the files, she placed them in the box and picked it up. She quickly walked out to the lab doors. Techie was right behind her, so she handed him the box and punched in her numbers. Turning, she took the box from him with a smile. They returned the box to the vault then came back to the lab. Everyone was finishing up putting everything away.

"Do we really have to go to this, Dr. Brennan? I really hate my dress uniform," Techie whined. Brennan looked at him with a glare.

"If I am being forced to go to this, which I always am then you are being forced as well," Brennan said in a grumpy tone.

Everyone climbed into one of the vehicles and rode back to the Hodgins estate. After unloading, everyone split up to go their separate ways. Brennan was sitting next to the pool watching Parker swim as they waited for Rebecca to come get him. An hour later, Brennan turned when Rebecca came through the door.

"Parker, your mom is here," Brennan called out. Parker swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. Rebecca handed him a towel from a nearby chair.

"Thank you for watching him," Rebecca said.

"You're welcome," Brennan said, smiling.

"Come on, Parker. We need to get you home so we can get you ready to trick or treat," Rebecca said.

"Awww, mom, I want to go with Dad," Parker whined. Rebecca groaned and looked at Parker.

"I'm sorry, Parker, but not tonight," she said to him firmly. Parker pouted but made his way to Brennan and Booth's room to gather his things. Rebecca and Brennan followed him, speaking quietly as they moved down the hallway. As they approached Brennan and Booth's doorway, Parker came out of the door. The three of them walked together up to the foyer and stopped, waiting for Booth to enter. He came in from the kitchen and stooped down to give Parker a hug.

"I'll see you later, okay, Bub," Booth said, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, okay," Parker said mutedly.

"Hey, what's wrong," Booth asked. Parker looked at him and pouted.

"I want to go trick or treating with you," Parker frowned.

"We can go tomorrow night, okay?" Booth promised.

"Okay," Parker said with a bright smile. He walked over to Brennan and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked her as he looked up into her face.

"Yes, you will," she told him. Rebecca took his hand and walked to the door. Booth and Brennan watched as the two climbed into the vehicle and pulled down the driveway.

"So first thing, where is this costume? Second, how are we going to get all these people there?" Booth asked her with a grin on his face. She turned and went down the stairs and he followed her. She walked into their room and opened the wardrobe.

"Your costume is in here. I also obtained transportation for us," Brennan said.

She glanced over her shoulder with a mysterious smile and disappeared into the bathroom. Booth unzipped the bag in the wardrobe and his mouth spread into a grin. Following her into the bathroom, he watched as she stripped down and climbed into the shower.

"Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me," Booth said in a husky voice.

"I know that voice and you will have to wait. It's going to take me a while to get dressed,' Brennan said.

"Your costume isn't going to show those bruises is it?" Booth asked with a worried voice.

"No, it will not show these love bites," Brennan said in a sweet voice.

The corner of Booth's mouth twisted up in a half smile. Stripping down, he followed her into the shower. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes were glowing which made him grab her waist and pull her close. She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

"We don't have time. It is going to take me some time to get dressed and I have to shave," she said, still smiling against his lips. He pouted at her and she laughed.

"Still doesn't work, Booth," Brennan said lightly. She stepped to the other side of the shower and he stepped under the spray. He watched in fascination as she balanced on one foot and shaved her legs.

"I don't know how women don't break their necks doing that all the time," Booth muttered.

"Practice," Brennan replied simply. His eyes roved over her form in appreciation.

"Booth, stop staring at me, please," Brennan said, laughing. Booth turned around and quickly finished showering. Getting out, he shaved and began gelling his hair. Brennan finished showering and stepped out of the shower.

"So, if I'm going as a gangster. What are you going as?" Booth asked in curiosity.

Brennan grinned but said nothing. She was wrapped in a towel and drying her hair as she followed him out into the bedroom. She watched as Booth pulled on his boxers and started giggling.

"Booth," Brennan laughed, "where did you get those boxers?"

"I have a lot of boxers you have yet to see," Booth said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Booth was getting ready to pull on the pants when he noticed two buttons on the inside of the waistband. He looked inside the suit bag and found a pair of red suspenders and a tie in the bottom. Pulling out the suspenders he buttoned them to the pants. He pulled on the black silk shirt and ran his hands over the fabric with appreciation. Buttoning up the shirt he whistled at the nice fit.

She looked again at the boxers which had a hand pointing up that said 'I'm with stupid' and laughed. She watched as he pulled on the black pants with white chalk stripes.

"How the hell did you get one that fit me so well? I mean normally costumes are generic?" Booth said, smoothing the pants after tucking his shirt in.

"I had a suit custom made for you," Brennan said as she pulled her underwear out of the drawer. Booth groaned when she pulled out a dark red pair of panties and bra.

"I'm going to go nuts knowing what you are wearing under your costume," Booth groaned.

Brennan gave him a smile and turned back to the bathroom. After pulling the suspenders up over his shoulders and adjusting his pants, he spotted a box on the bottom of the wardrobe with the same store name as his suit bag. Opening the box, he found a black fedora. He gave an appreciative whistle as he set it to the side with a grin. He shrugged into his shoulder holster and placed his gun in it.

Then he tied the white neck tie and pulled on the double breasted black jacket which had matching stripes. Pulling open the drawer which had his boxers and socks, he laughed at the sight of a pair of black and white striped socks that he had not noticed when he pulled out his boxers. She had thought of everything. He started to unzip the bag with her dress when the door to bathroom was flung open.

"Booth, don't open that bag," Brennan warned him. He chuckled, she knew him too well. Booth put on his socks, snapped on a pair of red garters, and put on a pair of shiny pair of black dress shoes. She adjusted his tie and patted his chest.

"I'll be up in a little bit," Brennan said.

Booth took that as a dismissal and headed up to the foyer. He looked around at the men in dress uniforms and smiled. Angela and Hodgins were coming down the stairs and Booth paused to peruse their costumes. They looked like they had come straight out of the 1950's.

Booth blinked twice at Angela's white dress that fell past her knees. It dawned on him where he'd seen pictures of it. He heard Young choke on his air and turned to look at the man. He was standing with the other FBI Agents who were all wearing tuxes.

"Oh, please, tell me you didn't," Booth said with a laugh as he turned back to face the pair. Hodgins pulled his double breasted gray suit jacket down with a grin.

"Yes, we did, G-man," Hodgins said still grinning. Techie looked at them and then at Booth.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Morgan called out from his position near the security team.

"Julius and Ethel Rosenberg," Booth said. Addison burst into laughter and held his sides as he laughed.

Daisy and Sweets came from the downstairs doorway, causing the attention to shift to them. Booth groaned at the leather jacket, jeans and white shirt Sweets was wearing. His eyes shot to Sweets hair and his mouth fell open. Charlie started choking in laughter as he saw Sweets.

"Sweets, how the heck did you get your hair to do that?" Booth stuttered out as he stared agog at the Dean Martin hairdo Sweets was sporting. Daisy smiled and carefully ran her hand over Sweets' gelled hair.

"Straightening iron," Sweets grumbled.

"So, he's James Dean?" Legates said with a confused look at Daisy.

Booth skimmed her form and took notice of the ruffled shirt and plaid skirt. Glancing at her face he closed his eyes and hissed.

"Whose idea was this?" Booth said, shooting a glare at Angela.

"Don't look at me, Studly. This was all Bren," Angela said.

"So, if he's James Dean, who is she?" Legates said again, pointing towards Daisy.

"He's not James Dean. He is Charles Starkweather and she is Caril Anne Fugate," Booth hissed. Price started laughing and everyone turned to stare at him.

"They're all…they're all...from the FBI most wanted list," he said between gasping breaths. Everyone else in the room started laughing. Booth put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling.

"That would make you what, Booth?" Addison said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'd say Al Capone but somehow I'm thinking no," he said.

Cam came down the steps and stopped at the bottom. She wore a dress straight from the 1880's and Addison paused. Cocking his head, he stopped and thought.

"Well she's not from the FBI most wanted but I would guess she would be in the theme," he mused. Booth waited, he had an idea but wanted to see if anyone else got it. After a long pause he rolled his eyes.

"Lizzie Borden," Booth said shortly.

Cam nodded and flicked open a fan with a smile. There was a sudden pause and quite a few groans as Michelle came down the steps. Booth heard Legates audibly swallow and grinned. She wore a emerald green mermaid style gown that had no shoulders.

Attached to the back of her dress were a pair of wings which fell behind her. They were black and green. The red wig she wore was a maroon color, fell gently to her shoulders and framed her face. Her makeup accentuated the cat shape of her eyes. Booth looked closer and realized that her eyes were an unnatural shade of green. Booth cocked his head he was completely lost on this one. Cam let a smile spread across her face.

"Leanansidhe," Legates breathed out softly. Booth chuckled and nodded in respect to her choice.

"Who?" Brown asked in confusion.

"Leanansidhe is the Gaelic fairy who was part of the Fae winter court. Second to queen Mab and in charge of the muses of artists," Legates explained. Michelle dropped into a curtsey with a nod. Booth smacked Legates on the shoulder.

"Don't make deals with the Fae," Booth whispered. Legates head jerked back and he laughed.

"Yes, I read Jim Butcher too," Booth laughed.

All of a sudden the air was split with Addison's laughter again. Booth's eyes shot to the doorway leading from downstairs. Brennan stood there and Booth groaned.

"Bonnie and Clyde. Seriously? You are not picking out anymore costumes, Bones," Booth said.

She smiled and straightened the teal colored stretch hat on her head. Her mouth turned up in a smile and her eyes twinkled.

"Okay, so we're ready to go. Now, how do we get there?" Booth said, looking around.

Brennan walked to the doorway, her movements interestingly graceful in the skirt which was clung to her legs until it hit her knees then flared out. He caught sight of a pair of Mary Jane's with square heels. She dug around in the clutch she was holding and then opened the door. Waving everyone out, she waited by the door and straightened ties as the guys went by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay let's see...limos, reporters, Devil in Disguise, gargoyles, candles, pumpkins, the death star, Goodman confusion, Grease, smudging, seven figures, buckets of candy, parents, snot nosed kids, and pricelessness (is that even a word?).**

**A/N2: Okay so tomorrow one of the quesitons you all have been asking will be answered ;-) and I hope you enjoyed their costumes but I have to tell you finding couples on the most wanted list was a big ole pita and there were no single women on there and that's why Cam ended up as Lizzie Borden. MIchelle's costume well..Tiffany Hines has that feline type beauty that Lea was always descripted as by one of my favoritest authors Mr. Jim Butcher (HEY JIM STILL WAITING ON THE NEXT BOOK!). Anyway, so yeah and she's young enough to pull off a fairy costume without being weird. =D**


	31. Gummy Bugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**1956JohnDeere50: As cool as that would be there were security issues to think about and ahem something else )**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Of course *waves hand* Still cursing loudly and angrily about the ending of Ghost Stories *smirk* I don't like cliffies. No Booth never does get to take Parker Trick or Treating. I kinda forgot about that =**  
><strong>JoeNobody: I left them at the mansion because they are not donor worthy. Atleast I think I did. *sigh*<strong>  
><strong>Tero0102: You know the funny thing is he pissed me off but I can't remember his name *snicker* The funny thing about the costumes was I was just going to have Booth go as Al Capone then I was like well what about the rest of them...and it exploded from there lol.<strong>  
><strong>Bonesgirl4ever:It's weird to hear people say they're glad it's monday LOL usually people hate monday. But I'm with you I like monday.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoold54: I really did forget that was supposed to happen. I can squeeze in a fixer in the M&amp;L story. I know that sounds weird bu trust me it will make sense at a later time. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Yeah I need to work on Cam a bit. *sigh* I'll have to think on that one.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the costumes. Now, onto the party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 - Gummy Bugs<strong>

They stopped at the sight of three Hummer limos waiting next to the steps.

"Legates and Techie you are with us in the middle car. The rest of security, in the first car. Charlie, Price, Young, DeWalt, Williams and Dunn I want you in the third car. This event draws a lot of reporters. It is similar to a red carpet event. I want you guys lined up to the entrance," Booth ordered.

When everyone was settled in the cars, Booth looked around at how spacious the cars were.

"Bones, you could fit another ten to fifteen people in these cars," Booth said in astonishment.

"Hmm. Yes you could," Brennan said vaguely. Booth's eyes narrowed at her and she just smiled.

"You are up to something," Booth said. The rest of the squints looked at them and Brennan said nothing but smiled again.

"You're right, Booth," Angela said.

The first limo pulled up in front of the entry way to the Jeffersonian, the security team spread out. The reporters ignored them because they were not going to make front page. The squints limo pulled up and Booth opened the door to the pop and flashes of the cameras. Putting his hand out, he helped Brennan from the car.

The reporters went nuts at the sight of Brennan and began screaming questions. Addison was trying to keep from laughing but was struggling. Sam Cullen stood on the inside of the doorway, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Booth and Brennan. His jaw dropped even further as the squints began to get out of the limo. Each and everyone on the FBI top ten most wanted. He ran his hand down his face and groaned. The leather of his Elvis costume creaking with the movement of his arm. Henderson walked up behind him and started laughing.

"I'd lay odds on this being Tempe's doing," Henderson told Cullen.

"That woman has been a pain in my ass from day one," Cullen muttered.

"What is wrong with that kids face," Cullen said, pointing at Addison. His face was red and his throat was jerking as he tried to control his laughter.

"It would seem he is trying not to laugh," Henderson said then walked off.

When Cullen saw Legates escorting Michelle up to the entrance, he let a small smile cross his face. He had seen that look all too often on Booth's face not to recognize it. That boy was smitten with Dr. Saroyan's little girl. Turning, he headed to the bar. Everyone entered the ballroom and found seats at the tables around the bar.

The bar and the tables sat at the back of the ballroom and the dance floor was in the front just as you entered. The DJ was in the front right corner. Techie looked around at the ballroom in wonder. Ledges ran around the top of the walls near the ceiling. Gargoyles sat every few feet. Between the gargoyles were large pillar candles flickering with a ghostly light. Cobwebs were strung underneath the ledges. The ballroom was dark lit by hundreds of candles strategically placed around the room.

A faint light ran around the floor at the base of the wall. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be rope lights. A fog rolled across the dance floor that was hip high. It swirled and moved with the movement of the people in the room. Techie narrowed his eyes thinking it would make spotting trouble difficult. There was a long buffet table covered in Jack-O-Lanterns carved in different shapes. There was a Frankenstein's monster, a skeleton, a death star, wait a what? He turned back to look again and began to chuckle. Addison looked at him in confusion. He pointed over at the death star pumpkin.

"Seriously? Oh, man these people are serious geeks," Addison sighed.

"Actually, George Lucas is one of our benefactors with a capitol 'B'," Hodgins murmured.

"What?" Wilson squawked and danced around causing Hodgins to chuckle.

"You will see different benefactor related pumpkins around the hall," Angela said with a grin.

"Look over at the bar," Cam pointed out.

All ten men turned to look at the bar and as if by magic the crowd parted and a line of faces carved into pumpkins appeared. Michelle, Hodgins, Brennan and Booth's faces appeared on the bar. Legates looked down at Michelle who was purposely looking anywhere but at the group. Poking her in the side with his elbow, he gestured toward the bar with his head tilted in question. She glanced at the bar and shrugged. He tried to keep his eyes on her face as her breasts jiggled with her shrug.

"They worked so hard to solve my father's murder and get justice; I had some of the money he left me invested. Cam helped me to set up an investment that earns money and the annual annuity is paid to the Medico-Legal Lab," Michelle said briefly.

Legates rocked back on his heels at the news her father had been murdered. He knew Cam was her adoptive mother but he had never asked too much about the situation.

"What about you, Sarge?" Legates asked, leaning around Angela to ask Booth. Booth's mouth fell open and he stared in confusion at his face on a pumpkin.

"I never," he turned a raised eyebrow on Brennan. She shrugged and slipped away towards the bathroom without answering. Booth turned a look on the squints who were suddenly interested in everything but Booth.

"Somebody better start talking or I will go to Goodman," Booth demanded.

"You won't have to go far. I'm right here," Goodman said with a laugh.

"Don't start, Goodman. You know I was talking about your Uncle," Booth growled. Angela sighed and turned to look at Booth.

"She might have, hypothetically, set up a scholarship fund in your name when you were killed, that helps to pay for the Jeffersonian Interns," Angela murmured.

Booth sighed and pulled his fedora down lower and slouched down in the chair with a grunt. When Brennan returned from the bathroom, Booth stood and went to find them something to eat. Angela sat laughing at the look on Brennan's face.

"You are enjoying this way too much, Sweetie," Angela gently chastised.

"Did you see Director Cullen's face?" Brennan asked, leaning her chin on her hand. Hodgins started laughing and the whole table joined in. Booth returned to the whole table laughing and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are enjoying this too much," Booth muttered.

The people at the table roared in laughter and Booth sat down. He set the plate down between them and looked around at the laughing people. Shaking his head, he snagged a piece of cheese off the plate and ate it.

"You know, Booth, you should be grateful," Angela said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Why would that be, Angela?" Booth asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'Because we originally considered Sandy and Danny for you two," Angela said, grinning.

"Who?"

Cam started snickering at his denseness.

"He slept through it," Cam told Angela.

"You know John Travolta and Olivia Newton John. Grease," Angela said.

Booth's mouth fell open and he started choking. Brennan handed him her drink. He took a sip then turned an evil look on her.

"You didn't seriously consider that," Booth said. She shrugged and took her champagne out of his hand.

"So, Sarge, I've heard you can waltz. I guess the real question though is, can you Hand Jive, baby?" Legates asked while choking back a laugh.

"You know, this is a pretty awesome party," Techie said, looking around while trying not to laugh.

"In another hour or so, the music and smudging will start," Brennan said.

"Schmoozing, Bones the word is schmoozing," Booth corrected with a grin. Soft music began to play and couples drifted out onto the floor.

"Time to take up our posts?" Angela said with a smile. The men looked around suspiciously and Booth chuckled.

"It's a wonderful position to defend, trust me. We've held up the same piece of wall at just about every Jeffersonian black tie function," Booth assured them.

The group stood up and Techie's unit followed. The Jeffersonian team stood with their backs to the wall almost in the front corner on the other side of the room from the DJ. Brennan chuckled as she heard Frank Sinatra's voice begin to sing 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Booth turned and held out his hand to her. Placing her hand in his upturned palm, she let him lead her out on to the dance floor. Placing his hand on her waist, he spun her into a quick waltz.

"Oh man, here they go again," Parks muttered.

"I never knew Booth could waltz," Cam murmured as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Me neither. I knew Bren could, she told me her publisher made her take a class. Hey wait a minute. All these functions and they have never waltzed together," Angela said.

Booth and Brennan swept around the floor causing the fog drifting around the floor to swirl and rise. There were two other couples on the floor. Everyone else pushed back around the dance floor to watch the couples dancing. Angela let out a wistful sigh.

"I agree. Aren't they cute," Cam said with a smile.

When the song came to an end Brennan and Booth made their way back to the group standing along the wall. 'A moment like this' began to play and the dance floor started to fill up with couples. Booth leaned back against the wall and pulled Brennan to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his chin in next to her neck. Her back was pressed to his front. She leaned her head to the side so it rested on his shoulder. She watched as seven figures began to move stealthily towards them.

The figures ducked and weaved through the swaying dancers. Booth stiffened as he noticed the women and tried to move forward. Placing her arms over his, she stopped him from moving. Techie stepped forward in a defensive position in front of Booth and Brennan. Brennan put her hand over her mouth but a giggle still escaped. Booth's eyes popped open in shock.

"Bones, did you just giggle?" Booth whispered in her ear his voice full of laughter.

The women formed a line at the edge of the dance floor. They moved together like a group of wraiths. As they approached the group Brennan saw Techie's shoulders briefly stiffen, Booth paused when he heard Techies quick inhalation.

"Andrea, baby, is that you?" Techie said in a low rushed voice that barely carried over the music.

He rushed towards one of the women. She stopped, tilted her head, and let a smile sweep across her face. It slowly dawned on the other six men that these women were special. Techie picked Andrea up and spun her in a circle as she squealed in delight. Brennan quickly slipped from Booth's arms and headed towards the bar. Booth knew in that moment that she had something to do with this situation.

She returned a few moments later with a glass of scotch and a flute of champagne. A young intern followed behind her carrying three medium sized buckets. She handed Booth the drinks and turned to take the buckets from the intern.

Walking down the line of people, she stopped in front of Sweets and handed him a bucket. Half way back to Booth, she paused in front of Hodgins and handed him a bucket. Keeping the third in her hand she moved back to stand next to Booth. Cullen approached them and Booth grimaced.

"Booth, I'm not sure whether to be amused or angry. For now, I will go with amused," Cullen said, raising his glass in salute then walking off. Booth let out a sigh of relief and Brennan chuckled. Booth peered into the bucket then laughed at the candy in the bucket.

"Man! Gummy bugs. These are awesome," Hodgins said excitedly from further down the line.

Booth pulled a package of candy from the bucket Brennan was holding. He started laughing when he saw the individually wrapped chocolate skeletons. The darkened room became momentarily bright when the double doors to the ballroom were flung open. A large crowd of costumed children came running through the doors, escorted by a few older couples. Grandparents, maybe, Booth thought. The children went around to the groups of adults yelling.

"Trick or Treat." Booth smiled and helped hand out candy to the kids.

"Mom? Dad?" Legates yelped when one of the sets of older couples with children stopped in front of Booth and Brennan.

"Michael Joshua Legates, why didn't you call us?" His mother chastised him with a gentle smile. Michelle clapped her hand over her mouth and attempted to stop her giggles. Finally giving up, she took her hand off her mouth.

"Legates, you are so busted," she teased him with her voice still full of laughter.

"Mooommmmm," Legates whined. Michelle just laughed even harder. Brennan covered her grin with her hand.

"Any other surprises, Bones?" Brennan just shrugged and took another sip of her champagne. Booth watched as 'his' men were reunited with their loved ones.

"You are pretty special. You know that?" Booth said, pressing a kiss to her temple. A young child dressed in a costume stopped in front of them.

"Trick or Treat," the child said in a laughing voice. Booth was already reaching for a chocolate skeleton but paused and cocked his head.

"I wonder who that could be?" Booth said looking over at Brennan, his eyes twinkling. Brennan looked at him as if he had lost his mind. The young child flipped his mask up and laughed.

"Bones, Daddy knows it's me," Parker laughed.

"Where is your mom, Parker?" Booth asked, quickly scanning the crowd of people.

"She went out. She'll be back to get me in an hour. I was with Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Parker told him with a smile. Booth frowned in confusion at Parker.

"Legates mom and dad, Dad," Parker said with an eye roll. Booth gave an abrupt nod.

Brennan waved Booth off to take Parker around to the other adults. Brennan stood holding the bucket and sipping her drink. Goodman strolled over and leaned against the wall. He watched as his unit enjoyed time with their families. He helped Brennan hand out candy. Brennan snickered when she saw a short body casually lean against the wall behind Goodman. He looked at her when she snickered again.

She tilted her head then leaned back again. Brennan stared out at the dance floor and watched as the couples swayed around the floor. She heard Goodman turn and exchange pleasantries with the woman standing next to him. Then she heard him start to talk excitedly and smiled into her drink. Turning her attention in the other direction, she saw that Legates was talking to his parents.

Smiling, she walked over to where the Jeffersonian's largest benefactors sat. She sat down when the benefactors invited her. After sitting down, she spent the next forty-five minutes explaining how important the Medico-Legal lab was. Not just for finding murderers, but for the training of future anthropologists that would help to preserve cultures that would otherwise be lost. Booth watched her from the corner of his eye. He chuckled quietly as he saw the men with their parents peering around their family to check on her as well.

Booth saw Rebecca by the door and took Parker over to her. Leaning down, he gave Parker a hug and watched as he walked out the door with Rebecca. Booth turned around to see Brennan dancing with a benefactor. A fake smile was pasted on her face. He walked back to the wall and leaned against it.

How could he take care of her when he was so easily duped? He trusted too easily and it had gotten an American citizen killed. He watched through hooded eyes as an older man swung Brennan around the floor. Although there was a smile on her lips, he could read the boredom in her eyes. He ignored the presence that came to lean against the wall next to him. He knew it was DeWalt and was trying his hardest to ignore the snot nosed kid.

"So, the Jeffersonian got dates for the guys," DeWalt said.

"No, Bones, flew them in since they were unable to be there when they got home," Booth said shortly. He saw a measure of respect cross DeWalt's face.

"So, she has a lot of money then," DeWalt said casually. Booth looked askance at the man as if he were insane.

"DeWalt, I fail to see how you ended up working in Intelligence. Have you not seen papers? TV shows? Magazine articles? You came into this investigation without knowing who was involved?" Booth said with an incredulous look. Parks had moved to stand on the other side of DeWalt.

"Cut the kid some slack, Booth. He is, after all, a rookie," Parks chided.

"Rookie mistakes in this line of work get people killed," Booth said pointedly.

"So, I saw her book made the best sellers list again," Parks said changing the subject.

"Yep," Booth said.

"How much did she make off this one?" Parks asked nonchalantly as he watched the couples move around the dance floor.

"Her advance was seven figures," Booth said in a clipped tone.

"Holy shit! And that doesn't bother you?" DeWalt asked with amusement in his voice.

"Nope, I pay my half of the bills and she pays hers," Booth said.

"What does she do with all that money then?" DeWalt asked curiously.

"No idea. We don't really talk about it," Booth said, shrugging.

"Your girlfriend is worth seven figures and you don't talk about it?" DeWalt said, completely stunned.

"No, DeWalt, she made seven figures. She is worth much, much, more than that. She's priceless," Booth replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so tomorrow...Principles, burdens, run of the mill scientists, stinky situation, Beach Bimbo Barbie (yeah I went there), hiring policies, screaming guts, women, trouble, slight case of the stupids, lessons, a pig, invitations, weekend plans, wandering agents, mouth sucking, tattle tale, discharging of firearms, clothes ripping, and soft tissue.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	32. Breaking the Mold

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. HEY SANTA!

**1956JohnDeere50: Gives you the warm fuzzies doesn't it =P**  
><strong>yenyen76: I always imagined that with the Jeffersonian staff their parties wouldn't be boring lol.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: *sigh* did I fudge up the pronouns again. We both know I"m good at that.<strong>  
><strong>Mlbrunell: Is there any other? lol<strong>  
><strong>sunsreggie: I like to think she taps her inner Booth moreso now than previously.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Yes, Yes I am a smarty pants =P Actually, I didn't really think about it so I'd say it was an oooppppsss lol. Duh but that is what my reviewers are for to point that stuff out so I can keep an eye out for those sorts of mistakes in the future, so thanks =D. Yeah I guess I was being nice it is the holidays after all *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>Bonesgirl4ever: That will be in the Michelle and Legates story (no I haven't named it yet lol) but I will make note of the Booth threatening thing. Don't worry about your Engilsh for it not being your native language you're doing very well. I can understand you so it's all good =D<strong>  
><strong>nertoool54: Probably but she can afford it right? Maybe she got a bulk discount lol<strong>  
><strong>slightly-excited: Why thank you =D. Alot of my growth as a writer is due to my reviewers and my beta *tips hat to mendenbar* I like to write Booth and Brennan and they're pretty easy to write since their personalities are so well defined.<strong>

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I really do love getting them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30-Breaking the Mold<strong>

After finishing his sentence, Booth pushed off the wall and walked towards the bar.

"What a sap. So, that is why you gave him a negative review for Evanescence?" DeWalt asked, looking over at Parks.

"Nope. He has principles and morals that can't be broken by threat or money. He would never do what was expected of him in the program," Parks said.

"So," DeWalt said with a touch of confusion in his voice. Parks took a gulp of his drink and rolled his eyes at DeWalt's seeming stupidity.

"Sometimes I have to wonder about you, DeWalt," Parks muttered. Neither had noticed Brennan approaching from the dance floor.

"He means, DeWalt, that if Booth did not truly believe that the person you had targeted was in the wrong, he would not kill them. In fact he would not help to kill them. He carries the burden of 50 lives on his conscious and that load is sometimes all he can bear," Brennan said in firm tone, her eyes narrowed.

"So, he's weak," DeWalt said still not understanding.

"DeWalt, have you ever taken a life? Have you stood on the other side of a weapon and watched the consciousness drain from their eyes? Watched death take over a human body?" Brennan asked the questions, pausing slightly after each one. Parks closed his eyes at the pain he could hear in her voice.

"I've always worked in Intelligence. I've never had to kill someone," DeWalt admitted to the drink in his hand.

"When you are in a situation and have to make a choice between two people it is different. You can justify it; you can say 'I did the right thing'. But in the end there is still someone in the morgue. With each shot we take we die a little bit," Brennan said her voice low and full of pain.

"What would you know about it, Dr. Brennan?" DeWalt said his defenses up because she was teaching him an unwanted lesson. Parks watched as Brennan's head lifted and her eyes went flat and emotionless.

"The first one I killed was named Gil Lapin. He helped Howard Epps kill a young girl and was holding another hostage. He was going to kill Booth. The second was Pam Nunan, she shot Booth in the chest and was trying to shoot me. Both of them, one shot and one kill. I still see their faces," Brennan said in a low voice. DeWalt's eyes widened at her statements.

"I can't even imagine what Booth carries. I only carry two and he has more. Do not ever think that he is weak. And no matter what you say or what you do, he will always carry this burden," Brennan said her tone cutting. She felt Booth's hand at the small of her back.

"Dance with me," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded her answer. Booth handed his drink to Parks and led her to the dance floor. Parks and DeWalt watched as the couple stepped together and fit into each other. Brennan's head rested just below his chin on his chest and his head rested on the top of hers.

"You know, I have to say. I thought she was just another run of the mill scientist but she is everything she's hyped up to be," DeWalt said his tone suddenly full of respect.

"God broke the mold when he made her," Park said.

"She was on the list to be 'terminated' should Booth say anything. Booth would not uphold an order that required him to kill women or children. That is why I gave him a negative review. He would not make a good government controlled hit man," Parks said, taking another gulp of his drink.

"You know something about this whole situation stinks don't you?" DeWalt said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Yep, and so do they. Why do you think they are spending more time on the files than the bodies?" Parks said with an amused glance at DeWalt.

Parks looked around the room and saw various members of the Jeffersonian team speaking with different donors. He chuckled as he realized that the security members where speaking with their significant others but were no more than four paces away from a member of the Jeffersonian team.

"What's so funny?" DeWalt asked, scanning the room but not seeing anything obviously amusing.

"The security team is still working security even though their families are here. They may have not seen their families in a year and a half but they are still working," Parks pointed out.

"They are doing their assigned duty," DeWalt said.

"Ah, no, they are only hovering near the Jeffersonian team. The CID team is left floating around on their own," Parks said, smiling. DeWalt scanned again and a grin crossed his face.

"I'll be damned. They are, aren't they?" He said, chuckling at the group of men. Parks turned and froze on the spot.

"Oh, that is not good," Parks blurted. DeWalt scanned the room and his mouth fell open.

"What is she doing here?" DeWalt growled as he watched the blonde cross the room towards the dancing couple.

They heard a low warbling whistle travel across the room. Booth's head shot up and he glanced over his shoulder. His back stiffened and Brennan looked up at him. Booth circled them around so Brennan could see the approaching woman. He felt Brennan's back stiffen and he rubbed his hand soothingly down her back.

"Keep your cool, Bones," Booth whispered to her.

Scanning the room, he saw Parks and made eye contact. Tilting his head, Booth questioned the woman's presence. Parks gave a nod and headed towards the doors into the lobby.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Dynamic Duo," Hannah said sarcastically. The dancing pair stopped and turned to look at Hannah with matching narrowed eyes.

"Ms. Burley, this is a private function. The Press was not invited," Brennan said between clenched teeth.

"I came as a guest of Jan Perry. I am doing a biographical piece for the newspaper. They pull reporters from Afghanistan on a regular basis for our sanity," Hannah said, smirking. Brennan stiffened even more and Booth squeezed her tighter against his chest.

"I was telling Ms. Perry about what kind of people the Medico-Legal lab hires," she continued, smiling.

"Jan is well aware of the type of people we hire here, Ms. Burley. As part of the board of the Cantilever Group and one of our largest donors, she is well aware of our hiring policy," Brennan said sharply.

"Defensive much, Dr. Brennan?" Hannah said, twirling the toothpick in her martini.

"Ms. Burley, you will stay next to Jan or I will have security escort you out," Brennan said.

"If you do that then I will make sure that she does not donate to the Jeffersonian," Hannah said as if she had authority.

Brennan started chuckling and Booth joined in when he realized what Brennan was laughing at. Booth glanced over Brennan's shoulder and saw Hodgins talking to Jan Perry, his arms waving wildly around.

"Although Jan Perry is on the board, it is not her say whether or not the Cantilever Group donates to the Jeffersonian or not. That would be the heir's decision. Now, if you will excuse me I think I'd like a drink," Brennan said.

Taking Booth's hand, she led him off the floor towards where Parks and DeWalt were standing. Parks handed Booth his drink and watched as Brennan left. She wove her way through the crowd to the bar.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Booth growled at Parks.

"She is undercover as a reporter. The Washington Post does not let their reporters stay in dangerous areas for more than six months at a time. It can be psychologically stressful. She was brought back for two months. However, she has not checked in and they were glad to know where she is. They will be contacting her," Parks said in a low tone.

"She hasn't checked in?" DeWalt said in astonishment.

Booth's eyes narrowed and his gut screamed there was something wrong with this situation. When Brennan had not come back, Booth scanned the crowd looking for her. He saw her standing next to another donor.

"Protective much, Booth?" DeWalt teased.

Booth turned to face DeWalt and tried to decide whether to snap at him or not. A slow smile spread across his face.

"It's my alpha male tendencies. Well, that and if you take your eyes off her for a minute she's up to no good," Booth said, laughing. DeWalt's mouth fell open at Booth's statement.

"Amen to that one," Parks muttered.

"All women get into trouble when left alone. It's what they do best," DeWalt said.

He didn't see Brennan come up behind them. Booth started laughing because he knew she was standing behind them.

"You, DeWalt, are in a lot of trouble," Booth said.

"Why is that? Because I'm not whipped?" DeWalt teased with a grin on his face.

"No, because Bones is standing behind us trying to figure out the best way to put you down," Booth said, taking a swallow of his scotch.

"You think so?" DeWalt questioned with a grin.

"I don't think. I know," Booth said.

"How do you know?" DeWalt asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Take a deep breath," Booth instructed. DeWalt took a deep breath then looked over a Booth.

"What do you smell?" Booth asked looking down into his drink.

"Alcohol, cologne, and perfume," DeWalt said.

"Perfume, right. Now you know none of us are wearing that so it would be rational to assume a woman is somewhere in the immediate vicinity. Correct?" Booth said, taking another sip of his scotch. He felt a hand sneak up underneath his jacket and smiled.

"Yes, but how do you know that it's her and not say Angela," DeWalt countered.

"Because Angela doesn't use Ahava Honeysuckle-lavender body wash. She uses Hibiscus and Fig body wash," Booth said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" DeWalt asked trying to shake Booth's confidence.

"Of course he's sure, you sectarian pig," Brennan said, stepping around Booth.

Parks started laughing at Brennan's comeback for DeWalt chauvinistic comment. Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her in against his side.

"I've been using the same body wash for almost ten years now and we've been working together for seven of those ten years," Brennan said.

"Just because you work with someone doesn't mean you know their perfume and body wash," DeWalt countered.

"It does if you work undercover and have to pose as a couple. It does when you've been best friends for years," Brennan returned. DeWalt shook his head and took another drink.

"Bones, when can we get out of here?" Booth said in a half whine. Brennan laughed at his whine.

"Another hour and Dr. Goodman will be satisfied. We have been speaking with the benefactors," Brennan replied.

The team steadily made their way back to where Brennan and Booth were standing. DeWalt's eyes widened as he watched the security team and their guests follow.

"How long, Sarge?" Techie looked around with an upset look on his face.

"About an hour or so," Booth replied.

"I would like to extend an invitation to your guests to stay at my home," Hodgins said with a smile.

Techie's face relaxed and Brennan gave Hodgins a smile. The family of the men nodded and thanked Hodgins.

"I understand that you want to visit, however, you still have to do patrols," Booth said sternly. Techie nodded his understanding.

"What about going to the lab?" Legates asked Booth with relaxed look on his face. Booth grinned at the fact that Legates hand was at the small of Michelle's back.

"We are taking the weekend off. We have to review our case for the Gravedigger trial and I have a book signing on Sunday. Legates and Booth can do the security for that," Brennan said. The men let out a collective sigh.

"Bones, you're taking the weekend off?" Booth said with mock surprise. She smacked his shoulder and glared at him.

"We have to review the Gravedigger case and I have my book signing. That is not exactly taking off," Brennan said. Booth snorted and took another sip of his scotch.

"Where are your Agents, Booth?" DeWalt asked Booth with a grin.

"Price is over your shoulder flirting with a young lady. Charlie I haven't seen. Dunn, Young and Williams are floating around the dance floor trying not to look bored," Booth said, casually. Brennan grinned at Booth.

"I saw Agent Burns over in the corner sucking mouth with one of the benefactor's daughters," Brennan said in a low tone. DeWalt chuckled at her misuse of the slang.

"Sucking face, baby, Charlie is sucking face with one of the benefactor's daughters," Booth corrected with a grin. Dr. Goodman approached the group and smiled.

"I know that you all are anxious to leave here. You have done the Jeffersonian proud so please feel free to leave at anytime," he said in a low tone.

Brennan whipped her cell phone out and made a quick call. Dr. Goodman started laughing at her eagerness to leave. He turned to face his nephew.

"I'm calling your mother," Dr. Goodman said with a grin.

"Aww, come on, Uncle," Goodman whined.

"You're whining Ross," Addison teased. Goodman looked at Addison paused then stopped.

"You're not worth the punishment," Goodman said. Dr. Goodman laughed and walked away.

"He's gone, Goodman," Booth said, laughing. Goodman spun around and flipped Addison the bird.

"I saw that, Theodore," Dr. Goodman called out.

"Dang it, Sarge. You were supposed to wait until he was out of sight," Goodman grumbled. Brennan tilted her head back and laughed.

"Let's get out of here," Brennan said.

The entire group turned and made their way out of the doors into the lobby. Just before reaching the doors the security team surrounded everyone. As they exited the doors they saw that the reporters still had not left. They surged towards the exit and surrounded the group trying to shove microphones in between security members.

A loud pop caused the security to turn inwards, push the group in the middle together and covered them. Brennan felt herself surrounded by Booth's arms and turned inward. Parks glanced around and the reporters surged in closer. Pulling his weapon from his waistband, he pointed it straight up and discharged it into the air. The reporters fled back behind the ropes and stared.

"Let's go people," Parks barked. The group stood up and quickly made their way to the limos. Security stayed surrounding the group until they had loaded into their vehicles.

"Well, that was fun," Michelle said sarcastically. Legates glanced over at her and smiled. Michelle elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards his mother. Glancing over, he saw her pale and shaking.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Legates asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine; just shaken up a little. What was that?" She asked looking him in the eye. He thought about telling her nothing but before he could say anything Angela answered.

"Sniper rifle," Angela whispered. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. DeWalt cocked his head but nodded in agreement.

"Now how would you know that?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised in question.

"The Jeffersonian server has over ten million sounds. Sometimes, when recreating a scene it is useful to use sound effects," Angela shuddered. Hodgins pulled Angela tight against him and glared at DeWalt.

"Must not have been very good; they didn't hit anything," Young said.

Brennan wrapped her arm behind Booth's back and snuggled into his side. She felt something seep between her fingers and looked down.

"No, they did. Booth, why didn't you say anything?" Brennan growled as she pulled his jacket off.

She carefully pushed his head down into her lap. After sticking her finger in the hole in his shirt, she tugged ripping the shirt to expose the wound. Booth flinched at the tug and tried not to groan in pain. Cam scrambled around people and knelt down in front of them. Ripping off a piece of his shirt, she quickly swabbed the injury.

"Seeley Booth, you are going to be the death of me," Cam muttered.

"It's just a flesh wound," Booth grunted. Michelle started giggling and everyone turned to stare at her incredulously.

"'Look you stupid bastard you've got no arms left' 'Yes I have' 'Look' 'It's just a flesh wound'," she said, using a silly English accent.

Legates' eyes widened and he started chuckling. Everyone caught on and started laughing. At Booth's second grunt everyone got quiet.

"Legates, tell the driver to go to the hospital," Angela ordered.

Legates scrambled to the front and knocked on the window. When it rolled down, he relayed the message then took out his cell phone. Calling the security limo, he let them know what happened. Cam looked closer and sighed in relief.

"It just grazed him. He will have stitches but nothing serious unless it gets infected," Cam stated. Brennan kissed Booth's temple.

"Will you please stop getting shot," she growled in his ear. He chuckled but groaned when pain shot up his side.

"You okay over there, Sarge?" Legates asked, a smirk pulling up at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, Legates; I am fine," Booth said.

"You gonna be out for three months on this shot?" Legates teased Booth, as his parents watched in astonishment at their son's behavior.

"Naahh, this shot is to soft tissue. It'll heal faster," Booth grunted, ignoring Legates ribbing.

"Everything is considered soft tissue in comparison to your head," Price teased. Brennan's head tilted up and he was pinned with a glare. Swallowing, he looked down at his hands.

"Wait, you are the Sergeant that got shot in the head in Afghanistan?" Legates' father asked Booth in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a trip to the hospital is an obvious for tomorrow...therapy, singing, grunting, flirty doctors, seven years of crap, growling, Robert Graham, introductions, ants in pants, wires in butts, blushing and sleeping.**

**A/N2: heh so there you have it...now things start to get exciting..bwuhahahah-*cough cough* Aren't you glad the story is done and you don't have to wait for me to write the next chapter? =P**


	33. Seven Years of that Crap

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Mlbrunell:No worries about reviews, you like the authors have a life too. Well except me..lol I have no life =)**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50:What? You expected me to keep everything all calm and whatnot psshhhttt =P<strong>  
><strong>jenheir: uhhhhhh no comment..<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Um you may want to hold onto your panties because there's more to come! What? You ask..well I'm not telling =P Now would I write Barbie as a possible villian? Moi? <strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Maybe...Maybe not *wiggles eyebrows* that's the fun in reading these. You never know what will happen.<strong>  
><strong>Bellamasen: Okay sorry not putting in all the xx's in your name, I"m too lazy. I'm glad you found it! I'm happy that you enjoyed MiM so much and I hope this is up to the same standards for you. Ha I don't wanna own Bones (well maybe) too much other crap that goes with it. Maybe if I were a writer...maybe.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: *wiggles eyebrows* You'll have to trust that I don't let them get away with anything. They may not get it right away but they do =D<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Okay MOM =P you sound like my mom ..'you'll be the death of me' LOL<strong>  
><strong>BecksBones: Ha you should have seen all the questions I got from the beta as she tried to fix my convoluted story line HA! Just when she thought she had it figured out I'd throw a monkey wrench in =P SO hang on for the ride. We have more bumps, bruises and smexiness. And a few guest stars!<strong>  
><strong>TraciM: Thanks =D The banter comes pretty easy to be honest. Makes me wonder if I tend to bicker with people ...hmmm...LOL glad you're enjoying it!<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: And here I was thinking it was fluffiness that was your thing..hmmm *note to self..more cliff hangers for Chkgun93*<strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are rocking them out and Christmas eve is creeping closer*wiggles eyebrows* Keep it up and Santa might bring you an extra chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 -Seven Years of That Crap<strong>

"Yeah, Dad that's him," Legates answered for Booth.

Cam began shunting people around in the limo so Booth had a clear shot to get out of the door. A few moments later the limo pulled to a stop in front of the entrance to the emergency room. Cam got out first, followed by Booth then Brennan. Everyone else filed out of the limo. Hodgins spoke with the driver and nodded in agreement.

The nurse behind the desk stood with her mouth hanging open as the limo doors opened and people began piling out. Her amazement knew no bounds as two more pulled up and emptied at the doors. Booth, Brennan and Cam stopped in front of the desk. Brennan snapped her fingers in front of the nurse's face to get her attention.

"Booth?" A nurse came down the hall with her mouth open in bewilderment. Three sets of eyes turned to look at her.

"Janelle," Booth said with a half smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed at him.

"We just got rid of you," she admonished him, crossing her arms. Brennan's mouth spread into a grin at the woman's teasing.

"Come on, Big Guy," Janelle waved Booth back.

"Rachel, I'll take him back now. Just give the registration paperwork to Dr. Brennan," Janelle said, pointing to Brennan. Rachel handed Brennan a clipboard and watched as Brennan followed them back into a room. Legates and Techie followed two paces behind. Janelle paused as they entered the room.

"Security," Booth grunted at her.

"Looks like someone wasn't doing their jobs," she said in a teasing tone. Legates and Techie frowned at her remark.

"Be nice, guys. She's making a joke. This is Janelle, she was Booth's massage therapy nurse," Brennan said. Janelle helped Booth pull off his shirt then leaned sideways to get a look at the wound. Picking up some disinfectant, she cleaned the wound.

"Well, at least it didn't go into the muscle. It's just a deep gash. A few stitches will take care of this," she said cheerfully.

In the over filled waiting room several people had phones to their ears. Charlie was on the phone with Marcus, Angela was on the phone with security at the Jeffersonian, Cam was on the phone with Dr. Goodman and Rowan was on the phone with someone, but no one was sure who.

Michelle sat between Goodman and Legates' mother. She began to hum to herself as she felt herself losing control of the situation. Sweets nodded and smiled as she used a therapy method to take control. Angela had hung up her phone and looked at Michelle.

"Pitch," she reminded the girl. Michelle shook her head and started over singing in a low tone this time.

"_Why should I feel discouraged? Why should the shadows come? Why should my heart feel lonely, and long for heaven and home, when Jesus is my portion. A constant friend is he,"_ Michelle sang softly.

Angela listened for another two lines, cocking her head.

"Down half an octave, Sweetie. You're too high," she coached.

"_I sing because I'm happy, I sing because I'm free. For his eye is on the sparrow and I know he watches over me,_" Michelle continued.

Her eyes were closed and concentrating on her pitch. The waiting room fell silent as the music fell from her lips. She took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. Sweets gave her the thumbs up gesture and she smiled.

"Huh, you are getting a vocal scholarship next year," Cam said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

Michelle blushed then looked over at Angela who smiled at her. The nurses at the desk who had stopped to listen got back to work.

"Okay, Booth, Dr. Genivive will be with you in a few to stitch that up," Janelle said.

Booth grunted at her and she grinned. Booth lay on his back with his arm raised, covering his closed eyes.

"I've so missed you grunting at me," she said, snickering.

Legates and Techie tried not to laugh as Booth lay on the table half naked with a woman laughing at him. Brennan leaned over and whispered into Booth's ear.

"Bones, you really need to stop that. I am lying on my back," Booth groaned. Techie snickered and Brennan glanced at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Techie, stop egging her on. Bones, don't even think about it," Booth said without opening his eyes.

Brennan giggled and Techie tried not to laugh. Legates paused and cocked his head at the silence coming from the front of the emergency room. Techie looked over at Legates and lifted his hand.

Everyone paused and heard the echoes of various machines but just over the hum they heard a low voice lifted in song. Brennan closed her eyes and let the song relax her. A smile spread across her face and she looked over at Legates.

"Michelle," she said in a loud whisper.

"Why is she singing?" Legates asked her with his head tilted in question. She took a deep breath and paused before answering.

"Therapeutic song," she swallowed before continuing, "After Jack and I were buried. I used music to take control. Sweets must have used the same technique with Michelle." Booth tilted his head and looked at her.

"You saw Sweets after the Gravedigger incident?" Booth asked her, squeezing her hand.

"No, actually I learned at Angela's and it was mentioned to Sweets," Brennan said.

Booth looked at her again and she shook her head. He nodded in understanding at her unspoken answer. All of the sudden the curtains opened and an attractive woman wearing a lab coat stepped into the room.

"Whoaah, okay, Mr. Booth. I see you've been shot. We, of course, will be reporting this to the authorities," she said, not looking up from the file.

Brennan looked over at the doctor and tried not to smirk. The doctor looked up at the silence and looked around. The doctor's eyes widened at the sight of the military dress uniforms.

"That won't be necessary, Dr," Booth paused, waiting for her to give him her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. Genivive," she told him with a flirty smile. Brennan rolled her eyes, squeezing Booth's hand, she slipped from the room.

"Good, not to be rude but girlfriends with queasy stomachs don't help," the Doctor said, smiling at Booth.

Booth started laughing then sucked in a breath in pain. Brennan returned a moment later with Charlie following her.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Dr. Genivive asked with superiority. Charlie nodded and flipped out his badge.

"I was informed you would be contacting the police. No need we're already here," he said.

"This should be a local police matter," she said, frowning. She sterilized the area, took out a needle, and began stitching. Booth clenched his jaw and tried not to grimace, a local anesthetic would have been nice. Brennan smoothed her hand across his forehead.

"Since he is a federal agent and she," Charlie said, pointing at Brennan, "is his partner. This is now a federal matter." Dr. Genivive looked up at Booth and Brennan with a raised eyebrow.

"Partner's huh," she snorted. Brennan glared at the woman and pursed her lips.

"Yes, we are partners," Brennan said stiffly.

"Down, Dr. B," Techie said, quietly laughing. The doctor paused her stitching to look up at Brennan.

"You're a doctor?" She questioned Brennan with an irritated look on her face.

"Yes, I am a Forensic Anthropologist. Now, if you would return to stitching. You are causing Booth a lot of pain," Brennan said her eyes narrowing.

Dr. Genivive looked down at her patient and saw the stiff muscles and a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"My apologies, Mr. Booth," she said softly.

"Special Agent Booth," everyone in the room corrected her. The doctor glared at the people in the room.

"Dr. Genivive, you would not appreciate people calling you Ms. Genivive after you spent all those years in school. The same applies here," Brennan said abruptly.

"Bones, just leave it," Booth grunted.

Booth squeezed her hand and the doctor watched their silent conversation in confusion. Brennan finally sighed and nodded. Legates chuckled at the two of them and Charlie grunted. Dr. Genivive finished stitching and wrapped his waist in gauze.

"I really, really, hate it when you two do that. Seven years of that crap," Charlie muttered.

"Okay, Agent Booth, I am done here. I'm going to write prescriptions for an antibiotic as a precaution and a pain reliever. You can see a doctor of your choice to remove them in 3-5 days. They will not dissolve, so showers are fine. If it becomes inflamed contact your doctor immediately," she said, giving them instructions with a bored tone.

"Clean with half soap, half peroxide after the first twenty four hours. Please use Naproxen as the pain reliever. I don't do well on narcotic analgesics," Booth finished in the same bored tone.

The doctor looked up with surprise etched on her face. Booth gestured towards his chest which showed several scars. Dr. Genivive eyed his chest with interest until she heard a low growl. Charlie burst out laughing at Brennan's low, animalistic growl. The doctor realizing she had over stepped her bounds quickly filled out the proper paper work and signed it. She handed them several sheets of paper, turned and left the room.

"I have to say, Dr. Brennan, green is a color that makes you look hot," Charlie said, hiding his smile.

Booth glared at Charlie while Brennan helped Booth sit up. She gently slid his jacket over his bare chest and glared at the torn shirt lying on the examination table.

"Dr. B, what did that shirt ever do to you?" Legates asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"That's a Robert Graham shirt, Legates," Charlie said, giving a low whistle.

"So," Legates said, looking at the shirt.

"It's a custom made, custom fitted, two hundred dollar shirt," Charlie said, groaning at the loss of the shirt. Techie's eyes bugged out and he started choking.

"It was supposed to last for more than one wearing," Brennan growled.

Booth eased down off the table and headed out of the examination room towards the waiting room. Brennan took his prescriptions to the hospital pharmacy and got them filled. While she was doing that the group in the waiting room stood and began getting ready to leave.

Brennan returned and the group found themselves surrounded by the security team. The limos pulled up in front of the doors and everyone was loaded into the limos in the same fashion as they had at the Jeffersonian. Techie and his girlfriend climbed into the limo with the Jeffersonian crew.

Everyone sat draped around the various bench seats. Brennan and Booth sat on the seat at the back by themselves. Booth lay on the seat with his head in Brennan's lap. She was gently running her hand through his hair. When the car began to move Techie made introductions.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Andrea Hughes. Andrea, baby, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, Michelle Weston, Corporal Michael Joshua Legates, Dr. Lance Sweets, Dr. Daisy Wick, Agents Dunn, Williams, Price, Young, and Burns," Techie introduced them, snickering when he said Legates names. Legates smacked his hand to his face and ran his palm down his face.

"Those are my parents Sadie and John Jackson," Legates introduced his parents.

"We'll have all the introductions taken care of tomorrow morning over breakfast. Right now I want to know what you have going," Brennan said, looking over at Charlie and the Jeffersonian crew.

"I called Goodman and they had the benefactors leave through another door," Cam said.

"I called security and all videos of the entire museum are being downloaded onto the Angelatron. After our briefing for the Taffet case tomorrow I'll start looking at them," Angela said.

Brennan nodded trying not to feel queasy about the briefing. Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and felt Booth's hand gently squeeze hers.

"I sent the Forensics team to gather the bullet and any of the video tapes they could retrieve from the reporters. Caroline called me when she couldn't reach either of you. She will be at the Hodgins estate tomorrow morning at ten am," Charlie said.

Brennan looked over at Techie and Legates making sure they took note of the time. Both men nodded their understanding. Legates' eyes wandered to Michelle again as she fidgeted.

"You have ants in your pants, Michelle?" Booth asked without opening his eyes. Andrea's mouth fell open in surprise at Booth's knowledge of what was going on without opening his eyes.

"No, Booth, but I do have a wing wire, from my costume, poking me in my butt. Thank you for asking though," Michelle said sweetly.

The people in the car burst into laughter. A grin crossed Booth's face at her comment. Brennan shook her head at Michelle's antics. Legates leaned over and whispered in Michelle's ear. Her mouth fell open, her eyes got as wide as saucers and her lighter colored skin turning a dark red.

Cam's eyes narrowed at Michelle's reaction. Moving her eyes to Legates, Cam narrowed them. Booth slit his eyelids and glanced first at Michelle and then Cam. Brennan felt Booth relax under her ministrations and relaxed a little herself.

"Is he sleeping?" Dunn asked in complete astonishment.

"No, I'm not," Booth said before anyone else could say anything. Techie and Legates chuckled when Booth answered.

"I still haven't gotten the hang of it yet," Techie admitted.

"I wake up when people get to close but not when they're still further off," Legates said.

"Practice," Booth said.

The limos slowed down then started up again. Brennan glanced out the window and nudged Booth. Between the two of them, they got him into a sitting position. When the car stopped, Brennan opened the door and climbed out. Reaching out her hand, she helped Booth from the car. Booth moved stiffly towards the steps to the house. Brennan helped Booth climb the stairs and left everyone standing there. Stopping by the door, they waited as Hodgins opened the door.

Brennan guided Booth across the foyer and down the stairs to their room. Between the two of them they got him changed into his pajama pants and into bed. Going to the bathroom, she filled a glass with water and carried it back to him. Opening the two bottles, she handed him one of each pill. After he took them, she took the glass and leaned over to kiss him.

"Go to sleep," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Booth survives and Michelle gets poked in the butt with a wire *snicker* but (no pun intended) tomorrow...Teaberry, big guns, explanations,scooching, a guest, donning armor, finding the count, nicknames, scat *snicker*, Techie's ass, and warnings. **

**A/N2: I have been informed and yes I'm aware that stitching skin needs to be done in a relaxed state. But what is supposed to happen doesn't always (because I said so dammit lol). I'm also that Sodium Naproxen (alleve) even a prescription is not a strong pain reliever but I figured Booth had been through enough. Getting stoned and embarrassing himself infront of his unit would not be acceptable. And no I have no idea if music is used for therapy in this manner but here it is =D**

**Please Leave a review and if you keep doing like you are Santa will put all my readers on the Nice List and give you two chapters on Christmas eve!**


	34. Big Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones yet..I'm still waiting for Santa so maayybee *snort*

**boothbonesrule: =D You'll be glad to know that it is finished so no worries there and unless my computer or I die it will get posted =D.**  
><strong>Dreadswench: *scribbles notes* I'll remember that for future Boothy moments of pain. Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Thank you for enjoying it =D I actually started writing because I hated the way season 5 ended and abhorred season 6. I'm working on some season 6 fixersstories. And no Barbie doesn't look good in them *snort***  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Just please don't fall off. I don't want any bruises in holiday pictures.<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: I just figured girlfriends would be with the soldiers and they could double up for the families. Meh Twenty soldiers and twelve family members. =P hey I can't get it all right all the time. Which is probably why I don't write for fox.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: I noticed *giggle*<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Yeah but it's fun to see the irrational jealously from her lol. THat's what I figured about Angela. She may not be able to sing but with her father she had to pick up something? I mean I'm amazed to find myself doing things my mother did and it was subconciously picked up.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: *snicker* you soo bad =P ROFL<strong>  
><strong>HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN: *swat* Pay attention and read later like at lunch or something.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Yep Sadie will be appearing in the M&amp;L story. Just trying to figure out the time line *sigh*<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome and sometimes funny reviews *shoots look at Chkgun93* I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 - Big Guns<strong>

Turning, she walked to the dresser and changed into her own pajamas. By the time she turned around Booth was lightly snoring. Brennan left the room quietly and padded down the hallway then up the stairs. Walking quietly, she made her way into the kitchen. She came to a halt at the sight of ten or so people sitting at the dining room table. Going to the freezer, she opened the door and began digging around inside.

"Sweetie, the Teaberry is on the second shelf, left hand side in the back," Angela called out.

Brennan didn't say anything but continued to dig. Hodgins looked at Angela with a raised eyebrow. Finding a pint, Brennan walked to the utensil drawer and retrieved a spoon. She sat down at the table next to Angela and popped the lid off the pint.

"Calling out the big guns, Sweetie?" Angela asked eyeing the Espresso Fudge Pie ice cream in Brennan's hand.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, scooping ice cream onto her spoon. She pulled her knees up and continued eating her ice cream. The women at the table looked at her with interest.

"Your shirt is very funny," one of the women said.

"Thank you," Brennan said after swallowing her ice cream. Angela smiled at the appropriate shirt which read 'Do I look like a F#*ing People Person?'.

"Bren, tomorrow is going to be rough. You need to get some sleep. Did you need anything to help you sleep?" Angela asked concern written on her face.

"No, Ange, I'll deal with it as I always have," Brennan calmly replied. She looked over at Hodgins and saw the glazed look in his eye.

"You had better get Hodgins to bed," Brennan said, pointing at a grinning Hodgins with her spoon.

The women at the table chuckled at the look on Hodgins' face. Angela nodded, pulled Hodgins to his feet and dragged him up the back steps. Parks glanced over at Brennan and frowned.

"What is the Heather Taffet case that you will be reviewing tomorrow, Dr. B?" Parks asked with concern at her current listlessness.

Brennan flinched at the woman's name and the women at the table turned to look at her. Brennan stirred her spoon around in her ice cream and cleared her throat. She swallowed twice then took a deep breath.

"Heather Taffet buried over 13 victims alive. The ransom had to be paid within twenty four hours or the families would not receive the GPS coordinates to their location," Brennan said then swallowed again.

She looked up at Parks, her eyes awash with unshed tears. Parks rubbed the bridge of his nose in confusion and then his eyes popped wide.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"What?" One of the women looked between the two of them.

"Susan, right?" Parks paused; waiting to make sure the woman was who he thought she was. Susan nodded at him.

"Susan, the Gravedigger was a horrible woman. Tomorrow, they are reviewing evidence for the trial," Parks said, trying to cover up the fact that Brennan had been buried alive.

"I remember Matt talking about the Gravedigger," she said, horrified.

"Matt?" Brennan questioned, still stirring her ice cream.

"Matt Addison," Susan replied. Brennan nodded in understanding.

"What Parks is not telling you is that Heather Taffet buried Hodgins and me. We almost ran out of air. We almost died. She put Booth on a boat with a bomb and almost blew him up," Brennan said in a small voice. She looked up to see the shocked faces of eight other people at the table.

"In order to testify as expert witnesses, we had to drop our charges," Brennan whispered.

Pulling her spoon out of her ice cream, she slammed the lid on the ice cream and stood up quickly. Walking to the freezer, she put the ice cream back in. She silently padded from the kitchen and back to her bedroom. Parks let out a deep sigh and looked down at the table.

Brennan slipped into the room and slid silently across the room to the bed. Lifting the covers, she climbed into bed. When she went to curl up next to Booth she realized that his stitches were on the right side of his body.

Groaning quietly, she rolled to the edge of the bed and flopped onto her stomach. Booth woke up three hours later and blearily looked around. Glancing over, he saw Brennan sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Baby, what are you doing over there," he muttered. Brennan jumped, grunted then turned her head to look at him.

"Your stitches are on this side," Brennan muttered back. Closing her eyes, she started to drift back to sleep when she felt him get off the bed. He walked around to her side of the bed.

"Scooch over," he said.

She grumbled but rolled over to the side of the bed he had just left. He slid into the bed and took his pillow from the under her head. She whined at him and rolled over to his side. Curling up next to him, she settled in and he let out a relieved sigh.

**November 1st**

Brennan shot up with a start, sweat glistening on her skin. Breathing deeply, she rolled from the bed. Pausing, she looked over at the bed and saw Booth sleeping peacefully. Booth kept his breathing even and listened as she padded around the bed. She quietly slipped from the room and headed upstairs. Sneaking through the kitchen, she left through the patio doors. As she crossed the lawn, a figure stepped from the darkness causing her to jump.

"Going somewhere, Dr. B?" Goodman's voice asked in the quiet darkness.

"Out to the guest house," Brennan replied and continued walking.

He watched her cross the lawn and disappear into the large building behind the main house. Shaking his head, he continued with his patrols. Two hours later, he froze as the sound of an engine filled the early dawn. Stopping near the driveway, he saw a motorcycle pull up next to the guest house. He approached the rider with his weapon drawn.

"Freeze," he commanded in a firm tone. The figure froze and turned to look at him. His eyebrow rose at the sight of an older man wearing a nudu beliemeke beanie and sunglasses.

"How did you get in here?" Goodman questioned the man sternly. The older man smiled at Goodman and chuckled.

"I used my pass code," he said in a low deep tone.

"Who are you?" Goodman said with his weapon still raised.

"I'm Angela's father," the man answered. Goodman paused, swallowed and holstered his weapon.

"You should have notified us that you were coming," Goodman said firmly.

"She knew I'd be here," Billy replied.

"Can I have your name, Sir?" Goodman asked in a respectful tone.

"You don't need my name. You probably already know it. Now if you will excuse me. Temperance needs me," Billy said.

Turning on his heel, Billy entered the guest house. Goodman shook his head and followed Billy into the guest house. Walking down the hallway, he saw Brennan hugging the man. Nodding, he went back outside to continue his patrols. Three hours later, he headed to the kitchen for the patrol change. He gave a description and told them it was Angela's father in the guest house. He also told them that Brennan was in the guest house.

"You let some stranger into the guest house with Dr. Brennan?" Davis asked incredulously.

"What?" Angela screeched as she rushed down the steps.

"He said he was your father," Goodman said, looking at Angela. Angela paused, let out a sigh and smiled.

"He's here for Bren. He knew she'd have a rough time with the upcoming case," Angela said in relief.

"Just to make sure, he wears sunglasses even at 5am, a nubbly hat, has a beard and drives a very nice chopper. Right?" Goodman said, looking at Angela with fear tingeing his eyes. Angela chuckled and nodded.

"Dude, you sound like you were describing Billy Gibbons," Johnson snorted. He started laughing until he realized Angela was the only one not laughing.

"Yeah, some say he looks like Billy Gibbons," Angela said, smiling.

Moving to the counter, she started making coffee. By the time Booth came into the kitchen most of the Jeffersonian team was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Scanning everyone sitting there his eyes shot open wide.

"Calm down, Seeley. She's in the guest house," Cam said.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth grouched.

Everyone, minus Brennan and the current patrol, sat around the kitchen and dining room, eating and drinking. At 8:30 Hodgins stood up abruptly and walked from the table. Angela stood and followed him from the room.

"Where is he going? And where is Dr. Brennan?" Rowan asked, motioning after Hodgins after asking her first question.

"They are donning their armor," Cam said, sipping her coffee.

Booth stood up and walked to the patio doors. One by one the security team not on patrol followed him out the door. Booth walked across the lawns scanning for the guest house. Angela waved from where she and Hodgins were standing. Booth waved back and saw her point to one of the buildings.

Lifting his hand in acknowledgment, he walked towards the building. Booth opened the door quietly and walked into a foyer of sorts. Looking around, he realized this guest house was almost spartan in furnishings.

There were three rooms off the foyer and he could see a living room through the first set of arches. The living room had two other sets of doorways. One, an open arch leading to what Booth could see was a kitchen. The other was closed and gave no indication as to what lay behind it.

A shuffling noise reached his ears and he spun on his heel to find 'his' unit packed in behind him. The door to his immediate left cracked open and Booth saw Billy wave him in.

"I see you brought friends. I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," Billy said in a calm voice. The men walked into a room the size of a medium bedroom.

The far wall was half one way mirror and half a bunch of electronics. Techie whistled and leaned over without touching anything.

"Nice set up," he grunted.

Booth stood next to Billy with his arms crossed looking through the window at the woman sitting on the other side. He saw her hand reach up to the headphones over her ears. She paused, tilted her head, then began ticking her finger in the air.

Brennan took a breath and began singing again. He saw a crease of frustration pull between her closed eyes. Her cheeks puffed as she blew out a huff of air. Booth saw her repeat her earlier motions. He stood trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Brown grunted at Booth in confusion.

"Finding the beat. She's counting out the timing," Legates said. Billy grunted and nodded his head. Booth looked at Legates in surprise.

"4/4 time," Booth muttered.

Billy let out a low deep laugh. They saw Brennan frown then spin her finger in a circle. Billy reached over and hit two switches. They saw Brennan begin the tap her finger and then they heard music drift into the room. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. She began to sing and the room fell silent.

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
><em>_Part of you will live in me  
><em>_Way down deep inside my heart  
><em>_The days keep coming without fail  
><em>_A new wind is gonna find your sail  
><em>_That's where your journey starts  
><em>_You'll find better love  
><em>_Strong as it ever was  
><em>_Deep as the river runs  
><em>_Warm as the morning sun  
><em>_Please remember me_

As she began the next verse, Billy reached over and hit a button.

"Pitch, Little One. You're going too high," he said gruffly.

Booth's mouth fell open in shock when Billy used a nickname for Brennan. They saw Brennan nod and then they heard her start the second verse at a lower pitch.

"How is this donning armor?" Brown asked the room in general.

Billy turned to face him and just stared. Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

"Brown, sometimes," Booth stopped and shook his head.

"You're a freaking moron," Goodman finished with a grin. Booth pointed at Goodman in agreement.

"Dr. Brennan is about control. She doesn't like being out of control or not knowing the parameters. With music there are defined parameters. The beat, the timing, the speed, the words - she has control by choosing them. She has control over the pitch, volume and length. She is expressing her emotions in an environment controlled by her," Goodman said.

"Exactly," Billy said.

_You'll find better love  
><em>_Strong as it ever was  
><em>_Deep as the river runs  
><em>_Warm as the morning sun  
><em>_Please remember me  
><em>_Please remember me_

The last chorus drifted across their ears and they all paused to listen. Booth could hear the pain in her voice. He knew the others couldn't, they knew her but not well enough. He wanted to run in, pull her into his arms and just make the pain go away. But he knew she had to deal with this on her own.

She had to be able to find her feet when she needed to. Billy waited staring at the window. Booth saw Brennan draw in a deep breath and look up at the window. Booth stepped back even though he knew she couldn't see him. She flashed six fingers at the window and Billy almost jumped in surprise.

"Are you sure, Little One?" He asked after hitting a button on the panel.

Brennan looked up and Booth knew she had control. She nodded and circled her finger. Billy grunted then hit a button on the panel. Stepping back, he crossed his arms and music poured into the room. Addison started laughing and Billy turned to look at him with one eyebrow shooting up above his glasses.

"Scatman John? Seriously?" Addison gasped and everyone looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Isn't scat bear shit?" Perkins said, trying not to laugh at the name Addison had said.

"Scat is also vocalization used mainly in Jazz that is usually an improvisation with wordless vocables, nonsense syllables that most of the time has no words," Booth grunted. Billy's eyebrow shot up again and he nodded in agreement.

"She is trying to control an uncontrollable situation," Goodman breathed.

"She is learning that an uncontrollable situation is only uncontrollable because she chooses it to be so," Billy said.

"Sarge, you and your creepy smart friends," Legates said, watching Brennan sing.

Their heads began to nod to the music. Booth saw her relax and knew she was ready for the meeting. She finished singing, stood up, took off her headphones, and left the room. The door swung open and she stood in the doorway. Her face flooded with color when she saw the men standing in the room. Tilting her chin up, she looked at them.

"You knew I could sing," Brennan said. The men chuckled and nodded their heads.

"Family friend, my ass. You took guitar lessons from Billy Gibbons?" Techie snorted in laughter.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Booth nodded at Billy and followed her out of the room. Booth caught up to Brennan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked together up to the house with the security team following them.

Halfway to the house, Hodgins and Angela joined them on the walk. When they reached the house everyone was sitting around the table. Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, and Angela sat down at the seats left for them. Brennan picked up the file in front of her seat and scrunched her face. She looked up from the table and saw the entire investigation team standing around. The security team and their guests were with them leaning against the wall.

"This will be explicitly graphic. If you have a weak constitution please leave now. Anything said here stays here. Terrance Gilroy's justice depends on it," Brennan said in a flat tone as she looked around.

Everyone nodded in understanding but stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see what's on the menu for tomorrow. I'm pretty sure ya'll may not be real happy with it /cringe...case files, emotional distance, nastiness, baking, diabetic coma, lessons, east coast power, seating arrangements, break ups, brownies, stampedes, apologies, sugar bingeing, and running.**

**A/N2: So please be prepared I mentioned it above but I'll say it again. Ya'll might get a little pissy with me but don't throw things..well quarters..you can throw quarters cos they add up and they hurt when they hit you. So we're both happy =D**


	35. S'mores Brownies

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**1956JohnDeere50: *smirk* Don't hold your breath.**  
><strong>MellyMel97: oh look new names in the reviews! Hi! Yep break ups and running but things are not always what they seem.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: LOL right as if anyone else could ever sing it and you not do an automatic comparison. Don't think you'll need the Xanax.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: Sometimes things need to get worse to get smutty. Wha? who said that? *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: I do my best to keep everyone guess both here and in real life ;-)<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love dinosaurs: Ha I love your name that's cute! Thanks for loving the stories and letting me know.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Yum shirtless Booth. So tasty..*drool*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: He gets his own cheering section. Sweet!<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: You rock I laughed so hard at your review! I just thought you should know lol.<strong>

**Okay second chapter will be up later tonight! Thank you all for your reviews and for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 - S'mores Brownies<strong>

Silence reigned in the kitchen as everyone reviewed their past testimony and case notes. Booth smirked as he realized that they had answers for the questions Heather Taffet had asked previously. Wilson entered the room leading Caroline and General Henderson.

"What are you doing here, James?" Brennan asked as the military personnel snapped to attention.

"I just came to help if I can," James said with a smile. Rolling her eyes, Brennan pursed her lips.

"There's nothing you can help with but feel free to sit down," Brennan said. Caroline dropped the files she was carrying down on the table with a loud thump. Techie's mouth fell open at the sight of the folders.

"That's from one case?" He asked, pointing at the large piles Caroline had just dropped. Turning to face him, Caroline put one hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

"You look here, Soldier Boy. This case is intense and very personal, so it would please me a lot if you would keep your mouth shut," she said in a firm voice.

Booth let a smile creep across his face. He knew that Techie had never run across a force like Caroline Julian. Caroline turned to face the table and sat down. Opening the top folder, she skimmed the information and looked over at Booth.

"Agent Booth, please place her," Caroline said.

"There were charges on the defendant's credit cards, placing her at the Rockland Mall the day Terrance Gilroy was kidnapped," Booth started. Caroline paused and waited for Booth to continue.

"The phone call that Ms. Taffet made after being arrested were the GPS coordinates to the body of Terrance Gilmore," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan, please tell the jury about Terrance Gilmore's murder," Caroline said flatly.

The audience in the room sucked in a deep breath. Brennan looked down at her hands and squeezed them together. Everyone in the room looked around as they felt a shift in the emotion. Brennan looked up and Legates pushed back against the wall at the cold and clinical look in Brennan's eyes. Michelle reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"The left greater cornu of the hyoid bone was compressed. The hyoid is a u shaped bone," Brennan made a U with her index finger and thumb "and it was crushed on the left side." Brennan pointed to the left side of the U shape she had made.

"The victim was strangled. Perimortem fractures bilaterally on the 5th, 6th, and 7th ribs as well as the post axillaries indicate that the victim struggled as he was shoved into the freezer," Brennan slipped into technical speech to cover the horror.

"Dr. Brennan, can you please clarify," Caroline requested.

"During the struggle the victim was gripped around his ribcage and under his underarms. Enough pressure was applied to break his ribs," Brennan said clinically.

"Please continue," Caroline said, her lips turning down at Brennan's clinical attitude.

"The lateral epicondyle and the shaft of the humerus were fractured. That is the area of the arm just above the elbow. This and the chipping on the patella or knee cap shows the shin length of the assailant," Brennan stated.

"And what is the import of the shin length?" Caroline said.

"It gives the height of the assailant. Which is five foot four inches," Brennan said. Caroline Julian nodded and looked down at her notes.

"How can you be so cold? You really are the cold hearted bitch you're touted to be," the woman standing next to Oaks whispered in horror. Brennan froze and Booth sucked in a ragged breath and glared at the woman.

"Ms. Harman, it would be appreciated if you would return to your room and stay there until this is finished," Booth said sharply. Oaks looked at Booth in shock, it was rare for him to speak so sharply to a woman.

"Come on, Melissa," Oaks said, leading the woman from the room.

Brennan's chin lifted and Booth could see pain shift across her eyes but it was quickly gone. Caroline turned and looked at the people standing around the room.

"If ya'll have anything to say, leave now because we don't want to hear it," she said in a firm tone. Brennan stood up and moved to the kitchen. Caroline turned back to look at Brennan.

"Ms. Julian, just let it go. She is listening and she can hear us," Angela said, waving her hand.

Caroline pursed her lips but looked to Booth for confirmation. Booth waved his hand for her to continue. Booth's eyes were drawn to Angela when she gasped and a sad frown marred her features. She could feel Brennan's pain from here. It must be worse than she thought if Brennan was baking.

"Oh. My. God," Hodgins whispered.

Booth looked at both of them in question at their adverse reactions to whatever Brennan was doing in the kitchen. Booth turned and saw Brennan disappear into a door no one had used. When she came out his mouth fell open. She had three or four pounds of butter, a huge jar of peanut butter, three boxes of graham crackers, a large chunk of chocolate, and five bags of marshmallows.

The men around him gaped as she began crushing, melting and mixing various ingredients from memory. Booth turned back to what was going on at the table.

Half an hour later, Angela had begun her testimony review of the evidence and the smell of chocolate and peanut butter wafted around the kitchen. Hodgins glanced at his watch then saw Brennan disappear out of the kitchen door. Booth was starting to get upset. He had seen Brennan bake when she was upset but whatever she was cooking looked like a diabetic coma inducing dessert. Angela had once told her dessert fixed all emotional problems and Brennan was taking this to heart.

Caroline quickly wrapped everything up and left after reminding them to put their game faces on. As Booth escorted her and Henderson to the door, Caroline stopped and looked up at Booth.

"Your lady scientist has changed. It is a good thing because she can put that face on when it's required. But even I can see that woman's comments hurt her feelings. Take care of her, Agent Booth," Caroline said. Booth watched Caroline and Henderson leave, turned back to the kitchen and headed toward the smell of chocolate. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped and crossed his arms.

"Where is she? This place is too big for me to go searching," Booth rumbled.

"Game room," Hodgins said.

Booth nodded, turned and left the silent kitchen behind. The men watched him go and turned a glower at Oaks as the scent of chocolate filled the kitchen. Booth went through the foyer to the stairs. After going down, he paused at the bottom and turned left. Making another immediate left, he entered the game room.

The low glow of light from the single shaded lights over the table cast eerie shadows around the room.

Booth watched as Brennan was trying to shoot pool. Walking up behind her quietly, he stood behind her and put his hands on her hips. Turning them slightly, he pushed her left foot forward and evened out her balance. He tapped the back of her knees with his and unlocked her knees.

The initial feel of Booth's hands on her hips surprised her but that quickly faded into a spreading warmth in her body. He leaned her over, running his hand down her arm and adjusted her bridge. Brennan sucked in a breath as his hand skimmed across her skin.

She could feel herself relaxing as the heat of his body seeped into hers. She set the cue on the bridge her left hand made and Booth ran his right hand from her shoulder to her right hand.

"Loosen your grip," he whispered near her ear.

Brennan let her right hand relax and she felt Booth's fingers adjust her grip. Leaning over behind her, he looked over her shoulder. Brennan could feel his breath brushing her neck. They both looked up when Buttons by the Pussycat dolls came from the jukebox. Techie stood looking at them with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry, the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife," he said with a smirk.

"Smooth and even strokes," Booth breathed near Brennan's ear. She shivered as his breath brushed her ear.

He moved his arm with hers showing her how to stroke including the follow through. After hitting a couple of balls Booth stood back to watch. When she would lock her knees, he would stand behind her and adjust her stance. If she didn't follow through or her stroke was hesitant he would lean over her and smooth it out.

The crew was packed into the game room. They were standing against the wall and draped all over the furniture.

"Lord, with that kind of electricity they could power D.C.," Rowan murmured. Angela snickered at the woman's statement.

"This is nothing. They used to power the entire east coast before they got together,"Angela said with a grin. Angela looked at her watch then over at Brennan.

"Bren," Angela reminded her.

Brennan glanced at her own watch and nodded. Standing up, she slid from in front of Booth. Booth sucked in a breath as her backside brushed against his pelvis. She replaced the cue on the rack and silently left the room. Booth looked over at Angela in question.

"She's going to get the umm well I guess you could call them brownies, sort of," Angela said.

Booth nodded and watched as Hodgins moved to the other side of the room and looked at the shelves full of movies. Hitting a button, Hodgins watched as the shelf moved on a rack and a new one appeared. Perkins whistled as a new set of movies appeared from behind the original shelf.

Hodgins scanned the movies and pulled one down. He held it up for Angela's inspection and she nodded her approval. He popped it into a dvd player and set the movie up for when Brennan returned. Everyone began crowding around the couches. Angela and Hodgins sat on the large couch in front of the TV. Johnson and his girlfriend Julie sat down on the couch with them.

"I'm sorry guys; you'll have to sit somewhere else. Dr. B is going to sit there and I'm sure she would rather sit with Booth," Hodgins said gently. They nodded and moved off the couch. Booth sat down next to the arm and waited for Brennan.

"Booth, move into the middle. That's her seat," Angela said.

Booth shifted to the right and sat next to Angela. Everyone sat in silence waiting, for what they weren't sure, but waiting none the less. A few moments later, Brennan walked in wearing a pair of black silk pajamas, carrying a 9x13 baking pan, a fork and a towel.

She flopped down on the couch and Booth leaned over to see what was in the pan. She was in the processes of glaring at him when everyone froze at a throat clearing. Turning, they saw Melissa Harman standing just inside the game room door.

"I am going home. I have no idea what you guys have done to Jason but he left for Afghanistan ready to marry me and after one simple comment he's dumping me," she said. Brennan stabbed her fork into the brownies and looked up at the woman with flat emotionless eyes.

"The least you can do, Dr. Brennan, is say something," Melissa snapped, now thoroughly ticked off. Brennan paused and looked over at Hodgins in question.

"Hey, you know what I'd say to her. Feel free to use that phrase, it would be appropriate here," he told her. Calmly, she looked over at the other woman and lifted her chin.

"Don't let the door hit you where the Good Lord split ya," Brennan said in a cold voice.

The room erupted into loud laughter. Melissa huffed and stormed from the house.

"Did I get that right?" Brennan asked Hodgins with a small frown.

"Yes, Dr. B.," Hodgins confirmed.

Booth waved a finger, making Techie and Legates follow her to make sure she left.

"Make sure she knows that if she speaks to anyone about anything that went on in this house she will be arrested for a breach of national security," Booth told them. They both nodded at Booth and strode into the hallway.

Brennan was reaching for the fork in the brownies and paused. Oaks stood in the doorway looking utterly dejected. She shooed Booth off the couch and waved Oaks over. He sat down next to her and she put the folded towel in his lap then set the pan of brownies down. She gestured towards the fork stuck in the pan then got up and walked to the bar in the corner. She returned carrying a second fork and sat down on the couch. Booth sat on the floor in front of her.

"If you guys want brownies then I'm sure there's more than enough for you all," Angela said with a smile. There was a stampede towards the door as the men and their family members headed for the kitchen.

"Jack, get me some too," Angela called as he disappeared through the door.

Brennan stuck her fork in the dish and pulled out a bite. Oaks watched as the chocolatey gooey brownie strung from the batch. His eyes widened when she stuck the fork in her mouth. He stuck his fork into the batch and took a bite. His eyes closed and he groaned in pleasure. Sticking her fork in again, she pulled out another bite.

Glancing at it, she moved the fork down in front of Booth's mouth. He took a bite and almost died of pleasure as the gooey, chocolaty, goodness hit his mouth. They were brownies but they tasted like the best s'mores on the planet. Brennan and Oaks continued to eat the brownies in companionable silence with Brennan occasionally slipping a forkful to Booth.

When everyone had returned to the room Angela hit the play button on the dvd player and the room went dark except for the glow of the tv. The screen flashed and Vin Diesel came on the screen. The guys cheered and the women groaned in appreciation. Brennan fed Booth bits of the brownie while they watched the movie.

Half way through, Brennan climbed down off the couch, put her head in Booth's lap and promptly fell asleep. Oaks moved to sit behind Booth with his legs crossed. Angela stretched her legs out in the free space. Booth gently ran his fingers through Brennan's hair as she slept.

"Is she comatose yet?" Angela asked Booth softly.

"Yeah," Booth said.

Booth shook his head and looked down at Brennan sleeping. Booth continued running his fingers through her hair and watched the movie.

"I'm sorry, Sarge. I don't know what happened to the woman I left behind. She was so sweet. When I left for Afghanistan my friends promised to write and they did. I just didn't believe what they were saying about Melissa," Oaks said in a soft voice.

"People change. A year is a long time," Booth said in a soft voice.

Nothing more was said about it and everyone considered it a blessing. It was late afternoon when the movie finished. Booth slid out from under Brennan and scooped her up into his arms flinching as pain ripped up his side. Carrying her into the bedroom, he tucked her into the bed. He grimaced, picked up his bottle of pain relievers and took one.

Lying down, he fell into a light doze. An hour later, he jerked awake when Brennan groaned. He looked down and realized that at some point she had draped herself across his chest. He gently ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Baby, sugar bingeing is not good," Booth whispered against the top of her head. Brennan groaned again and almost crawled on top of him. He sucked in a deep breath as pain shot up his side.

"Oh, Booth, I'm sorry," Brennan mumbled as she scurried off of him. Booth gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay, baby. You didn't mean it," Booth said.

Brennan mumbled, rolled out of the bed, stripped, redressed and practically ran from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Later today...evolution, sparks, chemicals, flying phones, answering service, smut, 1200 calories, messages recieved, post coitus party, Hodgins to the rescue, and cheering.**

**A/N2: Okay just making this a quick post so sorry if there aren't as many hints. Enjoy your lovely day and I will see yall later this afternoon with a second post! Oh and the brownie recipe can be found on the Foodnetwork website! Just search for S'mores Brownies.**


	36. Spark of Love Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**MellyMel1977: Just blame the extra weight you'll gain from them on the holidays instead of me =P**  
><strong>jenheir1: So what one word would you use for this one? *snicker* cos this is where I'd say yummy but eh that's just me.<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Lol it's really scary how good I am at that (writing characters you love to hate). =) <strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: You shoulda seen my blood sugar when I read the recipe LOL!<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: It amazing how people can change in as little as a year.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:The answer to your question can be found here =D *points at chapter below*<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Looks around, haven't seen hot sex..yet..*wiggles eyebrows*<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love-bones: Updates daily til end of story, then long period of silence then next story ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: You suck..no one bakes for me on the holidays *sniffle*<strong>  
><strong>SapphireSian: That sucks they don't sell the ingredients where you are. Michelle and Legates story in the works.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Cross your fingers Santa hasn't arrived yet *wink*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Hope you don't fall into a coma from reading the ingredient list =D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 - Spark of Love : SMUT VERSION<strong>

Booth sighed but got out of the bed anyway. He left the room and walked up to the kitchen. Brennan was leaning against the counter looking down into a cup of coffee.

"Bones," Booth said quietly. She looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Booth asked, moving towards her.

"I evolve, I change, I try to be emotional and yet I am still seen as cold. I do not understand why but it makes me angry. That woman does not know me, so why can she make me feel like this. I don't like this. It is irrational," Brennan said in a choked tone.

Booth moved swiftly around the counter and pulled her around to his chest. Tipping her head back, he looked down into her eyes.

"Bones, your family has seen the evolution. They loved you then and they love you now. My unit, Parks' unit, they do not think you're cold hearted. Heck, your publisher has been gushing about how much less stilted your interviews have been. Baby, Melissa Harman said that because she didn't understand. What she said before she left was pure spite. You have never been cold hearted," Booth said softly.

Brennan tucked her head under his chin and leaned into him. Looking up, he saw Perkins standing near the archway from the dining room. Narrowing his eyes, Booth dared Perkins to enter the kitchen. Perkins backed away from the arch and exited the room through the patio doors. Hooking his finger under Brennan's chin, Booth pulled her face up and softly kissed her lips. The spark that always jumped between them made its presence known.

"Do you feel that? If you were cold hearted that would not happen," Booth said against her lips.

"That is a chemical attraction," Brennan whispered.

"Nuh uh, that is the spark of love. Have you ever felt that with anyone else?" Booth asked her, keeping his lips a hair's breadth from hers. Brennan shook her head no and Booth smiled.

"Because it is something between you and me. That thing is love and cold hearted people lack warmth and affection. Affection is part of love and I know you are warm," Booth said, emphasizing warmth with an eyebrow wiggle.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Brennan said softly, smiling at him.

"Come with me and I'll make you feel much better," Booth said, pulling her towards the door.

Brennan followed Booth out the door, through the foyer and down the steps. As Booth was pulling Brennan around the game room towards their bedroom door, Legates, who saw them go by, groaned and the men and women in the room looked up at him in confusion.

He walked to the jukebox, punched in a few numbers then scanned the box looking for a volume switch. Finding it, he turned the music up a little louder and turned back to see everyone staring at him.

"Come on, you guys know about them. I don't feel like listening to it for God knows how long," he shrugged. The men started chuckling at his statement. Denise looked over at Wilson with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember Ronnie and Jennifer?" He asked her and watched as she nodded a yes.

"Sarge and Dr. B make them seem silent. And Sarge has stamina that blows what I had when we first got together, out of the water," he said, blushing. Her mouth fell open and she started giggling.

"Anything Sarge does, he does well," Techie smirked at Andrea. She started laughing and rolled her eyes.

Booth opened the door and led Brennan into the bedroom. After closing the door he turned and pulled her to him. His lips ghost across her cheek bone, down her jaw and settled over her lips. Softly kissing her lips, he felt her shiver in anticipation. He deepened the kiss and felt her lips part when his tongue brushed her lower lip.

Brennan felt his tongue slip into her mouth and her tongue began to duel with his. Breaking the kiss, Booth cupped the side of her face and gently tilted her head. Moving to her neck just under her ear, he gently sucked causing her to hum in enjoyment.

Nibbling down her neck, he stopped when he reached the edge of her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time. When her shirt fell open, she tried to shrug out of it. Booth put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. Brushing his hands under her shirt, he slid it slowly from her shoulders leaving her torso adorned with a scrap of lace some might call a bra.

Brennan let him have control and waited as he looked at her. Stepping in closer to her, he placed soft kisses across the edge of her bra. Brennan sucked in a breath as pleasure shot through her body at his attention. Making his way across the top edge of her bra, he kissed up to her collar bone, onto her neck and up to her ear.

"I'm going to make you go up in flames, over and over again. slowly," he whispered near her ear.

Brennan moaned at his whispered promise. She felt her bra unhook as his mouth moved down her neck. Wetness began pooling between her legs as he kissed back down her neck. He stopped briefly where her neck and collar bone met to suck lightly. Continuing down to her breast, he pulled her nipple in to his mouth and swept his tongue across it.

Brennan sucked in a breath and let out gasp in pleasure. Booth used his teeth to lightly tug at her nipple and felt her start to sway. Pulling gently away, Booth scooped Brennan up and carried her towards the bed. Setting her on her feet, he let his tongue flick across her shoulders and up her neck.

He reached her jaw and moved his mouth across her cheek to her mouth. Her breath was shallow almost panting when he kissed her mouth. They paused when Booth heard his cell phone ring. Brennan almost cried in frustration.

Booth left her standing, dug around in their belongings and found their phones. Picking them up, he walked to the door, opened the door, and tossed the phones into the hallway. Brennan giggled at his actions. He closed the door, locked it and turned to face her.

Angela jumped when she saw the phones come flying into the hallway, one of them still ringing. Laughing, she walked to them and picked them up.

"Agent Booth's phone," she answered Booth's phone.

"Angela?" Sully's voice came across the line. Angela let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, Sully, it's Angela. What can I do for you?" She asked him in a polite tone.

"You can let me talk to Booth. I did after all call his phone," Sully said sarcastically.

"He's getting busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Angela said, hoping Sully would catch that.

"I'll just call Temperance," he told her, but stopped before hanging up the phone when he heard her laugh.

"Sully!" She yelled before he could hang up.

"What?" Sully growled in irritation.

"I didn't say he WAS busy. I said he was GETTING busy," Angela said with emphasis.

"Oh, God, I did not need those mental images. Thank you, Angela," Sully groaned.

"So when should I call back?" Sully asked, causing Angela to roll her eyes. She paused and listened for a minute and let out a sexy laugh.

"Four hours should be good," she suggested sweetly. Sully choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"You're joking, right?" Sully said, still coughing on the half swallowed, half inhaled drink.

"No, not really," Angela said and hung the phone up. She turned to walk back to the game room and saw Techie standing in the doorway wearing a grin on his face.

"You enjoyed that way too much," he said, laughing.

"Oh, you have no idea," Angela said, grinning. Shaking his head, Techie went into the game room and Angela followed him in.

Booth stalked across the room, pulling his shirt off as he walked, to where Brennan was standing. Taking her by the hips, he gently pushed her down into a sitting position on the bed. She sprawled onto her back from her seated position. She watched as he pulled his pants and boxers off. Leaning over her, he unsnapped her jeans with his teeth and hooked his thumbs in the waist band.

Tugging gently, he pulled her jeans and panties off in one swift pull. He moved up her body and started at her neck, licking and sucking down to her breasts. Passing them by, he ran his tongue between them to her stomach. Feeling her stomach muscle clench, he gently blew across the skin he had just licked.

Brennan moaned at the sensations ricocheting around her body. Her nipples tightened in response to the kisses he was placing around her bellybutton. She drew in a ragged breath as his mouth reached her hip. A groan of frustration escaped her lips as he moved from her hip to her thigh.

Booth chuckled at her frustration and she shivered as his breath blew across her leg. He paused at her knee and tilted it out slightly. Brennan's eyes popped open in surprise when he lightly licked the back of her knee.

Wetness pooled between her legs at the touch of his tongue. Moving to her other leg, he bent it out slightly and repeated the lick on her other knee. Brennan gasped as pleasure shot from her stomach to between her legs. Kissing his way up her inner thigh, he could smell her arousal. Her hips bucked up when he reached the top of her inner thigh.

He ran his tongue along her slit and felt her shiver in pleasure. Running his teeth along her, he moved up to her clit. His tongue shot out and swiped the bundle of nerves causing her hips to lift of the bed. Hooking her hips over his shoulders, he leaned in and lightly blew. Brennan moaned at the sensations spreading through her body.

Grasping her hips, he gently held her down as he began to tease her with his tongue. Sucking her sensitive nub into his mouth, he softly suckled and felt her shudder. Brennan cried out in pleasure at the suction. He held her in his mouth and flicked his tongue in a steady rhythm. He could feel her muscles tense up and knew she was close.

Keeping the steady rhythm but applying more pressure, he felt her come undone under his tongue and heard her scream his name in pleasure. His erection throbbed in a primal fashion when she screamed. He let her start to come down before he unhooked one leg and moved his fingers up to her throbbing wetness.

Pushing his fingers into her, he began to move them applying just enough pressure to keep her orgasm from coming completely down. Brennan had barely caught her breath when she felt another one coming over her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched off the bed as she whimpered in pleasure.

Her heart skipped a beat as another orgasm coiled through her body causing her to scream in pleasure. Booth had to draw a ragged breath to control his own libido. He had only ever been this hard with her and it almost hurt. But this was not about him, it was about her. He let her ride out her second orgasm on his fingers. When her body relaxed, he drew back dropping her leg to the bed then kissed his way back up her body.

When he reached her mouth, he placed at deep kiss on her mouth. She could taste herself on his mouth and shuddered in pleasure. Pushing her hair back from her face, he braced himself on his elbows over her. She whimpered when she felt his tip brush her core. Pushing into her, he gasped as he was surrounded by her.

He leaned forward and captured her lips as he began long slow strokes into her. Keeping his strokes long and steady, he felt pleasure spread through his body. Clenching his jaw, he continued to move. A slight fluttering of her inner muscles and stiffening of her body told him she was close again.

"Let go and feel, baby," he whispered and then he saw her throw her head back and cry out in pleasure.

His thrusts became harder, faster and in an uneven motion. She pushed her hips up and returned his thrusts with just as much force as he was using. Brennan held onto him as he moaned her name and spilled into her. Capturing her lips again, he kissed her sweetly. He rolled them over carefully, pulling her onto his chest.

"Your stitches," Brennan whispered in fear.

"They're fine. My pain meds are still working," Booth whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Angela looked at her watch, paused thoughtfully then spoke.

"1200 calories burned. Nice," she said, grinning with a twinkle in her eye. The group in the game room roared in laughter.

"I thought they were never gonna stop," Julie, Johnson's girlfriend, said.

"They're not done," Parks rumbled in laughter. The women looked at him astonishment.

"Those cats get stuck in those briar patches and they scream all night long," Goodman grumbled. The group laughed again. Perkin's mom, Rebecca, nudged his father, Noah, and grinned.

"You should ask him if you can take notes," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mooooooommmm," Perkins groaned.

Brennan pushed up off of Booth and struggled out of the bed. Booth watched as she wobbled to the bathroom and grinned at her walk. She returned a moment later and crawled back into the bed. Curling up next to him, she promptly fell asleep.

Two hours later, they jumped when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing the top sheet, Brennan wrapped it around her and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and jumped back when Angela pushed her way into the room.

Booth sat up against the headboard with pillows tucked behind his back, the comforter pulled to his waist and a self satisfied grin plastered on his face. Angela let a slow grin spread across her face as she eyed Booth.

"Bravo, Studly, Bravo," she said. Booth sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Bren, your publisher called about tomorrow. Booth, Sully called three times," Angela said, handing Brennan their phones. Angela walked to the door and opened it. Pausing, she looked over at Booth.

"Dinner is in an hour. Don't start anything you can't finish," she smirked.

Booth quirked an eyebrow at her and hooked his hands behind his head. Angela exited the room, closing the door firmly. Brennan walked to the bed and climbed back in. She handed Booth his phone and flipped hers open. She read through the text messages and groaned at them. Booth hit redial and waited as the phone rang.

"What the hell do you want, Sully?" Booth growled good naturedly into the phone.

"For Angela to stop painting mental pictures that will scar me for life," Sully returned with a grin. Booth snorted and waited for Sully to get to the point.

"Look, some guy named uhhh, Walker, called the Hoover for you. I gave him your cell phone but he said if you didn't hear from him in the next twenty four hours to call him. He left a number, I'll text it to you. And do you know a Melissa Harman?" Booth opened his mouth to answer but was over ridden by a feminine screech to his left.

"It would seem Tempe has already heard about this," Sully said.

"Heard about what, Sully?" Booth asked and there was a knock on the door. He sighed and watched as Brennan wrapped back up in the sheet, walked to the door and continued to speak frantically into the phone.

"Apparently Ms. Harman has been speaking with Hannah Burley about what is going on in that house and the Terrance Gilroy case," Sully said.

"Arrest her for breach of national security. She was warned not to speak about anything going on in this house. The Terrance Gilroy case is in appeals. The case goes to court Tuesday," Booth growled.

"Weeellll, that's not the worst part," Sully said slowly.

"Spit it out, Sully," Booth snapped.

"She's tearing Tempe's character apart at the seams. Hannah Burley is eating this up. I'd say tomorrow there will be another front page story about her," Sully said.

Booth growled and looked over at Brennan who was standing speaking frantically on the phone. Her eyes were wild, her hair disheveled and her tone panicked. Booth cringed and looked over at Charlie standing near the door with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ceiling and whistling. Hodgins came in and stood next to Charlie trying to get Brennan's attention.

"Jeez, apparently we're having a party in here," Booth mumbled.

"I have no sympathy," Sully snorted.

"Call when you get her arrested and get Caroline to get a warrant for Hannah Burley's notes and recorder," Booth said, hanging up on Sully.

Grabbing the comforter, he wrapped it around his waist and got off the bed. Charlie grinned at him and Booth glared at him. Walking around the bed, he grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor. He walked to the bathroom, stepped in, closed the door and pulled on his boxers and pants.

Coming back out, he carried the comforter to the bed and dumped it. He then scooped up Brennan's clothes and carried them to the bathroom. When he came back to the bed, he gently guided her to the bathroom as she kept the conversation with her publisher going. Turning back to the other men, he looked at both of them.

"I know why your here, Charlie. Sully is handling it," Booth said.

Charlie nodded then exited the bedroom. He turned to look at Hodgins and heard Brennan come out of the bathroom behind him. As she passed, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest protectively.

"Look one of my 'informants' called me when they heard Hannah Burley interviewing Melissa," Hodgins said, pushing his hands into his pockets, "so I called a paper I have stock in and I told them I'd ask if you'd do an interview before your book signing tomorrow. They are promising to write a glowing story about you."

"You do know where I'll be tomorrow right?" Brennan asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I have investments around the world. I also wanted to offer you the jet to get there. That way we don't have deal with the hassle of airport security. I have a private airstrip towards the back of the property," Hodgins said. Brennan's face softened at Hodgins offer.

"Thank you, Hodgins, I really appreciate all of this," she said softly.

"I'll go make that call then," Hodgins said, turning he left the room. No sooner had the door closed when it popped open again. Booth grunted and looked to the ceiling.

"Dinner is almost ready," Angela chirped. Booth felt Brennan nod as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Baby, we'd have more privacy if we went back to Afghanistan," Booth said against the top of her head.

"That's not amusing," Brennan murmured.

"Come on. I'm hungry," he said.

He walked to the dresser and pulled out a tee-shirt and shrugged it on. Brennan jammed her phone into her pocket and headed out of the bedroom. Booth followed her upstairs and into the kitchen. He came to an abrupt halt when everyone started clapping and whistling. Booth's face turned red and Brennan just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I post tomorrow it will be...sharing, meat, two things, scrapple, saints, TLC, pajamas, 5am alarms, shoes, Lear Jet, home, fun with accents, sandwiches, book signing, Mr. Booth, personal moment, ogling and lunch.**

**A/N2: Depending on the mood in the house I may post tomorrow or I may not. I'm hoping for a yes but /shrug. If I don't then I will wish you all a very Merry Christmas (or Happy Holiday)! I hope that everyone stays safe and happy!**


	37. Spark of Love SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**MellyMel1977: Just blame the extra weight you'll gain from them on the holidays instead of me =P**  
><strong>jenheir1: So what one word would you use for this one? *snicker* cos this is where I'd say yummy but eh that's just me.<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Lol it's really scary how good I am at that (writing characters you love to hate). =) <strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: You shoulda seen my blood sugar when I read the recipe LOL!<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: It amazing how people can change in as little as a year.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:The answer to your question can be found here =D *points at chapter below*<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Looks around, haven't seen hot sex..yet..*wiggles eyebrows*<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love-bones: Updates daily til end of story, then long period of silence then next story ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: You suck..no one bakes for me on the holidays *sniffle*<strong>  
><strong>SapphireSian: That sucks they don't sell the ingredients where you are. Michelle and Legates story in the works.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Cross your fingers Santa hasn't arrived yet *wink*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Hope you don't fall into a coma from reading the ingredient list =D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 -Spark of Love : SMUT FREE VERSION<strong>

Booth sighed but got out of the bed anyway. He left the room and walked up to the kitchen. Brennan was leaning against the counter looking down into a cup of coffee.

"Bones," Booth said quietly. She looked up at him and his heart broke at the sight of the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Booth asked, moving towards her.

"I evolve, I change, I try to be emotional and yet I am still seen as cold. I do not understand why but it makes me angry. That woman does not know me, so why can she make me feel like this. I don't like this. It is irrational," Brennan said in a choked tone.

Booth moved swiftly around the counter and pulled her around to his chest. Tipping her head back, he looked down into her eyes.

"Bones, your family has seen the evolution. They loved you then and they love you now. My unit, Parks' unit, they do not think you're cold hearted. Heck, your publisher has been gushing about how much less stilted your interviews have been. Baby, Melissa Harman said that because she didn't understand. What she said before she left was pure spite. You have never been cold hearted," Booth said softly.

Brennan tucked her head under his chin and leaned into him. Looking up, he saw Perkins standing near the archway from the dining room. Narrowing his eyes, Booth dared Perkins to enter the kitchen. Perkins backed away from the arch and exited the room through the patio doors. Hooking his finger under Brennan's chin, Booth pulled her face up and softly kissed her lips. The spark that always jumped between them made its presence known.

"Do you feel that? If you were cold hearted that would not happen," Booth said against her lips.

"That is a chemical attraction," Brennan whispered.

"Nuh uh, that is the spark of love. Have you ever felt that with anyone else?" Booth asked her, keeping his lips a hair's breadth from hers. Brennan shook her head no and Booth smiled.

"Because it is something between you and me. That thing is love and cold hearted people lack warmth and affection. Affection is part of love and I know you are warm," Booth said, emphasizing warmth with an eyebrow wiggle.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Brennan said softly, smiling at him.

"Come with me and I'll make you feel much better," Booth said, pulling her towards the door.

Brennan followed Booth out the door, through the foyer and down the steps. As Booth was pulling Brennan around the game room towards their bedroom door, Legates, who saw them go by, groaned and the men and women in the room looked up at him in confusion.

He walked to the jukebox, punched in a few numbers then scanned the box looking for a volume switch. Finding it, he turned the music up a little louder and turned back to see everyone staring at him.

"Come on, you guys know about them. I don't feel like listening to it for God knows how long," he shrugged. The men started chuckling at his statement. Denise looked over at Wilson with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember Ronnie and Jennifer?" He asked her and watched as she nodded a yes.

"Sarge and Dr. B make them seem silent. And Sarge has stamina that blows what I had when we first got together, out of the water," he said, blushing. Her mouth fell open and she started giggling.

"Anything Sarge does, he does well," Techie smirked at Andrea. She started laughing and rolled her eyes.

Booth opened the door and led Brennan into the bedroom. After closing the door he turned and pulled her to him. His lips ghost across her cheek bone, down her jaw and settled over her lips. Softly kissing her lips, he felt her shiver in anticipation. He deepened the kiss and felt her lips part when his tongue brushed her lower lip.

Brennan felt his tongue slip into her mouth and her tongue began to duel with his. Breaking the kiss, Booth cupped the side of her face and gently tilted her head. They spent the next several minutes getting hot and heavy. They paused when Booth heard his cell phone ring. Brennan almost cried in frustration.

Booth left her standing, dug around in their belongings and found their phones. Picking them up, he walked to the door, opened the door, and tossed the phones into the hallway. Brennan giggled at his actions. He closed the door, locked it and turned to face her.

Angela jumped when she saw the phones come flying into the hallway, one of them still ringing. Laughing, she walked to them and picked them up.

"Agent Booth's phone," she answered Booth's phone.

"Angela?" Sully's voice came across the line. Angela let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, Sully, it's Angela. What can I do for you?" She asked him in a polite tone.

"You can let me talk to Booth. I did after all call his phone," Sully said sarcastically.

"He's getting busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Angela said, hoping Sully would catch that.

"I'll just call Temperance," he told her, but stopped before hanging up the phone when he heard her laugh.

"Sully!" She yelled before he could hang up.

"What?" Sully growled in irritation.

"I didn't say he WAS busy. I said he was GETTING busy," Angela said with emphasis.

"Oh, God, I did not need those mental images. Thank you, Angela," Sully groaned.

"So when should I call back?" Sully asked, causing Angela to roll her eyes. She paused and listened for a minute and let out a sexy laugh.

"Four hours should be good," she suggested sweetly. Sully choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"You're joking, right?" Sully said, still coughing on the half swallowed, half inhaled drink.

"No, not really," Angela said and hung the phone up. She turned to walk back to the game room and saw Techie standing in the doorway wearing a grin on his face.

"You enjoyed that way too much," he said, laughing.

"Oh, you have no idea," Angela said, grinning. Shaking his head, Techie went into the game room and Angela followed him in.

Booth stalked across the room, pulling his shirt off as he walked, to where Brennan was standing. Taking her by the hips, he gently pushed her down into a sitting position on the bed. She sprawled onto her back from her seated position. Booth spent the next two hours making Brennan go up in flames over and over. When they were spent, he rolled them over and pulled her up on his chest.

"Your stitches," Brennan whispered in fear.

"They're fine. My pain meds are still working," Booth whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Angela looked at her watch, paused thoughtfully then spoke.

"1200 calories burned. Nice," she said, grinning with a twinkle in her eye. The group in the game room roared in laughter.

"I thought they were never gonna stop," Julie, Johnson's girlfriend, said.

"They're not done," Parks rumbled in laughter. The women looked at him astonishment.

"Those cats get stuck in those briar patches and they scream all night long," Goodman grumbled. The group laughed again. Perkin's mom, Rebecca, nudged his father, Noah, and grinned.

"You should ask him if you can take notes," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mooooooommmm," Perkins groaned.

Brennan pushed up off of Booth and struggled out of the bed. Booth watched as she wobbled to the bathroom and grinned at her walk. She returned a moment later and crawled back into the bed. Curling up next to him, she promptly fell asleep.

Two hours later, they jumped when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing the top sheet, Brennan wrapped it around her and walked to the door. She opened it a crack and jumped back when Angela pushed her way into the room.

Booth sat up against the headboard with pillows tucked behind his back, the comforter pulled to his waist and a self satisfied grin plastered on his face. Angela let a slow grin spread across her face as she eyed Booth.

"Bravo, Studly, Bravo," she said. Booth sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Bren, your publisher called about tomorrow. Booth, Sully called three times," Angela said, handing Brennan their phones. Angela walked to the door and opened it. Pausing, she looked over at Booth.

"Dinner is in an hour. Don't start anything you can't finish," she smirked.

Booth quirked an eyebrow at her and hooked his hands behind his head. Angela exited the room, closing the door firmly. Brennan walked to the bed and climbed back in. She handed Booth his phone and flipped hers open. She read through the text messages and groaned at them. Booth hit redial and waited as the phone rang.

"What the hell do you want, Sully?" Booth growled good naturedly into the phone.

"For Angela to stop painting mental pictures that will scar me for life," Sully returned with a grin. Booth snorted and waited for Sully to get to the point.

"Look, some guy named uhhh, Walker, called the Hoover for you. I gave him your cell phone but he said if you didn't hear from him in the next twenty four hours to call him. He left a number, I'll text it to you. And do you know a Melissa Harman?" Booth opened his mouth to answer but was over ridden by a feminine screech to his left.

"It would seem Tempe has already heard about this," Sully said.

"Heard about what, Sully?" Booth asked and there was a knock on the door. He sighed and watched as Brennan wrapped back up in the sheet, walked to the door and continued to speak frantically into the phone.

"Apparently Ms. Harman has been speaking with Hannah Burley about what is going on in that house and the Terrance Gilroy case," Sully said.

"Arrest her for breach of national security. She was warned not to speak about anything going on in this house. The Terrance Gilroy case is in appeals. The case goes to court Tuesday," Booth growled.

"Weeellll, that's not the worst part," Sully said slowly.

"Spit it out, Sully," Booth snapped.

"She's tearing Tempe's character apart at the seams. Hannah Burley is eating this up. I'd say tomorrow there will be another front page story about her," Sully said.

Booth growled and looked over at Brennan who was standing speaking frantically on the phone. Her eyes were wild, her hair disheveled and her tone panicked. Booth cringed and looked over at Charlie standing near the door with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ceiling and whistling. Hodgins came in and stood next to Charlie trying to get Brennan's attention.

"Jeez, apparently we're having a party in here," Booth mumbled.

"I have no sympathy," Sully snorted.

"Call when you get her arrested and get Caroline to get a warrant for Hannah Burley's notes and recorder," Booth said, hanging up on Sully.

Grabbing the comforter, he wrapped it around his waist and got off the bed. Charlie grinned at him and Booth glared at him. Walking around the bed, he grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor. He walked to the bathroom, stepped in, closed the door and pulled on his boxers and pants.

Coming back out, he carried the comforter to the bed and dumped it. He then scooped up Brennan's clothes and carried them to the bathroom. When he came back to the bed, he gently guided her to the bathroom as she kept the conversation with her publisher going. Turning back to the other men, he looked at both of them.

"I know why your here, Charlie. Sully is handling it," Booth said.

Charlie nodded then exited the bedroom. He turned to look at Hodgins and heard Brennan come out of the bathroom behind him. As she passed, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest protectively.

"Look one of my 'informants' called me when they heard Hannah Burley interviewing Melissa," Hodgins said, pushing his hands into his pockets, "so I called a paper I have stock in and I told them I'd ask if you'd do an interview before your book signing tomorrow. They are promising to write a glowing story about you."

"You do know where I'll be tomorrow right?" Brennan asked dubiously.

"Yeah, I have investments around the world. I also wanted to offer you the jet to get there. That way we don't have deal with the hassle of airport security. I have a private airstrip towards the back of the property," Hodgins said. Brennan's face softened at Hodgins offer.

"Thank you, Hodgins, I really appreciate all of this," she said softly.

"I'll go make that call then," Hodgins said, turning he left the room. No sooner had the door closed when it popped open again. Booth grunted and looked to the ceiling.

"Dinner is almost ready," Angela chirped. Booth felt Brennan nod as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Baby, we'd have more privacy if we went back to Afghanistan," Booth said against the top of her head.

"That's not amusing," Brennan murmured.

"Come on. I'm hungry," he said.

He walked to the dresser and pulled out a tee-shirt and shrugged it on. Brennan jammed her phone into her pocket and headed out of the bedroom. Booth followed her upstairs and into the kitchen. He came to an abrupt halt when everyone started clapping and whistling. Booth's face turned red and Brennan just grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I post tomorrow it will be...sharing, meat, two things, scrapple, saints, TLC, pajamas, 5am alarms, shoes, Lear Jet, home, fun with accents, sandwiches, book signing, Mr. Booth, personal moment, ogling and lunch.**

**A/N2: Depending on the mood in the house I may post tomorrow or I may not. I'm hoping for a yes but /shrug. If I don't then I will wish you all a very Merry Christmas (or Happy Holiday)! I hope that everyone stays safe and happy!**


	38. Scrapple Sandwich

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and Santa still didn't bring it *pout*

**Sapphiresian: Lol some things will never change ;-)**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Yeah, she will be discussed and appearing a little more regularly now so grab the pepto for the heartburn and nausea.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: They couldn't help but hear them ;). And you know me..she'll get hers..<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: *snicker* wonder how many readers will ask about it..heehee<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: writing that one made me have to go outside and smoke. *wonders if that's normal*<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:Read on to find out if any of the squints go to the lab. Keep the wine flowing it's the holidays ;)<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76:*snicker* got the message<strong>

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 - Scrapple Sandwich<strong>

"Dr. Brennan, would you care to share him with me?" Nikki called out to her in a teasing voice.

"HEY!" Brown complained with a fake glare. Brennan's eyes narrowed as she looked at the young blonde woman.

"Or at least let the younger generation like Michelle get a swing at him," she continued to tease. The squints and Booth shuddered at the thought.

"Sweetheart, that was wrong on so many levels," Brown told her. Legates glared at the woman and she gave him a teasing smile.

"As I have said before, Booth is hot but since he slept with Cam that would just be," Michelle shivered before she finished the thought. Nikki turned and looked over at Cam who just smiled at her. Turning again, Nikki looked at Angela in question.

"Don't look at me. That's one ride I've not taken," Angela said, throwing her hands up.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life, please," Booth grumbled.

"Especially since we're getting ready to eat. I had enough of the two of them in Afghanistan," Parks pleaded. Brennan ignored Parks comment and looked over at the island and saw Billy basting something. Her mouth fell open and Angela started laughing.

"Oh, sweetie, he's from Texas. All men from Texas can cook meat," Angela said. Brennan scrunched her face up at the suggestion of meat.

"There are veggie burgers in the freezer," Angela said sympathetically. Booth and Brennan moved over to the table and sat down. Legates looked over at them and tilted his head.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow. Booth shrugged and turned to look at Brennan.

"Brickbat Books," Brennan said. Booth sucked in a breath and turned to look at her.

"Seriously? I haven't been home in a long time," Booth said.

"You don' t have to go if you don't want to, Booth," Brennan said quietly.

"Are you kidding and leave your protection to him," Booth said, jerking his thumb at Legates in a teasing manner.

"There are only two things I ask," Booth said, looking at Brennan.

"Anything," she answered simply.

"A cheese steak and a-"

"Scrapple sandwich," Cam finished for him. Brennan scrunched her face and looked at Cam.

"What is scrapple?"

"Don't ask and don't eat it," Cam said in return.

"The only reason you shouldn't eat is because it's made from pork," Booth said with a smirk.

"And various assorted other reasons," Angela shuddered. Booth looked at her in confusion.

"When have you had scrapple?" He asked her with a frown.

"Some accidentally got sent here and it's in the freezer. Every time Mary cooks it, it's all mushy and nasty," Angela said, shuddering again.

"Ick. No wonder. Tell you what, I'll cook it for you properly one day here soon," Booth said with a charming smile.

Billy came in carrying a large platter of chicken and set it on the table. He returned a moment later carrying a large platter of steak. Booth's eyes lit up in pleasure and Billy started chuckling. People scurried from the kitchen to the dining room carrying plates of vegetables and various potato dishes. Billy cooked Brennan's veggie burger while everyone was carrying the vegetables to the table.

Brennan smiled her thanks to Billy when he set the burger down in front of her. After dinner was finished, Angela grabbed Michelle and Brennan's hands. She pulled them out the door and across the lawn, giggling the entire way.

"Dear Lord, I love my little girl but those three would try the patience of a saint," Billy grumbled following them.

Booth and Legates followed Billy out the door and down to the guest house. They entered the sound room and looked through the mirror to see the three girls talking all at once their arms waving frantically around. Booth chuckled as he imagined them arguing over something. Finally, they all nodded and turned to look at Billy. Picking up the headphones, Michelle grinned and Billy sighed.

"Lord, please help me," he muttered and began to hit buttons on the panel.

Booth paused as the sound of cheap porno music filled the room. Legates made a face then crossed himself causing Booth to give him a funny look. Then he heard Michelle's smokey voice start to fill the room and he choked on the air in his lungs.

_Take a good look at it_

_Look at it now_

_Might be the last time you'll_

_Have a go round_

_I'll let you touch it if you'd_

_Like to go down_

_I'll let you go further_

_If you take the southern route_

_Don't go too fast_

_Don't go too slow_

_You've got to let your body flow_

_I like 'em attentive_

_And I like 'em in control_

Booth reached over and put his hands over Legates ears. Legates was trying to bat his hands away and laughed at Booth's face which was turning a dark shade of red. Billy sighed and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Booth's mouth fell open completely when Brennan and Angela began singing the chorus with Michelle.

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_I'll give you the red light special_

_All through the night_

_Baby it's yours_

_All yours_

_If you want it tonight_

_Just come through my door_

_Take off my clothes_

_And turn on the red light_

"I might have to get a private showing of this song," Legates murmured. Booth turned his head sharply and glared at him.

"If you even think about it I will hunt you down and shoot you," Booth said in a low deadly tone.

"Hey, she is an adult," Legates said defensively.

"Legates, she is family and if you play her or hurt her, you had better hope you can hide from me," Booth muttered.

Legates nodded, letting Booth know that he understood. Booth shifted uncomfortably, trying to control his blood flow as the words to the song seeped into his brain.

"You two might want to pull up a chair. This may take awhile," Billy rumbled.

The two men pulled up chairs and sat down. An hour later, Booth sitting with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in the palms of his hands. Billy looked at Booth and let out a low chuckle. Billy and Legates stood up to leave the room and Legates paused.

"You coming, Sarge?" Legates asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'll be there in a minute," Booth choked out.

He sat taking deep breaths, reciting Saints, and trying to get his body under control. If he stood up at this point, he would thoroughly embarrass himself. A moment later the door opened again and he saw Brennan's knees appear in front of him.

"Booth, come on. Everyone else has left," Brennan said.

Booth stood up and Brennan grinned at the sight of his problem. Booth groaned but stood up and let Brennan lead him by the hand out of the guest house, across the lawn and through the house. By the time they reached the bedroom, he had his body under control and was actually tired.

They both changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Booth grunted when he realized they had gotten in on their normal sides. Getting up, he nudged her to the other side of the bed. He slid into the spot where she had just been laying and pulled her up against his side.

**November 2nd**

Booth jumped when the alarm clock went off at 5am and groaned. As usual Brennan was spread across his chest like a blanket. He chuckled at how quickly he had gotten used to this. Brennan looked up blearily and groaned. She carefully sat up, got off the bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. Even after all these years, he had to smile.

Geniuses in the morning were just plain amusing. He rolled out of bed and ambled to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, he pulled out his gray suit and his bluish gray tie with skull and crossbones on it. He placed the suit and tie on the bed and then went to the dresser to dig out matching boxers and socks. When he had his clothes picked out, he walked into the bathroom. Standing at the counter, he quickly shaved and watched Brennan using the mirror.

"Booth, if you keep looking at me like that we will be late," Brennan muttered. Booth chuckled and continued shaving.

"Did you tell Laura about the press?" Booth asked her, looking into the mirror again.

"Yes, I did. She arranged for the local police to be there and keep them from getting into the store," Brennan said.

"Okay," Booth replied.

He finished up, rinsed his razor out and set it on the edge of the sink. Automatically, he rinsed the shaving cream from the sink. Brennan brushed a kiss across the smooth skin on his face and left the bathroom. Booth climbed into the shower and began to lather.

Brennan walked to the wardrobe and dug around for her clothes. She scowled as she realized that Booth had not packed for this event. Groaning, she began to put together an acceptable outfit. She grabbed a dark blue three quarter sleeve ruched faux wrapped shirt. She could only hope there was a skirt in here somewhere.

A sigh of relief left her lips when she found her long black pleated skirt in the clothes Booth had packed. Looking at the shoes, she rolled her eyes. Throwing on a robe, she left the room and headed upstairs. Legates was already dressed and ready to go was headed into the kitchen and stared at her in surprise.

"Booth didn't pack proper shoes. I'm going to borrow a pair of Angela's," Brennan said as she climbed the stairs.

Legates saw her enter a door next to Angela and Hodgins bedroom. Shaking his head, he continued to the kitchen. Brennan quietly opened the hallway door that led to Angela and Hodgins closet. Flipping the light, she walked towards the shoes. Hodgins sat up in the bed when he saw the light come on under the door.

"Ange," he hissed, shaking her. Angela groaned and blinked her eyes open. She followed Hodgins arm towards where he was pointing.

"It's Bren borrowing a pair of shoes. Go back to sleep," she muttered and fell back to sleep.

Hodgins let out a sigh and curled back up around his wife. Brennan looked at the line of black shoes and grabbed a pair of Coach Bilee heels. Quietly, she left the closet, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. When she reached the bedroom, she found Booth pacing.

"There you are," Booth said.

"I needed a pair of shoes," Brennan said, holding up the heels.

Booth nodded and pulled on his jacket. He placed a kiss on her lips, left the room, and went upstairs to the kitchen. Brennan got dressed, dug through her jewelry and smiled.

Grabbing the skeleton necklace he had gotten her, she put it on. Grabbing her messenger bag, she left the room and made her way to the kitchen. Booth and Legates looked up when Brennan entered. Booth smiled when he saw the necklace and Legates started laughing when he spotted it. She walked to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Glancing at her watch, she frowned then groaned.

"We need to head to the airfield now," Brennan groused.

"Hodgins gave me directions and I've already pulled a golf cart up," Legates said.

Booth rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his coffee. They quickly moved out onto the patio and into the cart. Five minutes later, they arrived at Hodgins private airstrip and saw the Lear jet sitting there. As they were climbing out of the cart, a short, blonde woman approached them quickly. Booth pushed Brennan behind him and reached for his gun. The woman stopped and held her hands up.

"Agent Booth? I'm Kim Blackstone from USA Today," the woman said, holding out her credentials. Legates stepped forward and scanned the information she was holding out. He nodded over his shoulder at Booth.

"Mr. Hodgins requested that I be here for an interview with Dr. Brennan," Kim said with a smile.

"Dr.-" three voices corrected, causing Kim's eyes to widen.

"It's Dr. Hodgins, Ms. Blackstone," Booth told her. She nodded and gestured towards the man standing behind her.

"This is Jimmy, my photographer. We're hoping to get some candid shots of you today," she introduced the photographer.

Booth nodded and the five of them turned to face the jet. They made their way across the tarmac and entered the plane. The two hour flight was spent answering questions that the reporter was asking. Some of them were dealing with Hannah Burley's original article, some to do with Brennan's reputation. Kim even spoke with Booth and Legates about Brennan causing Brennan to blush as they gushed about her.

Booth's hand snuck over and he entwined his fingers with hers. Noticing the action, Kim asked about their relationship. Booth and Brennan explained that, yes, they were in fact in a relationship; however, it should not be made common knowledge. If it was then people could use one against the other in hostage or emotionally fraught situations.

Kim nodded and scribbled a note to herself. After the plane landed everyone stood to disembark. Booth tugged on Brennan's hand stopping her from leaving. He placed his hands on each side of her face and softly kissed her. Opening her eyes, Brennan found his brown eyes twinkling into hers.

"Okay, now I can put my game face on," Booth muttered.

Brennan grinned and went down the steps of the plane. She waited as Legates slid into the town car and she slid in the middle with Booth getting in last.

"Youse reddy?" The driver asked, glancing in the mirror. Brennan turned to look at Booth. She hadn't understood a word the driver had said.

"Yea," Booth answered. Legates snickered and Booth reached behind Brennan to smack him in the back of the head.

"Where's youse headin'?" The driver asked and Brennan looked at Booth for a translation. Booth didn't take his eyes off the road ahead when he answered.

"Sow forf shtreet. Brickbat's," Booth said.

"I woont go der ifn I were yew," the driver said. Booth raised his eyebrow in question.

"Sum big docter is signin books or sumptin today," he told Booth. Brennan had finally picked up the accent and giggled behind her hand.

"Whatchulaffinat?" The driver said, glaring at her in the mirror.

"I was not laughing at your dialect. I was laughing because I am the docter you spoke of," Brennan said, imitating the word doctor.

They rode in silence to the store and the driver pulled around the side. The reporters, seeing the car pulling around the side of the building, tried to rush down the alley. Policemen blocked their entrance. Booth slid out and took Brennan's hand and helped her from the car. Legates slid out last and they sandwiched her between them. Booth knocked on the door and it opened. Booth's mouth fell open then he smiled at the person in front of him.

"Rosie, let us in please," Booth said. She stepped back and let them enter the back room.

"Boof, wuebin all dese years?" She questioned him, pulling him into a hug. Booth returned the hug and smiled.

"Working in DC," he told her. Rosie looked over his shoulder at Brennan.

"Yew workin security?" She said with a small frown. Brennan stood back observing the two of them.

"Rosie, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he introduced them. Rosie gave a short abrupt nod and led them to the employee lounge.

"Dat line out front been dere since dis mornin'" Rosie said, rolling her eyes.

Brennan sat down and began digging in her bag. Finding her pens, she looked down at herself and realized she had no pockets. Booth held out his hand and stuck two of the pens in his jacket pocket.

"Yo, Rosie, is der someone who can git me a scrapple sanwich?" Booth asked her with his charm smile in place.

"Lemme send Georgie. Yous need cawfee? And don't be usin dat smile on me, Seeley Boof," she said, looking at Legates and Brennan when she asked about coffee.

"Yea, three cawfees. One wit suga and cream. Tew wit suga. An' anuther sanwich fer him," Booth told her, jerking his thumb at Legates.

"Wit ketchup or wit out?" She said, looking at Legates.

"With please," Legates answered. Brennan sat observing the situation.

"Stop with the anthropology, Bones," Booth said with a grin.

"Why? This is a perfect example of a mixed subculture in the United States. It is what I do," she said bluntly.

"I know but don't do it to me, okay," he said.

Brennan shook her head and sat back in the chair. Legates stood up and walked to the door. Leaning out, he scanned the crowd in front of the door.

"Is it always like this?" He asked Brennan as he continued scanning.

"There are usually a lot of people. However, the Press are making things worse," Brennan murmured.

"Now, I know why you hate book signings," Booth said in a low tone.

Ten minutes later, a teenage boy entered the room carrying a coffee holder and three cups of coffee and a white bag. He set them on the table and scampered off. Booth handed Legates a sandwich and took one for himself. Legates unwrapped it and stared dubiously at the food in his hand. Two pieces of toasted bread sandwiched a slather of ketchup and a few pieces of brown, crunchy looking stuff.

"Just eat it," Booth said. Legates shrugged and took a bite. Brennan heard it crunch and her eyes got wide.

"Wow, that's good," Legates muttered and polished off the sandwich.

"Toldja," Booth said.

Brennan smirked as Booth slipped into the Philadelphia accent without thinking about it. Rosie came to the lounge and waved them toward a table near the back of the store. When Brennan sat down with Booth and Legates flanking her, Rosie opened the doors. People flooded into the store. Several people were pushed back out into the street by the cops. Brennan looked up at Booth in question.

"Press," he said.

She nodded and waited for the person to set their book down in front of her. She listened to her readers and signed their books with a message. A few times Booth had to translate because their accent was too thick for her to understand.

Around eleven thirty, Brennan paused scanned the face in front of her and glared at the man standing there. There was no doubt in her mind who this man was. Booth had gone rigid, his eyes narrowed and he took a more protective step forward.

"Whatchaglarinat woman?" The man said in a nasty tone.

Brennan clenched her jaw and looked down at the book. Booth almost choked when he saw her write '_Go to Hell, Mr. Booth_' in her beautiful script. Booth knew his father wasn't here to get her signature. Booth knew his old man didn't read for pleasure. Brennan pushed the book towards the man on the other side of the table. Legates shifted nervously as the tension around the table rose another notch. Booth's father picked up the book, flipped it open and growled at the message.

"Yew dewsh bag," he yelled, lifting his hand to smack her. He found his arm in an iron grip.

"Never, ever, lay your hands on her. Don't come near her. Don't even think about her. Now, git out of here before I have you arrested," Booth growled. His father looked up into a pair of brown eyes that had gone almost black in rage.

"So, meybe I'll hit yew instead. Although I know dey turned yew into a killer," Booth's father snarled. An evil glint crossed Booth's face and he smiled a smile that made Legates shudder.

"Do it. I dare you. See, I'm not a kid anymore. I can arrest you for assault on a federal agent, Dad. And at the local Bureau offices my word carries more weight than yours," Booth said in a low deadly voice.

Legates mouth fell open and he quickly looked away. Booth's father snatched his arm from Booth's grip and stormed to the register. Brennan could feel Booth's rage wash over her. Looking up at the next woman in line, Brennan smiled politely.

"Excuse me for a moment, please," she said.

Standing up, she pushed Booth into a corner away from the table. Legates took several steps back so he was standing in front of Brennan's back but far enough away to give them privacy. Brennan gestured for Booth to lean down. Grinding his teeth, he leaned over so she could whisper in his ear. The photographer of the USA Today got a shot of Booth leaning over and Brennan whispering to him.

He had his hands at her waist and she had one of her hands on his chest and the other on his cheek. It was a very personal moment that would look good in the paper. A moment later, Legates felt Brennan nudge him and he moved back to his original position. Booth stood right behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Rosie walked over and stood near Booth.

"Boof, I'm sorry. I dint know he wuld show up," Rosie said.

"Fuhgeddaboudit," Booth said in a low tone.

"I called da girls since yew ain't mairreed," Rosie said with a grin.

Booth rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. He felt Brennan stiffen under his hand and he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Rosie, I'm taken," he said firmly.

He glanced up and groaned as he saw a pack of women enter the store giggling and laughing. Booth cut his eyes at Legates when he heard the young man snigger.

"Shut it, Legates," Booth growled.

At his low growl, the women turned in unison and rushed towards him. Booth crossed his arms, planted his feet and blocked them from getting to close to Brennan. Brennan pasted a fake smile on her face and continued to sign books for the patrons at the table.

"I herd yew were in de Army," one woman cooed.

"Huh, I herd he got shot in de hed," another said.

"I was in the army. I did get shot. But I am no longer in the Army. I work for the FBI now and if you'll excuse me. I am working security for my partner," Booth said, turning his back on the women.

They groaned and watched him walk away. They took the opportunity to ogle his backside as he walked away. Brennan tried to keep her displeasure from showing and Legates tried to control his laughter. At one o'clock, the trio stopped for lunch. The book store had allowed two hours for lunch.

"Rosie, we're going to Celia's for lunch," Booth called out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow...S 9th St, Mama, Ms. Burley, observing, one of those guys, DnD, Vin Diesel, property, nuts, staring, information, stolen vehicle, pictures, particulars, smells, sounds, and a quiet Booth.**


	39. One of Those Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN: Yep that's the philly accent spelled phonetically. As mendenbar pointed out to me they will say they don't have an accent. LOL *snort* yeah right**  
><strong>jenheir1: *sigh* It's very hard for me to find that hot. I've had to deal with the tourists to much...just unngghh we'll pretend they (DB and Booth) never lived there =D<strong>  
><strong>Nertool54: Guilty pleasure? o.o unless you're vegetarian that's a normal thing around here =D<strong>  
><strong>BecksBones: I figured it was time to bring in the old man and Booth going federal on anyone's ass is hot! ;) Hope dinner wasn't too hectic for ya. I managed not to set anything on fire so it was a good Christmas lol.<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love- dinosaurs: lol anything Booth does he does well and she has a steep learning curve *snicker* what can I say.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: I'm hoping that's a good thing lol. =P<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Bologna sandwiches are weird? Hahaha I didn't even think that when I wrote way to spot a place that leads the mind to the gutter ;)<strong>  
><strong>mendenbar: *cheer* glad you survived!<strong>

**THank you all for taking time out of your day to review! I appreciate it, I really really do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 - One of Those Guys<strong>

Rosie waved as they exited the building through the side door. The town car was sitting there waiting. The driver opened the door and Brennan slid into the middle seat.

"Celia's on Sow Nint Shtreet," Booth told the driver.

"Gud choice," he said.

"I know," Booth told him. They rode in silence and Brennan watched the city streets roll by. Booth could see her mind working. Five minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small brick building with the traditional Italian green, red and white overhang.

"Jeet?" Booth said to the driver. Brennan paused in confusion.

"Nah, I'll eat later," he said.

"Wit or witout?" Booth said, causing Brennan to shake her head.

"Wit," the driver said with a grin.

Booth nodded and held the door open for Brennan. Legates took the door and let Booth slide in behind Brennan. The minute he entered the restaurant they heard an ungodly screech and looked up to see a portly older woman moving quickly towards them.

Brennan stepped back and ran smack into Booth. The woman enveloped them in a hug and Brennan couldn't breathe. Booth was chuckling at the woman as Brennan struggled to breathe. Moving her arm out, Brennan jammed her elbow into Booth's ribs. She cringed as she realized that she hit just above his stitches. Booth jumped back, flinched in pain then watched in amusement as Brennan gasped for breath.

"Mama, dis is my Bones," Booth said.

"Bones, this is Mama," Booth said with a smile. Brennan turned her smile on the woman.

"Yew call dat poor woman Bones?" Mama said, scolding Booth for his nickname while shaking her finger at him.

Brennan put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. Legates was not so successful and burst into laughter. Mama looked up and shook her finger at Legates.

"Don't yew be laffin at Seeley or I'll be yellin at yew tew," she said.

Mama let her laughter twinkle through her eyes. She waved for them to follow her and they walked with her back to a large table.

"I figger da rest of de block will be here soon," Mama said, smiling. Booth rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Mama, da driver needs a Jeez Tak wit," Booth said.

Mama nodded and headed behind a set of swinging doors. A younger woman with the same dark hair and dark eyes bounced over.

"Whatcha need, Seels," she asked Booth, snapping her gum.

"Angie, I'll take jeez tak wit, a soda and she'll have spinach lasagna wit no meat in da sauce and wudder," Booth said, pointing towards Brennan. Angie looked over at Legates who started blushing at her blatant once over.

"I'll take a cheese steak with onions and a soda," Legates told her. She nodded and bounced back to the kitchen.

"She didn't write anything down," Legates whispered.

"Angie's been doing this since she was fourteen," Booth told him.

Brennan sat back and glanced around the restaurant. It was decorated comfortably with dark red and green tones. She let out a low groan as she saw the blond woman entering the restaurant. Brennan reached under the table and squeezed Booth's thigh causing him to glance at her. He spotted the movement from the corner of his eye. He looked at the woman and narrowed his eyes.

"Go away, Ms. Burley," Booth said sharply. Hannah stopped in her tracks and smiled at the three sitting there.

"Seeley, I have every right to be here," Hannah said in a sweet tone.

Angie came walking through the dining room carrying something wrapped in aluminum foil and a bottle of tea. She stopped short at the sight of Booth's face.

"Seels, yaight?" She asked looking at him in question.

"As long as, she," Booth pointed at Hannah, "stays away from us." Angie stopped, turned and pushed the swinging kitchen door open.

A string of heavily accented Italian and was answered by another string in the same language. A man came out from the swinging doors wiping his hands on an apron.

"Can I help yew?" He asked Hannah with a scowl.

"A table for one please," she said pleasantly. He took her to a table on the far side of the restaurant away from the three of them.

"Graci, Gio," Booth called out with a smile. Brennan leaned her chin on her hand and looked over at Booth.

"What?" He asked with his charming grin plastered on his face. She shook her head and maintained her silence.

"She's observing," Booth grumbled and Legates laughed.

"How much lon-" Legates question was cut off when the door was flung open.

A large group of people came rushing into the restaurant. Legates turned and put himself between the door and Brennan. Booth chuckled and took a sip of the soda that Mama had brought him. The sounds of 'Booth', 'Seeley' and 'Seels' echoed around the dining area. Brennan turned to look at Booth and grinned when he ducked his head.

"You were one of those guys. I knew it," Brennan said with a smirk.

"One of what guys?" Legates asked, looking over at the two of them.

"You wouldn't understand. By the look of it, you were as well," Brennan said.

"One of what guys?" Legates repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"A jock, popular, you know one of those guys," Brennan said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I was a DnD geek," Legates whispered to her. Brennan let her eyes go wide and she grinned at him.

"Did you know that Dungeons and Dragons players score higher on Math and English in standardized testing than people who do not play?" Brennan said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, I did. Did you know that Vin Diesel is a huge DnD geek?" Legates asked with a grin.

The table was suddenly surrounded as people grabbed chairs and sat down with them. A woman about Brennan's age tried to squeeze between Booth and Brennan. Booth scooted closer to Brennan and allowed her to sit on his other side. Propping her head on her hand, Brennan watched the people at the table interacting with each other and with Booth. Booth reached under the table and squeezed her thigh. He grinned as he realized she was in observational mode.

"Baby, stop observing," Booth said, still grinning.

"Seels, I herd yew went back into da Army, man," a large, husky man across the table said.

"I was, Jimmy, but not anymore," he said in a clipped tone.

"Dat bad, huh?" The man asked with a frown on his face.

"Helen's son came back from Afghanistan and he ain't bin righ' since. He was saying some Sergint guy got shot in da hed. Den I herd you died den I herd you dint," the man continued.

Booth stiffened and Brennan flinched at the statement. Booth let out a sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Sarge, got shot in the back of the head," Legates said in a hushed voice. Brennan clenched her jaw and looked over at Jimmy.

"Booth died on the flight to Kabul," Brennan said in a flat tone.

"Huh, so bof da rumors are tru den," Jimmy said.

Booth nodded a yes and turned to look at Brennan. The silence that had fallen over the table was broken when Mama came out carrying their orders. She set them down with a flourish in front of them. Brennan's eyes got wide at the size of her portion.

"Booth, I'll never be able to eat all this," Brennan stated.

"Eat what you can and we'll doggie bag the rest," Booth said.

"You got one of dem light weight model types, Seels," the blonde sitting next to him smirked.

"Naw, Bones, just doesn't eat as much as most people. She has the weight in the right places," Booth said, taking a bite of his cheese steak. Brennan's nose scrunched as the grease dripped from the back.

"Whoo cares. She's beeyoodeful," a younger man down the table said.

The young man sent her a wink and a smile. She stared at him blankly and turned back to her plate. Booth chuckled at the look she had shot the man.

"She's picky about her men, Joey," Booth said.

"Booth, if I wanted that explained then I would have done so myself. I am an adult and can speak for myself," Brennan stated, twirling the mozzarella cheese on her fork. Legates almost choked on the cheese steak that was sliding down his throat. After taking a sip of his drink, he shot Booth a look and laughed.

"Yew let yur girl tawk to yew like dat?" Jimmy asked, looking at Booth in surprise.

Booth chuckled under his breath, knowing the 'your girl' comment was going to rile her. Booth and Legates mouths fell open in surprise when Brennan let the comment pass. She stared at her plate and was biting her lip as she cut off a forkful of lasagna.

"Go ahead, Bones, say it. I know this eating you up," Booth said, laughing.

"If you insist," Brennan said as she turned to look at Jimmy, "I am not a girl, I am a woman. I am not Booth's, I am not a piece of property," Brennan said calmly.

She turned back to her plate as the women around the table began laughing. Jimmy's face turned a scarlet.

"So, you're not wit Seels, den?" The woman next to Booth asked Brennan.

"Just because I am in a relationship with Booth does not mean I belong to him," Brennan said. A woman at the other end of the table jumped up, pointed and smiled.

"I know where I know yew from. Yur that docter dat was in de paper. The one dat everyone wuz saying wuz nuts," she cried.

"Marcie," Booth hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Brennan's gaze snapped to the woman and narrowed.

"I am not nuts as you so eloquently put it. My psychological profile has been reviewed by a number of psychologists and there is nothing wrong with me," Brennan snarled.

"Ms. Burley dint have the da facts and was extremely jealous," Booth said, waving his hand in Hannah's direction. The table turned to stare at the woman. Hannah had been listening to the loud conversation at the other table. When the silence fell she looked over the table and shot a smirk at Brennan.

Brennan nudged Booth in the side after glancing at her watch. Booth looked at her and she tapped her watch.

"Mama, kin we git doggie bags fer dis stuff," Booth called out.

"Ya," she answered him.

A moment later, she came through the swinging doors carrying Styrofoam containers. Booth, Brennan and Legates quickly put their food into the containers. Booth glanced up and saw Hannah, drop money on the table, take her straw and leave the restaurant ahead of them. Legates was looking in the same direction and gave Booth a sidelong glance at Hannah's actions.

"As fun as dis has bin, we goddago," Booth said.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and dropped enough money on the table to pay for everyone's lunch. The men at the table whistled as the cash hit the table. Legates walked out first and Booth followed squishing Brennan between them. They walked to the car and slid in the backseat. Ten minutes later, they were back at the bookstore which was still a riot with all the journalists still milling around. The trio entered the bookstore from the side as they had that morning. As they entered, Brennan's phone began to ring.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Bren, I have some information," Angela said.

Brennan pulled Booth by the hand into the employee lounge. Legates entered the lounge right behind them. Hitting the speaker button, she set the phone on the table.

"Go ahead, Ange," Brennan said.

"I went into the lab today-"

"What?" Booth bellowed; his jaw clenching.

"Cool your jets, Studly. I took Charlie and Goodman," Angela said.

"In what? You didn't take the deuce and a half did you?" Legates growled towards the phone.

"No, Legates, we took Booth's SUV," Angela said.

"What!" Booth almost screeched, causing Brennan to grin. Angela sighed on the other end and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I went through all the videos and I found two interesting characters. I triangulated the point of the shooter as well. The forensics team went up there and got some evidence. They are not happy about having to work on Sunday. Everything is being sent to the lab," Angela said.

"You stole a government issued vehicle," Booth told her with a growl.

"No, I stole your keys from the nightstand. Bren, we need to go shopping soon because your underwear drawer is sadly lacking," Angela said. Legates bit back a laugh but not before a snort came through. Booth clenched his jaw and glared at the man.

"Angela, you are not authorized to drive my vehicle," Booth growled. Brennan snickered at his growl and he cut his eyes to her.

"That is why Charlie drove the Sequoia, Studly," Angela said.

"Back to the evidence," Brennan said.

"There was a woman and a man. I left the Angelatron running the facial recognition program. The woman was wearing a scarf over her head so there was not much I could get of her face. The man however there was a full on view," Angela said.

"Good work, Ange. We'll be home around six. I have another two hours then we'll be coming back," Brennan said.

"Okay, I'll let everyone know," Angela said.

"Boof, her agent woman is lookin fer her," Rosie interrupted.

"Aight, we'll be der in a minute," Booth answered. Angela's laughter roared through the phone.

"When you get back I have to hear more of that accent, Studly," Angela teased.

"Bye, Angela," Booth said.

Brennan pressed the end button as Angela continued to giggle.

Legates walked out of the room and stood scanning the crowed. His eyes narrowed when he saw one blond reporter in the line. He stalked over towards the police officer standing in the door.

Booth was leaning with his back to the wall outside of the lounge. Brennan stepped out of the room and turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and saw his eyes almost clear. There was still a touch of pain clouding his eyes. Nudging his feet apart, she stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth returned the hug, squeezing her against his chest. He dropped his cheek to the top of her head and took a deep breath.

They both had their eyes closed and were concentrating on one another and didn't hear the click of the shutter as Jimmy took pictures. Brennan let out a sigh and stood up straight.

"I have to finish this. We'll continue this back at Hodgins," Brennan said quietly.

Booth closed his eyes, shifted his features, put on his game face and nodded. They walked out to find Legates still arguing with the cop and wildly waving his arms around. Brennan sat down, picked up her pen, pasted a smile on her face and began signing books. Brennan looked up and saw the cops pushing one Hannah Burley out the door and grinned.

The next two hours passed painfully slow for Brennan, all she wanted to do was go back to D.C. Thirty minutes after the end of the signing, they were once again in the air. Legates sat a row in front of Brennan and Booth. Kim and Jimmy sat across the aisle from Legates. Kim kept looking over her shoulder at the pair a row over and behind her. After takeoff, Brennan had put the armrest between her and Booth up then snuggled up next to him. A smile spread across Kim's face at the sight of Brennan snuggled up to Booth who sat with his eyes closed.

"Are they always like that?" Kim asked Legates, pointing over her shoulder at the pair. Legates leaned around the seat and saw Brennan snuggled up to Booth.

"Pretty much," Legates said.

"She seems awfully, I don't know, snuggly, for a cold hearted woman," Kim said.

"Dr B, is very particular about who touches her and how they touch her. It doesn't make her cold it just makes her particular," Legates said with a shrug.

Kim shook her head and leaned back in her seat. The jet landed at Hodgins private airstrip at 6:15pm and the occupants unloaded. Kim and Jimmy shook everyone's hands and climbed into the town car waiting to take them back into D.C. Legates, Booth and Brennan looked around and found the golf cart. Legates drove them back up towards the house and parked the cart near the garage.

Brennan paused, looked up at the second story of the garage, shuddered then began walking back to the house. Booth grabbed her hand, entwined his fingers with hers and gently squeezed. They were passing the tennis courts which were surrounded by evergreens when Legates came to a stop. Booth let out a low chuckled and watched as Legates scanned the area. Booth shook his head and looked up at the night sky.

"Williams, come out from the trees," Booth said in a loud voice. Williams came stumbling out, swatting at the prickly branches of the trees.

"How. In. The. Hell. Did. You. Know," he said, swatting limbs between each word.

"When you shifted, the dead needles under your feet crackled," Legates said.

"I smelled your cologne when we rounded the corner of the garage," Booth said.

"You were breathing loud enough for the blind to find you," Brennan said. Booth and Legates looked at her in surprise.

"While we were under Sarge's command, we spent a year trying to sneak up on him and never could. And we were trained as snipers. You never stood a chance," Legates said.

The four of them continued up to the house, Booth being unusually quiet. A frown puckered Brennan's brow, she knew what upset him but was unsure how to fix it.

They separated in the kitchen, Legates went to his room, Booth disappeared through the kitchen door and Brennan stood looking at the people sitting at the table. They stared at her as if expecting her to say something. She shook her head and walked to Hodgins' study. A moment later, the door popped open and Brennan walked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes ladies Vin Diesel is in fact a DnD geek. Not WAS but IS. Weird as it may sound I think that's hot. Anyway, on to tomorrow...bibles, chaplins, pissing contest, running, simple math, flying sneakers, stamina expo, metaphoric demon, bath tubs, Ten Commandments, Psalm 144, vunerable positions,and an enraged Special Agent.**

**A/N2: If you would like to see something in the M&L story then please speak up either in a review or PM and I'lld o my best! Even if it sounds random you'd be surprised at what I can do =D**

**Reviews give me warm fuzzies so please leave one.**


	40. Metaphorics Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Gottaluvem: Might be her might not be her. I won't tell until the end. =)**  
><strong>Nertoool54: Wow yeah I totally went completely fluffy with them so far. I had fun trying get the whole Philly vibe going.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Barely but yep we survived. Glad to see you survived as well.<strong>  
><strong>Yenyen76: Lol I had to draw on my inner Angela to write that part. Guess I nailed it on the head.<strong>  
><strong>Calanmire464:It's in the works.<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: cringe you are going to HATE me in a few chapters**  
><strong>Chkgun93: LOL let me know when you figure out what you are confused about.<strong>  
><strong>Jenheir1: I figured the agents would have enough common sense not to piss into the wind. ;)<strong>  
><strong>dolphinprtty: Hannah will get hers, I promise. Michelle and Legates are in the works ;-)<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:*gasp* sacrilege! One does not throw a steak sandwich...that's wrong so wrong =P<strong>  
><strong>HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN:Down sweetie down it won't be real soon. I'm having to create back story for Legates.<strong>  
><strong>Pagan-seijou: You should hear it in real life ;) But you know they don't have accents..it's you that has the accent lol.<strong>

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 -Metaphoricsv- SMUT<strong>

Heading down stairs, she rifled through her bags and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Going back upstairs, she entered the study again, ignoring the people standing in the doorway to the kitchen vying for a spot. Angela walked up to the door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and her mouth fell open at the sight of Brennan sitting at Hodgins desk with his huge family bible in front of her.

Angela walked over to the chair in front of the desk, sat down, crossed her legs, and then her wrists. She sat waiting for Brennan to start talking. To her amazement, Brennan picked up the phone dialed a set of numbers and asked for a chaplain. Angela's eyebrows rose at Brennan's question into the phone.

"Ange, can you leave please?" Brennan said bluntly, ignoring the questioning look she was being shot by her best friend. Angela sighed, nodded, stood, and left the room. Hodgins looked up as his wife entered the kitchen.

"Jack, I'm scared. She has a bible and is calling a chaplain," Angela said, looking at her husband with a worried look in her eyes.

Hodgins reached out his hand and pulled his wife on his lap. Rowan looked at the pair in confusion but just shrugged. These squints were weird, there was no other word for it.

"Where's Sarge?" Addison asked when he walked in the kitchen after completing his patrol. Cruz looked at him in confusion.

"Which sergeant are you looking for?" He asked Addison with the confused look still on his face.

"He's looking for his sergeant, Specialist Cruz," Rowan said, not looking up from her reading.

"You are the only sergeant here," Cruz pointed out. Rowan finally gave up and glared at Cruz.

"He is looking for Booth," she said slowly. Cruz shook his head and glared at Addison.

"Private, Booth is no longer your sergeant," Cruz said sharply. Addison stiffened his frame and wiped all emotion from his face.

"At ease, Private," Rowan said, glaring at Cruz.

"Specialist Cruz, Special Agent Booth was their Sergeant Major for almost a year. He trained them, he lived with them and he got to know them. So, they may call him anything they want," Rowan said sharply. Perkins walked in and paused as he ran into the wall of tension.

"What's going on in here?" Perkins casually asked, looking around.

"We're playing 'who is in charge'," Angela said.

"Do you know where Booth is?" Hodgins asked Perkins, trying to avoid the name issue.

"No, if he wants to be found he will be. Or if you send Dr. Brennan after him, you'll find him," Perkins said.

Addison nodded abruptly and left the kitchen muttering under his breath. Brennan stayed shut up in the study for another two hours and the squints waited for either of them to show their faces. Legates was holed up in his room and wouldn't say anything but they knew something must of have happened.

Hodgins stood up from the table and ambled through the house, stopping in the game room to get a beer from the fridge at the bar. He continued walking slowly around the house. As he turned the corner near his lab, he saw Booth running on the track around the pool. Opening the door, Hodgins walked in, climbed the steps to the diving board and sat down on the end.

Booth continued to run, ignoring everything around him. Booth knew Hodgins was there but didn't acknowledge the scientists presence. Hodgins sat sipping his beer and watching Booth run. Both men stayed silent and it was another half an hour before Booth's men started trickling in and sitting down on the loungers to watch Booth run.

Parks and Goodman looked at their watches. Booth scanned the crowd as he ran by, looking to see who was on patrol. He saw his entire unit was sitting there and growled as he ran by. Parks snickered and watched Booth continue to move.

"Rowan put the military squints to work since they haven't done anything for two days," Parks said.

Hodgins watched as the girlfriends that Brennan had flown out made their way into the area and sat on the loungers with their respective men.

"Chris, how long does he run for at that pace?" Denise asked, turning her head up towards Wilson. Wilson watched Booth for a minute, shrugged and looked over at Parks.

"At his given speed-"

"Five hours," Hodgins interrupted Parks. Parks rolled his eyes and the men shot looks at Hodgins.

"Another one," Legates grunted.

"Simple math," Goodman snickered. Hodgins rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer.

"Seriously, I mean I know you have to be in shape for the military but he's mindlessly running," Susan said quietly to Addison.

"Oh, he's not mindless," Addison said, looking around.

Not spotting anything that would break, he pulled off his sneaker and held it. Susan looked at him as if he were nuts. When Booth sprinted back, Addison pulled his arm back and chucked the shoe at Booth. Booth's hand shot out, caught the shoe and threw it back.

"See, he knows exactly what's going on," Addison said. The women sat with their mouths hanging open.

"He had to learn to keep his eyes in every direction at once working with Dr. B," Hodgins snickered.

Hodgins paused, looked at Booth's eyes and flinched. The flat, emotionless look in his eyes was creepy. Hodgins flipped open his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Ange, where is Dr. B?" He listened for a minute then grunted and hung up.

"She still in the study?" Julie asked from her position in front of Johnson.

"Yes," Hodgins said, frowning.

Brennan hung up the phone with a sigh and looked at the notes on the desk in front of her. She rolled her head to relieve some of the tension. After reviewing her notes, she closed the bible, stood up and left the study. As she was walking across the foyer, Angela joined her.

"Sweetie, they're down by the pool. Apparently, Booth is putting on a stamina expo down there," Angela said with a smile.

"If you see any of the security guys in the next hour or so let them know the limos will be here in two hours to take the families to the airport," Brennan said.

They walked together down to the pool area and entered the room. Angela put her hand over her mouth when she saw the unit lounging in chairs with their girlfriends, the parents on their own chairs, Hodgins sitting on the high board and Booth running or more accurately sprinting.

"Since you all are here, the limos will be arriving in two hours to take your families to the airport for their flights. As there are others doing security, maybe you should go with them," Brennan said loudly.

The sudden silence that fell was deafening. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft lap of the water against the edge of the pool and Booth's feet moving. Brennan watched as the men and their girlfriends stood up and left. The families shifted their seating so they sat in lounge chairs closer together.

Brennan climbed to the middle diving board, stretched out on her stomach, rested her head on her arms and watched Booth run. Angela sat on the high board and watched Booth run. The flat dead look in his normally warm brown eyes gave her the shivers.

"Is he okay, Sweetie?" Angela asked, looking down at Brennan.

"He will be," Brennan replied without looking up. A few moments later the men and their parents got up and quietly left the pool area

An hour and a half later, the three of them heard muffled sounds coming from around the house. The men and their families were preparing to leave. Brennan stayed where she was watching Booth run. She could see he was trying to metaphorically run from his emotions. She knew from experience that they would always catch you.

Standing with a grunt, Brennan climbed down the ladder and quietly left the pool area. Making her way to the bedroom, she slipped inside and walked to the bathroom. She quickly gathered towels and various other bathing supplies. When the tub was full, she turned on the heaters and jets. Happy with the tub, she left the bathroom then the bedroom.

When she entered the pool area Booth was on the other side of the room making his way towards her. She crooked her finger at him and he slowed down in front of her. His breathing was slightly labored and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What?' He asked between breaths.

"Come on. It is getting late and we have to go to the lab in the morning," she told him. Booth rolled his eyes and got ready to start running again.

"Booth, come on. You know you can't outrun this metaphorical demon," Brennan said softly.

Booth sighed, slumped his shoulders and gave in. He followed her to the bedroom. She gestured towards the bathroom and stripped as he walked towards it. Opening the door, he smiled at the tub she had already started for him. He grunted when he realized his stitches couldn't get wet. Brennan stepped in behind him and grabbed a washcloth from the counter. Dipping it in the warm swirling water, she gently cleaned the skin around his stitches.

He looked down to see her applying medical grade after surgery bandages. Stepping back, she turned, stripped, and stepped into the tub. Turning, she looked at him waiting for him to join her. Booth climbed into the tub and sat down. He sat between her legs, scooted down so his head was resting on her shoulder, and leaned against her chest. She dipped her hands in the water and ran them through his hair. He let out a sigh and then a groan.

"What are you metaphorically trying to run from Booth?" Brennan gently asked near his ear.

Booth rolled his head to the side and looked into her eyes. He saw the confusion, the worry and the love rolling around in their depths. Sighing, he rolled his head so he was looking at the wall at the other end of the tub. Lifting his foot slightly, he tapped the faucet with his toe. Brennan waited silently as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"I was raised to be a religious person," Booth said, pausing after this statement. Brennan ran her soapy hands across his shoulders.

"Mmmhmm," she agreed. She had noticed when he wanted her to talk, he wouldn't really say anything. Just make either comforting or agreeing noises.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing, Bones," Booth said, his mouth pulling up at the corners.

"I have a steep learning curve. Stop changing the subject," she prodded. He let out another sigh and paused again.

"I have always been taught to follow the Ten Commandments. The fifth commandment states 'Thou shalt not kill'," Booth said heavily. Brennan rinsed her hands then dipped them in the water. She wet his hair as he continued to speak.

"Even when I lived with my dad, we went to church on Sundays," Booth murmured, relaxing as her fingers moved through his hair.

"When he called me a killer, he made me feel like he was better than me," Booth said in a low gravelly tone. Brennan tilted her head to the side to process what he had said.

"Booth, the Catechism states that the death penalty is permissible in cases of extreme gravity. It is allowed if the 'guilty party's identity and responsibility have been fully determined' and if the death penalty is the only way to defend others against the guilty party. Now, have you ever killed anyone who was not guilty?" Brennan said soothingly, she felt him stiffen at the word Catechism.

"In a time of war are we not just as guilty as the other side for killing people?" Booth said harshly, his body tensing. Brennan poured a small amount of soap in her hand and began to rub her hands in his hair.

"The Book of Romans, Chapter 13 passages 1-5  
>Let every soul be subject unto the higher powers. For there is no power but of God; the powers that be are ordained of God.<br>Whosoever therefore resisteth the power, resisteth the ordinance of God: and they that resist shall receive to themselves damnation.  
>For rulers are not a terror to good works, but to the evil. Wilt thou then not be afraid of the power? Do that which is good, and thou shalt have praise of the same.<br>For he is the minister of God to thee for good. But if thou do that which is evil, be afraid; for he beareth not the sword in vain: for he is the minister of God, a revenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil.  
>Wherefore ye must needs be subject, not only for wrath, but also for conscience sake. Your government, a higher power, asked you to do something that was stopping a greater evil. How many people had they killed? Was their kills sheet higher? Using that rational they were evil and you were an avenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil," Brennan said, soothingly.<p>

"Who was I to judge? Do not judge or you too will be judged. Matthew 1:7," Booth said, his tone becoming slightly less angry.

"Psalm 144, Blessed be the LORD, my rock, who trains my hands for war. And my fingers for Battle. You were trained by your God to do as you did. Who are you to think you are above his teachings. And who is your father to judge you?" Brennan whispered her question.

"Anymore?" Booth said with a slight sarcastic edge to his voice. He was starting to feel better but not quite yet.

"Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8, A Time for Everything .To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace," Brennan said the familiar verse. Even though she was not a believer she had heard this verse many times.

"That takes care of the guys I sniped. What about the ones I've had to kill since I began working at the FBI? Howard Epps, Fareed Mazruk, those two South African Mercenaries, Jamie Kenton, and my all time favorite Gormogon," Booth said testily. Brennan continued to massage his scalp.

"You did not kill Howard Epps. He fell and that was not your fault. How many people would have died at the hands of Fareed? He was in a large building with a bomb strapped to himself. An eye for an eye and at tooth for a tooth, Booth. You were exacting revenge for those who could not and defending yourself and the innocent. You are a true Paladin," Brennan said.

Brennan gently pushed on his shoulders, pushing him under the water. Booth went under the water to rinse his hair then came back up when the soap was gone from his hair. When he came up, he felt relaxed and cleansed. He rolled over on his stomach so they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed back with his feet. His back hit the other side of the tub and her chest rubbed up against his. She pushed his wet hair back out of his face. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bones, I can't believe you just rationalized the bible," Booth said in a low tone.

"I didn't rationalize the bible. I applied logic to what you have already been taught and I talked to a chaplain," Brennan said, her mouth tilting up at the corners.

His lips captured hers in a slow sweet kiss. Her hands slipped down the sides of his face, neck and then down to his shoulders. Anchoring her hands there, she straddled his lap. Booth groaned as she pressed her wet body up against his. He felt her hands sliding from his shoulders, across his pecs and down his stomach. Brennan felt his breath catch when she wrapped her fingers around his length. The smooth skin over what could almost be described as steel turned her on.

Booth closed his eyes as he felt her mouth move across his jaw to his throat. Her hand stroked him under the water, squeezing with just enough pressure to drive him insane. She let her mouth wander down his neck, placing wet kisses across his skin. Stopping near his clavicle, she sucked and Booth moaned. She paused and looked up at him. He groaned in frustration as she released him.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him from the tub. They made their way across the bedroom to the bed, rubbing themselves dry as they walked. Brennan pushed him down on the bed and climbed in on top of him. She straddled his waist and looked down at him. Bending over his chest, she pulled his hands up towards herself. Holding his hands between hers, she looked at him.

"These do not make you a good person," she said. She placed his hands on her thighs and leaned over him again.

"A metaphorical one of these does," she whispered just before she placed a kiss on his chest over his heart.

Booth drew in a shuddering breath as her hair brushed his nipples. She rained kissed down on his chest. Moving lower, she traced his abdominal muscles with her tongue. She smiled around her tongue when she felt the muscles contract. Booth closed his eyes when he felt her breath move across his length. She swiped her tongue down him from tip to base causing him to gasp and bury his hands in her hair. Wrapping her lips around his length, she slid her mouth up and down his shaft.

He felt the tug of impending pleasure when her mouth stopped moving over him. Her tongue gave one more swirl around his head and then released him. Booth groaned in both pleasure and frustration. Making no noise, Brennan used her tongue and mouth to map her way back up his body. Booth moaned in a low tone when her tongue swept across his nipples. He almost jumped in surprise when he felt her mouth on the front of his throat.

Leaning his head back, he exposed his throat in an extremely vulnerable position. Brennan took the compliment of trust for what it was, an alpha male admitting superiority. He waited to see what she was going to do. She placed an open mouthed kiss on the hollow of his throat just below his Adam's apple. He groaned as pleasure shot through his body. His groan turned into a moan as her tongue massaged that spot in a circular motion. They'd been together for months and she had never done that before. She kissed up his throat, over his chin to his mouth.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and traced her tongue up and down that little notch under his bottom lip. He withdrew slightly and covered her mouth with his. In their typical fashion their tongues dueled for dominance. It was a fight neither cared if they won or lost. Pulling back, Brennan slid her leg over his body.

"Bones," Booth whined as she got off of him.

Smiling, she reversed her position straddling him. His eyebrows rose at her position. He was about to make a comment when she slid forward and down his firm flesh. He gasped at the sudden warmth surrounding him. He sucked in a ragged breath as she began to move. Putting his hands on her ribs, he ran his hands down her sides to her hips. She felt him shudder slightly as she reached between his legs and cupped his jewels in her hands.

She heard a low grunt when her knuckles massaged the skin just behind them. Her slow steady rhythm allowed her to massage him gently. Booth closed his eyes and panted as she moved her hands to his legs and pulled them up into a partially bent position. Booth almost cried at the break in her motions. When his legs were slightly bent, she planted her hands on his thighs. Booth sucked in a breath and let out a low growl when she began to move again.

Before he could take a third breath he felt his release building in the pit of his stomach. He began thrusting up into her and then he felt her clenching around him. They both cried out in pleasure as they reached their peak simultaneously. When she went limp, he pulled her back against is chest and slid gently from her warmth. They lay panting when there was quick knock on the door and it burst open. Price stepped in and gasped at Brennan in all her naked glory covering a very naked, enraged, Special Agent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For tomorrow...shooting, talking lumps, a question, answers, glints, guns, the Hoover, Daisy, pouting, pysch reviews, security clearances, not being nice, warrants, FBI CODIS, legal evidence and a rumbly Booth.**

**There's this little link down there. Yeah that one..could you please click it and type something in the box there. And if any of ya'll smartasses send me a review with the word something...**


	41. Metaphorics Smut Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Gottaluvem: Might be her might not be her. I won't tell until the end. =)**  
><strong>Nertoool54: Wow yeah I totally went completely fluffy with them so far. I had fun trying get the whole Philly vibe going.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Barely but yep we survived. Glad to see you survived as well.<strong>  
><strong>Yenyen76: Lol I had to draw on my inner Angela to write that part. Guess I nailed it on the head.<strong>  
><strong>Calanmire464:It's in the works.<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: cringe you are going to HATE me in a few chapters**  
><strong>Chkgun93: LOL let me know when you figure out what you are confused about.<strong>  
><strong>Jenheir1: I figured the agents would have enough common sense not to piss into the wind. ;)<strong>  
><strong>dolphinprtty: Hannah will get hers, I promise. Michelle and Legates are in the works ;-)<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:*gasp* sacrilege! One does not throw a steak sandwich...that's wrong so wrong =P<strong>  
><strong>HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN:Down sweetie down it won't be real soon. I'm having to create back story for Legates.<strong>  
><strong>Pagan-seijou: You should hear it in real life ;) But you know they don't have accents..it's you that has the accent lol.<strong>

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37- Metaphorics -SMUT FREE<strong>

Heading down stairs, she rifled through her bags and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Going back upstairs, she entered the study again ignoring the people standing in the doorway to the kitchen vying for a spot. Angela walked up to the door and pushed it open. She stepped inside and her mouth fell open at the sight of Brennan sitting at Hodgins desk with his huge family bible in front of her.

Angela walked over to the chair in front of the desk, sat down, crossed her legs, and then her wrists. She sat waiting for Brennan to start talking. To her amazement, Brennan picked up the phone dialed a set of numbers and asked for a chaplin. Angela's eyebrows rose at Brennan's question into the phone.

"Ange, can you leave please?" Brennan said bluntly, ignoring the questioning look she was being shot by her best friend. Angela sighed, nodded, stood, and left the room. Hodgins looked up as his wife entered the kitchen.

"Jack, I'm scared. She has a bible and is calling a chaplin," Angela said, looking at her husband with a worried look in her eyes.

Hodgins reached out his hand and pulled his wife on his lap. Rowan looked at the pair in confusion but just shrugged. These squints were weird, there was no other word for it.

"Where's Sarge?" Addison asked when he walked in the kitchen after completing his patrol. Cruz looked at him in confusion.

"Which sergeant are you looking for?" He asked Addison with the confused look still on his face.

"He's looking for his sergeant, Specialist Cruz," Rowan said, not looking up from her reading.

"You are the only sergeant here," Cruz pointed out. Rowan finally gave up and glared at Cruz.

"He is looking for Booth," she said slowly. Cruz shook his head and glared at Addison.

"Private, Booth is no longer your sergeant," Cruz said sharply. Addison stiffened his frame and wiped all emotion from his face.

"At ease, Private," Rowan said, glaring at Cruz.

"Specialist Cruz, Special Agent Booth was their Sergeant Major for almost a year. He trained them, he lived with them and he got to know them. So, they may call him anything they want," Rowan said sharply. Perkins walked in and paused as he ran into the wall of tension.

"What's going on in here?" Perkins casually asked, looking around.

"We're playing 'who is in charge'," Angela said.

"Do you know where Booth is?" Hodgins asked Perkins, trying to avoid the name issue.

"No, if he wants to be found he will be. Or if you send Dr. Brennan after him, you'll find him," Perkins said.

Addison nodded abruptly and left the kitchen muttering under his breath. Brennan stayed shut up in the study for another two hours and the squints waited for either of them to show their faces. Legates was holed up in his room and wouldn't say anything but they knew something must of have happened.

Hodgins stood up from the table and ambled through the house, stopping in the game room to get a beer from the fridge at the bar. He continued walking slowly around the house. As he turned the corner near his lab, he saw Booth running on the track around the pool. Opening the door, Hodgins walked in, climbed the steps to the diving board and sat down on the end.

Booth continued to run, ignoring everything around him. Booth knew Hodgins was there but didn't acknowledge the scientists presence. Hodgins sat sipping his beer and watching Booth run. Both men stayed silent and it was another half an hour before Booth's men started trickling in and sitting down on the loungers to watch Booth run.

Parks and Goodman looked at their watches. Booth scanned the crowd as he ran by, looking to see who was on patrol. He saw his entire unit was sitting there and growled as he ran by. Parks snickered and watched Booth continue to move.

"Rowan put the military squints to work since they haven't done anything for two days," Parks said.

Hodgins watched as the girlfriends that Brennan had flown out made their way into the area and sat on the loungers with their respective men.

"Chris, how long does he run for at that pace?" Denise asked, turning her head up towards Wilson. Wilson watched Booth for a minute, shrugged and looked over at Parks.

"At his given speed-"

"Five hours," Hodgins interrupted Parks. Parks rolled his eyes and the men shot looks at Hodgins.

"Another one," Legates grunted.

"Simple math," Goodman snickered. Hodgins rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer.

"Seriously, I mean I know you have to be in shape for the military but he's mindlessly running," Susan said quietly to Addison.

"Oh, he's not mindless," Addison said, looking around.

Not spotting anything that would break, he pulled off his sneaker and held it. Susan looked at him as if he were nuts. When Booth sprinted back, Addison pulled his arm back and chucked the shoe at Booth. Booth's hand shot out, caught the shoe and threw it back.

"See, he knows exactly what's going on," Addison said. The women sat with their mouths hanging open.

"He had to learn to keep his eyes in every direction at once working with Dr. B," Hodgins snickered.

Hodgins paused, looked at Booth's eyes and flinched. The flat, emotionless look in his eyes was creepy. Hodgins flipped open his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Ange, where is Dr. B?" He listened for a minute then grunted and hung up.

"She still in the study?" Julie asked from her position in front of Johnson.

"Yes," Hodgins said, frowning.

Brennan hung up the phone with a sigh and looked at the notes on the desk in front of her. She rolled her head to relieve some of the tension. After reviewing her notes, she closed the bible, stood up and left the study. As she was walking across the foyer, Angela joined her.

"Sweetie, they're down by the pool. Apparently, Booth is putting on a stamina expo down there," Angela said with a smile.

"If you see any of the security guys in the next hour or so let them know the limos will be here in two hours to take the families of Booth's unit to the airport," Brennan said.

They walked together down to the pool area and entered the room. Angela put her hand over her mouth when she saw the unit lounging in chairs with their girlfriends, the parents on their own chairs, Hodgins sitting on the high board and Booth running or more accurately sprinting.

"Since you all are here, the limos will be arriving in two hours to take your families to the airport for their flights. As there are others doing security, maybe you should go with them," Brennan said loudly.

The sudden silence that fell was deafening. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft lap of the water against the edge of the pool and Booth's feet moving. Brennan watched as the men and their girlfriends stood up and left. The families shifted their seating so they sat in lounge chairs closer together.

Brennan climbed to the middle diving board, stretched out on her stomach, rested her head on her arms and watched Booth run. Angela sat on the high board and watched Booth run. The flat dead look in his normally warm brown eyes gave her the shivers.

"Is he okay, Sweetie?" Angela asked, looking down at Brennan.

"He will be," Brennan replied without looking up. A few moments later the men and their parents got up and quietly left the pool area

An hour and a half later, the three of them heard muffled sounds coming from around the house. The men and their families were preparing to leave. Brennan stayed where she was watching Booth run. She could see he was trying to metaphorically run from his emotions. She knew from experience that they would always catch you.

Standing with a grunt, Brennan climbed down the ladder and quietly left the pool area. Making her way to the bedroom, she slipped inside and walked to the bathroom. She quickly gathered towels and various other bathing supplies. When the tub was full, she turned on the heaters and jets. Happy with the tub, she left the bathroom then the bedroom.

When she entered the pool area Booth was on the other side of the room making his way towards her. She crooked her finger at him and he slowed down in front of her. His breathing was slightly labored and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"What?' He asked between breaths.

"Come on. It is getting late and we have to go to the lab in the morning," she told him. Booth rolled his eyes and got ready to start running again.

"Booth, come on. You know you can't outrun this metaphorical demon," Brennan said softly.

Booth sighed, slumped his shoulders and gave in. He followed her to the bedroom. She gestured towards the bathroom and stripped as he walked towards it. Opening the door, he smiled at the tub she had already started for him. He grunted when he realized his stitches couldn't get wet. Brennan stepped in behind him and grabbed a washcloth from the counter. Dipping it in the warm swirling water, she gently cleaned the skin around his stitches.

He looked down to see her applying medical grade after surgery bandages. Stepping back, she turned, stripped, and stepped into the tub. Turning, she looked at him waiting for him to join her. Booth climbed into the tub and sat down. He sat between her legs, scooted down so his head was resting on her shoulder, and leaned against her chest. She dipped her hands in the water and ran them through his hair. He let out a sigh and then a groan.

"What are you metaphorically trying to run from Booth?" Brennan gently asked near his ear.

Booth rolled his head to the side and looked into her eyes. He saw the confusion, the worry and the love rolling around in their depths. Sighing, he rolled his head so he was looking at the wall at the other end of the tub. Lifting his foot slightly, he tapped the faucet with his toe. Brennan waited silently as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"I was raised to be a religious person," Booth said, pausing after this statement. Brennan ran her soapy hands across his shoulders.

"Mmmhmm," she agreed. She had noticed when he wanted her to talk, he wouldn't really say anything. Just make either comforting or agreeing noises.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing, Bones," Booth said, his mouth pulling up at the corners.

"I have a steep learning curve. Stop changing the subject," she prodded. He let out another sigh and paused again.

"I have always been taught to follow the Ten Commandments. The fifth commandment states 'Thou shalt not kill'," Booth said heavily. Brennan rinsed her hands then dipped them in the water. She wet his hair as he continued to speak.

"Even when I lived with my dad, we went to church on Sundays," Booth murmured, relaxing as her fingers moved through his hair.

"When he called me a killer, he made me feel like he was better than me," Booth said in a low gravelly tone. Brennan tilted her head to the side to process what he had said.

"Booth, the Catechism states that the death penalty is permissible in cases of extreme gravity. It is allowed if the 'guilty party's identity and responsibility have been fully determined' and if the death penalty is the only way to defend others against the guilty party. Now, have you ever killed anyone who was not guilty?" Brennan said soothingly, she felt him stiffen at the word Catechism.

"In a time of war are we not just as guilty as the other side for killing people?" Booth said harshly, his body tensing. Brennan poured a small amount of soap in her hand and began to rub her hands in his hair.

"The Book of Romans, Chapter 13 passages 1-5  
>Let every soul be subject unto the higher powers. For there is no power but of God; the powers that be are ordained of God.<br>Whosoever therefore resisteth the power, resisteth the ordinance of God: and they that resist shall receive to themselves damnation.  
>For rulers are not a terror to good works, but to the evil. Wilt thou then not be afraid of the power? Do that which is good, and thou shalt have praise of the same.<br>For he is the minister of God to thee for good. But if thou do that which is evil, be afraid; for he beareth not the sword in vain: for he is the minister of God, a revenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil.  
>Wherefore ye must needs be subject, not only for wrath, but also for conscience sake. Your government, a higher power, asked you to do something that was stopping a greater evil. How many people had they killed? Was their kills sheet higher? Using that rational they were evil and you were an avenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil," Brennan said, soothingly.<p>

"Who was I to judge? Do not judge or you too will be judged. Matthew 1:7," Booth said, his tone becoming slightly less angry.

"Psalm 144, Blessed be the LORD, my rock, who trains my hands for war. And my fingers for Battle. You were trained by your God to do as you did. Who are you to think you are above his teachings. And who is your father to judge you?" Brennan whispered her question.

"Anymore?" Booth said with a slight sarcastic edge to his voice. He was starting to feel better but not quite yet.

"Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8, A Time for Everything .To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace," Brennan said the familiar verse. Even though she was not a believer she had heard this verse many times.

"That takes care of the guys I sniped. What about the ones I've had to kill since I began working at the FBI? Howard Epps, Fareed Mazruk, those two South African Mercenaries, Jamie Kenton, and my all time favorite Gormogon," Booth said testily. Brennan continued to massage his scalp.

"You did not kill Howard Epps. He fell and that was not your fault. How many people would have died at the hands of Fareed? He was in a large building with a bomb strapped to himself. An eye for an eye and at tooth for a tooth, Booth. You were exacting revenge for those who could not and defending yourself and the innocent. You are a true Paladin," Brennan said.

Brennan gently pushed on his shoulders, pushing him under the water. Booth went under the water to rinse his hair then came back up when the soap was gone from his hair. When he came up, he felt relaxed and cleansed. He rolled over on his stomach so they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed back with his feet. His back hit the other side of the tub and her chest rubbed up against his. She pushed his wet hair back out of his face. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bones, I can't believe you just rationalized the bible," Booth said in a low tone.

"I didn't rationalize the bible. I applied logic to what you have already been taught and I talked to a chaplin," Brennan said, her mouth tilting up at the corners.

His lips captured hers in a slow sweet kiss. Her hands slipped down the sides of his face, neck and then down to his shoulders. After she pulled him from the tub, she dried them off and led him to the bed. Pushing him down, she sat on his stomach and grasped his hands.

"These do not make you a good person," she said. She placed his hands on her thighs and leaned over him again.

"A metaphorical one of these does," she whispered just before she placed a kiss on his chest over his heart.

She then proceeded to show him how special he was to her in a very primal way. They lay panting when there was quick knock on the door and it burst open. Price stepped in and gasped at Brennan in all her naked glory covering a very naked, enraged, Special Agent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For tomorrow...shooting, talking lumps, a question, answers, glints, guns, the Hoover, Daisy, pouting, pysch reviews, security clearances, not being nice, warrants, FBI CODIS, legal evidence and a rumbly Booth.**

**Please leave a review...please**


	42. Isn't that Considered Torture?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN: LOL you think?**  
><strong>Chkgun93: Lol no third eyes. We need him for a little longer.<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: Lol no beatings sorry. No more naked Booth either =P<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love-dinosaurs: Yeah lol I thought it would make for some 'fun' lol. <strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: there's more than one kind of idiot? =p LOL Yeah Price may have had a hole drilled in his head if Brennan hadn't calmed him down.<strong>  
><strong>bones and caskett fantastic1984: I really appreciate that you finally did drop me a review =D I'm glad you are enjoying the story!<strong>  
><strong>Nertoold54: Heh a little research... actually the Army website forums had a whole section that dealt with that and some chaplains were answering posts there.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Bet all men wish they had a woman like her.<strong>  
><strong>supperrogue17: No you did not go there after I said not to =p Talk to the hand. LOL Glad you're liking it.<strong>  
><strong>ArielBrennan: So glad you're enjoying it. I figured that after their talks about religion she would know how to help =D We'll see if anyone dies lol.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Lol glad you thought so. It was kinda what I was going for so glad I could nail it! Poor Price at least you want him to run and not have Booth kill him.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: I thought that since she seemed to have no working knowledge of the bible that she'd do what scientist do research and test =D Glad you liked that part. Unfortunately I've noticed that people knock but don't like to wait for an answer. Locks are good..maybe Booth and Brennan should think about using theirs LOL ;)<strong>

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And your blood thirsty traits LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 - Isn't that Considered Torture?<strong>

"Uh, Booth," Price stuttered. Brennan scrambled forward, grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over them.

"What do you want, Price. I swear to God if it's not good, I will shoot you," Booth barked. Dunn and Williams stepped in behind Price. Brennan groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"I hate your people, Booth," Brennan growled out from under the covers.

"Me too, Baby, me too," Booth grunted.

"Umm they brought Ms. Burley in and she is trying to talk with Melissa Harman. Cullen wants you to come in to deal with this situation," Price said.

Williams and Dunn snickered at the sight of a half naked Booth in a bed with a talking lump of covers they knew was Brennan.

"Call him and tell him we will be there in an hour," Booth growled. The men began backing out and Price paused.

"Cullen had Ms. Burley arrested for refusal to turn over her notes," Price mentioned, his hand still covering his eyes.

"Fine, now, get out!" Booth yelled, looking for something to throw at Price.

When the door clicked shut, Brennan popped out from beneath the covers with a sigh. She momentarily draped over herself across his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. She frowned in bemusement when he leaned over and began digging in the drawer beside the bed. He turned back to her and glanced at her hesitantly.

"Bones, I am going to ask you something. But before you answer I want you to seriously think about my question. And I want you to remember that I don't want you to change," Booth said seriously.

Brennan paused but nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. He flipped open a box and looked at her.

"Will you, Temperance Brennan, marry me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes widened and she paused. Looking down at the ring, she observed it was a black opal with red highlights. The stone was set in the ring with no visible prongs and was surrounded by diamonds. She looked up at Booth and continued to chew on her bottom lip.

"Booth, I..," she paused again. What was it about marriage that bothered her so much? She didn't want to be part of a ritual that traditionally treated women as property. But they had never done things in a traditional manner.

"Yes," she said softly. Booth's mouth fell open and joy lit his face.

"Really?" He asked, stunned that she had said yes.

"It's an archaic ritual but it is still being used. I don't need a piece of paper to show my commitment but society does. And as long as I am not given away to you then, yes," she said.

Booth reached over and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Pulling her close, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bones, no one but you can own you. So, you would be the only one able to give you away. Besides, I don't want to own you, I want to be a part of you," Booth said softly.

Brennan placed a hand on each side of his face and returned his kiss. Tears of happiness spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"We have to get dressed and go down to the Hoover," she said quietly.

Booth nodded and rolled from the bed with a grunt. She glanced at his stitches and got out of the bed. She headed to the bathroom as he searched around for clothes. She came from the bathroom carrying ointment and bandages. After bandaging his stitches, she scrambled to put on her own clothes.

She pulled on the shirt and skirt she had worn earlier. Booth pulled on the slightly wrinkled suit that he had worn earlier and they left the bedroom together. When they reached the foyer Parks, Price, Williams and Dunn were standing there arguing.

"Williams and Dunn, I need you to stay here with the squints. Price and Parks you're going with us," Booth said sternly.

"Why is she going and not one of us?" Dunn asked, pointing at Brennan.

"Because she is my partner," Booth replied. Dunn stepped back at Booth's tone and turned towards the kitchen.

"Where's Charlie?" Booth asked, looking over at Price.

"Downstairs in the game room, I think," he replied.

"Well, go get him," Booth said in frustration. Price turned quickly and went downstairs. Parks eyes caught the glint on Brennan's finger.

"Nice ring, Dr. Brennan," Parks complemented. Booth grinned at Parks and pulled Brennan against him.

"Booth, shouldn't we take Sweets with us," Brennan said slowly. Booth frowned thoughtfully and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll have Charlie come back to get him," Booth said. The door behind them opened and Brennan tilted her head.

"What if we take the limo and have one of your men drive the SUV," Brennan said.

"I guess we can do that. I can have one of the Agents get assigned a vehicle temporarily for the ride home and the rest of this case," Booth said.

Brennan turned and walked through the throng of men to the last limo in the line. She spoke briefly with the driver. She returned a moment later to see Booth handing Charlie the keys to the SUV. She looked at the group to make sure they had everyone they needed. Looking around she narrowed her eyes and her mouth was set in a firm line. She walked to where Sweets was standing.

"Dr. Sweets, please fetch Ms. Wick. We may have need of her talents," Brennan said.

Sweets frowned but left to get Daisy. The men were milling around the foyer while Booth filled Techie and Legates in on what was going on. She crossed her arms and the light from the chandelier caught a diamond causing it to sparkle. Techie glanced over and his mouth fell open. He stood there only half listening to Booth while his right hand was smacking Legates arm.

"What?" Legates finally yelled in irritation.

Techie gestured with the same hand towards Brennan. Legates scanned Brennan and when his eyes hit her hand his mouth fell open. Booth snapped his fingers at the two men to get their attention. He finished explaining with a large grin on his face then turned to leave.

"Let's go guys," Booth said loudly. Parks, Price, Charlie, Daisy, Sweets, DeWalt, Brennan and Booth left the house.

"Ms. Wick, we need you to ride with Charlie. I'm sorry but we will be discussion things higher than your security level," Brennan said calmly.

Charlie walked to where the SUV was parked. Daisy followed him and they climbed in. The rest of them climbed into the stretch limo. Charlie pulled out and the limo followed him as the driver had been instructed by Brennan. Brennan slipped her feet from her shoes and pulled them up underneath herself. Leaning against Booth, she closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, Bones," Booth murmured near her ear. Laying her left arm on his thigh, she groaned at his comment.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking," Brennan muttered. Sweets mouth fell open when he saw the ring on her hand.

"Seriously? You got her to say yes? Oh my God! That's just awesome," Sweets jabbered. The other men began to chuckle.

"You guys don't understand. He's a miracle worker," Sweets crowed. Booth shot a teasing glare at Sweets.

"There's a perfectly logical explanation, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said. Sweets leaned forward, this he had to hear.

"I've always said that marriage is an antiquated ritual. However, after a review of my anthropological studies over the years I have learned that if it is an antiquated ritual and still is surviving there must be a reason for it. After speaking with many people about marriage I have discovered that it is not what statistics portray it to be. The entire concept can't be based on statistics but individual studies of the ritual," Brennan said.

Booth suddenly understood that how he had asked and her stipulations allowed her to be okay with saying yes. DeWalt's mouth fell open at her speech and he looked over at Price who just shrugged. Parks chuckled at Brennan's explanation.

"Fascinating," Sweets said.

"Don't even think about it, Sweets," Booth said, warningly.

As the limo pulled to a stop at the parking garage entrance, flash bulbs could be seen popping outside the doors. A moment later, the limo pulled into the garage and stopped again. Tom, the guard at the gate, opened the door to the sight of four guns pointed at him. Swallowing, he glanced at the men. Booth lowered his gun when he recognized the night guard. Tom recognized Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets from seeing them quite a few times at night. Brennan leaned around Booth and smiled at the guard.

"I need to see your badges if you're an Agent, please," Tom said, not recognizing the two other men on sight. Price pulled out his FBI badge and Parks pulled his CIA badge out of his pants pocket. Tom examined Parks' badge a little closer but nodded and handed it back.

"He still won't let you have a gun, Dr. Brennan?" Tom asked, looking at her.

"No," Brennan pouted.

Tom chuckled at her answer and pushed the door closed. He waved the limo driver over towards the elevator to the building. Everyone climbed out of the limo and got in the elevator. As the doors slid shut, they saw the limo pulling away.

"Price, you are with me. Bones, Sweets, and Parks, you are in the observation room. Charlie, you will be getting everything else we need set up," Booth said, briefly.

"What about me?" Daisy said, bouncing excitedly. Charlie ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes.

"Charlie, can you escort Ms. Wick to the interrogation room where Ms. Burley is waiting. Ms. Wick, I believe Ms. Burley would like as much information about me as you can give her," Brennan said firmly.

Booth's mouth pinched closed as he tried to contain his grin. Parks started coughing as he figured out what Brennan was doing. Brennan pursed her mouth in thought.

"It's not very adult to pout, Dr. Brennan," Price said in teasing tone.

"She's thinking," Booth told him. The corner of her mouth ticked up on one side.

"I'm always thinking, Booth," Brennan said in a matter of fact voice.

"I know, baby, but you are considering something big when you look like that. It's usually after that face we get a break in a case," Booth said, wrapping a hand around her waist and kissing her temple.

"Don't call me baby while we're at work," Brennan said calmly. Booth chuckled but nodded.

"Parks, Sweets will need Ms. Burley's latest psych review," Booth said. Parks nodded and flipped open his phone. He dialed a number and spoke with someone on the other side.

"They're going to get it together and wait for me to call so they can fax it," Parks said.

When they elevator opened, Booth and Brennan exited first and the others followed. Charlie escorted an excited Daisy Wick down the hall to the interrogation room. As the rest of the group moved through the quiet hallways they heard a bellow from down the hall.

Sweets gulped as he recognized their leader Sam Cullen's voice. Deputy Director Cullen stepped from his office as the group turned the corner.

"Parks, you can use the fax machine in my office," Booth said, pausing to unlock his office door.

"BOOTH!" Cullen bellowed down the hall. Brennan swallowed her smile as the men around her jumped.

"Yes, sir?" Booth replied as he approached Cullen.

"What in the hell is going on here? I've had Press camped on my steps for over a week. I've got someone from the military calling me at 11pm on a Sunday night to come in and release someone you had arrested. I have no clue what is going on and I am not happy with it," Cullen bellowed.

"Ms. Burley's employer was served a warrant for her to turn over all notes and recordings dealing with her interview with Melissa Harman. It's a matter of national security and she has failed to do so. Ms. Burley is in fact an undercover special ops person. However, this investigation ranks higher than her current mission," Booth said in a clipped tone.

"That's all you can tell me," Cullen blustered. DeWalt flipped open his phone and made a call.

"DeWalt, what do you think you're doing?" Cullen blustered at the Agent. DeWalt finished his call and flipped his phone closed.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you do not have the proper security clearance to be told anymore than that," DeWalt told his boss. Cullen's face turned red as his blood pressure rose.

"I currently hold the highest security clearance in the building, Agent DeWalt," Cullen growled. DeWalt scratched his ear and looked at the floor. Brennan cleared her throat and drew Cullen's gaze to her.

"Actually, Deputy Director, anytime I am in the building I have the highest security clearance," Brennan stated bluntly.

Cullen's eyes widened and his face turned maroon. Parks stepped out of the Booth's office and handed Sweets a small stack of papers. Cullen sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Deputy Director Cullen, it is not anything to do with you. I go places and do things for the government that no one else can. In order to do these things I have to have access to top security clearance information," Brennan said.

Cullen nodded and gestured them towards the interrogation rooms. Everyone squeezed into the observation room while Sweets read the psych review. Parks and Price burst into laughter at the sight on the other side of the mirror.

Daisy was bouncing around the room and Hannah was holding her head in her hands. DeWalt got a look at Hannah's face and joined in the laughter. Booth walked over and hit the speaker button so they could hear what was being said.

"Dr. Brennan is the greatest Forensic Anthropologist in the world. She has done wonderful things with the science and I get to work with her everyday," Daisy screeched as she bounced. Booth hit the button again and turned off the sound.

"Isn't that considered torture?" DeWalt asked, smirking at Booth. Booth shrugged and bit back another grin. He loved Brennan's evil streak.

"That's not nice, DeWalt," Sweets snapped.

"Ms. Burley was trained to read people and handle high stress situations. I was on a plane with Ms. Wick for 20 hours so I believe Ms. Burley can handle it," Brennan said.

Booth stepped out of the observation room and Price followed thinking they were going to begin the interrogation. When he got out into the hallway, he found Booth bent over with his hands on his knees laughing. Standing up, Booth continued to laugh.

"Are you alright, Booth?" Price asked in complete amazement.

"I'm-I'm fine, Price," Booth struggled out.

Price stood and watched as Booth tried to control his laughter. They returned to the observation room to see Hannah pulling frantically on the door to the interrogation room.

"Now, that is just over reacting," Sweets said petulantly.

Booth and Price picked up the ear pieces and went to begin the interrogation. Booth paused at the door and turned to look at Charlie.

"Charlie, can you escort Ms. Wick to my office. She can play solitaire or something," Booth said.

Charlie nodded and followed them out into the hallway. The three left in the observation room watched as Booth and Price entered.

"Why are you holding me here, Sergeant Major Booth?" Hannah yelled as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Ms. Burley, please have a seat," Booth said, gesturing towards the seat.

Hannah remained standing and crossed her arms. Booth sat down and flipped open the folder. Price sat down next to Booth and pushed his seat back from the table. Hannah stood with her back to the wall, arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Ms. Burley, were you made aware that there was a warrant for all tapes, information and notes in regards to your Melissa Harman interview?" Booth asked, flipping through the file searching for the warrant.

"The warrant states that The Washington Post had to turn over anything they had. It did not specify my name," Hannah said snidely.

"Ms. Burley, is this the warrant you were shown?" Booth asked pushing a copy of the warrant across the table towards her. Hannah walked over and skimmed the warrant.

"Yes, it is," she answered.

"Ms. Burley, this warrant specifically says The Washington Post and its employees are to turn over any and all information, document, and recording in regards to the interview with Melissa Harman. Said information is a matter of national security," Booth said calmly.

"I am not an employee of The Washington Post," she smirked. Charlie stepped in and handed Booth three sheets of paper. Booth skimmed them and looked up at her.

"Is this your signature?" Booth asked, pushing the paper towards her. She glanced at it and nodded.

"Then you are in fact an employee of The Washington Post. The second sheet says you are also a member of the US Army. The third sheet I have here is an order from your commanding officer that you are to desist pursuing Dr. Brennan or any information involving this case. You are to turn over all information you have regarding this case, Dr. Brennan and the interview with Melissa Harman," Booth said, pushing a copy of the third sheet towards her. Hannah read the letter and sniffed.

"I do not receive my orders through other people," Hannah said. Parks stepped into the room, dialed a number and handed her the phone.

"Parks," she spat at him. Parks gave her a smart assed salute and leaned against the wall. He waited while the conversation was completed.

"He says you have no right to hold me," she said smartly. Booth grinned and stood up. Pulling her up, he put her in handcuffs.

"The military has no jurisdiction on this. They voluntarily turned over the investigation to the FBI. Hannah Burley you are under arrest for failing to comply with a federal warrant," Booth said. Walking her to the door, he hit the button and Charlie opened the door.

"Charlie, read her, her rights. Then take her down to the holding area. Make sure that all the booking procedures are followed. Every last one of them," Booth said.

"I'll be out within the hour," Hannah smirked.

"No, you won't. As I said this involves an ongoing investigation to which the military has no jurisdiction," Booth returned. Price and Booth left the interrogation room. Everyone else exited the observation room. They all began to move towards the elevators with Daisy following from Booth's office. He locked his office door and then they all climbed on the elevator.

"She lied about what her commanding officer said on the phone," Sweets told him.

"I know," Booth returned.

"She gets a tick at the corner of her eye," they said at the same time.

"So, she should be processed and in-" Parks paused not sure which facility.

"Correctional Treatment Facility at Central Detention Facility," Booth and the rest of the agents said in unison.

"She'll be processed and held until arraignment on Monday," Booth said. Brennan's eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed. Booth watched her face and almost laughed when her eyes popped wide.

"You did that on purpose," she said, spinning to face him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bones," Booth said, still staring at the ceiling. The other men in the elevator shifted and looked at each other. Daisy cocked her head but remained silent. Then a smile spread across her face.

"District of Columbia's Department of Corrections is directly tied into the FBI CODIS, NDIS and IAFS databases," Daisy said smugly. Sweets turned to look at Booth who was whistling between his teeth. Parks began laughing as he realized the Delta Force leader had just been outsmarted.

"Will anything you gathered stand up in court?" Price asked, scratching his forehead with his thumb.

"All information gathered on Ms. Burley was done in a perfectly legal way. Even if you are a Delta Force member you are required to obey the laws of the United States. That includes warrants," Booth said.

"Although it seems shifty, it is in fact not. The two situations which up until this point had been separate now are not," Sweets said. Price looked at his watch and groaned.

"So, we go back and get a few hours of sleep and then go to the lab?" Price asked, hoping that the answer was no so he could get more than a few hours of sleep.

"Yep," Booth said, putting his hands in his pockets.

When they reached the parking garage level, the doors slid open. Charlie handed Booth the keys to his SUV and the group split up. Parks and Price with Brennan and Booth in his SUV. Sweets, Daisy and Price with Charlie in his SUV. Twenty-five minutes later, Brennan was draped over a sleeping Booth, staring at her ring. Booth covered her hand with his.

"Go to sleep," he said in a voice rumbly with sleep. Brennan's eyes drifted shut and she slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see what's up for tomorrow...door locking, four hands, diamonds vs. opals, burning, bellowing, videos, taking shoes off, milk, EMT's, ENT, dermatologist, Dr. Peter St. James, soft foods, police, and being told you're an asshole.**

**A/N2: Hold on to your panties. Tomorrow will be an exciting ride!**

**Please leave a review because I do so love them...=D**


	43. Orange Oil and Milk

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or any of the characters.

**luckywynner86: Lol I can still surprise you**  
><strong>MellyMel1977: Heh you ain't seen nothing yet =P<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Enter stage left- points to the left ( yeah I know lol).<strong>  
><strong>ricavasquez: I had a request for a marriage so I worked it in. ;)<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Are you sure you're not my sister because you sound just like her =P<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: That was also a request from a reader ;)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: ROFL I hate Hannah but even I wouldn't do that to her.<strong>  
><strong>loverofbones: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Both of those great things about this chapter were a reader request. It's kind of cool that they landed in the same chapter.<strong>  
><strong>rawr-i-love-bones: Ha I'm good at that =P<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL I have brass ovaries ;) Yeah I can still get a surprise here or there =P<strong>  
><strong>ArielBrennan: Uhhhh I can't remember whethere I wrote Max finding out or not...so ahh hmmm I haven't finished M&amp;L story so *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews guys! Even the ones telling me you hadn't finished reading yet ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 - Orange Oil and Milk<strong>

**November 3rd**

Booth and Brennan jumped when the bedroom door was flung open and a squeal rang throughout the room. Booth barely had his eyes open when there were three people in the bed instead of two. Angela was grabbing Brennan's hand and squealing.

"Let me see it! Let me see it! Why did I have to find out from Charlie? What's up with that, Bren? I can't believe you got her to say yes," Angela blurted out. Booth groaned and threw his hand over his face.

"I'm fricking locking the door from now on," Booth grumbled.

"Sexy, deep, rumbling morning voice," Angela teased.

"Ange, please. We'll be out in awhile, we need to shower and get dressed," Brennan grumbled at her friend.

"Aww, come on, Bren," Angela pouted.

Booth rolled over onto his stomach, pulled the pillow under his head, and ignored them. Angela looked over at Brennan with a happy look on her face. Brennan rubbed her hands down her face and looked at Angela.

"Angela, go away," Booth mumbled.

Angela sighed and got off the bed. The comforter slid down to just above Booth's backside. Angela's eyes widened at the sight and a feline smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the kitchen. Everyone else is up," Angela said, flitting from the room.

When the door clicked shut, Brennan rolled from the bed and padded across the room. Going into the bathroom, she closed the door. Booth waited until he heard the shower start before he got out of the bed. Slipping into the bathroom, he got in the shower with her.

Brennan let out a low laugh when she found she had four hands, two of which she had no control over, washing her body. Laughing lightly, she finished washing then proceeded to help him. Getting out of the shower, she quickly dressed and headed to the kitchen. She was immediately surrounded by the squints all vying to see her ring. An hour later, everyone was loaded up into the trucks and headed to the Jeffersonian.

"So why a black opal? Isn't that kind of morbid?" Parks asked from the back seat. Booth looked in the rear view mirror and frowned at him.

"Diamonds are forever," Price said with a grin.

"But love, if not nurtured and taken care of will not last forever," Booth said. Parks raised an eyebrow in question.

"Opals require constant care and attention or they will crack and self destruct," Brennan said.

Parks eyes widened at the statement. The trucks pulled around the back of the Jeffersonian and everyone unloaded. As Booth got out of the vehicle his phone rang.

"Booth. What? You're kidding me right! Damn it," Booth flipped the phone closed and snarled in anger.

Brennan followed him as he stomped to the building. They reached the lab and entered with the squints pulling out the remains and the work they had been doing on Friday. When Brennan reached her office she found Booth sprawled on the couch glaring.

"Booth?" She asked in concern at his sudden bad mood.

"They let Hannah go. Her boss pulled some strings higher up and she was released on her own recognizance," Booth snarled. Brennan sat down at her desk with a frown.

"I guess we will have to figure this case out quickly then," Brennan said.

She stood up and walked swiftly out into the lab. Leaving the lab, she headed for the elevator and down to her storage unit. Retrieving the box of files, she returned to the elevator. She frowned when the elevator stopped on the floor of the parking garage. The door slid open and Brennan gasped as a cloud of something hit her in the face and filled the elevator.

Gasping for air, she dropped to her knees. The person reached in for the box with the files. Brennan grabbed the wrist and twisted viciously as she tried to breath. Everything burned, her lungs felt like they were on fire, her skin began to blister.

The person was yanked into the elevator by Brennan. The screech that filled the air as the sound of bone breaking rang in Brennan's ears. Brennan suddenly realized, she couldn't see. The person yanked their wrist from her grip and the doors slid closed. Brennan lost her fight with consciousness and fell to the floor.

Booth glanced at his watch then out into the lab. Not seeing Brennan, he stood up and walked out into the lab. Scanning all the moving scientists on the platform and not seeing her, he let out a growl of frustration.

"Bones!" He called out over the bustle of the lab.

"She's not up here G-man," Hodgins called back.

"She went out to the elevator," Wilson called from the catwalk.

"You let her go alone? What is wrong with you, Wilson?" Booth bellowed in fury.

Wilson took a step back and looked down in shame. Booth walked to the lab doors and exited quickly. Jogging to the elevator, he hit the button and the doors slid open. Booth gasped and immediately his eyes began to water. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in the elevator and scooped Brennan up off the floor. He kicked the box of files out into the hallway. Running, he entered the lab and carried her to the autopsy room.

"CAM!" He hollered as he carried Brennan. Cam came running and slid to a stop in the doorway.

"Jesus, Seeley. What happened?" Cam asked, going into doctor mode immediately.

"The elevator was full of pepper spray," Booth choked as he looked down at Brennan's burnt and peeling face.

"Okay, I need Hodgins and Techie," she commanded. Booth nodded and ran out into the lab bellowing for the two men. Hodgins and Techie came to a skidding halt in front of him. Booth turned around and walked back into the room.

"Hodgins, I need as many cloths, blankets, fabric, and milk as you can find," Cam ordered.

"Techie, I know there are emergency kits in the trucks. I need both of them," she barked at Techie. Both men pushed and shoved to complete their duties. Hodgins ran to the platform setting off the alarms.

"Wendell, I need you to gather as many pieces of clean fabric as you can find. Fire blankets, cleaning cloths, whatever," Hodgins ordered. Before finishing his sentence, Hodgins glanced up at the catwalk and spotted Legates.

"Legates, you're with me. We're raiding the cafeteria," Hodgins barked.

Angela's face puckered in worry. Although Hodgins sudden authoritative personality was hot, it was not his usual demeanor. Techie was running towards the door when he paused.

"Michelle, Cam will need your help in the autopsy room," he barked. He turned back to the door and took off at a run. Booth stepped out into the lab and scanned for Angela.

"Angela, we need the security video for the elevator," Booth yelled. Angela nodded and took off for her office.

"Booth, call 911. She is going to need more help than I can give," Cam called out. Michelle came into the room and stood next to the table.

"Michelle, I need the spritzer bottle from the first cabinet over by the phone. Fill it half way with saline from a new bottle," Cam ordered.

Booth was frantically instructing the 911 operator about the conditions around the Jeffersonian and the situation. Techie and Hodgins almost plowed into each other as they fought to get into the door. Wendell followed the pair into the room and swallowed at the sight of Brennan on the table.

Her eyes were swollen closed, the skin on her face was blistering, oozing and bleeding in some places, her lips were cracked and bleeding. He set the blankets and cloths he had found on a tray next to Cam and left the room.

Michelle carried the bottle over then returned to the cabinet and began preparing a second one. Cam took one of the kits from Techie and set it on the table. Flipping it open, she began digging around and grinned in triumph as she held up a bottle. Scanning the bottle, she whistled at the information on the bottle.

"Hodgins, soak the fire blankets in the milk. Use the sink," she ordered.

Unscrewing the cap of the bottle, she was holding she squinted and did a quick mental calculation. Using her other hand, she picked up the bottle of saline solution. She counted under her breath as she squeezed drops of the liquid into the saline. Finishing, she jammed the spray nozzle into the bottle and looked at Brennan.

"Seeley, I need you to take a shoe off and wrap your hands around her ankle," Cam said.

Booth did as she asked and Techie's brow lowered in confusion. Cam picked up a cloth and looked over at Booth. Nodding, she sprayed the liquid over Brennan's face. Brennan's body arched in pain and a horrible noise that could have been a whimper came from her throat.

Booth immediately understood and began to massage her ankle and spoke to her in a low soothing tone. Cam pressed the cloth to the skin on Brennan's face. After pulling it off, Techie cursed in a low voice.

Michelle used the same technique to prepare another bottle. Grabbing a cloth, she repeated Cam's actions. Cloths began to pile on the floor and Booth's throat was closing as he watched Brennan suffer. He began to pray as if her life depended on it. Finally, Cam looked up at Hodgins and nodded.

"Hodgins, wring out those blankets and lay them over her skin. That's all we can do for now," Cam said in a scared voice.

"What is taking that ambulance so long," Booth growled. Angela ran into the room and came to a sliding stop.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She screamed in horror at the sight of Brennan's covered body.

"She's not dead, Ange," Hodgins soothed. He picked up several of the clothes and gently pushed a crying Angela from the room.

"I get the orange oil, but why milk?" Techie questioned, looking intently at the blankets over Brennan's form.

"The orange oil helps to cut the oil keeping the spray on the skin and the milk is a base that neutralizes the acid in the capsaicin," Cam said.

"Homeopathic," Techie said, grinning. Cam glared at him and he shrugged.

"I'll remember it for future use in the military. They like to spray us with it every once in a while so that if we go into riot situations where it is being used we know what to expect," he told her.

"Seeley, I don't know what to tell you. She may be blind, she may not be able to speak. I don't know because I don't have the proper tools or experience to check," Cam said softly.

Booth closed his eyes and continued to pray as he ran his thumb around Brennan's ankle. Hodgins walked swiftly into the room and stopped.

"It was," his voice cracked, " it was a 75% capsaicin and 25% oil mixture." Cam sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

"Is that bad?" Techie asked, looking back and forth between Hodgins and Cam.

"The MP's hit you with a 25 and 75% mixture," Booth rumbled in a low pain filled voice.

"Christ," Techie muttered, remembering the pain and swelling from the last time he was sprayed.

They heard a loud banging and then Rowan arguing with someone at the door. Hodgins ran out the door and interrupted. A moment later, two EMT's pushing a gurney entered the room.

"Is she dead," one of them asked.

"No, Seeley has all the information. Just get her to the hospital quick," Cam told them.

They transferred her onto the gurney and Booth followed them out the door. He was giving them information on the ambulance ride. One of the EMT's reached out and drew the blanket back.

"Jesus," he whispered. They had reached the hospital in five minutes and Booth followed the gurney into the room. Standing back, he let the nurses and doctors work.

General Carter knocked on the lab door and waited. He noticed the stillness in the lab and frowned. Cam came to the door and let him enter. She took him to her office and explained the situation. The lab froze at his bellow of rage. Cam's office door was flung open and Carter stepped out.

"Briggs and Goodman, get your asses down here now," Carter bellowed. Goodman and Techie ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Carter.

"You two need to get your asses to the hospital. Tempe is to be under constant guard," he growled. They nodded and looked around. Charlie came up behind them and gestured toward the door.

"I'll drop you off," he said.

The three men quickly left the lab and headed to the hospital. When they entered the hospital the nurse at the desk tried to give them the run around. Charlie flipped out his badge and she acquiesced to his demands.

Techie and Goodman stood outside the door and waited as the nurses rushed in and out of the room. An hour later, all the staff had left the room and the two men stepped inside the door. Booth sat next to her bed, his hand wrapped around her ankle. Goodman looked at Techie in question.

"Her hands have burns on them," he whispered.

"They said the dermatologist should be here in another thirty minutes. The ear, nose and throat doctor as well as the optometrist can't do anything until the swelling goes down," Booth said in a low tone.

"General Carter is going to want an update," Goodman said.

"Then feel free to call him," Booth said sarcastically.

Goodman nodded and stepped out of the room. Booth scooted his chair around, wrapped both his hands around her ankle, and dropped his forehead to the bottom of her foot. The sight pulled at Techie's heartstrings. Booth and Brennan were very tactile people and he knew Booth's inability to touch Brennan was killing him. Techie's arm shot out as someone tried to enter the room. The man looked up from his clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Jeremy Sanders," he said quickly. Techie eyed the tag clipped to the doctor's pocket and put his arm down.

"Mr. Booth, I'm the dermatologist," Sanders said, extending his hand towards Booth.

Booth stood up and shook the doctors hand. Booth watched as the doctor examined Brennan's face and exposed skin.

"The burns on her hands, arms, chest and throat are pretty superficial. Aloe vera with some lidocaine should help with those. Of course they'll have to be wrapped. Her face is a little more serious. I'll be prescribing some liquid antibiotics, some silvadene cream, and a topical analgesic," he said. Booth nodded and the doctor looked up at him.

"There may be minimal scarring but given the burns and blistering that is unlikely if you use the ointments as prescribed. Make sure she is drinking Gatorade, plenty of water and eating. If she is taking vitamins make sure she is doing so regularly," Sanders said.

Standing up, he shook Booth's hand and left the room. A nurse came in a few moments later and began slathering creams on Brennan's face, neck, chest, arms and hands. Then she began to carefully wrap everything in gauze, leaving Brennan's mouth and nose uncovered. Booth exhaled and Goodman entered the room. He handed Booth a cup of coffee then took his post next to the door.

"Thanks," Booth muttered. The hours passed in silence except for the beep of Brennan's heart monitor. The hours passed and finally the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Booth, we are going to keep Dr. Brennan over night and check her swelling in the morning. Right now she's under an anesthetic which is keeping her sleeping," Sanders said.

Booth, Techie and Goodman followed Brennan's bed as she was moved to a room upstairs. The orderlies kept glancing at Techie and Goodman. Goodman and Techie spent the night sleeping one at a time. Both were amazed that Booth never slept.

Booth sat next to Brennan's bed gently clutching her hand and watching her breathe. Occasionally, he would reach up and brush her hair back from the bandages wrapped around her head. At 8 am a man tried to enter the room. Techie's hand shot out and stopped the man.

"I'm Dr. Peter St. James, the ear, nose and throat specialist," Peter told Techie. Techie dropped his arm and allowed Peter into the room.

"Oh, Tempe, what have you gotten yourself into?" Peter said with a frown. Booth looked up when Peter called Brennan by her first name. Peter's eyes scanned down Brennan's frame and Booth's brow lowered.

"Well, it looks like you kept in good shape at least," Peter remarked.

"Dr. St. James, I would suggest you close your mouth and examine her ears, nose and throat before I plant my fist in your throat," Booth said in a gravelly tone. Peter looked up and finally noticed Booth sitting near Brennan's head.

"Are you the flavor of the month? Tempe usually goes more for the smarter types instead of the brawny types," Peter remarked.

Booth noticed Brennan's hand slowly rise and heard her hiss as she raised her middle finger and tried to scrunch her other digits down. Techie barked out a laugh and Peter's mouth fell open.

"That's my girl," Booth said with pride.

"Well, I guess her ears work fine," Goodman commented from the corner. Booth pulled the hand he was holding up to his lips and gently kissed the tops of her knuckles over the gauze.

"How crass, Temperance. Still as cold as ever I see," Peter remarked.

Goodman and Techie's mouth fell open at his comment. Peter walked over to the door and pulled a cart into the room. He plugged a computer into a jack on the wall and booted it up.

"Okay, Tempe, I'm going to slide this tube in your mouth and down your throat a little. I want you to try to relax your throat like I know you can," Peter said.

Techie growled at the insult and Booth stood up. Peter slid the laryngoscope down Brennan's throat. All three men's eyes turned to the screen and Booth went pale at the sight of blisters and welts on the smooth skin of her esophagus. Peter moved the fiber optic tube around in her throat and clucked at the sight of her vocal cords.

"The good news is that there is no permanent damage. The bad news or good news depending on your point of view is that she won't be speaking for at least four to five days," Peter said.

He slowly pulled the scope from her throat and mouth then set it on the table. He reviewed the video again looking closer at the burns and lesions on her throat.

"There aren't any burns in or around her bronchial tube which means her breathing should be fine. I will prescribe a codeine syrup to help with the pain. I see that Dr. Sanders already prescribed an oral antibiotic so no need for another. Soft foods and tea with honey to drink," Peter said, signing the paper work he paused at the door.

"I wouldn't get too attached. She does not do relationships very well, Mr. Booth," Peter said with a smirk. Booth walked around the bed and picked up her left hand. He slowly began to unwrap her hand.

"Come here, Dr. St. James," Booth said with a smirk of his own.

Peter stepped forward and Booth held up Brennan's left hand. The gold band with diamonds and the opal glittered against the red burns on her hand.

"She does relationships just fine. If they're with the right person," Booth said softly. Peter snorted at Booth's comment.

"Bones, is a diamond in the rough. Wild, untamed and one of the most beautiful things, inside and out, that you will ever find," Booth said. Booth felt Brennan gently squeeze his hand.

"Yes, baby, I know you're not a gemstone; that I didn't 'find' you in a bunch of rocks and no, I don't own you. It's a metaphor," Booth said with a chuckle. He turned and looked back at Peter.

"Dr. St. James, if you continue to bad mouth her like that, I will shoot you," Booth said a dark grin spreading across his face.

"I'm going to call the police," Peter threatened. Booth let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver up Peter's spine. He shivered again when Techie and Goodman echoed Booth's laugh. Reaching into his pocket, Booth flipped out his badge.

"You are an asshole, Dr. Peter St. James and I don't like you. Stay away from Bones," Booth said firmly. Peter scrambled to leave the room. Booth felt Brennan try to squeeze his hand again.

"Yes, I was being an alpha male, Bones. Now, go back to sleep," Booth said softly.

Booth carefully wrapped her hand and moved back to his seat. Booth was sitting and thanking God for one miracle while praying for another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *runs and hides* Tomorrow...information, communication, a new person to hate, hitting the rocks, Max, mental instability, more information, magna doodle, double jeopardy, and Boothdar.**

**A/N: come on don't hate me!**

**Please leave a review. Preferably without the flying fruit...**


	44. Harboring a Felon

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones ... sigh

**Gottaluvem: Hey I didn't make up Peter St. James he was all Hart Hanson I just expanded on what had already been given to us =P**  
><strong>jenheir1: Like a bad case of gas Peter is just passing through ;)<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76:Weeelllll, I've been called a freak butit wasn't in reference to roller coasters ;-P But I do love roller coasters!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Okay keep breathing ;-). Yes eventually you will find out who it is =P No I can promise no facial scars. I don't remember if I wrote it in but there is only one small one on her breasteses (I did that on purpose). Of course I got bashed shrug.**  
><strong>loverofbones: Sheesh you'll have to keep reading to find out who dunnit =P<strong>  
><strong>TraciM: Okay can't tell you who dunnit, one minor scar on a breast (not even sure I wrote it in or not), Sorry due to story timeline we have to follow her through most of the recovery so it's no on the quick recovery. But it's not a super long time =D<strong>  
><strong>Cook2: I hadn't really thought about it but what you are saying is true I did add alot of special forces. I was tapping my inner sister who is a female version of Hodgins. So yeah there's a lot of them. The story has been finished so unfortunately it is what it is but I will try to keep a closer eye on that sort of thing in the future. On the scarring topic I never said she WOULD be scarred just that she COULD be scarred.<strong>  
><strong>ArielBrennan: Yeah I couldn't resist Angela bursting in I figured Booth would be more tolerant of her =D. I also figured since Brennan couldn't speak she would have to have a way of showing her displeasure. Although I guess I should have researched and used a more non common gesture lol because that would be more Brennan.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: -.- you beta my stories then still insult my grammar..how the hell does that work *snort*<strong>  
><strong>HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN: A local store (I'm not using their name on purpose) for law enforcement told me that yes you can mix your own capstun percentages. They have to be within a certain limit (and 2575 is not). They sell all the items including a gun that will fire homemade mixes (although he called them institutional mixes..same thing). So yes you can get pure capsacin by the oz. I'm not sure the guy at the store believed me when I called to ask him the questions. LOL I did tell him I was writing a story..*snicker***  
><strong>Chkgun93: Ummm not sure if I'm supposed to be happy or insulted there lol =P If you're easily impressed then well my story isn't much ;-P LOL Okay I'll stop picking on you. <strong>

**Thanks for your reviews everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 - Harboring a Felon<strong>

Booth's pocket began to buzz and he reached down to pull out his phone. Putting it up to his ear, he answered in a whisper.

"Booth. It was a woman? No face? Did they fingerprint the button and door? Hang on to the print we may need it later. Yeah, she just had a ear, nose and throat asshole in here. There's no permanent damage but she will be mute for a few days. Crap, yeah I'll call Caroline. Thanks for reminding me. Ask Angela about some dick named Peter for me. Yeah, bye," he said into the phone.

He flipped it closed then flipped it right back open. With a grimace, he dialed Caroline's number.

"Caroline, it's Booth. Look I know Heather Taffet's trial is today but something has happened to Bones. Yes, I know that. No it was not her fault at all. She can't speak and at the moment can't see either. Set up the projector so that she can type. We'll see if she's up to it. Yes, I know. Okay bye," Booth said into the phone then flipped it closed again. Booth felt Brennan lightly squeeze his hand again.

"Bones, how hard can you squeeze my hand?" Booth asked her, trying to see if he could get some form of communication going. She squeezed his hand at her normal strength.

"Did that hurt? Don't lie either. One for yes, two for no," Booth said.

Brennan squeezed his hand twice. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pen from his pocket. Placing it in her hand, he closed her fingers around it.

"Can you hold this?" He asked her, watching her fingers.

Brennan flipped the pen into a writing position and wiggled it. Looking up at the clock, he stared for a minute. He didn't realize how long he had been staring at the clock until she tapped him with the pen.

"Sorry, Bones, I was thinking," Booth muttered.

Goodman dug around in the stuff that patients always got when they were admitted. He pulled out the hospital notepad and put it in her other hand. Booth watched as she scribbled. She held the notepad towards him.

_That's my job._

Booth chuckled at her message. He rolled the tray in front of her. Taking her hand, he placed it on the tray so she would know it was there. She set the pad on the tray, felt around the edges and began to write.

_It was a woman. I broke her wrist. Did she get the files?_

Booth read the pad and shook his head and looked at the ceiling with a grin.

"We know it was a woman. No, she didn't get the files and having a broken wrist will make her easier to spot," Booth answered.

_This pad of paper is too small and environmentally damaging._

"Yes, I know, Bones, but at the moment I can't come up with a better idea," Booth said.

_Discharge?_

"I don't know. You still need to see an optometrist and your general doctor," Booth told her.

Booth heard her hiss and grimaced. Pressing the button near the bed, he summoned a nurse. The nurse walked in and smiled at Brennan. Goodman snorted then made a face at the nurse behind her back.

"Are you in pain, Dr. Brennan?" The nurse asked in a patronizing voice.

Booth put his finger up to stop her from using that tone. Before his finger was lifted half way Brennan was writing quickly.

_I have first and second degree chemical burns covering my face and upper trunk. It's obvious I am in pain._

Techie tried to stifle a laugh and started coughing to cover it up. Techie's arm shot out and blocked someone from entering the doorway. The nurse dispensed a mild analgesic and quietly left the room. Looking over his shoulder, Techie eyed the man in uniform and dropped his arm. He stood up straight and watched the Colonel that entered the room. Booth looked up from what Brennan was writing and sighed.

"General Carter sent me over to speak with you, Sergeant Major Booth," Colonel Pelant said.

"Colonel, this is me, not talking to you. The last time I talked to you I ended up in a desert country and shot in the head," Booth said.

"I'm here about Dr. Brennan's security," Pelant said.

"Her security is just fine," Booth snarled.

"Apparently not since she's here," Pelant.

"Pelant, don't smart mouth me. I can still kick your ass you little twerp," Booth snarled. Techie's mouth fell open as Booth got smart with the Colonel.

"I out rank you, Sergeant Major, and you will respect my authority on this matter," Pelant snapped. Booth grinned at the man.

"You have no authority in this situation. I am not active military and have not been called from inactive duty. Therefore, I am Special Agent Booth not Sergeant Major. I have full jurisdiction and control of this investigation. So, any security measures that need to be changed will go through me or Bones," Booth said, smirking.

Pelant frowned at Booth and crossed his arms. Brennan was furiously scribbling and her heart monitor started to pick up speed. She turned the pad to face Booth.

_STOP IT!_

'Sorry, Bones, you go to sleep and I'll take care of this," Booth said softly. Brennan set the pad down and Booth saw her relax.

"Pelant, you will speak with Corporal's Briggs and Legates on this matter when Bones gets out of the hospital. They are in charge of security and will stay that way. They have done a good job and things are running smoothly," Booth said.

"Yeah, they are doing a fine job," Pelant said sarcastically.

Booth turned his head at the faint scratching on a pad. Brennan handed Booth the pad. He turned and handed it to Pelant.

_Colonel Pelant, this was my fault. I left the lab without escort. The breach in security was my fault._

"Be that as it may, Dr. Brennan, they let you do it," Pelant said patronizingly. Techie and Goodman groaned at the Colonel's tone.

"Shit," Booth cursed.

He snatched the pad from Pelant's hand and passed it to her. Booth watched at Brennan began to write and heard the paper tear. Brennan hissed and tore the sheet off and started again.

"Bones, you have to stop using your throat. Just stay silent okay," Booth said. Brennan threw the pad down on the rolling table. Booth picked it up and passed it to Pelant.

_You will listen to Booth or you can hit the rocks. If you have the testicles to come back then you had better bring George with you._

Pelant stared at the writing for a second. Booth let him then shot him a smirk.

"She means you listen to me or you hit the bricks. And if you have the balls to come back you'd better bring General Carter with you," Booth translated. Pelant glowered at Brennan and Booth laughed.

"First thing, she can't see you. Second thing, it wouldn't scare her if she could. Third thing, go away. She needs to get some sleep," Booth said, frowning. Pelant stood there for a minute and Booth scowled. Picking up his phone he hit speed dial four and waited.

"Cam, get Bones phone and look under recent calls; there's a number in red. Yeah, that one. Call it and tell him that Pelant is being a pain in the ass and I'm about to have him arrested. Thanks. Bye." Booth flipped the phone closed.

He scooted his chair around so his chair was pointed in the same direction as the bed. Standing up, he moved the chair from the other side of the bed and set it down in front of his chair. Propping his feet up, he leaned back.

"What do you think you are doing, Special Agent Booth?" Pelant asked in a stunned voice.

"I'm getting ready to get some sleep. If I know Bones and I do, she will want to go to the lab directly from being discharged," Booth said.

Booth was about to close his eyes when he saw a familiar figure outside the door. Max stepped in the doorway and stepped towards Booth when he was grabbed. Max looked at Pelant who froze in place.

"Mr. Keenan?" Pelant said in utter disbelief.

"Jason," Max acknowledged with a smile. Booth shook his head and leaned back again. Max shrugged Pelant's hand off and walked to where Booth was sitting.

"Booth," Max said, questioning him.

"Max, she took off by herself and got sprayed in the face with military grade Capstun. A 25 and 75% mix. There may be mild scarring, currently no vocal cord damage and we haven't seen the optometrist yet so we don't know about her vision," Booth said, rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Keenan, how are you involved in all this?" Pelant asked with confusion on his face. Booth chuckled but said nothing.

"Tempe, is my daughter," Max said easily.

"I didn't know you were married. All those years as my family's electrician and you never said you had a daughter," Pelant said.

Booth started to laugh and kicked the chair out from under his feet for Max to sit on. Leaning forward, Booth put his elbows on his knees and laughed even harder. Max looked at Booth with concern.

"Agent Booth, you are showing signs of mental instability. If you are deemed unfit we will remove you from this case," Pelant stated firmly.

Max raised his eyebrow at the man. Booth let out a gasp and grabbed his side, his stitches pulling with his laughter.

"I am not mentally unstable. If you knew how humorous this situation was you'd be laughing too," Booth said with a smile.

Max cocked his head, thought about it, and began to laugh. Techie and Goodman got it at the same time and burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Pelant asked irritated at being left out of the joke.

"Well, Pelant, your family electrician was wanted by the government for the last 15 years. A Full Bird Colonel in the US Army harboring a felon," Booth said with a smirk. Pelant's mouth opened and closed in shock. Booth almost howled in laughter at the look on Pelants face.

"Yeah, well you were dating a felon's daughter," Pelant pointed out.

"At the time Bones and I were only partners. I arrested Max," Booth said.

"You guys need therapy," Pelant said belligerently. Booth felt Brennan squeeze his hand lightly. He handed her the notepad. She scribbled and turned it to face them.

_I would laugh if I were able_

Booth howled in laughter at her statement. After Booth stopped laughing, he looked over at Max.

"Max, I could use your mind here," Booth said.

"What do you need?" Max asked Booth with an interested look.

"Bones, is going to run out of paper here soon. You know how she is about recycling and whatnot. Any ideas on what we can use?" Booth asked Max with a serious face. Max paused tilted his head just a little bit.

"Yep, I know exactly what you need. I'll be back in a bit," Max said. Leaning over, he gently kissed Brennan's head.

As Max was leaving the room, Techie put his arm up as if to stop him. Max paused looking at him as if he were insane. Then Max saw the doctor standing outside the door. Turning on his heel, Max walked back into the room. He paused at the end of the bed and stood waiting. The doctor followed Max into the room. He glanced up and frowned at the number of people in the room.

"Ms. Brennan, I am Dr. Schultz. I'm going to take a look at your eyes," he said, looking at Booth.

Goodman chuckled and shook his head. Booth saw Brennan scribbling and sighed, he knew what was coming. She flashed the pad at the doctor.

_I'M DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN_

"My apologies, Dr. Brennan. I should have realized," Schultz said in her direction.

"Dr. Brennan, I am going to remove these bandages over your eyes. Then I'm going to put a numbing agent on them," Schultz explained as he walked around the room closing blinds and dimming the lights.

He carefully began removing the bandages and Booth sucked in a deep breath at the skin clinging to the tape. Brennan squeezed his hand hard and Booth clenched his jaw at her pain. Everyone watched as Schultz held her eyelids open and dropped a few drops of some liquid into her eyes. Booth saw her sluggishly blink her swollen eyelids.

"Dr. Brennan, can you see me?" Schultz asked her in a calm voice. She felt around for the pad, finding it she picked it up and wrote.

_Very fuzzy_

"Okay, well fuzzy is okay. That means you're not blind. As to the extent of the damage, I can't tell. We'll have to put you on some medication to clear all of the pepper spray from your eyes. I'll prescribe a solution to flush your eyes with every hour and a mild numbing agent in case there is pain from the spray. More than likely there will be, the oil is holding the spray to your tear ducts and has to be slowly washed out. You won't have to wear bandages, however, I would suggest sunglasses for outside and dim lighting," Schultz told her. Leaning over her, he replaced the bandages and straightened up. There was a huge sigh in the room at his diagnosis.

"I'll want to see you in a week or so to check. You need to call me if the fuzziness does not clear up in a day or two," Schultz instructed.

Schultz scribbled on her chart then quietly left the room. Max followed the doctor out the door. Booth pressed her hand between his and began to give thanks for her sight. Booth heard her writing again and looked up when he finished. She was holding the pad up for him to see.

_Have you taken anything for the pain?_

"No, Bones, I haven't. I haven't needed anything," Booth replied to her written question.

Brennan paused then set the pad down, not saying anything else. Booth's cell phone rang and Booth glanced at it. Flipping it open, he answered.

"Hey, Cam. What do you have? Okay I knew she was in on this. Jeffersonian squints only. Yep. No permanent damage as of yet. Her vision is fuzzy, she can't talk and she has first and second degree burns on her face and chest. Yeah fill them in. Okay, bye," Booth said then flipped his phone closed.

Booth watched Brennan struggle to write something else. Standing up, he leaned over her to read the pad.

_This is making things extremely difficult._

"I think that was the point. Either that or to kill you. Bones, please try to get some sleep before they discharge you. I know you're going to try to work and we have court at 10 o'clock," Booth urged.

Brennan leaned back against the pillows and Booth watched until her chest rose and fell in a deep even rhythm. Booth leaned back in the chair in silence. Releasing her hand, he rubbed his eyes. Another half an hour passed in silence before Max returned. Booth looked at him and almost laughed at what he was carrying. Max walked over and sat the cookie and coffee down in front of Booth.

"Is that a magna doodle?" Pelant asked in astonishment.

"Yes it is. It won't waste paper and can be used for indeterminate amounts of time," Max said.

"That's perfect, Max. Thanks," Booth said, raising his coffee cup in thanks.

Booth munched on his cookie and smiled when Max handed something to Techie and Goodman to eat. Everyone with food sat munching and ignoring Pelant when the doctor walked in.

"I didn't get to meet you properly when Dr. Brennan was brought in. I'm Doctor Marquez," he introduced himself.

"I've reviewed all the information given by the specialists, gathered her prescriptions and am going to sign her discharge papers. I'll have them ready in about half an hour," he told them.

Booth nodded at the doctor and took the prescriptions from his hand. The doctor quickly left the room to finish her discharge papers. Booth looked over to Max with a frown.

"I have to go get these filled. Keep an eye on her," Booth said.

Max nodded as Booth stood up and left the room. He walked quickly down the hall and got on the elevator. Pelant turned to look at Max as if seeing him for the first time.

"Did you actually kill Deputy Director Kirby?" Pelant asked him with wide eyes. Max turned and looked him directly in the eye.

"I was accused and found not guilty. I was suspected of jamming a misericord into his skull, wrapping his body in a shower curtain, dragging him across town, shoving a coin in his mouth, gutting him and setting him on fire. However, I was found not guilty," Max said.

"That's not what I asked you," Pelant stated.

"Whether I did or didn't is no longer relevant. In our system of justice you cannot be tried for the same crime twice. So, I will tell you what I was deemed not guilty of and leave it at that," Max said. Pelant's eyes bugged and his mouth fell open as Max was speaking. Brennan was holding the pad up.

_He did it_

Before Max could turn back around Brennan had the pad on the table and was scribbling again.

"Tempe, you should be sleeping," Max chastised. She held the pad up to Max.

_Where's Booth?_

"He went to get your prescriptions filled," he told her. Max winced as her breath hissed from her chest.

_Okay_

Pelant watched Max carefully and shuddered at the knowledge that he had in fact done those things he was accused of. Techie snickered at Pelant's reaction causing Pelant to glare at the Corporal. Booth walked back into the room and glared at Brennan. She scribbled again and held the pad up towards Booth.

_Stop glaring at me Booth_

Pelant looked back and forth at the pair. Booth had not spoken yet, Brennan knew he was there, knew where he was, and knew he was glaring. He was going to have to keep an eye on the pair. Parks' report from Afghanistan had reported that Booth was too attached to the people in his life and would not leave them behind. He also would do whatever it took to protect them. If that meant involving Max Keenan then maybe Parks' report of Booth's unsuitability for the program was correct.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so Brennan's communications will be italicized from here on out =D. Let's see what is going on tomorrow...hmm..discharge, reviewing evidence, babies, Micah, showering, Woohooo Studly Take it off!, painful tears, burst blood vessels, haircare products, a death (but whose?), shock, splintered glass, humvees, glints, whistles, fussing by proxy, a revelation, and another death (ruh roh).**

**A/N2 : So tomorrow PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE! Yeah I enjoyed that too much...*sigh* Anyway, hope you enjoyed today's chapter.**

**Reviews have slumped since Christmas *pout* are ya'll not reviewing cos I'm not offering a second chapter?**


	45. Woohoo Take It Off

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Bones. Wonder if Hart minds that I play with his characters.

**EowynGoldberry: I was kidding (it was bad of me) about the reviews. I'm glad your still enjoying the story. As far as the iPad goes, I'm clueless on that one but I think I know someone I can ask. I'll get back to ya on that one =D**  
><strong>1956johnDeere50: LOL Yeah I'd say your punchy =D I appreciate the review though. Meh not Barbie...yet...or never...) can't give everything away.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: It's all about the creative problem solving lol. Magna doodle ftw!<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: Ha no they only have her fingerprint. They'd only know who she is if she was in the system *wiggles eyebrows*<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench:Sorry to hear about your family. *guilt* Hannah will get hers..I promise =D<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: HOLY CRAP! =( Hang in there, hope you feel better.<strong>  
><strong>EternalSleep: If I updated everyday it would be longer between stories lol ;)<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: I realized after I saw your review that I had accidentally cut out the paragraph where he went to the toy store and bought one. = Mai bad**  
><strong>supperrogue17: One out of two ain't bad. But which one? =P <strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Okay so I'll mix up a special fingernail polish so you won't bite your nails Bwuahahahahahahaha...<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: My apologies. I should have said something about the nursedoctor personalities I've written. The nurses that I have had throughout my life have been mostly awesomely. There's always ones that aren't but I have nothing but respect for them. Doctors...eeh I've changed doctors enough to know it's about finding the right one for you. So no offense was intended.**  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Whoops Carter wasn't supposed to be a hated one X( Ahh well. But no he's not going to bite the big one. <strong>  
><strong>Chkdgun93: Awww *hugs* duly noted. I'll stop picking on you. =P I'll be nice promise!<strong>  
><strong>HMCCSA WE ARE GOLDEN: Lol nope not cyber stalking you. I loved Micah from DitP so I brought him back. He was just plain cool. My name (Nora) used to be unusual. Now because of Norah Jones everyone has been naming their kid that. bleh A magna doodle is a toy that you can write on, drag a little slider to clear the screen. So kids can writedraw on it clear it off then start with a fresh screen.**  
><strong>dreambetty: Hang in there. I'm sure you won't mind these deaths (really). Yeah I figured hurting Brennan was one thing making her useless would bomb the story.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'll behave and not joke or prod ya'll into reviewing. It comes back to bite me in the ass =/. But ya'll were awesome yesterday with your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41- Woohoo Take it Off<strong>

Everyone sat quietly waiting for the doctor to return with discharge papers. While they were waiting Booth called Charlie and arranged for the SUV's to come and get everyone. An hour later, a nurse came in and began detaching Brennan from the monitors. The doctor followed the nurse into the room, signing as he walked. He gave Booth the discharge information with times and amounts of medication. The nurse had quietly left and returned with a wheel chair.

Booth looked around realizing that they had no clothes to give her to wear out of the hospital. The nurse tutted at them and left the room. She returned a few moments later with a set of clean scrubs. The men left Booth with Brennan and he carefully helped her dress. Booth wasn't sure if he liked the silent Brennan. It was a bit unnerving for him not to hear 'I'm a grown woman. I can do it on my own'. When she was dressed, the nurse pushed the wheel chair into the room.

Booth guided her into the chair and they left the room. Techie and Goodman walked in front, then came the nurse pushing Brennan. Booth, Max and Pelant walked behind her. The nurse left them in the lobby so she could return to her floor.

"Bones, I'm going to go get your prescriptions. Max, keep an eye on her huh," Booth said.

Booth walked around the corner got the prescriptions and was back just in time to see the SUV's pull up. Charlie got out of the first one and walked toward the door. Max pushed Brennan up to the SUV and Booth helped her into the backseat. Techie climbed in the front seat and gestured for Goodman to get into the second SUV. Goodman stuck his tongue out at Techie who just laughed.

"Booth, I'm going home. Take care of her," Max said, waving as he walked off. Booth got into the SUV and sat next to Brennan.

"Bones, you can't go to court in scrubs you need to go back to Hodgins and get clothes," Booth said quietly. She picked up the writer and scrawled on the magna doodle in her lap.

_I have an extra set at the lab_

Booth sighed but nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. Charlie got in and glanced in the review.

"Where to, Booth?"

"Take us to the lab, Charlie. Have the other squints gotten up yet?" Booth asked, watching the traffic move around them.

"Yes, they were sitting at the table having coffee when you called. They're all focused on something. They had their files in front of them discussing evidence," Charlie said.

"Heather Taffet's case is today," Booth said grimly.

"Yeah, that would cause it," Charlie said, nodding. The ride to the Jeffersonian was silent until Booth's phone rang.

"Booth," he answered then held the phone out from his ear.

"Where are we going? Where do you think you are taking me?" Pelants voice bellowed from the phone line.

"Hand him the phone, Price," Booth instructed. Booth waited a moment until the yelling stopped then spoke into the phone.

"Pelant, we are going to the Jeffersonian. Yes, we will be there until the court time at 10am. I really don't care what you want," Booth flipped the phone closed after his last comment.

They pulled into the parking garage and parked the SUVs. Techie and Goodman jumped out, did a quick sweep then signaled that it was clear. Booth got out and by the time he got to the other side of the vehicle Brennan had the door open and was sliding to the ground. Booth took her hand and led her to the back of the SUV and opened it.

Reaching in, he pulled out her overnight bag that stayed in the SUV. Slipping the strap on his shoulder, he walked with her to the elevator. When the doors swished open, Pelant coughed at the sudden spiciness of the air in the elevator. Brennan stepped in and stood waiting. The men crammed into the elevator with her. Booth scooted in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned back slightly into him, trying not to remember the last time she was here. Seconds later, the doors slid open and the men pushed to get out. Booth and Brennan stood still while the others got off the elevator. Booth looked down to see Brennan writing.

_Infants_

Booth barked out a laugh and guided her out of the elevator. She walked down the hallway with Booth one step behind her. Booth was amazed at her ability to navigate down the hallway to the lab. She by passed the benches, potted plants, and small tables easily.

"Are you sure she can't see?" Pelant asked, watching Brennan confidently walk.

"Eidetic memory," Techie said as they continued to walk.

"As long as no one has moved much in the lab she won't need help getting around," Booth said briefly. Pelant's eyebrows rose and Charlie shook his head.

"She has near photographic memory," Charlie explained.

Pelant's face flashed understanding at Charlie's explanation. Brennan strode up to the doors and punched in her number, the doors slid open and they entered. Pelant stopped just inside the doors and looked around in awe.

"You get used to it," Price said, clapping Pelant on the shoulder. Brennan walked to her office, paused and stood in front of her door. Booth walked up to her and waited.

"What do you need Bones?" Booth asked, slightly confused at her hesitation.

_I need the key to my office. Can you call Micah? He should be on duty._

"Yeah, I'll go call him," Booth said.

Booth walked to the platform steps, swiped his card, and called Micah from Hodgins work station. He spoke briefly then glared when the alarms went off. He spoke again explaining the alarms and hung up. Walking back to the alarm, he swiped his card.

"There are alarms to stop contamination of evidence. So if they are up here working please do not come up without invitation," Booth said seriously. Pelant took a breath to say something but Booth put his hand up to stop him.

"This has nothing to do with rank, order or who is in charge. This is about the chain of evidence. If you touch something or mess with anything you could get that evidence thrown out. So, please do not come up here without invitation and escort," Booth said, guiding the man back down the steps.

By the time Booth was at the bottom of the steps, Micah was at the door. Booth walked over and opened the door for him. Micah walked casually across the lab and opened the door to Brennan's office. Booth waved to him as he walked by. Micah gave a half salute and continued on. Booth snorted and continued to walk.

He walked into Brennan's office, stooping to grab the bag he left next to the door, and found her digging blindly in her closet. Booth took a step to help her when he saw her pull out a suit bag and a smaller bag. She walked to the couch and laid the items on the couch. Booth shook his head and tried not to laugh as he saw Pelant watching them. Booth stood still and Brennan walked over to where he was standing and took the bag from him. Booth let it go and she carried it to the couch. She set it down and began digging in the bag.

"Bones, I'm not sure you should shower," Booth said in suggestion. She paused picked up the toy and wrote then flashed it to him.

_Discharge instructions?_

Booth pulled out the papers from his inner pocket and skimmed them.

"Cool shower, pat dry, reapply cream and bandages after skin is completely dry," Booth read off the instructions.

Brennan nodded and headed to her closet to get her towels. Booth carried her stuff to the lab with the decontamination shower. She followed him, carrying her magna doodle. She wrote and he glanced down as she wrote.

_I will need help with my hair._

"Okay," Booth told her. Pelant stood in the door watching.

"What are you two doing?" He asked in suspicion.

"She's going to take a shower and needs my help," Booth said.

Pelant continued to stand in the doorway. Booth walked over and shut the door in his face. Techie snickered as he walked by the stunned Colonel.

"Colonel Pelant, Sarge is very protective of her. I wouldn't try to get between them for any reason. It will not end well," Techie said.

"When I want your advice, Corporal, I'll ask for it," Pelant snapped.

"There's coffee in the lounge up those stairs," Techie said, pointing to the stairs.

Pelant nodded and headed up the steps. Booth stepped in and turned off the overhead fluorescent lights, leaving the room dimly lit by the under cabinet lights. He helped Brennan pull her clothes and bandages off. He tried not to sob at the burns and swelling on her face. She stepped into the shower, he stripped down and stepped in behind her. She jumped when she felt him behind her.

"If I help you with your hair I'm going to get wet too. I don't have another suit here so we'll just have to do it this way," Booth said in a low tone.

Brennan nodded her head and tipped it back into the water. Booth reached for her shampoo and gently soaped her scalp and hair. He could feel burning on his fingers and knew there was still pepper spray in her hair.

"Bones, there's still pepper spray in your hair. We'll have to do this again," he told her.

She nodded and Booth rinsed her hair and repeated the wash. Booth stepped out of the shower to let her finish, he shivered with the cold and grabbed one of her towels and wrapped it around his waist. He was leaning over picking up his boxers when the door opened and Angela stepped in. Angela looked around at the dim lighting and spotted Booth standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Woohooo, Studly. Take it off," Angela bellowed her voice full of laughter. Faces appeared around the door and Booth flushed red. Angela closed the door in their faces and leaned against it.

"I was sent here to remind you of the meeting before court and to see if Bren needed any help. I see she doesn't," Angela said, winking.

Brennan's hand came out of the shower and patted around for a towel. Booth reached out and handed her one. When she stepped out of the shower and Angela gasped at the sight of Brennan's face.

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela said in a horrified voice. Brennan put her hands up in a 'stop right there' gesture. Angela stopped and stared at her friend.

"She doesn't want pity, Angela," Booth advised her. Brennan shook her head in agreement.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask or text or whatever," Angela said.

She slipped from the room only opening the door a crack as she left. Booth quickly toweled off and pulled his boxers and pants on. He unwrapped the towel from around Brennan's body and began to pat her skin dry. Grimacing, he examined the burst blister in front of her ring.

"We'll have to take your ring off or it will irritate that burst blister," Booth said. Using the towel that he had dried her off with, he gently squeezed the excess water from her hair. He dug around in her bag and found her pony tail holder and pulled her hair up into a quick messy bun.

"Just until we can get your bandages back on," Booth told her. Booth saw her looking at the floor and carefully lifted her chin.

"Hey. What's going on inside that genius brain of yours?" Booth asked her quietly.

His heart broke as he saw the tears leak from the inner corners of her eyes. Then she began to wave her hands in front of her face.

"Stay here,"Booth instructed.

He quickly walked out of the lab room and hurried to her office. He ignored the whistles and cat calls of being half dressed as he dug through her prescriptions. Getting annoyed, he just carried the whole bag from the pharmacy to where Brennan was. He walked in and found her sitting slumped on a stool. Booth walked over and hit the lever to drop the stool. He dug in the bag and found the bottle of eye drops.

"Bones, look up at me," Booth ordered.

Booth could almost see the frown pull at her face. She tilted her head up and Booth gently pulled her lids apart. He dropped two drops of the medication in her eye then let her puffy eyelid close. As he was pulling open her second eye, he saw where a blood vessel had burst in her eye and sucked in a breath. He squeezed the drops into her eyes and let the lid slide shut.

He placed a soft kiss on her hairline where there was less damaged skin. Booth stood and helplessly watched the tears leak from her swollen and puffy eyes. He did the only thing he could, he held her, letting her place her face comfortably against his chest. Feeling her take a deep shuddering breath, he loosened his arms and let her take a step back.

She silently pulled on her pale blue panties and bra that she had grabbed from the bag. Booth loved watching her dress it was like a weird seduction. How she ran her hands over her legs as she smoothed her knee highs on, how she lifted her arms to let the camisole slide down her body. After she had pulled on her pants and slid her feet into her shoes, Booth walked over and sorted through her prescriptions.

Finding the cream for her skin he began to gently smear the cream across her chest and the top of her breasts. He reached out and grasped her left hand. Squeezing cream onto her ring finger, he covered her finger then slid the band over the torn flesh. He dropped her ring into his pocket. Ten minutes later, he had her covered in creams and bandages wrapped back around her. Reaching up, he loosened her hair and carefully brushed her hair out.

She rooted around in her bag and pulled out a canister of mousse then a bottle of gel. Booth took them from her hands and began applying the mousse to her hair. When he finished, she leaned over and picked up her magna doodle.

_I am not sure whether I should be afraid of your knowledge of hair care products or not._

"Bones, you don't get hair that looks this good by accident," Booth teased, pointing at his own hair.

She drew a smiling face and flashed it at him. He laughed at the picture and began picking everything up. When he was finished, he helped her slide on her Lafayette navy blue pinstriped wool jacket that matched her pants. She perched on the edge of the stool to wait for him. Booth began pulling on his shirt when the door opened again. Booth turned to look at the door and Pelant stood in the door again.

"What is taking so long? You are holding up the meeting," he growled.

"Pelant, we had to apply Bones prescriptions and bandage her face. Keep your pants on," Booth snapped.

Pelant yanked the door shut with a snap. Booth quickly dressed and they exited the room. With his hand at the small of Brennan's back, he escorted her to the meeting room. When they entered the room everyone paused. Caroline's mouth fell open and she stared.

"Merciful heavens, Cher," she said in a disgruntled tone.

Booth guided Brennan to a chair and pulled it out. Brennan felt around then sat down in the chair. They reviewed the evidence one more time then loaded into a truck and headed to the courthouse. The courthouse was surrounded by protestors and media. The department of corrections transport van was parked directly in front of the steps. Booth got out of the truck and walked up to the officer on the scene.

"Why is that van parked here? She should be unloading around on the side entrance," Booth snarled.

"The gate to the side entrance is broken. Someone tampered with the security box," the officer replied.

Booth sighed and gestured for the team to unload. As they got out of the trucks the Press began screaming questions and flash bulbs began popping as pictures were taken. The group was half way up the steps when Heather Taffet was brought out of the van. When she reached the set of steps the team had been on only seconds before a whistling sound was heard. Taffett's head exploded and sprayed the team's suits with brain matter.

A second whistling sound was heard, Booth pushed Brennan to the ground as a bullet whined past his ear. Each member of the Jeffersonian team found themselves pushed to the ground with the body of a security team member covering them. The officer on the scene dropped like a brick. His chest had a hole over his heart but from the mess behind him, Booth could tell his chest cavity had been blown out through his back. Booth looked around and scrambled off of Brennan.

"Everyone inside. NOW!" Booth bellowed at the people on the steps. He grabbed Brennan's arm and hauled her up the last few steps and into the courthouse.

The security team following Booth's directives yanked the person under them up and began to push them up the steps into the doors of the courthouse. Booth, Charlie, Price and DeWalt whipped out their phones and began punching numbers.

The police officers came running up to them. Dunn and Williams began giving instructions. Booth watched, while speaking to Cullen, as his unit had gently guided the team to the benches along the wall. Pushing the scientists into seated positions the security team turned their back on the Jeffersonian team and set up a wall of defense. Booth saw Charlie hang up his phone and Booth waved Charlie to him.

"Charlie, I need you to handle this. I want the squint collection standards in place. The Jeffersonian squints, Geir knows what they are," Booth said in a gravelly tone.

Booth went back to his conversation and looked around. Pelant stood pale and swaying, in shock most likely. He finished his call and flipped his phone closed.

"What's wrong, Pelant? Did you never keep your scope up to make sure your target was hit? Have you never seen the destruction one of our bullets caused?" Booth said, sneeringly.

Pelant shook his head no and stumbled to a seat. Techie frowned at the Colonel in irritation. Booth walked to where Brennan sat clutching her pad. He glanced over her shoulder.

_What happened? _

Was written on the magna doodle. Apparently, she had tried to get an answer but no one had told her. When he knelt beside her, she turned her head towards him and pointed at the pad in her lap.

"Bones, a sniper just killed Heather Taffet and one of the officers at the scene. The FBI techs are coming to gather evidence. Charlie is going to handle it and make sure it's up to our standards," Booth said gently. Brennan paused, cleared the screen then began to write.

_The bullet just barely missed us._

"Yes, it did," Booth agreed.

_Were we the target or was she?_

"I don't know," Booth said, shaking his head.

Standing up, he walked to the door and stared at the scene before him. It was swarming with police officers gathering witness information. A sudden crack sounded and Booth stumbled back from the door. The bullet proof glass in front of him cracked and splintered. Booth backed away from the glass, gaping at the shatter pattern on the door. Legates snatched Booth's arm and yanked him back away from the door.

"Well, we now know who they were aiming at. Let me have your phone," he snapped.

Booth reached into his pocket and handed Legates his phone. Legates flipped it open, punched in some numbers and began speaking quickly. He saw Brennan walking with her arms outstretched obviously looking for Booth. Legates walked over to her and guided her to Booth.

Brennan felt around and when her hands made contact with Booth, she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her tighter to his chest and closed his eyes. This case was getting very complex and dangerous. He let out a deep breath and squeezed her even tighter. Caroline approached the pair with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys need to figure this out soon," she stated.

Booth nodded without opening his eyes. Legates had flipped the phone closed and was standing off to the side, waiting, when he found his arms full of a small feminine body. Looking down, he saw Michelle wrapped around his waist with her eyes squeezed shut. He wrapped his arms around her and looked over at Booth. Booth had opened his eyes and looked at Legates.

"Humvee's on their way, Sarge," he said in a low voice.

Booth nodded and stood still looking at his team. Hodgins clutched a crying Angela with one arm and had his other arm wrapped around Cam. Sweets and Daisy clutched each other shaking. The interns were sitting, rubbing their hands up and down their arms, their eyes glazed over in shock. Booth took his phone from Legates and called Cullen again. When he finished, he looked up at Legates.

"Fifty vests should be here in ten minutes. I want them out one at a time surrounded by the entire team," Booth rumbled. Pelant walked up and looked at Booth.

"Is that necessary? I mean they are after all only scientists," Pelant said in an arrogant tone.

"This is me not punching you in the face, Pelant," Booth snarled as he and Brennan turned to face the other direction. Michelle pulled back from Legates her face streaked with tears. She stepped up and put her face in Pelant's invading his personal space.

"Hey, Asshole, these people, they are family. Would you let your family go out where a sniper was taking pot shots at the ones you loved? No? I didn't think so. This is completely necessary," she snarled glaring at him. Pelant rocked back at the young woman's vehemence.

"Now you look here, young lady," he began. She snorted at his tone of voice.

"I am an adult, Jackass. I don't like you. You are an arrogant prick. I don't give a flying fart what your rank is, I am a civilian. So, you had better back off and let the people who have a clue take care of things," she snapped her brown eyes lighting with a fire that scared Pelant a little.

Turning, she stepped back into Legates and wrapped her arms around his waist. Legates stared straight ahead, not looking at the Colonel, and tried not to laugh.

Techie jumped as the sound of squealing tires screeched in the morning air. The police had pushed the protestors and media back across the street. Six tactical vehicles and a large van had pulled up and blocked the view of the mass of people. His eyes were drifting around the scene behind the mass of people when he spotted a glint on the top of a building a block away. He let out a warbling whistle causing Legates to look up. Detaching himself from Michelle, he walked to where Techie was standing.

"11 o'clock on top of the building," Techie said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I see it. Can we hit them from here?" Legates asked in a quiet tone.

"Weeeellll, not us but, maybe just maybe, Sarge could," Techie suggested. They both turned to look at Booth who gave a short jerking nod.

"Who has a rifle?" Booth asked, growling out the question. Ten hands reached around their backs and held out rifles. Booth snorted and laughed at them.

"You guys always carry sniper rifles where ever you go?" Booth asked with a frown.

"Nope, just since you got shot," Techie replied. Booth turned at the tug on his jacket. Brennan was standing there holding up her magna doodle.

_You are not going to go out there are you?_

"Bones, I'm going up on the roof and see if I can take out the sniper," Booth said gently.

Pulling out his phone, he called Charlie and explained the situation. Booth took Techie's rifle and looked at the men.

"Goodman, you're with me," Booth snapped out.

Booth walked to the security desk and asked to speak with the head of security. The young man appeared a moment later. Booth gave him a rundown then asked to be escorted to the roof. Brennan stood clutching her magna doodle and quickly scribbled on it in frustration. Legates walked over and peered over her shoulder.

"Damn it, Booth, get your ass back here," Legates bellowed, trying not to laugh. He looked down again and nodded.

"You're welcome," he said.

Booth paused at the sound of Legates bellow. Legates pointed at the top of Brennan's head with a grin. Booth clenched his jaw and glared at Legates. Striding back to where they were standing, he stopped in front of Brennan.

"Bones, I have to do this. I am the one most likely to make this shot. If I don't we won't be able to get out of here without someone getting hurt," Booth rumbled.

_I am angry with you and we will be discussing this later !_

"That's fine," Booth said, leaning over he kissed the top of her head and walked away. Brennan stomped her foot and angrily cleared the screen of the magna doodle. She began writing in small fast letters. Legates peered over her shoulder again and let out a low whistle.

"I am not saying that in here, Dr. B," he told her in a serious tone.

"What's the matter, Corporal Legates? Are her words too big?" Pelant asked, mocking Legates in a superior manner.

"No, sir," Legates said, pausing as he saw Brennan flip the magna doodle around to face Pelant. Legates choked on his own air at the sight of Pelant's face.

"Dr. Brennan has been providing consultation services to the military for the last ten years give or take. It would seem she has spent quite a bit of that time with the deck apes," Legates said, coughing.

"I'd say. And in several languages it would seem," Pelant said. Everyone sat quietly waiting for something to happen. An uneasy silence fell over the courthouse.

Booth and Goodman crawled on their stomachs to the edge of the building. Booth pulled the gun up onto the ledge and set the tripod up under the weapon. Goodman crouched down next to him and began to scan the top of the building across the block. He watched for the glint of light on glass and saw it for a split second. Focusing his binoculars, he zoomed into focus. He hit a button next to the zoom and heard a click. He scanned again and waited. The target's head appeared above the ledge scanning the scene below. Goodman snapped several more pictures.

"Okay let's see what we have," Goodman muttered. Booth set the scope to his eye and waited. He zeroed in on the target and smirked.

"Not a very smart is he? He's sitting there with his head above the ledge," Booth smirked.

"Holy shit, Sarge, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Goodman whispered in horror. Booth sighted the target in his scope and inhaled in surprise. The target turned to face them and he let out a soft sigh.

"Brother," Booth whispered.

"What?" Goodman said in confusion.

"That is Ethan Miller's brother. Explains a lot though," Booth said patiently.

Goodman gave him wind speed, direction and watched as the binoculars calculated the shot. Before the binoculars could finish it's calculation, Booth licked his lips, exhaled and gently pulled the trigger. Goodman watched as the bullet sang through the morning and struck its target. He watched as blood sprayed from Emil Miller's chest and watched as Miller fell to the roof top with a thump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay for tomorrow...distractions, evacuating, brain matter, childishness, southern blood flow, ties, nervousness, crackling, disrespectful actions, drugs, information gathering, stupidity, doghouse, and security clearance.**

**A/N2: Two down but we're not done yet...next chapter is not filler perse but no drama. =D**

**Please leave a review.**


	46. Spiffy Vest Boy

Disclaimer: The New Years Baby didn't give me Bones so I still don't own it.

**TVismydrug: Glad you have something more fun to read while drinking your coffee than the newspaper. Those things are freaking depressing.**  
><strong>yenyen76: Ha I'm so not done shooting people...LOL ;)<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Yeah I cheered when Taffets head got blown off in the show (wow was that bad?). Hated her with a vengance. *hands you flow chart* Here you can use mine =P<strong>  
><strong>supperrogue17:You never know, it's not over yet...<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Yeah now I have to make up what she wrote on the magna doodle for the Michelle and Legates story lol. Oye Vey.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Booth in the dog house? Not in this chapter...<strong>  
><strong>toffeeeclairs: Glad you caught up to us =D I'm happy you enjoyed my work and luckily you don't have long to wait for updates!<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: Ick now you're sick boooo. NyQuil and vodka (instead of cranberry and vodka) LOL<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: LOL can you picture that one =D The jury trying to read scientific information off of a magna doodle ...LOL<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Lol I'm not a queasy person but I've seen burst blood vessels in the eye and that make me shudder. Ick I honestly think I was subconciously giving Michelle and Legates more read time so I could write their story. I didn't even reallyt think about that when I was writting lol but it's working out well.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Lol the brothers become very confusing lol. So don't sweat it to much. There will be a chapter that lays everything out to see. I had to do it to make sure everything was covered evidence finding wise ;)<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: Now don't be getting in trouble to read my stories! Although I used to disappear when it was time to do dishes... doesn't bother me so much anymore lol<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Yep nothing like the smell of gun powder to ring in the new year. LOL<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Yeah I can't deal with the angst (okay a little but not alot) Season 6 was more than I can handle bleh so I try to avoid it when possible. They have fights like everyone but I tend to think they wouldn't be spiteful and mean.<strong>  
><strong>HMCCS WE ARE GOLDEN: Magna doodle and etchesketch are close but not quite the same thing but close so just go with that. Uhh nope my niece is 16 not 15 so nope haven't spoken to any 15 year olds. I'm from Delaware (US).<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews. Here's to hoping the New Year brings us more fun reading material!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 - Spiffy Vest Boy<strong>

Booth and Goodman stood up and started to make their way down to the first floor. When the elevator door opened, Booth scanned the lobby for Brennan. She sat alone on a bench with the magna doodle clutched in her lap. Booth glared at the squint squad as he walked by, Angela gave him an apologetic look on her face. When he stopped in front of Brennan, she held up the board.

_I'm sorry_

"It's not your fault, Bones. It had to be done," Booth said gently.

_I know but I know you don't like doing it._

"No, I don't, but was necessary. I think that he was Ethan Miller's brother," Booth said.

_Send him to the lab_

"Yeah, I'm going to get Charlie in here," he said. She nodded her head and he took out his phone. Flipping it open, he made a quick call and turned to see Charlie walking in the door.

"What's up Booth?"

"Look, I just took out the sniper. He's across the street. I need you to take the military squints over and have them take care of the Miller. Everything gets sent to Jeffersonian. Make sure that they leave that scene quickly and quietly. And make sure the FBI techs at the Taffet scene are loud and obvious. They need to make sure the press' attention stays here so they don't notice the Miller scene," Booth said.

Charlie nodded and Booth waved Rowan over to him and Charlie. Rowan approached and she nodded in acceptance then went to give the orders.

"Techie, half here and half with us," Booth told him.

Techie nodded then turned to Legates and began pointing. Goodman, Oaks, Perkins and Brown stood up as they were pointed to. Techie jerked his thumb over at Booth and the five men walked over.

"We're taking the squints out one by one, surround them. I took out the shooter but I don't want to take any chances," Booth ordered. They nodded in agreement.

"Cam, you're first," Booth told her. Cam stood up and the security team took her out to a Humvee.

"Michelle, you're next," Booth said. The security team took her out followed by Angela. Then Hodgins, next came Wendell, then Clark followed by Daisy. Sweets was next to last, leaving only Brennan to be taken out.

When the security team came back Booth turned to Rowan.

"Meet us back at the lab. We'll get cleaned up and head to the lab," Booth said. Rowan nodded and the military squint squad headed out to the other scene.

"Alright, Bones, let's go," Booth said. Brennan stood up and they guided her to the door.

"What about me?" Pelant called out in irritation.

"Stay with these guys," Booth snapped.

Booth pushed the door open and the security team surrounded them. They carefully made their way towards the Humvee, Booth guiding Brennan down the steps. Half way down Marcus Geier gasped and swallowed when he saw Brennan's bandages. Booth shook his head and they kept moving.

They finally reached the first Humvee. After Brennan and Booth were in the vehicle Legates climbed in the front seat next to the driver. The other members made their way to a Humvee. They pulled away from the curb and began moving to Hodgins' estate.

Legates looked over his shoulder at the squints in the back seats. Michelle sat gripping her own hands, eyes closed and humming. Cam was glaring down at the brain matter on her dress. Angela complexion was a pale shade of green. Hodgins was just pale.

"You guys okay back there?" Legates asked his eyes pinned on Michelle. Her eyes snapped open and narrowed at his question.

"We are sprayed with someone's brains. Do you honestly think we're okay?" She snapped in fear. Legates shot her an apologetic look and turned to face the front.

"Legates, the squints aren't used to this. It's one thing to see it on a table and quite another to be in the middle of it," Booth said quietly.

Legates nodded his acceptance but continued to look straight ahead. Moments later, Hodgins, followed by Legates, was jumping out to open the gates for the Humvees. Legates provided a shield for the small scientist. A few moments later, Booth heard the driver whistle as they pulled up in front of the mansion. The driver was new and had never been to the Hodgins estate before.

"I thought this place was a hotel," he muttered.

"For now it is," Hodgins grumbled.

"We can always stay on base," Booth offered.

Hodgins shook his head no while making a face. Booth chuckled then opened the door. He helped Brennan down from the vehicle then moved her to the side. He continued to help the women down from the Humvee until only Michelle and Hodgins were left inside. Legates shouldered a smirking Booth out of the way so he could help Michelle down from the vehicle.

"Michelle and Legates sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Booth teased. Brennan held up her pad.

_How childish_

Legates threw his head back and laughed at her two word message.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you cleaned up," Booth said, guiding her up the steps.

They made their way to their bedroom. Booth quickly pulled her jacket off and began to unbutton her shirt. Brennan smacked his hands away and took the rest of her clothes off. She walked over to the bed in only her bra and panties.

"Damn, Bones, I like that set," Booth whined. She held up the pad.

_What's wrong with them?_

"They have blood on them. All across the back," Booth said in a pouty tone.

_Replaceable_

Booth smiled and led her to the bathroom.

"Shower or bath?" Booth asked, glancing over at her. She scribbled on the magna doodle and held it up.

_Shower_

Booth walked to the shower and started the cool water. He knew that the sex was kiboshed for a bit. The cool showers would help. She took off her undergarments, unwrapped the bandages and stepped into the shower. Booth pulled off his clothing and stepped into the shower with her.

"We won't be able to bandage your face until we get back to the lab. We left your meds there. So once we're done here everyone better be ready to go," Booth muttered.

Taking her shampoo, he gently washed her hair, being careful to not get the soap on her burned skin. She let him wash her hair then turned to face the spray. Tilting her head up, she kept her face from getting into the water. Booth stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head rested against his shoulder. They stood together for a few minutes enjoying the non-sexual intimacy.

Booth dropped a kiss on the top of her head then reached over her for his body wash. She quickly soaped up with her own body wash, rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. After she left the stall, Booth reached forward and turned the water on completely cold. As wonderful as the intimacy was having her wet naked body pressed against his still caused his blood to flow south. After finishing his shower, he grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he left the bathroom and found Brennan trying to find clothes.

"Bones, can you even see clearly?" Booth asked, watching her finger the fabrics.

She shook her head no and continued to try to pick a shirt. She pulled out a maroon, v-neck, twisted empire waisted shirt from the closet. Booth grinned as he watched her touch her pants and settling on a pair of boot leg jeans.

"Those don't look right together," Booth said, testing her. She walked to the bed naked as the day she was born and picked up her magna doodle.

_Maroon shirt and blue jeans match!_

Booth chuckled, walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her head. Walking back to the dresser, he pulled out what he needed then walked to the wardrobe. Opening the door, he pulled out his dark gray pinstripe vest. He found the matching pants and pulled them out as well.

Tie, he thought, I need a tie. He walked to the dresser and opened the drawer with his ties, boxers and socks in it. He was pushing the ties around when Brennan's hand reached in the drawer. Booth's mouth fell open as he watched her pick up each tie and rub her thumb across them. She set two to the side then picked them up one at a time. Finally she handed him a black tie with a child's hand print in different colors on it to him. Booth took the tie and quickly dressed leaving the vest unbuttoned. He pulled on his shoulder holster and covered it with a jacket.

'You know until a few years ago I would never have worn a vest. It was always pants, shirt and jacket," Booth said.

Brennan remained silent and quickly got dressed. Grabbing her magna doodle and messenger bag, she turned to face him. They walked up to the foyer and stood waiting. Minutes later everyone joined them.

"Okay, let's go," Booth said, clapping his hands.

"Booth, button your vest," Angela said, walking past him to the door. Booth sighed and security chuckled.

"Dang, Sarge, you don't have just one woman nagging you, you have four," Legates snickered. Michelle smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Green doesn't look good on you, Legates," Booth said with a goofy grin. They loaded up into the Humvee, Booth guiding Brennan.

As they were heading to the Jeffersonian Booth heard the driver ask.

"So, what's with the civilians?"

"They're scientists working for the Army," Legates said.

"Doing what? Looking pretty? Well, except that one. She looks pretty rough," the driver said in a smart ass tone. Brennan stiffened and Booth gently squeezed her hand.

"Legates, is my rifle still at the lab?" Booth asked casually and Cam let out a snort.

"Yeah, Sarge. Why?" Legates asked curiously, not catching the edge in Booth's voice.

"Because, I am suddenly feeling the need to shoot someone," Booth said, his eyes narrowing at the back of the driver's head. Legates glanced over his shoulder and saw Booth's clenched jaw, stiff frame and pressed lips.

"Ummmm," Legates said nervously.

"Let me guess, spiffy vest boy is offended I said his girlfriend is ugly?' The driver said snarkily. The driver heard Cam's breath as she sucked it in, in horror.

"Oh, shit, dude," Hodgins said in a breathy tone.

"Private, you will not speak of Dr. Brennan in that manner nor will you disrespect the Sarge that way," Legates snapped his face flushing in anger.

Angela held up five fingers, slowly ticking them down. When she was holding up just her index finger, she swept it towards the driver. Everyone was jerked forward and the Humvees behind him hit their horns as he slammed on the brakes. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Brennan.

"That's Dr. Brennan? As in Dr. Temperance Brennan? They did some amazing things with fixing her picture," he choked.

"Is he really that stupid? What the hell is with us running into every dumb ass the Army has to offer?" Angela squealed in anger at the driver's question.

"Private, drive," Legates ordered.

The driver faced forward and began to drive. Brennan had turned towards Booth and buried her face into his neck. He tried not to wince as he heard her skin crackle. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"She was sprayed in the face with Capstun," Legates growled at the driver.

"I was too, but my face didn't look like that," the Private pointed out.

"You were sprayed with 75% vegetable oil and 25% percent capsicum. She on the other hand was sprayed with 75% capsicum and 25% oil," Hodgins said mildly, his eyes ice cold.

Legates glanced over his shoulder when he heard snapping noises at a regular intervals. He saw Hodgins snapping four large rubber bands on his wrist. The Humvees pulled into the back parking lot of the Jeffersonian and they began climbing out. Booth shielded Brennan from the photographers, they didn't need her wounds displayed on the evening editions. Legates stood at the open passenger's side door glaring at the Private behind the wheel.

"Private, you and the other drivers are to return to the base. You guys leave these vehicles and take the deuce and a halfs. Leave one behind for the other drivers," Legates snarled at him.

"And I will be speaking to your superior about your disrespectful actions," Legates said with some satisfaction.

The Private yanked the keys from the ignition and handed them to Legates. Legates slammed the door closed and turned to make sure that everyone was heading towards the lab. The Jeffersonian team and their security made their way into the lab and gathered in Brennan's office. Booth watched Brennan go through the lab and smiled. She could be more independent here. Following her to her office, he began sorting her meds.

She sat in her chair squinting, her eyesight still fuzzy. Grabbing one of the chairs, unceremoniously dumping Goodman from it, Booth moved it in front of her. She turned to face him and he picked up the lidocaine cream for her face. She grabbed his hand and gently touched her throat. He reached over and measured out the codeine syrup then handed her the cup.

Angela walked in with a basin, mild soap and a cloth. She set them on the desk and Booth nodded his thanks. Everyone in the room watched as Booth carefully cleaned Brennan's face, throat and chest. He applied the salve then bandaged her broken, cracked and burnt skin. He could hear Hodgins clicking on a computer and looked over at him.

"Hodgins, what are you doing?" Booth asked him curiously.

"Looking up information on the people involved in this thing," Hodgins said neutrally.

'What was the name of your target again?" Hodgins asked, looking over at Booth with a pensive face.

"The target was Emil Miller. However, I would say that I just hit my target today. If I'm not mistaken but I need you guys to confirm that. The body will be arriving with the military squints. Hodgins I need any and all information you can dig up on him," Booth said.

"We work for the military, Sarge, why would he be able to get information that we can't get?" Oaks asked his voice tinged with doubt at Hodgins ability.

"Because Hodgins can get information that we would not otherwise be privy to," Booth answered shortly.

"Anyone else while I'm looking?" Hodgins asked, still clicking, everyone heard a printer in the lab start print.

"Hannah Burley, Emil Miller, and any and all info on that program," Booth said, looking over at Hodgins.

Hodgins nodded and started clicking again. Cam stood up when her fax machine rang, she walked to her office. Booth sighed, leaned over, dropped his head onto Brennan's knees and wrapped his hand around her legs just below her knees. Brennan rang her hands carefully through his hair. Brennan whined low in her throat and everyone paused to stare at her.

"Bones, stop using your voice," Booth chastised in a muffled voice from her lap.

They heard a knock sound from the lab doors. A moment later, they heard the soft beep of the security system then a bunch of voices. Then they heard Cam's voice ring out with authority.

"They are not staying. They are delivering evidence. They know protocol and standard procedure here and the military does not. If you want this evidence to hold up in court then you need to let us do our jobs, Colonel Pelant."

Booth groaned from Brennan's lap at the sound of Cam's voice. Hodgins stood up and left the office, returning moments later with a stack of papers. He dropped them on the desk and Booth looked up. Dropping his head again, he repeated his earlier groan.

"Is this case over yet?" Booth asked in muffled irritation.

"No, Agent Booth it is not. It would be finished in a faster time frame if you stopped babying these scientists and got your head out of your girlfriends lap," Pelant said sharply.

Brennan picked up her magna doodle and wrote then showed it to her office.

_Angela and Hodgins. Meeting in conference room. _

Angela and Hodgins nodded and quietly left the room. Brennan gently lifted Booth's head out of her lap. Swiping the board clean, she wrote again.

_Meeting in conference room. Gather everyone up._

"Fine, fine," Booth grumbled and stood.

Brennan walked out of her office, pushing past Pelant. Pelant followed her into the conference room. She could hear everyone entering the room so she sat down. Brennan paused then turned her magna doodle towards Booth.

_We need James and George here._

"Okay, I'll go make the call," Booth told her.

"Okay, he said nothing and yet she knew exactly where he was standing. That is just creepy," Pelant said petulantly.

"It's been officially named Boothdar," Parks told him with a wink at Angela.

'You're not out of the doghouse yet, Parks," Angela said with a glare. He frowned but sat down at the table. Brennan wrote on her magna doodle and faced it towards the table.

_Cam, Wendell needs to begin the positive identification of the sniper. There is some question to his identity._

"I'll go take care of that," Cam responded then stood up and left the room.

Swiping the lever across the bottom, Brennan cleared the screen then began to write. She turned the pad towards the last direction she had heard Pelant's voice.

_You do not have the clearance to attend this meeting._

"I have high enough security clearance," Pelant argued.

_No you do not_

Pelant's mouth tightened into a thin line at her written response. Clearing and writing again, she turned it to Angela.

_We need pens and paper for everyone._

Angela nodded and left the room with the scrape of her chair being the only sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay tomorroww...hmm..Evidence, Sweets lets a cat out of a bag, a Chador, shooter's target revealed, frustration, better passwords, names, snake in the grass, felonies, another trial, doughnut holes, stupidity, long walks off short piers, jealousy, sociopaths, infections, human sexuality, and lunch.**

**Please leave a review...I love them I really do! =D**


	47. Jumping Through Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own bones.

**1956JohnDeere50: Right? What the hell is his problem lol =P**  
><strong>becksbones#ItsNotAFetishISwear #OkayMaybeItIs LOL<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: That wouldn't be good lol the tree would be the one hurt =P<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Yes yes he is...*snicker* but you won't see that here ;)<strong>  
><strong>loverofbones: Not this go around sorry =**  
><strong>toffeeeclairs: Lol *sigh* Pelant is going to be a pain in the ass all the way to the end sorry = but feel free to imagine someone hitting him =D**  
><strong>Mendenbar: I missed that one *rolls eyes* mai bad. Who doesn't love a good southern blood flow..err wait that sounds like I want to kill southerns..I mean when blood flows south.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Idiots are easy to write for me... I've spent most my life observing them *cough* tourists*cough* so errr okay anyway...<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: putting it all together *looks around* I am? My sisters and I are all clear in the understanding that I lost my mind along time ago. Glad you have something to read while drinking your coffee =D<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: what can I say other than *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Lol glad I could make you glad that you served the right branch or atleast a better one.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: I'll be naming and giving the boot (as in Legates planting his foot in the private's ass) in Michelle and Legates story.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 - Jumping Through Rings<strong>

An hour later, the group surrounded the table and the Generals sat with their arms crossed. Booth looked over at Brennan.

"So, what are we doing, Bones?" Booth asked in a low tone.

_Reviewing gathered evidence_

Booth nodded at her scribbled reply.

"Okay, guys what have we got?" Booth asked the room at large.

Cam looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't have much to report. They victims were unconscious before the bomb went off. There is no DNA match for the hair, but, I will run it again in another twenty four hours as per Booth's request," Cam told them. She looked over at Hodgins for his information.

"As we discovered the first night, the main bomb was small but very powerful. It contained Carbon Tetrachloride which in those doses would have been lethal, All the particulates were damaged by the bomb and resulting fire. We have not been back to the lab for me to start with the bullets or any particulates gathered from the shooting scenes," Hodgins said.

"Wait, scenes?" Carter said, looking towards Booth.

"We were shot at after the Halloween Ball and again at the court house this morning. Your squints should be separating evidence for my squints to process," Booth explained.

"How about what happened to Temperance?" Henderson asked, looking towards Brennan.

"We haven't started that either. We had a lot on our plate before any of this started. We are unable to use all of my resources due to security so that is slowing things down. Not to mention all this secrecy crap with Evanescence. I have a gut feeling that all of this is tied into your secret government plan," Booth snapped.

Henderson scowled at Carter for the lack of information the team was receiving. Brennan banged her fist on the table and held up the magna doodle.

_Having to jump through rings is slowing things down_

Booth didn't have the heart to correct her so he just let it go.

"Why is Colonel Pelant pressed against the door?" Henderson asked with a frown on his face. Booth sighed and glared at Pelant's back.

"He never listens, NEVER," Booth growled in irritation.

"You know Pelant?" Carter asked, looking over at Booth. Booth shot the General a scowl.

"Yes, we served in Kosovo together. He never listened then and he still doesn't now. The difference is,. he has wings now and thinks he knows everything," Booth snapped.

"Agent Booth, isn't Pelant that guy that," Sweets started.

"Sweets," Booth said warningly. Brennan scribbled and flashed it Sweets' general direction.

_Go ahead Dr. Sweets._

"Ah, nothing, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, waving his hand in dismissal even though she couldn't see him.

"Angela?" Booth asked for her findings.

"Well, I can tell you that given the way the building was structured that there were in fact two bombs. Two people entered about half an hour before the bomb went off. They were in overalls, they looked like janitorial staff. One male and one female, though the female was trying to hide that she was a female. The cameras were so far away that I was unable to get a clear picture. The inside security images were not a lot of help. You guys need to review your security camera placements. There was a man and a woman at the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball that were not invited guests. The man had the same body signatures as the janitor. However, I can't get a facial match. The woman again evaded any identifying marks other than the fact that she was a woman. She was wearing a Chador," Angela said with a frown.

"A Chador?" Carter asked, glancing around the table. He turned to look at Brennan and Booth glared at him. She flipped up her magna doodle.

_Angela, explain please_

"A Chador is a Muslim form of dress for women. It is a loose fitting tunic that covers the woman from head to foot and her arms as well. This woman also wore the veil which covers everything but a small square around the eyes. We were able to determine that her eyes are blue," Angela explained.

"Well, I'd have to say that given the evidence that the shooting was in fact related to the investigation," Booth muttered.

"The shooter was aiming at you, Booth," Angela snapped.

The Generals turned to look at her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Brennan sat still then cleared the magna doodle screen then wrote on it. She flipped it up to Booth.

_Angela needs Angelatron. Move meeting to her office._

"You're right, Bones. Everyone we're moving this to Angela's office. She needs the Angelatron to show us," Booth said.

Everyone stood and Booth shoved the door open, slamming the door knob into Pelant's back. Booth smirked over his shoulder at the team. Cam tried not to laugh and Sweets frowned.

"Agent Booth, that is an aggressive move," Sweets said.

"Do you think so? I didn't think so," Booth said in his innocent voice.

Pelant moved out of the way and everyone passed through. Booth led them to Angela's office and held the door open. Once everyone was comfortably seated, he waited. Pelant stepped up to the door and Booth smiled then shut the door in his face. Hodgins roared in laughter and Booth pulled the shade down over the door.

Angela moved around the room dropping the blinds. Someone knocked on the door and Booth snatched it open. Wendell stood on the other side holding a file and a skull with tissue markers. Booth took them and smiled at Wendell.

"Thank you," Booth said then closed the door in his face. Angela took the skull while Booth glanced at the file. Angela set the skull down and began inputting the data.

"Watch this," Parks said, nudging DeWalt. DeWalt watched as a skull appeared in the holographic square. DeWalt's mouth fell open in astonishment at the Angelatron's imaging.

"Holy shit," Carter said in awe.

Henderson's mouth fell open as muscle appeared on the skeleton. Angela picked up the post it note Wendell had placed on the tray. She input more information and a face formed on the skull.

"What the hell is going on?" Booth bellowed, glaring at the screen.

Brennan jumped, startled at his bellow. The codeine was starting to work and she was getting sleepy.

"Sorry, Bones," Booth apologized.

"What is the problem?" Carter asked, staring at the face spinning in the square.

"The problem is that we did not kill either Emil or Ethan Miller in Afghanistan. That is Ethan the original target. This skull is from the body in the tree. And yesterday, I shot Emil so who in the hell did we kill? It looked like them but obviously it's not," Booth growled, getting more frustrated by the second. DeWalt pulled out his blackberry and began scrolling through the information.

"Give me that," Angela snapped, holding out her hand. DeWalt glanced at her and handed her the Blackberry. Angela plugged the Blackberry into the Angelatron.

"Okay tip number one pick a better password for security files," Angela muttered as she uploaded the information from his blackberry to her computer.

They watched as information flickered by almost too fast for the eye to see. It slowed down then stopped and two pictures popped up next to the skull.

"Well, that might explain it. Ethan had a twin brother named Emanuel," Angela said, pointing to the screen.

"This file gives positive identification of Emil Miller to the shooter at the court house," Booth growled.

"So, you and your team were sent to kill Emil, but shot Emanuel instead and Ethan died in the bombing of the Intelligence building?" Henderson asked for clarification.

"Yes," Booth snarled, starting to pace.

Hodgins held up a piece of paper when Booth passed him the second time. Booth took the paper from Hodgins' hand.

"It would seem the entire family uprooted and left the United States and moved to Afghanistan just when the war in Afghanistan started. They were the founding members of that group of insurgents we were sent to take out. They converted to Islam before leaving the US. Which explains why they were under the radar. They changed their names," Booth muttered.

Booth looked over and fought back a grin. Brennan had pulled her legs up underneath herself and was snuggled into Parks side. Parks shrugged and went back to looking at the screen.

"There's more, Booth," Hodgins said slowly. Booth turned to look at Hodgins.

"According to my research, Ms. Burley lived in the same town, went to the same school as the Miller brothers," he said. Booth turned to look at Parks.

"So, the military in their infinite wisdom sent a person who had a history with the target on an undercover mission to infiltrate them. Have I got that right?" Booth said, glaring at the Generals.

"There must have been a mistake," Henderson sputtered.

"We have a snake in the grass," Hodgins muttered.

"But why?" Booth wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Right now, it's all circumstantial evidence," Cam said. Booth sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair then stared at the ceiling.

"Is he always this intense?" Carter asked Henderson as he nudged the other General.

"Well, I've never seen him on an investigations," Henderson said. Both Generals turned and looked at the Jeffersonian crew.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

Angela glanced up to see Parks looking down at his Blackberry. She growled stood up and stalked to him and held out her hand. He looked up at her and shook his head no. She shook her hand at him again.

"Give it to me, Parks," she growled.

"I'm sorry there is top secret CIA information on this," Parks said.

Angela rolled her eyes and stomped her foot like a toddler. Stalking to the Angelatron, she sat down at the keyboard. Booth barked out a laugh and smirked at Parks. Angela spent ten minutes clicking and typing. Suddenly, the Angelatron began showing information on the holograph. Angela began scrolling through the information and dragging files into new arrangements.

Parks mouth fell open and he snarled.

"You are not allowed to do that."

"Stop me if you can," Angela challenged.

"What is she doing?" Carter asked, watching the files swim by on the large holographic screen floating next to the Angelatron.

"She's hacking the CIA servers," Parks growled.

Angela gave him a smirk and continued clicking.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Burley volunteered for the mission. Oh and look at this, black dots mean that the person was being evaluated for Evanescence and an Epsilon means they were chosen," Angela said.

Booth's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. Stalking from the office, he went to Brennan's office. There on the floor was the box with the files in it. Snatching it up, he carried it back to Angela's office. He looked around the room and didn't see anywhere to sit.

Flopping down on the floor in front of Brennan, he sifted the files. He sorted them by dots and Epsilons, making a stack for each. Picking up the dotted files with no Epsilon, he filtered out people he'd come in contact with over the last year.

"Agent Booth, don't forget tomorrow you and Tempe need to go to Kansas for Francis' trial," Henderson said in a low tone.

"Jeez, how are we supposed to get anything done? How is Bones supposed to testify? She can't speak. How are we going to get there?" Booth asked in a fit of irritation.

"You have a private flight leaving from Dover Air Force Base," Henderson said.

"Why can't we leave from Andrews?" Booth asked, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Because the local bases have been swamped by the Press. You'll be able to get through easier there," Henderson said calmly.

Booth let out a sigh and let his head fall back onto the couch near Brennan's feet. He jumped in surprise when he felt her fingers in his hair trying to soothe him. Angela stood up and silently left her office. She made her way to the kitchen and heated water for tea. After making chamomile tea with honey, she carried it back to her office.

"Bren," Angela said in a quiet tone.

Brennan's head moved to face where Angela's voice had just come from. Angela reached over with one hand and wrapped one of Brennan's hands around the tea. Brennan took the tea and took a tentative sip. Booth chuckled when he heard Brennan's stomach growl.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that," Booth muttered. He sat thinking for a moment not sure what to do.

"Don't worry, Booth, I'll take care of it," Cam told him. She stood up and left the room. The people in the room shook their heads at the efficiency of the group.

"You are going to have to arrange something like Caroline did for the court," Booth muttered.

"I'll take care of it," Henderson said.

"Doughnut holes," Booth said.

"Excuse me?" Henderson said, looking at Booth after his strange comment.

"If you want to get information or a favor from Caroline Julian, you had better use doughnut holes as a bribe," Booth said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Henderson said, smiling. Booth felt Brennan shift behind him and leaned his head back to look up at her.

"Is your face hurting, Bones?" Booth asked her, concern on his face.

"DeWalt, if you make a smart ass comment involving the words face and hurting, I will punch you," Booth said without turning his head to face DeWalt.

Brennan touched Booth's forehead and his eyes shot to her. An almost imperceptible nod of her head indicated she was in pain.

"Okay, we need to clean your eyes out too," Booth said, standing. He walked out into the hall and stumbled over Pelant.

Booth moved past the man with a glare and walked into Brennan's office. Picking up the tray, someone kindly placed her meds on, he moved back towards Angela's office.

"Look, Booth, I know Dr. Brennan is hurt but this is getting ridiculous. You guys are so busy taking care of her you are not getting anything done with this investigation," Pelant said.

Booth grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into the room. He handed Hodgins the tray and guided Pelant into a spot angled so he could see Brennan.

"Stand there," Booth ordered.

"Do I finally get to do something useful with this investigation?" Pelant growled not taking notice of the Generals sitting behind him.

Both Generals eyed Pelant in irritation, the man had been a pain in the ass for years now. Booth knelt in front of Brennan and began removing her bandages. Hodgins set the tray down on Parks' knees and shuffled from the room. He returned moments later with a bowl of water, soap and cloths. Booth nodded his thanks and continued unwinding the bandages.

"See, Pelant, one thing I have learned is that the military allows you to form close bonds. But if something like this happens you let your friend get taken care of by the doctors. This family, we take care of each other. It's never a bother, a pain or an issue. So, if you have an issue with it then you can take a long walk off a short pier with a brick tied to your leg," Booth said softly.

"Or, I could just push him," Angela suggested.

The Generals chuckled at her statement. Pelant watched in horror as Brennan's visage came into view. Her face was swollen, the skin splitting where the burns were weeping. Her lips were cracked and scabbed, her eyes flickered open and he saw the burst blood vessels. His mouth fell open at the sight of her face.

"The military asked Bones to help and being the person she is, she said yes. She put herself in danger to help find out who killed those soldiers in the Intelligence building. She got hurt, so the military can take any time-line they may have and shove it. We are working very hard and if she needs time then she will get it," Booth said through a clenched jaw.

Brennan brought her bandaged hand up to his cheek and placed it on his face. Booth put his hand over hers and smiled. Standing up he nudged her knees apart and moved between them.

"You have always been an arrogant prick thinking you can demand what you want from the military since you made the longest shot," Pelant said, jealousy evident in his voice.

Booth reached over and picked up the eye drop bottle. Tipping her head back, he gently pried her eyes open. He saw her focus on his eyes and smiled.

"I'd say that you can have that shot but I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Although the shot was long and hit the target, I carry no joy in making that shot or any of the others," Booth said softly.

He felt Brennan wrap her hand around his thigh just above his knee. General Carter and Henderson sat forward suddenly interested in what Booth had to say.

"I understand that each shot was considered a necessity. But it does not change the fact that I took a life," Booth said, gently squeezing the drops into Brennan's eyes.

"Agent Booth suffers from classic PTSD as defined by psychology. However, the military would not have seen that as their diagnosis is to rigid in its definition," Sweets said from the corner.

"Thank you for that, Sweets," Booth said sarcastically.

"What? You do," Sweets said.

"Each shot carries not just the death of the person you killed but the changes of the people around them. I took that shot at a child's six birthday party. I wonder everyday if that shot would turn that child into something he would not have otherwise been. When we are in training they try to make the target less human. It works for a while but soon you start to see things other than the target through that scope. When it hits you and it will, you will begin to feel the pain of squeezing the trigger. The Army doesn't want you to feel that pain. They try to turn you into-" Booth paused not sure of the term.

"Sociopath," Sweets supplied.

"Yes, thank you, Sweets. They try to turn you into a sociopath. When that doesn't work they hang you out to dry to deal with it alone. No, I'm not arrogant but I am smart enough to not wish anyone else carry that burden. Now, leave this office," Booth ordered in a low tone.

The squints sat staring in horror at what they were hearing from Booth. They knew he had been a sniper but the truth settled on them with horror. Angela had her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Cam was staring at her hands which were clenched in her lap. Hodgins sat with his hand over his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Before you leave, Colonel Pelant. You are to report to Agent Booth and do as he asks of you. I heard there was an issue of who was in charge. The answer is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. You will do as they say," General Carter said. Pelant swung around and his eyes went wide as he spied the Generals on the couch.

"Yes, sir," he said smartly and left the office.

The silence hung heavy in the air as Booth waited for the tears caused by the pepper spray to leave Brennan's eyes.

"Can you see, Bones?" Booth asked her. She nodded a yes, her vision was slightly blurry around the edges but she could see.

"Okay, we'll keep doing this but leave your eyes uncovered," Booth told her.

He set the bottle on the tray. He knelt down on the floor again and reached into the bowl of water. He washed her face, grimacing as pieces of skin flaked and peeled from her face. Using a second cloth, he patted her face dry. He picked up the cream and Cam tapped his wrist. He looked up at her, she frowned and handed him gloves. Rolling his eyes, he pulled the gloves on.

"They're necessary, Booth. Burn victims are highly susceptible to infection," Cam told him.

Booth nodded and began applying cream to her face. Booth tipped her head from one side to the other making sure to cover all the areas that were burnt. Looking down, he grimaced at the burnt skin across the top of her breasts. He knew her breasts were sensitive to the touch and his mouth. He applied the cream and he heard her make a mewling sound. Booth sucked in his breath and slit his eyes.

"Bones, stop okay. This is hard enough," Booth grunted.

"Why is she in that much pain?" Carter barked at Booth in irritation.

"Because the neck and breasts are an erogenous zone and the skin there is more sensitive," Booth said blandly. Parks mouth fell open and Angela burst into laughter.

"You did take Human sexuality as a minor didn't you?" Angela said between gasps of laughter.

"No, I didn't," Booth said mildly.

"You mean to tell me that you can hack the CIA server but you can't figure out his minor in college?" DeWalt said, stunned at their lack of investigative skills.

"I could, but it is more fun to see if we can guess," Angela said smiling.

Booth picked up the antibiotics and poured out a dose then handed it to Brennan. She sniffed it suspiciously then threw it back like a shot. Booth chuckled and took the measuring cup from her hand. He looked over and saw that someone had gotten her lip balm.

He cracked the lid and handed it to her. She gently applied the wax to her lips and let out a soft sigh of relief. A knock sounded at the door and Sweets walked to the door and answered it. He took a bag from Addison and walked over to Angela's desk. Opening the bag, he pulled out several containers. Booth glanced at one of the containers and made a face.

"I have a friend that works as a chef at a local Bistro. I called and had him put her food in a blender. I ordered it without spices. Sorry, Brennan, but spices would be bad on your throat," Cam said.

Booth handed Brennan the Styrofoam cup then turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"I guess it's time for lunch. I'll order then we can get back to this discussion," Booth said, flipping open his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hummm what should I tell you about tomorrow's chapter...Angelatron struts its stuff, targets, being stoned, explanations, Torres (I gave him a name, you hate him in MiM), Price's ass, suspicion, uh oh, testosterone overload, doofus, silent conversations, running interference, tea and apologies.**

**A/N2: Only ten more chapters and an epilogue. I'm hoping it won't be too long before I've the Michelle and Legates story done *snort* Dating is a lot of freaking work ya know.**

**Please leave a review!**


	48. Are You A Junkie, Baby?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Nothing new there

**Rarabonesgirl:I'm hoping that story doesn't take long to get up. The way my muse is going I'm thinking not long but it all depends on the muse =D**  
><strong>nertoool54: glad I can bring the images to life for you. I like descriptors they're fun.<strong>  
><strong>Mlbrunell: 4?<strong>  
><strong>ginge53:eventually...bwuahahahahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: You can, won't do you much good but you can. I need each day to work on the Michelle and Legates story and another one I have in the works...<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Of course =D<strong>  
><strong>toffeeeclairs: You know I'm not sure but I think you don't like Pelant ;)<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Ummm I'm at a loss as to what you'll look forward to everyday. I don't really know of any authors that post everyday =**  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever:Nope not 100 more chapters just 10 but another story in the works to tide you over while I write yet another...*sigh* my muse has been smoking crack<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Yeah it's been awhile and coming up with creative dates when I've not lived in DC lol lots of research.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Heh therin lies the problem. You know it's her (at least you think you know it's her) now prove it with hard evidence =P<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Bleh night shift sucks, glad I can help ya out there. =D I try to give everyone something to love and something to hate. M&amp;L story is coming along..yay!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty:Don't get all sweet on Booth yet..oops did I say that out loud?<strong>

**Thank you all for your Awesome Awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 - Are You A Junkie, Baby?<strong>

After ordering pizzas and making his favorite pizza place very happy, Booth closed his phone. He stared at Parks until he moved off the couch away from Brennan. He flopped down next to her and dropped his head on the back of the couch. He watched as the squints left the room and went to work out in the lab.

"Where are they going?" Carter asked as he watched the Jeffersonian team leave the room.

"Work," Booth said in a gravelly tone. Carter sat back and looked around the room.

"So, Ms. Montenegro-Hodgins, how did you figure out that the shot at Halloween was meant for Agent Booth?" Carter asked curious about how she had come to that conclusion.

Angela stood up and picked up the Angelatron pad. She cleared the holographic screen then punched in some information and a representation of the doors they had exited appeared.

"This is where we exited the Halloween Ball," Angela started. Carter watched as general people forms appeared.

"These, are the reporters," Angela said. A moment later a red dot appeared on the screen.

"This is where the bullets were pulled from the pavement. Now if you triangulate the coordinates from this point," Angela said and a cone shape appeared.

The scene spread to show surrounding Jeffersonian buildings. The end of the cone landed on top of the Artifacts building.

"It shows where the shooter was, which is on top of the Artifacts building. This is where new Artifacts come into the museum for authenticating," Angela told him.

Carter nodded and watched in amazement.

"So, that shows where the shooter was but not who they were aiming at," Carter pointed out.

"Yes, but here is where the shells where found," Angela told him as green dot appeared.

Carter nodded and pinched his chin. Henderson watched in amazement at the Angelatron's display. A group of people shapes appeared at the door at the exit. They were in a circle like the security team had been.

"This is us leaving. Now, the shot came from here, and hit here," Angela said. A purple line appeared from the shooters position and showed where it had hit Booth.

"Now if we back everyone up from the crouched position to where they were standing right before the bullet hit," Angela told them as the figures went back into a standing position, one step back.

"Now here is what would have happened if Booth had not moved to protect Brennan when the first shot came toward us," Angela said.

The scene unfolded and Brennan buried her head in Booth's chest. The figure of Booth on the screen moved back into a standing position with those around him also standing. The second shot zipped across the screen trailing a blue line. Booth's figure on the screen jerked back and blood sprayed from the chest of the figure. Carter gasped and turned a wide eyed stare at Booth.

"So, Tempe was not the target," Henderson stated in a low voice.

"No, Booth was the target. The only thing that saved his life is his over protective nature toward Bren," Angela affirmed.

Parks looked at the screen with a frown.

"But why are they aiming for Booth? He's not the one who was initially brought in on the investigation?" Parks wondered out loud.

Henderson looked over at Brennan and started chuckling. Booth shot a look at him in question.

"Sorry, sorry but I haven't seen Tempe this, ah, stoned since. Well never mind," Henderson said, laughing.

Booth looked askance at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a sleepy look, smiled and tucked her head back on his chest. Booth winced as her skin crackled.

"Last time I saw her stoned, she was bouncing all over the place. It was actually kind of funny," Booth chuckled.

Carter looked at him in surprise.

"Temperance got stoned?" He asked Booth, his voice full of the surprise that was still plastered on his face.

"She was at a club, kicked a guy through the wall and Meth covered the dance floor," Angela started. Booth snickered at the memory.

"There was a body behind the wall. However, Bones had inhaled some, okay a lot, of the dust. Angela was calm, Bones however was so hopped up no one could keep up with her," Booth said, still snickering.

_Not my fault_

Brennan held out the magna doodle to the room, keeping her head buried in Booth's chest. Henderson bawled out a laugh and snorted mid laugh.

"She-she," Carter said trying not to laugh, "she was given Khat tea for exploration of her possible divinity in Africa."

"What's Khat tea?" Booth asked, looking at the General.

"It's the African equivalent of cocaine," Carter said with a snort.

_The natives chew the green leaves as a stimulant. Like we drink coffee _

Brennan wrote on the magna doodle in her lap. Booth looked down and chuckled at her explanation.

"So you took an illegal stimulant?" Booth said, teasing Brennan.

Angela sat at her desk, legs crossed, chin in hand, trying not to laugh. If Booth knew half the stuff Brennan had done on some of her trips. But those were Brennan's stories to tell.

"It's an amphetamine," Carter said with a snort.

"Are you a junkie, Baby?" Booth asked his voice full of laughter. Brennan pulled her head from his chest and glared at him.

_I don't know what that means_

This just made Booth laugh even harder.

"It means you like drugs," Booth told her. She frowned at him then just dropped her head to his chest. He carefully ran his hand across her hair.

"It was a joke, Bones," Booth said.

_I surmised that from the laughter in your voice_

"Huh, if the Press only knew about this," Parks said in a teasingly thoughtful tone. Brennan cracked her eye and glared at Parks.

"Ungh, Dr. Brennan, close your eye that's gross," Parks said, shuddering. Booth reached over and smacked Parks in the back of the head.

"Sergeant Major Parks, I want to know exactly what Evanescence is. It has caused more trouble than it seems worth," Carter said, looking at Parks. Parks cleared his throat, looked around the room, stood up and closed the door before speaking.

"Evanescence was a secret operation that combined Special Ops, FBI, CIA and Homeland Security personnel for National Defense. More like Nation Offense," Parks started.

"The candidates were chosen because of their excellent skills and past services to the US," Parks continued. Carter leaned back on the couch, put his ankle on his knee and stretched his arms across the back of the couch.

"The candidates were approached and offered entrance in the program. However, they were given threats if they spoke of the program. In Booth's case Parker Booth, Rebecca Stintson, Dr. Brennan and the team here at the Jeffersonian including the interns were threatened," Parks said in a low voice. Henderson's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl.

"Some of the candidates had already accepted. They wanted Booth bad, I see why but still they pushed him from every corner. CIA, the Army, and Homeland Security all approached him. He was given several tests which he passed with flying colors. To be honest I think most of those tests also involved the Jeffersonian," Parks told them.

"The program," Carter said in a creepily uninterested tone.

"It would be a sleeper cell that would only activate under certain conditions. The unit would disappear completely. Their Social Security numbers wiped, their past wiped, they wouldn't exist in the past or the present. The unit would live together on Nihoa. They would be sent in on missions to take out targets or groups of targets with US funding but not backing. If they were caught they were on their own and the US would not bail them out, search for them or otherwise offer any support," Parks continued. Carter looked at the ceiling and grunted.

"How many?" Carter asked.

"Fifty, not including administrators," Parks answered.

"How many acceptances?" Carter asked another question.

"Ten," Parks answered.

"Who'd be in charge?"

"Second Lieutenant Torres," Parks answered.

"How high?" Carter continued with the questioning. Parks swallowed at this question and his eyes darted around the room.

"Parks," Carter barked in anger.

"Sergeant Major of the Army and all other branches," Parks gulped out starting to sweat.

"Hmm, keeping the civilians out of it I see. President can't be held responsible if it busts wide open," Carter mused.

"How long has this been going on?" Carter asked his brow furrowed in anger.

"Ten years that I know of," Parks replied.

"Longer, at least twelve. I've been working for the FBI for twelve years," Booth snapped. Carter sighed and rubbed his temples.

"How does this tie into this investigation?" Henderson asked the people across from him. Brennan picked up magna doodle and scribbled something on the screen.

_Missing Master File in filing cabinet._

Booth whistled having forgotten that detail.

"Bones, says the master file was missing from the filing cabinet," Booth said.

"How many undercovers are in here?" Henderson snapped at Parks. Parks sat back and thought about it for a minute.

"Three," Parks said. Brennan scribbled furiously and then held it up to Henderson and Carter.

_Parks, DeWalt and Price_

She then turned it to face Parks. Parks nodded a yes in acknowledgment to her list. Booth cursed under his breath. One of his own guys, a guy he liked no less.

"Are they in or just administrative?" Henderson said suspiciously.

"Me and DeWalt are strictly administrative. Contacting possible operatives, making things or information disappear. Price is in but doesn't have to disappear until the entire unit is ready to go. They would disappear one day at a time," Parks said.

Booth gently moved Brennan away from his chest and stood up. He walked to the door, threw it open.

"PRICE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Booth bellowed across the lab.

The Jeffersonian squints looked up in surprise at Booth's tone. Price came over shuffling with a grin on his face. Booth pointed into the room, Price's grin dropped when he saw Booth's clenched jaw and the muscle ticking there. Price walked into the room, turned back around, and tried to leave. Booth grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him into the room.

"I don't think so, Price," Booth growled. Price walked into the room and sat down gingerly on the edge of one of the couches.

"We've been outted," Parks said easily.

"Who-who," Price stuttered.

"Dr. Brennan," Parks said with a smirk.

"How could she figure that out?" Price said starting to sweat.

"I told you hanging around in Booth's division wasn't smart. He works with a genius," DeWalt told Price.

"Worse yet, Booth decided you weren't that bad of a guy," Parks said. The two Generals sat glaring at the men on the couch.

"Is Francis' part of your party? Was he sent after me because I was suddenly deemed unfit?" Booth snarled, looking at Parks.

"No, not that I am aware of," Parks said truthfully. Booth's brow lowered, the muscle in his jaw twitched and his hands clenched open and closed.

"Gee, that's awfully suspicious that Torres hated me from day one and then suddenly we get sent on a mission which I wasn't even supposed to go on. My unit wasn't ready, I was supposed to be teaching only, then I get pushed in front of a bullet that almost killed me," Booth growled.

A low gravelly sound issued from Brennan's throat. Booth snapped his head around and glared at her.

"Stop that," Booth snarled in a tone he'd never used with Brennan, while pointing at her.

Brennan stood up, stalked up to him, and swatted his hand. Pushing past him, she left the room.

"Booth, stop or you're going to have a stroke. Now if you'll excuse me, there is way too much testosterone in this office," Angela snapped, going after Brennan.

Angela found Brennan sitting at her desk typing on her computer. Her already red face was a dark red color and tears leaked from her eyes. Angela sighed and turned back around. She stomped into her office and shoved past Booth making sure to push him as she passed him. Booth stumbled back in surprise at Angela's actions.

"Angela," Booth said. Angela put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"Don't, just don't," she snapped.

Snatching up the tray of medications, she pushed past him again. Booth jammed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ceiling. Turning without saying anything else he stalked from the office. He stopped in Brennan's doorway and peeked in. Brennan sat on the chair with her head tilted back. Angela was pulling Brennan's eyes open and looking into them.

"I know it hurts, Sweetie. I think we have a few bottles of saline solution we can flush them out with," Angela said soothingly. Brennan nodded and Angela turned to leave the office. She shoved past Booth again. Booth let out a sigh at Angela's push.

"Bones," Booth said in a low tone. He stepped in the office until she put up her hand to stop him in his tracks. She tapped her wrist then circled her arm around herself.

"Time and space, I got it," Booth said. Stepping back, he turned and left the office. He walked back to Angela's office and stepped in the doorway.

"Parks, Price and DeWalt, I want locations of every person in that box. All of them. You have until the day after tomorrow," Booth snarled.

Turning again, he left Angela's office and stalked up to the lounge. He stood leaning against the railing, looking down over the platform when he heard Pelant approach.

"Go away," Booth told him abruptly.

Pelant turned around and walked away from Booth. The look on Booth's face let him know that what he wanted to talk to Booth about was not important enough. Booth heard the pizzas arrive and saw everyone scatter off the platform to go get food. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Cam standing down on the platform.

"Seeley," she yelled. His gaze jerked down to where she was standing.

"Food," was all she said.

He shook his head no and she crossed her arms. She knew something wasn't right when Booth didn't admonish her for using his first name. She knew something was really up when he turned down food. Spinning on her heel, she walked to Brennan's office. She stood in the doorway watching as Angela flushed Brennan's eyes.

"What did the doofus do now?" Cam asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Stuck his finger in Bren's face then yelled at her for using her voice," Angela said in a soft voice.

Cam took a step back. Angela only used that voice in two cases one was to soothe the other was to control the need to rips someone's head off. Cam's back stiffened and her eyes narrowed in irritation at Booth's actions. She left the office without saying anything else. She stomped to where the pizzas were stacked. She made herself a plate and walked to her own office.

She found Dunn, Charlie, Williams, Hodgins, Wendell, Fischer, Clark, Daisy, and Sweets crammed in her office. She plunked her plate of pizza down on the desk and sat down. She wiggled her mouse and groaned. She had begun running the DNA matching program and it had a 36 hour time frame. The extra databases that they had been given access to slowed everything down.

"Hodgie, do we have any aloe vera in this lab?" Angela asked from the doorway, her face pinched in a frown.

"Yeah, that barrel under the Glaucophytes," Hodgins said, taking a bite of his pizza. Angela put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband.

"The tank that looks empty," Hodgins said, without looking at her.

She nodded and strolled to the Ookie room. She grabbed a beaker and walked to the barrel. There was a tap on the top. She began to pump the top. She grimaced as the slimy yellowish liquid poured from the tap. After leaving the Ookie room, she gathered up several cloths and some ice from the machine. She made her way back to Brennan's office.

Parks stood leaning in the doorway and Angela pushed past him. Once inside, she smiled and he stepped back almost in fear at her smile. She slammed the door in his face and dropped the blinds. She walked around the office closing the blinds. Booth had been watching Brennan through the window from the lounge. His shoulders slumped when Angela let them drop. He rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. His face was still covered a few minutes later when Angela left Brennan's office and got her lunch. Angela headed to Cam's office to sit with everyone else.

Legates sat on the couch behind Booth, chewing his pizza and trying to be quiet. Michelle poked him, pointed at Booth, pointed at the two of them and swirled her finger in a circle in a silent question. Legates shrugged his shoulders and shot her a grin.

"You two are not so good at the silent conversations," Booth said from between his hands. Legates and Michelle jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Dang it, Sarge. How the hell do you do that?" Legates growled in frustration.

"I could hear Michelle's arm move as she made gestures behind me," Booth muttered.

Booth moved to where the coffee pots were and glared at the table. Growling, he stalked to Cam's office and threw the door open. He strode into the room and glanced around. His eyes settled on his coffee cup clutched in Dunn's hand. Stalking over, he took the cup from Dunn's hand. Turning around, he left the room growling.

"Anyone running interference?" Wendell asked then took a bite of his pizza.

"Nope, he has to fix this one on his own," Angela said, chewing methodically.

"What did Special Agent Seeley Booth do this time?" Dunn said, the word special was laced with sarcasm. The squints stopped chewing and looked over at him with glares.

"Do you always get all up in your co-workers biddness?" Clark asked with a huge frown. Angela grinned at Clark, impressed with his reply.

"Uh, no, but apparently you all do," Dunn pointed out.

"The difference is," Charlie said, pausing for emphasis, "that they have been working together for six years now. You've known Booth for four months." Charlie went back to eating his pizza and ignored Williams sniggering at his partner.

"Booth is a very private person. So he would not appreciate you getting into his personal life," Fisher said morosely. Dunn and Williams shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating.

Booth moved through the lab to the mini kitchen area. It had cabinets, microwave, fridge and a sink. No walls it was just kind of an inset in the wall open to the lab. Walking to the sink, he washed out his his cup, he hated it when people used his cup. Looking around, he found Brennan's cup sitting on the counter.

After washing it out, he filled it with water and put it in the microwave. Hitting the buttons, he started the microwave. He walked up to the lounge, poured himself some coffee and put sugar in it. He came back to the microwave as it beeped. Opening the cabinet he knew the main squints used, he found the chamomile tea and honey. He poured honey into the cup, stirred the liquid then dropped a teabag into it. He picked the cup up and carried it to Brennan's office. He walked in and set the cup down in front of her. She looked at the cup and then up at him.

"Okay, Bones, let me apologize and then you can tell me off," Booth said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *wiggles eyebrows* Tomorrow...apologies (obviously), review of evidence (*snicker* not what you think), Rhianna, POVs, last thoughts, what's your point?, bombs, plastic surgery, priorities, medications and flight plans.**

**A/N: Don't kill me please? I'll make it better I promise..**

**Please leave a review they make my days all sunny and bright.**


	49. Stunning Accuracy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or any of Hart Hanson's characters. But I do own all of Booth's unit.

**1956JohnDeere50: You know I like to keep it interesting... ;)**  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Uhh I totally wrote off the boss that sprung her as uninformed personelle..oopss guess I should have mentioned that. <strong>  
><strong>Mlbrunell: I thought the sleeper units were kinda creepy yet completely plausible.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: just a mild cardiac infarction =P Note the word mild<strong>  
><strong>toffeeeclairs: I'm glad you noticed all the references and pointers. I spent alot of time going back and finding them. The funny thing is when I originally wrote Murder in Maluku I didn't plan for a sequel so it was surprising when it came down to it that I had left enough holes to be able to do it =D<strong>  
><strong>Nichellemarie: Yeah, he is only human after all =D<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: What can I say? ;) I'm just as bad on twitter lol<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: Okay Booth is that way because he's a guy lol (no offense guys). And the drug thing, research, I do alot of research for my stories. True sometimes my information isn't the best but mostly it is.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Ha they had sleep the night before (I'm pretty sure) but tired or not emotional stress will get to you. Ha! You'll have to wait and see if the shooting in Afghanistan is related..*snicker*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Here you go..<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Unfortunately due to the nature of the case there are chapters that are mainly evidence chapters and the squabbling in Booth and Brennan's case is an indicator of how stressful this is for Booth. The others well in Pelant's case he's just an ass. I know you likes the fluff and the Michelle and Legates story seems to be 98% fluff ;)<strong>  
><strong>bella112798: Aww thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it. Uhh what do you mean a series? Like more than one? I'm working on it as hard as I can go =P<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Lol they were teasing her. I thought that was clear...oops.. guess not sorry about that. That's the thing about Evanescence, you never know who it could be. <strong>

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I love them I really do**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 - Stunning Accuracy<strong>

Brennan set her elbows shoulder width apart and laced her fingers together. She looked at Booth with one eyebrow raised.

"Bones," Booth sighed and leaned forward to catch her eye, "I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. Yelling and pointing at you was rude, mean, and just plain wrong. I am more sorry than you could ever imagine. I love you and I don't want you to damage your voice. If you need more time and space, I'll understand," Booth finished.

Brennan pulled a sheet from the printer on her desk and picked up a pen. When she was finished writing, she pushed the sheet across the desk to Booth.

_I understand that this case is difficult for you to deal with. It is very personal and weighs heavily on your guilt. Please do not get angry with me because of it. It is completely irrational. I am angry that I cannot help you anymore than I already am but I am not yelling at you._

Booth's mouth pulled down at the corners and he looked up at her.

"I know that, Baby, and you are right. You have been here for me no matter what. My actions were inexcusable. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and your understanding that I will not do it again," Booth said, his eyes pleading with her.

Brennan gave him an affirmative nod. She reached across the table and pulled the paper towards her.

_Angela and I have spoken with your unit and have put something together for the trial tomorrow. I need you to review it with me so that we can make sure we have it right. We will need all of your men in the room for the review._

"Okay, we can do that," Booth told her. He stood up and looked down at her with a small smile.

"You are too good to me. You know that right?" Booth told her, his voice dripping with the love he felt.

Brennan shook her head yes and stood up. They left her office and walked over to Angela's office. Brennan sat down and Booth stood in the doorway.

"I'm going to round everyone up," Booth told her. Brennan nodded then looked over at the two General's eating pizza on the couches across from her.

"Everything okay, Tempe?" Henderson asked around a mouthful of pizza. Brennan shrugged and shook her head yes. Seeing her magna doodle, she picked it up from the couch.

_We'll work it out._

"Good," Carter said. Brennan cleared her screen and wrote something down. She held it up towards General Carter.

_Rhianna?_

Carter sighed and looked down at his plate. He ducked his head and looked up at Brennan with tears in his eyes.

"She doesn't understand. I don't know how to make her understand that he is not coming back. It's hard enough on a child that young but when you add in her social short comings it makes it very difficult. She sits on the steps near the door everyday at 6:00 waiting for Jack," Carter said in a choked voice.

Brennan's face softened as much as she was able. Booth entered the room and moved to a back corner to wait. He watched her walk across the office and sit down next to Carter. Henderson looked around the room and pursed his lips. The security unit had filed into the room. Parks and Pelant followed them in more from curiosity than anything else.

"What is going on here?" Henderson asked the room in general.

"I have no idea. Angela and Bones have done something for the trial tomorrow. We are reviewing for accuracy," Booth said.

The security team sat around the couches and Angela began hitting buttons on her pad.

The men's mouths fell open as the small village that they had been in that fateful night rose in the holographic square. Angela hit another button and thirteen different colored dots appeared with a schematic of the colors in the upper right hand corner.

"Please find your name and the dot associated with it. Then locate it on the projection to make sure that you are in the place you were when Booth got shot. Please look at the building heights surrounding your area. If the buildings are incorrect, please, let me know and we'll take a closer look," Angela said.

"Angela, put it in my point of view, please," Booth told her. The screen moved down and as Booth turned his head and moved, Angela moved the screen with him.

"This is Francis, I was where you have him," Booth told her. Angela nodded and moved the dots and the point of view changed.

"Yeah, I was here. I was lying down on the roof not standing. In fact they should all be lying down," Booth said.

"I was crouched in a corner behind a bunch of bricks," Addison corrected Booth.

Booth gestured toward Angela. Angela squinted at the screen and the group watched as their point of views flashed across the screen changing with each input of information.

"Is all of this necessary?" Parks asked from the doorway. The entire room turned to look at him.

"Yes, Parks, it is," Booth growled. Everyone turned back to the screen.

"I've read all the reports and the only problem I have is that the sniper that shot Booth was reported as being here," she punched buttons and a blue 'A' appeared on a building, "and here," she punched more buttons and a blue 'B' appeared on the next building over.

"My point of view, please, and pull me into a kneeling position," Booth told Angela. The screen move and Booth turned his head. The building where the shooter should have been was empty.

"There was the glint of a scope on that building," Booth said, pointing. Angela punched some keys and the shooter's dot moved to the top of that building.

"Davis, please stand next to the Angelatron," Angela directed. Davis moved over where his dot was located. He saw the Angelatron shift to his point of view.

"Can you see the shooter?" Angela asked Davis with her lips pursed.

"No, but once the shot was fired, I moved to my knees," Davis admitted. Booth grunted and shot Davis a glare. The point of view shifted to a kneeling position.

"Yes, I can see the shooter now," Davis said.

"Okay, and, Johnson, you took out the target correct?" Angela asked, looking over at Johnson.

Johnson shifted from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Step up where Davis is standing and tell me if this is correct," Angela said.

Davis moved away from the Angelatron and Johnson stepped up next to it. Johnson watched as the point of view changed and his eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Johnson," Booth said sharply. Johnson snapped his head up to look at Booth.

"Later, right now, you need to say that what she has is right," Booth said sympathetically.

Pelant snorted at the tone in Booth's voice. Everyone got quiet and turned to look at him.

"Pelant, you still remember your first shot. I know for a fact you do, so, cut the kid some slack," Booth said softly. Pelant nodded and stepped back into the shadows.

"Okay, so, everything is where it belongs," Angela said with a sigh.

She punched a few buttons and the men around the room shuddered as the night they would never forget replayed with stunning accuracy. Booth and Brennan eyed the replay critically both compartmentalizing the situation.

"That looks right," Booth said in a gravelly voice.

"I'll burn it in playable form for the case," Angela said quietly.

The men shuffled out of the room leaving Brennan, Booth, and the two Generals behind. The door opened and Wendell stuck his head in the door.

"Dr. Brennan, the skulls have all been reconstructed. We need your approval on the markers," Wendell said. Brennan nodded, picked up her magna doodle, stood, and quietly left the room.

"Son, I honestly have to ask and feel free to not answer," Henderson said, looking at Booth. Booth nodded for him to go ahead and ask.

"What was your last thought before you lost consciousness?" Henderson asked curiously. Booth closed his eyes and sucked in a ragged breath.

"My last thought was, God, please don't let me die. I promised," Booth said truthfully.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The silence that followed him was almost palpable.

Booth strode across the lab and went up on the platform.

"So, have we found anything new guys?" Booth called out, looking around.

Angela was bent over talking to Hodgins and waving her hands around. She straightened up then turned to face him.

"Do you remember getting naked in front of the whole lab?" Angela said with a satisfied smirk. Booth rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"Yes, I distinctly remember being pushed through the lab on a cart in nothing but my boxers and socks," Booth replied.

Booth heard snickers fall from above. Putting his hands on his hips, he tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Point, Angela. What is your point?" Booth asked in frustration.

"Well, I had a point but it changed when I saw you get all embarrassed," Angela said with a grin. Pelant snickered from behind Booth.

"Angela," Booth said in a warning growl.

"Okay, okay. Your second bomber, he wore a vest very similar to Holden Chevaleer's. But just in structure," Angela said.

"I ran everything through EXIS and got nada, nyet, nothing," Hodgins said.

"I thought you told me that bombs were as unique as signatures," Booth said.

"Right, that's what makes this so strange. Generic parts, no plan to speak of, other than to explode, no signature pieces. It's like those bombs you guys use to test your bomb squad," Hodgins said.

"They were special forces so that's probably a good bet. But if his vest was like Holden's why aren't there pieces of him everywhere?" Booth asked, looking around at the tables on the platform.

"Dude," Hodgins pointed to a small rolling tray, " that's all that's left of the guy from the tree. He is the second bomber."

Booth looked over at the cart and saw a radius, an ulna, a couple of bones glued together that he couldn't identify. He frowned at the cart then his eyes lit up, he remembered Angela had the skull. He looked around and saw Brennan looking over a line of skulls on trays.

She would occasionally change a tissue marker then have one of the interns take the skull to Angela. When she reached the last one, she paused. She set her magna doodle down and picked up the tray. She stared intently at it, turning it in her hands. Booth waited and watched.

"What are you doing, Booth?" Parks asked, coming to stand next to Booth. Booth put his hand up and then saw her eyes clear.

"What do you have, Bones?" Booth called across the platform as he began moving in her direction.

Parks put his hands on his hips and turned to look at Hodgins. Hodgins rolled his eyes at Parks.

"She found something and Booth knew she found something. He was waiting for her to figure it out," Hodgins explained. Parks nodded and followed Booth over to where Brennan was standing. Brennan wrote on her magna doodle and held it up at Parks.

_Plastic surgery?_

Parks looked at her in confusion then looked at the skull and shrugged.

"I have no idea whether they had it or not. That's your thing, not mine," Parks said, shrugging again. Brennan rolled her eyes, cleared the magna doodle, and wrote again.

_Delta Force Policy on plastic surgery?_

"Ah, okay, I see now. Policy states that they may have had the surgery prior to entering Delta Force but after joining they were unable to get facial reconstructions done. Lipo and that sort of thing are okay but nothing that would make identification difficult," Parks said.

Brennan let out a huff of air then tried not to groan at the pain. She wrote again and held it up to Parks.

_Would it be noted on their file if they had it before joining._

"No, probably not," Parks said.

_Thank you_

Parks shook his head and watched as she began to put tissue markers on the skull she had been looking at.

"What in the hell just happened here?" Parks asked, looking at Booth for an answer.

"Some reconstructive surgery to the face changes the actual bone and it makes tissue depth markers difficult to place. Most of their reconstruction is based on common racial markers. But if they're willing to have the actual bone changed then what stops them from changing the muscle," Booth said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Brennan turned to look at him and her mouth almost fell open. Booth smiled at her astonishment.

"Yes, Bones, I pay attention to things that make your job difficult," Booth said.

"You had a case that dealt with reconstructive surgery?" Parks asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, body at LAX," Booth said shortly.

"Where are we at on identification? I thought you guys worked fast," Parks said. Booth sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Parks, we have had a trial, which turned into a shoot out, a book signing, a Halloween Ball, an overnight trip to the hospital, and now we have to leave tomorrow for another trial. All skull reconstruction and tissue markers have to be approved by Bones to make sure they are right. If not something might, and let me stress the might, be messed up and it will make identification that much more difficult," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"This should be your number one priority though," Parks pointed out.

"The other things are unavoidable. I won't even begin to expound on the case load that is being dumped on the guys in the homicide division due to our absence. Or the other publicity priorities Bones is going to have to make up," Booth snapped.

"And the ball? That seems to be a bit frivolous," Parks said in a low tone.

"It could be except that the military would not be willing to pick up the millions of dollars it takes to run this museum and lab. These people were working, they were securing their job by talking up the donors and making sure they would keep getting the donations," Booth growled, irritated by Parks prodding.

Parks nodded in understanding at Booth's clipped explanations. Booth stepped back to the rail around the platform and leaned back against it. Patiently, he waited and watched as Brennan began her review of the bones. Booth saw Brennan pick up a vertebrae and turn it in her hands. She continued to turn and examine it.

She set it down and wrote something on the clipboard she was carrying. Three hours later, she was sifting through the notes Wendell, Clark, Daisy and Fisher had written. She began walking from body to body picking up vertebrae, turning them in her hands. Booth let out a low whistle and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Pelant asked in a gruff tone, approaching them from behind.

"Bones, found something," Booth muttered.

"You sure?" Parks questioned dubiously.

"Yep," was all Booth said.

Booth watched as the group of interns and Clark gathered around Brennan. He could see her writing on the magna doodle, he then saw the group scatter then they began taking pictures of the vertebrae.

"Oh, yeah, she's got something," Booth said, grinning. Brennan walked over to Booth, writing as she walked. She held the magna doodle up in front of him. Booth let a large grin cross his face at the words on the magna doodle.

_Kerf marks on the S1 and S2 vertebrae_

"That's my girl," Booth said approvingly.

Her eyes narrowed and Booth shot her his charming grin.

"So that means that the squinterns are taking molds of the marks?" Booth said, knowing that's exactly what they were doing.

Brennan put one hand on her hip and raised one eyebrow. Booth frowned when her skin cracked. Booth realized the heat in the lab was drying her skin out.

"Come on, Bones, let's get something on your face. Your skin is drying and cracking," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and turned to leave the platform. They left Parks standing there confused as to how that information made a difference. Booth followed Brennan into her office and approached her as she sat in her chair. She pulled the tubes of cream from the tray and laid them out.

Booth left the office and retrieved some cloths and hot water with a mild soap in it. He returned to her office and set the items on the desk. Grabbing a chair, he swung it around so it was next to hers. He turned her chair to face his and dropped a cloth in the water. She shook her head no at his obvious intention to clean and medicate her face.

"Bones, don't be stubborn. I want to do this and for once let someone take care of you voluntarily," Booth said.

Brennan shook her head yes and pulled open her drawer. Pulling out a box of gloves, she pushed them towards Booth. He grinned at her and pulled out two gloves. She tried not to laugh at his struggle. Her gloves were small but due to the latex they stretched over his hands. When he finally got them on, he pulled out one of the cloths and squeezed the excess water out.

"Always prepared," Booth muttered.

Brennan paused then gave him a slow nod of affirmation. Booth gently scrubbed her face with a cloth and grimaced as skin flaked and peeled onto the cloth. Brennan pulled his hand down to look at the cloth then released his hand.

"Is this normal?" Booth asked with concern on his face.

Brennan shook her head yes and gestured for him to finish. Picking up the tubes of medication, he liberally spread the cream over her face. His eyes roved over her face with concern. When he finished, he pulled the gloves off his hands and glanced at his watch.

"It's getting close to five o'clock. We need to leave no later than nine. It's a three hour drive to Dover Air Force Base and our flight leaves at eight. We land at seven and the trial is supposed to start at one. The time in between will be spent talking to the prosecutor," Booth told her.

Brennan nodded then stood up; she waited for Booth to move so she could leave. Booth stepped to the side and then followed her out into the lab. He took up his station at the railing and was soon joined by Parks and Pelant. Brennan returned to the remains for further review.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow...tests, Hodgins gets told no, meds, tea, guilt, beauty, stealing clothes, wiggling fingers, alarm clocks, nasty videos, finger gestures, Royals Farms, issues with Delaware (as if there weren't enough lol), things not normally seen, mistaken identity, a captain *snicker*, songs, sick fascination and Leavenworth.**

**A/N2: Okay so we're going to be seeing/reading about Dover Air Force Base which has recently been in the news. I'm personally embarrassed by the situation so we're not going to talk about that in tomorrows reviews...right?**

**Please leave a review...I lurves them I really do**


	50. Pepsi Vs Coke

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Mlbrunell: The kerf marks will be explained...eventually...=P**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Yeah that whole 'I am the most important thing ever' attitude the government gets going irritates me. So even if it's in fiction I'll let them know )<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: Yeah I was to lazy to write in the healing of her eyes. Did you notice that with all those extracurricular activities they are getting more and more info?<strong>  
><strong>bella112798: Didn't feel like you were pushing at all =D breathe =P I was just wondering if what I thought you meant was actually what you meant and it was. Maybe just maybe it'll be a series *snicker* with off shoots..<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldBerry: Yeah to much fighting and it gets all real and whatnot. Bleh that crap happens in real life and this is supposed to be fiction lol.<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: Maybe just maybe =P<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93; Aww I never meant to pffft you =(. If you're confused just shoot me a PM with questions and I'll answer whatever I can without giving anything away =D. Showers in the lab with Angie and Hodgins? Umm now I'm cornfused.<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Lol everyone wants answers yesterday. Glad you had time to recover. This chapter is a little slow as well but has a little fun near the end. The joke is really bad but maybe it'll make you laugh =D.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Thank you for reading and lurking too. Yeah I see yall too =P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 - Pepsi Vs. Coke<strong>

As the hands on Booth's watch ticked closer to eight o'clock, Booth noticed Brennan's shoulders start to droop. She had taken the pain medication for her throat an hour and a half previously and he could see the side effects kick in. Her eyes drooped and she held the bones for just a tiniest amount longer than usual.

"I think we're just about done here," Booth said casually to Parks.

"Yeah, she's almost asleep on her feet," Parks said, eyeing Brennan as she shifted to keep herself awake. Booth glanced over at Hodgins and sighed. Hodgins was holding up a piece of metal and squinting at it.

"Dang it, Hodgins, you got fifteen minutes," Booth grumbled. Pelant looked at Hodgins then back at Booth and raised his eyebrow.

"He's found a particulate and wants to run tests. But he has to set the sample up first," Booth said, nodding towards Hodgins.

"What tests?" Pelant asked as if he actually cared. Booth snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mass spec," Hodgins said, dropping the piece into the machine.

"What the hell is Mass spec?" Parks asked looking at the machine.

"Mass spec stands for Mass spectrometry. It is an analytical technique that measures the mass-to-charge ratio of a charged particle. It's used to determine the masses of the particles which tell you what the elemental composition is," Rowan said, walking past them quickly.

"Thank you, Gracie," Hodgins said sarcastically.

"You're Welcome, Hodgie," Rowan said, teasing him with Angela's nickname for him.

Hodgins glowered at her while Booth walked to where Brennan was standing. She seemed to be staring intently at the bone in her hand. Booth, not giving away her secret walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. She jumped slightly and he swallowed his chuckle. Leaning over, he put his lips near her ear.

"Come on, Baby. It's time to go home. You're falling asleep on your feet," Booth whispered so only she could hear.

He felt her stiffen and Cam glanced over at them. Cam started making her way around the lab having everyone pack up to go home. When she reached Hodgins' station, he had the mass spectrometer running but everything else was clean. He was leaning on his desk watching everyone else bustling around.

Brennan finally nodded and leaned into Booth for a second. Standing up straight, she began to clean up the work area. By the time she had finished, Booth had gone to her office and returned with her messenger bag. She took the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Booth's eyes teared up as he saw the skin around her collar bone split and crackle. Fifteen minutes later, the group moved en masse out to the Humvees. Brennan fell asleep against Booth on the ride home. He sat comfortably with his arm wrapped around her.

"Can I drive one of these?" Hodgins asked Techie with an excited grin.

"No," Techie answered, shaking his head.

"Why?" Hodgins whined frowning at Techie.

"You've not had the training. This is not the vehicle that is mass marketed for civilians to drive," Techie said, turning his attention back to the road.

Hodgins pouted the rest of the way home as Techie bit back a grin. After they pulled through the gates and up to the house, everyone began unloading. Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head and gently shook her.

"Come on, Bones. Wake up. You can go back to sleep after we clean your face and remedicate you," Booth said softly.

Brennan sat up and groggily climbed from the Humvee. Booth led her downstairs and to the bedroom. He took her messenger bag and pulled out her medications. He pulled out the box of gloves that he had tucked into her bag. Leading her to the bathroom, he leaned her against the counter. He gently pulled off her shirt, unhooked her bra, and pulled it off.

Looking around, he realized he had forgotten a shirt for her. Leaving her leaning on the counter, he retrieved her tank top. He handed it to her and got a wash cloth while she pulled it on. Pulling on a pair of gloves, he wet the cloth and put some hand soap from the bathroom on it. She stood still while he gently scrubbed more dead skin off her face and neck. After rinsing the soap off, he carefully reapplied her medication. His gaze ranged over her face and nodded.

At this point it looked like she had a bad case of sunburn and was peeling. There were patches of broken skin but for the most part the dead skin was almost gone. She pushed away from the counter and moved out into the bedroom. She dug through her drawers and pulled out her pajama pants. After pulling them on, she climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly. Booth pressed a kiss to the top of her head and quietly left the room.

Slipping up the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen. He padded across the kitchen to the fridge and pulled the doors open. Pulling out some leftover chicken, he set the container on the counter. He paused, shook his head, and put the container back in the fridge. Walking to the table, he sat down and dropped his head into his hands. Angela came in a few minutes later and made herself a cup of chamomile tea. When she noticed Booth sitting at the table, she took the tea over and set it in front of him. She went back to the kitchen and made herself another cup. Sitting down next to him, she nudged his leg with her foot.

"Studly, drink the tea. It will help you sleep," Angela urged. Booth looked up and Angela's face softened at the look on his face.

"Angela," Booth sighed, "she's going to have to relive it all over again." Angela's eyes softened even more and she drew a deep breath.

"Bren is strong, Booth, she survived doing it. She can close down and give testimony with very little problem," Angela said softly. Parks sat down with a thump and set his own cup of blueberry tea down in front himself.

"I don't know, Angela," Parks said doubtfully. Angela ignored Parks and leaned down to catch Booth's eye.

"Booth," Angela prodded until he looked up, "you know she can do this. She needs you to believe she can do this."

Booth let out a sigh but nodded. Taking a sip of the tea, he made a face at it. Angela laughed at the face he made. Booth drank the tea anyway then stood up. Carrying his cup to the sink, he rinsed it and left the kitchen without saying another word. Angela turned her attention to Parks.

"I understand what you are saying, Parks, but please do not try to emotionally guide them. You've only known them for a year," Angela said, standing up she left Parks sitting at the table.

**November 5th**

Booth groaned as the alarm clock went off. Brennan silently rolled over and climbed from the bed. Even though he knew that they could speak without words most of the time, he missed her voice. He missed that husky, sleep laden, good morning he usually got. Groaning, he rolled out of the bed and ambled to the bathroom. He followed her into the shower and reached over her for his shampoo. She turned to face him and looked up into his eyes.

"What?" Booth asked as he pulled his arm down with the shampoo clutched in his hand.

Brennan shook her head and turned back around. She pouted just a little bit and waved her hand around her face. Booth chuckled and kissed her forehead on the hairline.

"Baby, you look fine. You will always be beautiful to me. Even if you're bruised, burnt, covered in mud, dirt, sweat, or whatever. Yes, your skin is raw and red, but your face is only part of what makes you beautiful," Booth said, looking her in the eye. Brennan tilted her head and he smiled at the warmth pouring from her eyes.

"Now, hurry up and finish we need to leave soon," Booth said, quickly soaping his hair.

Brennan quickly soaped her body, rinsed, and slipped past Booth and out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the wardrobe. Standing in front of the doors, she glanced at the clothes inside. Frowning, she pulled out a black pant suit and then dug through Booth's shirts.

"Hey what are you doing?" Booth teased as he walked up behind her. She held up his royal blue shirt and he saw the question in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just take my clothes. Sheesh," he said, his voice full of laughter.

She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bed. Throwing them down, she pulled on her panties and bra. She pulled his shirt on and was buttoning it up when she heard him groan. She felt his hands on her hips then his breath under her ear.

"It is a major turn on to see you wearing my clothes," Booth growled.

Brennan turned to look at him with twinkling eyes. She pulled from his grasp and pulled on her pants, tucked in the shirt and pulled on her jacket. She left the jacket unbuttoned and folded the cuffs of the shirt over the jacket cuffs and buttoned them. She walked around the room gathering up last minute items. She walked over to the dresser and pulled the bag with her jewelry out of her underwear drawer.

She was picking through her jewelry and becoming more frustrated by the moment. Finally she just zipped the bag closed and dropped it in the drawer. Sliding her feet into the heels she had borrowed from Angela, she turned to face Booth. Walking back to where Booth was standing, she stood in front of him and waited for his attention.

He had his jacket pulled on and his tie hanging around his neck when he looked up. She held her hand out and he stared at it in confusion. She wiggled her fingers, he glanced at them then a slow grin crossed his face.

"It that my Bones, wiggling her fingers because her engagement ring is missing?" Booth teased her unmercifully.

Brennan put her hands on her hips, shrugged, turned away and went into the bathroom to apply her medications. When she was finished, she took the codeine syrup then carried her medications to her bag on the bed. She placed them in her bag and picked it up. Turning on her heel, she began to leave the room. She had taken one step when his hand wrapped around her upper arm stopping her.

She turned and looked at him. He was grinning and holding up her ring between his index finger and thumb. She looked at his arm and her gaze followed his arm up to his face. Her eyes narrowed and he knew she was playing with him. His hand skimmed down her arm and wrapped around her wrist.

Bringing her hand up, he placed a kiss on her knuckles. She lifted an eyebrow and stared at him silently. He slid the ring gently onto her finger. She grinned at him, turned again and walked slowly out of the bedroom. He held onto her hand until his arm wouldn't stretch any further. Brennan made her way to the kitchen and set her bag down on the counter. She saw a disc on the counter with a note taped to it.

_Sweetie,_

_The Angelatron re-creation for the events of that day. _

_I sent a copy same day certified mail to Francis' lawyer. Good luck._

_Angela_

Brennan picked the disc up and slid it into her messenger bag. Ten minutes later, Brown, Booth and Legates entered the kitchen. Brennan looked over at them and Booth waved her out of the kitchen.

They quietly moved through the house and outside to the Humvee parked in front of the house. Legates and Brown got in the front and Booth held the back door open for her. Brennan climbed in and buckled her seat belt. Before Booth could even close the door, she had her laptop out and was furiously typing. Booth glanced at his watch and almost groaned, they were an hour ahead of schedule. He shot Brennan a dirty look, she had changed the time on the alarm clock. Forty-five minutes into the ride, Booth leaned over and tried to see what she was typing.

"Eww, Bones, that's nasty," Booth groaned, catching sight of the video running on her laptop.

"Oh, Lord, what is she doing now?" Legates asked semi-rhetorically, glancing over his shoulder.

"Watching some nasty surgery. This guy's brain is hanging all..." Booth's voice trailed off.

"Jesus, Bones, tell me you're not reviewing the surgery video for testimony," Booth said, watching the screen.

A moment later the camera shifted and showed Brennan in one of Booth's favorite poses. Leaned over and carefully moving bone fragments around. Booth watched in horrified fascination as she glued what he knew was his skull back together. He knew that this had been a difficult surgery for her but he could really see it now.

Her eyes were flat and devoid of any emotion, her hands steady and her mind clearly focused. Booth reached over and hit the stop button at the top of her keyboard. He took the laptop from her hands, unbuckled her seat belt, then pulled her over his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her close to his chest.

She took a shaky breath then relaxed in his arms. Ten minutes later, Booth felt her body relax and her breath even out. Legate looked over his shoulder to check on them and grinned at her sleeping in Booth's arms. Booth looked up at Legates and made a circular gesture with his finger, telling him to turn around. She stayed asleep until they reached a small town called Hartly in Delaware.

"Sarge, we're going to have to hit a fueling point here soon," Legates said without turning around.

"Okay, see what you can find. Preferably something with a bathroom," Booth said, shifting uncomfortably.

Legates snickered and reached behind the seat and picked up Brennan's laptop. Flipping the lid open the video automatically resumed.

"Blech, that is disgusting," Legates said, quickly stopping and minimizing the video.

"What is?" Brown asked glancing sideways at the laptop.

"Sarge's brain," Legates said. Brown chuckled at his answer thinking Legates was teasing.

"He's not kidding Brown. That's a video of my brain surgery," Booth said.

"Ick, why the hell would she re-watch that?" Brown said, grimacing.

"She's an expert witness. She was reviewing the surgery to make sure she has all of her information correct," Booth said.

"There's a Royal Farms, whatever the hell that is, here on route 8. It's about three miles ahead," Legates said.

"Got it," Brown said.

They stayed silent for the next three miles and pulled into the parking lot. Booth gently shook Brennan and winced as she tried to groan.

"Come on, Bones. We've stopped for gas and probably won't be able to get anything to eat before we get to Leavenworth," Booth said near her ear.

She sat up, shuffled off his lap and blinked blearily. Legates dug around in the storage compartment for the emergency cards kept there for these purposes. Pulling it out, he headed into the store. Booth got out and helped Brennan down from the Humvee. Brennan wrapped her arms around herself as she walked across the parking lot. When they got in the doors, Booth headed to the bathrooms and Brennan to the coffee station.

She made a large coffee for him and a tea for her. Brennan walked around the store looking for something to eat. Grimacing, she weighed her options and got herself a blueberry muffin, the lesser of the evils for her in the store. Booth chuckled at the look on her face. Reaching around her, he got a bag then two pumpkin spiced doughnuts.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with this state, Sarge?" Legates asked him with a frown. Booth looked at him questioningly.

"They have three, count them, three doors of Pepsi products but only one of coke," Legates said, pointing towards the back of the store.

The man leaning near the newspaper racks chuckled, took a sip of his coffee and went back to staring out the window.

"Do you know, sir," Legates said to the man. Cocking his head, the elderly gentleman pursed his lips and nodded.

"Pepsi distribution center in Harin'ton," he answered in a gravelly voice.

"Uh, thank you sir," Legates said.

Getting their items, they headed back to the Humvee and waited while Brown went inside. After he signed for the diesel and got his own food they continued on their way. They arrived at the base entrance twenty minutes later. Brennan provided her ID when asked and sat silently observing. They finally pulled through the gates and headed towards the hangers.

After parking the vehicle, the four made their way across the tarmac. The silence was unnerving and almost creepy. The darkness still enshrouded the area causing Brown to shiver involuntarily. Brennan tugged on Booth's arm and drew him to a stop. Booth looked at her and she gestured towards the two lines of men walking silently to the back of the C-17s on the tarmac. Booth looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

Grimacing, she snapped to attention then pointed to the lines of men again. The light clicked on and Booth snapped to attention. Following his lead, the other two snapped to attention. Brown's face contorted in horror as he saw a flag draped coffin begin carried off the plane. They stood still, silent and at attention for just under an hour as coffin after coffin was unloaded. Brown looked like he was going to be sick, Legates looked scared and Booth just looked sad. When the last van began to pull away the men standing on the tarmac near the planes, snapped to attention and saluted smartly. The three men snapped out a smart salute until the van disappeared into the inky darkness of the morning. They all looked at each other yet said nothing.

"Dr. Brennan?" A quiet voice asked from behind them.

The four of them turned to face the voice. The man standing behind them looked at Booth while asking the question. Booth grimaced at the man's mistake when Brennan crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"I'm Captain Morgan," the man said, reaching his hand out to Booth.

"Captain Morgan, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth said, moving Brennan in front of him.

"Play nice, Bones. He didn't know," Booth whispered near her ear.

Brennan put her hand in his and shook it. He looked at her then his eyes shot away from her face. Booth looked over Brennan's shoulder to see her reaching into her bag. When her hand withdrew holding the magna doodle, Booth reached around her and snatched it from her hand. She crossed her arms as Legates laughed at her from behind the Captain's back.

"If you will follow me please," Morgan said.

Turning on his heel, the captain walked over to where a jet was sitting. They climbed on board and a few moments later were in the air. Brennan opened her laptop and began clicking and typing. Booth paused when music began to come from the laptop.

_I was feeling the blues_

_I was watching the news _

_when this fella came on the TV_

The music rang throughout the cabin and Brennan's eyes started to water. Booth looked at her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, God, who is playing that stupid song," Morgan growled. Booth looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. He, Legates and Brown burst into laughter when the chorus was being sung.

_So bring me two pina colodas _

_I gotta have one for each hand_

_Let's set sail with Captain Morgan_

_Oh and never leave dry land_

_Hey! Troubles I forgot 'em_

_So bring me two pina colodas_

_I buried them in the sand_

_She said goodbye to her good timing man._

When the song was over, she leaned back and began watching the surgery video again from the beginning. Legates and Brown leaned around the back of her seat to watch in sick fascination. Booth watched as Brennan watched the surgery with a practiced clinical eye.

Two hours later, Booth awoke to the bump of the wheels on the tarmac and Brennan gripping his hand. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with his left hand since his right was still clutched in Brennan's. They unbuckled, got off the plane, and groaned at the sight of another Humvee parked on the landing strip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's see for tomorrow...deals, Tourrettes' Syndrome, amusing themselves, thumbs in butts, Copper, hiding, sperm, Leavenworth Penitentiary, signatures, information, standby, forgiveness, and understanding.**

**A/N2: Heh heh don't forget that I like to keep you guessing with the clues and that sometimes things are not always what they seem =P. Yes, there is a Pepsi distribution center in Harrington, Delaware. Yes, we pronounce it Harrin'ton and yes Delaware has Coke but we're predominantly a Pepsi state. Oh and yes there is a Royal Farms in Hartly, Delaware. A few annoying factoids for you.**

**I'd really love it if you left me a review =D**


	51. Human Reproductive System

**1956JohnDeere50: Lol interesting way to end a review =D. Yeah the devil's in the details and sometimes that can make or break a story.**  
><strong>yenyen76: I seriously couldn't resist!<strong>  
><strong>Mlbrunell: No idea what's on the metal. You'll have to read on to see..that's Hodgins thing.<strong>  
><strong>loverofbones: Thanks so much for that =D I'm glad that I'm able to update everyday so you don't have to wait long.<strong>  
><strong>DWBBFan: Funny you should bring up the shirt because blue suggest truth ;) Umm I don't think so..heh well there is this one thing but eh... *snicker* it's a secret<strong>  
><strong>bonesgirl4ever: Booo for being stuck in the house. Write a B&amp;B story =P But I'm glad that I'm able to give you something to do.<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Icking but necessary description for her face sorry it's groady but gives a good visual. Oh I so seriously did do the Captain Morgan thing on purpose. I had to name him and was flipping through a name guide and well it went down hill from there. Around here most everyone are pepsi drinkers except for with alcohol then it's Coke. To be honest I think that's really the only reason Delaware has Coke..LOL<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Good luck with that. I was drawing pictures and graphs and good lord my husband was asking what the hell I was doing. It was kinda amusing.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: My man...another pepsi fan. My husband is too. I've managed over the last ten years to get him to drink diet lol but hey at least it's pepsi.<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: Isn't it? I remember the ride to Pennsic one year. My friend Jen and I singing really loud and offkey with the windows down. It was awesome.<strong>  
><strong>toffeeeclairs: The system I'll be describing I've actually seen used in a college classroom. The profs handwriting was god awful so they set this up for him to explain equations. It's sorta kinda like power point but not really.<strong>

**Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews and adds I've been seeing pop up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Twenty minutes after leaving the airport, they arrived at the prosecutor's office.

"Hi, I'm James Hammon," the prosecutor said, holding his hand out to Booth.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Corporal Legates and Private First Class Brown," Booth said, making the introductions.

"I understand that you are currently unable to speak, Dr. Brennan," James said, looking at Brennan. She nodded a yes at him and pulled out a magna doodle. Brennan quickly wrote and handed it to Booth.

_Talk to Francis? Offer some type of deal?_

"You want to do that?" Booth asked looking at her in astonishment. She took the magna doodle from his hands.

_If he has information tied to case, yes. Are you okay with that?_

"Yeah, Bones, I'm okay with that," Booth said. Turning, he looked at the prosecutor.

"Mr. Hammon, we are currently investigating something that Francis may have been involved in. We would like to know if it were possible to offer some kind of deal if he gives us useful information," Booth said.

"What investigation is that?" James asked, looking around the room at the four people standing there.

"I'm sorry, we are unable to discuss an on-going investigation dealing with national security," Booth said apologetically.

"The time of the hearing has been bumped due to the nature of Dr. Brennan's necessities. It won't be until 4:30. So, something maybe arranged. However, his lawyer will want to be present during the questioning," James told them brusquely.

"He will only be allowed if his security clearance is high enough," Booth said firmly.

The prosecutor grumbled but made several phone calls. Brennan perched on the edge of a chair across from Hammon. Booth stood behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Hammon hung up the phone ten minutes later and looked at the pair in front of his desk.

"Private Francis has agreed to speak with you about your offer. He requests that his lawyer be there. I made the suggestion due to the security nature of your request that the lawyer be there for the offer and leave if he gives you what you are looking for," Hammon told them. Brennan turned and looked up at Booth. Booth looked at her and nodded.

"We want to talk to him. When can we see him?" Booth asked Hammon. Hammon looked at his watch and grunted.

"Eleven o'clock. He's having a meeting with his lawyer at the moment," Hammon said.

Hammon glanced around the room trying very hard not to stare at Brennan's eye full of broken blood vessels. Booth's hand momentarily tightened on her shoulder at the man's obviousness. Booth saw the magna doodle appear and read over her shoulder as she wrote. He tried not to laugh but failed miserably as she turned it towards the lawyer.

_Mr. Hammon, I would prefer that you stare at my eye than to try to avoid staring. Right now you look as if you have Tourettes' Syndrome._

"My apologies, Dr. Brennan. I have just never seen anything like what has happened to you," Hammon said, looking at her intently. Brennan scribbled on her magna doodle and handed it to Booth.

_There is nothing amusing about Tourettes, Booth_

"No, Bones, there is not," Booth said, trying not to grin at her obliviousness as to why he was laughing.

"I assume you can amuse yourselves until you speak with Private Francis then?" Hammon asked, twiddling the pen in his hands impatiently.

"Yeah, we'll head over to the Fort and amuse ourselves," Brown said from where he stood near the door.

Brennan stood up and Booth put his hand at the small of her back and escorted her out of the office. They walked together out of the building and into the waiting Humvee. The kid behind the wheel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just take us to the Fort and drop us someplace we can amuse ourselves for a few hours," Legates told him. The kid put the vehicle in gear and drove away from the lawyers' office. Booth looked over when he heard the stylus move across the magna doodle. She held it up for him to see.

_He seemed to be lying._

"He's a lawyer, that's what they do," Booth said.

Brennan shrugged and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. The young soldier dropped them off at what looked like a cafe, sort of. It served drinks and snacks, had TV's in each corner with games going, pool tables, video games and music going. They made their way to a back corner booth. Brennan slid all the way into the dark corner and opened her laptop.

Booth stood up and walked to the counter and glanced at the menu. Grinning, he ordered a slice of cheesecake, blueberry tea with honey, a cup of coffee and cinnamon roll the size of a plate. When he sat down, Legates started eyeing Booth's cinnamon roll.

"You can buy one right over there at the counter," Booth said, pointing with his fork at the counter. Brennan's computer beeped and they heard Angela.

"Hi, Sweetie. Let me guess, you want to know what we found?" Brennan nodded at Angela's question.

"Well, the 'intelligence' guys," she said, making quote marks with her hands, "have been holed up in the conference room with the files. Cam's still waiting on the results of her scan. Jack is mumbling over the mass spec machine and I've been sitting here with my thumb up my butt," Angela said.

A burst of laughter from a nearby table let everyone know they'd heard Angela's comment. Brennan quickly typed something and Angela looked down at the screen.

"Temperance Brennan, that was absolutely filthy. I am so proud of you. Studly, you've been good for her," Angela smirked.

Booth groaned and ducked his head as his face turned red. One of the men at the other table turned around to stare when he heard Brennan's name. Legates burst into laughter at Angela's comment and Booth's reaction to it.

"Oh yeah, baby, it's copper," Hodgins yelled as he came running into the room. He skidded to a halt at seeing Brennan on the screen.

"Good, Dr. B, I have those results of the mass spec reading from last night," Hodgins said.

"Hodgins, we're in a public place," Booth said in a low tone. Hodgins nodded, sat down, squeezed Angela over and began typing.

_Copper with traces of marble. This type of copper is predominantly found in Afghanistan_

Booth read the words as they appeared on the screen. He stuck a fork full of cinnamon bun in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"So, that means," Booth said slowly, turning the information over in his mind.

"The pieces of the thingie were made in that far off desert place," Hodgins said. Brennan's face scrunched up and she typed.

_Thingie?_

"Booth, you explain it to her," Hodgins said, waving his hand. Legates leaned over and whispered in Brennan's ear since Booth's mouth was full.

_Okay_

"Do all the pieces of the thingie have those compounds?" Booth asked after taking a swig of his coffee.

"No, some were made here in the US. Those pieces were mass manufactured or taken from a different item. However, no identifiable markers on them," Hodgins said, shaking his head.

"So, some of the parts were imported then," Booth said.

_Who can get past airport security with those types of items?_

Brennan typed on the screen while biting her lip between her teeth. Booth reached over and gently pulled at the skin below her lower lip. She let her lips go with a pop, Booth pulled a tube of chapstick from his pocket and handed it to her.

He glared at the cracks that had just appeared on her lips. Brennan quickly applied the chapstick and handed it back to Booth. He stuffed it in his pocket and glanced back at the screen.

_Anything from the conference room?_

Hodgins looked at the words Brennan had typed on the screen.

"I don't know let me check. Who do you want to talk to? Parks? DeWalt? Price?" Hodgins asked, looking over trying to see Booth.

"Get Parks," Booth said. Hodgins nodded and left the room. Angela scooted back in front of the screen. Angela was about to say something when they saw Michelle run behind Angela puffing.

"Hide me please?" Michelle said in a frantic voice. Legates leaned around Brennan to look at the camera.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Legates said in a concerned tone.

"She, oh god, here she comes," Michelle disappeared and they saw Angela's arm wave Michelle towards the back corner of her office. Daisy came bouncing up behind Angela.

"Have you seen Michelle? I was helping her study the human reproductive system when she took a bathroom break. She never came back," Daisy chirped.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, I haven't seen her," Angela lied to the bouncy woman.

"Well, if you see her. Oh look there she is," Daisy said, pointing toward the other corner of Angela's office.

"Michelle, did you that the average man produces 500 million sperm daily. That amount gets higher in healthy males such as Agent Booth, Corporal Legates and Corporal Techie," Daisy squealed. Booth and Legates' faces turned red and they saw Michelle run by behind Angela.

"Poor Michelle. She's going to kill me for leaving her alone with them," Legates said, smirking.

"Legates, that is Cam's daughter and let me tell you, Cam has an evil streak. You should start hiding now," Booth said, licking the icing off his fork. A moment later, Rowan's face appeared behind Angela.

"Dr. Brennan, can you please do something about that woman. She is making most of the men in the building uncomfortable screeching about penises, testes and ejaculation. Not to mention her trite facts about masturbation," Rowan growled. The table next to them howled and Brennan tried not to laugh as her face was getting stiff.

_Bring her to the screen please_

Brennan typed on the screen and waited for Daisy to appear. When Daisy got there, Brennan put her stern look on as best she could and typed.

_Ms. Wick you are making the men uncomfortable. If Michelle needs help she will ask Cam for it._

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Daisy said in a hurt tone. Daisy walked away and Angela smiled at the screen. The screen split in half and a black screen with red writing appeared next to Angela's face.

**THANK YOU!**

Brennan rolled her eyes and looked over at Booth. Angela was laughing, her hand clapped over her mouth to hide it.

"I'll let Parks get up with you later. Bren, you need medication on your face and can't talk anyway," Angela said, swallowing her laughter unsuccessfully. Brennan nodded and closed the connection.

"See, Bones, it's just you scientists types that are that casual and clinical about sex," Booth said. One of the men from the table came over to their table and stuck out his hand. Brennan looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"I have to say thank you. I've not enjoyed having coffee this much in years," he said, laughing. Booth clapped his hand into the man's and shook it.

"Glad to be of service," Booth said, smiling. The man walked back to his table, still laughing. Brennan scooted over closer to Booth and shooed him out of the booth with her hand. Booth slid out and watched as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I want you two in that room with us when we interview Francis," Booth said, pointing his finger back and forth between Legates and Brown. They nodded in acceptance of his command.

Brennan returned from the bathroom and Booth could smell the aloe vera on her skin. At ten thirty, the Humvee pulled up in front of the shop. The four of them left the shop and climbed in the vehicle. They rode in silence to the Leavenworth Penitentiary.

It took them thirty minutes to get through all the check points and doors. The final door shut behind Booth, Brennan, Legates and Brown. Booth and Brennan took a seat at the table, Legates and Brown took up posts next to the door. Brennan set the folder she had carried in down on the table in front of her and crossed her hands over it.

A few moments later, a man came in and sat down across from Booth and Brennan. Brennan eyed the man, he was on the shorter side, had a long narrow nose set over watery gray eyes. His receding hairline gave him an aura of a rodent. As Brennan scanned the man's features the door opened and a guard led Francis in. He sat down with a smirk and looked at the two of them across the table from him.

"So, there is something you need from me?" Francis asked, sneering at them. Booth leaned back casually and looked Francis in the eye.

"We are here to offer you a deal. We have spoken with the prosecutor and he is willing to offer you the chance for parole after ten years if you are sentenced," Booth said, glancing at his nails. Francis snorted and looked at his lawyer.

"Private Francis, minimum sentencing for attempted murder is 25 years," his lawyer whispered. Booth pulled out the disc that Angela had given Brennan and waved it at Francis.

"We also have proof right here that it was also conspiracy to commit murder," Booth said, waggling the disc at the two men.

"That's another minimum ten years," his lawyer said, chewing on his nails. He looked at the disc and a smile crept across his face.

"You can't present evidence without the defense reviewing said evidence," the lawyer crowed.

"You have had a copy for the last twenty-four hours," Booth said, looking at the lawyer.

"No, I haven't. I have never seen that disc before in my life," Francis' lawyer sputtered.

Brennan flipped open the folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. She handed it to Booth who skimmed it and smiled. He leaned across the table and set the paper down in front of the lawyer.

"Is that your signature?" Booth asked, pointing to a signature at the bottom of the paper.

"No, that's my secretary's signature," the lawyer sputtered.

"Then you need to speak with your secretary. This receipt clearly shows that you received an exact copy of this disc yesterday," Booth said.

The lawyer grunted, crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it on the floor. He sneered at Booth as if to say 'you can't prove it now'.

"Dr. Brennan keeps meticulous copies and that was one of many copies," Booth said, smiling with a devilish gleam in his eye. Francis exhaled slowly but loudly.

"What do you want, Booth?" Francis said, trying to run his fingers through his hair.

When Francis lifted his hand, Legates and Brown stepped forward menacingly. Francis held his hands up in a compliant gesture to them.

"Information," Booth said shortly.

"What information?" Francis said, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't discuss that in current company," Booth said, glancing at Francis' lawyer.

"Anything you say to him you can say to me," the lawyer said with a sleazy smile.

"This is a matter of national security which the prosecuting attorney has already informed you of. So, no you are unable to be here and if Private Francis says anything about our discussion, he can and will be prosecuted for treason," Booth said, glaring at Booth men.

"Jeff you can go," Francis said to his lawyer.

"This is not a good idea," his lawyer protested.

"Jeff," Francis hissed.

The lawyer stood up and slammed the chair back under the table. He stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Legates snorted and rolled his eyes at the man's temper tantrum.

"What do you want to know?" Francis asked, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"How did you know where the shooter would be?" Booth asked, looking Francis straight in the eye.

"Someone told me," Francis said vaguely. Booth waved his hand in a 'tell me more' gesture. Francis sighed and thoughtfully grunted.

"Hannah Burley," Francis said.

"Okay, how? Why?" Booth asked, trying to get as much information as he could from Francis.

"We were dating and she asked me a favor. She had heard about the fight between the three of us," Francis said, waving his hand to encompass the three at the table, "and wanted to know if I wanted to get back at you."

"Did she say why she wanted to get back at me?" Booth asked his knee starting to bounce in agitation under the table.

Brennan could sense Booth's agitation and unease, so she smoothed her hand down his thigh to his knee. His leg stopped bouncing as he realized he was doing it.

"At the time I did not know it but she was sleeping with Torres," Francis growled.

Booth shifted forward, placed his elbows on the table, and leaned on his forearms. Snorting lightly, Booth looked at the man with a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"Surely you knew about Ms. Burley. I was there about three days when I heard about her," Booth said. Francis stiffened slightly and glared at Booth.

"I thought I was different," Francis muttered, his face turning pink.

"Anyway, I found out she was a Delta and that she was bumped down the list of some secret government program," he paused and scratched his jaw, "it had the name of a band. Oh, yeah Evanescence. She had been put on the standby list because they bumped everyone down to put you on it. Due to your skills." Francis looked at Booth and leaned forward on the table.

"I just wanted to get back at your for embarrassing me. I never meant to actually kill you, just hurt you. That's why I didn't push you all the way up. The shooter corrected his sights too quickly. You were supposed to get it in the shoulder or arm. Not the back of the head," Francis said, his voice low and apologetic.

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not. And it's not because my heart stopped on the flight to Kabul. It's because of what you put Bones through. You will get to see a tape of what she did and went through at your trial. Are you willing to sign an affidavit of this information?" Booth asked, staring Francis down.

"Yes, I can do that," Francis said.

"Okay, once we're out of here I call the prosecutor about your charges," Booth said. He stood up and looked down at Francis.

"As a good Catholic I should forgive, but this one, well, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready yet," Booth said.

"I can understand that," Francis said, nodding. Brennan stood up, picked up her folder and hooked her arm through his. The four of them left Francis sitting at the table staring at the surface lost in thought.


	52. Miracles

Disclaimer: I can't think of an interesting one to write. So I don't own Bones

**Mlbrunell: Yeah I see being smashed up mixed with nuts, flour and sugar then baked in her future...did I mention nuts? LOL**  
><strong>yenyen76: I hate Hannah so I grabbed that crazy evil witch paint brush and painted her with it =D<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Lol nothing wrong with a little morbidity now and again ;)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Lol *snicker* wait till I get the Michelle and Legates story posted. Definitely no coffee or any type liquids for that matter. You know what, better that you not have anything in your mouth.<strong>  
><strong>Ginge53: I write for me mainly but I am glad that there are people who enjoy it. So thank you for reading =D Poor Daisy? It was supposed to be poor Michelle lol. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Yep she's trampy in the espionagespy business she'd be known as a honeypot (way to much research). Maybe she'll be terminated...or maybe not.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Ha I'm with Booth sort of, which I should be I wrote him. There are some things, like trying to kill you, that are just not forgiveable in that short amount of time. Eventually maybe but in a matter of months...heck no.<strong>  
><strong>Robert Modean: heh, you'd be surprised at what a Federal Pen will do for a man's attitude. I mean it's one thing to be a self righteous prick in the real world. In the corrections system...that's a whole different story. As to your Hannah speculation what can I say other than...wait and see =P<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Ha I don't give that kind of information away for free =P What can I say other than maybe...maybe not.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Lol good thing the plot can't get any thicker... or can it? Teehee<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: I couldn't resist. Daisy annoys the crap out of me but she's just a fun character to write because she's annoying in the 'I'm not an asshole' way =D. Now for the Michelle and Legates story (which I still haven't named) I'll have to write out a lovely description of that whole thing. Uhhhhhhh<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews and adds! You guys are just awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 - Miracles<strong>

After leaving the prison, the four of them climbed into the Humvee and headed back to Hammon's office. After pulling to a stop in front of the building they climbed out and made their way to the office. While sitting in the waiting room, Booth opened his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Good Morning, Caroline," Booth said in his charming, sweet talking voice.

"What does your fine self want today?" Caroline's grumpy voice came across the line.

"I need an affidavit for Private Francis," Booth said.

"Well, I need to know what to put on it," Caroline said in a well duh tone. Booth looked over at Brennan and saw her typing the information in an email.

"Bones, is emailing you right now. We can be reached at Hammon's office here in Leavenworth," Booth said.

"Humph, he's annoying but will get the job done," Caroline grumbled.

"Thank you, Caroline," Booth said smoothly.

"Don't you smooth talk me, Agent Booth," Caroline chided.

"Yes, ma'am," Booth said. Booth flipped the phone closed and looked over at Hammon.

"Caroline will be faxing an affidavit, please let me know when it arrives," Booth said. Hammon looked at Booth with his mouth partially agape.

"You call Ms. Julian by her first name?" He sputtered in complete astonishment.

"Uh since Bones and I close the greatest number of cases, Caroline and I tend to work rather closely," Booth said, hiding his amusement. Brennan scribbled on the magna doodle and held it towards Hammon.

_Caroline has a puckish side that she uses on us when it suits her_

Booth snorted and pointed at the magna doodle to draw Hammon's attention to it. Hammon sat back and shook his head. No way, that woman was a piranha in the court room. Anyone prosecuting or defending any federal case knew about Caroline Julian and ran at the first hint of her being on the case. Yet, these two called her puckish.

Tread carefully here, he thought to himself. His phone rang causing him to jump from his stupor. Picking up the phone, he answered and listened to the voice on the other side. His eyes rolled and replied gruffly into the phone. He let out a sigh and hung up the phone.

"The defense has asked for a 24 hour continuance to review new evidence," Hammon said. The men groaned and Brennan shrugged. Brennan scribbled and handed her magna-doodle to Booth.

_Hotel and clothing_

"Yeah, Bones, I know. Guys we need to go shopping," Booth groaned.

Brennan already had her Blackberry out and was hitting buttons before they left Hammon's office. Booth laughed as he realized she was looking for a hotel and some place to shop. By the time they reached the Humvee, she had scribbled down a mall and hotel for Booth to tell the driver. They climbed into the vehicle and the young man driving looked over his shoulder at Booth for direction.

"It would seem we need a place to stay and to go shopping. So, first to the Oak Park Mall," Booth said crankily.

The young man nodded and pulled away from the curb. Brennan scribbled on the bottom part of the magna doodle and flashed it at Booth. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Guys, Bones says that if you can afford undergarments, the hotel she's booking us into has dry cleaning services for your uniforms," Booth told them.

Legates and Brown nodded in acceptance. They moved through the traffic and Brennan watched everything slide by. Booth dug around in her bag and pulled out the medication for her face. She looked over at him and he raised them up for her to see. She looked at her watch and shook her head in a negative motion.

Shrugging, Booth dropped them into her bag and sat back. Brennan scooted over and tucked herself in next to Booth. Without either of them realizing it, Booth's fingers ran through her hair. The young man driving's mouth twitched at the corners when he saw the subconscious action.

"Are they talking again?" Legates asked without looking back.

"What? No, neither of them said a word," the young man said in a deep bassy rumble. Legates snorted and looked at the young man, glancing at his name tag.

"They don't have to speak with words, Robertson. They're weird," Legates said. Brennan made a snorting noise then rubbed her throat.

"You guys are here for Francis' trial then?" Robertson asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, Booth and Dr. B are star witnesses," Brown said.

"Wait, Booth, are you the one Francis shot?" Robertson asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at Booth.

"Yes, I was shot in the back of the head," Booth said. Brennan scribbled and Booth looked down.

"Yes, Bones, I know. The bullet lodged in my parietal bone after cracking my lamboid suture," Booth said, chuckling. Robertson winced and turned his eyes back to the road.

"And they managed to remove it without any damage?" Robertson said casually, turning on the blinker and taking an exit.

"Has to be something up there to damage first," Legates said, teasing Booth with a grin. Booth's eyes narrowed and Legates jumped when a small hand smacked his arm hard.

"Ow, Dr. B, that hurt," Legates said, rubbing his arm. Robertson chuckled at the Corporal and quickly shut up when Legates glared at him.

"I had someone special watching over me," Booth said, squeezing Brennan's arm. She let out a soft sigh and squeezed in closer to him.

"Dr. B, glued his skull back together for him," Brown said. Robertson paused and glanced at her in mirror.

"She glued his skull back together?" Robertson asked his voice laced with a small amount of doubt. Brennan sat up, crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor while glaring at Robertson.

"You better be glad she can't talk, Robertson," Legates advised.

Robertson weaved in and out of traffic and pulled into a parking spot in front of the mall. Everyone climbed out of the vehicle and headed into the mall. After entering the mall, Booth untucked the hair from behind Brennan's ear and smoothed it down. Brown, Booth and Legates crowded in around Brennan causing Robertson to snort.

"Dude, we have security issues with Dr. B and the fact that she's famous doesn't help," Brown told him with a frown.

Brennan walked up to the directory, looked at the store listings then the map. Stepping back, she started to purposefully walk, leaving the men to try to keep up. They stopped in front of a Jos. A. Bank store. Brennan walked in and stood next to the door. Booth looked at her and she crossed her arms.

"Me first, I guess," Booth sighed.

Brennan picked through the shirts and picked up a blue one and a white one. The men followed her around the store as she gathered up a pair of boxer shorts. She stood indecisively then picked the orange and black striped pair.

Walking to the ties, she picked an orange one then walked to the socks. Her face lit up at the sight of an entire section of striped socks. Picking through them, she found a pair Booth would like. She put the blue shirt back and set the items on the counter. Booth walked up to the counter and laid the suit on the counter. Brennan's card was out faster than Booth could blink.

"Nuh, uh, Bones. I don't even think so," Booth argued. She pulled out her magna doodle and scribbled. A grin spread across his face and his eyes twinkled.

"Promise?" He asked her with a serious face. She nodded a yes and Legates started chortling.

"What's so funny?" Roberts asked, looking between Booth and Legates.

"Don't you dare, Legates," Booth said, pointing threateningly at Legates.

Booth heard Robertson start laughing and looked over to see Brennan holding the magna doodle over towards him. Booth walked over and clapped his hands over his face with a groan.

_I offered to try on lingerie in Victoria's Secret, at a later date, and let him pay for his favorite_

They quickly left the store and headed down the mall. The men sticking with her like glue. She walked into The Loft and Robertson groaned.

"My girlfriend spends for-ever in here," he grunted as he followed them in. Booth chuckled at the kid's grunted comment.

"Bones, isn't really a shopper. Angela has to drag her kicking and screaming. We'll be out of this store in half an hour tops," Booth told him. Legates snorted and Brown chuckled. Booth looked at his watch and grinned.

"It's 2:30," Booth said.

Booth watched carefully as Brennan quickly flitted from rack to rack. When she disappeared near the shoes, Booth moved so he could see her. He glanced at his watch again and chuckled. She came walking towards them quickly, carrying a bag.

"Time?" Booth asked casually, trying not to laugh. Robertson glanced at his watch and his mouth fell open.

"2:45," he stuttered.

"And that includes shoes. Now all she needs is undergarments and bath stuff," Booth said.

They went into an Old Navy store so Legates and Brown could get their necessaries. Brennan poked around on the shelves while they waited.

"Don't you need something to sleep in?" Robertson asked curiously as Brennan glanced at the bright orange flyers tee-shirt on the hanger. She snagged the hanger and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Does this mean I'll get mine back?" Booth asked from over her left shoulder.

She shook her head no and headed for the checkout. Robertson cracked up at the two of them and followed them out of the store. Legates and Brown left the store, one step behind Robertson. Brennan strode with purpose to Victoria's Secrets. The three men stopped outside and Booth shot them a triumphant grin as he followed her into the store.

Brennan stopped, turned, looked at Legates and crooked her finger at him. Legates face turned red from his chin to the roots of his hair. Brennan flitted from rack to rack. Stopping at one, she held up a red bra with black polka dots and a pink one with black lace for Booth's inspection. Booth eyed them and grinned. She lifted the red with black polka dot one slightly higher and he shook his head no. Brennan put the bra back and Legates shifted around nervously.

Brennan smirked and walked over to him. He shook his head and backed away from her. Booth rubbed his hand over his mouth, watching Brennan intimidate the poor kid. She handed Booth the garments in her hands. Holding them up, he appraised them with a devilish glint in his eyes. She scribbled on the magna doodle and pushed him towards the woman standing nearby.

"I have no idea why I'm here," he told the woman.

Brennan rolled her eyes and took the magna doodle from his hand. And scribbled again then handed it to the sales woman.

"Okay you need a gift for your girlfriend and these are her sizes," the sales associate said with a smile. Legates whipped his head around to look at Brennan. She smirked and shooed him with her hands.

"How long do you think they'll be in there?" Robertson rumbled, rubbing one foot against the other in embarrassed nervousness. Brown glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"If she's actually trying stuff on, a long time," Brown said, trying not to laugh.

Brennan made her purchases then dragged the men out of the store. Legates was glassy eyed, carrying a white and pink striped bag. Booth was grinning and Brennan had a smirk on her face.

"Anything else, Bones?" Booth asked her with a smile. She nodded and headed to the escalator. The men followed her.

"You know when I joined the Army I thought I was going to go places, do things, see the world. Not drive people around and take them shopping," Robertson mumbled. Legates glared at the kid who shifted away from him.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be kid," Booth said quietly.

Brennan reached out and squeezed his hand. The escalator reached the top floor and Brennan took an immediate right then ducked into a store. The men groaned at the Lush sign over the door. Booth leaned at the doorway and watched Brennan move around the shop.

"Couldn't she just use the stuff at the hotel?" Brown asked, frowning when he saw her pick up a basket near the counter.

"Nope, then she wouldn't be Bones," Booth said. Ten minutes later, she came out of the store carrying a small bag. She stopped and looked at Booth.

"Food?" Booth asked looking around at the guys.

They nodded and Brennan led them to the food court. Once all the guys had their food, Brennan left her bags with them and went to the gelato stand. She returned carrying a shake that looked to be a strange purple color.

"Bones, what the hell is that?" Booth asked, eyeing her gelato shake.

"Blueberry and lavender Frappe," Robertson rumbled. Brennan nodded then smiled at him. Booth shot Robertson a quizzical look.

"What? They're good. Better than the black olive ones," Robertson said.

Brennan's hand shot out and mindlessly snagged one of Booth's french fries. He swatted her hand and took the fry from her. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"After we get home and the doctor clears you to eat solid foods, I will let you have as many of my fries as you want," Booth told her.

"What happened to you, Dr. Brennan?" Robertson asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would," Booth murmured.

"She got capstunned with a 75/25% mixture," Legates said abruptly. Robertson's face scrunched up as he thought about the answer.

"So," he said.

"We get shot with a 25/75% mixture," Brown said. Robertson's eyes widened as he remembered being sprayed with the stuff.

"She has severe burns on her face, chest, and down her throat," Booth growled.

"Sheeeeiiiiittttt," Robertson rumbled.

Brennan stirred the straw around in her drink and stared at the milkshake. Booth's hand reached under the table and squeezed her thigh. The men looked around at each other and nodded.

"Let's go, Bones. Time to get checked in to a hotel," Booth said.

As they walked to the exit, they talked about the different hotels. Brennan stopped and put her hands on her hips. Booth paused and looked at her.

"I forgot, Bones already found one," Booth said.

Brennan nodded and quickly caught up to them.

"I can't afford no fancy schmancy hotel," Legates grumbled. Brennan's lips pursed in confusion.

"It's a descriptive term for what you would call an expensive hotel, Bones," Booth said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and kept walking. They carried the bags to the Humvee and dumped them into the vehicle. Brennan climbed in and Booth followed. Brown climbed in on the other side. Brennan pulled out her magna doodle and scribbled. She handed it to Booth and he nodded.

_Is Robertson staying with us? I am paying so there is only one receipt to be filed for the case._

"Robertson, are you going back to base or are you supposed to stay with us?" Booth asked the young man as he started the Humvee.

"I'm supposed to stick with you guys until you leave. I'll have to call the offices because they thought you were going to be leaving tonight," he said. Brennan nodded at his information.

"Bones, says to make things easier she will pay for the rooms so that there will only be one receipt filed for reimbursement," Booth said. He saw Legate let out a sigh and snorted.

"Legates, you have not had to spend money on anything for at least a week," Booth grunted. Robertson chuckled at the two of them bantering back and forth.

"Well, considering what I just dropped in Victoria's Secret I'm going to be broke for a while," Legates said.

"Legates, now would be a good time to shut up," Booth muttered.

"Hey, it's not like I bought her lingerie," Legates argued.

"Good now I don't have to shoot you. I only have to strangle you," Booth said. Robertson's low laughing rumble bounced around the Humvee.

"Where are we going?" Robertson asked, glancing in the mirror at Brennan. Brennan handed Booth her magna doodle.

"Holiday Inn Express," Booth replied.

"Huh, never been there. But I know where it is," he told them.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of the hotel. He parked the Humvee and everyone climbed out. Brennan used her magna doodle and got two rooms then handed over her credit card.

"I'm surprised that thing isn't on fire with all the friction it's getting," Robertson mumbled. Brennan shot him a grin that caused Booth to groan.

"Bones, get your mind out of the gutter," Booth chastised.

She shrugged and signed the paper. Turning, she handed Brown a door key and pointed to him and Robertson. She took the other key and headed to the elevator. Brennan opened the door to their room, went in, and dumped her bags on the bed. She quickly began pulling items out and either hanging them up or placing them in the room.

"Now be honest, Bones, how bad is your throat hurting?" Booth asked, grabbing her by the top of her arms and stopping her from moving. She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so. You haven't taken anything for your throat since early this morning. Take the codeine and if you fall asleep I'll wake you up for dinner," Booth told her.

She nodded and went to the bathroom to take the medication. She came out of the bathroom in the huge Flyers tee shirt. She lay down on the bed and glanced at the TV. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her computer out of her messenger bag. She flipped it open and moments later she began typing. Booth heard the ping of the Jeffersonian link and waited while she opened it. Angela's face appeared on the screen and her mouth fell open.

"Sweetie, you look like shit," Angela said. Brennan shot her a wry smile and nodded. Booth unbuttoned his shirt as he walked towards the bed.

"Whatcha got, Angela?" Booth asked, leaning over Brennan.

"Yummy, anything you want if you keep giving me sights like that," Angela teased. Booth looked down and hastily pulled his shirt together. Angela's laughter rang out in the room.

"We have Ethan Miller's finger prints on the bullet casings from the Jeffersonian shooting. So we're going to go ahead and say it's tied into the bombing," Angela said. Brennan's eyes narrowed at Angela's speculation.

"So, pretty much everything we have, forensically speaking, is tied to now dead people?" Booth said, jamming his hand in his hair. Legates chuckled as he heard Cam's voice float from the background.

"We're not done yet, Booth. We work miracles remember," Cam said from outside Angela's door.

Brennan's jaw gritted at the term miracles. She quickly stabbed at the buttons on the keyboard. Angela glanced down then smiled up at Brennan.

"Yes, Sweetie, there is nothing miraculous about what we do. We find evidence and process it and it is a science. It's just a figure of speech," Angela said. Brennan pursed her lips and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?" Booth asked, leaning over again.

"Cam is still running the finger print from the elevator button. But it's taking forever because there are way too many people in the fricking military," Angela said.

Booth nodded and grunted in reply to her statement. Brennan typed and Angela read the words at the bottom of the screen.

"Cam does not want to process that hair until we have something on the finger print," Angela said.

Brennan nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. Booth reached around and pressed the skin under her lip down towards her chin, pulling her lip from between her teeth.

"So, as of right now all we have is a dead guys finger prints," Booth said. Angela nodded at Booth's question.

"Okay, we'll be home tomorrow after the hearing," Booth said.

Angela nodded then closed the connection. Booth watched as Brennan valiantly tried to work on her book but her head kept drooping. Finally, he reached over her and took the computer from her. He saved her document, shut the computer down and closed the top with a snap. Legates eyed Brennan as her eyes dropped closed.

"Wow, that stuff really knocks her on her ass," Legates commented.

"Yeah, she's not one to take medication. She has no tolerance for the stuff," Booth said idly, flipping through the channels.

He found a Flyers game, kicked off his shoes and sat back to watch. Brown knocked on the door and Legates let both Brown and Robertson into the room. The men sat around watching the game and Legates looked frantically at the bed after they let out a loud cheer. Booth smirked at him and shook his head.

"When she's drugged she sleeps like the dead," Booth told him. Booth put his hands up at his shoulders and wrapped them around his pillow behind his head.

"With you being so protective I'm surprised that you'd let a virtual stranger in a room with her in that state," Brown stated.

Booth snorted and wrapped his hand around the gun under the pillow. Legates smirked, having seen him put the gun there.

"Go ahead and try it, Brown," Legates egged the man on.

Brown sat forward from his position on the floor between the beds and reached a hand towards Brennan. Before his fingers got within a foot of her, he heard the click of a safety coming off. He glanced up and saw a Glock pointed at his forehead.

"Fuck," Robertson rumbled, his eyes wide in amazement. Brown shook his head and sat back against the nightstand between the two beds.

"Never could sneak up on you," Brown mumbled.

"You should have known better, Brown," Booth chastised. Brennan's eyes blinked open sleepily at the click of the safety coming off.

"Booth, why are you pointing a gun at Brown?" Brennan mumbled, burying her head back into the pillow.

"They were questioning my ability to protect you," Booth answered, putting the safety back on and slipping the Glock back under his pillow.

Booth's head jerked back towards Brennan when he realized she had spoken. Her voice was rough and gravelly.

"Bones, you shouldn't be talking, dang it," Booth said in a low growl.

Brennan shrugged, rolled in towards him and promptly went back to sleep. Booth sighed and glanced at his watch.

"Pizza okay for dinner?" Booth asked the guys sitting around the room.

He heard a unanimous 'yes'. Reaching over, he picked up the hotel phone and the local pizza delivery place's menu off the nightstand. He ordered three pizzas and frowned at Robertson who grunted at the vegetarian pizza Booth ordered. Booth paused and sighed at his mistake.

Glancing at the menu, he saw the only thing he could order was cheesecake and a milkshake for her. He changed the order, paid then hung up the phone. Two hours later, Brennan rolled over to find the guys still watching TV and eating pizza. She blinked and wondered what Booth had ordered for her. She glanced down at herself then at Booth.

"What's up, Bones?" Booth asked when she shot him a look.

She plucked at the neckline of the Flyers tee shirt she was wearing. Booth suddenly understood and stood up. He walked to the mini fridge and pulled out the cheesecake and milkshake.

"She's got you waiting on her hand and foot," Robertson teased Booth. Booth shot Robertson a dirty look.

"She's wearing a tee shirt and not much else. Bones is not body shy but I wouldn't want to have to beat your face in for looking," Booth said, glaring at the man. Robertson grinned and shook his head. When everyone was finished eating, Booth glanced at his watch.

"Bed time, kiddies," Booth told them.

Brown snorted but stood up and walked to the door with Robertson trailing behind him. Booth locked the door then snapped the lights off in the room. Brennan heard the two men shuffling around and changing into whatever they chose to sleep in.

Brennan felt the covers rustle then Booth slide into the bed. Brennan slid over to him and draped herself across his chest in her familiar blanket position. Booth wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Legates rolled over in his own bed and gave them his back. His eyes drifted closed with the thoughts of light caramel colored skin, soft brown hair, golden eyes and lovely curves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's check tomorrows chapter and see what we have, uhhh...Sinatra, soap, girlie stuff, small black jars, breakfast, two minutes, rodeos, tesitmony, crawling skin, alpha female. anthropologically speaking, hooting, grapes, brains, prickling, and the verdict.**

**A/N2: This is another of those moving along chapters, sorry but they're sometimes necessary. Tomorrow's chapter is jam packed with fun =D**

**Please leave a review! **


	53. Testimony

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**yenyen76: Heehee my mind is already forming the Legates/Booth scene *snicker***  
><strong>Mlbrunell: Umm what are you wanting sound effects for? I'll see if I can make them for you lol<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: I've always wanted to write one of those shopping trips to VC but since I don't see Booth getting embarrassed by that I had to use someone else. Poor Legates *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: You'll have to read the M&amp;L to find out =P Bwuahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Archerblad3: See our smart technology isn't always so smart. Yes, I am aware that Glocks don't have safeties but I needed something to draw his attention to the gun being pointed at his forehead. Shame on me I know. I try to put some humor in the stories to balance out all the drama. Read my reply to Nertoool54 (above) regarding the VS scene lol.<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Teehee that will be in the M&amp;L story *snicker* that's going to be a fun couple of chapters or chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: *snicker* *wiggles eyebrows* wait and see..getting there I promise.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Here you go a little testimony just for you.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I don't remember saying Hooters but anything is possible lol ;) Glad you enjoyed the shopping trip. It's fun to write them because I get to learn new stuff and find cool stuff. <strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL that's every chapter well except for the ones where he's naked. I have a tendency to share my wildly saucy thoughts...otherwise known as smutty chapters lol ;)<strong>

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Keep them coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49 - Testimony<strong>

Booth tensed at the sound of someone moving in the room. Slitting his eyes, he saw Legates pulling on a tee shirt and answering a light knock at the door. Booth saw him take a hanger from the person on the other side of the door. Legates went to the bathroom and closed the door. Booth let his eyes slide shut again. Ten minutes later Booth heard Legates pick the door keycard up off the stand next to the TV and leave the room. Brennan let out a light huff and tried to burrow into Booth's chest. She lifted her head at his rumbling laugh.

"Bones, I don't think you can burrow under my skin. Although, I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me," Booth began impersonating Frank Sinatra.

Brennan laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his jawline. Brennan heard noise from the adjoining room and rolled off of Booth. He watched as she scrambled into the bathroom. How the heck was he going to watch a Flyers game without thinking of her baby blue satin covered backside peeking from under a Flyers shirt? He tucked his hands under his head and waited while she showered. He heard the door lock click and raised an eyebrow when Legates came in carrying coffee. Robertson and Brown followed Legates into the room. Robertson saw Booth lying on the bed and smirked.

"Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars," he crooned.

Booth scowled at Robertson and rolled from the bed. Booth's eyes landed on Brennan's clothes and he sighed. Sweeping the undergarments and the hanger with her suit on it up, he knocked on the door. Entering he hung the suit on the hook on the back of the bathroom door and set her undergarments on the counter.

"Bones, your clothes are out here. The guys are in the room," Booth told her.

After relieving the pressure in his bladder he automatically flushed. He got a mischevious twinkle in his eye. Reaching his hand into the shower, he quickly snatched the faucet all the way to cold. Booth stepped back as she snatched the curtain open. She picked up the complimentary bar of soap and drew her arm back. Her eyes were twinkling with a mischievous light.

"Bones, don't you dare," Booth said, turning and throwing the door open.

Legates roared in laughter as Booth hauled ass out of the bathroom being chased by a flying bar of soap. He stepped out of the way and the soap hit the floor with a small thump.

"Sarge, if you don't stop pissing her off, she's going to kill you before the bad guys can," Brown causally laughed.

"Shut up, Brown," Booth growled.

Booth walked around the room gathering up his clothing. When he heard the hair dryer start, he slipped into the bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower. He began counting and by the time he reached three, he saw her hand come in and grab the faucet flipping it all the way cold.

"Not funny, Bones," he yelled over the shower.

He heard laughter ring out from the room outside the bathroom. Brennan pulled the curtain back a little and grinned at him. She held out a bottle then closed the curtain.

"I can't use this girlie stuff, Bones," Booth grumbled.

He opened the cap and sniffed suspiciously. It was a musky, woody scented body wash and shampoo combined. He poured some out into his palm and began to scrub. He heard the door open and close. After rinsing himself off, he turned off the water and threw the curtain open. Grabbing a towel he stepped out of the tub and toweled off.

He pulled on his clothes and looked at his hair with a groan. The door opened a crack and her hand appeared in the door. He followed the line of her finger and saw a small black jar on the counter. Picking it up he saw 'the big tease' printed on the container. Further inspection revealed it to be hair gel.

"I love you, Bones," Booth called through the door.

Legates looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. She held up her magna doodle which had two words on it.

_Hair Gel_

Legates barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Prissy bastard," Brown grumbled.

"Yeah but he can still kick your ass any day of the week," Legates said.

Brennan smiled smugly and narrowed her eyes.

"Hell, she can kick your ass. Oh wait she did," Legates shot at him.

Brown glared at Legates who was laughing at him.

"She," Robertson pointed at Brennan, "kicked his," he then pointed at Brown, "ass?" Robertson asked as he pointed back and forth between the two.

"Well," Legates rubbed the back of his neck, " she was fighting Francis and then Patterson joined in. Then Brown and Lopez, it was I believe, got in on the action. When she got tired of fighting them she put them down. It was very amusing," Legates told Robertson.

Robertson chuckled at Legates story. Brennan glanced at her watch then began moving around the room gathering up their items. Legates' mouth fell open when a duffel bag appeared from under the bed.

"When the hell did she buy that?" He wondered out loud. Booth came out of the bathroom and dropped the items in his hands into hers.

"She's not your slave you know," Brown teased Booth.

"No, but I'm smart enough to let her organize and pack. It's dangerous otherwise," Booth said.

"Sarge, you smell like you are wearing cologne. Did you buy some at the mall?" Legates said, biting back a smile.

"No, it's the body wash and hair gel that Bones bought," Booth replied.

Picking up his clothes, he folded them then handed them to Brennan. They left the room and headed to the desk. Brennan checked them out and Robertson pulled the Humvee around. After everyone climbed in, Robertson looked over his shoulder at the people in the back.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, food would be good," Booth said.

They left the hotel lobby and made their way to the Humvee. Once everyone was buckled in, Robertson started the engine and pulled out onto the interstate. Robertson unerringly made his way to a diner very similar to a hundred other diner's around the nation. All resembling the Royale Diner that they ate at in DC. They walked in and sat down at a large Booth. The waitress came over and frowned at Robertson.

"What do you want, Jared?" The waitress asked him with a glare.

"You know what I want," Robertson replied. She smiled at everyone else at the table, shooting Booth a flirty grin.

"What can I get for ya'll?" She asked paying special attention to Booth.

Robertson cleared his throat, caught her eye and shook his head no. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll take pancakes, sausage and eggs with coffee," Legates said.

"I'll have the same and she'll have the oatmeal with bananas, tea with honey," Booth ordered.

The waitress turned her eyes on Brennan and appraised her. Brennan met her eyes with a cool look. She suddenly smirked and put her hand over her mouth. The waitress's eyes widened as she realized who Brennan was.

"Temperance Brennan?" The waitress asked in a screech reminiscent of Daisy. Brennan huffed air out of her throat and nodded.

"I'll put these orders in for you," she said and bounced away. Brennan pulled out the magna doodle, wrote on it and flashed it at Robertson.

_Who is older?_

Robertson rolled his eyes.

"Technically, me. But as she constantly reminds me it's only by two minutes," he replied.

Legates snorted at Robertson's comment. Their breakfast arrived in five minutes and they began to eat.

"Jeez, Robertson, where the hell do you put all that?" Legates asked eyeing the huge stack of pancakes, four pieces of sausage and large pile of eggs.

"My mom always said I was entirely hollow from the waist down," Robertson said, sipping his coffee.

Legates finished his breakfast and watched in stunned amazement as the 5 foot nothing, 160 pound man ate his way through the entire plate. When they finished Booth dropped a wad of cash on the table including a healthy tip.

Brennan picked up the ticket, wrote something on it and signed it. Robertson laughed as they left the diner. As they walked into the courthouse Hammon walked briskly up to them.

"Are you guys ready for this?" He asked them in a serious voice. Brennan rolled her eyes and looked at Booth.

"Mr. Hammon, this is not our first rodeo. We spend a lot of time on the witness stand," Booth said gruffly. Hammon handed Booth a folder with several sheets of paper in it.

"Here's your affidavit. I faxed a copy to Caroline," Hammon said. Booth let out a hissing breath. Hammon turned on his heel and they followed him into the court room. They sat on the first bench behind the prosecutors table and waited.

Ten minutes later the room was packed, the jury seats were full, the defense table was full and the judge had just entered the court room. They listened to the drone of the witness as they spoke about Francis.

When Booth was finally called to the stand, he stood and made his way to the stand. He placed his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth.

"Mr. Booth, what do you do for a living?" Hammon asked.

"I am a Special Agent in the FBI criminal investigation unit," Booth replied easily, leaning back in the chair. Brennan let a smile cross her face, she recognized the look.

"How did you end up in Afghanistan if you work for the FBI?"

"The Army contacted me last year. They offered me rank to go and train soldiers for a year," Booth said easily.

"What particular skills were you being sent to teach?"

"I am a trained sniper as well as an investigator. I was sent to teach this set of skills to make better snipers," Booth said, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

"And what rank were you promoted to?"

"Sergeant Major," Booth said.

"How and when did you meet Private Francis?"

"I met Francis probably second week in July and I literally ran into him when I was leaving Bones' tent," Booth said.

"Bones?"

"My partner Dr. Temperance Brennan," Booth said, his eyes shooting to where she sat. Several of the jury members followed his eyes to her.

"What were you doing in her tent?"

"I was taking care of her. She suffered from severe post traumatic stress disorder and was temporarily paralyzed," Booth said simply.

His eyes shot to Brennan and asked for forgiveness. She tilted her head in acceptance and acknowledgment of the necessary evil.

"Why was she in Afghanistan?"

"Not that I see how it's relevant but she was brought to Camp Phoenix after she was kidnapped in the Maluku Islands," Booth said.

Legates flinched and Brennan glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"So, Private Francis was outside Dr. Brennan's tent doorway when you came out?"

"That is correct," Booth replied.

"What caused the friction between yourself and Private Francis?"

"He called Bones a juicy," Booth almost snarled. He heard the jury inhale deeply. Most of the jury were men.

"A juicy?" Hammon asked for clarification.

"Juicy is slang for a prostitute or bar girl," Booth said, his teeth clenched in anger.

"Is this when your intense dislike of Private Francis started?"

"Yes, I don't know when he started disliking me but that's when I started disliking him," Booth admitted.

"Did he report you to Lieutenant General James Henderson?"

"Directly after the conversation in which he called Bones a juicy. He approached the General in the mess tent," Booth affirmed.

"And what happened?"

"General Henderson told him to leave the situation alone. That it was none of his business," Booth said.

"Did Private Francis listen to the General?"

"No, in fact he continued to harass both myself and Bones," Booth said.

"And what happened?" Hammon asked causing Booth to let out a sigh and look at the ceiling.

"I lost my temper and punched him in the face," Booth admitted.

"Did you have any prior assault charges?"

"No, I was arrested when I was 20 but no charges were pressed," Booth admitted.

"I'd like to submit the twelve affidavits that were submitted that state that this particular fight was in fact provoked," Hammon said, holding up a thick stack of papers.

"Now, Agent Booth, what happened following this fight?" Hammon asked as he approached the spot where Booth was sitting.

"Private Francis was demoted from Sergeant to Private and transferred into my unit," Booth said.

"Did Private Francis' attitude change after his demotion?"

"No it did not," Booth said, slowly shaking his head.

"Can you tell us about the last incident?"

"The last incident happened following a PT session. We decided to have a hand to hand combat session. Bones was invited to join in the session and accepted. After a fight with Bones, Francis approached her, me and General Henderson. He insulted her and I lifted him by the neck of his shirt," Booth explained, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"And it ended there?"

"No, he took a swing at me but was stopped when Bones came to my defense," Booth said gruffly.

"Came to your defense?"

"She caught his fist in a martial arts move, twisted it then kicked him in the testicles causing him to drop to the ground and throw up," Booth said, trying not to let the grin bloom on his face.

"Were there anymore instances?" Hammon asked. Booth paused, cocked his head and thought.

"He came into my tent and got ignorant but nothing serious," Booth said.

"Okay how about the mission?"

"We left at 4am and made the four hour drive and run to the site. We scoped the insurgents and waited for an appearance. When the target appeared, I was taking aim when I saw the flash off of a scope. When I realized there was an extra sniper on the roof, Private Francis pushed me up into the line of sight. I heard three shots and lost consciousness," Booth said.

Brennan's face went pale and her lips were pressed together. Hammon finished and then Booth answered the cross examination with ease.

Next Hammon called Legates up to the stand. Legates answered the questions about getting Booth back to the base.

Brown was next and he gave his version of what happened.

Finally Brennan was called to the stand. She placed her hand on the bible, tried not to roll her eyes and swore to tell the truth.

"Now, Dr. Brennan you were called from your tent by Sergeant Parks, is that correct?" Hammon asked her. She nodded her head yes.

"Dr. Brennan recently suffered from trauma to her throat and is unable to speak. Her answers will either be nodded or typed using this keyboard," Hammon said, holding up a keyboard, "which will be displayed on the over head projection. A transcription will be provided for your review during deliberation," Hammon said, placing the keyboard in front of Brennan.

"What happened when you reached the medical tent?"

_I asked what had happened. His entire unit turned and looked at Francis._

"Then what happened?"

_I cursed at Francis and kicked him in the face_

A blush stole across Brennan's face as Booth's eyebrow quirked up.

"What was Agent Booth's condition when you saw him?"

Brennan reached over to the keyboard and began to type.

_He was unconscious. He was in severe shock. Low blood pressure, erratic heartbeat, shallow breathing and extensive bleeding from his cranium._

"Are you a medical doctor?"

_No I am a Forensic Anthropologist but I have extensive knowledge of the human body. My paramedic license only recently became out dated._

"What happened after you entered the emergency area of the medical tent?"

_I leaned over and spoke to Booth_

"What did you say?"

_Nothing that is relevant or appropriate for the jury to know_

"Dr. Brennan!" Hammon said sharply, glaring at her.

_It was personal and not relevant_

"Fine, what happened?"

_His vitals stabilized and they arranged for a helicopter to take him to Kabul_

"Did you accompany him to Kabul?"

_Yes, I have extensive knowledge of his medical history including his reactions to certain anesthetics_

"What happened on the flight to Kabul?"

Brennan sucked in a deep breath closed her eyes and slowly exhaled as the sound of the flat lining monitors filled her ears.

_Booth's heart stopped and he stopped breathing_

"So he died on the flight to Kabul?"

Brennan nodded in the affirmative and blinked trying to clear her eyes of the tears in them.

"When you arrived at the hospital what happened?"

_I argued with the doctors and finally got them to agree to let me accompany Booth into surgery_

"Seeing his brain did not bother you?"

_No, I was with him when the tumor was removed from his brain three years ago._

Hammon turned his attention to the TV that sat next to the witness stand.

"This is a video of the surgery. It is graphic but necessary," Hammon said, hitting the play button on the DVD player. The video that Brennan had been watching appeared on the screen.

"What is going on in this particular part?"

_They have already peeled the skin back from his skull and are trying to determine how to remove the bullet from his skull. The bullet is lodged in the parietal bone after following the lamboid suture._

Brennan used her finger to indicate where she was talking about on her own skull.

_They were having difficulty, due to its position in the skull, removing it without shattering the surrounding bone._

"What did they determine?"

_After discussion they determined that since I had experience reconstructing skulls and was available that they would attempt to remove the bullet. When they removed the bullet the skull shattered._

The DVD moved forward and everyone watched as the bullet was pulled out and a crack was heard as Booth's skull came apart. Booth swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat. The next scene showed a close up of Brennan gluing the skull together.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Brennan?"

_I am using a medical glue to piece Booth's skull back together. After that I reattached the broken piece to his skull. _

The DVD showed the rest of the procedure. Hammon showed the jury Booth's x-rays following the surgery. Brennan explained the medical aspects of the x-ray.

"Dr. Brennan how likely was it that Booth would die of this head wound?"

_Very likely. Only 1% of gunshot to the head victims survive. Those statistics are based on hand guns not on high powered rifles._

"And he had technically already died?"

_Correct_

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Hammon said.

Brennan viciously shot down the cross examination making the defense attorney look stupid. After her cross examination the judge called recess for lunch.

Hammon exited the court room and turned to them.

"I am impressed by your answers on the stand. You both were impressive," he complemented them.

Booth snorted and put his hand at Brennan's lower back. Everyone exited the courtroom and walked towards the Humvee parked down the street from the courthouse. Booth felt a tingle along the back of his neck. He began shooting looks around them but seeing nothing. Legates began to walk faster.

"You feel it too?" Booth asked as he noticed Legates pace pick up.

"Yeah, my neck is crawling," Legates muttered.

They reached the Humvee and Booth practically pushed Brennan in the vehicle. When Booth got in behind her, she was glaring at him. Robertson drove them to a local Italian restaurant and dropped them by the door. He caught up with them inside the building. They stood waiting and Hammon finally joined them inside the door.

The hostess sat them and handed them menus. Brennan scowled at the menu and let out a huff. Booth frowned as he didn't see a lot she could eat.

"What is the soup of the day?" Booth asked their waitress when she came to take their order.

"Creamy potato," she answered.

Booth looked at Brennan and she rolled her eyes but nodded a yes. After their orders were placed they sat back and began discussing the trial.

"Are they going to need us anymore after today?" Brown asked, swirling his straw in his soda.

"Probably not but if they do I will call you," Hammon said, sipping his coffee.

He turned his attention to Brennan who was stabbing her straw into her milkshake to break up chunks.

"So out of curiosity what did you say to Agent Booth when he was in the medical tent?" Hammon asked her his voice dripping with inquisitiveness.

Brennan continued to stir her milkshake and raised one eyebrow at Hammon. He continued to stare at her and she just pursed her lips. Booth started to chuckle.

"Mr. Hammon, Bones is an alpha female of the top order. I don't know many males who can stare her down. You have set down a challenge and she will win. She will neither look away nor will she answer you," Booth said.

Without losing eye contact with Hammon she gave Booth a single thumbs up. Hammon continued to stare but finally gave in and glanced away. Robertson chuckled at the man as he dropped his gaze.

"We'd just say she was a tough chick," Robertson said.

"Anthropologically speaking Alphas both male and female are equal in pack structure. They are mated for life and the top of the food chain. You will not find a more physically fit or mentally astute pair," Booth said, taking a bite of the calamari that the waitress had dropped off.

Brennan turned her gaze to Booth and he saw the merriment in her eyes.

"Yes, I did research, Bones. She has spent years calling me an alpha male almost as an insult. Little did I realize that technically she was right. I was an alpha male not respecting the alpha female due to human's tendency to view females as the weaker sex," Booth said.

Legates hooted at Booth's explanation.

"I'm so telling the guys. You are a squint," Legates said, pointing at Booth with a French fry.

"You, young man, had better learn not to use that as an insult or Michelle will box your ears," Booth said, smirking.

Legates snorted and Booth looked at him with a knowing look. Hammon cleared his throat and their attention was drawn back to him.

"I am expecting that this will end today as there was only one expert witness. Mostly it is character witnesses. Most of the information was in a packet that they will be given before deliberation," Hammon said.

"So the verdict today and sentencing later?" Brown said, taking a bite of his salad.

"More than likely. You guys should be on a flight home by 4ish I'd say. Unless the jury argues about the verdict," Hammon said.

When their food arrived everyone got quiet while they ate. Brennan finished first and got bored sitting there with nothing to do. Pulling her lap top out, she flipped it open and began typing.

"Is she always like that?" Hammon asked, jerking his thumb at Brennan. Booth chewed and swallowed while glaring at Hammon.

"Mr. Hammon, normally Bones would be talking. So instead of staring at us while we ate, she found something else to occupy her time. She has a lot of things on her plate and not a lot of time. This is the second court date this week, we have a current investigation, her publisher probably wants two chapters, she gets close to thirty emails a day with questions and offers, she has student theses to grade and correct, she has duties at the Jeffersonian on top of all that. And that is all that I know about there is probably more," Booth said.

Legates looked over at Brennan his mouth hanging open slightly. Brennan picked up her magna doodle and scribbled.

_Three chapters not two, revisions and I have to schedule my classes for next semester._

She showed the magna doodle to Hammon.

"Well, I guess she uses every opportunity she gets to work," Hammon said.

"You have no idea," Booth snorted.

"Don't even try that, Sarge. We ALL heard you in the desert," Brown said, pointing his finger at Booth. Booth's face flushed red and he looked down at the table.

"Okay, maybe not EVERY opportunity," Booth muttered.

The men finished their meals to the sound of the keys on Brennan's laptop clicking. She sighed and pursed her lips then gently blew out a breath. Pausing, she cocked her head, her eyes seemed to be staring into space. When her eyes blinked Booth knew she found whatever it was she was looking for. He finished his pasta then waited on the other men to finish.

She glanced up at a beep on her screen. Her face screwed up in a frown and she mouthed several curses. Her IM flashed a quick message.

**Coming home.**

Brennan looked over at Booth and scowled at him.

"What did I do?" Booth asked completely confused.

She looked at him and tried to figure out how to tell him. She leaned her chin on her hand and tapped her cheekbone with her index finger. She looked around the table and saw a menu that had a wine list on it.

She picked it up and handed it to him. He looked at the list until she pointed to the picture of the grapes in the upper corner. He raised an eyebrow at her. She put the heel of her hand on her forehead and wrapped her fingers towards the back of her head.

"Head?"

She shook her head no and waved her fingers as if she were asking for more.

"Skull?"

She made the same motion again.

"Brain?"

One more time and she saw the light blink on in understanding.

"He's not? Please tell me he's not," Booth said, sighing. Brennan shook her head and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Do you feel like you have no idea what just happened?" Hammon said having watched the exchange.

"All the time," Legates said with a smile.

They left the restaurant with some time to spare. Robertson dropped them off at the front of the building and then went to park the large vehicle. As they were climbing the steps the prickling sensation returned to Booth's neck.

Rubbing his neck, he quickly climbed the steps, giving Brennan a slight push. When they got inside Brennan rounded on him with scowl.

"Bones, my neck is prickling," Booth warned her. She glanced at him in confusion. He could hear her in his head saying 'I don't know what that means'.

"It means someone is watching us in a not so nice way," Booth explained. Brennan put her hand over her stomach.

"Yes, it's a gut feeling," Booth affirmed. Brennan nodded and turned back around.

"Did your logical scientist just accept your gut feeling?" Legates teased, smiling at Brennan.

Brennan nodded again and began walking towards the courtroom. They entered the court room and sat in the same places they had occupied earlier. Ten minutes later, the court was back in session and they sat through Francis' questioning and his character witnesses which were few.

The judge excused the jury and dismissed the court until the verdict was in. Booth and Brennan sat on a bench outside of the court room waiting. Booth looked down at Brennan and frowned. She was wincing in pain and he could see the skin around her cheekbones pulling tight.

"Bones, go put something on your face, baby. It looks like it hurts," Booth urged.

She let out a light sigh and nodded. She stood and walked to the bathroom. Booth watched her go with worried eyes.

"You really do love her don't you, Sarge?" Brown said as if he was just discovering the concept.

"You're just figuring that out, Brown?" Booth muttered with a glare.

Brown shook his head and grinned at Booth. They were only waiting for forty minutes when the bailiff came out to call them back into the court room. They took their seats and waited as the jury filed into the court room. The bailiff delivered the verdict to the judge.

"Private Francis, stand to receive your verdict," the judge commanded. Francis stood and looked straight at the judge.

"On the charge of assault on a non commissioned officer-guilty. On the charge of attempted murder of a non commissioned officer-guilty. You are confined to Leavenworth Penitentiary until your sentencing in three weeks," the judge said then banged his gavel.

"Court is adjourned," the judge said, banging the gavel again.

Everyone in the court room stood and began filing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay ... flight, figures, subs, The Bobbie, texts, identifications, snarfing, more grapes and brains, porn, files, connections, summaries, Wheee, sorting, organizing, the list, jobs, laughter, pajamas, healing, and sleeping.**

**A/N2: So tomorrows chapters have a few things of interest in it. *cough* only three more chapters and one epilogue to go. Then the hating begins../shudder**

**Please leave a review **


	54. That's Gross

Disclaimer: I thought I should tell you guys I don't own Bones.

**EowynGoldBerry: Who moi? Naah I'd never do anything like thaaaattt...**  
><strong>Mlbrunell: =D Yeah this one seems to have gone faster than Murder in Maluku. Of course it's a few chapters shorter so that might have something to do with it.<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: *whistles innocently* Hmmm did I say that... huh...lol<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Glad you like my imagination place. My husband thinks it's a scary place lol<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50:Lol yes yes that's why you all will hate me =D<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Working on it..=P<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Grapes and brains will be explained as for the rest of your review...*whistles innocently* <strong>  
><strong>Cook2: I don't think I'll get negative input in that sense. My regular readers might just be a little upset with me is what I meant. I'm glad your liking Espionage =D<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: DOH, I had to go back and look because I fixed that twice. I guess it just didn't save. Thanks for pointing that out I'll fix that sometime today.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: The AN says the BOBBIE not the booby...sorry about that *snicker***  
><strong>dreambetty: Oopp = *sigh* You know I get closer to the end of the story and miss things like that. I meant to have him call her that once then refer to her as Dr. Brennan. /headdesk**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and adds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 - That's Gross<strong>

As soon as they were in the hallway, Robertson had his phone out and was making a call for the jet to get prepared. Leaving the court room, Booth felt it again and glanced around. He didn't see anything unusual and he saw Legates glancing around as well. They hurried down the steps and into the waiting Humvee.

Robertson pulled smoothly into the traffic and began making his way to the base tarmac. Pulling to a stop near the jet, Robertson looked at the people in the Humvee and smiled.

"Have a good flight," he said simply.

None of the people in the vehicle or pilots in the plane saw the figure leaning against the metal building a couple hundred feet away. They didn't see the figure rub their hand across their cheekbone and glare. The figure stood watching as the plane taxied down the runway and took to the air.

"Soon," the figure hissed before turning and stalking off.

The trip home took the same three hours that it had taken them to arrive at Fort Leavenworth. After landing at Dover Air Force Base they disembarked from the plane and stood glaring at the Humvee in front of them. With a groan in unison they climbed into the vehicle and drove through the base and out to the highway.

"We should probably eat here in Dover since it will be late when we get back to Hodgins' house," Booth muttered.

Brennan pulled out her phone and began searching. She handed the phone to Booth and pointed to a name on the screen.

"How do you guys feel about subs?" Booth asked the other occupants of the Humvee.

"Sounds good," Legates said. Brown quickly agreed.

"Capriotti's it is then," Booth said.

He gave Legates directions and sat back. Booth glanced around as they pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall. Climbing out, they walked to the restaurant and walked in. Booth's mouth fell open at the amount of subs on the board in front of him. He glanced at the counter and saw a display of the sub sizes and rubbed his hands together in glee. Brennan read the menu and scrunched her nose at her options until her eye caught a vegetarian option. Booth watched in amazement when she pouted.

"What's wrong Bones? There is an entire vegetarian section," Booth pointed out.

She nodded but pointed to her throat. Booth let out a groan, realizing she couldn't eat any of this stuff.

"Okay, Baby, we'll find you something around here to eat," Booth promised.

The men placed their orders then sat at the small table to eat. Brown eyed Booth's sub and grimaced.

"Sarge, that just looks foul. What the hell is it?" Brown asked with the grimace still plastered on his face. Booth finished chewing his bite and swallowed before answering.

"It's called The Bobbie. It's Thanksgiving dinner on a roll and it is awesome," Booth said, taking another huge bite.

"That's gross," Brown groaned out. Brennan reached into her bag and out came the magna doodle. She held it up to Brown.

_Have you eaten it?_

Brown read the question and shook his head no since his mouth was full.

_Then how do you know it's gross?_

Brennan wrote the question and flashed the question at Brown. Booth tried not to laugh at her question.

"I don't I guess," Brown, shrugged.

"Don't try to tell her something is the world's best or best in the city. You'll get 'have you tried every whatever it is you saying is the best'," Booth said, grinning.

Legates rolled his eyes and chuckled at Booth's comment.

"Sometimes, the squint talk is a turn on, sometimes it's just annoying," Booth said, teasing Brennan. She cut her eyes at him and looked down at her phone when it began to vibrate.

**Have Booth call me. He's not answering his phone-Cam**

Brennan handed Booth the phone with the text still on the screen. Booth patted his pockets and grunted.

"Must be in the bag," Booth said.

Picking up the phone, he dialed Cam's number and waited as it rang.

"Saroyan," Cam answered.

"Hey, Cam. What's up?" Booth said, fiddling with the edge of the sub paper.

"We got a hit on the finger print. Hannah Burley's finger print was on the elevator button from when Dr. Brennan was attacked. We also got a hit for the hair that was found at the scene of the explosion. Again, it was Hannah Burley," Cam said, looking at her notes on the desk. Booth sucked on his teeth and nodded to himself.

"Okay, so now we need motive. I mean I know I'm sexy but I doubt she'd blow up an Intelligence building for me," Booth said, jokingly.

Brown and Legates started laughing. Brennan pushed her seat back with a glare when Legates sprayed her with soda.

"Legates, stop spitting on Bones," Booth said with fake anger.

"Excuse me? Did Corporal Legates just spit on Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked Booth with her best boss voice.

"Yes, Cam, he did. I made him laugh and he snarfed Pepsi all over her," Booth said, grinning. Brennan smacked his arm and glared at him.

"Well, when are you going to get back here?" Cam asked, tapping her nails on the desk. Booth looked at his watch and frowned.

"We should be there in two maybe two and a half hours. Depending on if we hit traffic on the beltway," Booth told her. Cam nodded then ended the call. Booth set the phone down and finished his sub with a look of concentration on his face.

The men threw out their trash and headed to the Humvee. Legates pulled out onto route 8 and headed west. He flipped on the blinker and pulled into a WaWa parking lot. Brennan and Booth climbed out of the vehicle and headed in.

Brennan poked through the store and settled on a pint of Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter since it didn't have chunks. Going to the coffee station, she made herself a cup of tea. Brennan paid for her purchases and they returned to the Humvee.

"Typical woman. Ice cream," Brown snorted. Brennan shot him a glare and took a spoonful of her ice cream.

"There is nothing typical about Bones," Booth shot at Brown.

"So, what was with the whole grapes and brains thing at lunch?" Legates asked, smoothly pulling back onto route 8 and heading towards D.C. Booth sighed and looked over at Brennan who just nodded her head.

"Bones and I had a discussion about having to be bad to be good. I described it as if young men weren't bad their frontal lobes would be the size of raisins. While deciding whether to go to India with Jared she pointed out that unless he went alone his frontal lobe would continue to be the size of a raisin," Booth explained.

"But what does that have to do with grapes and brains?" Brown repeated rubbing his forehead in confusion. Brennan shot Booth a 'is he serious' look.

"Brown, what are raisins?"

"Dried fruit," Brown replied. Booth rolled his eyes at Brown's answer.

"What kind of dried fruit?"

"Ohhhhh a grape," Brown made the connection.

"Where the hell did they find you?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"So, your brother is returning from where ever it was that he disappeared to," Legates stated in a questioning manner.

"It would appear so," Booth said noncommittally.

Brennan let out a light snort. The rest of the drive was made in idle chit chat or silence. Brennan had pulled out her computer half an hour ago and was steadily typing. Her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she typed.

The corner of Booth's mouth ticked up in a smile. She glanced up at him and he sucked in a breath. Her eyes had gone indigo and flashed with a wanton light. Booth groaned and waved a 'no-no' finger at her. Grinning, she went back to her writing. Booth leaned over and tried to read what she was typing. She pushed him away.

"Aww, come on, Bones. Let me read it," Booth said.

"Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" Legates said in that tone the parents use on long trips.

Booth glared at Legates who just smirked at Booth. Booth leaned back, propped his head on his hand and started day dreaming. Brown looked at Booth and snickered. Wherever Booth was it most definitely was a happy place. Brennan clicked on her desktop when her writing program flashed. Angela's face appeared on the screen.

"Sweetie, we're going home now. You'll meet us there. Right?" Angela said in a demanding tone. Brennan nodded an affirmative.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Angela said, wiggling her fingers in a farewell gesture.

Brennan closed the link then maximized her writing program. Booth leaned towards her but not enough to touch her. Booth glanced over at her screen. His eyes skimming the words. His mouth fell open and he started choking.

"Bones, that's...that's...that's, porn. Your normal books are not that racy, raunchy," he said the last word in a strangled gasp.

Brown whipped his head around and looked at the pair in the back. He started laughing at the look on both of their faces. Booth leaned over and looked at the screen again. Booth's face was beet red and plastered with embarrassment. Hers was smirking with a devilish delight. Brown turned back around when Booth leaned close to Brennan.

"Can we do that?" Booth said, pointing to a paragraph. Brennan pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Legates was paying attention to the road. Brown was drifting in and out of a light doze. Booth was having very erotic fantasies regarding Brennan and that paragraph. Brennan continued to write. Brennan looked up when the vehicle came to a stop outside the gates of the Hodgins estate. She listened as Hodgins gave Legates a hard time before opening the gate.

"I'm going to start killing your squints, Sarge," Legates threatened.

"Not suggested," Booth said.

Legates drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the mansion. Climbing out, Booth grabbed the duffel bag and everyone headed into the house. Booth took the duffel bag to the bedroom and Brennan headed to the kitchen. When she entered, she found Parks at the table with folders spread across the surface.

Sitting down at the table, she tapped her finger on the table top to gain his attention. He looked up and had the brain dead look Booth got after doing a full day of paper work. Grinning, she tilted her head in question.

Angela sat at the far end of the table watching the scene unfold. She had seen a box delivered to the lab this morning. Angela assumed it was the paperwork that Parks had spread across the table. Brennan glanced down and saw a box containing the folders from the filing cabinet. Parks looked at Brennan with a slightly stupefied expression on his face. Angela snorted and then looked at Brennan.

"She wants to know if you need help with whatever it is your doing here," Angela stated over her cup of tea. Parks turned his head and looked at Angela.

"I'm not sure how you could help, Dr. B, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for," Parks said, rubbing his hand down the back of his head and neck.

Booth walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that stretched tightly across his chest. Angela sighed and fluttered her eyelashes at him in a fake flirting manner.

"Bones, why don't you go get comfortable," Booth suggested. Brennan looked at Angela who grinned and shooed her towards the kitchen door.

"You're boy, Parks, here has been playing in the filing cabinet all day. Apparently, he's made it nowhere since he brought it home with him," Angela said, waving her cup at Parks. Parks rubbed his thumb and index finger across his eyelids.

"What exactly are you doing, Parks?" Booth asked, putting his hands on the back of the chair that Brennan had just vacated. Leaning forward, Booth's eyes scanned the folders.

"Crap. Are those the complete military files of the people in the filing cabinet?" Booth asked his eyes scanning the folders.

"Yeah, there's something here we're missing and I have no idea what it is," Parks said with a grunt.

Standing up, Parks made his way to the coffee pot, reached up retrieved a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Bones should be able to help us with that," Booth said, starting to sift through the folders on the table.

He slid into the seat that Brennan had been sitting in and shuffled folders around. Brennan walked back into the kitchen wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and an overly large tee shirt.

"Sweetie, there's hot water in the coffee pot and you know where the rest of it is," Angela said.

Brennan nodded and shuffled around the kitchen making a cup of tea. When she finished, she walked to the table carrying her tea and her magna doodle. After setting down her tea, she wrote on the magna doodle and nudged it towards Booth

_What are we looking for?_

"I don't know, Bones. Motive, more evidence," Booth said, shrugging.

Brennan stood up and moved the files around on the table setting them side by side in alphabetical order. She started pulling the chairs out from one side of the table. Booth scooted his chair to the far end. Brennan walked back and forth looking for a commonalty.

Picking up her magna doodle, she wrote then picked up a file and flipped through it briefly and glared at badly shuffled and random paper work shoved in the file. Glaring a Parks, she picked up another folder, flipped through it and found the file in the same state. Growling, she set the file in her hand down and picked up her magna doodle. Clearing off whatever she had previously written, she wrote then held it up.

_Why is there no summary sheet in these files?_

"Summary sheet?" Parks said, looking at Brennan in confusion.

She sighed then took a sip of her tea.

_A sheet with a list of important facts. Name, DOB, Social security number, height, weight, training, where they're from, where they went to basic, current station._

Parks read her writing and looked up at her face then shrugged. Turning on her heel, she left the kitchen. Booth looked at Parks with a scowl.

"I'm never going to get her to come to bed now, Parks," Booth growled at the helpless man.

Brennan returned with her lap top. After booting up the computer, she plugged it into the wall, clicked around then looked at Angela.

"Over there, Sweetie, it's a Kodak ESP 5200 series," Angela told her.

Brennan nodded and clicked some more. After a few minutes, she started typing which was interspersed with clicking. When she finished, she reached over and picked up a file. Flipping through the sheets, she would periodically stop and type something on the her computer.

Finally satisfied with what she had, she flipped the file closed and printed her screen. The printer started humming then sucked up a sheet and spit one out. Booth walked over and picked it up. His eyebrows rose as he saw a perfect summary of the soldier's career from beginning to current in an easy to read format. Booth handed it to Brennan who set it on top of the file. She pursed her lips and looked over at Angela.

"What do you need, Sweetie?"

Brennan picked up a folder, flipped through it and found a paper clip. Pulling out the packet of papers clipped together, she pointed at the paper clip.

"I'll go get some," Angela said, standing up she left the room.

Brennan set the file to the side and picked up another file. As she repeated the process with the rest of the files, she noticed that these were the complete files of the people who were either possibilities or were in Evanescence. She had begun stacking the files by point of origin. Most of these soldiers had originally started on the east coast. There were very few west coast soldiers and few from the midwest. Parks watched in amazement as she sorted and stacked while she typed. Angela had brought in the paper clips and a rolling chair. Angela spun the chair around as she rolled from the end of the table to the printer in the corner behind her.

"Wheee," Angela giggled, " I forgot how fun this was."

Booth grinned at Angela while Brennan tried unsuccessfully to glower at her. Parks shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, if I didn't have the fun none of them would," Angela said, grinning.

Brennan paused and looked at Booth. She caught his eye and pointed to the box on the floor next to his chair. He leaned down and pulled the box up onto the table. She pushed a stack of presorted files towards him. He looked at the name on the top and began to shuffle through them. After finding a match, he set them next to each other. Brennan pushed a black, a blue and a red marker towards him.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Booth asked not remembering her having carried them in.

"I brought them in with the paper clips. I also brought rubber bands," Angela said with a grin. Brennan had been writing. She held up the magna doodle towards Booth.

_Vertical line in upper right corner. Black dot for black dot, red dot for Epsilon and blue dot for Epsilon with hash_

Booth read the lines and nodded. He began marking the stack she had given him. He noted that she had separated them by area, so he kept them separated. He continued on with the files she had finished. Two hours later, the files were all marked and had a summary paper clipped to the top. Brennan laid the files out on the table by area this time.

"Okay, so looking through these summaries. They have their point of origin in common being east, middle or west in the US. Basic training locations vary by branch and place in the US," Booth muttered.

Brennan watched as he shifted the files around into order by basic training sites in each pile. Brennan went through the files and stacked each basic training location by Epsilon and Epsilon with hash marks. Booth was sifting through the stacks and let out a gasp. Brennan and Parks looked over his forearms to see whose file he was holding. Broadsky, J was written at the top.

"You didn't feel the need to mention this Parks? Why wasn't his file in this box?" Booth snarled, pointing at the now empty box that had held the files from the filing cabinet. Parks sifted through a stack of miscellaneous paperwork. He pulled out a sheet and handed it to Booth.

"This is a copy of the master list that was missing from the filing cabinet," Parks said with a shrug.

Brennan snatched the paper from Parks with a frown. She picked up a pen and read down the list. She circled five files on the list. Booth took the list and looked at it.

Booth, S.  
>Burley, H.<br>Broadsky, J.  
>Miller, Emil<br>Miller, Ethan

"So, next in line after me was Broadsky. Why didn't you go after him first?" Booth asked, waving the list at Parks.

"I was not in on the decision making, Booth," Parks said, raising an eyebrow.

"Age," Brennan croaked out.

Both men turned to look at her. She took the list from Booth's hand and then circled their respective dates of birth. Booth looked at them. Broadsky was pushing retirement age if he wasn't already past that point.

"Good call, Bones. Now stop talking. Your appointment is tomorrow," Booth said.

Sifting through the piles, Booth pulled out the files on the list. His face turned thunderous as he pointed to Broadsky's summary.

"You can't find him? The military has no idea where Broadsky is? At all? He walked a fine line between doing his job and having a God complex," Booth thundered, making Angela jump in surprise.

"Apparently, that would be the case," Parks said.

Booth sighed, turned, and stalked out of the kitchen. The heard a loud knocking then silence. Then there was more loud knocking and more silence. A few minutes later, Booth came back to the kitchen with Price, DeWalt, Dunn, Williams and Charlie following him.

"Bones, I need you to print this summary sheet for each of them. You four now have a job. I need you to locate this man," Booth said.

"Booth, if the military intelligence can't find them what makes you think they can," Parks said, waving his hand in the general direction of the agents.

"Because of those two particular words," Angela chipped in. Parks turned a questioning look at her.

"Military Intelligence," Angela said, taking another sip of her tea.

Booth chuckled and Price smacked his hand over his mouth to stop a guffaw from escaping. Parks glowered at Angela who grinned at him. The printer whined again and began sucking sheets into itself. When it completed the job, Booth walked over and snatched the sheets from the printer. He walked back and handed each man one.

"I guess we're done here for the night. We can work more on this tomorrow at the lab," Booth growled. Parks gathered up the files and cross stacked them to keep them separated.

"You know, Bren, those pajamas are cute," Angela said, her eyes twinkling.

"They're mine," Booth grumbled.

Angela laughed at him and nodded. Everyone left the kitchen and headed for their bedrooms. As Booth and Brennan walked down the hallway towards their room they heard voices from one of the rooms. A shout of feminine laughter made them pause. Then a male chuckle followed. Booth stopped in his tracks and turned towards Legates door. Brennan grabbed his hand and tugged. He looked at her and she grinned then shook her head.

Booth let out a sigh and followed her to their room. Brennan moved around the room, gathering up things and organizing their room which had become messy. Finally, she reached into her bag, pulled out her medication and moved towards the bathroom. Booth stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

"You know, Bones, they make girlie flannel sleeping pants. We can get you some so you'll stop stealing mine," Booth called out.

Brennan stuck her head out of the bathroom and pouted at him. He grinned at her and she pulled her head back into the bathroom. Booth was amazed at how well her face was healing. There didn't seem to be any scarring on her face. He could see a ripple of what would be a burn scar on the top of her left breast but other than that there wasn't any scarring.

He walked to the bed and flopped down on his side. His stitches pulled but it didn't hurt too bad. Lifting his arm, he looked down. The skin was starting to heal over the stitches. He'd have to get Cam to remove them tomorrow at the lab.

Brennan had come out of the bathroom and was crawling into the bed. Booth reached over grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him before she had gotten half way in the bed. She let out a squeak of surprise at being hauled across the bed by her arm. Booth grinned up at her as she frowned at him.

"Did you take the codeine syrup?" He asked her still grinning. She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Good," he said, kissing her lightly. She kept the confused look on her face.

"Go to sleep," he told her, pulling her tighter against his chest.

She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him. Minutes later, he heard her breath even out and knew she was sleeping. Closing his eyes, he followed her into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha you knew it...now lets see what tomorrow brings...ass crack of dawn, killing each other, jackass rigs, doctors appointment, french fries, denial, facts, Walker, new information, and even more information.**

**A/N: I added a piece of information in the next chapter and the entire plot line because ya'll seemed to be demanding it in Murder in Maluku. I just wanted you guys to know I am listening ;). If you have anything you can think of you want for the M&L story just shoot me a PM or leave it in the review. The story is in the works but I can always fit stuff in =D**

**Please leave a review!**


	55. Evidence SMUT

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Aren't you glad? LOL

**Tembo: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it! As for a sequel eh maybe maybe not lol...**  
><strong>Chkgun93: Okay I was confused. The lone figure is a surprise *wiggle eyebrows* The bobbie is a sandwich not a person. Did I make you less confused?<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: We'll see if you still want it to end...lol God I'm feeling evil...<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Just when you thought it might all be over...the story goes on =P<strong>

**Thanks for your reviews. If I missed responding to you I apologize is apparently flaking out on us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 Evidence SMUT VERSION<strong>

**November 7th**

Booth smacked his arm out when the alarm clock went off in the morning. Grunting, he slit his eyes and peeked at the clock. Brennan pulled the blanket over her head and buried her face in his chest. Booth laughed and pulled the edge of the blanket up.

"You know, Bones, I would have thought that you were one to get up at the ass crack of dawn. You were always at the lab early," Booth told her.

Brennan shot him a glare and snatched the covers from his hand. Booth chuckled and laid there for another few moments. Finally the call of nature turned to a scream and Booth had to leave the bed. Reaching over, he swatted Brennan's backside making her jump. When her position shifted, he slid out from under the covers and headed to the bathroom.

"Bones, don't sleep to long. You have an appointment with Dr. Sanders this morning at the hospital," Booth called out.

Brennan flung the covers back and scowled at the bathroom door. A licentious smile spread across her face. She peeled her clothes off and dropped them on the floor as she crossed to the bathroom. Booth heard her when she entered the bathroom and didn't jump when a rush of cold air hit his backside. However, when he felt her mouth on his shoulder blade and her hands sliding down his abdomen with purpose, he did jump.

"Bones, you are playing with fire," Booth warned her.

Her hand kept moving south and Booth sucked in a breath when her fingers wrapped around his half mast erection. Booth's head fell back as he groaned.

"Baby, you scream and I don't want you messing up your voice. Otherwise, you'd be against the wall," Booth said in a husky voice.

Brennan pushed against his shoulder making him turn. He looked down at her and lowered his lips to hers. He pushed forward causing her to back up against the wall. Booth's hand gently grasped her hair and tilted her head back. Avoiding the red patches of skin, he placed open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Do you know how hard it's been not kissing you?" Booth said between kisses.

Brennan had been completely silent throughout his attentions and he looked up. Her eyelids hung low over her eyes which were indigo with desire. Pausing, he could feel her body thrumming with pleasure and anticipation. Booth dropped to his knees in the shower and pressed his lips to her stomach. He moaned as his lips hit her water soaked skin.

Brennan's head fell back and she dug her hands into his hair. Booth rubbed his stubbly jaw across her hip bone. She sucked in a breath as the sensation shot heat to her already throbbing center. Booth's nostrils flared as her scent became suddenly stronger. Grinning, he licked and nipped at the spot he'd just run his jaw across. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair but she remained silent. Lifting her left leg, he hooked it over his shoulder and ran his jaw along the inside of her thigh. He could hear her panting and the sound of her near silent pleasure made him even harder.

He ran his tongue along her slit and felt her shudder. Pushing his tongue deeper, he swirled it around her clit. She felt his fingers push into her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She felt her muscles tense and then the coiling tension beginning low in her center. Her hips bucked as his tongue flicked her clit and his fingers slid in and out of her.

He felt her muscles start to tense. Before she could actually peak, he pulled his fingers out, unhooked her leg and climbed quickly to his feet. Before she could whine or groan, he grabbed her thigh, stepped between her legs and slid into her. Her head rolled back and thumped against the wall. Booth slid his left hand up behind her head and clutched her hair.

His left hand held her right leg up at hip level. He began to stroke smoothly in and out, spreading his legs for leverage. She felt the coiling sensation start to build again, her hips undulated against him. Booth felt her walls start to pulse and moved faster. Leaning in towards her, he began to frantically pushing into her.

He felt that tickling sensation just below his balls as they pulled up towards his body. With three more thrusts, he felt his orgasm washing over him. He grunted into her shoulder and leaned his forehead against the tiles of the shower wall next to her head. Her hands skimmed down his back as she smiled. He could feel the corners of her mouth pull up on his temple.

"You know one of these days we're going to kill each other doing this in the shower," Booth grunted after he caught his breath.

Brennan made a 'hmming' noise in her throat. After kissing her temple, he straightened up and put his hands at her hips. Tugging her forward, he guided her under the water. Brennan turned to face him and tilted her head back. Booth reached over and picked up her shampoo, pouring some into his hand he massaged it into her hair. She smacked his hands away and grinned at him. She took over washing herself.

"Aww, Bones, I like helping," Booth said.

She grinned at him and washed at super speed. She rinsed off and handed him the bottle of body wash she bought him in Kansas. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his lips and left him standing in the shower. Booth shook his head and grinned. Stepping forward, he poured the body wash into his hand and soaped up.

He finished his shower, got out, and dried off. Slinging the towel around his hips, he strode out into the bedroom. He came to a sudden stop when Angela growled at him. Booth's face turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why is it that as big as this place is we constantly have someone in our bedroom?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"She's my best friend. I get to see her whenever I want," Angela said, shrugging.

Booth sighed, walked to the dresser, dug out a pair of boxers and socks. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a black suit. Going back to the bathroom, he pulled on his boxers, socks, pants and shirt then gelled his hair. He picked up his jacket and carried it out to the bed and laid it down. Looking around he noticed Angela had left the room. He was shrugging into his shoulder holster when he looked over to see Brennan digging through the drawers of the dresser. She stood up holding a pair red polka dotted underwear with white lace.

"How am I ever going to be able to work when I am constantly reminded of what you are wearing under those work clothes?" Booth groaned his question while eyeing the underwear in her hands.

Brennan looked over her shoulder at him with confusion on her face. Dropping the towel, she pulled on the underwear and then pulled on the matching bra. She dug in the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. Booth watched in fascination as she pulled them on. He almost choked when he realized he could see her panties peeking over the waistband of her jeans. Pulling open the drawer above the one she had just closed, she pulled out a black handkerchief top.

It clung at her shoulders and down to her breasts. It flared slightly at the waist and draped lower on her left hip. Walking to the wardrobe, she opened the doors and looked at her boots. Picking up her buckled black ankle boots, she returned to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. She walked to the bed, sat down, pulled on her socks then her boots. Standing up, she scanned the room for her bag.

Booth watched her move gracefully around the room and thanked God again for the pleasure of having her in his life. Spotting her bag, she picked it up and carried it to the bathroom. Booth walked to the night stand and holstered his gun then put an extra clip in the pouch on the other side. Clipping his badge on his belt complete with the ever present cocky belt buckle, he picked up his jacket and left the room. He arrived in the kitchen to find it almost bursting at the seams with people.

Hanging his jacket on the back of one of the island seats, he began moving towards the coffee pots. Squeezing around people, he made his way to the coffee pot. Reaching in the cabinet, he pulled down two coffee cups and filled one. He filled the second with water and carried it to the microwave. As he waited for the water to heat, he dug out a box of Blackcurrant Breeze tea.

The microwave beeped and he removed the mug. Dropping a tea bag in the water, he poured some honey in. Walking back to his coffee, he dumped some sugar in it and stirred. Getting another spoon, he stuck it in the mug of tea then walked to the end of island.

"Sarge, what is it with you and the shoulder holsters? Is it a tactical rig?" Brown asked from next to Booth.

"No, it's called a jackass rig and I wear them because they're more comfortable and easier to hide under my jacket," Booth said, sipping his coffee.

People around him paused in silence for a moment then erupted in gales of laughter. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

"You...just..called...yourself... a...jackass," Brown gasped out, laughing between words.

"No, what I said is it's a jackass rig. It's the type of shoulder holster," Booth corrected.

He glanced down when a hand reached around from behind him and snagged the cup of tea on the counter.

"Whoever is riding with us this morning will be getting to the lab a little later so choose your ride appropriately," Booth called across the kitchen.

"Why?" Rowan asked, looking over at Booth with a small frown.

"Not that it's really any of your business but Bones has a doctor's appointment at the hospital this morning," Booth said with a touch of anger.

"Are you guys ever going to work on this case? All we've seen you do is fight, go on trips and have sex," Rowan said mildly.

"Excuse you," Angela said, poking Rowan, "they happened to work on the case while they were away. As a matter of fact they got several important pieces of information when they were in Kansas."

"Sergeant Rowan, you don't have clearance for all levels of this case. Which means, you do not know what we have or have not done," Booth said darkly.

"My apologies then," she said. The group finished their coffee and went to round up their supplies for the day. Within a half an hour they were on the road.

"How did we get stuck with you guys?" Booth muttered at Parks, Price, DeWalt, Dunn and Williams.

"We were the only ones not necessary at the lab," Parks said. Booth grunted and turned to look at Brennan.

Her face seemed to be healing, the burnt skin mostly gone. Softer spots of skin around her neck and top of her breasts were still red and angry but other than that her skin looked okay. The group unloaded from the Humvee and Parks went to park it in the parking lot. When he returned everyone was sitting in the waiting room.

"Brennan, Temperance," a nurse called out. Brennan stood up and Booth followed her back to the curtained area.

"I just have to get your blood pressure and listen to your heart," the nurse told her. Brennan pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Booth could see a smart ass comment forming in her mind.

"Behave, Bones," Booth chastised.

The nurse looked over her shoulder at Booth in question. Booth just grinned at her and shrugged. The doctor entered a few minutes after the nurse left. He examined Brennan's face, neck and chest. Booth bit back a growl when the doctor leaned over to get a better look at the skin.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, it looks like other than a small patch of scarring here across the top of your breasts there won't be any more. You are very lucky. Now let's take a peek at your throat," he said, pulling the laryngoscope into the room.

He stopped the machine next to the examination table she was sitting on. Walking to the counter with the sink, he opened the cabinet over to the sink. Booth watched as Dr. Sanders pulled down a white bottle with blue writing on it. The doctor looked around in the cabinet and found a sterile wrapped cotton applicator.

"Now, if you'll just lay back, Temperance, we'll numb your soft palate and take a look," Dr. Sanders said with a smile. Brennan lay back as the doctor pulled a small rolling table up next to where Brennan's head lay.

"Why are you numbing her mouth?" Booth asked curious as to why when they didn't last time.

"It numbs the gag reflex, Agent Booth. I prefer not to be thrown up on," Dr. Sanders said, chuckling.

Booth nodded and watched in fascination as the doctor swabbed the back of Brennan's mouth. He watched the video screen as the doctor used the laryngoscope. The redness, swelling and angry patches that he had seen the first time were still there but not as red and angry. Her throat looked as if it was still sore but it was not as distressed looking.

"Okay, this looks good, very good. You are healing quite quickly, Temperance," Dr. Sanders said, leaning over the screen to take a closer look.

"We're going to have you visit a therapist soon. I know that you are under guard and what not so we'll put that off until you can go freely. But until then just use your voice in low tones, only when your throat is not sore and if your throat is sore then stop. I'll give you a numbing spray and new Codeine prescription. Finish the antibiotics and I'll see you in my office or here in two weeks," Dr. Sanders said after pulling the scope out of her mouth and throat. Brennan sat up and nodded at the doctor's instruction.

"And there goes my sanity, she's allowed to talk again," Booth muttered teasingly.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and looked over at him. She saw the teasing glint in his eyes and she pursed her lips at him. Booth snickered and raised an eyebrow at her. The doctor watched them from the corner of his eye as he wrote out the prescriptions. He finished handed them to Brennan and turned a look on Booth.

"Agent Booth, it would help if you didn't antagonize her," Dr. Sanders said, smirking. Booth put on his charming, innocent smile and nodded at the doctor.

"Yes, doctor. How about food and drinks?" Booth asked, still smiling.

"Stay away from crunchy foods like potato chips and things of that nature but softer foods are fine. You can return to your regular drinks," Dr. Sanders said.

"French fries?" Booth asked casually.

"Steak fries and crinkle fries should be fine. Shoestring fries will cook up too crunchy," he replied.

Booth shot Brennan a wink and stood up. Booth and Brennan left the room then walked to the hospital pharmacy with the others following them. After getting her prescriptions filled, they made their way back to the lab.

When they walked in the door they saw the lab was bustling with people. Wendell stood over a set of remains arguing with Cruz about the weapon that caused the kerf marks on the victims.

"Look, Hodgins found stainless steel and brass particulates. The marks clearly show hilt indents on the bone and depth of the marks in the bone are consistent with a standard issue P3 Army Quarter Master Knife," Wendell snarled at Cruz.

"No Army personnel, could possibly do something like that to another person," Cruz argued. Wendell snorted and looked at the man.

"I have seen some pretty nasty things that one human can do to another. Army or not they are still human," Wendell growled then stalked off. Booth looked up at Cruz and shook his head.

"Specialist Cruz, some of the military personnel, more specifically special operations, are train to kill," Booth said. Turning on his heel, he walked to Brennan's office and sat down.

"Okay, so we have evidence. Maybe it's time to sit down with the brain trust and see what we can put together," Booth said, looking at Brennan sitting at her desk. Brennan looked up and nodded in agreement.

"Coffee," she croaked.

Booth chuckled and nodded at her. Standing up, Booth went out to the lounge and got them coffee. As he was returning to her office, he saw Price, Dunn, Williams, Charlie and Young in Cam's office. Price was on the phone, Dunn and Williams were speaking and waving their arms around and Charlie was shaking his head at whatever Dunn and Williams were saying.

Continuing to walk, he saw DeWalt and Parks in the conference room with folders spread across the table, arguing about something. Entering Brennan's office, Booth saw Cam giving Brennan a stack of papers. Brennan nodded and smiled at Cam. Setting Brennan's coffee down in front of her, he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"What do we have, Bones?" Booth asked looking at her face.

Brennan held her finger up, asking him to give her a moment. Brennan stood up and walked to the dry erase board that had been in her office since the explosion. Picking up the eraser, she wiped the board clean. Booth watched as she picked up a marker and began to write on the dry erase board.

Facts:

Hannah Burley DNA at bomb site

All of the victims Identifications

Bomb was made with copper that is predominantly found in Afghanistan

Soda Can bomb contained Carbon Tetrachloride

Second bomb was strapped to Emil Miller

Emanuel Miller was shot in Afghanistan

Victims were disabled by damage between the S1 and S2 vertebrae

Master List is missing from filing cabinet containing Evanescence files

The Evanescence files were marked:

-Black Dot for consideration

-Epsilon with hash mark were considered but not chosen

-Epsilon with no hash mark were approached about joining Evanescence

Hannah Burley volunteered for a mission with the Miller family

Second Lieutenant Torres is in charge of daily running of Evanescence

Victims were piled over bomb to maximize damage to remains

Booth read the board and moved over to the couch with his legal pad and pen. Sitting down, he leaned back and put his ankle on the opposite knee. He put the legal pad on his thigh and perused the list.

"So these are the facts that we know?" Booth asked her scribbling down notes. Brennan nodded then looked over at the phone when it rang. Booth stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Dr. Brennan's phone," Booth said.

"Booth, is that you?" Walker's voice carried over the international line.

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked unable to place the voice.

"It's Walker. Look I have some information for you. I found out you were working on the bomb at the Intelligence building," Walker said.

"Umm humm," Booth agreed, his eyes narrowing at the information.

"Well, I have something I found strange and you may want to know," Walker told him.

"Let me put you on speaker," Booth said. Booth hit the speaker button and replaced the headset.

"Look I'm not going to tell you how I found out. But here's the deal. About three weeks ago there was a large amount of guys going home," Walker started. Booth waited in silence for him to finish.

"I was unloading food supplies from the plane while the men were loading to go home. Second Lieutenant Torres was checking the list as the men loaded," Walker continued. Booth frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"That's unusual," Booth muttered.

"Four non military personnel went home on that plane. One was Ms. Burley, the other three were men I'd never seen before. You know I've seen almost all of the men working in the mess tent," Walker said. Booth sucked in a breath and he made a realization.

"Are you willing to send me an affidavit with this information?" Booth asked between clenched teeth.

"Yes, I have it all prepared. I just need a fax number," Walter said, the smile on his face coming through the line.

"Okay," Booth said. He then gave Walker the fax number and hung up the phone.

Booth looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. Turning, she added ' Torres helped bring Hannah Burley and the Miller brothers into the US' to the list of facts. Booth nodded then moved back to the couch and sat back down. He was staring at the list. Brennan sat down in the chair and propped her chin on her knuckles as she thought. Angela knocked on the door and stuck her head inside the office.

"You two, I have some things to show you," Angela said, glancing back and forth at the two sitting there.

Booth and Brennan stood up and followed Angela to her office. She picked up the pad for the Angelatron and the yellow holographic square appeared. The lights in her office automatically dimmed so the glowing cube was the focus. A picture appeared in the screen and Brennan nodded.

"This is the picture I took at the scene of the bomb. It was on the wall behind the filing cabinet," Angela explained. Booth squinted at the picture but all he saw was a smudge on the wall.

"I cleaned up the edges and defined them a little bit," Angela said, as the picture began to clear up. She hit buttons on the pad again and Booth looked closer.

"Is that..?" His question trailed off as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"It is a picture of a crouching person," Angela affirmed.

"What's with their head?" Booth asked, gesturing towards head which looked like it was disfigured.

Angela pulled out the inner outline of the person and straightened it so it was standing. Booth then saw that the person's hair was pulled into a pony tail. Angela started clicking and measurement lines appeared next to the outline.

"This is definitely a female, she's five foot six, and has hair long enough to pull up into a pony tail," Angela said. Booth scribbled down the information and looked up at the figure spinning in the cube.

"Okay, what else?" Booth asked, his arms dropping to his side.

"Well, this is the courthouse shot from the sniper," Angela said, the scene appearing before them.

"People standing around," she said and they appeared on the screen, "vehicles and Taffet's van." The three vehicles appeared on the scene.

"Now, I calculated from the point of origin to the spot where Taffet was when the bullet hit her," Angela said. Booth watched it play out and realized that the sound was off. He looked over at her and she nodded.

"The shooter did not move with the target. They shot before she got there," Booth muttered.

"Did they?" Brennan croaked out and they turned to look at her.

"Well, if I rewind the movement of people to when the gunshot went off. This was everyone's positions," Angela said as the people on the screen began moving backwards. Two figures were standing at the place where Heather Taffet died when the gunshot sounded. Brennan turned to look at Booth who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Ethan Miller's military file said he was educated on the usage of the rifle used to kill Taffet but he was not a sniper. So the question is, was he trying to kill me or her?" Booth said thoughtfully.

"The evidence points to you," Angela said. Booth nodded then turned to look at Angela.

"Is that everything?" Booth asked as he tucked the legal pad under his arm.

"Yeah, that's everything," Angela said, frowning. Booth gave an abrupt nod, spun on his heel and left her office. Brennan quietly followed him out of Angela's office and over to her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow...balls, questions, answers, stitches, stripping, applause, arrest, coffee, mental profiles, theories, Gibson, Jared, security, paperwork, and a SURPRISE!**

**A/N2: I can't believe it's almost over *sniffle* Well you'll be glad to know the M&L story is flowing nicely =D Now if real life would just leave me alone so I could write lol.**

**Please leave a review...please**


	56. Evidence  SMUT FREE

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...aren't you glad?

**Tembo: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it! As for a sequel eh maybe maybe not lol...**  
><strong>Chkgun93: Okay I was confused. The lone figure is a surprise *wiggle eyebrows* The bobbie is a sandwich not a person. Did I make you less confused?<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: We'll see if you still want it to end...lol God I'm feeling evil...<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Just when you thought it might all be over...the story goes on =P<strong>

**Thanks for your reviews. If I missed responding to you I apologize is apparently flaking out on us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51- Evidence- SMUT FREE<strong>

**November 7th**

Booth smacked his arm out when the alarm clock went off in the morning. Grunting, he slit his eyes and peeked at the clock. Brennan pulled the blanket over her head and buried her face in his chest. Booth laughed and pulled the edge of the blanket up.

"You know, Bones, I would have thought that you were one to get up at the ass crack of dawn. You were always at the lab early," Booth told her.

Brennan shot him a glare and snatched the covers from his hand. Booth chuckled and laid there for another few moments. Finally the call of nature turned to a scream and Booth had to leave the bed. Reaching over, he swatted Brennan's backside making her jump. When her position shifted, he slid out from under the covers and headed to the bathroom.

"Bones, don't sleep to long. You have an appointment with Dr. Sanders this morning at the hospital," Booth called out.

Brennan flung the covers back and scowled at the bathroom door. A licentious smile spread across her face. She peeled her clothes off and dropped them on the floor as she crossed to the bathroom. Booth heard her when she entered the bathroom and didn't jump when a rush of cold air hit his backside. However, when he felt her mouth on his shoulder blade and her hands sliding down his abdomen with purpose, he did jump.

"Bones, you are playing with fire," Booth warned her.

Booth sucked in a deep breath when her hands continued to roam.

"Baby, you scream and I don't want you messing up your voice. Otherwise, you'd be against the wall," Booth said in a husky voice.

Brennan pushed against his shoulder making him turn. He looked down at her and lowered his lips to hers. He pushed forward causing her to back up against the wall. Booth's hand gently grasped her hair and tilted her head back. Avoiding the red patches of skin, he placed open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Do you know how hard it's been not kissing you?" Booth said between kisses. Before either of them could take another breath Booth had her pushed up against the wall and was making love to her in the shower. When they were both completely satisfied, Booth leaned his forehead against the wall near her head. He felt her mouth pull up in a smile against his temple.

"You know one of these days we're going to kill each other doing this in the shower," Booth grunted after he caught his breath.

Brennan made a 'hmming' noise in her throat. After kissing her temple, he straightened up and put his hands at her hips. Tugging her forward, he guided her under the water. Brennan turned to face him and tilted her head back. Booth reached over and picked up her shampoo, pouring some into his hand he massaged it into her hair. She smacked his hands away and grinned at him. She took over washing herself.

"Aww, Bones, I like helping," Booth said.

She grinned at him and washed at super speed. She rinsed off and handed him the bottle of body wash she bought him in Kansas. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on his lips and left him standing in the shower. Booth shook his head and grinned. Stepping forward, he poured the body wash into his hand and soaped up.

He finished his shower, got out, and dried off. Slinging the towel around his hips, he strode out into the bedroom. He came to a sudden stop when Angela growled at him. Booth's face turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why is it that as big as this place is we constantly have someone in our bedroom?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"She's my best friend. I get to see her whenever I want," Angela said, shrugging.

Booth sighed, walked to the dresser, dug out a pair of boxers and socks. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a black suit. Going back to the bathroom, he pulled on his boxers, socks, pants and shirt then gelled his hair. He picked up his jacket and carried it out to the bed and laid it down. Looking around he noticed Angela had left the room. He was shrugging into his shoulder holster when he looked over to see Brennan digging through the drawers of the dresser. She stood up holding a pair red polka dotted underwear with white lace.

"How am I ever going to be able to work when I am constantly reminded of what you are wearing under those work clothes?" Booth groaned his question while eyeing the underwear in her hands.

Brennan looked over her shoulder at him with confusion on her face. Dropping the towel, she pulled on the underwear and then pulled on the matching bra. She dug in the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. Booth watched in fascination as she pulled them on. He almost choked when he realized he could see her panties peeking over the waistband of her jeans. Pulling open the drawer above the one she had just closed, she pulled out a black handkerchief top.

It clung at her shoulders and down to her breasts. It flared slightly at the waist and draped lower on her left hip. Walking to the wardrobe, she opened the doors and looked at her boots. Picking up her buckled black ankle boots, she returned to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. She walked to the bed, sat down, pulled on her socks then her boots. Standing up, she scanned the room for her bag.

Booth watched her move gracefully around the room and thanked God again for the pleasure of having her in his life. Spotting her bag, she picked it up and carried it to the bathroom. Booth walked to the night stand and holstered his gun then put an extra clip in the pouch on the other side. Clipping his badge on his belt complete with the ever present cocky belt buckle, he picked up his jacket and left the room. He arrived in the kitchen to find it almost bursting at the seams with people.

Hanging his jacket on the back of one of the island seats, he began moving towards the coffee pots. Squeezing around people, he made his way to the coffee pot. Reaching in the cabinet, he pulled down two coffee cups and filled one. He filled the second with water and carried it to the microwave. As he waited for the water to heat, he dug out a box of Blackcurrant Breeze tea.

The microwave beeped and he removed the mug. Dropping a tea bag in the water, he poured some honey in. Walking back to his coffee, he dumped some sugar in it and stirred. Getting another spoon, he stuck it in the mug of tea then walked to the end of island.

"Sarge, what is it with you and the shoulder holsters? Is it a tactical rig?" Brown asked from next to Booth.

"No, it's called a jackass rig and I wear them because they're more comfortable and easier to hide under my jacket," Booth said, sipping his coffee.

People around him paused in silence for a moment then erupted in gales of laughter. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

"You...just..called...yourself... a...jackass," Brown gasped out, laughing between words.

"No, what I said is it's a jackass rig. It's the type of shoulder holster," Booth corrected.

He glanced down when a hand reached around from behind him and snagged the cup of tea on the counter.

"Whoever is riding with us this morning will be getting to the lab a little later so choose your ride appropriately," Booth called across the kitchen.

"Why?" Rowan asked, looking over at Booth with a small frown.

"Not that it's really any of your business but Bones has a doctor's appointment at the hospital this morning," Booth said with a touch of anger.

"Are you guys ever going to work on this case? All we've seen you do is fight, go on trips and have sex," Rowan said mildly.

"Excuse you," Angela said, poking Rowan, "they happenrd to work on the case while they were away. As a matter of fact they got several important pieces of information when they were in Kansas."

"Sergeant Rowan, you don't have clearance for all levels of this case. Which means, you do not know what we have or have not done," Booth said darkly.

"My apologies then," she said. The group finished their coffee and went to round up their supplies for the day. Within a half an hour they were on the road.

"How did we get stuck with you guys?" Booth muttered at Parks, Price, DeWalt, Dunn and Williams.

"We were the only ones not necessary at the lab," Parks said. Booth grunted and turned to look at Brennan.

Her face seemed to be healing, the burnt skin mostly gone. Softer spots of skin around her neck and top of her breasts were still red and angry but other than that her skin looked okay. The group unloaded from the Humvee and Parks went to park it in the parking lot. When he returned everyone was sitting in the waiting room.

"Brennan, Temperance," a nurse called out. Brennan stood up and Booth followed her back to the curtained area.

"I just have to get your blood pressure and listen to your heart," the nurse told her. Brennan pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Booth could see a smart ass comment forming in her mind.

"Behave, Bones," Booth chastised.

The nurse looked over her shoulder at Booth in question. Booth just grinned at her and shrugged. The doctor entered a few minutes after the nurse left. He examined Brennan's face, neck and chest. Booth bit back a growl when the doctor leaned over to get a better look at the skin.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, it looks like other than a small patch of scarring here across the top of your breasts there won't be any more. You are very lucky. Now let's take a peek at your throat," he said, pulling the laryngoscope into the room.

He stopped the machine next to the examination table she was sitting on. Walking to the counter with the sink, he opened the cabinet over to the sink. Booth watched as Dr. Sanders pulled down a white bottle with blue writing on it. The doctor looked around in the cabinet and found a sterile wrapped cotton applicator.

"Now, if you'll just lay back, Temperance, we'll numb your soft palate and take a look," Dr. Sanders said with a smile. Brennan lay back as the doctor pulled a small rolling table up next to where Brennan's head lay.

"Why are you numbing her mouth?" Booth asked curious as to why when they didn't last time.

"It numbs the gag reflex, Agent Booth. I prefer not to be thrown up on," Dr. Sanders said, chuckling.

Booth nodded and watched in fascination as the doctor swabbed the back of Brennan's mouth. He watched the video screen as the doctor used the laryngoscope. The redness, swelling and angry patches that he had seen the first time were still there but not as red and angry. Her throat looked as if it was still sore but it was not as distressed looking.

"Okay, this looks good, very good. You are healing quite quickly, Temperance," Dr. Sanders said, leaning over the screen to take a closer look.

"We're going to have you visit a therapist soon. I know that you are under guard and what not so we'll put that off until you can go freely. But until then just use your voice in low tones, only when your throat is not sore and if your throat is sore then stop. I'll give you a numbing spray and new Codeine prescription. Finish the antibiotics and I'll see you in my office or here in two weeks," Dr. Sanders said after pulling the scope out of her mouth and throat. Brennan sat up and nodded at the doctor's instruction.

"And there goes my sanity, she's allowed to talk again," Booth muttered teasingly.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and looked over at him. She saw the teasing glint in his eyes and she pursed her lips at him. Booth snickered and raised an eyebrow at her. The doctor watched them from the corner of his eye as he wrote out the prescriptions. He finished handed them to Brennan and turned a look on Booth.

"Agent Booth, it would help if you didn't antagonize her," Dr. Sanders said, smirking. Booth put on his charming, innocent smile and nodded at the doctor.

"Yes, doctor. How about food and drinks?" Booth asked, still smiling.

"Stay away from crunchy foods like potato chips and things of that nature but softer foods are fine. You can return to your regular drinks," Dr. Sanders said.

"French fries?" Booth asked casually.

"Steak fries and crinkle fries should be fine. Shoestring fries will cook up too crunchy," he replied.

Booth shot Brennan a wink and stood up. Booth and Brennan left the room then walked to the hospital pharmacy with the others following them. After getting her prescriptions filled, they made their way back to the lab.

When they walked in the door they saw the lab was bustling with people. Wendell stood over a set of remains arguing with Cruz about the weapon that caused the kerf marks on the victims.

"Look, Hodgins found stainless steel and brass particulates. The marks clearly show hilt indents on the bone and depth of the marks in the bone are consistent with a standard issue P3 Army Quarter Master Knife," Wendell snarled at Cruz.

"No Army personnel, could possibly do something like that to another person," Cruz argued. Wendell snorted and looked at the man.

"I have seen some pretty nasty things that one human can do to another. Army or not they are still human," Wendell growled then stalked off. Booth looked up at Cruz and shook his head.

"Specialist Cruz, some of the military personnel, more specifically special operations, are train to kill," Booth said. Turning on his heel, he walked to Brennan's office and sat down.

"Okay, so we have evidence. Maybe it's time to sit down with the brain trust and see what we can put together," Booth said, looking at Brennan sitting at her desk. Brennan looked up and nodded in agreement.

"Coffee," she croaked.

Booth chuckled and nodded at her. Standing up, Booth went out to the lounge and got them coffee. As he was returning to her office, he saw Price, Dunn, Williams, Charlie and Young in Cam's office. Price was on the phone, Dunn and Williams were speaking and waving their arms around and Charlie was shaking his head at whatever Dunn and Williams were saying.

Continuing to walk, he saw DeWalt and Parks in the conference room with folders spread across the table, arguing about something. Entering Brennan's office, Booth saw Cam giving Brennan a stack of papers. Brennan nodded and smiled at Cam. Setting Brennan's coffee down in front of her, he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"What do we have, Bones?" Booth asked looking at her face.

Brennan held her finger up, asking him to give her a moment. Brennan stood up and walked to the dry erase board that had been in her office since the explosion. Picking up the eraser, she wiped the board clean. Booth watched as she picked up a marker and began to write on the dry erase board.

Facts:

Hannah Burley DNA at bomb sighting

All of the victims Identifications

Bomb was made with copper that is predominantly found in Afghanistan

Soda Can bomb contained Carbon Tetrachloride

Second bomb was strapped to Emil Miller

Emanuel Miller was shot in Afghanistan

Victims were disabled by damage between the S1 and S2 vertebrae

Master List is missing from filing cabinet containing Evanescence files

The Evanescence files were marked:

-Black Dot for consideration

-Epsilon with hash mark were considered but not chosen

-Epsilon with no hash mark were approached about joining Evanescence

Hannah Burley volunteered for a mission with the Miller family

Second Lieutenant Torres is in charge of daily running of Evanescence

Victims were piled over bomb to maximize damage to remains

Booth read the board and moved over to the couch with his legal pad and pen. Sitting down, he leaned back and put his ankle on the opposite knee. He put the legal pad on his thigh and perused the list.

"So these are the facts that we know?" Booth asked her scribbling down notes. Brennan nodded then looked over at the phone when it rang. Booth stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Dr. Brennan's phone," Booth said.

"Booth, is that you?" Walker's voice carried over the international line.

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked unable to place the voice.

"It's Walker. Look I have some information for you. I found out you were working on the bomb at the Intelligence building," Walker said.

"Umm humm," Booth agreed, his eyes narrowing at the information.

"Well, I have something I found strange and you may want to know," Walker told him.

"Let me put you on speaker," Booth said. Booth hit the speaker button and replaced the headset.

"Look I'm not going to tell you how I found out. But here's the deal. About three weeks ago there was a large amount of guys going home," Walker started. Booth waited in silence for him to finish.

"I was unloading food supplies from the plane while the men were loading to go home. Second Lieutenant Torres was checking the list as the men loaded," Walker continued. Booth frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"That's unusual," Booth muttered.

"Four non military personnel went home on that plane. One was Ms. Burley, the other three were men I'd never seen before. You know I've seen almost all of the men working in the mess tent," Walker said. Booth sucked in a breath and he made a realization.

"Are you willing to send me an affidavit with this information?" Booth asked between clenched teeth.

"Yes, I have it all prepared. I just need a fax number," Walter said, the smile on his face coming through the line.

"Okay," Booth said. He then gave Walker the fax number and hung up the phone.

Booth looked at Brennan with a raised eyebrow. Turning, she added ' Torres helped bring Hannah Burley and the Miller brothers into the US' to the list of facts. Booth nodded then moved back to the couch and sat back down. He was staring at the list. Brennan sat down in the chair and propped her chin on her knuckles as she thought. Angela knocked on the door and stuck her head inside the office.

"You two, I have some things to show you," Angela said, glancing back and forth at the two sitting there.

Booth and Brennan stood up and followed Angela to her office. She picked up the pad for the Angelatron and the yellow holographic square appeared. The lights in her office automatically dimmed so the glowing cube was the focus. A picture appeared in the screen and Brennan nodded.

"This is the picture I took at the scene of the bomb. It was on the wall behind the filing cabinet," Angela explained. Booth squinted at the picture but all he saw was a smudge on the wall.

"I cleaned up the edges and defined them a little bit," Angela said, as the picture began to clear up. She hit buttons on the pad again and Booth looked closer.

"Is that..?" His question trailed off as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"It is a picture of a crouching person," Angela affirmed.

"What's with their head?" Booth asked, gesturing towards head which looked like it was disfigured.

Angela pulled out the inner outline of the person and straightened it so it was standing. Booth then saw that the person's hair was pulled into a pony tail. Angela started clicking and measurement lines appeared next to the outline.

"This is definitely a female, she's five foot six, and has hair long enough to pull up into a pony tail," Angela said. Booth scribbled down the information and looked up at the figure spinning in the cube.

"Okay, what else?" Booth asked, his arms dropping to his side.

"Well, this is the court house shot from the sniper," Angela said, the scene appearing before them.

"People standing around," she said and they appeared on the screen, "vehicles and Taffet's van." The three vehicles appeared on the scene.

"Now, I calculated from the point of origin to the spot where Taffet was when the bullet hit her," Angela said. Booth watched it play out and realized that the sound was off. He looked over at her and she nodded.

"The shooter did not move with the target. They shot before she got there," Booth muttered.

"Did they?" Brennan croaked out and they turned to look at her.

"Well, if I rewind the movement of people to when the gunshot went off. This was everyone's positions," Angela said as the people on the screen began moving backwards. Two figures were standing at the place where Heather Taffet died when the gunshot sounded. Brennan turned to look at Booth who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"Ethan Miller's military file said he was educated on the usage of the rifle used to kill Taffet but he was not a sniper. So the question is, was he trying to kill me or her?" Booth said thoughtfully.

"The evidence points to you," Angela said. Booth nodded then turned to look at Angela.

"Is that everything?" Booth asked as he tucked the legal pad under his arm.

"Yeah, that's everything," Angela said, frowning. Booth gave an abrupt nod, spun on his heel and left her office. Brennan quietly followed him out of Angela's office and over to her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow...balls, questions, answers, stitches, stripping, applause, arrest, coffee, mental profiles, theories, Gibson, Jared, security, paperwork, and a SURPRISE!**

**A/N2: I can't believe it's almost over *sniffle* Well you'll be glad to know the M&L story is flowing nicely =D Now if real life would just leave me alone so I could write lol.**

**Please leave a review...please**


	57. It's Not Funny

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Gottaluvem: Two shooters, one if Afghanistan, one at the courthouse. Three brothers all now dead. Emmanuel was shot in Afghanistan, Ethan died as a bomber, and Emil died at the courthouse. The Angelatron was showing where Booth was when the gun was fired. Meaning the shooter missed his target and hit Taffet instead. Booth was the target not Taffet. **  
><strong>Mlbrunell: Teehee Surprise! =D Uh another author? Moxiegirl, Dharmamonkey, gawilliams, Dispatche22705, just a few of my favorites that have good works worth reading =D<strong>  
><strong>forrestphantom: I'm so glad you've been enjoying it. I'm kinda sad it's coming to a close too but all things must end. As far as the peppermace..BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>  
><strong>tvjunkie101:Awww thank you *blush* I really appreciate that!<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: LOL I'm glad you had a little smut to go with your coffee. I like having a happy day and paying it forward, so I'm glad that you were that happy =D<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Acckk =( sorry to hear about your kidneys. Luckily I've not had any problems with mine. I grew up with the ass crack of dawn description lol. I'm glad that my stories are good enough to reread. Although I really do need to go clean some of my earlier works up. *groan*<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: It's about the fourth paragraph down. Oh wait *snicker* gotcha. You'll love the M&amp;L story because they're younger there's lots o' smut in that one. Huh might be because my muse is ahem in the gutter. Eh either way.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: *wiggles eyebrows* The figure disappears into the mist...or does it? o.O Ha Hannah has so been busted by everyone =D Cheeseburgers and french fries? With everything going on you're asking about those ROFL gosh there are times =P<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: Let's see what I can do for you =D<strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm going to miss hearing from ya'll everyday once it's over. Good incentive to get the next done early.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 - It's Not Funny<strong>

When she entered the room, Brennan found Booth staring at the board with intense concentration. Brennan sat down at her desk, opened her drawer and pulled out a stress ball.

"Booth," she said, her voice gravelly.

Booth turned his head to look at her. She held the ball up and he nodded his thanks. After tossing the ball, she returned to the files on her desk. Shuffling through the paper work, she saw the affidavit that Francis had signed. Standing up, she left her office and walked to Cam's office. She knocked then opened the door. The Agents in the office stopped speaking at the same time and looked up at her. She walked to the fax machine, picked up a cover letter, scribbled a message on it then faxed the two sheets. Taking the two sheets and the confirmation sheet, she left the office.

"I swear Booth gets it all. Good office, hot girl, top cases," Williams muttered. Price shook his head and chuckled.

"He deserves every one of those things. He works hard, solves the cases and well Dr. Brennan that's destiny," Price told him.

Brennan was returning to her office when she spotted Cam at the bottom of the platform steps. She turned and walked toward Cam with a purposeful stride. Cam turned when Brennan stopped near her.

"Did you need something, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, her gaze skimming the red skin on Brennan's face and neck.

"Booth's stitches," Brennan said. Cam paused for a moment and her eyes lit up. She nodded at Brennan in understanding.

"I'll get my kit and be right there," Cam told her. Brennan turned and walked to her office. She was deep in thought and did not see Specialist Cruz and Wendell coming down the back steps of the platform.

"Look, the Angelatron will tell us if it is the weapon or not," Wendell argued.

"You can mess with the setting so that you were right," Cruz pointed out. Brennan came to a skidding halt when she ran into Wendell. He put his hands out and caught her as she swayed.

"Woah, Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Wendell asked, looking at his professor.

"Yes," Brennan said softly. Wendell nodded and snatched his hands from her.

"Angelatron," she said in a louder tone.

"I sent the scan of the kerf marks to Angela a few minutes ago. I'm going to give her plausible weapons to check first," Wendell said.

Nodding, Brennan stepped around the men and walked to her office. Entering, she found Booth sitting on the couch, bouncing the other ball she kept in her desk. Brennan had just sat down when her phone rang.

"Brennan," she said after picking up the receiver

"Temperance, you're speaking. Good. Can you answer some questions?" Carter asked her with a smile in his voice.

"Booth can," she said, her voice starting to crack. She hit the speaker button and replaced the receiver.

"Can I help you General Carter?" Booth said, setting down the rubber ball and picking up the stress ball.

"You received this affidavit yesterday?" Carter asked in a formal voice.

"Yes, we did," Booth answered.

"Interesting, Torres was in charge of the day to day running of the Evanescence program. Why would he spill classified information?" Carter asked in a low voice as if he didn't want anyone on his side to hear. Booth's face turned red as he tried to figure out how to say it without being crude.

"Sex," Brennan answered. Booth sputtered and Carter let out a low laugh.

"Okay," Carter paused, wrote something down then continued, "is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, Sergeant Samuel Walker is sending an affidavit with information," Booth paused as Michelle walked in the room, "just a moment, General."

Michelle walked over to Booth and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Thanks, Michelle," Booth said. She smiled and quietly left the office with a small spring in her step.

"I'm going to kill him," Booth muttered.

"Excuse me?" Carter said in confusion.

"Not you, someone else," Booth said.

"Good to know. Now you were saying," Carter prodded.

"I just received a fax of the affidavit. It says that Second Lieutenant Torres did in fact knowingly allow insurgents to board a U.S. Military plane flying to the continental US," Booth said through clenched teeth. Carter hissed on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you, Agent Booth. I will be taking care of this immediately," Carter said before disconnecting the call.

Booth looked up at a knock on the door.

"Okay, Big Guy, I need to remove those stitches. We all almost forgot about them. Removing them after the skin has completely healed over them is painful. So strip," Cam said, walking in with her paramedic bag.

Angela squealed from outside the door and danced in with a happy smile.

"Oh, Studly, Ménage á trois," Angela sang out.

Booth groaned at Angela's statement and rolled his eyes. He pulled off his jacket, his shoulder holster, and then pulled his shirt from his pants. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, Cam was explaining to Angela why Booth was stripping. Cam was poking at the stitches examining them when Booth looked up and caught Brennan's eyes roaming his chest.

"Enjoying the view, Bones?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"Yum," was all she said. Cam bit her bottom lip and Angela burst into rolling laughter.

"You got that one right, Sweetie. That most definitely is yum," Angela said between giggles.

Booth let a slow seductive grin spread across his face as he stared at Brennan.

"Oh, God that is so hot. I think I need to go find Jack. NOW!" Angela said, waving her hand in front of her face and standing to leave. Angela dropped the paper in her hand on Brennan's desk and high tailed it from the office.

"Seeley, you need to stop with those smiles. I can't have Angela disappearing every time you do that," Cam jokingly chastised.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille. It's not my fault you've become immune to the smile over the years," Booth said. She quickly spread an ointment over the tissue and smacked a large band-aid over it.

"Ow, hey, no need to smack," Booth said, turning his back to the windows and unzipping his pants.

"No need but it was fun none the less," Cam said, laughing.

He was tucking his shirt into his pants when Cam saw the women in the lab staring in the window to Brennan's office. Her laughter bubbled up and spilled out. Cam picked up her bag and carried it out of Brennan's office, her laughter following behind her.

Booth turned his head and looked at Brennan over his shoulder as he zipped up and buckled his belt. She grinned and pointed to the window to his right. Turning to his right, he saw Rowan, Daisy, Angela, Speicalists Lewis and Campbell and Michelle standing on the platform watching him intently through the window. His face flushed and he dragged his hand down his face.

Angela grinned then began to clap. The other ladies joined in with enthusiasm. Spinning back around Booth scooped up his tie and put it on with a sigh. Brennan stood up and walked up to him. Reaching up around his neck she fixed his collar then tightened his tie. He gave her a quick peck then picked up his holster. Brennan stepped back so he could shrug into it. Brennan moved back to her desk and sat down again.

**Afghanistan: Camp Phoenix**

"Second Lieutenant Torres, Sir," MP O'Bryant said in a scared tone.

"Yes," Torres barked in irritation.

The mess tent fell quiet as everyone turned to observe the two MP's standing near the Second Lieutenant.

"Stand up please, Sir," O'Bryant requested.

Torres stood up and glared down at the young MP. The young man swallowed and grabbed Torres arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Second Lieutenant Raphael Torres, you are under arrest under Part one, chapter 37 of the Espionage Act. For conveying and the giving of classified information with the intent to interfere with the operation of an armed forces top secret program. For helping enemies of the United States to enter the continental United States," O'Bryant said, his voice gaining strength as he continued to read Torres his rights.

Mouths began to fall open as they watched the commanding officer of Camp Phoenix be led from the mess tent.

**Washington D.C.: Jeffersonian**

Booth jumped when Parks knocked on Brennan's office door and walked in.

"Jumpy much, Booth?" Parks said with a snigger. Booth glared at Parks and returned to his pacing.

"I think we may have found something," Parks said.

"Good, we've been waiting on you two. We have a nice list compiled here," Booth said, pointing to the board.

"Meeting," Brennan said in a crackly tone.

"I'll go gather everyone up. Parks, push this board into the conference room. Bones, grab me some coffee, please," Booth said, striding from the office.

Brennan crossed her arms and glared at Booth's retreating back. Brennan stood up, picked up their legal pads, stuck a pen in her pony tail, and grabbed their mugs. She walked to the lounge, glowering the whole way, and made two cups of coffee.

Entering the conference room, she walked to the table and set the two cups of coffee down. She sat down and put a pen and his legal pad near his coffee cup. Booth found her sitting with her arms crossed and a glare pasted on her face.

"Bones, what is that look about?" Booth asked, sitting down next to her. She shot him a glare and thumped his coffee down next to his hand.

"Jeez, Bones, I needed a cup of coffee and I had to go round everyone up for the meeting. I didn't mean anything by it," Booth said, sighing. Brennan glared at him again and tapped her foot. Hooking his finger under her chin, he turned her face towards him.

"Bones, you know that I don't think of you as my secretary. I don't think of you as my personal assistant or my slave. I just needed a cup of coffee," Booth said.

He pressed a light kiss on her lips. Rolling her eyes, she uncrossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. They were staring at each other when everyone began filtering into the room. When everyone was seated, Brennan stood up and walked to the board and uncapped her marker. Booth looked around, stood up, walked to the door and closed it firmly in Pelant's face. Turning back to face the people sitting in the room, he put his hands on his hips and looked each one in the face.

"Take a look at the board and if you have a piece of evidence that is not already on the board, now is the time to say something," Booth told them with a serious look.

All eyes turned to the board and read it. Booth turned at a knock on the door. Price stood on the other side of the door, holding a piece of paper. Booth opened the door, ushered Price in and closed the door again. Staring at Pelant, Booth flipped the lock then turned his back on the door again. Price pulled a chair to the table and sat down.

"Price, review the facts on the board and tell us if there is anything you have that's not already listed," Booth said. Price's eyes skimmed the board and he looked down at the paper in his hand.

"What I have may or may not be relevant," Price told him with a blank look on his face.

"Go ahead," Booth urged.

"Well, you asked us to look into Broadsky. We found out that he is a cousin to one Hannah Burley. We also found that all of your past unit has been making some interesting purchases. Yourself included. Were you aware that you now own six acres just outside of town?" Price asked with his eyebrows raised in question.

"No, I wasn't. But as of right now that doesn't tie into what we are dealing with," Booth said. He looked over at Parks and swept his hand towards the board.

"Upon closer examination of the files we discovered that the Miller brothers not only went to an adjoining basic training camp to the one Hannah Burley attended, but that they in fact they came from the same town. They graduated high school within a year of each other," Parks said.

Brennan quickly wrote the information on the board. Booth looked around at the scientists, asking the silent question.

"The knife that left the marks on the spine was definitely a P3 Army Quartermaster knife. Which is standard Army issue," Angela said. Brennan wrote it on the list and looked around.

"I managed to actually find some spinal cord in the area with the kerf marks before the remains were cleaned. After intense examination of the pictures, I determined that they suffered from a complete Anterior Cord Syndrome between the S1 and S2 vertebrae," Cam said, tapping her pen.

"Which means?" Parks asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means that the stab was quick, violent and caused the victim to be immobile from the waist down. They did however feel pain," Cam said slowly. Parks winced at the image.

"Okay, brain trust, get to theorizing and setting up," Booth said, sitting down.

"Given the levels of carbon tetracholoride in the victims. I theorize that it was the first thing done to incapacitate the victims," Cam said. Brennan wrote it on the board.

"Well, that would explain how only one person managed to incapacitate all those people," Booth said.

"From there I would say, the victims were then stabbed, pulled by their feet and put in a circle around the soda can bomb," Cam said.

"The bomb would have enough blast energy to do the damage that we've seen on the bodies," Hodgins said.

"I ran the explosions through the Angelatron. The second bomb on the second floor went off within seconds of the first, flinging Emil from the window and into the tree," Angela said. Brennan looked over at Angela and Angela paused.

"It would have given, Hannah Burley, twelve seconds to move from the middle of the room to the space between the outer wall and the filing cabinets. Which is possible," Angela added. Brennan wrote again.

"But how did they enter the building?" Parks asked with a frown.

"We have video feed from the offices across the street that show two janitorial staff entering the Intelligence building twenty minutes before the bomb went off. The height and physical stature of the female janitor matches Hannah Burley," Angela said.

"Okay, so the bomb goes off and we speculate that she then removed the Master file from the filing cabinet. But she would have to have a security clearance high enough to open it," Booth said, looking over at Parks who shuffled uncomfortably.

"She is Delta Force undercover which gives her top secret security clearance. So she would have been able to remove the master file," Parks admitted.

"But what does she have to do with all of this and what does Evanescence have to do with any of it?" Booth pondered out loud.

Sweets cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"I have spent the last week reviewing the mental profile of Ethan and Emil Miller as well as Hannah Burley," he said. Brennan turned to look at him with interest.

"Hannah Burley suffers from a severe case of middle child syndrome. She feels the need to constantly prove herself and to constantly be the best to draw attention to herself. Up until this point she has been very good at this. She obtained knowledge of Evanescence and was determined to be a part of it. Ethan Miller was a follower obviously; he followed his family into the Muslim faith and to Afghanistan. He left not only his home country but his original beliefs. Emil seemed to have a fascination with his brother and during his psych profile mentioned being attracted to his brother's girlfriend. Anyone care to guess who Emil's girlfriend was in high school?" Sweets asked looking up at the people at the table.

"Shit, she was his girlfriend in high school, went through basic with him, then volunteered to go on a mission involving him," Parks whispered.

"Bingo," Sweets said, pointing at Parks.

"So, she's been feeding the insurgents information for the last two years," Parks bit out.

"At some point after Booth got to Camp Phoenix she found out about Booth's test and tried to end it by having him killed. The wrong target was hit and her lover's twin gets killed," DeWalt muttered.

"Which changes her motive from the need to get into the program to revenge," Angela pointed out. The scientists turned to look at her in amazement.

"What?" She asked in a defensive tone.

"She's right," Sweets agreed.

"So, why after trying to kill me did she go after my file in the intelligence building?" Booth asked, tapping his pen on the legal pad in front of him.

"Because your file contained everything anyone would want to know about you. The Evanescence file not only contained your military file but a psychological profile, habits and connections. Personal observations of your shadows and officers while you were in Afghanistan," Parks said. Booth's phone rang and he answered it.

"Booth," he said sharply.

"Booth, it's Gibson. I have two people here claiming to be your brother and his wife," Gibson said quickly. Booth's hand rubbed down his face as he let out a sigh.

"What did he do now?" Booth his voice tinged with anger.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. There was a fight in the terminal. He says a blonde woman attacked him and his wife. He said that she was inept and only using one hand but that she seemed to be trained," Gibson said.

"Do you have her in custody?" Booth asked with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"No, she signed the paper work saying they attacked her and left," Gibson said.

"I thought you arrested both parties," Booth grumbled.

"Well, your brother and his wife are not under arrest technically. We are just holding him until she has enough time to get away from the airport," Gibson said.

"Thanks, Gibson. When you let them go, tell them I said go home and stay put," Booth said resignedly.

"Will do," Gibson said then hung up the phone.

"Well, Ms. Burley was at the airport in the last half hour," Booth said.

"We need to find her and bring her in for questioning and see if we can get her to confess," Price said.

"Well, that is you all. Not us," Hodgins pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys can go back to your estate Hodgins. We need you to stay put until we get her under lock and key," Booth grunted.

"Security?" Parks asked, looking around the lab.

"They can take half the military squints. I want my guys here," Booth said.

"As soon as you're finished cleaning up your thing and doing your paper work you guys can go home," Booth told Cam. Cam nodded and the squints stood up and took their leave. Parks looked over at Brennan and raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't fall into that category," Booth said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So what do we do now?" Parks asked, looking around at the people at the table.

"Find her," Brennan rasped out.

"There's a reason she's a genius," Booth said, grinning.

"Common sense," Brennan grumbled, her voice low and discordant. Brennan stood up and walked to the door. Stopping, she turned to face Booth and smiled.

"Paper work," she said simply. Booth nodded then waved his hand in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Price said looking at Booth.

"She is going to start filling out the standard evidence paper work for the collected evidence for prosecution. You think ours is bad, you haven't seen anything yet," Booth grumbled.

Brennan entered her office and sat down at her desk. She began working on the paper work and did not notice time passing quickly. She looked up after taking a sip of her tea and noticed the lab was mostly darkened. The lights back lit the area and for the most part little could be seen. Shuffling her paper work again, she felt someone at her back. Since it didn't feel like a threat, she ignored the presence.

"Booth, if you are trying to scare me it's not funny," Brennan grumbled her voice like sandpaper.

A hand clapped over her mouth and she heard the round enter the chamber with a click. Brennan froze, she knew that this was not someone playing a game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so tomorrow..we find out WHO THAT IS! (As if you haven't figured it out) And...pockets, monitors, ducts, high ground, velocity, Fresnel Equation, glass, old hats, statements, trash on the platform, and drinks.**

**A/N2: I'm sure you all know who that is but how does it play out? Read tomorrow to find out. Then sadly it will be epilogue time. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I wrote it for a reader who only asked for one thing. Actually that reader was the only one to ask for anything at all =D. **

**I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review!**


	58. Get that Trash Off the Platform

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer about Bones here

**ricavasquez: Thanks! =D Here's the last chapter but we still have an epilogue to go.**  
><strong>Mlbrunell: Um Okay =D If you really want someone to shoot her all you had to do was ask LOL ;)<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: I'm hoping to get the Michelle and Legates story up soon *grimace* as long as real life takes a hike for a period of time =D<strong>  
><strong>yenyen76: This is just mildly scary in my book *snicker* I have an evil side that makes people cry at the thought of it getting loose<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Heehee I had to do something..it couldn't end an easy way )<strong>  
><strong>Toffeeeclairs: Yep answer to your questions is below.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Really? ROFLMAO sometimes I have to wonder about you =P<strong>  
><strong>bones and caskett fantastic1984: Glad you're able to read and thank you for any review you can give I really do appreciate them.<strong>  
><strong>TraciM: *looks around innocently* Sequel? Hmmm maybe...<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: Those are the least of their *cough* Umm I'll see what I can do about that )<strong>  
><strong>Gottaluvem: Read on to find out =P<strong>  
><strong>pagan-seijou: Umm well I'll see what I can do LOL ;)<strong>  
><strong>dreambetty: Okay that's a new one on me and I love it. Holy Monkey Balls...lol<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Codes who said anything about codes. =P<strong>  
><strong>luckywynner86: yeah I kinda had to do soooommmeeetthhhinnnggg with her lol<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I just love the name and couldn't resist playing off it =D Since I don't wear ours my husband does I wouldn't know shrug. How about Chinese? Pizza is way over done. ;). Read on to find out how she got in...**

**Thank you all for your reviews and adds throughout this story. Ya'll have been awesome and I love ya for it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 - Get that Trash Off the Platform<strong>

"If you try any of those martial arts moves I will blow your head off," Hannah's voice rustled through Brennan's ear. Brennan heard the safety slide off and swallowed.

"How did you get in here?" Brennan barked, irritated at the invasion of her sanctuary. Her bark was muffled by Hannah's hand.

"See, government funded buildings are required to submit copies of all floor plans, electrical schematics and of course duct work," Hannah sneered.

Brennan glanced out the window of her office and saw the near silent shapes of the men moving on the catwalk around the platform.

"Now, this is a stupid move but I really need to get Seeley's attention," Hannah murmured.

She yanked Brennan from her chair and frog marched her out to the platform, the gun pointed at her temple. The lab fell completely silent. It was almost as if the machines had stopped running as well. Brennan knew better. The blare of the alarm as Hannah shoved Brennan up the steps drew everyone's attention. Brennan's eyes frantically searched for Booth. He, like his unit, had sunk into the darkness around the lab.

"What do you want, Hannah?" Techie barked at the woman on the platform.

"Oh, Corporal Briggs, nothing you can give me," Hannah smirked.

"Well, I'll be the one you'll be talking to," he yelled at her.

"Where's Booth? This is his piece of tail I got here," Hannah yelled back.

Hannah glanced around at the guns pointed at her from the catwalk. She grinned at them and raised an eyebrow.

"All of you and I both know that before you could get a shot off she'd be dead. So you might as well put them down. You don't want any accidents do you," Hannah said chidingly.

The guns stayed in position and Techie smiled at her stupidity. Shaking his head. he glanced around and saw Booth and Angela slip into her office. He chuckled when he realized that they were up to no good.

"Again, Hannah, what do you want?" Techie asked his voice much more confident.

Brennan could hear movement behind her but did nothing to draw notice to it. Goodman's eyes shot to the duct work over Angela's office and he tried not to laugh. The thought of Booth squeezing his ass through those ducts was funny. Although they were not standard size so there was a possibility. Techie jumped when his pocket vibrated. He really hated the pockets on these pants the vibrations tended to hit a sensitive place. Pulling out the phone, he read the text then rolled his eyes.

"Hannah, Booth wants to talk to you. Monitors will be lowering from the ceiling," Techie called to the woman standing in the middle of the platform. The monitors dropped slowly from the places above the desks around the platform. A voice wave graphic appeared on the screen.

"Hannah, what do you want?" Booth's voice came from the speakers around the platform.

"First thing is for you to show yourself," Hannah spat.

"Too bad that's not happening. You made the mistake of giving up the element of surprise and the high ground," Booth laughed.

Techie saw a shadow move across the ceiling and he knew where Booth was. Hannah seeing Techie glance around darted her eyes around trying to spot Booth. Brennan felt a bead of sweat trickle down her spine and tried not to shiver. Her breathing was calm and even. Hannah on the other hand was jittery and her breaths were rapid and shallow. Booth moved around the roof, skirting the large sky light trying to get a good position.

"What do you want, Hannah?" Booth said again, trying not to sweat.

Taking Hodgins hat he had swiped from Angela's office, he made it as large as it would go and put it on backwards to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"What I've always wanted. I want in Evanescence. You didn't deserve the invitation much less for them to bump people off the list while you kept saying no. I want the love of my life back," Hannah screeched.

"Hannah, Evanescence was outted weeks ago when this investigation started. And I did nothing to the love of your life so that I can do nothing about," Booth told her.

"NOTHING? You did nothing? You blew Emil's head off, took his body then sullied his name," Hannah yelled.

Brennan flinched as the woman's voice took on a mild hysterical tone. Booth flipped the switch on his mic.

"I can't take the shot and we are still going to have a discussion about you two leaving when you're supposed to," Booth muttered.

Hodgins sat in Angela's office listening to Booth. Angela was using the Angelatron to triangulate a better shot.

"The only way to get a better shot is for Dr. B to get down," Hodgins muttered.

"Duh, Hodgins," Booth grumbled.

"What is going on? Why are you quiet?" Hannah barked, her eyes darting around frantically.

"I'm calculating Bones velocity. Do you mind?" Booth said in a snarky tone.

Brennan's eyes went wide and she understood. He wanted her to drop like a sack of squashes. Or was it potatoes?

"Explain yourself," Hannah snarled.

"I work with geniuses. You don't and it would take too long for me to explain the Acceleration of Gravity Equation," Booth told her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hannah asked, her grip slacking slightly from the pain of her broken wrist. Brennan tensed and Hannah's grip squeezed tighter. Booth flipped the mic again.

"Hodgins, I need the guys to use their lasers to distract her. What can I say to let them know?" Booth asked at a loss as to what to say.

"Lasers are visible refractions of light through a colored stream. You'd use a Fresnel Equation to determine if there were conditions present," Hodgins mumbled.

"Got it," Booth said.

He paused wondering if they'd get it. He chuckled, thank goodness for Goodman. He flipped the mic back to the channel to talk to Hannah.

"It means that I am trying to determine the refraction of light without causing Fresnel conditions to be present," Booth said.

Brennan tried not to smirk at his statement. It was wrong on so many levels but it got the point across. Techie looked over at Goodman in the back corner of the catwalk. Goodman held up his gun and pointed to the laser sights on it. Techie gave a infinitesimal nod in understanding. He made a quick hand gesture and watched as Goodman did the same. The hand gesture was passed down the line. He saw the guns come up into position from the darkened corners of the lab.

"Now, once I have that figured out I'd go back to trying to figure out the acceleration of gravity," Booth said smoothly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hannah screeched, getting more and more pissed off.

The more agitated she became the shakier her hand became. A bead of sweat rolled down Brennan's temple. Booth took at deep breath, released it and waited. The platform was suddenly covered in red beams. Hannah jumped in surprise letting Brennan loose.

Brennan dropped to the ground and covered her head when she the pop of a weapon firing then she heard glass shatter. Glass rained down from above the platform and Hannah's body hit the platform with a thud. The alarms started blaring as people rushed to the platform. Brennan sat up her hands shaking and her breathing now labored.

Crawling across the platform, glass cutting her hands and knees she reached the woman who had just recently held a gun to her head. She saw a gunshot wound pouring blood from Hannah's shoulder and reached over to apply pressure. She skimmed Hannah's body looking for the more serious injury. Brennan could hear the wet sound of Hannah's breathing.

Then she saw it; a small shard of glass sticking up through Hannah's shirt just underneath her breast. She knew that Hannah was going to die. She saw Hannah's eyes flick to hers. Coughing, Hannah took a wet breath and laid her head back on the floor. Blood seeped from the corner of the young woman's mouth and with a last shuddering breath, she let go.

Brennan sat back and stared at Hannah's body and wondered how they would deal with this death. She heard the sound of running feet, crunching glass and a sobbing breath. Arms wrapped around her but they weren't the arms she wanted. Brennan dropped her head onto Angela's shoulder and let out a sigh. Booth's unit stood in a circle on the platform, watching but unsure what to do at this point. Techie stumbled to the side and the platform alarms began to wail as Booth pushed through the crowd.

Dropping to his knees, he pulled Brennan from Angela's grip. Hodgins slid his card through the reader, stopping the alarms and climbed the steps. He walked to his wife and helped her to her feet. He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her back to her office. Brennan sat in Booth's lap taking deep breaths and trying to slow down her respiration and pulse. Booth looked up at the people standing around the platform.

"I'm going to take Bones to her office, Rowan, I need you to collect the evidence and get the pictures. At a later time Angela can provide video and audio of everything that happened here," Booth said quietly. Booth stood up and Brennan's feet slid into position underneath her.

"Come on, Bones, let's get you out of here," Booth whispered in her ear.

Brennan stumbled down the steps and let Booth lead her to her office. He gently pushed her down on the couch and examined her cuts. Booth let out a shaky breath and looked into her eyes. She gave him a watery smile and pressed her forehead to his.

"You know we've been through these kinds of situations enough for it to be old-hat," Booth said roughly.

"I don't know what that means," she rasped out in a whisper.

Booth started chuckling at her answer. Booth carefully picked out the pieces of glass from her knees and pressed a tissue against them to stem the flow of blood. They sat curled up together on the couch until Parks knocked on the door.

"Booth, I need to get your statement," he said tentatively.

"So, have a seat and get it. I'm not moving off this couch," Booth said firmly. Brennan tucked in closer to his body and shivered.

"Is she okay?" Parks asked, looking at Brennan who appeared to be trying to make herself disappear into Booth.

"I'm fine, Sergeant Parks," Brennan grunted.

Parks snorted, sat down in a chair near the couch and began to ask the standard questions. It took about an hour for Booth to answer all the questions and when he glanced out at the platform it was still and quiet. Hannah Burley lay covered in a sheet still on the floor. Angela walked out of her office carrying discs of that evening's events. She stopped at the sight of the body still on the platform.

"Someone get that trash off our platform," Angela bellowed, pointing to Hannah's body.

Rowan paused her conversation with General Carter, who had just arrived, to shoot Angela a glare. Angela shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms over her chest. Rowan threw her hands up in the air and waved them towards her team. They moved to the steps and Angela swiped her card so they could get on the platform.

Once all of the evidence had been gathered, the teams headed to the Humvee to go home. Booth and Brennan tagged along behind everyone. Booth thinking about the fact that he had killed again. Brennan thinking about how she almost died. When they arrived at the Hodgins estate they found everyone sitting around the den watching TV.

"Okay guys, time to hit Founding Fathers," Booth called out, clapping his hands. The squints cheered and stood up.

"You found her?" Wendell asked with a grin.

"More like she found us," Booth muttered. The military personnel were not quite sure what to do and looked around at each other.

"Get your civvies on and let's hit the bar," Booth told them.

They scrambled to their rooms to get changed. The squints made their way to the foyer to wait. Booth and Brennan sat down on the steps that led upstairs. Brennan leaned against Booth and he shifted then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They would be okay they always were.

In ten minutes, the group of Humvees made their way through the dark night of Washington D.C. The bartender looked up and saw Booth and Brennan enter. He smiled until he saw the bar become absolutely packed with the people pouring in behind them. Shaking his head, he poured two scotches and set them down on the bar. Booth and Brennan moved to sit down in front of them. People crowded in around them and began ordering drinks.

"To surviving," Booth said, lifting his glass. Brennan nodded and clinked her glass against his. As she raised her hand to put the glass to her mouth, Booth's hand suddenly covered the top of the glass.

"You're on antibiotics and even I know you're not supposed to drink while taking them. And you really need to stop kissing my hands," Booth teased her.

"Can we get an OJ over here?" Booth called to the bartender.

The bartender lifted an eyebrow but poured the OJ and brought it to them. Brennan set her glass of scotch down, picked up the glass of orange juice and pouted at Booth. The bartender snorted and walked off, laughing at the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tomorrow...Epilogue =P**

**A/N2: Anyone else horrified by the People's Choice Awards last night? Poor DB got all dressed up, showed up. and they screwed him over. They called Booth a forensic anthropologist and he didn't win. *grumble* So not happy about it..**

**Please leave a review!**


	59. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones the ever fabulous Hart Hanson does.

**Thank You ALL for your wonderful reviews and your adds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Six Months Later<strong>

The hundreds of roses that surrounded the Jeffersonian gardens were in full bloom. A riot of color surrounded the hundred plus chairs placed in sets of semi circles. An arch stood in the middle front of this semi circle. The seats began to fill with people. The Jeffersonian team, Max, Russ, Amy, the girls, Jared, Padme, Parker, Rebecca, Drew and Hank sat in the front row. Booth's unit sat in the second row. The back rows were filled with FBI agents, scientists from the Jeffersonian and various people who had become family along the seven year journey to this point.

Caroline took her place under the arch and turned to look left then right. Nodding, she looked over to the string quartet sitting just over her shoulder. Pachelbel's Canon in D began to drift across the air and a slight breeze moved with the music. Booth and Brennan stepped out at the same time; Booth on the right and Brennan on the left. Booth wore a tuxedo with a royal blue vest and tie. His cocky belt buckle glinted in the early evening sun and a pair of striped blue and black socks flashed as he walked to the arch.

On the left Brennan dressed in a white sweetheart neckline trimmed in blue dress stepped out. The back was corseted together with ribbons in sapphire blue. The same color ran down the middle of the back, under the corset to the ground and spread onto the back of the train. A swirl of white flowers decorated the blue fabric from the middle of her back to the end of the train. Her hair was twisted from ear to ear, pinned in place by baby's breath.

Her lips a dark blush color, her eyes made to look wider with the light color brushed over her lids. She carried a bouquet of pale pink flowers and baby's breath that had been picked from the gardens just that morning. Booth had to remember to breathe, to keep moving as she came into his view. They met in the middle of the arch and stopped in front of Caroline. As they stopped in front of the arch the colors of the sunset burst behind them. The crowd gasped in awe at the sight before them.

"You have been invited to this place at this time to bear witness to the joining of two people. And it's about time," Caroline said. Booth glared at her for the last statement causing Brennan to grin.

"What, Cher? It's true. Anyway, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have chosen this spot because this is where it all began. This is where a partnership began and this is where they chose to stand to tell the world that this partnership will only consist of the two of them for the rest of their lives. Today they will tell the story of how it all began. If you have any reason any reason at all that this union should not be made then sit down and shut up," Caroline said.

"A case this big and the Director is going to create a special investigation and if I line all my ducks up in a row I could maybe... maybe I can head it up," Booth began.

"I don't know what that means but I think I could be a duck," Brennan continued, remembering this conversation. A small laugh rippled through the crowd at her trademark statement.

"You're not a duck ok! On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the street, Squints in the lab," Booth told her, a glint in his eye.

"Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond," Brennan threatened.

"You do that, I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?" Booth asked, trying not laugh knowing the upcoming statements.

"Blackmail you," Brennan said. The first and second rows burst into laughter at her statement.

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?" Booth questioned her with a grin.

"Yes," she simply said.

"I don't like it," Booth said, trying not to do his trademark hand on hips action.

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to," Brennan said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine. You're in," Booth said.

"So, began the seven year dance of denial," Caroline said, looking towards the sky.

The crowd was chuckling at the conversation at the arch. The sun had begun to hover just above the skyline during their story and the arch lit with twinkle lights casting a glow on the pair standing in front of it.

"I am not going to ask whether they do or don't. We all know they do and I'm not giving either the chance to change their mind. Being the rebels that they are. Booth and Brennan have decided to write their own vows. They have promised not to bicker during the other person's vows," Caroline added. Once again chuckles ran through the seated crowd.

Booth reached out, took Brennan's left hand, and slid a ring onto her finger, stopping at her knuckle.

"Temperance, when I met you I gave you a nickname which you hated. I called you Bones because you worked with bones. I did not realize that over the course of the next few years, you would become my bones. Bones do three things, they support, they protect and they provide movement. When I met you I had some very dark moments, some very confusing moments and some very happy moments. You were there to support me through them all. You carried the weight of my past, the weight I carried in the first few years and you continue to support me in every way, everyday. You protect my mind, my heart and my life. You have my back at every turn and there is no one I would rather have there. You provide me with movement each and every day. You give me reason to wake up every morning, a reason to keep doing my job every day and reason to go home every night. You are my Bones and will be my Bones until the day that I no longer draw a breath. I promise to take care of my Bones everyday for the rest of my life," Booth pledged.

He looked into Brennan's cerulean depths as he slid the ring on her finger. Brennan's eyes glistened with unshed tears at his vow.

Taking a breath to steady her voice Brennan reached out and took his left hand. Sliding the ring on to his finger and to his knuckle, she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Booth, when I met you I believed that marriage was," she paused and glanced over at the crowd in expectation.

"An archaic institution," they finished for her.

"And did not believe in love. I believed it to be fleeting, to be ephemeral. You have taught me different. When you love someone, you open yourself up to great joy and great suffering, that's the truth. Maybe they'll break your heart and maybe you'll break theirs, or maybe neither will happen. Either way you will never be able to see yourself the same way. Those are the risks, those are the burdens. Like wings they have weight, we feel that weight. It comforts us, it stabilizes us, these burdens they lift us. They are burdens that allow us to fly. I pledge to spend the rest of our lives metaphorically flying together. Bearing the weight and burdens together as partners," Brennan said. She looked deep into his eyes and pushed the ring over his knuckle and onto his finger.

"By the temporary power vested in me by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss that woman, Boy," Caroline said with a smile.

Booth pulled Brennan to his chest, covered her lips with his and kissed her until they both saw stars. The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered.

"The bride and groom would like you to join them at a reception around the corner in the large white pavilion," Caroline said, gesturing towards the pavilion.

The guests made their way down a path of glowing white orbs to the pavilion. Booth still held onto Brennan; his lips mere inches from hers smiling. The photographer stopped and took a shot that would later grace Booth's desk. The sun had sunk to just below the skyline and graced the newlyweds with a glow around them that was almost ethereal.

After several traditional posed shots, Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand towards the pavilion. They looked up at the sound of fast feet approaching. Parker came flying down the path as fast as his feet could carry him. He threw himself at Brennan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bones, you look so pretty," he gasped with a smile.

Brennan returned his smile and kissed his cheek. Booth took one of Parker's hands and Brennan took the other. They walked together to the pavilion doors and paused. Booth scanned the tent and gaped at the scene inside.

Round tables were covered with blue and white silk table cloths. The center of the tables held a blue or white candle, white place settings and glasses that glowed. The light was dim as hundreds of twinkle lights hung from the ceiling. The only place the light was not dim was the dance floor set up next to a table with three empty seats. The MC looked up and saw them standing there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present the Booth family," he announced. The crowd cheered loudly as Booth, Brennan and Parker entered the tent.

"Now ladies and gentlemen while you're getting your glasses filled we will do the one and only traditional dance on the itinerary," the MC announced. Parker ran across the dance floor and sat down at the table next to Angela.

"The bride and groom fought, I mean bickered for days over their song choice," the MC stated causing the people at the tables to roar in laughter.

"So, Ms. Montenegro-Hodgins stepped in and picked for them," he told the crowd.

"Temperance and Seeley-"

"Booth and Brennan," the crowd corrected in unison.

"My apologies Booth and Brennan would you care to step out here and have your first dance as husband and wife," the MC said with a smirk.

Booth and Brennan walked to the middle of the dance floor and the background went completely dark. The only light in the room was the glow from the DJ's station and the spot light lit Booth and Brennan. Guitar music began to softly play and the words began to fill the pavilion. Booth pulled Brennan into his chest and placed his hand at her waist and grasped her other hand in his.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... _

Booth and Brennan swept around the dance floor not seeing anything except each other's eyes. They didn't see Michelle lean her head on Legates shoulder. They didn't see Legates drop a kiss on the top of Michelle's head.

_Never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>Never gonna be alone!<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

Brennan's hand softly caressed the short hairs at the back of his head. Booth's thumb brushed her waist as they continued to spin around the floor. They didn't see Angela glance at Hodgins with her eyes filled with love.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... _

Booth leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Brennan's lips. They didn't see Cam place her chin on her laced hands with a dreamy look in her eye. They couldn't see her wishing her date were here instead of delivering a baby.

_Never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. <em>

Sweeping around the floor, they only had eyes for one another. They didn't see Daisy lean over and kiss Sweets on the lips. They didn't see Jared lace his fingers with Padme's.

_You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<br>Every single day,  
>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Tomorrow never comes... _

Their hands squeezed tighter for just a breath. And they didn't see the tears glistening in Russ's eyes. They didn't see the tear slide down Max's cheek.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
><em>

The hand at Brennan's waist gently reached up to cup her face. His thumb swept across her cheekbone and her eyes glistened. They didn't see Parker's smile of absolute joy. They didn't see Hank looking to the ceiling mouthing a 'thank you' for his blessings. They didn't see Pelant step into the doorway of the tent and stop to watch.

_Never gonna be alone!  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

The couple continued to dance and remained engrossed in each other's eyes. His telling her that he loved her, hers returning the sentiment. They didn't see Parks let a soft smile cross his face as he saw yet another silent conversation. They didn't see Carter stand up and move towards the doorway.

_I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day.<em>

Neither seemed to realize that this song told the story of them better than any other. Neither saw Techie kiss Andrea's knuckles, his eyes filled with love. They didn't see the two men by the door arguing.

_I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing a word all day.<em>

Booth's eyes filled with tears of joy when Brennan placed her head on his shoulder. Brennan's eyes were closed and Booth was gazing down at her. So, neither saw eyes across the room fill with tears of happiness. As the music came to a close, they stopped and took their bow.

The silence was a bit unnerving until a single set of hands began to clap. Quickly the crowd joined in and the lights came up. The two suddenly saw the joy that their family shared with them. They also saw Pelant standing on the edge of the dance floor wearing a regular uniform. Booth and Brennan walked towards him holding hands. United as they always had been and always would be.

"Pelant, what is the meaning of this? This is a private function," Booth growled in irritation.

"Sergeant Major Booth, you have been reactivated to active duty. You and your last unit will deploy to Afghanistan in five hours. You are to report to Fort McNair in three hours," Pelant said, smirking at the couple. Everyone had gathered in a circle around the couple, their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"Can they do that?" Angela screeched in horror. Michelle turned to look at Legates with fear pasted on her face.

"They can," Carter said with a sigh. He glowered at Pelant who only shrugged disrespectfully.

"Sergeant Major Booth's DD214's were not filed because he was on medical leave not a medical discharge. His paper work informing the FBI of this situation was put on hold by the military during the investigation earlier this year. However, the paper work to release him from the investigation only recently was processed," Pelant said, shooting a dirty look at Cullen who looked at the ceiling.

"The paper work then took a few weeks to process. You shipping orders were signed and sealed this morning. I decided to leave your notification off as long as I could but you are to get in the helicopter on top of the lab and fly to Baltimore for a physical. You will then be flown back to McNair and go through your deployment paperwork. We were able to keep you from getting arrested for going AWOL by having you to finish the contract for the missing time. You now owe us thirteen months," Pelant said, smirking

"The rest of you are to report to your barracks within the hour," Pelant barked.

The men began to hustle out the door towards their vehicles. Legates turned pulled Michelle against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down, he placed his lips over hers and softly kissed her. He saw the tears running down her face and groaned in frustration. Using his thumbs, he wiped her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you," he whispered before slipping out of her arms and leaving the tent.

Brennan turned to Booth and clutched the front of his vest.

"This is complete, bullshit," Booth growled.

"It is what it is. Now, promise me," Brennan urged.

"I promised to not be a hero, Bones," Booth promised feverishly. Booth leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said tearfully.

"I love you, too," he said, running his thumb across her cheek.

He stepped away from her and glared at Pelant. Spinning on his heel, he left his wife, his family, and his friends standing there in stunned confusion. A sudden sobbing drew everyone's attention. Brennan turned to see a distraught Parker sitting in a chair crying. Moving to him, she knelt, scooped him up, and sat down in a chair. She rocked him as he sobbed his sorrow into her chest. She paused and set Parker on the floor.

"Parker, can you run in those shoes?" Brennan asked him and he looked up at her.

"Yeah," he sniffled.

"Good, keep up with me," Brennan said.

Spinning on her heel, she picked up the front of her dress and ran out of the tent. Cutting through the buildings, they reached the lab in half the time it took for the men to reach it. She and Parker charged up the steps to the roof. The stood together and watched as the helicopter began to rise into the air. Booth looked down at the roof as the helicopter lifted into the air.

What he saw broke his heart. His wife and his son standing on the roof top looking up at them as they flew off. The propeller blades whipped her hair and dress around her, he could see her eyes were glassy. He could see Parker's eyes were puffy from crying. Lifting his hand, he held it knuckles out towards Parker. Parker lifted his hand and mirrored the action.

Angela came charging up onto the roof and ran to where Brennan and Parker stood. She walked up to Brennan and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. Brennan turned her face into Angela's shoulder and cried.

"I didn't get to tell him," Brennan sobbed.

"What, Sweetie? What didn't you get to tell him?" Angela asked as her heart broke for the couple.

"I'm pregnant," Brennan whispered through her sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *runs and hides* Yes, there is a sequel! Yes, I am working on it!**

**You guys have been awesome about reviews and I would love to hear what you want in the squel other than Booth to come home because that will obviously happen...**


	60. Author's Note

Okay you want to know my story's standing? What I'm doing? If I'm stuck then please either join me on twitter or follow my blog!

**http(:)/dikosfanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Twitter: **seraphine96**

I plan on updating my blog pretty regular so join up and stay informed.

And YES I'm working on a sequel to Espionage!


End file.
